Amor Correspondido
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: No vamos a discutirlo aquí-él no se volvió a verla -entonces donde... y cuando? - mas tarde, en mi casa -tu no me dijiste que habría un más tarde en mi casa -son varias cosas de las que vamos a hablar, necesito que esperes, lo que sea necesario -no sé si pueda esp... -entonces llama a tu amigo y avísale que vas a tener que esperar! Tú ya dijiste lo que querías decir Ahora es mi tur
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Tarde de un Jueves **

* * *

_El recuerdo aún era fresco y tan nítido, que parecía que había sucedido apenas la semana pasada y no hacía años. Recordaba que su cara se había puesto tan roja- tan rápido que no pudo evitar sonreír y lograr que su corazón se calmara un poco. En la mirada de la chica había confusión. Ya no quedaba rastro de la sonrisa de hacía un rato, esa que suavizaba su expresión; lo único que su cara revelaba era… ¿vergüenza?_

_-¡Criminal, Cabeza de Balón! Tu nunca… a ti nunca te interesó…- tartamudeó -¿Por qué ahora? Des… después de todos estos años- sus ojos miraban el suelo, por lo que tupidas pestañas ocultaban su expresión. Arnold se dio cuenta que estaba avergonzada y confusa –Yo pensé que tú nunca…- dijo ahora murmurando y levantó la vista para verlo sólo un segundo antes de volverse otra vez hacia abajo._

'_¿Porque ahora?' él se preguntó. 'Porque ha sido de verdad difícil reunir el valor, por qué te retractaste… o porque necesitaba corroborarlo antes de…'_

_Suspiró, lo que realmente deseaba era tomarla por los hombros y obligarla a enfrentarlo de una buena vez y esa apetencia era solo porque la conocía. Sabía que ella podía ser terrible y en aquellos años, ella era aún peor, lo que debía pensar dos veces antes de seguir hablando. Si estaba equivocado, esta escena sería su suicidio social. Después de todos estos años de conocerla, aún no estaba seguro de que esperar de ella. Además cuando se tenían… no sé... trece, catorce años… no se era muy listo que digamos._

_Desde aquel día y durante todo ese tiempo, ella había sido la misma Helga de siempre. Ella nunca demostró ningún signo de que aquello que él llamaba 'su confesión' había significado algo para ella. Nunca hubo ni siquiera una mirada… o una palabra. ¿Había sido una broma? ¿Lo había soñado, como aquella ocasión en que soñó que se casaba con ella?_

_Aun así, había un solo recuerdo, un año antes o algo así cuando estando todos juntos, estaban buscando un líder habilidoso para un proyecto y Helga, obviamente quería ser ella, le espetó: 'no eres más que un pelmazo bonachón, cabeza de balón. Aquella vez casi te embauco' y esa fue la única vez que ella reconoció que la escena de FTi existió, pero nunca fue capaz de hacerla hablar otra vez de ello._

_Hasta ese día, habían pasado algunos años llenos de confusión y dudas; aunque él debía reconocer –al menos ante sí mismo -que ignoró el detalle por un tiempo (tal vez por demasiado tiempo) pero ahora estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas de una vez y para siempre y quizás, si ella estaba de acuerdo, podían empezar algo…_

_Arnold estudio su cara otra vez, ahora estaba aún más roja y preocupada que antes. Ella volteó hacia atrás y luego hacia el frente para ver a sus otros compañeros que caminaban con ellos, como para asegurarse de que no estaban escuchando. Arnold se dio cuenta de que ella sudaba aunque no podía asegurar que fuera por la plática, ya que acababan de dejar el Campo Gerald donde habían estado jugando beisbol._

_-Me acuerdo de cada palabra que dijiste y me pregunto si – ella movió sus brazos frenéticamente haciendo que de detuviera._

_-¡Por favor! – casi le rogó -tenía apenas nueve… o diez y… - suspiró lentamente, volviéndose para observar a los otros de nuevo. Luego cerró los ojos y pareció que peleaba internamente; luego murmuró casi inaudiblemente –Está bien, yo… yo creo que estaba medio clavada contigo en ese entonces, pero…- Helga levantó la vista para observarlo – pero aun así no sé cómo pude haber sido capaz de hacer una declaración de ese tamaño y… y… ¡cómo te atreves a mencionarlo ahora, Cabeza de Balón, después de todo este tiempo! Ya no somos los mismos. Ese tiempo se acabó. Además, tú nunca me mostraste el menor interés, no sé, nunca pediste tiempo, ni nada… ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera mostraste haberte dado cuenta. ¡Así que ahora toda la cosa esta olvidada y enterrada!- La chica terminó su perorata respirando agitadamente. Lentamente ella volvió a ver hacia el frente y se quedó mirando a los otros por un rato._

_- Fuiste una chica muy valiente- se atrevió a decirle con una sonrisa – y yo creo que fue muy amable de tu parte… - se detuvo. Arnold realmente sabía a donde quería llegar, así que tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras –lamento haber actuado de esa manera… ese día… y después, pero…-_

_-Por favor, Arnold…- ella tomo aire antes de seguir –siempre estuve avergonzada por eso. Y siempre te agradecí en secreto por que nunca lo dijeras- ella estaba aún abochornada pero se veía más en control. Nerviosamente, se llevó la mano a la cabeza para quitarse la máscara de cátcher y aparentemente, rompió la liga que mantenía su cabello recogido, por lo que este se liberó de la cola de caballo y como una cascada dorada cayó sobre su cara y hombros y la esencia de su champú lleno el aire. Arnold siguió observándola, viendo como sus largas pestañas se sacudían y sus labios se fruncían mientras soltaba su famoso – ¡Criminal!- y reducía el paso para maldecir la goma rota y hacerle gestos al piso. –Maldición- siguió caminando al tiempo que ponía la máscara en las manos de Arnold y recogía su cabello para atarlo otra vez con el listón rosa de su moño. Arnold estaba suficientemente cerca para ver los claros vellos en su piel enrojecida y las pequeñas gotas de sudor como rocío sobre su piel._

_Cuando sacó una pequeña toalla de su bolsillo y secó el sudor de su cara y cuello, a Arnold se le fue la quijada al suelo. Había algo en una chica agitada que elevaba sus brazos y estiraba su cuello que hacía que su mente parara y dedicara todo su ser a absorber lo que veía: algunos mechones dorados meciéndose al viento; su suave piel; el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su olor… que podía estar un poco alterado a causa del ejercicio, pero aun ella tan femenino, tan de ella. El actual, adulto Arnold podía ver en esa Helga de trece años a la hermosa mujer en que se convertiría con los años. Alta y esbelta, rubia de ojos azules… un renuente cliché; aún más… era inteligente, ingeniosa, determinada, fuerte y sofisticada (aunque solo cuando quería)._

_Helga abrió sus ojos para volver a ver a los chicos que iban adelante, casi con demasiada intensidad; ellos cargaban sus cosas del beisbol y de vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás. Helga exhaló largamente y miró a Arnold a los ojos _

–_Yo creí que teníamos un entendimiento acerca de eso, Cabeza de Balón- su voz se elevó – ¡Eso nunca pasó!- La rubia pareció ganar compostura cuando un gesto travieso cruzó su cara._

_-¡Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes!- Arnold le espetó fastidiado – Sucedió… - Helga trató de calmarlo con ese ademán mandón pero él ya estaba cansado por tanto esperar (aunque esa espera fue principalmente por sus propios intereses, a decir verdad)._

_-¡Diablos! Y justo ahora quieres hablar de ello ¿y yo tengo que estar de acuerdo?- Sus ojos estaban que echaban chispas – ¡como si lo merecieras!- ella miro furtivamente a los chicos de adelante otra vez. Iggy iba platicando relajadamente con Brainy, quien estaba viéndolos con una expresión seria. Arnold se detuvo de pronto y la tomo del brazo._

_-¡Olvídate de ellos! Necesito hablar contigo y me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás…-_

_-A mí me importa- ella dijo en voz baja, luchando por soltarse el brazo, luego siguió caminando._

_Harold y la mitad de los chicos que iban atrás se estaban despidiendo, Helga les dijo adiós con la mano. Arnold pasó una mano por sus cabellos, soltando su respiración._

_Helga, realmente necesito saber si tu… si tú en verdad… si era de verdad… lo que dijiste.- pudo ver que sus ojos se abrieron mucho y una rápida sacudida hizo temblar sus hombros; el aprovechó para seguir antes de que ella reaccionara – me acusas de que nunca dije nada, de que no di una señal pero tu hiciste lo mismo. Estos cuatro años nunca demostraste nada. Incluso pensé que había sido un sueño, que estaba loco y que como era posible que tú, Helga G. Pataki, nada más y nada menos, pudiera estar enamorada de mí. Fue un shock, no sé si eres capaz de entenderlo. Siempre me decías apodos, me hacías bromas, me ofendías, te reías de mí… era demasiado confuso. Pasé todo ese fin de semana y los días que siguieron tratando de reconciliar el hecho y… y… luego el lunes todo volvió a ser igual- extendió sus brazos ampliamente – la misma Helga de siempre, mi tormento, la chica que solía hacerme sentir como un tonto. Y todo de nuevo otra vez: las bromas, las bolitas de papel, las ofensas… Pasé semanas buscando alguna señal de que hablabas en serio, de que mostraras la más pequeña amabilidad. – su voz se diluyó. Helga veía hacia el suelo, así que no podía ver su expresión._

_Siguió caminando mirando hacia adelante, luego al suelo y finalmente a Helga quien caminaba aun a su lado. Habían pasado varios minutos; Helga ahora parecía titubeante… ¿temerosa? Sus puños se encogían. Abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. Arnold supo que estaba seriamente en problemas porque a pesar que cualquiera cosa que saliera de sus labios era muy importante, lo único que deseaba era perderse en ellos._

_-¿Porque es importante para ti?- le preguntó con voz baja, aun mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos cubiertos por el cabello, pero aun así, por un instante, pudo observar la cruel y retorcida mueca en su boca. Arnold sintió como si un barril de agua helada le fuera vaciado encima, se sintió expuesto, casi como si estuviera desnudo._

_Dios... ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Qué Helga aun lo amaba? ¡Ja! ¿Que lo había amado alguna vez? Sintió su estómago ponerse duro, como si toda la sangre huyera de su cuerpo. Incluso pudo sentir como si se elevara - extra corporalmente-por encima y verse a ellos mismos allí abajo, caminando. El estúpido chico con cabeza de balón, aún más enano que ella y la belleza en ciernes. También veía la sonrisa que no se podía contener, la burla lista para explotarle en la cara. ¡Esta era Helga, por Dios, la chica a quien todos sus amigos aún temían! Nunca supo realmente como logró calmarse y hallar su voz._

_-¿Helga querida, no eres tan ingenua, o si? – se sorprendió por esta desconocida voz –para presumir con los chicos, por supuesto y tú sabes, reírnos un rato- forzó un gesto burlón aunque su voz pareció fallarle –con estos tipos se necesita ser vanidoso de vez en cuando; llevar la cuenta de los corazones que hemos roto- habían llegado a la esquina donde Helga solía separarse del grupo. Arnold no sabía cómo diablos es que seguía caminando. Sentía como si ya no estuviera allí. Helga se detuvo y volteó a verlo._

_-¡Yo no estoy en tu cuenta y lo sabes bien!- los profundos ojos lo miraron valientemente y su voz era fría –Mi corazón no ha sido roto, al menos no por ti. Tu famosa confesión fue hace 4 años, ¡por Dios, date cuenta!- Arnold se sorprendió de que su voz sonara igual que siempre, intensa pero no especialmente dolida, de que sus ademanes estuvieran controlados, incluso de ese asomo de sonrisa que no tenía nada en que ver con la burla que él sabía estuvo a punto de recibir -No te atrevas a ir y contarle a tus amigos. Sería una mentira y no creo que sea muy sabio el estar orgulloso de –supuestamente- haber roto el corazón de una niña de nueve años. ¡Y por Dios, de dejar que 'La Dora-Diosa' se te escapara de las manos, idiota!" Helga le arrebató sus cosas y torció la boca en una falsa sonrisa de agradecimiento._

_Él se quedó como estatua, viendo a la rubia cruzar la calle con su paso elástico y gritarles a los chicos que para que la esperaran. Iggy le sonrió y luego de unas palabras se despidió. Brainy había estado observando a Arnold y asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de alejarse con Helga. La mente de Arnold estaba frenética aunque su cuerpo estuviera quieto. No podía creer lo que recién había sucedido. Había soñado con este momento por tanto tiempo y ahora estaba parado ahí, tiesamente incapaz de dejar de ver a la pareja rubia que se alejaba o siquiera de darse cuenta de si la burla que vio en su rostro había sido real o la había imaginado._

* * *

Ahora, recostado en su cama de siempre mientras esperaba, su mente seguía perdida en la memoria. La pequeña pelota de beisbol descendió y él la atrapo expertamente con su mano sin guante, solo para lanzarla una vez más hacia el techo, la mente ausente, los ojos verdes entrecerrados en el rostro de este Arnold adulto.

La rojiza luz del sol de esta fresca tarde se colaba a través del tragaluz en su techo, pero no le ponía la atención de otras ocasiones. Otros recuerdos llenaban su mente: una Helga aún niña que sostenía su cabeza y lo besaba en la azotea de un edificio. O cuando –no pudo evitar sonreír- vestida de novia y corriendo detrás de ellos en el Cementerio de Hillwood les daba un susto de muerte. La rubia adolescente besándose con Harold en el Gran Pete frente a toda la pandilla de beisbol. Helga siempre había sido enérgica y aventada. Nunca se negaba a un reto, incluso si corría el riesgo de terminar abochornada, como cuando a los dieciséis años, bailaba encima de su mesa- bueno la mesa de los chicos- en el Baile de Halloween de los Lloyd. O aquella velada del año pasado en que llego al Baile de Navidad de la mano de Jaime O y no paró de sonreír y bailar con él. No se despegaron en toda la noche y no compartieron a su pareja con nadie. La causa de esta bizarra escena aún era desconocida para él e incluso para Gerald. Jaime O ya estaba divorciado para ese entonces y era una opción inconcebible como acompañante de Helga. Arnold no fue el único que se sintió despechado esa noche.

Tal como había dicho antes, Helga era la viva imagen de un cliché, ahora más que nunca. En la prepa era la imagen perfecta de la porrista, pero por supuesto ese papel no era para ella. La labor de porrista les sentaba bien a chicas femeninas como Ruth o Lila, no a ella. Helga peleó por un puesto en el equipo varonil de Beisbol y por supuesto lo consiguió. Soportó la hostilidad y las bromas de sus compañeros mayores y los chismes de las chicas. Pero los superó y salió aún más fuerte, tanto, que incluso aprendió a usar su feminidad para coquetear con los chicos del equipo contrario para tomar ventaja en los juegos.

Y ahora, su recuerdo favorito. Él, Arnold, teniéndola inmovilizada en el césped debajo de sí, con los brazos extendidos y sujetándola por las muñecas. La visión de sus azulísimos ojos, su rostro agitado y su cabello dorado derramado sobre el verde manto… jadeando… rehusando a mirarlo porque sabía que había perdido y estaba completamente a su merced. Ese recuerdo lo golpeó con fuerza. Incluso ahora, a sus veintiún años, todavía luchaba para controlarse cuando evocaba ese mero recuerdo. Por un momento eterno, solo la miró fijamente, como hipnotizado; perfectamente consciente de su posición sobre ella. Su respiración se volvió pesada. La visión era irresistible y el solo era un buen chico, con el más preciado objeto de sus deseos latiendo aprisionado debajo de él.

Descendió para olerla… para besarla… para perderse en ella… para perderse en el calor de su cuerpo inmóvil. Inmóvil. Se dejó caer con todo su peso encima de ella para obtener alguna respuesta y Helga dejó escapar un gemido ahogado que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua y besarla como se debe; liberó sus manos para sujetarla por los costados y acariciarla. Gimió cuando finalmente ella correspondió a su beso, abrazándose a su cuello y arqueándose contra él. Arnold se volvió loco. Normalmente era un muchacho decente y controlado, pero ahora no quería detenerse. El ardor en su vientre de hizo ver que el momento de detenerse había pasado y ahora estaba perdido. Por un momento eterno estuvo efectiva y felizmente perdido.

-¡Oye Arnold!- Arnold recordaba que la situación había terminado abruptamente debido a Gerald, pero ignoró el llamado en aras de mantener vivo el recuerdo. Era real, tan vívido. Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de alejar el recuerdo de Gerald de la escena pero entonces sintió un empujón en el hombro. En un instante se levantó de la cama donde había estado tirado boca abajo sobre su almohada y se volteó para encontrar a Gerald con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes.

- Lo siento amigo, pero lo necesitabas. Ahí viene Phil!- Gerald recogió la almohada. -¿Helga?- preguntó sonriente al tiempo que la recolocaba en su lugar correcto. –Compadre, ya deberías hacer algo respecto a ella… o al menos, consíguete una chica para saciar tu sed...- entonces se rió otra vez en esa manera burlona que el acostumbraba – Güey, se me olvidaba que ya tienes novia-.

-¡Ya Cállate!- Arnold lo empujo fuera de su camino en lo que iba a su closet para escoger otra camisa y cambiarse. Por supuesto Gerald seguía riendo.

-Creo que también deberías cambiar tus jeans-

Arnold gruñó.

-Gerald…-

-Lo sé, lo sé… nadie necesita saber…. Ya me conoces, no tienes que pedirlo. Pero si quieres un consejo… y aun si no lo quieres… Arnold, amigo. Necesitas hablar con ella, digo, ya tiene veintiuno, es de lo mejorcito que encuentras en la escuela y ya todos se dieron cuenta aun cuando ella trata de pasar desapercibida. No lo sé, cualquier día nos sale con que se muda… con alguien más. Sabes a qué me refiero… además… ¿que podrías perder? No sería la primera vez que te dicen que no-.

Phil entró al cuarto antes de que Arnold pudiera responder – no que el necesitara pensar acerca de lo que Gerald dijo. Era algo que ya tenía años pensando. Phil les pregunto si iban al mismo lugar que iban cada que venían al pueblo desde que se hicieron mayores de edad; su tarde del jueves. Una salida solo para chicos.

-Así es, abuelo- Arnold asintió mientras se abotonaba los jeans. -_Romántico's Bar_ es agradable. Buena música, TV de alta definición y una extensa variedad de cervezas nacionales e importadas, tu sabes-

-Además Román es cool.- agregó Gerald. El dueño y barman era un mexicano alto y con bigotón. – además a los chicos les gusta y es solo para hombres, tu sabes cómo es eso- Gerald movió las cejas arriba y abajo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Un lugar especial para machos- Phil dijo con un dejo de envidia en su voz. Phil era aún un hombre fuerte pero a sus noventa y tres años una salida al bar ya era un cansancio innecesario. –Bien, espero que se diviertan y no beban demasiado. No les hará ningún bien-.

Arnold esperaba un comentario en la línea de 'quien fuera joven, sediento y con prisa' pero no vino. Entonces le sonrió y se despidió, recordándole que eran buenos chicos que se portaban bien antes de bajar las escaleras y dejar la casa seguido por Gerald.

* * *

Publicado en Octubre de 2012

Publicado originalmente en Julio de 2010 en inglés.

Oye Arnold! y todos sus personajes y entorno pertenecen a Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon y Viacom. No poseo sus derechos ni ninguna marca registrada mencionada en este capítulo o en el resto de la historia. Cualquier marca registrada mencionada aquí será solo con propósitos de antecedentes y entorno cultural. No pretendo ninguna ganancia.

Sin embargo si poseo la trama, algunos lugares y los personajes originales que serán mencionados en la historia. La historia se extenderá por arriba de los treinta y cinco capítulos, así que si les gusta, por favor aguanten conmigo. Actualmente hay veintiséis capítulos publicados en inglés que iré publicando a razón de dos por semana hasta alcanzar la otra versión y terminarla con suerte a mediados del próximo año al mismo tiempo en los dos idiomas.

Advertencia. Tiene clasificación T, pero probablemente se vuelva M más adelante.

Reviews son más que bien recibidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

Capítulo 2

Phoebe

* * *

El vuelo de Palo Alto hacia Hillwood no era lo suficientemente silencioso para su gusto, pero gracias a Dios mucho mejor que la espera en el aeropuerto. Sabía que se debía a que las vacaciones de verano apenas empezaban... El avión estaba lleno principalmente con jóvenes estudiantes y niños, lo que explicaba el barullo que era casi imposible de callar.

La joven estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de este verano de nuevo en casa. Después de tres años cursando Pre Med en la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Stanford y con la mayor parte de sus vacaciones de primavera y verano permaneciendo en Palo Alto, ya sea en cursos de verano o trabajos temporales en el hospital local, Phoebe se había acostumbrado a vivir a la carrera… y también se había acostumbrado a su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Por supuesto que había extrañado a Helga, más de lo que quería reconocer (aunque afortunadamente se habían visto tres meses atrás) y el resto de la pandilla. Durante los últimos años apenas los había visto en las vacaciones de invierno, que eran la única temporada que pasaba en casa. Era doloroso pensar en todas esas personas que fueron tan significativos durante los años de infancia y adolescencia, ahora se había convertido en casi desconocidos. Aun cuando estaba en buenos terminos con todos ellos y aún mantenían en comunicación a través de la web, tres años podría crear una brecha profunda en su amistad, especialmente después de… aquello.

Helga seguía siendo su mejor amiga, y a diferencia de los demás, entendía perfectamente la razón detrás de sus actos. Terminar una relación no era fácil y después de casi diez años de noviazgo había sido casi tan difícil como dejar a sus padres. Y es que mantener una relación con un novio coqueto que vivía en el lado opuesto del país era una tarea difícil; especialmente cuando el cariño estaba tan desgastado y la confianza perdida. Por otro lado y siendo completamente egoísta, había muchos y muy hermosos peces en los ríos de California…

Phoebe sabía que la mayor parte de la tropa pensaba que había engañado a Gerald; pero esa no era la verdad... bueno, no exactamente. La relación entre ellos había sido dañada desde sus años de adolescencia. Gerald nunca dejó de considerarse todo un conquistador y amaba la admiración femenina hasta un punto enfermizo. Había sido entretenido e incluso divertido al principio, pero en algún momento Phoebe se hartó de sentirse agraviada y de que Gerald no le prestara la debida atención. Ni siquiera después de que ella le reclamara constantemente y que incluso Helga llegara a amenazarlo con sus puños, simplemente Gerald fingía no darse cuenta. Además esa no era la única causa de peleas. Sus diferentes costumbres y… bah! ¿Qué caso tenía recordarlo ahora?

A diferencia de Helga, Phoebe estaba en contra de las discusiones, pero en cierto modo, la constante indulgencia con que guiaba su papel de novia había terminado por atenuar sus sentimientos así que últimamente la relación era sólo por costumbre y no por amor. Estaba segura de que Gerald había resentido también la falta de pasión en sus vidas. No es la pasión en el sentido literal de la palabra, por supuesto que no. Eso había estado presente desde... bueno... había estado presente; pero la novedad, la emoción, la admiración mutua, el ingenio se había perdido. Además, esa apremiante y básica necesidad de cazar que Gerald tenía simplemente debía ser puesta en libertad. Así que la ruptura era necesaria. Phoebe sabía que el truene había sido bienvenido para Gerald también, el problema era…

Ella había evitado al grupo de amigos en lo que el chisme se apagaba. Ella sabía que Gerald ya lo había superado y que desde entonces había tenido una buena temporada de caza. Ella también la tuvo. La reina de los chismes había tenido mucha leña para hacer fuego y vaya que lo hizo y Phoebe tuvo que soportar la antipatía de sus amigos porque había sido la que engañó.

Ya hacía casi dos años de eso y hoy era la primera vez que volvía a casa con la esperanza de que el asunto hubiera quedado atrás. Ella y Gerald incluso se hablaban (a través de la web o a veces por teléfono) debido a la relación que ambos tenían con Helga y ella siendo amiga del resto de la pandilla. Bueno... tan buen amigo como se puede ser cuando la interacción sólo llegaba a través de Facebook.

Tratando de cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos, Phoebe se obligó a pensar en su mejor amiga. Helga debía estar aún en Massachusetts, donde asistía a la Escuela de Comunicación de la Universidad de Boston. A pesar del ser fin del semestre, ella tenía que permanecer allá hasta el próximo martes debido a su trabajo como becaria de Escritura Creativa. Su maestra, la Sra. Robinson la había alentado a aplicar para un puesto de trabajo en la Editorial Casa Universitaria. Helga había estado preparando su cartera que con tanto ahínco que había estado prácticamente desaparecida toda la semana pasada. La cita estaba prevista para el lunes por la tarde.

Después de eso, Phoebe sabía Helga tenía que conducir hasta Hillwood donde debía asistir a una conferencia en el Auditorio Hillwood el miércoles próximo en la que estaba programada como uno de los oradores. A pesar de que se especializaba en Periodismo, Helga todavía amaba la poesía y era la mejor defensora del idioma que Phoebe haya conocido. Bueno... exceptuando todas esas floridas expresiones tan propias de ella.

Phoebe no pudo detener la sonrisa que curvó labios cuando repitió esos 'Sheeesh" o 'Criminal' que articuló en silencio para sí misma. Sintió un cálido confort su interior al pensar en su amiga. Helga Pataki siempre era así de apasionada para todo. Ella era lo único que le hacía falta a su vida en California. El solo hecho de tener a Helga cerca proporcionaba emoción para todos los días; ya sea que la vieras recitando poesía a un vagabundo tirado en la calle o huyendo de las consecuencias de una de sus bromas. O uno de sus favoritos, mirándola provocando un acalorado debate entre los amigos en cualquier velada. La gente siempre reaccionaba intensamente con ella. Siempre era divertido tenerla cerca.

Después de un profundo suspiro, la pequeña chica de pelo negro chica deseaba su amiga rubia estuviera allí para su llegada. Pero sabía que no era posible, Helga todavía tenía mucho trabajo por delante y ella debía esperar hasta la noche del miércoles para reencontrase otra vez con todo el mundo en la casa de Rhonda y su Fiesta de Bienvenida del Verano, donde la toda la vieja pandilla iba a asistir.

Phoebe sabía muy bien que la pandilla solía reunirse por las tardes en una cafetería relativamente nueva que se encontraba justo enfrente de Tina Park, un lugar agradable fundado y manejado en sociedad por los padres de Sid y Harold. Cualquiera que quisiera podía reunirse allí sin necesidad de confirmar asistencia o excusarse por no ir.

Sabiendo que Helga no estaría allí para su llegada ni para su re-introducción con los viejos amigos, Phoebe no estaba segura acerca de asistir o no esos primeros días. Además, ella estaría ocupada en casa porque sus padres le dijeron que la casa se estaba renovando y que necesitaban ayuda. Un ceño frunció su inmaculado rostro, mientras se preguntaba si podría ser posible evitar la banda durante los próximos cuatro días.

La pequeña chica recordó que casi todos ellos iniciarían el verano en Hillwood. Después de pasar el semestre fuera porque la mayoría de ellos habían dejado la ciudad para asistir a la universidad. Rhonda iba a Princeton, Nadine a Seattle, Sheena se había ido a Miami, Curly y Lorenzo iban a Harvard. Eugene y Brian a NYU; Iggy fue a UCLA. Harold fue a hacer una carrera de dos años en Utah, algo relacionado con comida. Stinky, Sid y Lila se había quedado en Hillwood para asistir al Community College. Y por supuesto faltaba Arnold, quien asistía a la Universidad de Suffolk y Gerald quien estaba en la misma escuela que Helga, así que el trío iba a Boston.

En algún momento en medio del el verano probablemente los planes de todo el mundo iban a cambiar: Phoebe y sus padres irían a la playa; Rhonda estaba planeando visitar París de nuevo y Phoebe sabía que Helga tendría que pagar su deuda a Big Bob, por lo que debía permanecer Hillwood todo el verano. La misma historia se aplicaba a Arnold, cuya presencia era necesaria en la casa de huéspedes para ayudar a sus abuelos en el funcionamiento diario del lugar. Por otro lado, ella no sabía si Gerald...

Phoebe de pronto sintió un nudo el estómago, no había hablado con Gerald cara a cara desde su ruptura. Ellos se habían visto desde lejos en ese baile de Navidad, año y medio atrás, pero se habían logrado evitar el uno al otro y el invierno pasado no habían coincidido para nada. Phoebe no sabía por qué de repente se sentía así; porque sabía que para ella ya era pasado y también porque sabía que Gerald había tenido algunas novias después, aunque hoy en día era soltero. _"Demasiada información para haberlo superado, ¿no? '_ Ella se reprendió, pero su mente respondió presto_ 'Bueno, tener su mejor amiga en primer plano hace imposible no saberlo, ¿verdad?'_ Y con eso esperaba reunir el valor necesario para el inevitable reencuentro.

* * *

N / A:

Published: 1 de Noviembre de 2012

No poseo derechos sobre Oye Arnold!

No poseo derechos sobre cualquier otro lugar, la universidad, editorial, red social o cualquier elemento reconocible mencionado aquí.

Los siguientes dos capítulos venrán irán rápido, el problema será después.

Ahora es más fácil dejar tus comentarios. El recuadro está justo aquí abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oye Arnold! / Hey Arnold! Es propiedad de Viacon y Craig Bartlett. Este es el trabajo de un fan y no de alguien pretendiendo alguna ganancia._

_No poseo ningún nombre comercial reconocido que sea mencionado en este capítulo o en el resto de la historia; míos son sin embargo el plot y los personajes originales._

_Advertencia. En esta historia de ficción los personajes son ya adultos así que está catalogado T por lenguaje y situaciones._

* * *

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

Capítulo 3

Gerald

* * *

Era muy temprano y el clima en Hillwood ya estaba caliente. Se había aclimatado ya a las condiciones de Boston así que le era difícil tratar de aumentar el ritmo debido a esa sofocada sensación de que le faltaba el aire por lo que su trote matutino era más difícil. Gerald sabía que la parte más difícil eran los primeros días; que después de una semana o algo así su cuerpo se acostumbraría nuevamente a este calor y humedad y entonces podría cumplir su ejercicio requerido sin dificultad.

Tras una beca completa debida a sus habilidades en el baloncesto, sabía que no debía descuidar su condición física. Por lo tanto, allí estaba él, muy temprano en la mañana tratando de compensar la falta práctica del viernes y los excesos de la noche del jueves.

Fue una velada increíble y que bien que todos pudieron acudir esa noche, incluso _los niños ricos_ Lorenzo y Peapod-Como-quiera-que-se-llame-Kid; los _serios_ como Brian o esa _mente loca_ de Thaddeus alias Curly que no necesitaba ninguna presentación. Gerald la había pasado muy bien. La camaradería fue fantástica. Le recordó a los viejos tiempos, como después de una tarde pasada en Gerald Park o deslizándose por la colina, pero con todas las ventajas de la adultez.

Han pasado la noche jugando billar, bebiendo cerveza, viendo el partido en una pantalla gigante, entre viejos recuerdos, fantochando acerca de mujeres, o hablando sobriamente del futuro o sus problemas económicos… o incluso un futuro matrimonio. Lo bromas no habían sido dejadas de lado. Antiguas reputaciones salieron a flote y nadie había salido ileso. Ahí estaban '_el niño de mamá'_ Harold por supuesto; o Lorenzo _El Estirado_, con un gusto sucio por chicas sucias; pasando por 'Eugene Eugenia', 'Sid Dos apéndices, 'Arnold El Insaciable', con la fama que le creó Lila en la prepa o 'Gerald, El… Traicionado...' por decirlo en una palabra decente, debido a las ampliamente conocidas acciones de Phoebe.

Gerald frunció el ceño haciendo un esfuerzo para empezar a correr. Esos chicos eran terribles. Había sido una bendición que las chicas no estuvieran allí porque sería probable que de ahí en adelante cambiaran su comportamiento enfrente de ellos, si es que no les perdían para siempre la confianza. Era increíble cuan diferente se comportaban frente a las chicas que cuando estaban solos. No es que Gerald se asustara fácilmente, él conocía suficientes jóvenes en las fraternidades para aguantar eso y aún más.

Pero estaba un poco preocupado porque en el bar había algunos vecinos que los conocían desde la infancia, como el señor Green, que ocupaba una de las mesas del rincón acompañado de algunos de sus compañeros políticos, dirigiéndoles miradas de desaprobación. Entre ellos se encontraba un joven que parecía llevar la conversación. Gerald lo conocía porque su cara estaba en carteles por toda la ciudad e incluso en Boston. El tipo era algo así como la nueva cara de los republicanos. Gerald había estado un poco incómodo.

Reorientando su atención al trayecto, Gerald vio a Nadine trotando en la acera de afuera del parque. La chica agitó su mano mientras hablaba en su dispositivo Bluetooth. Él le devolvió el saludo. ¿No es muy temprano para chismes? Conociéndolas, probablemente esa era Rhonda en el otro lado de la línea, El verano apenas se estaba empezando y debía haber montañas de chismes en espera de ser desentrañados.

El chico alto recordó que la noche anterior había estado en este nuevo lugar de los padres de Harold y Sid, "La Cabañita del Café" y platicando sobre la próxima boda de Patty y Harold a llevarse a cabo en otoño. Todos los miembros de la banda tenían algo que decir al respecto. Rhonda había dejado en claro su opinión de que a su edad, el matrimonio podría ser una decisión arriesgada, pero la mayor parte de la banda expresaron sus mejores deseos para la pareja.

También hablaron de que los implicados eran mayores que ellos. Harold tenía veinticinco ya y manejaba una cadena de carnicerías que se veía bien, mientras que Patty, un año más joven, tenía un buen trabajo en una oficina en el centro. Gerald, como la mayoría de sus amigos reconocieron que tal vez, sólo tal vez Rhonda pudiera tener razón en su suposición de que a los veintiún años, el matrimonio no era una sabia decisión.

Entre otros, la conversación tomó hacia el reencuentro retrasado con Phoebe. Todos sabían que ella estaba en la ciudad desde el sábado y hasta hoy nadie había visto ni oído de ella. Gerald esperaba algo por el estilo. Phoebe había evitado la banda desde su separación debido a toda la alharaca y los malentendidos generados.

Phoebe había tenido que soportar la hostilidad de sus amigos que estaban convencidos de que había sido una traidora y que él (Gerald) había sido el pobrecito cornudo. Ahora, casi dos años después, Gerald era perfectamente capaz de discernir que más allá del acto de traición e incluso más allá de sus sentimientos heridos, el culpable de todo el malentendido había sido la forma en que la historia había sido dada a conocer.

Resulta que en el inicio de su segundo año en la universidad, había habido un testigo de la incipiente aventura de Phoebe en Stanford; un testigo que se llamaba nada más y nada menos que Wolfgang. Testigo que además había tomado a su cargo _la responsabilidad_ de hacérselo saber a todos los interesados. Él había twitteado la primicia. Había sido él mismo Wolfgang quien dejó caer la noticia sobre él y (por supuesto) había estado burlándose de él hasta que Gerald cerró su sesión.

La traición de Phoebe fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Gerald había tenido que soportar en su vida, y sin duda la más ignominiosa. Había llamado a Phoebe todo el día y la había insultado de todas las maneras posibles. También había decidido volar a California al día siguiente para confrontarla, pero gracias a Dios, Arnold había estado allí para pacificarlo y detenerlo. Su mejor amigo había pedido en nombre de su amistad que esperara un solo día, sólo un día y que podía hacer lo que quisiera después de eso. Y aunque parecía difícil, había funcionado.

El final del día siguiente había traído tranquilidad, calma y comprensión. Y dentro de los siguientes días Gerald había llegado a comprender que, si ellos hubieran sido sinceros el uno al otro, una ruptura en el tiempo había sido necesaria, había impedido que este lío y había ayudado a evitar el descrédito de Phoebe. Descrédito que la chica seguía soportando en la actualidad. No era justo para ella y Gerald lo sabía. Él tampoco había sido un santo a lo largo de su relación, pero había sido discreto, o al menos, no había tenido la desgracia de tratar con un despreciable bocón.

Otro tema en su reunión había sido la llegada tardía de Helga. En vista de que Gerald era el más pendiente de sus asuntos, él comentó lo que sabía de los quehaceres de la rubia e incluso obtuvo algunas promesas de asistencia a la conferencia en el Auditorio Cívico. Gerald reprimió una sonrisa porque sabía muy bien por la falta de interés de sus amigos en sesiones de poesía. Sabía que cuando llegara el día, iba a ser probablemente el único presente y sería por su interés en el asunto, además del apoyo que él sabía Helga esperaba de él debido a sus recientemente descubiertos lazos de la amistad.

Una gran sonrisa se posó en su cara mientras aumentaba el volumen de la canción que sonaba en su iPod. Si alguien le hubiera dicho el año pasado que se convertiría en fan de este tipo de música seguramente les hubiera dicho que estaban drogados. Todo el mundo sabía que la música era en: Puff Daddy, Black Eyes… bueno ya sabes, eso era música. ¿Pero ABBA? ¿En serio? Era increíble cuanto se había corrompido. Bueno, pensando un poco más profundamente debía admitir que muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida este último año. La música era el elemento menos importante.

Hasta el final de su segundo año y una causa de la proximidad de las Universidades de Boston y Suffolk, Gerald y Arnold había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en un edificio en el centro. Pero entonces, Arnold había sido invitado a compartir una habitación en el campus debido a su habilidad en los asuntos sociales y Gerald lo había animado a aceptar la oferta. Era una ganga y siempre era mejor vivir en un ambiente de fraternidad en el campus de esa pocilga que habitaban. Él mismo podía encontrar otro lugar más cerca de su propio campus.

Ese verano Gerald había llegado a casa sólo para que sus padres le informaran que Timberly partiría a Seattle a la universidad en otoño y por lo tanto, sus presupuestos se reducirán. Y para agravar su pesar, no tenía siquiera un lugar para vivir. Había renunciado a su antigua habitación en la esperanza de encontrar un lugar mejor y más cerca, pero había pospuesto la búsqueda hasta su regreso, un par de semanas antes de empezar las clases. Ahora, probablemente tenía que volver temprano en pleno verano.

Por otro lado, y volviendo al principio cuando eran estudiantes de primer año, Bob Pataki había alquilado una habitación muy agradable para su pequeña Mini-Bob con coletas en un lodge exclusivo para señoritas. Big Bob era el mismo patán y negli... bueno… quizá ya no negligente pero si una mezcla entre una especie de padre autoritario y este fanfarrón que recordaba de su infancia, y como cualquier buen fanfarrón, que no permitiría que su hija viviera en un lugar sin renombre o pasando carencias

.

Pronto se supo por Helga y sus compañeras que la anciana que estaba a cargo de la casa era una bruja venenosa. Helga no tardó en estar harta de los modos groseros y excentricidades de la vieja que manejaba el lugar. A pesar de que no era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, Gerald sabía que Helga no era una mocosa malcriada, no era alcohólica ni drogadicta ni loca amante de la vida nocturna. Pero las chicas decentes no existían en la mente perversa de esta vieja bruja. Gerald había conocido de primera mano a la mujer porque de alguna manera él era relativamente cercano a Helga. Esta señora era realmente un dolor en el trasero por decir lo menos. El mismo había sufrido una tarde llena de ofensas, desprecio y palabras hirientes en un único día en que Helga había aceptado que se juntaran para estudiar. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Arnold, con su amabilidad y buenas maneras podría haber tolerado ese viejo sapo.

Gerald también sabía que Helga había pasado todas las vacaciones rogando a su padre que la dejara encontrar otro lugar. Después de años y casi una docena de planes, ella finalmente lo consiguió cuando hizo a su padre para darse cuenta de que podía ampliar su riqueza mediante la compra de un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones que había encontrado justo en frente del Río Charles. "Tu sabes… debes tomar ventaja de esta crisis en el sector inmobiliario, 'Papi'". El señor Pataki finalmente mordió el anzuelo y aceptó con avidez la treta.

Un par de días más tarde, se llevó a cabo la firma del acuerdo e hizo a Helga su propietario legal, con sólo dos condiciones: en primer lugar, Helga no podía vender el lugar por lo menos tres años después de terminar la universidad, y en segundo lugar, será un ensayo para probar su inteligencia en el manejo de dinero. Él le dijo que la carrera para heredar El Imperio Pataki había iniciado oficialmente. Helga había aceptado a regañadientes las condiciones sólo porque siempre desconfiaba de los motivos reales detrás de 'buenas obras' de Bob pero después de unos días, dejó de preocuparle porque había obtenido mucho más que lo que había buscado.

Este cuento todo sobre los asuntos de Helga era el trasfondo por el que Gerald habría de salir de su difícil situación. La mano de ayuda no había sido otra que la mencionada heredera Pataki. Ella se había acercado a él, de manera discreta, el verano pasado en uno de esos días en que Gerald sabía que tenía que cortar sus vacaciones para comenzar la búsqueda de su nuevo lugar. Sorprendiéndolo, se había unido con él una mañana durante su práctica, había mantenido el ritmo y había platicado de cosas sin importancia por un rato. Gerald hubiera querido dejarla atrás pero casi había terminado. Luego, tomándolo por sorpresa y en sus mejores modos mandones, había "ofrecido" el segundo dormitorio en el apartamento en trueque con su (modestia aparte) impresionantes habilidades culinarias, y "un par de otras cosillas sin importancia". No habría dinero involucrado.

Él estaba asombrado. Gerald había estado consciente de la negociación entre Helga y su padre ese verano debido a una sesión de chismes con Rhonda y sabía de la desconfianza de la chica hacia la _bondad_ de Bob. Pero la desconfianza de Helga para con su padre era nada comparado con la suya. Esto era Helga G. Pataki con quién estaba tratando. La chica más complicada y tortuosa que había conocido nunca. Si no fuera por como se veía, incluso se podría pensar que ella no era una chica en lo absoluto.

El tartamudeó por un rato, incluso tembló mientras hablaba, pero la había escuchado con atención. Era realmente una buena oferta, diablos, era fantástica incluso. Pero sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Para ser sincero, había creído que ella le estaba tomando el pelo, o por lo menos, que trazaba algún plan malvado en esa retorcida mente de ella. Que se convertiría en una especie de esclavo al servicio de la 'Diosa Dorada' o como quiera que Harold la llamara; algún bizarro elfo doméstico o incluso... Gerald tragó en seco. '_¿Estás pensando que estoy tramando algún plan sucio para conseguirme un juguete, ¿verdad?'_ Helga había espetado con el ceño fruncido '_¡Qué imbécil, dame un poco de crédito, melenudo!" _e hizoun alto en su carrera, jadeando, mientras volteaba la cara a la salida del sol por un minuto entero antes de volver a hablar. Gerald la observaba en lo que esperaba a que ella dijera algo, también acalorado.

_"Escucha ... tal vez yo no debería estar aquí hablando contigo, pero vamos a darle una oportunidad"_ Tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta un banco cercano; su frente se arrugó _"Escuché de tu situación y sucede que tengo una habitación extra. Estoy en la privilegiada situación de poder escoger a mi compañero y no quiero tratar con alguna chica… abyecta"_ Helga hizo una mueca. Por los movimientos frenéticos de sus ojos, Gerald se dio cuenta de que hablar con él no era fácil para ella tampoco. Era extraño verla así. Además sabía que debía sentirse honrado porque ella estaba usando su jerga diplomática.

Se movió en el banco para enfrentarlo y sus rodillas tocaron las suyas. El sol se levantó detrás de ella y el resplandor de la luz del amanecer hizo que su pelo brillara de manera impresionante, casi como el fulgor de un tesoro _"Tu sabes de que hablo, eso de merodear por ahí, robar comida, fanfarronear, fumar, desordenar…"_ suspiró " _tú me conoces, ¿no es así? no soy la persona más dulce que puedes encontrar y no me gusta eso de andar haciendo nuevos amigos en cada esquina. Mis amigos son las mismas desde... toda la vida, y aún con ellos, no fue fácil al principio. Además, tu sabes que soy medio marimacha, tú mismo me llamas siempre así…. Odio todas esas risitas y esa dulzura, hablar de pendejaditas todo el día…"_

Ella soltó un gruñido y una sonrisa traviesa curvó ligeramente sus carnosos labios y encendió sus ojos cuando lo observó. Gerald se quedó sin habla. _"¿Quién es esta chica?_" recordó haber pensado entonces. De pronto, tuvo la impresión de que él no conocía a Helga en lo absoluto, o mejor dicho que esta chica rubia sentada frente a él era alguien más, alguien completamente desconocido hasta ahora. _"Hay mucha más Helga que la que vez a primera vista"_ pudo oír a Arnold decir. Trató de centrarse en su discurso y no en la suave y lechoso piel o ese lunar en su clavícula _"Además de Phoebe, la mayoría de mis mejores amigos son chicos, y nunca se dirá por ahí que Helga G. Pataki busca un chico como compañero de cuarto…" _ dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos_ "bueno, otro que no seas tú"_ añadió en un susurro profundo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estaba esta bella rubia coqueteando? Gerald tomó un poco de tiempo para recrearse en su perorata (y su apariencia, aun en contra de su voluntad) y luego sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

"_Yo ... eh ... así que, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Me quieres de tu compañero de cuarto?"_ lo miró sin palabras por un momento, antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

_"Sé que esto es raro"_ de nuevo la semi-sonrisa_ "Te conozco y aunque no somos los mejores amigos, te he conocido toda mi vida y la verdad me caes…. Sé que eres respetuoso y agradable, que eres bastante propenso al orden y la limpieza. Respetarías mi espacio y creo que podemos conseguir un buen arreglo. Yo creo que..."_ suspiró _cansada "Sé… que puedo confiar en ti"._ Gerald la miró, absorto, se sentía mareado. Ella alisaba la tela de sus pants, nerviosamente: _"Yo soy ordenada también, respetaría tu espacio, tu tiempo y tu trabajo"_ Hubo una pausa _"No me gusta la música a todo volumen, así que..." _se encogió de hombros_" Creo que no me importaría compartir cosas contigo. Soy una persona confiable... bueno... Me gustaría que llegaras a confiar en mí"_

"_Hey, hey, hey, Helga, espera..."_ Gerald le tomó las manos para llamar su atención _"confío en ti"_ la soltó _"y está bien... quiero decir, ¡Dios, esto es raro!"_ dijo tirando del cuello de su camiseta _"no lo sé, siento como ... como si me estuvieras tomando el pelo o algo así. Suena demasiado perfecto para ser real"._

_"Así que… ¿tenemos un trato?"_ Ella se había estado retorciendo sus nudillos. Él la observó con curiosidad.

_"¿De verdad quieres eso? No quiero que te estés sintiendo obligada o..."_

_"No, no estoy siendo obligada"_ se mordió el labio distraída, luego puso la mano a su pecho, pero la retiró con cautela "_Simplemente no quiero lidiar con toda la investigación y eso y luego terminar con la selección incorrecta. Necesitas un lugar, tengo una habitación y punto. E incluso cuando no somos exactamente amigos, creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione. Además, Big Bob te aceptaría... eventualmente. Él conoce a tus padres..."_ se calló, como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo. Gerald tenía pensamientos sólo para el Sr. Pataki.

_"Sobre el dinero…"_ comenzó Gerald _"Puedo pagarte algo..."  
_

_"¿Cuánto?"_ lo minimizó con un movimiento de su mano _"escucha, Gerald"_ Helga se inclinó hacia él _"Todo lo que me pagues me lo voy a gastar en alimentarme. Yo me encargo de los gastos de la casa. Creo que tú puedes con las comidas y algo de víveres. Es sólo un proyecto, podemos hacer cambios en el camino si es necesario. Lo que quiero es no decirle a Bob sobre el dinero"_

_"Debo insistir en dinero"_

_"Déjalo, de verdad. Fácilmente puedo conseguir cualquier chica y mil quinientos, pero no vale la pena. Te prefiero a ti que las molestias y la falta de confianza y... ¿Cómo puedo prohibirle traer chicos? No voy a actuar como una excéntrica puritana... No quiero dar explicaciones... simplemente no quiero extraños alrededor, compartiendo mis cosas"_

Gerald tragó saliva. No pensaba en mil quinientos, tal vez la mitad, tal vez... algunos cientos.

_"Sin chicas entonces, eh"_

_"No chicos para mí tampoco. No en la casa. Estamos a mano"._

_"Es un lugar agradable, entonces. Quiero decir... que dijiste mil quinientos"_ hizo rodar sus ojos.

_"Sí"_ sonrió _"un poco... te va a gustar. Y Gerald..."_ ella posó sus ojos azules sobre él, tímidamente _"He estado pensando que necesito irme antes, no mucho, sólo un par de días. El lugar necesita un poco de pintura, limpieza, ya sabes, y yo quiero cambiar mi colchón..."_ hizo un gesto.

_"Hey espera, creí que eras Helga, no Rhonda"_ Gerald rió _"¡Ouch!"_ no pudo esquivar el golpe en el hombro. Helga se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudarle (siempre tan caballerosa) pensó. _"Entonces, ¿cuándo es necesario que nos vayamos?"_

Ella mordió su labio _"Martes ... tal vez el miércoles, la semana antes? Pero está bien si no se puedes" _Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

_"Suena bien para mí. Incluso antes si quieres"_ no había ningún problema de su parte. Antes de esta oferta, pensó que necesitaba meses para encontrar algo que encajara en su presupuesto. Gerald le siguió, ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo _"ya veremos"_ articuló ella, sonriendo ampliamente, caminando hacia atrás. Gerald frunció el ceño, había algo en esta chica. _"Sabes Helga, podemos empezar ahora, en este preciso momento"_

_"¡Suéltalo, Geraldo!"_ Gerald sonrió al apodo; ya lo extrañaba, en realidad.

_"Vamos a Bigal para el desayuno. Yo pago… bueno... ya que no traje mi cartera, sólo uno de diez, tu puedes pagar las bebidas"_ sonrió avergonzado.

_"Déjame ver" _ella deslizó las manos por su trasero, luego sonrió maliciosa y desvergonzadamente _"Lo siento, no tengo dinero conmigo en este momento, pero si no es suficiente con el billete de diez, siempre puedes coquetear con el cajero"_ ella frunció su nariz.

_"Oye, pero es un güey! Tu podrías hacer eso del coqueteo_" ella negó con la cabeza, divertida.

_"Pero tú eres tan guapo e irresistible"_ ella hizo un mohín, luego sonrió y de pronto echó a correr por el camino "_el que pierde, coquetea"_

_"Piiinche vieja hija de …!"_ Gerald murmuró y salió corriendo detrás de ella, ya temiendo por su suerte el próximo semestre.

* * *

Publicado el 2 de noviembre de 2012

Reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**Capítulo 4**

**¡Salve Rey Petardo!**

* * *

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero parecía que era una multitud la que estaba ya en la tienda. Y aunque estaba empezando a desesperarse, se contuvo antes de maldecir. Nunca Debes Maldecir A Tus Clientes. Era una de sus máximas y por supuesto que respetaba sus credos privados tanto como si estuvieran escritos por la mano de Dios… bueno… tal vez no tanto. Tal vez sólo un poco menos que… a veces… está bien… lo tenía en mente, ¿okay?

Esta visita de entrada por salida estaba tomando más tiempo del esperado y en cualquier momento la bomba iba a explotar. Se arrepentía de no haber hecho primero lo que se suponía que tenía que haber hecho primero pero arrepentirse no tenía sentido. Ahora estaba atorado aquí; la tienda estaba empezando a llenarse, los clientes empezaban a notar su presencia y a saludarlo y pronto su ayuda sería necesaria.

El amplio espacio estaba organizado de tal forma que la gente podía distribuirse a todo lo ancho para observar lo que les interesara sin incomodidad. Los beepers estaban pasados de moda, pero aún tenía algunos fieles seguidores, así que el centro era para ellos. Para el resto de los visitantes había laptops, desktops, videojuegos, tabletas, reproductores MP3, celulares, blackberries, posicionadores satelitales, grabadores y reproductores de DVD, reproductores de Blueray, pantallas planas, etcétera y todo estaba en exhibición. Las marcas más populares como esos celulares finlandeses y japoneses o esos sobrevaluados reproductores de música estaban en los rincones o sobre las paredes largas con el objetivo de que el área central estuviera desocupada.

El Imperio Pataki no era ya aquel viejo y descolorido lugar, lleno de anuncios baratos y con aquella despostillada vitrina en el centro donde el mismo atendía, no señor. Ahora era este elegante, blanco y amplio local con exhibidores y mostradores de cristal; más de veinte empleados por turno; seis cajas registradoras y todo la parafernalia.

Su mirada experta supervisó el pequeño ejército de vendedores y técnicos distribuidos en la sala. Vestidos con camisetas polo verdes y pantalones caqui, y asegurándose de que estar atentos a las peticiones de los clientes sin llegar ser agobiantes; solo atenderlos en la forma exacta en que les había enseñado, dando la información más completa posible y permitiéndoles tocar el producto que les interesa. Electrónicos Pataki nunca forzaba una compra. La gente sabía que podía venir, preguntar, ver, probar cualquier cosa sin compromiso y luego ir a su casa y pasar la noche pensando en el dispositivo elegido, reconocer sin prisa la necesidad de poseer este nuevo y brillante aparato. Ellos volverían cuando lo desearan y casi siempre era al día siguiente. Esa era la parte más fácil. En la segunda visita, la gente siempre parecía saber exactamente lo que "_necesitaban"_. Big Bob estaba muy consciente de cuál era el secreto de su éxito y de su empresa. Deseo.

Mirando a su alrededor y luego a través del panel de cristal de su oficina, se dio cuenta de que "la bomba" estaba todavía en paz, mirando por encima de sus papeles y hablando sola. Había sido una buena idea que ella le había pedido que salir de casa temprano, y había sido una mala idea que él decidiera enviar su coche al garaje el día de hoy y ofrecer llevarla. Los coches necesitan mantenimiento por lo menos dos veces al año y ella no se había ocupado del suyo este año. El Auditorio estaba a cinco minutos de la tienda, y parecía que aún tenía como unos... un poco de tiempo aún.

Él estaba allí porque a un proveedor le _urgía _reunirse con él, pero el idiota estaba pegado como lapa a su teléfono desde su llegada. Bob se permitió empapar con los alrededores una vez más y se dio cuenta de que la multitud era ahora más grande, por lo que volteo desesperadamente a ver al zopenco que lo citó aquí. Necesitaba ayuda. Justo Ahora. El baboso repartidor estaba en alguna entrega. Luego tuvo un fugaz alivio cuando recordó a Nick, quien también estaba en la tienda, pero desechó ese pensamiento porque no podía confiar en él ni para tratar con el proveedor ni para permitir que él llevara Helga al Auditorio. Además Helga nunca permitiría quedarse a solas con su amigo durante el trayecto. Siempre se puede dejar que ella tomara la Hummer pero con esa faldita que vestía…

Bob sabía que él era el único había causado este desmadre, que él tenía la culpa de todo. ¿Por qué tuvo que enviar a su coche al taller precisamente hoy? ¿Y por qué tenía él para ofrecer llevarla? Debió dejar que tomara el viejo coche de Miriam y olvidarse de todo el asunto. ¡No, pero cómo! El _"necesitaba_" platicar con su distante hija y había pensado que hoy sería un buen día. -Sí, pero primero yo _"necesito_" (otra vez esa chingada palabra) una breve parada en la tienda para checar unas cosas.

La mentada checada llevaba ya treinta y cinco minutos y en este momento se encontraba en el límite. Por un momento se preguntó si Helga estaba consciente del reloj. Bob estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio dos coches negros y elegantes deteniéndose justo en frente de la tienda_. "Contamos con estacionamiento, pendejos"_ y a varios guardaespaldas descender de ellos. _"¡Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba!"_ dijo en voz alta.

Maldijo de nuevo sin acordarse ya de su credo privad y dirigió la vista sobre el panel de cristal de nuevo. Helga estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Luego miró por encima del hombro para ver al proveedor despidiéndose de sabrá dios quien. Luego dirigió una entendida mirada y una velada señal sobre la gerente de turno para hacerle saber de los recién llegados. La chica asintió y se dirigió hacia la Ex-Alcalde Dixie y sus achichincles que ya estaban llamando la atención. Bob sabía que se estaba postulando de nuevo, esta vez para Gobernadora. Big Bob pensaba rápido en una forma de escapar antes de que lo vieran... Demasiado tarde! Uno de los miembros de su equipo le estaba saludando y venía hacia él.

Big Bob tomó un segundo para reconocerlo. Este no podía ser uno de sus achichincles. El conocía bien a este joven, un niño bien. Bob sonrió para sus adentros. -_"Y pensar que una vez intenté convertirlo en mi hijo'_ -recordó. El muchacho y su hija se habían pasado juntos todas las tardes durante más de un mes, algunos veranos atrás; tratando de conocerse entre sí, y por supuesto, bajo la mirada complaciente de sus respectivos padres. Había sido de verdad mala suerte que tanto él como Olga decidieran que no estaban interesados el uno en la otra. De verdad mala suerte, porque el chico era de verdad un buen partido; hijo de un actual senador por el orgulloso estado de Nueva York y ex socio de negocios del mismo Bob por si fuera poco.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Pataki. Me alegro de verle de nuevo. -Arrogante porte, voz grave, ojos verdes... 'Bob empezó a contar sus cualidades.

"Soy Bob hijo, ya me conoces" Bob sonrió cortésmente... -saludo firme, sonrisa fácil, _'se ve que la educación no se ha malgastado en ti'._ "Otra vez verano, supongo" señaló "Otro año, otro teléfono"

"Así es, señor. Otro teléfono. Usted sabe que siempre los compro aquí. Desde mi primero, creo". El joven mete la mano en la chaqueta y saca un dispositivo maltratado. "Creo que esta vez necesito urgente reemplazo" Bob echó un vistazo al equipo.

"James, realmente aprecio que esperes hasta que tu visita anual a la ciudad para visitarnos y renovar tu teléfono, pero tenemos otra tienda en Jersey" Big Bob estaba revisando el dispositivo. "O puedes checar en nuestra página web. Sólo tienes que encontrar algo que te guste y te lo enviaremos a donde quieras, hijo… y llámame Bob"

"Está bien, supongo…" suspiró "Pero ya sabes, Bob, pero es agradable venir y echar un buen vistazo al viejo Hillwood cada año. Me gusta venir a recargar fuerzas" sonrió "Es padre saber que puedo volver a casa y comprobar que algunos lugares siguen siendo los mismos. Esta ciudad tiene algo especial…" El joven barrió con la vista el entorno "Además, me da gusto ver que tu... lugar... ha crecido bastante bien" Se aclaró la garganta y siguió mirando por el lugar, y luego hacia los matones y por último a Dixie, quien intentaba llegar a ellos al tiempo que era asediada por la gente. "Por cierto, yo no vivo en New Jersey. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?"

"¿En serio? Yo no sé por qué tenía esa impresión", dijo sin mucha atención "Sin embargo, he oído que ahora viajas mucho, por todo el país, ¿eh? Tal vez eres un joven nostálgico… extrañas tu casa, tu ciudad…. Ya sabes, la mayoría de las personas vuelan de este lugar tan pronto como pueden. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti, por volver a casa todos los años" Bob le devolvió el teléfono celular. "Funciona bien, supongo, pero ha visto días mejores, así que... ¿has visto algo de su interés?" Bob lo lleva a uno de los mostradores. "Por cierto, ¿cómo está el viejo Robert? No lo he visto en años. ¿Washington lo trata bien?

"Sí, tengo que decir que muy bien." Dijo echando un vistazo a través del cristal a los aparatos, sin mucho interés. "Él debió saber desde el principio que la política es lo suyo. Lo siento por mal momento que te ha hecho pasar. Tu sabes, ese asunto con la tienda Jersey. Casi la pierde"

"Oh, no te preocupes en lo absoluto. Supongo que él no es un hombre de negocios". Bob echó un vistazo a su oficina de nuevo, pero él no fue capaz de encontrar a su hija allí. Se metió entonces la mano en el bolsillo, asegurándose de que las llaves del coche seguían allí. "En aquel entonces, supuse que la quería para ti, la tienda quiero decir. Sabía que te habías graduado recientemente, y supuse que querías hacer tu intento en los negocios" Bob le palmeó el hombro izquierdo con fuerza, haciéndole doblarse ligeramente. Luego extendió su grueso brazo y barrió el aire delante de él "… pero no más socios para mí. Big Bob Pataki trabaja solo".

"Creo que se sintió tentado a creer que yo quería encargarme del negocio, debido a mi falta tan llamada falta de interés en la política pero no, como era de esperar, estoy siguiendo el llamado de la sangre"

"¿Big Bob Pataki está buscando un socio?" Ex-Alcalde Dixie finalmente hizo su llegada y lo saludó efusivamente con abrazos y besos en las mejillas "Simplemente no puedo creer eso".

Sonrió para sus adentros ante los viejos trucos utilizados por los políticos para conseguir simpatías.

"Escuchó mal, señora, yo le decía a James que me gusta trabajar por mi cuenta"

"Sí, eso es lo que se suponía. Big Bob, eres una tradición aquí, no puedo imaginar este lugar con otro nombre añadido al cartel, allí afuera" señaló Dixie hacia la entrada –Viejas mañas… adulación, ¿eh? ¡Clásico!-

"Eso es algo que nunca va usted a ver". Bob respondió rápidamente. El proveedor eligió este preciso momento para hacer su aparición, por lo menos, el idiota fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no exigir su atención inmediata, sólo se limitó a formar parte del grupo y saludar a su alrededor, feliz.

"Le estaba preguntando a James acerca de su padre..."

Se interrumpió cuando oyó la puerta de su oficina cerrarse. -_Así que allí está_" Bob exhaló. Supuso que algo tenía que hacerse ahora. Siempre podía pedir prestado el coche a Nick, ya que la Hummer era muy alta por el lado del conductor y no sería apropiado para ella con ese atuendo, pero ahora ya era imposible para el escapar. Se sintió mal de tener que hacerle esto a ella de nuevo. Él sólo esperaba que Helga no le diera importancia y que al menos mostrara buenos modales. Todos estos pensamientos corrían en su mente mientras rogaba mentalmente a su niña a no hacer ningún tipo de escándalo.

La respuesta de Dixie murió con casi todos los otros ruidos en la sala, excepto el sonido de los pasos de Helga. Bob gruñó interiormente, porque sabía que su andar en tacones era seguido por la mayor parte de la cabezas en la habitación. Para los empleados no era raro verla allí, pero después de medio año, era una novedad otra vez. Además, era la oportunidad de echar un buen vistazo a la "heredera", y para los visitantes… era la cosa más natural mantener los ojos pegados a una hermosa mujer que pasaba. Estaba hasta cierto punto tranquilo porque sabía que ella era ahora tolerante a estas situaciones.

Él la miró mientras ella se acercaba, luchando con su bolso y todas las demás cosas en sus manos. Se maravilló de lo que un psiquiatra podría hacer. Una psiquiatra, el dinero para pagar por ella y los genes Pataki. ¡Lo que hace una buena mezcla!

Bob observó con orgullo que Helga había heredado todo de él; y que finalmente todo estaba bien acomodado. Helga llevaba una falda lápiz azul marino y una blusa blanca de botones y manga larga. La faldita era demasiado apretada para su gusto, pero parecía favorecerle y cuál era el problema en mostrar un poco de vez en cuando (Por lo general la chica se la pasaba uniformada en jeans y camisas polo). Traía el dorado cabello suelto y perfectamente recto y se había maquillado. Helga era alta, incluso más por ser mujer. Él estaba muy orgulloso de sus 5'10 " (178 cm) y su cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Piernas largas, cintura delgada y más curvas de las que el deseara. Ella era diferente de alguna manera de su madre y su hermana, que también eran hermosas pero de una manera más dulce Ellas eran más delgadas, no tan altas… y no tan… llenas… en algunas partes. Para alguien que la conocía desde la infancia era difícil creer que era la misma chica flaca poco con el pelo recogido en coletas, cejas cerradas y permanente ceño fruncido. El único elemento que se mantenía del pasado era su temperamento, pero aun así, ella era ahora muy hábil para mantenerlo a raya.

Bob se aclaró la garganta cuando ella alcanzó el grupo, procediendo a saludar al proveedor que ya conocía e incluso siendo cálida con Dixie. Bob dio gracias a Dios que hoy estaba programada en "agradable".

"No puedo creer que esta es la niña que una vez salvó aquel barrio histórico, te reconozco sólo por tus ojos, niña. Deben ser más grandes que tu estómago" Helga sonrió amablemente "Bob Pataki! Puedo creer lo hermosa que está tu hija."

"¿Qué se puede esperar de mí, Dixie? Soy un perfeccionista y siempre hago todo perfecto." Él dijo con su voz de trueno, lanzando un brazo posesivo sobre los hombros de Helga y jalándola hacia él con fuerza. "¿No sé si te acuerdas de mi pequeña, James?" Bob ni siquiera trató de ocultar la suficiencia en su rostro.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Bob! ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de la pequeña Olga?" Bob sonrió cortésmente antes de corregirlo, pero algo extraño que brilló en los ojos verdes le hizo mirar con recelo. Los ojos de Helga parecían tranquilos y fue extraño que en contra de su naturaleza, no lo corrigiera por sí misma ni dejara en claro su disgusto. Pero la calmada manera en la que ella evitó la mirada de James y le estrechó la mano hizo que Bob tuviera la impresión de que alga raro pasaba, algo que lo hizo para mantener un ojo sobre los dos y sus reacciones. Incluso cuando los miró con ojos inquisitivos en busca de una señal, él no era capaz de señalar con el dedo que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Helga había terminado de saludar incluso a Nick, que ahora estaba también allí, y les estaba diciendo sobre su prisa y los problemas con su padre siempre está ocupado.

"Me estoy yendo ahora, señorita, si usted quisiera yo podría llevarla a cualquier lugar" Bob fue muy consciente de la incomodidad en los ojos de Helga a la oferta de Nick, así que tomó una decisión.

"Toma la camioneta, Helga..." Él había separado las llaves en su llavero, cuando Dixie habló.

"¿Por qué no la llevas...?"

"Creo que leíste mi mente, Dixie", dijo James casi con indiferencia "Mira Bob, no es ningún problema para mí llevar Helga a su cita, pero sólo si está bien por ti" James sostuvo su mano en frente de Bob antes de que le llegara a pasar las llaves de Helga. "No quiero entrometerme, pero si es de tal prisa, creo, coger el coche sólo la retrasaría más, tu sabes, debido a la falta de lugares de aparcamiento en estos edificios antiguos"

Big Bob vio a su hija mirarlo intensamente y podía ver que ella quería deshacerse de él, pero Bob ya había tomado la decisión y la oferta de James sonaba casi caída del cielo.

"Yo realmente apreciaría si puedes hacer este favor por mí, James"

"No hay necesidad Bob, yo no estoy de servicio ahora. Además, sólo tomaría poco tiempo, y voy a estar de vuelta aquí enseguida para seguir con nuestro asunto" y luego se volvió para mirarla. "¿Estás lista para irte, señorita?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de todo el mundo ignorando el brazo extendido de James antes de caminar hacia la salida. Bob encontró difícil imaginar lo que estaba en su mente, además de su malestar. Era fácil de leer cuando hacía comentarios mordaces o se quejaba, pero cuando ella estaba tranquila como ahora... Tal vez realmente estaba preocupada por su conferencia, tal vez conocía mejor a James y él no era el caballero que parecía ser… o tal vez… sólo tal vez la presencia de este joven la perturbaba de alguna manera...

No. La idea lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa confiada en su rostro porque no era habitual que algún chico lograra eso, ni siquiera uno tan bien cualificado como éste. Los vio caminar hacia la salida, James hablando con uno de los guardaespaldas y luego el mismo tipo rodeaba el coche y abría la puerta del acompañante y esperaba por Helga, para luego caminar hacia el otro coche. James tomó el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche en primer lugar. Bob no podía dejar de observarlos cuando el segundo auto salió detrás del primero, con todos los guardaespaldas. Luego frunció el ceño.

"No estás preocupado seriamente por la seguridad de su hija, ¿verdad?" Dixie sonrió con escepticismo.

"Yo no sé qué pensar. Se llevó todos tus guardaespaldas" luego volteó a ver a Nick. Tenía que reconocer que su amigo lo conocía bastante bien. En un segundo, se dio cuenta de que la mente de Nick estaba sobre el mismo asunto. Él asintió con la cabeza y vio que Nick desapareció por la puerta.

"Sus guardaespaldas, no los míos..." Dixie lo miró, complacida con su reacción a sus palabras. "No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer. Enviar a tu lacayo detrás de El-Chico-de-Oro" ella fingió exasperación. Él la agarró del brazo y llevo sin pensarlo a la política a su oficina.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?" se volvió a cerrar la puerta y ver a través del cristal de la ventana "Y señora, Nick Vermicelli es mi asesor financiero, no es mi lacayo"

"¡Sí, puedo verlo... Sin embargo, pensé que realmente conocías a James, quiero decir..." Dixie se burló mirando alrededor de su oficina "No estás realmente informado sobre la política hoy en día ¿eh? James es oro puro para el partido; Es el Chico-de-Oro; la estrella grande en el cielo de nuestro partido; el orgullo de nuestro orgulloso estado. No es de extrañar por qué lo tienen tan bien protegido. Incluso la fama de su padre está detrás de la suya ahora" Dixie palmeó su espalda. "Créeme, tu Helga está en las mejores manos. Él no está en condiciones de tomar riesgos"

Bob se quedó sin habla. No podía imaginar qué había pasado con el confundido chico que había conocido hace algunos años.

"¿Está postulándose para algo?"

"No.", dijo en una repugnante actitud de sabelotodo "Bob, estás realmente perdido ¿verdad?" ella se burló "Él es la mente maestra detrás de la mayoría de las campañas. Es por él que el partido tiene grandes expectativas este año". Ella lo miró sorprendido por su ignorancia unos buenos treinta segundos antes de volver a hablar "Pero no empieces a hacer planes en tu mente. James siempre está ocupado, si sabes lo que quiero decir" ella movió las cejas burlonamente pero sus ojos parecía pensativos por un momento antes de murmurar algo despectivamente acerca de ser sólo un aventón y luego se volvió hacia él entrecerrando los ojos y la agregar de una manera coqueta

"Por otro lado, fue toda una sorpresa verte tan sobre protector con tu hija. No tienes ni idea de lo atractivo que luce un padre preocupado a los ojos de una mujer solitaria".

Los ojos de Bob parpadearon un par de veces antes de abrirlos mucho, sorprendido. ¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿Esta política en campaña...? ¿Sabía cuál era el peor pecado que un político podía cometer? Cuando reaccionó, se encontró atrapado contra la puerta de su oficina. ¡Dios Bendito! Esto no puede estar pasando. Su mente estaba tratando de mantenerse alerta, mientras las manos femeninas se posaron sobre su ancho pecho, juguetonamente.

Consciente de que aun cuando el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban era un punto ciego en su oficina, Bob pensó rápido antes de que algo sucediera, pero aun así se permitió un poco de indulgencia, ya que ella era una mujer poderosa y atractiva y, ya a los sesenta, él ya no solía ser receptor de tales atenciones de parte de las mujeres.

"Usted sabe, señora Thomas, creo que este no es buen momento para probar esto..." se aclaró la garganta "James llegará en cualquier momento, además, este tipo me está esperando justo afuera de la puerta..."

"Oh Bob, ¿no me estás diciendo que nunca...?" Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente "... ya sabes..." la expresión de sus ojos era inconfundible.

"¡Doi no! ¡No soy un santo! … Pero no suelo tomar riesgos innecesarios, ¡y ciertamente tu tampoco deberías!" miró por la ventana para un checar la limitada parte del salón que podía ver. Sintió a Dixie retraerse.

"Supongo que tienes razón", suspiró profundamente "¡Dios! Nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar algo interesante aquí" Dixie fue a la puerta no sin antes tomar uno de su tarjeta de negocios de la pila, y sonriendo predatoriamente a él. "Te llamaré", dijo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse, dejando un asombrado Bob Pataki atrás.

* * *

No poseo los derechos de Oye Arnold! Ni los de ningún otro personaje, aparato reconocible o marcas registradas. Poseo solo este plot y los personajes originales.

Gracias a todos mis reviewers: Hel201, EleonorPataki, Arwen, Diana Carolina, Brenda, Letifiesta, Yaki-586, José Ramiro e invitado. Realmente aprecio el tiempo que se toman para leer y para hacerme saber que les gusta o les disgusta de la historia.

Gracias especialmente a José Ramiro por dar el primer comentario y por su fidelidad como lector.  
A Diana Carolina le digo que aprecio el que se haya dado cuenta de que esta Helga sigue con su vida, tal como lo hace el personaje en la serie, independientemente de sus sentimientos obsesivos por un rubio con cabeza de balón. Aún falta mucho por ver, solo espera y verás y a Eleonor Pataki… si deseas leerla en inglés, tu sabes que allí está más de la mitad de la historia ya publicada pero deseo hacerte saber que no dejaré de publicarla en español. Probablemente me iré más lento a partir de los próximos dos capítulos porque decidí ya no utilizar el traductor de Google –no poseo los derechos- porque altera el estilo con el que escribo y me tardo más en corregirlo que en volver a escribirlo todo. El final se publicará al mismo tiempo en los dos idiomas.

Gracias a todos por estar aquí.

Publicado el 2 de noviembre de 2012.


	5. Chapter 5

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EN LA FIESTA**

* * *

El joven se despide de sus padres, cierra la puerta al salir, camina hacia su Honda Civic y se desliza en el asiento del conductor. Segundos después ya está dejando atrás su calle al girar a la derecha para llegar, en cuestión de un par de minutos, a la avenida. El joven suspira. Ya está de vuelta en el viejo y confiable Hillwood y la ciudad se hace sentir. La Calle 54 siempre está bullendo; hay una tienda en cada edificio. El rubio puede ver una farmacia, a continuación una floristería, una tienda de empeño, el palacio de los zapatos, una juguetería, el universo de la maternidad, un estudio fotográfico, licores Andy... Un centenar de metros más adelante está el viejo teatro… al cruzar la calle sigue estando el Arcade, el paraíso de su niñez y frente al Arcade se encuentra Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor. En la 54 hay de todo para todos. Gente de todas las edades va y viene mientras se ocupa de sus asuntos.

Son las 7:00 de la tarde del miércoles por la noche, y él puede ver que la mayoría de las tiendas siguen abiertas y con clientes. Observa a unos niños que salen del local de videojuegos y a una señora haciendo algunas compras de última hora en la tienda de la esquina; o ese par de viejos probablemente compartiendo la última platica de la noche antes de retirarse a dormir. Para el joven es esclarecedor el redescubrimiento de su propia ciudad, después de haber estado fuera los últimos tres años. Tres años de conocer cómo es la vida en otros lugares. Hillwood sigue siendo el tipo de ciudad donde se podían hacer sus compras en pequeñas tiendas a pie de calle y no en enorme centros comerciales. Le gusta, porque hace que la gente sea más amable y que se conozca en verdad. Conocer a los propietarios y trabajadores de las tiendas de los alrededores y por lo tanto, a disfrutar de las ventajas de vivir en una comunidad cerrada y relativamente segura a pesar de encontrarse de hecho en las afueras de una gran ciudad.

Sale de la citada calle girando a la derecha nuevamente para tomar una calle más tranquila que lo lleva a su destino. Se detiene en un lugar vacío junto a la acera de un parque que se localiza en la esquina de la calle que en la que se ubica la Mansión Wellington. Como la mayoría de las casas de la ciudad, ésta carece de suficiente lugar de estacionamiento, pero viviendo en este lugar toda su vida uno se acostumbra y la mayoría sabe que pueden utilizar cualquier espacio vacío de los alrededores para aparcar.

Mira alrededor para darse una idea de los invitados dela Fiesta de Inicio de Verano de Rhonda. Puede ver algunos coches ya conocidos. Ahí estaba el Mustang 65 rojo de Gerald justo detrás del VW Sedan de Sheena decorado al estilo del Flower-Power. Ahí estaba también el moderno ForTwo de Kyo, el padre de Phoebe; el Corvette azul de Wolfgang… al parecer una fiesta de los de cuarto grado es lo suficientemente cool como para que alguien como él haga acto de presencia, el estúpido bocón. Ahí estaba también el más viejo y más conocido que Mighty Pete, el viejo Packard verde propiedad del abuelo de Arnold.

Es increíble como el coche se convirtió en "clásico" a través de los años. Ya era clásico desde entonces, pero al encontrarse en excelentes condiciones aun después de ¿cuantos? … ¿Setenta años ya? Todos sabían que el auto había ya pasado varias remodelaciones mayores, una de ellas cuando se le cambió el motor hace unos diez años, pero sigue siendo admirable por su hermosa línea y por su generoso espacio; atributo muy conocido por los amigos del joven Shortman que acostumbraba llevarlo a los partidos de futbol americano o beisbol en la preparatoria para transportar muchedumbres de y hacia todas partes; además el muy conocido y provocador de envidia uso que dicho joven le daba al asiento de atrás.

Era algo extraño darse cuenta como algunas cosas no resultaban de la manera esperada. Durante la escuela primaria, Arnold había sido un niño bueno y tierno, mientras que su mejor amigo Gerald se consideraba a si mismo todo un conquistador. Pero a fin de cuentas resultó que Gerald se había convertido en el hombre de una sola mujer, mientras que Arnold había transformado sí mismo en uno de los chicos más novieros de la ciudad. Bueno, si era cierto que Gerald no había sido perfectamente fiel a Phoebe, pero básicamente se las habían arreglado para mantener su relación andando durante muchos años. Arnold, por su parte, había cambiado su novia un mes si y el otro también. Había conservado sus costumbres modestas y amables y la mayoría de la gente lo quería, pero nadie podía negar que el chico era todo un seductor.

Casi la misma historia que había sucedido con la dulce y querida Lila, quien había sido una chica hermosa y apacible en la escuela primaria y había empezado a salir precisamente con Arnold en sexto grado. Ellos habían mantenido su romance por más de un año, pero después de terminar, habían comenzado a salir con otras personas y su lista de ex's se hizo cada vez más larga; casi como si estuvieran en competición. Más tarde, durante el segundo año cursado en West Hillwood High School, Lila había participado en un concurso de belleza y había resultado victoriosa de él, sobreponiéndose a las concursantes de las otras tres escuelas preparatorias de la ciudad. De este modo, la chica se convirtió en "La Novia de Hillwood' y probablemente le chica más asediada por los chicos y más envidiada por las chicas de la ciudad.

Desgraciadamente, ella tomó su título literalmente y pronto ya había salido con la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela y más allá. Corría el rumor de que sólo tenías que acercarte y susurrarle palabras de amor eterno y devoción al oído para conseguir a la chica de inmediato. Por desgracia, el gusto solo te duraba hasta que el tipo de al lado siguiera tu ejemplo. Se decía también, que podías conseguir esas hermosas palabras de amor eterno y devoción por cinco dólares de manos de cierta matona-poetisa y aumentar sus posibilidades. El chico sonrió ante el recuerdo. Él podía contarte que el rumor era cierto. Había hecho su intento durante el último año, sin ayuda de la bravucona, por supuesto, simplemente usando su voz profunda y masculina y había conseguido el premio durante una semana. ¡Sí, señor! Esos eran buenos y fáciles tiempos.

El sonido de la música a todo volumen saliendo de la casa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; se detuvo para que un grupo de risueñas chicas más jóvenes entrara a la casa antes que él. El lugar estaba decorado de acuerdo a la ocasión, como de costumbre, estaba muy bien iluminado y había música, ajetreo, baile y la mesa de siempre con bebidas y aperitivos. Sin embargo, en la esquina de la segunda sala había un bar improvisado, con un mostrador, taburetes, un barman y una cantidad buena variedad de botellas. Como siempre, Rhonda se superaba si misma cada año.

Había pensado que tal vez sería una fiesta sólo para la banda, pero debió haberlo sabido desde que vio el coche de Wolfgang afuera. Efectivamente, el lugar estaba lleno y la mayoría eran personas que sólo conocía de vista, e incluso, podía ver a algunas chicas que él ni siquiera conocía en absoluto. Sin embargo, ¿cuál era el problema? Tenía la impresión de que Rhonda había aprendido la lección de la vez que organizó aquella fiesta sólo para gente cool cuando eran niños. Fue muy gracioso recordar cómo esa vez le salió el tiro por la culata cuando cada uno de sus invitados salió disparado de su elegante casa y corrió hacia la azotea de Arnold para una fiesta de ñoños. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Pero esos eran otros tiempos. Ahora, sin embargo se sintió honrado cuando la propia anfitriona, impecablemente vestida, ignoró el grupo de chicas que entró antes que él y lo saludó con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cordial. Intercambiaron saludos y novedades rápidas antes de que ella le señalara donde era que la mayoría de la pandilla estaba.

Sin lugar a dudas, las habilidades de Rhonda como anfitriona habían estado mejorando con los años. Para con él, ella nunca había sido tan amable y amistosa; nunca antes. Era cierto que en sus últimas fiestas había sido cortés y amable, pero estaba seguro de que nunca antes había que particularmente atenta. Tal vez ella tenía la misma sensación que él estaba teniendo últimamente. Algo relacionado con que la universidad terminaría el próximo año y que después de eso, cada uno seguiría su propio camino y se separarían. Tal vez esta era una de las últimas reuniones en que todo el antiguo grupo del Sr. Simmons departiría. Tal vez el próximo verano habría ausencias.

Y, al menos para él, había un sentimiento melancólico en el aire que casi se podía tocar. Viendo a sus amigos dispersos por todo el lugar le hizo preguntarse quienes serían los ausentes. ¿Podría ser Gerald, saliendo hacia la terraza seguido por algunos otros de los chicos? ¿O Phoebe, con todo el intenso trabajo que se veía en su futuro debido a sus sueños de ser médico? Quizás Peapod Kid o Lorenzo al hacerse cargo de su negocios familiares. O incluso él mismo, con sus sueños de conseguir un trabajo en Silicón Valley. El joven se preguntó si el resto de sus amigos tendría el mismo tipo de pensamientos sombríos.

El rubio joven se tomó su tiempo para llegar a sus amigos; agarró una bebida de la mesa y tomó un sorbo del ponche antes de caminar lentamente a lo largo de la pared. Invisible. A él siempre le gustó observar a la gente. La mayor parte del conocimiento que tenía sobre el mundo en general y sobre la gente y sus amigos en particular, tenía que ver con el hecho de que él era un buen observador. Le gustaba quedarse atrás, pasar desapercibido, observar la gente en sus asuntos. Lo consideraba muy emocionante. Había conocido a sus amigos más profundamente de lo que sospechaban de esa manera. Había conseguido también una vez a la chica de sus sueños usando esta misma habilidad y no solo eso sino que incuso fue capaz de conocer cada una de las etapas de su vida romántica después de su ruptura. Algunas personas lo llamarían un acosador. Tal vez tenían razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su segunda naturaleza, su razón de vivir.

Observó en el otro extremo del cuarto a un chico pelirrojo llamado Eugene hablando animadamente con un chico rubio pecoso que solía ir a la escuela un año o dos por debajo de ellos; de alguna manera podía sentirse el optimismo irradiando de su amigo y su compañero. También podía ver por allí a Sheena platicando con Peapod Kid y Nadine. Estos últimos habían sido una intermitente pareja desde mediados de la preparatoria. Sheena por su parte, era la chica más alta que él había conocido en su vida, llegaba fácilmente al uno ochenta y era más alta que algunos de los chicos de la pandilla. Era extraño considerando que la chica había sido vegetariana toda su vida. Era probablemente debido a sus genes y al hecho de que ella era una chica que amaba practicar deportes. Ella había sido campeona con el equipo de pista y también con el equipo de baloncesto femenino en la preparatoria y ella era la única chica además de Helga Pataki que seguía jugando deportes con los chicos hasta estos días.

Se acercó a la habitación de al lado esquivando a las parejas que bailaban y sus ojos se encontraron con Harold tratando de equilibrar tres latas de cervezas y varios bocadillos con sus manotas; era divertido ver que sus intenciones de llevar tanta comida podía en un solo viaje resultaban inútiles. Trataba de llegar a la mesa que compartía con Sid y Stinky, pero sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados por sus amigos robando su comida. Siempre era divertido ver a esos tipos los cuales habían crecido para convertirse amigos más cercanos que lo que habían sido en la escuela. Harold había comenzado su propio negocio al convertirse en socio del Sr. Green en su carnicería y más tarde había conseguido un préstamo bancario para adquirir otra tienda. Ahora su ambición para el futuro cercano consistía en entrar al mercado de tiendas de abarrotes y aun cuando esto parecía difícil debido a que necesitaba crédito y la actual economía lenta, pero Harold había ido avanzando de manera constante, paso a paso en su intención y parecía que tarde o temprano lograría su objetivo.

Sid y Stinky por otro lado habían hecho una carrera de dos años en mantenimiento industrial y habían tomado trabajos desde sus años escolares y, más recientemente, haría un par de meses más o menos, que habían sido contratados para hacerse cargo del mantenimiento de una fábrica en el centro. Era un trabajo de gran responsabilidad, pero los muchachos le habían entrado y estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

Ahora que el trío se había convertido en adultos responsables, había otros valores que también se habían añadido a sus vidas. Los principales eran sus novias. Harold Berman y Patty Smith habían estado saliendo desde que dejaron la prepa. Harold había sido muy popular en aquel entonces porque estaba en el equipo de fútbol y con la popularidad llegaron las chicas, por lo que podía decirse que Harold había disfrutado de su buena cuota de compañía femenina. Pero después de ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que las niñas cabezas huecas que venían con el futbol no eran lo que él quería de la vida y había reanudado su amistad con la Gran Patty. Su vínculo se había vuelto más profundo muy rápido y eventualmente él le propuso matrimonio. Ahora estaban planeando su boda para el próximo otoño.

Stinky por su parte, tenía una relación aparentemente bastante seria desde hacía un año con Helen; una chica que había conocido días atrás en la escuela secundaria. Ella había venido de PS119 (donde había un montón de problemas mentales, según el Director Wartz) y de alguna manera se hizo amiga de la pandilla. Ella era como Phoebe, una especie de ratón de biblioteca. En aquellos días había tenido la impresión de que Phoebe y Helen habían sido rivales en cierta forma. Phoebe fue siempre medio obsesiva cuando se refería al aprendizaje, calificaciones y a ganar premios, pero para ser honesto, nunca vio ninguna señal de que la cosa fuera algo más que esa normal obsesión. Helen era una chica agradable y tranquila quien parecía tomarse las cosas con más calma. Bueno, volviendo a Stinky y sus asuntos con Helen, ellos no habían coincidido tanto en la escuela secundaria y su vínculo real había comenzado después de la mayor parte de la pandilla se había ido a la universidad. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que había menos gente en la ciudad para pasar el rato y entonces habían llegado a conocerse más de cerca.

Por otra parte estaba Sid. Se había convertido en un hombre atractivo y alguien agradable para pasar el rato. Sid También era el orgulloso propietario de una moto BMW serie R que lo había convertido en uno de los chicos más populares de la ciudad, héroe de los chicos y grandes, tipo Frankie G. También había cultivado una reputación de ser un buen partido. Era fácil para él para acercarse a las niñas y conseguir citas que en muy pocos casos prosperaban en relaciones duraderas. No era una cuestión de mala suerte, no, era su decisión. Le gustaba conocer y probar; divertirse pero sin comprometerse. Por lo menos era sincero y las chicas siempre fueron advertidas de que no esperaran nada serio de él.

El chico de lentes ahora entró a la otra habitación donde era imposible para cualquiera que entrara a esa pieza no notar al enorme rubio y su bobo grupo de seguidores con cabezas huecas que anidaban alrededor de él en los sofás de la esquina izquierda. No era una sorpresa sin embargo. La escena se repetía en cada fiesta. A Wolfgang y sus amigos le gustaba apelotonarse en un rincón y estar rodeado de latas de cerveza y niñas dispuestas con grandes bubis. Esa fue su manera muy particular de pasarla bien y era una costumbre muy envidiable y digna de emular por otros chicos. Bebiendo y manoseando…. De alguna manera, las niñas y la cerveza se renovaban cada cierto tiempo durante la velada, pero no nunca faltaban. El lado bueno de tener que aguantar esa escena era que Wolfgang no estaba de humor para intimidar, iniciar peleas o molestar a las demás chicas.

En la época de preparatoria, Wolfgang había sido una estrella en el equipo de fútbol y no porque fuera el mariscal de campo o el receptor, no señor. Él era un asesino con permiso para matar en la línea defensiva. Su actuación como un tacleador había salvado un montón de juegos. No era difícil darse cuenta que todos sus años de práctica como matón le habían ayudado a perfeccionar su técnica. Después de la preparatoria, le habían ofrecido una beca completa en la Universidad de Stanford y ahora era una estrella en el equipo y un jugador muy conocido en fútbol universitario. Como "_con gran éxito llegan grandes recompensas_", Wolfgang y el resto del equipo habían sido bendecidos con inagotable compañía femenina y que no habían sido modestos en presumirlo. Se habían también hecho de una pandilla de lame-botas que siempre los perseguían con la esperanza de recoger las migajas de éxito y chicas que las estrellas iban dejando en el camino y con ello pretendían ganar por asociación cierto respeto ante el resto de simple mortales.

Y en el otro lado estaban los simples y poco importantes mortales. Es bien sabido para los que tienen el conocimiento de la vida social y los instintos masculinos que para la mayoría de los chicos e incluso hombres crecidos, el _"éxito"_ era una cosa que tiene mucho que ver con conseguir chicas y presumirlo. Con hacer que tanto amigos como enemigos se llenaran de envidia. En eso consistía el sueño. Era uno de los más grandes éxitos en la vida. Y ese estúpido cara de manteca de Wolfgang lo tenía.

Él era una figura odiada a la mayoría de la banda y el resto de los chicos de la ciudad quienes disfrutaban poniéndole apodos y burlándose de su gusto por rubias falsas clonadas; de su desconocida carrera en Stanford y de sus calificaciones aún más misteriosos. Pero si los méritos académicos de Wolfgang eran cuestionados entonces los de Edmund eran asunto de seguridad nacional. Nadie daba una cacahuate por las habilidades académicas de Edmund siquiera en la primaria, así que era imposible encontrar un vínculo creíble entre él y esa gran universidad, pero lo cierto era que a Edmund se veía generalmente en patios del campus con libros, cuadernos y toda la parafernalia asociada a estudiante universitario, excepto que él nunca había sido visto en una clase.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, trató de avanzar a la terraza sin ser notado por los personajes mencionados. Él tenía su propia historia desagradable con el bullí y por eso evitaba las confrontaciones y más aún en casa de Rhonda. Esta historia se remontaba a octavo grado y tenía que ver con ayudar a una amiga (o ex-novia para ser exacto) a deshacerse de su relación con este pedazo de mierda. Para ser justo con su ex, tenía que admitir que su noviazgo con el agresor había comenzado antes de que él se convirtiera en una estrella del fútbol y que perdiera las pocas neuronas que aún entonces poseía.

Para él, personalmente, la nueva relación de su ex chica había sido un duro golpe. Ellos habían seguido siendo amigos después de su separación, pero eso no quería decir que él lo había superado. Y viéndolos juntos, o mejor dicho, sabiendo que estaban juntos era como agregar de sal a su corazón herido y el que su rival fuera este estúpido matón fue especialmente difícil de tragar. Sin embargo, ella eventualmente se deshizo de Wolfgang después de unos episodios desagradables pero no pudo mantener el velo sobre su pasado, por lo que él se había vuelto visible para el gran gorila. Después de eso, había sido inclementemente acosado por el idiota por un tiempo; tiempo que en realidad aún continuaba hasta hoy. Por suerte, últimamente era sobre todo acerca de empujones y enfrentamientos visuales.

Casi había conseguido su objetivo cuando alguien chocó contra él, derramando su bebida y atrayendo la atención del grupo sentado. Una chica joven se disculpó antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Wolfgang lo miró, frunció el ceño y empezó la batalla visual. A él, personalmente, no le gustaban las peleas en ninguna forma y clase, pero ¡hey! … no podía rechazar ésta, así como no las había rechazado en el pasado, así que mantuvo de pie y frente a su verdugo de la infancia quien estaba sentado como a tres metros de distancia. Rubio contra rubio; gris contra azul…

El tiempo corrió y corrió hasta que era difícil decir a ciencia cierta por cuánto tiempo este reto se había extendido. En algún momento una roja boca insistente que estaba tratando de atraer la atención de Wolfgang finalmente lo consiguió. Wolfgang maldijo y desvió la mirada por un momento antes de volverla a él, molesto. La sonrisa burlona en los ojos grises y su ceja levantada que lo retaba a aceptar su derrota lo recibieron. Wolfgang cedió con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible y Brian correspondió con un ligero movimiento de su vaso. ¡Eso es! No era tan difícil, ¿verdad idiota? Además está mi derecho de antigüedad a para hacer te cerrar la bocota! El muchacho sonrió para asegurarse de que el bravucón había entendido perfectamente y se dio la vuelta para salir a la terraza.

Allí era donde se encontraba la mayoría de sus amigos y era el lugar más tranquilo de la fiesta. La música era amortiguada por las paredes y por el panel de cristal, algunas parejas bailaban, probablemente aquellas que les gustaba mantener una conversación mientras se baila. Pudo ver allí, sentado en uno de las mesas a la izquierda a Gerald, Park, Arnold, Lorenzo, Joey e Iggy en buena compañía. Deportes probablemente era el tema de conversación.

Todos estos chicos la tenían fácil, pensó. Eran todos buenos estudiantes y personas agradables y probablemente iban a conseguir buenos trabajos después de un tiempo de necesaria lucha, ya que, a excepción de Lorenzo y Peapod Kid quienes tienen familias ricas y futuros muy bien planificados, el resto de ellos probablemente tendría éxito también, tarde o temprano, por lo menos ese era su deseo para todos ellos. Por ahora la mayoría de los chicos tenían un empleo a tiempo parcial en restaurantes, tiendas o incluso trabajos de alguna manera relacionados con su carrera. Todo era parte de su crecimiento y el proceso de hacerse de responsabilidades, además de la siempre presente necesidad de ganar dinero mientras estudiaban para lograr su objetivo de convertirse en profesionistas.

En otra de las mesas en la esquina derecha, estaban Phoebe, Helen y Thaddeus probablemente conversando intelectualmente acerca de política o de ciencia. Donde Phoebe y Helen eran muy aficionadas a la ciencia y eso fue lo sabían desde sus años escolares, había sido todo un descubrimiento el enterarse que el muchacho antes conocido como Curly había elegido como su camino el convertirse en político. Asistía a la Facultad de Artes y Ciencias de Harvard y más tarde tenía previsto continuar con Gobierno, Economía o algo así. Se había alistado también en las filas de uno de los dos partidos políticos y participaba muy activamente con los grupos de miembros jóvenes. Su actitud también había cambiado. No quedaban signos de su pasada... inestabilidad mental... y en realidad parecía un joven muy serio y cumplido, irradiando sensatez y ecuanimidad.

El cambio en su conducta había estado sucediendo desde atrás último año de la prepa, pero no había sido tan notorio como hasta hacía poco. A veces, a los chicos todavía les gustaba burlarse de él, apostando a que un día cualquiera Thaddeus explotaría y el viejo Curly reaparecería para causar estragos. Gerald solía decir que entre más pronto sucediera, mejor porque ¿qué hay de que aconteciera cuando ocupara un cargo importante en la política?

Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, y apoyadas en la barandilla estaban Helga Pataki y Patty Smith. Esta última había cambiado significativamente a lo largo de los años. Ella ya no era la chica enorme y temible de la infancia. Ahora era una chica muy agradable y educada, aunque aún fuerte y altísima. Ella se había hecho amiga de la banda desde la escuela primaria, cuando ella había empezado a juntarse con las niñas; principalmente con Rhonda y Helga. Y después de algún tiempo ya era común verla entre el grupo. Patty era dos años mayor que ellos en la escuela y había sido una gran aliada cuando entraron a la prepa Hillwood West. Su presencia y consejos hicieron que su transición fuera menos dura. Ambos, chicos y chicas se beneficiaron con sus asesorías. Patty era una persona con espíritu muy maduro y sensible, por lo que sus pláticas sobre las asignaturas, los profesores, los deportes y los asuntos extracurriculares a tiempo les ayudaron a ir directamente a lo que les interesaba y a evitar malas decisiones y tontas humillaciones y en general, a actuar de esa manera tan tonta como uno actúa cuando todavía estas tan verde.

Patty había ganado a cambio un buen grupo de amigos y el alto rango de popularidad que la compañía de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd podría proporcionar. La mayoría de las personas deseaban vincularse con esta chica, tan famosa por su vanidad y su insolencia, por su política de "policía de la moda ', pero para los que estaban más cerca de ella sabían que había mucho más Rhonda que la que saltaba a la vista. De todos modos, nadie podía negar que su buena estrella alcanzara a todos sus amigos, cada uno en su propio nivel, incluso Patty quien bajo la tutela de la mencionada socialité se había convertido en una chica bastante guapa. Patty y Harold mantenían una relación equilibrada en la que Patty parecía ser la sensata y la fuerza de Harold residía en su ambición y su trabajo duro.

El joven camino hasta el rincón opuesto disponer de su vaso de espuma de poliestireno y se tomó su tiempo para observar al objeto primordial de sus observaciones, obsesiones y afectos. Ella estaba sentada en un taburete alto y giratorio y se inclinaba sobre la barandilla con la ciudad por delante y muy absorta en el chat con Patty. Desde donde se encontraba era imposible escuchar la conversación, pero por el volumen de sus voces que se podría decir que estaban siendo muy privadas. No era su intención el escucharlas sin embargo, sólo observar. La rubia llevaba la ropa que había usado esa tarde en la conferencia, una falda oscura y un poco apretada y una blusa blanca abotonada; tacones discretos. Brian había estado en el auditorio pero se fue temprano para ocuparse de un par de asuntos antes de venir a la fiesta, por lo que no le había hablado. Ella se vio muy profesional y llena de confianza durante su presentación y en la interacción con el expositor y sus compañeros conferencistas pero ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de la chica siendo una Pataki? orgullosa y noble casta nacida para triunfar.

Ella hizo girar el taburete y barrió el lugar con la vista antes de detenerse otra vez a mirar a su interlocutora, reanudando la conversación, pero ambas mirando ahora hacia la terraza. Patty estaba sonriendo maliciosamente y se imaginó que Helga estaba sonrojándose a decir por el tono de su piel. De alguna manera, con las luces intermitentes que venían de dentro y la luz de la luna de afuera, su pelo parecía casi blanco visto contra su cara roja. Era interesante de ver porque nadie conseguía fácilmente exponer a Helga y Patty estaba lo estaba consiguiendo. Privilegio de matonesa, probablemente, Patty estaba disfrutando el momento también, se notaba por su gran sonrisa. No podía dejar de notar que algunos de los chicos les lanzaban furtivas miradas.

Pronto supo porque. Helga estaba sentada en el taburete y apoyándose hacia atras con los codos en la barandilla. Por la posición en que estaba con sus largas piernas plantadas al frente y ligeramente separadas, estaba dando un buen espectáculo. No podía culpar a los chicos cuando más tarde hicieran comentarios picantes al respecto en sus reuniones; sobre todo si tan de buen grado ella se prestaba proporcionando nuevas imágenes para esas fantasías varoniles.

Si ella estuviera realmente mostrando algo, era seguro que el efecto no sería tan atrayente como lo era siendo sólo sugerente. ¿Se había dado ella cuenta de su postura? ¿Era intencional? Se veía muy mortificada para estar posando…. sin embargo, Helga nunca había renunciado completamente a sus modales poco femeninos, así que probablemente no era consciente de la atención que estaba recibiendo. Brian decidió entonces caminar hacia ella, tratando de bloquear la vista. Ella tenía ahora sus dos manos sobre su cara, cuando Patty dijo algo que causó que se pusiera de pie de repente y sin titubear, avanzara e irrumpiera en la mesa donde estaban los chicos y que con la parte posterior de la mano diera un revés a la mandíbula de Lorenzo, consiguiendo que esté cerrara de golpe su boca.

"¿Qué estabas mirando, idiota?" el chico no pudo responder tanto por la sorpresa y como por el dolor. Luego se dirigió a los demás "¿Y ustedes, zopencos?" Luego se dirigió a la casa no sin antes rugir "¡Y yo pensando que eran mis amigos!" antes de desaparecer de la vista y dejar al grupo avergonzados y a la vez divertidos de los chicos detrás.

* * *

Gracias por la espera. Review please.

No poseo derechos sobre Hey Arnold! Ni sobre ninguna marca comercial mencionada aquí.

Publicado originalmente en diciembre de 2010.

Publicado en español 15 de noviembre de 2012


	6. Chapter 6

A N. / Antes que nada: no poseo ningún derecho sobre Hey Arnold! Ni sobre cualquier otra marca registrada mencionada aquí

En segundo lugar, realmente aprecio a quienes dejan comentarios. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensan. También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

Y por último, nada más como comentario de lado, las expresiones y malas palabras están regionalizadas a la usanza del norte de México. Espero que sean ampliamente comprendidas.

PS. To the readers of the version in English, please bear with me. There are three chapters still in need to be polished. Thanks for the long waiting.

Ahora sí, empecemos la acción.

* * *

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 6  
UNA CHARLA ENTRE AMIGOS**

* * *

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Un poco preocupado, pero sin dejar de sonreír Park se inclinó sobre la su encorvado y moreno amigo, quien se pasaba la mano por sobre su boca y cara checando por posibles daños "Sonó bruto"

"Sonó a que rompió dientes" Brian rió, alcanzando el grupo y tomando el asiento al lado del muchacho herido.

Algunos de los chicos de la mesa parecían preocupados aunque la mayoría de ellos se reían abiertamente. Thad también se había acercado para checar al moreno una vez que las chicas con las que estaba hablando y Patty entraran a la habitación detrás de la furiosa rubia. Después de echar un vistazo sobre el rostro de Lorenzo, aparentemente en buen estado, rodeó la mesa para tomar el asiento entre Joey y Arnold.

Stinky, Sid y Harold se unieron enseguida, trayendo algunas cervezas y tomando asientos en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

"No sé... no hay sangre por lo menos... ni dientes rotos" Lorenzo rodaba su lengua en el interior de su boca. "Mi cara sigue temblando. ¡Esa chica es salvaje! ¡Vaya que sabe cómo hacer daño!" ahora se checaba la mandíbula "Cómo disfrutaría de otro tipo de daño que pudiera..."

"Shhhh!" alguien lo amonestó

"¡No puedo decir que no lo merecieras!" Gerald ni siquiera trató de reprimir su risa "¡Te estabas agachando! ¡Para ver mejor, hombre! ¿Qué chingados esperabas? ¿Que te besara?" Gerald sacudió la cabeza, divertido. "¡Mira que eres un pervertido! ¿Es tu 'sangre caliente' o qué?"

"Por Dios, compa. ¡Tú la viste!" Lorenzo marcó el lugar donde Helga había estado "¡Esa era Helga… en exhibición!" encogió sus hombros como si la aclaración no fuera necesaria "¡Ahora me estás diciendo que eres muy pinche decente! Ya hemos hablado de esto antes... de ella. No es mi culpa que la Pataki…tenga los modales... de un vato" Todavía se checaba la boca "Si uno de ustedes estuviera en mi lugar habrían hecho lo mismo. ¡Ay Dios! Todavía duele... De hecho, ustedes también la estaban viendo, sólo que no estaban en mi lugar"

"Oh, vamos, no estábamos agachados como tú" Iggy no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

"¡Era la pinche agujeta!" Era increíble la desfachatez del tipo. Sólo causo más escarnio y burla a su alrededor.

"¡Si, como no!"

"En realidad, no era necesario agacharse. Lo que todos vimos era suficientemente precioso. De hecho desde hacía rato, cuando nos honraba dándonos la espalda" Park, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Lorenzo, comentó: "Gerald tiene razón. Debe ser tu sangre. Ella es nuestra amiga, Lorenzo. No tiene por qué cuidarse de nosotros. Las chicas ya tienen suficientes problemas al tratar con los demás chicos"

"No vi que le advirtieras"

"Yo estaba disfrutando de la vista. ¿Es un pecado? ¿Por qué molestarla?"

"Brian estaba a punto de hacerlo" habló Arnold.

Brian resopló divertido. "Debieron haberse visto. Parecían cuervos sobre un trozo de carne… y no sólo ustedes...". Dejó la frase en el aire, mirando por encima del hombro a la gente detrás de él.

"No son cuervos. Son buitres" dijo Stinky tomando un trago de su cerveza.

"Lo que sea. ¿De qué estaban hablando?" Harold se unió a la conversación.

"De Helga" Lorenzo tomó una lata de cerveza nueva.

"No de Helga, antes" Harold insistió.

"Los Yankees le ganaron a los Mellizos de" Joey habló.

"Los Mellizos apestan" Brainy señaló.

"Esta platica apesta. Prefiero hablar de Helga" dijo Harold.

"A favor" Stinky añadido, levantando su mano.

"Oigan chicos, no estamos en el bar" Gerald reprendió.

"¿Está saliendo con alguien? Creo que voy a hacer mi intento"

"Pregunta a Gerald" Park señaló con la cabeza al muchacho de piel de chocolate.

"Yo no creo que tengas oportunidad, Lorenzo, no después de lo de hoy" afirmó el ya mencionado.

"¿Está saliendo con alguien, Gerald?

"No estoy seguro" Hizo una pausa antes de añadir "Ella sale, pero no parece ver a alguien en particular. Creo que prefiere no comprometerse" derramó por los restos de su cerveza.

"¿Alguien le conoce algún novio? Quiero decir, yo nunca le he conocido ningún novio. Ni en la secundaria ni en la prepa…" insinuó Joey "tal vez a ella le gusta..." subió y bajó sus cejas "ya saben..."

"Había un chavo, en tercero de prepa, ¿recuerdan? Nick o algo" Thad aludió.

"Rick, Rick Saunders" Sid se acordó "él estaba en cuarto. El que dio el discurso de graduación, creo. Ustedes deben acordarse. Todos hablaban de eso. Él no era su novio, ellos sólo..." Sid se sacudió de tal manera que era imposible malinterpretarlo "ya saben…"

"Sí. Eso fue lo que yo también escuché" Lorenzo señaló.

"¡Mentira!" exclamó Harold.

"Se decía que ellos salieron por meses cuando él la llamó después de aquel juego ¿recuerdan?" Stinky le acariciaba la barbilla sin afeitar.

"Tú lo has dicho: decían. Sin embargo, si había algo antes, seguro de ya no hubo nada después de ese día" Thad recordó "Seguro se acuerdan de esa escena"

"Yo no estaba allí. ¿Fue vergonzoso? ¿Qué hizo ella?" Lorenzo miró su reloj.

"Nunca olvidaré la cara de Helga! ¡Dios! Parecía que lo iba a estrangular" Sid estaba riendo.

"Creo que ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, murmuró algo agresivamente por diez segundos o menos y se fue dejando al pobre tipo helado"

"El pobre tipo, Stinky?" Arnold preguntó divertido "Era un consumado mujeriego"

"El chico se quedó allí, inmóvil, y completamente solo hasta que todos los demás dejaron la cancha. Creo que nunca volvió a ser él mismo" Todos rieron.

"¿A qué estabas haciendo alusión, Joey? Hace un rato, digo. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?" Lorenzo le preguntó muy serio cuando las risas callaron.

"No soy estúpido; valoro mis dientes. Me pasé años esperando a que salieran si es que te acuerdas"

"No creo que a ella le gusten las tor..." Sid miró a su alrededor "…las gatitas, ya saben. Solo creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no comprometerse, igual que yo"

"¿Por qué te gustan los compromisos, Sid?"

"Mira, no conozco a ninguna pareja feliz que se había iniciado en la prepa o antes... La mayoría están divorciados o peor, viviendo un infierno en casa. Hay un montón de años por delante para cometer errores ¿Por qué empezar a ser infeliz tan joven? bueno, así es como yo estoy criticando a nadie"

"La prepa terminó hace tres años…"

"Tal vez no te has enamorado" sugirió Arnold.

"Oh, vamos. Amor es algo serio. Estamos hablando de enamoramiento, de pasar el rato, de relaciones a largo plazo, de ser amigos con derechos, ese tipo de cosas" Park manifestó. "¿Por qué complicarlo todo con la mentada palabra?"

"Yo prefiero ser libre. Sin ataduras" Sid defendió su punto.

"A mí me gusta estar amarrado" dijo Harold.

"Creo que mi amigo Sid aquí ha evitado con mucho cuidado el aguijón del amor. Nada ha sido al azar para él. Yo por mi parte he encontrado mi relación con Helen muy gratificante" Stinky señaló.

"Sí, toda esta chingadera está bien, pero ¿qué onda con Helga?" Lorenzo insistió.

"Realmente te interesa Helga, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa de Joey se hizo más amplia al verlo fijamente "¿Ya estás borracho, amigo?"

"No sé por qué nunca lo intente antes. ¡Jesús! ¡Es hermosa!"

"Ella está fuera de tu alcance, compadre. Tienes muy mala fama" dijo Joey. "La Pataki es orgullosa; no me la imagino lidiando con una reputación como la tuya"

"Malas reputaciones atraen a las chicas. Además, Bob Pataki ama el dinero"

"Algunos tipo de chicas" murmuró Gerald.

"¿Que tiene que ver Big Bob con esto?" un molesto Arnold preguntó.

"Uno nunca sabe si no lo intentas ¿no te parece? Ahora, Gerald, ¿Qué onda con sus salidas?"

"Me supongo que lo que dije. Ella nunca habla de eso; suele decir que los chavos somos 'aburridos'"

"¿Quiénes son esos chicos que estabas hablando? ¿Son de la escuela?"

"No debería estar hablando de esto" dijo Gerald en voz baja.

"Oh, vamos, es solo información general" Lorenzo parecía considerar algo antes de hablar de nuevo "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Gerald alzó las cejas, con cautela.

"No lo sé..." Lorenzo hizo una mueca "Tu vives con la chica... y ahora pareces ser muy protector para con ella, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que casi no la tolerabas antes. Tal vez tiene algo contigo. No está tomando dinero de ti, por lo que he oído. Tal vez..." sonrió con picardía "tú eres el afortunado"

"¿Estamos hablando de esto otra vez? Creo que ya lo hemos discutido" Gerald dijo con sequedad.

"Pero creo que nunca realmente entendí esta situación. Nunca fuiste muy claro" Harold se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado.

"Nunca entiendes una chingada, Harold"

"Tal vez si hubieras sido más claro, ya había entendido, _Ge-rry_"

"Creo que lo que realmente todos ustedes buscan de Gerald es un poco de chisme, pero todos sabemos que no está bien" dijo Arnold en defensa de su amigo.

"Te habías tardado en salir, predicadorcito…" Iggy lo ridiculizó.

"Tal vez tengas razón, Arnold, pero es cierto que Gerald nunca ha soltado ni una pinche migaja" Sid parecía ávido.

"¿Por qué el repentino interés en ella?" Arnold parecía incómodo.

"Ahora tenemos a un hombre en el frente" Park también mostró su interés.

"¿En el frente?" Gerald repitió con incredulidad.

"¿Dónde está trabajando? … No. Lo digo en serio. ¿Dónde está trabajando? Escuché que trabaja para una periódico"

"Eso es noticia vieja, Park. Ella trabaja editando 'The Bostonian'... no… corrigiendo… columnistas" informó Brian.

"Columnistas políticos" especificó Gerald "Tres. A diario"

"¿Así que ella ya no está sirviendo mesas?"

"¿Hay algún problema con ser mesero, Lorenzo?" El tono de Arnold sonaba grave.

"No, no. Lo que sea que los haga felices, chicos" sonrió burlón.

"¡Hey! ¡Calmados! Casi todo el mundo ha sido camarero o un cajero, salvo Lorenzo, gracias a su listillo abuelo" Park pacificó al grupo en vista de la tensión repentina.

"Y Peapod, no se olvide de Peapod Kid" se defendió Lorenzo "e Iggy aquí" frunció la boca al señalarlo "dizque trabaja en una galería"

"¿Y tú qué haces, Lorenzo, ya sabes, para vivir?" Iggy preguntó, medio enojado, medio divertido.

"¿Además de coger, quieres decir?" Esa carita engreída. Los muchachos se burlaron.

"¿Sabes lo que dicen de los que presumen?" burlón, Harold movió su dedo meñique.

Lorenzo se acomodó en su silla antes de enfrentarse a Harold.

"Sí, he oído... y yo quiero que sepas que eso es pinche y puta mentira de mierda, al menos en mi caso ¿estamos claros?"

"¿Estás borracho ya?" Harold preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces?" Iggy insistió

Lorenzo se tomó su tiempo para responder a eso, después me dijo sonriendo de una manera lenta.

"Ya saben... tal vez es un poco complicado de explicar a las mentes que limpian mesas" Lorenzo estalló en carcajadas. Sus amigos lo maldijeron y se veían claramente molestos. Lorenzo siguió riendo por algún tiempo. "Lo siento, lo siento, ustedes saben que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?" -preguntó mientras su risa disminuía "De veras…" suspiró ruidosamente "Tengo que pedirles disculpas" sin embargo él sonó serio a pesar de que aun reía "Tal vez si estoy ya borracho" dijo luego de masajear su frente.

"¡Eres un pendejo! En serio Lorenzo, sabes que nos caes bien, pero a veces..."

"Ya me eché como quince cervezas... y un poco de vodka, Sid. Lo siento de nuevo" suspiró profundamente "Ya sabes. Realmente es un poco aburrido…" parecía responder finalmente a la pregunta de Iggy "Desde mediados de la prepa o por ahí he estado yendo a la fábrica; el idi-eota de mi padre" hizo rodar sus ojos "ya sabes, tratando de que conozca cada departamento, profundamente" hizo comillas en el aire "Quiero decir… viendo la forma en que se hacen las cosas en cada puesto: producción, recursos humanos, compras, ventas, clientes, contratistas, envíos... sabes todo ese tipo de cosas… fue difícil… porque yo sentía que entendía nada al principio. Yo como que pensé que no estaba haciendo nada y el viejo sólo me miraba con ojos insatisfechos. Y luego también cometí y de hecho... quiero decir... como tomar partido por los trabajadores y..." hizo una pausa, como arreglando sus pensamientos "ellos que ven las cosas muy diferentes. Sus objetivos son diferentes a los nuestros. Obvio, por supuesto, y... bueno... no estoy criticando, sino afirmando una realidad "Lorenzo plantó las manos en la mesa "tratar con gente es difícil, quiero decir, tengo que estar cerca de ellos porque tengo que aprender de su trabajo y ese tipo de contacto te acerca a los personas... pero al mismo tiempo, estoy allí para adquirir información… yo no soy uno de ellos. La siguiente semana o mes que tengo que ir a otro departamento y la gente tiende a pensar que los cambias, que son traicionados. En que eres un doble cara y bla bla bla. Ha sido un pinche desmadre últimamente" tomó otro trago de su cerveza. "Por otro lado, y después de unos años te das cuenta de que realmente has aprendido mucho; como cuando un pendejo viene y tratar de engatusarte para no ver sus errores o al señalar un problema. Ahora ya sabes quién es quién, y ya no te engañan más. De repente te das cuenta que eso significa que tu pinche padre tenía razón desde el principio y que tú eras el idiota...Saben que…en pocos años, cuando esté en el Corporativo creo que la principal cosa que habré aprendido para entonces será el lidiar con la gente... y paciencia. Mucha paciencia." tomó un gran trago de su cerveza "Dieciséis" que dijo levantando la lata vacía.

Los jóvenes reunidos parpadearon después de está perorata medio briaga y luego poco a poco hicieron comentarios al respecto. De alguna manera se las arreglaron para mostrar Lorenzo cierto apoyo moral. No era una tarea fácil estar en sus zapatos.

"Tal vez eso fue realmente un poco complicado para nosotros" dijo Harold con ambas manos en la cabeza. "¿Dónde queda el viejo estilo… ustedes saben… eso de comprar y luego vender y ser prudente con las ganancias? Creo que yo prefiero de esa manera" se puso de pie y tomó a Stinky con él. "Vamos a traer más cervezas. No sé por qué Rhonda no contrata meseros"

Se levantaron de la mesa y regresaron casi de inmediato, arrastrando una hielera portátil que dejaron en el piso al lado de ellos y haciendo alarde de su astucia.

¿Quiénes son los columnistas que Helga checa?" Cambiando el tema, Stinky preguntó a Brainy, quien negó con la cabeza.

"No sé. Es un asunto oculto, ya sabes, secreto profesional o algo así" Brainy dijo despreocupadamente, moviendo sus manos.

"Son pesados, sin embargo" agregó Gerald y luego compartió "¿saben? ... Cuando Helga comenzó en El Bostoniano, corregía las páginas sensacionalistas. Aquello era asqueroso" Gerald habló entre risas "Esos güeyes escriben con los pies y Helga hacía dos versiones de las notas, una regular, corregido para ser publicado y la otro era casi una novela o historias tétricas, dependiendo del caso, para entregar en la escuela, ya saben, versión libre, escenas muy descriptivas, pero una o dos veces ella consiguió que le publicaran la versión extendida, ganándose el odio de los periodistas. Debo añadir que era en la escuela se hizo famosa; incluso algunos profesores elogiaron su escritura" Gerald dio un sorbo a su bebida "Después de eso, la llevaron a Artes y Entretenimiento y luego a la sección de editoriales políticos"

"¿Eso es bueno? quiero decir ¿es un buen trabajo?" Lorenzo preguntó.

"Bastante bueno para un estudiante"

"¿Ella es una estudiante diligente?" (Ellos estaban hablando muy rápido aquí, y ustedes saben que es difícil tomar notas y ver quién dice qué, así que lo siento por algunas expresiones no adjudicadas. Creo que necesito una grabadora.)

"Ella es responsable, pero no está atada a su escritorio si es eso lo que quieres saber"

"¿Sus calificaciones?"

"Amplia gama. Algunos maestros simplemente la odian" Al ver las expresiones faciales de sus amigos, explicó "Las profesoras principalmente. Después de todo, ella es Helga G. Pataki, heredera del infierno y que puede ser un fastidio, podría decir que hay un poco de celos también, pero nunca se puede estar seguro" parecía Gerald un poco orgulloso de sus conocimientos y esto no fue pasado por alto por sus pares.

"¿Ella tiene amigos?"

"Es bastante popular"

"¿Da fiestas de pijamas?" Sid movió su frente.

"¿Otra vez eso?"

"Vamos, Gerald, sólo un poco" parecía que Gerald lo consideraba por un rato antes de decidirse.

"No, no fiestas de pijamas, tú sabes, tiene más amigos... vatos... no novios, amigas casi no. Casi no hay ninguna en lo absoluto.

"¿Duerme desnuda?" Gerald ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle caso.

"Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera tu hermana"

"No, en lo absoluto" él miró de reojo "Me niego a alimentar sus mentes pervertidas"

"¡Ja! ¡Duerme desnuda!" Thad golpeó su mano sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo habría de saberlo? ¡No estoy autorizado a entrar en su habitación!" Gerald maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y él no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a la burla de sus compañeros, incluso Arnold se rió ante esta noticia. "¡Chingado! ¡Yo y mi bocota!" murmuró para sí mismo

"¿Por qué lo tienes prohibido?" preguntó Harold.

"¿Te encontró viéndola a escondidas?" ahora fue Brian.

"¿Está también ella vetada de tu habitación?" Sid tenía curiosidad.

"Nunca" Gerald se encontró sonriendo a su pesar.

"¿De verdad cocinas?" Park preguntó.

Gerald asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Las Veinte Preguntas?"

"Todavía faltan algunas" dijo Thad, asintiendo.

"¿Qué cocinas?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Un poco de todo. Sobre todo la cena"

"¿Le cocinas tres veces al día?"

"No, sólo cenas. Comidas y cenas los fines de semana"

"¡Qué ganga! ¿Qué onda con el desayuno?"

"Me aseguro de que haya cereales, frutas, galletas, leche en la cocina para la señorita. Ya no sé si ella come, pero creo que un sándwich o algo así. Cenamos siempre en casa."

"¿Todos los días?"

"Casi todos" asintió con la cabeza "a veces todavía tengo que obligarla a cenar conmigo. Ella se olvida"

"¿... lo que significa?"

"¿Saben? Es como... Creo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a comer en casa o incluso a comer... en absoluto... ya saben: desayuno, comida y cena. Creo que ella... a veces se encontraba al final del día con el estómago vacío, sin ninguna comida en serio durante todo el día. Creo que incluso aprendió a ignorar la sensación de hambre"

"¿Como en la anorexia?" alguien cuestionó.

"No, para nada. Recuerdo que ella comía como mariguanera cuando éramos niños"

"Yo me acuerdo de ella sin lonche en la primaria, sin embargo"

"Era más como si hubiera negligencia en su casa, y luego como que se acostumbró a comprar comida afuera o para llevar, y finalmente, cansarse de la comida de la calle y darse por vencida."

"Es triste"

"Tal vez esa era la razón de su ánimo malhumorado"

"¿Ella te lo dijo?"

"No con palabras claras, pero... ya sabes... es algo implícito en lo que no dice. Este... pacto... no fue sólo acerca de poner comida en la mesa ¿sabes? sino para asegurarse de que comiera por lo menos una vez al día. Creo que ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba pidiendo de mí. Les digo, sin embargo, que los primeros días la llamé a la mesa pero a menudo me dejó cenando solo. Era una pinche perra, siempre molestándome y criticando todo. Yo me enojaba y sencillamente no le hacía caso...

"Entonces empecé a dejar su plato en la mesa sólo para encontrarlo por lo general sin tocar a la mañana siguiente. Después de algunas semanas me preocupé cuando sospeché que ella no comía afuera tampoco. Entonces, un día me enfrenté a ella después percibir que estaba realmente desnutrida. La obligué a tomar el desayuno en la mañana y la cena en la mesa todas las noches. A veces, incluso la llamaba durante el día para asegurarme de que ella comiera algo"

"¿La obligaste? ¿Es posible obligarla?"

"Se necesita ser valiente, pero sí. Mi amigo Arnold aquí me tendió una mano" Gerald puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"¿Ella te lo agradece?" Alguien le preguntó, él asintió con la cabeza.

"Te dice _'oh muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, mi precioso Gerald'_" Thad ventiló sus pestañas y le mandó un beso.

"Por favor. No estamos hablando de Lila"

"Entonces ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Lo sé!" cediendo a la insistencia añadió: "Créeme, a su manera, ella me hace saber" Gerald trató de reprimir su sonrisa.

"¿Cómo? ¿Tumbándote en la cama y...?"

"Juro que te escuché decir esa pendejada un segundo antes de abrir la boca"

"¿Así que te tomas el crédito por ese cuerpazo? Ella era medio escuálida antes" le cuestionó Joey.

"No, ella ha estado siempre así de buenota" fue el juicio de Sid.

"Siempre una diosa" Stinky suspiró.

"No, ella todavía estaba flaca hasta hace poco", agregó Park.

"Aunque siempre ha tenido esas piernas"

"Era flaca cuando éramos niños, pero después de que llegó la pubertad, se convirtió en un forro" pronunció Harold.

"Ella se convirtió en un forro cuando te besó aquella noche de otoño en Mighty Pete" Gerald se burló de él.

"Eso fue candente. Creo que esa noche tuve mi primer sueño húmedo" Stinky arrastraba las palabras.

"¡Chicos! ¡Compórtense!"

"¿A los trece?" Harold preguntó con incredulidad "Yo tenía dieciséis."

"Deberías dejar de decir su edad. Sólo te avergüenzas"

"No fue exactamente mi primera fantasía, pero Helga fue una buena compañía durante muchas noches" Sid se fijó las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero.

"¡Eso es! Helga también fue mi fiel compañera en muchas noches calientes"

"¡Estamos en casa de Rhonda, recuerdan!" Arnold advirtió.

"¡Que chingados! Yo no estaba allí"

"Nunca estabas allí, siempre estabas demasiado ocupado con tus pinches clases extracurriculares" dijo Joey.

"Están que echan humo. ¿De qué estás hablando?" Peapod Kid llegó arrastrando una silla y colocándola a la derecha de Brian "Por cierto, las chicas están a punto de venir. Les oí quejarse de la falta de parejas en la pista de baile" advirtió.

"Helga enseñándonos como besar en Mighty Pete"

"Ya veo..." recordó con una amplia sonrisa "¿Saben? incluso hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender cómo ella se dejó llevar. ¿Cómo logramos engañarla?"

"Mi amigo Arnold aquí, él la desafió"

"¿Fuiste tú, santurrón? No lo puedo creer"

"No fui exactamente yo" la voz sonaba Arnold pesarosa.

"Fuimos nosotros los que empezamos a hablar de los besos" señaló Harold señalando a sus amigos a su izquierda "Acabábamos de terminar un juego e íbamos a Mighty Pete perder el tiempo. Ya sabes, ella siempre fue uno de nosotros"

"Creo que Sheena también estaba allí", agregó Stinky.

"Sí, Sheena y Helga estaban jugando con nosotros, aún estábamos en la secundaria. Creo que estamos empezando octavo grado porque Rhonda y las otras chicas ya no jugaban." Los ojos de Sid se veían vidriosos.

"Helga nos escuchó y ya ustedes la conocen. Comenzó a burlarse de nosotros, nos llama un 'vaya partida de perdedores'"

"Sí, eso era. Estábamos hablando de eso porque habíamos pescado a dos de los amigos de Wolfgang con sus chicas en el callejón, cuando veníamos de comprar bebidas. ¡Qué pendejos, de veras!"

"Ellos estaban como sorbiendo… y haciendo ruidos. Con las caras pegadas uno a la otra. Babeándose todo la cara. Puf, era grotesco"

"Era patético"

"Después de terminar de burlarnos de ellos, terminamos preocupados por hacer lo mismo que esos idiotas, ya saben, cuando la oportunidad llegara"

"Con burla de Helga ya sabrás, los demás chicos nos pusieron atención"

"Creo que todos estamos preocupados por nuestra falta de experiencia" alegó Joey

"Yo ya había dado uno que otro picorete, ya te imaginaras"

"Yo había besado la mano de una chica dos veces"

"Yo nada en absoluto, tengo que admitir."

"Un momento. ¿Cuántos años teníamos?" Thad les preguntó, él no había estado presente tampoco.

"Trece, catorce quizás"

"Brian tiene una sonrisota, creo que él tenía más experiencia"

"Algo" el mencionado mantuvo su sonrisa.

"¡No lo vi venir Brian! ¿Besaste a quién? ¡Eras tan serio, chingado!"

"Maldita sea. ¡Ya sigan!"

"Bueno, entonces Helga alardeó con que _'Besar es fácil'_ y Arnold siguió con _'Sí, como no'_todo escéptico, entonces todos empezamos a reírnos a costa de ella... pero algunos de nosotros estábamos realmente entusiastas porque, quiero decir Helga, de hecho, era una chica" dijo Gerald usando sus manos como efecto.

"Lo habíamos aprendido no hacía mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas?" un malvado Sid señaló.

"Afirmativo, el año anterior, de nuevo en un partido"

"Sí. Fue en el campo Gerald ... Esperen un momento, si estábamos en el campo Gerald, debíamos ser más jóvenes. En la secundaria dejamos de ir allí porque estamos demasiado grandes para ese lote y dejamos que niños más pequeños lo usaran. Además, podíamos usar las instalaciones de la escuela para ese momento"

"¿Fue en el campo Gerald o en Mighty Pete? ¡Me están confundiendo!"

"La lección del beso fue en Mighty Pete"

"'El día nos dimos cuenta de Helga Pataki era una niña fue Gerald Field."

"¿Y ahora estamos hablando de…?"

"La lección de cómo besar impartida por Helga G. Pataki"

"La otra historia es interesante también"

"Esa la vemos más tarde"

"Ella decía que eso de besar era _'pan comido'_y que sólo necesitabas ajustarse a su pareja e inclinar un poco la cabeza…" Arnold empezó.

"También dijo que era conveniente algo de agarre, algo que sirviera de apoyo, tal como abrazar a tu pareja o agarrarlo por los hombros o de la cabeza. Bueno, ella dijo que sus... sus hombros y su cara… de un chico, tú sabes…"

"Arnold se burló de ella y le preguntó que quién había sido el afortunado, su almohada"

"_'No es asunto tuyo, Arnoldo_"

"Y este güey la llamó llanamente _'mentirosa'_ entonces ella se lanzó sobre él y lo amenaza con hacerle tragar sus palabras"

"Ella empujó contra una pared a Arnold, y luego le sostuvo la cabeza de balón con ambas manos... ya estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando..."

"... Cuando Gerald se acercó y se la quitó de encima"

"_'No te atrevas a tocarme, Geraldo'_. ¡Qué friega, estaba como loca!"

"Gerald sudó tratando de calmarla" Harold se echó a reír al recordarlo.

"Entonces el tipo viene con que '_¿Por qué no nos enseñas a todos, pa' ver si en verdad sabes? Yo tampoco te creo'"  
_

"_'Yo tampoco'_ y así nos fuimos todos diciendo" Joey agregó.

"Creo que ella comenzó a sospechar que algo tramábamos, porque dejó de luchar" dijo Gerald.

"Cuando al fin se calmó declaró que no estaba dispuesta a intercambiar saliva con todos los zopencos presentes. Creo que fue este rubio con gafas, ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"¿George?"

"¿Ese chico con el pelo rubio rizado y gafas cuadradas? Él estaba en nuestra clase desde jardín de niños. No era George, pero no puedo recordar su nombre"

"¿Qué onda con ese güey?"

"Propuso un volado. Helga aceptó con reticencia sólo después de que Arnold la acorralara, sugiriendo que se había acobardado"

"Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión tomamos una botella e hicimos un círculo en el suelo, mientras Sheena tomó a Helga aparte, ya sabes, para arreglarla un poco"

"¿Arreglarla?"

"Sí, Sheena le quitó las coletas, le puso un poco de brillo en los labios y le hizo quitar su camisa"

"¿Quitar su camisa?" Lorenzo abrió los ojos.

"Llevaba un top debajo de su camisa de cuadros"

"Un top negro ajustado. Parecía de encaje"

"¿Ella también le quito los frenos?"

"Ella ya no usaba brackets entonces. Los usó hasta séptimo, no te acuerdas"

"No sé cómo Sheena lo logró. Sheena se reía todo el tiempo, pero Helga estaba gruñendo"

"Yo estaba ocupado con la botella. No prestaba atención a lo que estaban haciendo"

"¿Entonces Harold le pegó al gordo?"

"No fue Harold, aunque no lo creas"

"Fui yo" Gerald lo miró abatido.

"¿Y por qué entonces Harold terminó...?"

"Gerald era el novio de Phoebe"

"¿Él no necesitaba una lección o qué?"

"Era el novio de su mejor amiga '"

"Terreno prohibido"

"_Yo no traiciono_. Dijo ella"

"Así que Harold fue el suertudo"

"La expectativa por el beso empezaba a bullir dentro de nosotros, estábamos emocionados, incluso cuando la _'maestra' _sería, ya sabes, _Helga Pataki_, pero cuando apareció frente a nosotros de repente ya no era esta chica gruñona y grosera, sino una alta y bella rubia, de ojos azules, vestida con shorts y una blusita"

"Nos quedamos pasmados"

"Todos estábamos babeando"

"Hicimos un espacio para dejarla entrar en el círculo y ella tomó Harold y lo hizo arrodillarse. Y estaba allí luchando por tratar de, no sé, sentarse sobre él"

"Harold estaba todo nervioso y sudando como un cerdo"

"Su pelo brillaba como el oro y olía a vainilla" dijo éste con voz soñadora.

"Después de un tiempo, ella dejó de tratar de ajustarse y le exigió que se sentara en el suelo con las piernas extendidas"

"Se sentó en sus piernas y luego, cuando se dio cuenta de la expectativa que los rodeaba, dejó de quejarse y se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor, divertida. Entonces ella dijo_ 'ahora necesito su atención completa, babosos, porque va a haber solo un intento" _y entonces, le puso toda su atención a este pendejo"

"Pendejo con suerte"

"¿Estuvo tan bueno?"

"Ella era completamente otra persona, tanto que incluso su sonrisa era diferente. Yo estaba hechizado"

"No puedo culparte. Pero ella seguro te hizo cuestionar su suerte"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ella se burló de él preguntando '_¿Le vas a decir a tu mamá?'_ Helga le hizo arrepentirse de haberse burlado de ella en el pasado, porque luego le dijo algo como: _"No sé, tal vez no quieres que te bese porque mi ceja peluda va a hacer que vomites"_todo con una voz dulce que no sonaba para nada como Helga"

"Y este idiota tartamudo que dice _'tu ceja es… es realmente linda, toda rubiecita oscura, yo quise... yo estaba bromeando, ¿no te diste cuenta...?"_

"¿Han pensado que Helga era muy madura para nuestra edad? O sea... su humor... éramos todos unos idiotas y ella ya era muy sarcástica"

"Por supuesto que ella ya iba muy delante de nosotros, ¿no te acuerdas de ese beso?"

"Bueno, ella siguió entonces con _"…o tal vez no te gusto porque tengo estas feas orejas de chivo…"_

"_No, no... son muy lindas...chiquitas... rositas y suavecitas"  
_

"Ella entonces sonrió con coquetería mientras le toma la barbilla con una mano y deslizando la otra sobre su nuca"

"_Je sais que tu es sin garçon mignon et menteur, c'est ne pas?_Hasta ronroneó antes de besarlo"

"¿Gordo y mentiroso?" Lorenzo bromeó.

"¡Guapo y mentiroso!" Harold lo corrigió,

"Yo no podía apartar los ojos de ella, primero lo besó suavemente, mientras cerraba los ojos, apenas acariciando sus labios, explorándolos con sus propios labios, primero el labio de arriba y luego el de abajo; era de una lentitud agónica"

"Recuerdo haber pensado algo así como _'bah, mucho ruido y pocas nueces_', pero luego empezó a lamer sus labios, mordisqueándolo suavemente Nos quedamos quietos, nada más mirando. Harold estaba petrificado, pero luego, de repente Helga le atacó con toda su artillería. Empujándolo al suelo y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, presionándolo hasta que lo obligó a abrir la boca y luego lo besó febrilmente, chupando, mordiendo, devorando sus labios…"

"Lo que yo más recuerdo son sus gemidos, la forma en que abría la boca y... ¡Jesús!" Sid abrió los ojos.

"Fue candente"

"Yo ya me estaba quemando"

"Y yo estaba como en trance"

"Nuestro hombre fue muy lento en el contraataque, pero finalmente reaccionó y le devolvió el beso (técnica menos refinada, has de saber), pero la abrazó con fuerza y rodó para quedar sobre ella tratando de tomar el control, pero entonces ella rompió el beso"

"_'Eso es todo, niño rosa, ¡ahora muévete!"_ Ella estaba jadeando con fuerza, pero su voz estaba controlada. _"Obtuviste más de lo que esperabas"_ ¡Pinche vieja! Todos acá, bien calientes pero ella dejó en claro que solo estaba actuando"

"Ya te imaginarás a Harold, claro que no tenía intención de dejarla ir..."

"Yo no pensaba, estaba en llamas., No sé cómo le hizo para escapar de debajo de mí"

"Ella dijo '¡_Quítate de encima, Mantecoso!'_y se despegó de ti empujándote fuerte y luego se deslizó hasta liberarse"

"Harold estaba tratando de atraparla, pero ella siempre ha sido más hábil. Recuerdo haber pensado: "Harold va a llorar"

"Hey!"

"¿Y entonces? ¿Alguno de ustedes intentó atraparla? Me imagino que estaban todos con la espada desenvainada" Lorenzo se carcajeó "con la bandera en alto"

"¡Imagínate! pero para el momento en que reaccionamos, ella se había transformado de nuevo en la vieja Helga. Llevaba la camisa suelta otra vez y estaba atando el pelo de nuevo, Harold se acercó a ella, pero ella lo empujó a un lado diciendo _"El Rey de los Localizadores está ahí abajo, idiota, Ahí viene'"  
_

"¿Era cierto?"

"¡Sip! Creo que escuchó el coche o algo, porque Big Bob Pataki en persona estaba redondeando su coche y caminaba hacia el árbol. Helga con coletas otra vez nos estaba amenazando con cortarnos el cuello si alguien decía una palabra y después le ofreció un aventón a Sheena, que parecía asustada. Las dos desaparecieron en un instante. Creo Sheena se sintió aliviada sabiendo que el Sr. Pataki estaba allí. Creo que la pobre pensó que estábamos fuera de control"

"Y créenos, estábamos fuera de control"

¿Qué hicieron, entonces?"

"Nada. Nos quedamos allí por un rato recordando la escena y soñando despiertos con Helga. ¡Fue tan… _sexi_! Quiero decir, la forma en que ella apretaba su cuerpo contra Harold, su cabello todo cayendo sobre él"

"Esas piernas apretándolo..."

"Sus gemidos"

"¿Aprendieron algo?

"Helga era la jefa"

"Vaya que sabía besar"

"Helga tenía un maestro…"

"¡Amigo! ¡Por supuesto que tenía un maestro!"

"¿Por qué nunca hablaron de eso?"

"Valoramos nuestros cuellos, al igual que Joey sus dientes"

"Además, Helga comenzó a juntarse con Wolfgang, poco después de eso"

"Pensábamos que estaba dejando su amenaza en claro, aun cuando él ya no estaba en la misma escuela"

"Helga comenzó a salir con Wolfgang después de eso" Iggy señaló "Esa es la razón por la que siempre andaban juntos"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Con_Wolfgang_?"

"¡Oh, por favor! ¿Quejándose otra vez de que le extendí una invitación a Wolfgang?" Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, asustados, como si hubieran sido las capturados haciendo algo inapropiado.

"¡Rhonda!" quien se acercaba seguida de Sheena. Los muchachos hicieron silencio, temiendo por lo mucho que hubieron podido escuchar.

"Sé lo que piensan de él, pero es casi como un amigo y es en verdad popular. Además, no es como si aún fastidiara a alguien, ¿verdad?"

"La fiesta es tuya. No somos nadie para oponernos…"

"Sí. Además creo que una fiesta no sería lo mismo sin ese grupito en un rincón."

"Si tú lo dices…"

"La próxima semana los compensaré. Haremos algo más privado, solo para nosotros. Pero tenemos que planearlo bien. Necesitamos un día en un día que se acomode a todos. Podemos incluso pasar la noche aquí. Va a ser un poco problemático porque algunas chicas estarán ocupadas y supongo que ustedes también tienen sus asuntos. Pero por otro lado, la casa ya está sola y estaríamos por nuestra cuenta. Hay lugar para todos los que se quieran quedar"

"¿Cuándo te mudaste, Rhonda?"

"Ha sido durante todo el año, de hecho. La casa de las colinas ha estado casi lista desde hace dos años pero mis padres retrasaron la mudanza. Como que les dio nostalgia a ultima hora"

"¿Por qué les tomó tanto decidirse? La mayoría de la gente bonita cambió este vecindario por las colinas hace años"

"A mi padre le gustaba aquí"

"¿Aquella casa es más grande?"

"Algo…. Tiene más tierra… quiero decir, terreno. No vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Necesitamos bailarines, así que vengan todos. Las chicas los esperan en la pista de baile"

Los chicos se levantaron con flojera, poniéndose de acuerdo para continuar la plática al día siguiente en el bar.

"Tengo un compromiso mañana, pero trataré de soltarme temprano. No voy a perderme esta historia" dijo Lorenzo mirando a Iggy.

Después de este intercambio Helga alcanzó al grupo y se dirigió a Lorenzo. Todos se entretuvieron esperando ver el segundo round.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la rubia.

"Un poco adolorido" dijo éste acariciando su barbilla y estirando su cuello al tiempo que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. "Hay una cortadita aquí adentro ahora que me fijo…"

"Eso no te detuvo para vaciar todas estas latas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que ya no habría cerveza nunca jamás?" dijo señalando le mesa enfrente de él.

"No fui solo yo" El chico se justificó. Helga lo enfrentó cambiando su tono

"¡Deja de comportarte así, tu no eres un perro callejero! ¡Y las chicas odiamos esas miradas sucias!No esperamos esa conducta de nuestros amigos. Te lo estoy advirtiendo"

"Estaba atando mi agujeta…" trataba de sonar inocente.

"¡Por favor! ¡Te vi!" Helga se burló y se dio la vuelta.

"Lo arreglaré, Helga, de veras. Que te parece si vamos a cenar mañana"

"Estoy ocupada mañana"

"Vamos a cenar a Manhattan. A Jean Georges. Yo invito. Tu solo eliges cuando"

Helga se volvió para verlo de nuevo, asombrada y con la boca abierta. Los demás chicos estaban asombrados también. Vaya que el chico actuaba rápido… y podía impresionar cuando quería.

"Lo que sea por ti, ya sabes Helga. Lo que sea porque me perdones" y sonrió de una forma seductora.

"¿Me estas invitando a salir?" Helga preguntó con suavidad y curiosidad a la vez. Lorenzo elevó sus cejas y sonrió suavemente "¡En tus sueños, pendejo! ¡No seré yo la causa de la ruina de la Madame de Hillwood al quitarle a su mejor cliente! Y con eso, dio vuelta en sus talones y dejó el lugar un instante antes que una ruidosa carcajada rompiera el atento silencio.

Después de un minuto o algo así, cuando la terraza estaba quedándose en paz ya que la mayoría de los chicos habían entrado, Sheena tomó a Gerald aparte y le pregunto acerca de la escena que acababan de presenciar. Gerald le explico lo que Lorenzo había hecho y que estaba tratando de congraciarse y salir con ella. Sheena se rió y entonces Gerald recordó. Miro alrededor y luego le pregunto discretamente.

"¿Te acuerdas de aquella tarde en el Gran Pete?"

"¿No estarás hablando de la vez que Helga besó a Harold, verdad?"

"De esa exactamente…"

"No me digas que estaban hablando de eso, Gerald. Acuérdate que nos lo prohibió…"

"Nos lo prohibió, tienes razón. Pero ya fue hace mucho…. Además, no se… ¿fue real?"

"Pues no fue una delirio colectivo, eso te lo aseguro"

"Esa Helga realmente no es cualquier cosa…"

"No. Ella es increíble."

"… y Harold… ¿Helga sentía algo por él?"

"Por Harold?" sonrío sacudiendo la cabeza "Por supuesto que no. El solo se sacó el premio. Ya conoces a Helga. Es demasiado osada y no le hace ningún bien."

"Si…"

"Yo…" Sheena titubeó "te voy a contar algo para que… digamos… conozcas más a la verdadera Helga, pero tendrás que jurar no contarlo nunca…"

"No diré nada…"

"Estoy hablando en serio, Gerald. A Nadie. Te juro que te haré pagar si sé que le dices a alguien"

Gerald vacilo un momento antes de asentir.

"A Harold menos que a nadie." Sheena insistió.

"Te lo prometo"

Ella miró alrededor antes de hablar en voz muy baja.

"Helga se enfermó cuando íbamos a su casa"

"¿Que?" Gerald casi gritó.

"Shhh! Lo que oyes. Helga vomitó en el camino".

Y así nada más, Sheena se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí afuera, atónito.

* * *

Gracias por llegar aquí. Comenta por favor si te sigue gustando.

Mil gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios hasta ahora: Diana Carolina, letifiesta, Hel201, EleonorPataki y MarHelga.

Publicado 19 de noviembre de 2012. Publicado originalmente en inglés en enero de 2011.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 7  
Pijamada**

* * *

"¿Quién es?"

Helga articuló 'papá', mientras cubría el micrófono y rodaba los ojos.

"Ahora es papá y no Bob. Que tierno, Helga" Rhonda se burló viéndola pasear errante en el pasillo y pegada a su teléfono mientras hacía ruidos como _'mmm'_ o _'aja'_ a las órdenes que su padre lanzaba desde el otro extremo de la línea. Rhonda entró en la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta para que la chica entrara cuando hubiera terminado su llamada. "Entonces, ¿quién va a ser la primera con el guacamole?"

Las chicas levantaron la vista, un poco alarmadas. Estaban en su dormitorio en la vieja casa. La fiesta había terminado hacía una hora y todas las chicas la habían hecho para pasar la noche. Rhonda dejó el tazón sobre la mesa de la entrada.

"Sólo por un momento pensé que en realidad traías un plato de guacamole" dijo Nadine levantó de su lugar en la cama para echar un vistazo sobre la mesa.

"De hecho, traje un plato de guacamole" Rhonda sonrió.

"¿Qué?"

"Que?"

"No te preocupes" dijo riendo al ver las caras de sus amigas "es sólo para usar como dip para los totopos que Martina traerá en un minuto"

"Pensé que la casa estaba sola y vacía" comentó Sheena desde atrás Phoebe, cuyo cabello estaba siendo trenzado.

"Y lo está, pero le pedí a Martina que viniera ya que pensábamos pasar la noche aquí. Aunque vacío... _pas précisément_... ya sabes, la mayoría de los muebles antiguos se quedaron aquí. Mamá solo tomo algunas cosillas para la casa nueva"

"A propósito, ¿Cómo es la vida en Las Colinas?"

"Es un buen barrio, muy tranquilo. Tienen que venir... tal vez podamos planear algo allí la próxima semana"

"Estaría bien. ¿Qué les parece, chicas? Aunque la mayoría estaremos atareadas, ya saben, planear una boda no es fácil…" Patty dijo fingiendo estar muy ufana "pero sería genial que la próxima reunión fuera en la nueva casa de Rhonda ¿Qué les parece el próximo miércoles?"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo" dijo Phoebe

"Yo también" Nadine acordó. El resto de las chicas asentían salvo que Helen estaba dudando.

"Sólo tenemos que confirmar a Helga"

"Si todas nos ponemos de acuerdo ella tiene que adaptarse."

"Helga dijo que va a estar ocupada la mayor parte de la semana que viene, ¿saben ustedes si el miércoles es uno de esos días?" preguntó Helen.

"Tal vez sería mejor preguntarle a Big Bob. Mira la forma en que nos la está quitando ahora mismo" señaló Sheena "siendo ya pasada medianoche me pregunto qué es tan importante..." canturreó.

"Creo que él nos la va a quitar todo el verano como el año pasado" dijo Rhonda, exhalando.

"Chicas… debemos ser más consideradas. Él es su padre, después de todo. No la había visto desde enero y la echa de menos también. Además creo que necesita de ella en la tienda. Están trabajando en algo nuevo" Phoebe intentó poner algo de sentido en su amigas.

"¿Realmente crees que la echa de menos?"

"¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? O sea, es su hija"

"No es que le importara mucho anteriormente..."

"Eso fue antes, sabes que las cosas han cambiado" Patty señaló

"Helga siempre está quejándose de él" Helen hizo una mueca cuando, de un tirón, Patty le quitó la cera depilatoria de la cara.

"Oh, ¿eso? Helga siempre está quejándose de todo" Sheena seguía trabajando en el largo cabello de Phoebe.

"Si, ya la conocen... y lo dos son tan parecidos." Sonrió Phoebe para sí misma como pensando, después de un momento comentó: "Quiero decir, es divertido la forma en que ambos niegan la semejanza que tienen, pero a veces parecen esos mimos haciendo el truco del espejo. Y Helga está tan negada para verlo" Las otras chicas también se rieron.

"Parece que los conoces muy bien"

"He pasado demasiadas tardes en su hogar; los Pataki son muy interesantes para observar, aunque no niego que debe ser muy difícil tratar con él como tu padre. El hombre es omnipotente. Su palabra es siempre ley..."

"Son tan parecidos, ¿no? No solo físicamente sino en el carácter"

"Sí, me pregunto si Big Bob es consciente de lo mucho que su hija se parece a él. Quiero decir que el hombre es formidable, creo que es el tipo de hombre que quiere hacerse cargo de la vida de todos sus seres cercanos. Gracias a Dios que no tiene un hijo. Si lo tuviera, sería uno de esos padres difíciles de complacer y el pobre chico estaría siempre estresado"

"Tal vez Helga sea mujer, pero te aseguro que ha sido difícil también para ella. Sin embargo, en el fondo, creo que ella aprendió a ser fuerte debido a él. Tal vez esa es la única manera de lidiar con alguien como él"

"O siendo dulce y agradable, como Olga" murmuró Phoebe.

"Tienes razón. Aunque debe ser difícil para él también tener una hija como Helga, siempre dispuesta a dar pelea" exclamó Nadine.

"Su palabra suele ser ley también. Aquí estamos nosotras, esperando a que confirme que tiene libre el miércoles para definir el próximo encuentro" Helen apoyó la observación Nadine.

"No estamos esperando. El Miércoles está establecido ya"

"¿Está segura, Rhonda?"

"Hey Helga, ¿estás libre el próximo miércoles?" Desde el pasillo se escuchó un ruido que sonaba como negación "¿Ves?" dijo Nadine a las chicas que hicieron gestos.

"El miércoles ya está. Si Helga no puede, entonces lo sentimos por ella" Rhonda declaró justo antes de que una mujer entrara en la habitación con una bandeja de comida, seguida por una chica más joven que lleva una nevera portátil. Rhonda y las chicas agradecieron a Martina y su hija y esperaron a que desaparecieran antes de reanudar la conversación.

"Así que, Phoebe... ¿crees que el Sr. Pataki realmente se preocupa por Helga?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Ustedes dijeron que Helga siempre se queja de él, pero que díganme... ¿Creen que ella ama a su padre?"

"Mmm"

"Yo... creo ... que la pregunta era al revés"

"Por supuesto que ella ama a su padre. Simplemente no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente y todas estamos muy conscientes de ello" Sheena arriesgó esperando una reacción.

"¿No estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando?"

"Oh sí, créeme, estoy hablando precisamente de eso"

"¡Advertencia de tema prohibido! Helga se está despidiendo" advirtió Patty.

"Creo que el Sr. Pataki está poniendo viejo y que pretende heredarle su emporio" pronunció Sheena otra vez.

"Eso es un entendimiento ya que no tienen hijos y Olga no está interesada en la tienda"

"Me gustaría tener un padre así" Helen canturreó.

"¿Qué es un entendimiento? ¿Quién...?" Helga entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de ella.

"Yo les decía que parece que tu padre está pensando en pasarte la tienda a ti en lugar de a Olga"

"Así que, como en los reinos, ¿crees porque Olga es mayor ella debe ser la heredera?" dijo Helga mordaz.

"No, supongo que desde que tu padre parece tener predilección por ella"

"Bueno, últimamente eso ya no es totalmente cierto"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Rhonda levantó la vista de donde ella estaba trabajando.

"Como todos ustedes saben, una vez terminada su instrucción escolar, Olga parece haber perdido su estrella de la suerte y ha estado decepcionando a Bob desde hace años con su gusto por trabajos mal pagados, su nuevo interés por la actuación y el estirado perdedor con el que se casó" Helga pasó por la mesa de totopos y se sirvió copiosamente.

"¿Estás realmente interesada en el negocio de tu padre?" Helen le preguntó, checando su propia imagen en el espejo "siempre parecía que ibas ayudarle a trabajar por obligación y no por gusto… además sabemos cuánto amas tu carrera"

"Eso es cierto. Me encanta mi carrera... pero ya no lo sé..." después de terminar su snack se dejó caer en la cama, pensativa "Afortunadamente Big Bob sigue siendo fuerte y espero que siga manejando todo por muchos, muchos años más."

"¿Sobre qué era esa discusión que tenían ustedes dos ahorita, por teléfono?"

"No estábamos discutiendo. Tiene miedo de que lo deje plantado mañana en la reunión de la tard… de la noche..." ella se aclaró la garganta estridentemente "y quería que dejáramos unos puntos en claro" de repente pareció recordar algo y preguntó a Rhonda "¿Qué onda con Lila? ¿La diosa ha confirmado alguna visita a los humildes mortales? "

"¿Por qué el repentino interés?" Rhonda miró con curiosidad.

"Propuse a Bob contratarla para la publicidad próximo trimestre" dijo Helga distraída "¿Cómo le va, alguien sabe?

"¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Lila?" Sheena preguntó divertida.

"Me prometió que se nos uniría cualquier tarde de esta semana en "La Cabañita del Café" Rhonda informó y luego señaló una almohada frente a ella "ven aquí, tenemos que poner bajo control esa ceja rebelde"

"¿Para qué? Ya pasa de medianoche y en la mañana estará como selva virgen otra vez" la rubia gruñona se quejó, sin embargo se tiró sobre la almohada.

"¿A qué hora acostumbras encargarte de ella?"

"Cada mañana, religiosamente" suspiró "es una verdadera maldición"

"¿La ceja o Lila?" Phoebe preguntó. Helga señaló su frente "No la he visto en mucho tiempo y ya no veo el pronóstico del tiempo de NY por la mañana..."

"Tienes que verlo. Es medio tierno averiguar si el tiempo será" _tan, pero tan_ lluvioso" o "_oh, pero apenas soleado_" mientras Lila voltea alrededor y ya sabes, se inclina mostrando su redondo trasero" Helen imitó los modos de Lila en la Televisión "Creo que les hace falta un tubo en ese escenario"

Las chicas se rieron de la imitación de Helen.

"¿No es demasiado temprano en la mañana para ser tan descarados?" Rhonda sonrió con su atención en el rostro de Helga.

"Ella sale en el noticiero de la noche" declaró Helen "no en el de la mañana"

"Es lo que la gente le encanta ver. Los hombres están felices y viejas gruñonas tienen algo de que quejarse" Patty dijo convencida.

"Tal vez podría hacer esa cosa de voltearse y empinarse para nosotros" exclamó encantada Helga "ese tipo de escándalos menores siempre son buena publicidad"

"Ella no es tu persona favorita. Me parece extraño... Me refiero a que la quieras contratar" Phoebe le mira con atención.

"¿Por qué no? a pesar de su extrema... digamos... _disponibilidad_... bueno… ¿a quién le importa eso en este negocio? Ella es linda y a la gente le gusta, además, si no encontramos a alguien popular pronto, Big Bob es capaz de sacar esa horrible corona y su cetro del armario y atacar la paz de los hogares una vez más. Como quiera, no es más que una idea, vamos a ver cómo se dan las cosas"

"Su extrema facilidad para saltar de cama en cama, querrás decir" Helen señaló.

"Todavía te enfurece, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, por favor, ¿a quién no?" Los ojos de Helen estaban que echaban fuego "me refiero a que la tipa coqueteó con mi chico delante de mis narices. ¡Ya no le queda ningún pudor! Y su… pareja también estaba allí, ese viejo decrépito Douglas Cane. Ella le presume como si fuera algún tipo de trofeo, como si nos causara alguna envidia" dijo con desprecio Helen.

"Que suertuda" Helga dijo con ironía "mira que lamerle las bolas a ese pendejo" musitó con asco "¡Cómo han caído los hermosos!"

"¡Helga!"

"Es una lástima. Ella era tan hermosa"

"Ella es aun hermosa, Rhonda, bellísima incluso, diría yo" Nadine exclamó observando sus uñas recién decoradas.

"Tal vez… pero es tan excesivamente... mmmhmm... _facilona _por decirlo de una manera… decente. Quiero decir, ¿que lleva a una buena chica como ella tomar ese camino? O sea… ya había tenido como... más de cien novios última vez que los contamos y ahora está saliendo con ese vejete patético que vive de glorias pasadas"

"Ella admiró siempre el mundo del espectáculo. Tal vez está tan feliz de estar en la televisión que no se da cuenta del aspecto negativo del negocio"

"Tal vez ella no vea nada malo, después de todo, él es un hombre y de hecho, ellos tienen una relación"

"Una cosa es segura. Siempre le gustó exponerse y recibir atención. Por lo tanto estar en la televisión es como estar en las grandes ligas" les recordó Helga "Era su sueño desde que era niña, por supuesto, ella soñaba con ser una bailarina en alguna programa de calidad de la televisión" Helga sopló "Como si la televisión hiciera buenos programas... Bien, el caso es que aun y cuando no es nuestra máxima ambición, sí es la de ella... de hecho, Lila está viviendo su sueño. Tenemos que reconocer que mientras nosotras apenas estamos soñando con lo nuestro, ella ya está cumpliendo el suyo"

"Tal vez tengas razón...", dijo Patty meditativa.

"Pero, ¿cómo se puede ser feliz de esa manera?"

"No todo el mundo tiene tus metas, Rhonda" Nadine admitió el punto de Helga.

"No lo sé, Rhonda, tal vez es como si tu fueras... no sé... contratada para Chanel. Ese tipo de logro, con las debidas proporciones, por supuesto" sonrió a su amiga.

"Vaya que eso es un sueño. No mierda" suspiró Rhonda.

"O como si Phoebe trabajara para el Johns Hopkins" la aludida abrió grandes los ojos. "O Nadine consiguiera trabajo en una expedición a Madagascar o Australia"

"Eso sería genial" inhaló profundamente Nadine "o Galápagos"

"O si yo consiguiera que me publicaran uno de mis veintisiete libros de poesía" Helga suspiró profundamente "... al menos creo que tengo los pies bien plantados en el suelo. Sé que nunca conseguiré que me publiquen mi poesía. Primero tendría que vender como diez bestsellers para que mi editor me consintiera publicando esa basura"

"Tu poesía no es una basura, es hermosa… pero..."

"Pero no se vende, lo sé. No paga las cuentas"

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Rhonda lo rompió.

"Sabes Helga? Sé que tal vez ya estás cansada de cuidar tu ceja, pero es increíble todas las maneras que la puedes estilizar. Gruesa se ve muy bien en ti, es como tu marca personal, pero que podría hacer más delgada en cualquier momento y seguirías luciendo grandiosa" Rhonda sonrió apreciando su trabajo "además el que sea algo oscura resalta el color de sus ojos"

"¡Cielos! Gracias Rhonda, pero creí que vas a alimentar mi ego halagando mi poesía y no mi cejas" dijo Helga lánguidamente.

"Como si tu poesía necesitara mis elogios" dio unas palmaditas en la frente de Helga" he terminado ahora levántate, tengo que estirar las piernas" Ella se paró y se fue a tomar una lata de la hielera "Nadine, no has dicho ni pío acerca de nuestro querido Peapod Kid, ¿está todo bien entre ustedes dos?"

"Tan bien como es posible, Rhonda. Todo _parece_ estar bien" Nadine habló con vacilación, como organizando sus pensamientos.

"¿Parece?" Sheena preguntó: "¿todavía crees que te está engañando?" las chicas se voltearon a ver, preocupadas por la pareja de más larga duración entre la pandilla.

"Ya no lo sé… y es que llega a ser tan agotador. La sospecha, quiero decir. A veces deseo terminar de una vez con él y dejar pasar el tiempo. Dedicar mi energía a terminar bien la escuela sin preocuparme ya por el amor" Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos "¿cuándo la vida se volvió tan complicada?"

"Cuando dejamos que alguien se nos acerque mucho" dijo Phoebe "Existe siempre el riesgo de hacernos daño, pero es parte de nuestro proceso de crecimiento y maduración. Créeme, saldrás fortalecida después de esto"

"Me han dicho eso" ella suspiró ruidosamente "pero en este momento es aún muy difícil de creer" Helga dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Nadine, mientras que las chicas la miraron con simpatía.

"¿Qué tal tu encuentro con Gerald, Phoebe?" ahora fue el turno de Nadine en preguntar, levantando las cejas "¿es cierto eso de que… donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan? '"

Phoebe sonrió sabiamente "Sólo puedo decir que he descubierto que el consejo que te acabo de dar es muy cierto. Saldrás de esto más fuerte y más valiente... Les puedo asegurar que aunque hubo un momento en que creí que me moriría de dolor y de vergüenza, ahora todo está en el pasado ¡y se siente tan bien! "

"Me da gusto escuchar eso, Pheebs" Helga la observó aliviada.

"Me ayudó mucho el frescura que pusiste en el reencuentro, Helga" se volvió hacia las otras chicas, y señaló "¿Pueden creer que Helga nos presentó como si fuéramos extraños y diciendo algo así como "pórtense bien ustedes dos, él es un legendario infiel y ella es una coqueta incorregible"

"Caray, Pheebs. ¿Qué más se puede hacer cuando se siente el aire tan cargado? Los dos son buenos chicos y merecían un reinicio más tranquilo"

"Bueno, tengo que decir que todo fue bien, hablamos como viejos amigos y no se sintió raro en absoluto, incluso bromeamos acerca de su aburrida compañera de habitación"

"Hey!"

"No, lo digo en serio ¡de verdad! Bueno, Gerald confesó estar sorprendido. Dijo que siempre pensó que eras una especie de cabra loca, corriendo y tramando esquemas todo el día. Sus palabras, no la mías. Dijo que en realidad eres bastante tranquila y agradable… y hasta tímida; que tu lado pesado solo emerge cuando la gente se vuelve fastidiosa" Phoebe la miró solemnemente "Creo que se está enamorando de ti"

"¡Sí, claro! ¿y te estás divirtiendo? ¿Te estas riendo de mí?" Helga dijo en su mejor imitación de Ricky Gervais "¿Dónde están mis aretes?" de repente se enderezó.

"Ahí" señaló Rhonda hacia los pies de la cama "Te los quité porque me raspaban las rodillas. Por cierto, ¿cuándo los compraste? ¿Son diamantes, verdad? Tiffany. Muy exclusivos. ¿Sabes? No me di cuenta cuanto te volviste _chic_" Rhonda se rió "Me refiero a que siempre parecías despreciar las grandes marcas" Rhonda le miró con suspicacia "¿De dónde los sacaste?" las chicas demás observaban el intercambio, interesadas.

"¿En serio? Tiffany ¿eh?" Helga los tomó y los examinó durante un momento antes de pasarlos a las otras chicas quienes querían verlos también.

Rhonda asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. ¿Debo asumir que son un regalo de tu misterioso admirador? "

Helga se burló. "¿Misterioso admirador? ¡Claro! Son de Mi-Bo. Sólo que no sé por qué se empeñan en negarlo"

"¡Realmente, Helga!"

"Estás negada. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Hay un acosador por ahí checándote. Estos no son regalos de tus padres"

"Debo decir que incluso cuando me parece muy romántico, es muy extraño, incluso espeluznante si te pones a pensarlo detenidamente. Debes ser más cuidadosa acerca de esto" Sheena señaló.

"Sé de un acosador que sigue por ahí, pero estoy segura de que él no hace estas cosas. Tienen que ser mis padres. ¿Quién más?"

"Estás tratando de tranquilizarte a ti misma. Esto es espeluznante como Sheena dice. Además, los otros regalos no eran tan caros como éste..." Phoebe miró por encima de Rhonda, cuya frente frunció el ceño con preocupación "¿Cuánto crees que cuestan, Rhonda?"

"Dos mil dólares, más o menos" Las chicas abrieron grandes sus ojos. Phoebe se dirigió a Helga.

"¿Les has contado lo que pasó allá en California?" le preguntó con severidad. Ella sacudió la cabeza, por lo que Phoebe siguió "Como todas ustedes saben, Helga fue a Malibú para pasar las vacaciones de primavera conmigo y Sean. En su cumpleaños, fuimos a un restaurant en la playa... y justo ahí... el maldito regalo la alcanzó"

"¡Oh, Dios mío!"

"¡Eso es realmente extraño!"

"Se me puso la piel de gallina" se estremeció Rhonda "¿y cuál fue el regalo?"

"Un pase para Disneyland" la voz de Helga sonó baja "Bueno, tres pases de Disneyland para ser exactos"

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?" Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

"Había tres pases para Disney en un sobre que llevó el mesero. Nunca había estado allí, ni Helga. Debo aclarar que me pareció todo muy extraño, pero frente la insistencia de Helga y de Sean y tomando en cuenta que el lugar siempre está lleno de gente, tuve que ceder. Mantuvimos un ojo en Helga todo el tiempo, pero todo salió bien"

"No sé qué pensar, parece realmente inocente, pero..."

"¿Quién sabía que estabas allí?"

"Exacto. ¿Quién? Ves porque insisto en que son mis padres La mayoría de los regalos han sido así, inocentes. Quiero decir: un libro, un pase a la feria, entradas para el teatro, cenas pre pagadas, pasteles, una bufanda... todos parecen inofensivos. Además cuando he enfrentado Bob y Miriam, juntos o uno a la vez, ellos siempre niegan que son ellos pero evitan más preguntas. Lo que es más, no parecen nada preocupados... y aun cuando ellos no son ni nunca han sido los padres más cariñosos del mundo, creo que habría que preocuparse si algo así le está sucediendo a tu hija, ¿no les parece? "

"Tal vez tengas razón, Helga pero no se puede negar que estos pendientes son de alguna manera diferente. Son muy caros. ¿Le ha preguntado a sus padres acerca de ellos?" Helen preguntó.

"En realidad no. Los recibí la Navidad pasada y al principio pensé que eran de... cierta persona. Pero después no recibí el presente habitual de mi _'acosador espeluznante'_ como sé que les gusta llamarlo, pensé que entonces debían ser de él (o ella, o ellos) nunca le pregunté a la otra persona si él los envió, nos separamos poco después de eso, así que me olvidé de ellos hasta esta mañana que me los encontré en el alhajero"

"Bueno, este tema es muy especial y nunca antes hemos conseguido sacar nada en claro. Quiero decir, Helga insiste en que nadie que conoce puede ser el remitente, además de sus padres. Ella no cree que algún tío o tía o una abuela o una hermana o un cuñado está implicado" Patty señaló concisamente que "tenemos también el hecho de que ella ha estado recibiendo estos presentes desde cuándo ¿Seis, siete años ya?" Helga asintió con la cabeza "cada cumpleaños y Navidad sin falta y finalmente, el hecho de que ella nunca ha sido lastimada por ellos. Personalmente lo encuentro medio inocente y como viniendo de alguien que se preocupa por su bienestar; como un maestro, o un familiar o incluso un vecino preocupado. Incluso su psiquiatra podría ser. Alguien que conocía su situación familiar"

"¿Por qué no se revelan?"

"Bueno, Patty ha dejado al descubierto un asunto sin terminar aquí. Tal vez no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero insisto en que debemos mantener los ojos abiertos por si acaso"

"Ese alguien no parecen saber que mi situación doméstica, como Patty dice, ha cambiado para bien" Helga dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

"Tal vez lo hizo, pero les gusta hacerte feliz dos veces al año" Rhonda entrecerró los ojos cuando su teléfono sonó "¡oh mi Dios! Debe ser Rex" se concentró en el teclado por un momento antes de sonreír "ya está llegando a su casa. Él también estuvo de fiesta"

"¿Cómo están tú y tu novio Rhonda? No nos has dicho nada" sonrió Rhonda mientras escribía en su i-phone.

"Yo nunca me escondo nada de mis relaciones, ya ustedes saben. Escribo todo en mi muro: mi felicidad, mi dolor, mis preocupaciones… todo está bien por ahora, pero quién sabe luego…"

"Siempre tuve la impresión de que Rex era un imbécil, sangrón y engreído. Desde que éramos niños" expresó Helga.

"Helga, ¡dame algo de crédito! Nunca das la oportunidad a nadie, mucho menos a alguien con tan ancestral linaje"

"Con tan ancestral abuelo, diría yo" Helga se burló "aunque no lo creas, tengo cierto respeto por esos que les gusta ir coleccionando apellidos" dijo con una media sonrisa. Rhonda arrugó la nariz.

"Debo admitir que aunque Rex Smythe-Higgins Primero es un estirado, desagradable, enfermo hijo de la chingada…" Rhonda escupió "…pero mi Rex tiene un corazón dulce. Tú lo conoces. Helen, Nadine y Sheena lo conocen también y le gusta, ¿verdad chicas?"

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con Rhonda, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. La madrugada parecía haberles afectado finalmente o sería que tal vez Rex no les agradaba demasiado.

"No es tan dulce como el novio de Eugene" afirmó Sheena, bostezando "… que es todo un amor. Se ven lindos juntos, ¿no?"

"Sí, Sheesh! ¿Cómo le hacen para mantener esa chispa viva por horas? En algún momento me hubiera gustado traer al _trio travieso_ y apagarlos"

"Eres terrible, Helga!"

"No es ninguna novedad"

"Creo que ya es hora de despedirnos e ir a la cama. Estoy muy cansada"

"Amén, hermana. Eres mi héroe. Ahora, ayúdame a levantarme, Pheebs"

"Déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones, señoritas" Rhonda pasó por encima de ellos y todas salieron tras ella. Ella fue señalando puertas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Phoebe y Helga "dulces sueños, chicas, nos vemos en la mañana" se despidió con la mano.

Phoebe se fue a la cama para soltar las mantas mientras que Helga volvió a la habitación de Rhonda a recoger las cosas que había dejado allí al iniciar la velada, cuando se cambió al pijama que Phoebe había traído para ella. Un grito y una maldición se escucharon por el pasillo antes de una risita traviesa. Helga se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" Phoebe sonrió a su amiga, viendo que el pijama de mamá le venía muy apretado en el pecho a Helga.

La rubia resopló mientras llegaba a la cama. "Yo diría que la atrapé… en una muy íntima... sesión con su novio por teléfono. ¿O debo decir con su teléfono a través de su novio?" se rió "como sea" Una alerta de mensaje se disparó en el teléfono de Helga. Helga lo abrió y sonrió mostrando Phoebe el mensaje que decía **'perra'**en grandes letras en negrita "¡Oh, qué dulce!" Helga dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y luego se puso de su lado de la cama "Sabes, Phoebe, este día fue grandioso pero es mejor ver que finalmente se acabó"

"Sí. Ya sé… había demasiadas expectativas para un solo día" dijo sentándose en la otra orilla de la cama.

"Caray! Por lo menos finalmente conseguiste arreglar el asunto con el melenudo. Es hora de seguir adelante"

"Sí, todo salió bien, por suerte" ella se acostó y se volvió para ver a su amiga de frente y a los ojos "¿Y cómo te fue con tu rubia debilidad?"

"¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?" se detuvo a pensar un largo rato y luego respiró hondo antes de contestar "lo mismo de siempre. Está saliendo ahora esta chica Sandy. ¿Ya te conté? Otra perfecta cosita pelirroja. Como ella es de Queens, _donc_... creo que la vamos a ver seguido por aquí"

"¿Sandy? Creí que era Candy" Helga abanico su mano restándole importancia a cualquiera que fuera su nombre "¿Sabes Helga? Es la primera vez que vengo y veo a todos en casi dos años y los veo de un modo diferente. Arnold es solo un chico normal y..."miró a su amiga quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido "¿Todavía te duele?" Helga se encogió de hombros "¿no te parece...?

"Yo sé lo que vas a decir, Phoebe. E incluso cuando realmente no quiero hablar de eso, voy a decir esto" tomó aire varias veces antes de continuar. "Ya no lo sé. Creo que me he acostumbrado; a estas alturas ha habido demasiadas…. He estado pensando últimamente en todas las cosas que me has dicho en los últimos años:... De que ya resulta tonto; que tengo que seguir adelante; que él es un baboso... "

"No son exactamente mis palabras" Phoebe sonrió " pero Helga... es que no me gusta ver como es que eres una chica increíble, no, escúchame…" insistió ya que la rubio soltó una risa burlona "eres hermosa, radiante... y estás perdiendo mucho tiempo esperando para que él se fije en ti. Podrías haber tenido una vida más feliz... "

"He sido feliz..."

"Podrías haber tenido un buen novio, disfrutar más de tu vida y tu juventud"

"Hablas como mi abuela. Mira Pheebs, he disfrutado de mi vida, he tenido suficientes citas, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he disfrutado siendo Helga G..."

"Pero estás siempre malhumorada y molesta…"

"Pero así es como soy. Siempre estoy luchando contra algo. No puedo ir por la vida bailando y cantando y oliendo las flores de la misma manera que tú no vas a andar pateando y peleando con todo mundo. No serías tú." dijo apasionadamente.

"Lo que sea... pero creo que he salido más chicos que tú y eso que cuando me pasé nueve años con Gerald" Helga volvió a gruñir "yo estoy bien ahora con Sean, pero ¡hey! No significa que me casaré con él. La hemos pasado bien. Ya sabes, estoy encontrando que aún hay mucha vida después de Gerald. Me gustaría que tú también te dieras cuenta"

"¿Estamos ahora comparando nuestras vidas amorosas, Phoebe? Viendo cual lista de novios es mayor al igual que los chicos comparan sus pollas" Helga rió de la cara atónita de su amiga. "Realmente sé lo que quieres decir. Escucha... cuando yo era pequeña que estaba locamente enamorada del cabeza de balón. Las cosas fueron peores cuando fui adolescente, como debes recordar. Cuando el empezó a salir me volví loca… ahora las cosas se han calmado un poco..." pareció perderse en sus pensamientos antes de añadir "Sé que podría parecer como si hubiera perdido tiempo y oportunidades debido a esta... _'obsesión'_, pero tal vez... fue lo que me mantuvo cuerda durante aquel tiempo que estuve muy emproblemada. Como una especie de salvavidas al que me aferré... o tal vez, lo que es más probable conociendo mi cabecita loca, es que he estado forzando algo que no existe solo porque soy muy terca y mis deseos deben convertirse en realidades" Helga se volteó en la cama para verla de frente "¿Has pensado en lo que pasaría si realmente consiguiera mi objetivo? ¿Crees que realmente disfrutaría de una relación con Arnold? Quiero decir, después de que todas esas muñequitas lo manosearan. ¡Sheeesh!"

"Helga, la mayoría de los chicos han tenido su buena cantidad de manoseo... Nosotras también"

"Lo sé, pero yo he sido excesivamente consciente de las de Arnold" era increíble la forma en que los brazos y manos de Helga hizo realzaban sus palabras.

"¿Todavía estás viendo a la Dra. Bliss?"

"No desde el pasado invierno"

"Quiero decir..."

"Sip. Te entiendo. Ella no es mi médico ya que asiste a los niños solamente, pero seguimos siendo amigas y hablamos de vez en cuando. Todavía me aconseja"

"¿Qué pasa con las técnicas?"

"¿Técnicas? No. No desde... no sé... la prepa o por allí. Ahora soy un ser humano completamente funcional. No hay más rasgos conductuales que necesitan ser cambiados... guiados, no cambiados"

"¿Funcionaron?" Phoebe preguntó cautelosamente.

"Tú dime" Helga sonrió.

"Bueno, ahora eres una persona más preparada y madura"

"Tú también. Todos hemos crecido, hasta Harold" Phoebe no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

"Lo que quiero decir es que ahora pareces menos combativa"

"Sólo pregúntale a Lorenzo" ella contestó con sueño "Hablo en serio, tienes razón, pero creo que estoy bien. Me siento bien"

"Bueno" la chica de cabello oscuro se volvió. Después de algunos minutos, preguntó: "¿Por qué golpeaste a Lorenzo?"

"Él estaba viboreando… quería verme los calzones. Tal vez lo hizo" Phoebe sonrió para sí. Conocía la torpeza con que se conducía su amiga. Entonces, recordando un pensamiento previo agregó

"Hey, ¿qué onda con tus… pechos?"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" sintió que su amiga se alertó. Pensó por un momento antes de continuar.

"Ya no cabes en la ropa de mi mamá"

"¿Me estás llamando gorda?" Helga volteó casi histérica.

"Nunca me atrevería" se rió girándose también "pero mírate" señaló su pecho "ahora eres... exuberante. Tu trasero también está más… relleno" se puso seria viendo la reacción de Helga.

"¿Estoy gorda?" Helga le preguntó en voz baja y con precaución.

"Por supuesto que no. Todavía te puedo contar las costillas en la espalda" su amiga parecía poco convencida "Hey! Todo lo contrario. Te ves muy bien"

"Tal vez la pubertad me alcanzó al fin"

"¡Helga, en serio! ¿Otra vez con eso?" Phoebe negó con la cabeza, molesta.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. ¡Has tenido esas curvas desde siempre!"

"Tú siempre fuiste muy alta; cada cuerpo es diferente. Tal vez tu nuevo cuerpo se debe a que dejaste de entrenar duro. Dejaste el remo, ¿no?" Helga asintió "tal vez por fin tus hormonas se han estabilizado"

"¿Crees que ahora que voy a engordar?"

"Todo el mundo tiende a ganar peso con el tiempo, si no se tiene cuidado. Creo que si continuas trotando y vas al gimnasio, todo irá bien" Oyó mascullar a Helga _'correr, no trotar'_. "Cuidado con las comidas. Gerald ama las papas, pero no debes comerlas cada vez que él los pone sobre la mesa" Phoebe vio cómo su amiga pareció relajarse y se estaba adormilando de nuevo. Entonces decidió hacer una pregunta más antes de dejarla en paz por la noche "llegaste a un acuerdo con tu papa, ¿verdad?"

Helga abrió los ojos, lentamente absorbiendo en sus palabras.

"Nada escapa a tu atenta mirada ¿verdad?" sonrió. "Sí, estamos llegando a algo... un trato. Te voy a iluminar acerca de eso mañana ¿de acuerdo?" murmuró "Buenas noches, Pheebs"

"Buenas noches, Helga"

* * *

Publicado el 2 de diciembre de 2012

Publicado originalmente en inglés el 14/02/2011

No poseo los derechos sobre Hey Arnold ni ningún ítem o marca registrada mencionada en este capítulo o el resto de la historia. Poseo solamente el plot y los personajes originales.

Gracias a todos por leer y principalmente a los que dejan comentarios. Creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**Capitulo 8**

**El Mirada del Intruso**

* * *

El cuarto se quedó en silencio por un buen rato luego de que la puerta se cerró. El hombre de cabello oscuro se levantó después de echar un vistazo a su rimbombante reloj y caminó hacia la mesa del rincón a servirse un vaso de agua. A través de la ventana miró el estacionamiento allá abajo y observó a los tres hombres de negocios que acababan de dejar este cuarto, alcanzar su carro, abordarlo y salir del estacionamiento hacia la derecha y finalmente desaparecer de su vista. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la charola y regreso a su asiento junto a la enorme mesa de madera.

Él permaneció calmo y en silencio mientras los otros ocupantes de la sala de juntas seguían concentrados en la pila de papeles e información que los hombres de traje les habían dejado. Varios minutos más pasaron antes de que se escuchara un gruñido y aclarar de gargantas y luego la clara y firme voz de la hija de su amigo preguntar.

"Juzgando por tu tranquilidad debo asumir que ya tomaste una decisión, Nick" levantó la vista sorprendido por el hecho de que la chica se dirigiera a él y lo llamara por su nombre. Usualmente ella elegía ignorar su presencia.

"He tenido esa información por dos semanas ya… Helga. Y si, ya la chequé, pero como debes saber, no seré yo quien tome la decisión"

Entonces la miró. Los ojos de la joven estaban firmemente fijos en él; como tratando de llegar hasta su 'negro corazón' y deseando encontrar allí algo incriminatorio. Le sostuvo la mirada por un rato y luego posó sus ojos en Bob. Él también lo observaba, aunque meditativo y no con la dureza con que lo hacía su hija, aunque sus ojos azules fueran casi idénticos a los de ella.

Se las arregló para permanecer impasible. Sabía perfectamente porqué Helga desconfiaba de él. Habían tenido ya experiencias que cuestionaban su lealtad… _o falta de_…. Debía ser duro para ella aceptar que su padre aun lo tenía a su lado, ¿pero como podía ella saber toda la mierda que Bob y él habían compartido durante tanto tiempo; durante todos esos viejos días rodando en las carreteras de Dakota del Norte? Su lazo estaba más allá de cualquier lealtad, amistad o conveniencia. Bob tampoco había sido honesto del todo con él o de que otra manera podías explicar que Bob era hoy en día un empresario cuando él era apenas su _'consejero'_. Así que sin importar cuan furioso podía uno estar con el otro, después de un necesario tiempo para enfriar los ánimos, las cosas permanecían siempre igual entre ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, finalmente ordenó sus papeles y escribió algo en el librito que usaba antes de dirigirse a su padre.

"Bien… asumiendo que ya habías visto estos… números… me atrevo a decir que ya estas resuelto, _papá_" Helga se inclinó hacia la cabecera de la mesa donde Bob estaba cómodamente sentado.

"No. No había visto al información como un todo. No había considerado realmente todos los datos, principalmente los relacionados a la finalización del plazo, los compromisos implícitos, tú sabes, todas las cosas que les sacaste a estos tipos. Yo me había concentrado en la salida de las acciones y lo relacionado" se detuvo y vacilo "… como ves, la respuesta es no. Y viendo todo esto, (y aun si ya tuviera una inclinación antes de hoy) necesito checar todos los papeles otra vez" Bob suspiró viendo el montón de papeles en frente de él y levanto la vista para mirar a su hija no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Nick "¿Tu qué piensas, Helga?"

Ella miró a los dos antes de hablar.

"Debemos primero que nada establecer algunos datos: _primero_, somos una compañía de electrónicos que tiene dos tiendas exitosas en el área (se te debe reconocer ese esfuerzo)" miró a su papá intensamente "además de las ventas por sitio de internet y algunos vendedores minoritarios que proveemos. Una vez que se descuentan los costos y gastos, perdidas, mantenimiento e instalaciones, salarios y prestaciones, impuestos y bla bla bla (tú conoces todo eso mejor que yo) aun ganamos bien. _Segundo_," Helga se levantó y camino hacia el pizarrón a escribir algunos datos "hicimos recientemente una auditoria externa para conocer el real estado financiero de Pataki Electronics y los resultados nos dan la confianza de saber que nuestra compañía es saludable financieramente. También nos permitió darnos cuenta de que hemos hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora y que PE trabaja sobre ejes engrasados incluso sin nuestra constante presencia.

"Esta información sumada al hecho que en nuestro tiempo de ocio nos gusta leer esas bonitas revistas donde se glorifica a los guapos y exitosos empresarios y por supuesto que se nos ocurre que tal vez sea tiempo para nuestra expansión" la chica había estado escribiendo algunas palabras clave en el pizarrón durante su perorata cuando se detuvo y fue al refrigerador de donde tomo tres latas de refresco y puso una enfrente de cada uno de ellos. Se tomaron su tiempo para tomar su bebida y echar vistazos a la superficie blanca del pizarrón antes de que ella hablara otra vez.

"Espero que a pesar del sarcasmo y algunas atribuciones que me tome aquí, papá, te hayas dado cuenta de que cuando hablaba de 'nosotros' realmente hablaba de 'ti' y que me encuentro gratamente impresionada de que quieras llevar la compañía al siguiente nivel" Nick se dio cuenta de que Bob parecía conmovido por las palabras de su hija, pero ella entonces se dio la vuelta sin una palabra de alabanza más. _'De tal padre, tal hija'_ Nick sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro escondiendo una sonrisa burlona.

"Ahora, creo que tenemos dos opciones en cuanto a las posibilidades de expansión y otra vez, me voy a permitir hablar explicando las cosas como yo las entendí, así que por favor siéntanse libres de detener mi discurso si sienten que malentendí algún punto o si hay que dejar algo muy en claro, ¿okay?

Sin esperar respuesta ella continuó.

"La primera opción es hacer PE una compañía publica vendiendo acciones que nos inyectaría capital para realizar más inversiones. La otra opción es conseguir un crédito bancario para conseguir el capital…" Nick escuchó a Helga seguir hablando de las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno de las opciones y se dio cuenta de que ella había comprendido bastante bien el asunto pero, a su sentir, le daba demasiada importancia a los riesgos que cambios de este tipo implicaban, el peor de ellos era la imposibilidad de pagar el préstamo en un momento dado y perder el control de la compañía.

Su mente comenzó a vagar después de ese punto. Observó a Big Bob, quien estaba anormalmente callado y solo escuchaba. Era un escenario muy inusual. Recientemente el pensamiento de que Big Bob se estaba haciendo viejo le había llegado varias veces, pero dichas ideas se iban tan rápido como llegaban porque su amigo terminaba siempre haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer y que era atropellar gente y gritar órdenes para dejar en claro quien mandaba.

Aun así, algo faltaba últimamente porque aunque Big Bob era aún fuerte, el solía ser el tipo de hombre que siempre está listo para la acción y últimamente se había visto algo lento. Hacía ya cuatro meses que había venido con la idea de la expansión (¡Oh sí! A pesar de que Helga creía que la idea de la expansión era de su padre, la chica se equivocaba. La idea había sido de él y solo de él) y Bob había estado retrasando la toma de esa decisión incluso cuando había recibido la información preliminar desde hacía meses. El Bob Pataki de hacía años habría dado su aprobación en caliente porque el atractivo de convertirse en un empresario de primer nivel hubiera hecho que pasara por alto cualquier riesgo para sus posesiones.

Ahora sin embargo, él había esperado hasta que su niña arribara para sentarse y echarle seriamente un ojo al asunto. A los ojos de Nick, le parecía una decisión muy riesgosa porque Helga era demasiado joven y carecía de la experiencia necesaria para moverse en el campo de los negocios. Aun y cuando había actuado con mucha seguridad y capacidad enfrente de la gente de la casa de bolsa y aun cuando ellos parecieron tomarla en serio, Nick estaba seguro que ellos también se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Nick estaba consciente de que la presencia de Helga había sido beneficiosa para la tienda desde la primera vez que puso un pie allí. Lo que había empezado con su padre necesitando su confiable ayuda para atender la caja se había convertido en la mejor decisión para la compañía hasta ahora. Helga arrastró a su padre casi a fuerzas para visitar y conocer muchas y muy variadas tiendas, tanto en Hillwood como en la gran ciudad y luego lo trajo de vuelta al sombrío, apretado y anticuado lugar que era Big Bob Beepers para que se diera cuenta de la diferencia. Lo hizo ver que la tienda necesitaba urgente actualización; no solo físicamente o en instalaciones sino en la reducida variedad de ítems y gadgets que ofrecían, pero más que nada, del nulo servicio al cliente que tenían. También hizo que su padre jubilara la imagen del Rey de los Localizadores con todo y cetro y corona y los escondiera en el ático de la casa; hizo que contratara a un gerente y a un ejército de jóvenes técnicos y vendedores. El nombre fue cambiado, el edificio renovado y Big Bob recluido en una oficina del segundo piso desde donde podía supervisar toda la acción que se desarrollaba abajo.

A decir verdad, el viejo Bob lo sorprendió cuando se adaptó rápidamente al nuevo esquema y por fortuna el pueblo se enamoró de la tienda. Cuando la tienda de Jersey vino casi en ruinas ellos la pusieron en forma inmediatamente y rompieron lazos con el anterior dueño. Desde entonces, los Patakis se habían revolcado en su éxito ampliando las tiendas y ganando dinero.

Nick volvió a la realidad cuando vio a una fastidiada Helga metiendo con cierto cuidado la pila de papeles dentro de su maletín. Su padre le había estado hablando toscamente.

"¿Por qué nunca escuchas, Bob? No es prudente tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Debemos dejar que la información se absorba. En un par de días estaremos empapados de esos números y de esos riesgos y entonces estaremos en una posición para tomar la mejor decisión"

"¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas o es que ya tienes prisa?"

"Eso es lo que realmente pienso" sonrió forzadamente y luego agregó "si no te conociera bien diría que no quieres dejar a esos tipos elegantes esperando"

Bob gruñó ante su burla y empujo los papeles dentro de su maletín. Observando el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta, dijo.

"¿A qué hora es tu cita?" observó a su hija mientras ella caminó hasta el cesto de basura y tiró la lata.

"Yo no dije nada acerca de una cita" Helga se volvió evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

"El que no hayas dicho nada no significa que no tengas una cita. Te he visto tonteando por allí por años. Te conozco. Y también crié a Olga, si es que te olvidas. Así que por favor… dame cierto crédito, niña"

"Hasta donde recuerdo, nunca supiste nada acerca de las salidas de Olga" Helga masculló.

"¿Cómo te fue con esas clases extras que ibas a tomar? Si no anduvieras de prisa podrías aprovechar para ponerme al tanto"

"¿Podríamos hablar de eso esta noche en casa? Te prometo que te contestaré todo lo que quieras"

"¿O sea que planeas pasar la noche en casa?" Bob no pudo suprimir el sarcasmo en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, exactamente?" Helga puso sus manos en sus caderas y confrontó a su padre.

"¡No creo que ese tipo esté planeando llevarte a casa esta noche!" la cara de Helga se tornó roja en un segundo. Nick se dio cuenta de que debió haber dejado el lugar hacía rato pero solo se quedó congelado en su asiento. Ya era tarde para eso.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!" sus palabras sonaron tensas y llenas de furia "¡Si me conocieras no te atreverías a decir eso!"

"¿Entonces porque vas a salir con él? Él no es como esos chicos con los que acostumbras salir y perder el tiempo. Él no es Gerry o ese chico Berman, niña tonta. ¡El sólo busca a alguien para pasar la noche y tú no estás para eso!"

"¿Qué?" Helga preguntó confusa "¿Cómo es que sabes…?"

"¿…que él te invitó a salir? Por Dios, créeme. Pudo haberme confundido ayer con sus finos modales y su elegancia pero Bob Pataki aún puede sumar dos más dos. Él no es más que un tramposo. Lo que me sorprende más es que tú hayas aceptado. ¡Eres una Pataki, Por Dios!"

"¿Te das cuenta de que si no hubieras tomado mi carro nada de esto habría pasado? Él me enredó después del aventón…" Helga dijo como para sí, luego levantó la cara para mirar directamente a su padre otra vez "¿Cómo es que lo encuentras tan desagradable hoy cuando pensabas lo mejor de él cuando trataste de emparejarlo con Olga?"

"No es lo mismo"

"¿Por qué no? O sea… pensé que estarías encantado de que yo intentara atraparlo" Bob decidió no contestarle eso "¿No soy tan buena como Olga? ¿Es eso? No parecías estar preocupado por Olga entonces" Helga sonó herida "¡No puedo creerlo, Bob! ¿Aún después de todos estos años aun piensas…?"

"¡Claro que no es por eso! Olga era mayor que tú. Ellos ya habían terminado sus maestrías y él era joven e ingenuo, no el astuto político que es ahora" mirando a su hija parecía como si Bob quisiera decir mucho más pero después de un momento volvió a tomar su silla y solo agregó "se está haciendo tarde, ya son casi las siete. Me quedaré aquí hasta que cerremos. Dile eso a tu madre y Helga…" suspiró "por favor, ten cuidado"

Helga le dirigió a su padre una mirada extraña antes de caminar hacia la puerta, salir y luego cerrar con fuerza. Nick dejo pasar un rato antes de levantarse para disponer de su propia lata. Estaba oscureciendo cuando vio a la rubia dejar el estacionamiento y alejarse en su brillante y rojo Ford Fusion. Era obvio que la chica no lo había visto el día anterior, acechándola, lo que era un alivio.

Nick no podía culpar al tipo por perseguirla. Helga era muy joven y su bravuconería era deliciosamente estimulante. Y él personalmente, a diferencia de Bob, no encontraba a James Brighton-Lewis tan malvado. Incluso se atrevería a decir que el chico parecía más nervioso que ella mientras acordaban la cita para el día siguiente y se despedían. Ni siquiera intentó ocultar la boba sonrisa que apareció en su cara una vez que la rubia desapareció dentro del Auditorio Cívico.

* * *

Publicado el 3 de Diciembre de 2012.

Publicado originalmente en Marzo de 2011 en inglés.

Oye Arnold! y todos sus personajes y entorno pertenecen a Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon y Viacom. No poseo sus derechos ni ninguna marca registrada mencionada en este capítulo o en el resto de la historia. Cualquier marca registrada mencionada aquí será solo con propósitos de antecedentes y entorno cultural. No pretendo ninguna ganancia. Sin embargo si poseo la trama, algunos lugares y los personajes originales que serán mencionados en la historia.

Mil gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios: Diana Carolina, letifiesta, Hel201, EleonorPataki, Jun HImura, Belld-chan, Mr. Aniiita, Madisonlss1 y MarHelga y también a todos los lectores.

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo Nueve  
Hey Arnold!  
**

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold! ni ningún otro personaje de ficción, lugar, bar, centro de ayuda o cualquier elemento reconocible, lugar o mencionados aquí. Sólo se mencionan como entorno. Los personajes originales y el plot si son producto de mi imaginación.

Síganme los buenos…

* * *

Arnold dejó el estacionamiento del Centro Comunitario después de decir adiós a Sheena y Helen. Habían estado allí informándose acerca de las necesidades del centro de ayuda con el fin de organizar las actividades recaudatorias de fondos en que la pandilla se enrolaba cada verano de los últimos cinco años. Ahora solo ayudarían a comprar el equipo para el nuevo Salón de Pintura.

El Centro Comunitario estaba en buena forma este año. Parecía que cada año se formaban nuevos grupos de voluntarios para participaren las recaudaciones. Tal vez el año que viene sería mejor ayudar a un lugar más necesitado como el Departamento de Bomberos o la Cruz Roja.

Bueno, pensando en eso, tal vez el año que viene ya no habrá pandilla. La misma idea rondaba la mente de Gerald ayer por la noche después de la reunión en Romántico's, cuando Arnold lo conducía a su casa.

La noche anterior había sido una noche incómoda. Era su turno para darle aventón a Gerald hacia el bar y desde el bar y desde el momento en que lo había recogido, habían estado de malas. Su mejor amigo había estado hablando acerca de la noche anterior y le había molestado saber que aún no invitaba a Helga a salir. Arnold realmente no entendía porque le importaba tanto y porque no pudiera entender que no podía acosarla después de la torpe forma en que Lorenzo había hecho su intento, además, Arnold ya le había hablado de sus razones por las que prefería esperar aunque a su mejor amigo nunca las había entendido.

Hablando de este otro chico, Lorenzo, seguro que puso a prueba su paciencia la noche anterior en casa de Rhonda. Su arrogancia sumada al hecho de que ahora la mayoría de los chicos parecían atraídos a Helga casi lo volvió loco. Había agradecido que Gerald por haber estado allí. Vaya que lo calmaron esas patadas por debajo la mesa cada vez que estuvo a punto de explotar. Incluso se había sentido aliviado cuando Rhonda les había amonestado por hablar demasiado y bailar poco.

Había bailado con algunas de las chicas antes de tomar su turno con Helga, quien había sido una buena pareja… por solamente un baile antes de quejarse de sus pies adoloridos. Entonces la invitó a dejar la pista y salir a sentarse en la terraza y ella aceptó; pero apenas al salir, se dio cuenta de la atmósfera serena y la luna llena en el horizonte no le ayudaría en su intención de mantener la charla en el nivel de amigos.

Tenía años detrás de la chica pero nunca la había invitado a salir. Pensaba en eso mientras observaba como ella apoyaba los brazos en la barandilla y sus ojos contemplaban la ciudad. Podía sentir, sin embargo, que estaba un poco tensa. Como si estuviera esperando a que le dijera algo. _Tengo mis razones para no hacerlo_, razonó consigo mismo mientras miraba el horizonte también. Razones que se habían analizado muchas veces a lo largo de los años y ahora eran nociones abstractas en su mente que no era fácil poner en palabras. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Gerald no las comprendía.

Él la miró otra vez, su clara mirada estaba todavía fija en el horizonte pero su atención ya se había desviado, llevándola a uno de esos estados cuando hablar parece innecesario. Arnold se permitió perderse en su mente también, recordando tiempos pasados en los que ella fue siempre estuvo entre su grupo cercano de amigos, junto con Gerald y Phoebe.

Durante toda su escuela primaria, secundaria y hasta la preparatoria, los cuatro acostumbraban salir en grupo, a veces se les unía su novia en turno. Helga había optado por segregarse de ellos en la mayoría de estas ocasiones, alegando que ella no había nacido para ser mal tercio (o en este caso mal quinto) y que los tórtolos necesitaban espacio.

A lo largo de sus años de adolescencia, Helga había conservado su primacía de dar órdenes y fastidiar a medio mundo, igual que lo hacía en la primaria; solo que la chica no logró mantener su farsa de matona por mucho tiempo. Para séptimo año todos los del grupo habían tenido la oportunidad, al menos una vez, para probar su dulce corazón. Así que todos la habían llegado a conocer bien y a apreciarla realmente y su aspereza ya no los molestaba. Para los desconocidos, sin embargo, era otra historia y nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella y asumir el riesgo de ser el receptor de la ira de una de las perras más cabronas de la escuela.

En la prepa las cosas habían cambiado. Hillwood West High era una escuela enorme y muy pronto la banda había separado. Cada uno de ellos comenzó a andar su propio grupo: los fresas se juntaban con los fresas; las estrellas de futbol con las estrellas de fútbol; los de otros deportes con los de otros deportes y así, los cerebritos, los raros, los ñoños, los matones... sólo elije. Gerald nunca dejó de ser su mejor amigo pero ahora se rodeaban de otras personas. Helga y Phoebe mantuvieron una interacción similar pero algunos otros miembros de la banda se perdieron en el mar de gente, y por supuesto, siendo Gerald y Phoebe pareja, Helga nunca estuvo muy lejos de ellos y en consecuencia de él.

Fue hasta el tercer año de prepa o el verano antes de eso, que algunos de ellos comienzan a extrañar los viejos amigos y la camaradería compartida años atrás. Arnold había sido el que inicio la recolección. Comenzaron organizando reuniones o pequeñas fiestas y trabajos de ayuda a la comunidad para mantenerse cerca, aun cuando todos ellos seguían teniendo otros amigos con los que salían y pasaban su tiempo libre. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos había 'vuelto a casa' para el último año y ese tiempo de selección de universidades.

Arnold se había encontrado casi siempre involucrado con alguna chica y eso era simplemente porque siempre había chicas guapas alrededor y él era, desde sus tiernos años, un romántico empedernido y muy débil enfrente de la belleza femenina. La gente solía decir que era un seductor, un Don Juan, pero en realidad sólo había sido un blanco fácil. Las chicas nunca encontraron grandes obstáculos para conseguir salir con él. Pero, otra vez, mantener una relación viva era una tarea más difícil; una tarea que pronto se dio cuenta de que no le importaba mucho realmente. Las chicas siempre estaban yendo y viniendo, siempre dejando tras de sí cierto nuevo aprendizaje o alguna experiencia desagradable. No era como si él nunca hubiera querido a nadie; el amor le había pegado duro algunas veces pero al final todo era lo mismo. Él seguía siendo amigo de la mayor parte de su ex-s pero así es como son las cosas cuando dejas todo claro desde el principio, ¿no?

Arnold nunca había sentido la necesidad de llenar un vacío o encontrar a la chica que lo complementara. Había un montón de tiempo por delante para sentar cabeza. Su padre y su abuelo no habían sido de los que se casan jóvenes, por lo que nunca pensó que él debería hacerlo. Era todavía demasiado joven para atarse aquí y ahora. Vivía el presente y la mayoría de las chicas con las que salía estaban en la misma sintonía: divertirse. No buscaban un compromiso de por vida, y si lo hicieran, no lo obtendrían de él y lo sabían. Siempre sabían que era lo que si podían conseguir de él y de la relación. El nunca forzó o coaccionó nada y… contando algunas quejas merecidas, la mayoría de las veces sus expectativas se cumplieron.

Para relaciones duraderas, lazos profundos y retos emocionantes siempre podía contar con sus abuelos, Gerald, uno que otro de sus amigos... y por supuesto Helga. Ella había sido la única mujer constante en su vida: su torturadora, su mejor amiga, su pilar, su parámetro, su crítica más dura y su mayor fan. Ella había sido también la fuente de su fuerza y el ser humano que había exaltado lo más alto, lo más bajo, lo más profundo y los más oscuros instintos de su naturaleza.

Nadie jamás lo había llevado a un ataque de rabia como ella. Había días en que él juró que cortaría cualquier lazo y nunca volvería a verla ni hablar con ella de nuevo. También hubo días en que ella lo había vuelto tan loco, que él había deseado tener el valor de coserle la boca o de cortar su garganta y tirar su cuerpo en un pozo sin fondo. O simplemente atarla y amordazarla y dejarla en un edificio abandonado y hacerlo volar.

Pero ella también había sido la única persona aparte de Gerald, y a menudo más allá que él, en quien podía confiar cuando sentía la necesidad de calmar su propia mente; cuando había estado afligido; la que realmente lo entendía cuando estaba triste o deprimido. Ella ha sido la que lo apoyó cuando su abuela había sido amenazada con ser enviada a un hogar de ancianos o cuando su abuelo había caído enfermo. Ella había estado allí cuando él había descubierto que sus padres nunca volverían. Había llorado con él durante esa agonía sin fin, cuando maldijo a Dios y a sus estúpidos padres, cuando rompió cosas y ella evitó que rompiera valiosos recuerdos y había estado allí hasta que dijo la última maldición. Entonces, ella lo había abrazado durante horas, en silencio al principio y luego murmurando calmantes, curativas palabras hasta que finalmente el sueño llegó para traer un poco de descanso.

Se maravillaba de cómo una niña había logrado estar siempre presente en sus momentos de mayor necesidad; de proporcionar confort y cuidado con las acciones o palabras precisas y siendo tan joven y tan negligentemente cuidada en su propia casa en sus años más tiernos. Y sobre todo, cómo había realizado esas buenas acciones, ipso facto, encontrándola al dar vuelta en una esquina o cayendo de un árbol o apareciéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura o incluso paseando en su escalera de incendios. Siempre como si hubiera sido convocada por un poder supremo, siempre yéndose inadvertida después de que el tiempo de necesidad había terminado sólo para aparecer al día siguiente como si nada. Nunca aceptando aplausos ni tomando ningún crédito.

No era fácil pedirle algo tan trivial como una cita a una chica tan especial. ¿Y qué tal si no funcionaba? ¿Qué pasa si se estropeaba la amistad y la alejaba? Hacía años que Arnold se preguntaba si de verdad le gustaba la chica o si su presencia era no más que un deseo egoísta, como la amorosa cercanía y confort de una madre o una hermana. Se había encontrado a menudo confundido en sus años de juventud, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba constantemente mirándola. Había sido Lila, su primera novia, toda dulzura y buen espíritu, la que había mencionado su disgusto por este hecho.

Le había tomado más tiempo que el normal el darse cuenta que las palabras de Lila eran ciertas. Se había dicho a sí mismo que su único interés era su bienestar, como con todos los demás, o incluso que la quería como a una hermana como agradecimiento por toda su ayuda, pero una vez que la pubertad llegó y pensamientos pecaminosos desbordaron su mente, él no podría usar esa excusa más porque no conocía a ningún hermano que pudiera tener esa clase de deseos por su propia hermana.

Había sido sólo una vez, tres años atrás que la había tenido en sus brazos y la había besado. En esa ocasión, a menos de un minuto había sido suficiente para dar rienda suelta a su pasión y llevarlo a un nivel incontrolable. Si Gerald no se hubiera presentado él estaba seguro de que la habría tomado allí mismo, en público, en Tina Park. Se acordaba de que ella parecía de acuerdo, pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos, probablemente su mente estaba jugando una mala pasada. Había perdido tanto el control que ni siquiera la amenaza de su padre acercándose lo había aplacado.

Gerald había arreglado para llevárselo a toda prisa antes de que alguien notara su... 'extraño comportamiento' y su casi rabieta. Habían estado supuestamente jugando juegos tontos, hasta que él sintió la necesidad de vengarse de uno de sus trucos, uno de esos que siempre terminaban trayendo vergüenza sobre él y esta vez no había sido diferente. Él había querido hacerle pagar pero fue él el que terminó quemado. Arnold realmente no recordaba los detalles, solamente una sensación devastadora como de... fuego... que corría por su cuerpo como nunca antes. Por supuesto, Arnold conocía bien la diferencia entre eso y una excitación normal. Era dolorosamente obvia.

Helga había huido del lugar; ya no estaba allí y la súbita comprensión de que su deseo no sería satisfecho cayó sobre él en la forma de dolor físico. Salió inmediatamente con la mente rugiendo y el cuerpo adolorido con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero en cambio se había encontrado con Lila; la dulce, hermosa, siempre a la mano Lila. Su fama llegó a los cielos después de eso. Y su tercer período de novios había comenzado; el más corto de todos.

Helga lo evitó durante un tiempo. Eran las últimas semanas en la escuela y todo el mundo estaba ocupado con el papeleo de la universidad y todo eso y ella nunca estaba disponible. Había estado buscando una oportunidad de hablar con ella, de conocer sus sentimientos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era mejor así; había que dejar pasar el tiempo para enfriar las cosas.

Por otro lado, estaba su culpabilidad con respecto a Lila y la forma en que la había utilizado. Salieron algunas semanas, pero no tenía sentido continuarlo y ambos lo sabían. No quedaba nada para ellos que ya lo había visto todo como pareja. Esa vez ni siquiera rompieron; de repente ella estaba saliendo con alguien más. No es que le importara en absoluto. Sin embargo, Arnold nunca se perdonó por su actuar poco ético y estaba seguro de que lo pagaría algún día. Era una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía.

Sin embargo, la actual Arnold veces se preguntaba sobre Lila; sobre porqué era así. De su excesiva, o mejor dicho, enfermiza necesidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo. Su deseo de ser amada por todos era antinatural; tanto que simplemente no podía decepcionar nunca a nadie, incluso cuando no le traía nada bueno. En algún momento, en aquel entonces, Arnold había intentado ayudarla con ese asunto pero Lila nunca admitió que algo pasaba con su actuar y más bien lo llamaba _tontito_. Supuso que no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora que habían pasado años desde que la había visto por última vez y además ya no era el chico bueno y entrometido que una vez fue.

Lo que si le causaba ansiedad fue darse cuenta de lo fácil que había perdido el control frente a Helga, nunca lo había perdido tan mal antes, así que nunca pensó que podía suceder. Ni siquiera sabía si podía contenerse la próxima vez, si es que habría una próxima vez. Todo había sido un desastre.

Gerald había burlado sin piedad en privado (¿Helga G. Pataki, de todas las chicas, te puso así?) a pesar de que estaba realmente preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo. Se había asegurado de estar presente la próxima vez que él y Helga coincidieron y evitó cualquier interacción personal entre ellos. La experiencia fue tan agotadora que terminó pidiendo a Arnold que en el futuro sería mejor evitarla por completo.

Ese verano había sido pesado. Había descubierto que su mejor amiga también era tóxica para él. Realmente la echaba de menos, pero él sabía que sus ansias por ella no se había ido, por lo que sabía que era lo mejor. Era un pensamiento agridulce, ya que no habría ninguna escuela más juntos. Por lo tanto, cuando dio cuenta de que van a ir a la misma ciudad para la universidad, no sabía si debía estar feliz o triste.

Gerald le había aconsejado que aprovechara para empezar desde cero con ella, en una ciudad nueva y con pocos conocidos alrededor. Él no estaba tan convencido, era realmente una buena oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo, fue una buena oportunidad para conocer a otras personas también. Después de ese verano su mente se había enfriado y había llegado a la convicción de que tenía todo bajo control.

¿Chicos de dieciocho años de edad deben tener relaciones serias? ¿Era eso sano? Podía mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que la mayoría de las parejas de secundaria no duraba mucho, incluso Gerald y Phoebe, la pareja con mejores expectativas habían terminado poco después, confirmando su juicio.

En sus observaciones de la vida, se había dado cuenta de que los matrimonios que duraban habían comenzado más tarde en la vida, o al menos no demasiado jóvenes. Si él y Helga comenzaban algo en ese momento, la relación estaría desgastada par a finales de la universidad y que decir el inicio de la vida laboral. La gente tendía a idealizar el amor y el matrimonio, como si fuera fácil sobrevivir años y años juntos, siempre disfrutando de la mutua compañía, siempre sonrientes como postal y disfrutando de deliciosas cenas.

La vida no era así, había rutina, celos, problemas financieros, falta de comunicación, objetivos diferentes, y tentaciones externas que se cernían sobre ellos. Todo eso sin tener en cuenta que las necesidades de cada uno y las personalidades cambian a medida que uno madura. Demasiado vida por delante juntos desarrollaría dificultades como el cansancio, el aburrimiento, el desinterés, la traición y el odio.

Sinceramente creía que él y Helga podrían lograrlo, pero no ahora sino después. El si se imaginaba que estaría con ella más tarde en la vida. Sentía como si cuando finalmente la tuviera sería para siempre. En sus pensamientos del futuro, él siempre se encontraba rodeado por ella, dos o tres pequeños rubios y una bonita casa con cerca blanca en los suburbios. Sentía como si Helga siempre estaría allí, lista para cuando él decidiera que era hora de sentar la cabeza. Algo en ella se lo decía. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban para él cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Sus silencios y todas las palabras que no decía en voz alta en su presencia...

Fue abruptamente sacado de sus contemplaciones por el sonido de una voz y se volvió hacia su derecha para mirarla. Su voz era áspera.

"¿Eh?" casi había olvidado los alrededores. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su propia voz también era ronca también por la falta de uso. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí?

"Digo que deberíamos entrar, Cabeza de Balón" hizo una velada señal hacia las puertas dobles. Él siguió su mirada justo a tiempo para encontrar a la tribu de Wolfgang saliendo. Arnold gruñó en voz alta y expresó su deseo de lanzar esos perdedores por la borda con la ayuda de Helga. Ella se rió de su comentario y añadió algo picante.

Mientras volvían a la sala, recordó el comentario de Iggy y puso atención a su compañera justo a tiempo para no perderse una extraña escena. El ex-matón convertido ahora estrella de fútbol se había soltado rudamente de las dos rubias que lo rodeaban y había fijado una intensa mirada sobre Helga. La reacción de la chica fue casi imperceptible, pero se dio cuenta de que había lanzado una mirada fugaz sobre el fornido chico. Duró apenas un segundo y Arnold estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de Iggy nunca lo hubiera detectado. Sin embargo, las miradas eran muy diferentes, donde la de Helga había parecido de lástima, la de Wolfgang parecía desear verla arder.

Arnold quedo confundido. Siempre se había sabido entre los chicos de la pandilla que Helga no había salido, por lo menos, ninguno de ellos había salido ninguna vez con ella ni habían conocido a alguien que hubiera salido con ella. Era un tema habitual en sus conversaciones. El resto de las chicas salieron con chicos desde la secundaria o antes. Todo mundo sabía con quien había salido todo el mundo, pero nadie sabía nada acerca de Helga.

Las chicas eran discretas cuando se trataba de ella. Pero ellas eran un buen grupo de amigas y respetaban sus maneras. Ahora que pensaba en ello, parecía ingenuo de su parte (de parte de los chicos) suponer que Helga no había disfrutado de la compañía de miembros del sexo opuesto. He ahí la razón de porque el comentario de Iggy atrajo tanta atención. ¿Sería cierto? Y si lo era, ¿qué más le sabía? Esta reflexión le llevó a cambiar sus pensamientos. Ahora hacia el recuerdo de mientras esperaban en el bar impacientemente por Iggy para escuchar el chisme completo al día siguiente.

Pero antes de eso, Arnold recordó su intento de hablar con ella esa misma noche del baile en casa de Rhonda. Por supuesto que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Ella era la experta en expresarse, no él. Empezó preguntando porque parecía como si estuviera sedada y ella le había respondido que estaba cansada porque el viaje, porque durmió poco y porque tenía un montón de otras cosas en su mente, entre ellas el que Rhonda esperaba tener una pijamada muy animada y que ella no se sentía tan vivaz.

Se preocupó un poco porque realmente sonaba cansada. Arnold se detuvo apenas al cruzar el umbral y la agarró por el brazo, haciendo que se detuviera. Helga miró su mano y lentamente elevó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. Afortunadamente, las tres pulgadas que le sacaba lograban que ella tuviera que mirar hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de que llevaban tacones.

Le pareció extraño que ella no trató de soltarse como solía hacer. Sin embargo, no se dejó vencer por esos pensamientos porque los ojos azul eléctrico ahora estaban fijos en él, como si buscara dolorosamente algo en ellos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y cerró los ojos por el tiempo necesario para cambiar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Un conocido enfado lo llenó. ¡No era justo! ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¡Ja! Por supuesto que lo hacía. Como siempre en la vida, como siempre en el juego: si Helga era capaz de controlar la trayectoria de una pelota de béisbol a su antojo, debía ser más fácil controlar el color y la expresión de sus ojos a su antojo. ¡Maldición!

"¿Estás... bien?" le había preguntado en voz estresada, finalmente abriendo los ojos. Sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en su cuello y ella los dejo allí por un momento "me refiero a que parece realmente ausente. ¿Hay algo que estas esperando... a alguien...?" _Maldita sea. ¡Habla!_

Miró a su alrededor y se movió incómodo durante unos segundos antes de mirarla de nuevo. Sus labios eran una línea amarga, sus ojos no eran tan azules ya, sino medio grisáceos.

"Ya no más" balbuceó "Supongo que estaba esperando algún tipo de señal... definitiva... esta noche, pero..." se encogió de hombros "ya no hay nada que me retenga ahí, así que… sigamos" su cabeza había señalado el lugar en la terraza donde ahora estaba el abusón. El mismo lugar donde ellos habían estado. Repitió sus palabras en su mente. ¿Estaba hablando de Wolfgang, de él o...? "Supongo que no se puede detener la vida y no seguir adelante; tenemos que ser realistas, vamos a encontrar a la princesa" Ella le soltó el brazo y se fue por el pasillo.

... O ¿sobre Rhonda? ... ¿Todo era acerca de Rhonda?

"Ejem... Helga... espera"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, zopen...? ¿Qué quieres?" Se volvió y lo miró con indolencia. "Hay un montón de cosas que hacer todavía y dormitar en tu compañía no sirve de nada"

No sirve de nada.

"Nada..." él negó con la cabeza.

Le dio una última mirada y frunció el ceño diciendo "como quieras" antes de marcharse. Arnold permaneció allí viéndola irse. Hablar con ella siempre lo dejaba agotado; profundamente, profundamente drenado.

* * *

Arnold interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sonó su teléfono. En este momento, después de estacionar el Packard cerca del muelle, estaba deambulando por el paseo con una paleta helada en la mano. Su novia lo acababa de llamar para informarle de que consiguió tiempo estas primeras semanas de verano para visitarlo en Hillwood próximo martes por la mañana para pasar todo el día juntos… y si tenía suerte tal vez pasaría la noche.

Como era un viaje de casi dos horas en coche la última opción parecía ser la mejor. Sólo necesitaba hacer sus deberes para estar libre esos días y reservar una habitación en la pensión para ella. Arnold se consideraba todavía un joven honorable y no era tan relajado como para tener a una chica en su cuarto. La pensión albergaba algunos jovencitos y no quería ser mal ejemplo, además de algunos de los huéspedes eran muy puritanos y muy mayores de esa edad y él no estaba para levantar habladurías a su alrededor.

La casa de huéspedes, hay que decirlo, no seguía la misma rutina de operación de antes. Phil y Gertie seguían siendo los dueños y dirigían el lugar, pero no hacían ya el trabajo duro. Todavía vivían allí algunos de los viejos huéspedes como el Sr. Huynh. El vietnamita había permanecido soltero. Su hija, May se había casado y divorciado hace años. Tenía una niña con la que vivía en Edison, Nueva Jersey y debido a su exigente trabajo, el Sr. Huynh podía disfrutar de la compañía de su nieta con frecuencia en la Casa de Huéspedes. Ernie se había casado hace unos años y se había mudado con su esposa Lois, quienes los visitaban constantemente

Había otra pareja más joven, Antonio López, Kate y su hijo, Tony Jr. un estudiante que acababa de terminar la secundaria Antonio y Kate eran los encargados de las faenas de la casa. Ambos estaban a cargo del mantenimiento, limpieza y cocina. Kate era una mujer rubia que le recordaba a Suzie de joven y una cocinera realmente buena. Su marido era de El Salvador y era muy trabajador y servicial; un hombre de buen carácter que siempre estaban bromeando con Phil, Arnold y los otros pensionistas. Habían llegado hace cinco años y ha sido una muy buena adición para la casa… aunque pagar por sus servicios absorbía la mayor parte de los ingresos, la casa se mantenía trabajando y muy bien gracias a ellos.

Los otros huéspedes eran una viuda mayor, la señora Brown y su hija Annie, una muy trabajadora mujer de treinta y tantos. Eran gente agradable, aunque mortalmente solemnes. La mayor se apropió del puesto de matrona de la casa; siempre viendo novelas trágicas en la TV; regañando gente alrededor o mirando a través de las ventanas, en busca de "noticias". Era exactamente lo contrario de Gertie, quien valoraba su libertad para vagar y explorar el barrio; vestida con disfraces y celebrando las fiestas equivocadas; un hábito que se solía volver loca a la señora Brown.

Siempre había otros inquilinos temporales que iban y vienen. El Sr. Smith, por supuesto, tenía su habitación siempre reservada, siempre pagaba a tiempo, incluso cuando no se sabía si todavía estaba allí, aunque Arnold no estaba seguro de si era el mismo Sr. Smith de los viejos tiempos, porque la última vez que lo había visto, estaba seguro de que el hombre parecía sorprendentemente joven y vigoroso, pero Arnold había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que respecto al Sr. Smith cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

* * *

Arnold dejó detrás de esos pensamientos para reflexionar acerca de la noche de anoche, pasada en el bar. La llegada de Iggy se retrasó debido a un incidente de coche. Había sido menor por fortuna, sólo rasguños leves en ambos coches. Iggy había decidido no llamar a la gente del seguro ya que quien lo choco le pidió ese favor y por ser el viejo Sr. Green, había aceptado. El viejo estaba en buenos términos con todos ellos.

Mr. Green dijo que había dejado sus gafas de conducir en casa porque se iba a un mandado rápido y acorta distancia y le había dicho a Iggy que él se encargaría de pagar los daños por su cuenta. La esposa del Sr. Green, quien no era otra que Suzie, anteriormente conocida como Kokoschka, había llegado al lugar poco después y le dijo a Iggy que su marido le gustaba conducir aun cuando no se lo permitían más. Iggy no encontró problema en ayudarlos, ellos eran fiables, amados vecinos y él no quería demorar más el "encuentro" con sus amigos, que habían estado enviando mensajes exigiendo su presencia. Los Green habían estado muy agradecidos con él y les habían enviado saludos a sus amigos.

Después de llegar, Iggy había intentado suavemente evitar hablar, parecía que la expectativa que causó en sus amigos le había hecho pensar dos veces antes de soltar la sopa sobre la vida romántica de Helga y la razón por la que sabía de la misma. Arnold había sentido que estaban invadiendo la privacidad de la chica y hubiera dicho algo si no fuera porque estaba tan ávido de saber al igual que los demás.

Después de un sencillo trabajo de convicción, la espera fue recompensada. Iggy había declarado que, como ellos ya sabían, en el segundo año de prepa él había salido con una chica de Lincoln High School, la escuela archienemiga de Hillwood West High que era la de ellos. Después de un tiempo, su novia le había dicho la razón porque odiaba su escuela. Había allí una pinche puta de frío corazón de allí había roto el corazón de su hermano.

Iggy no había puesto gran mente en la información (había cientos de chicas allí y el hermano tenía una fama bien merecida de mujeriego) hasta que un día, de paseo por el parque con ella se encontraron con Helga trotando en el parque. Helga lo saludo casualmente pero su novia se había vuelto loca y persiguió a Helga con el objetivo de iniciar una pelea.

Iggy dijo que se había sentido avergonzado y halagado a la vez. Él sabía de los celos de Sam, pero nunca antes se había montado ese tipo de escena. Sorprendentemente, Helga no se hizo para atrás. Iggy se acomodó para disfrutar de la pelea de gatas pero diez segundos más tarde su novia estaba fuera. Helga había empujado un inmóvil y confusa Sam en sus brazos y le había advertido que tuviera cuidado porque los Reynolds no parecían entender lo que se significaba 'se acabó'. Con eso, ella se había puesto sus audífonos de nuevo y reanudó su entrenamiento.

Su novia había hecho berrinche por lo que no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Entonces fue con Helga más tarde y sin mucho detalle ella habló sobre un "error de juicio" que implica que el mencionado jockey. Iggy les habló de su sorpresa saber tal secreto acerca de "la intocable". Algún tiempo después, Sam le dijo finalmente que su hermano, Jack Reynolds y Helga había estado saliendo durante casi seis meses antes de que terminaran. Según ella, parecía que a Jack realmente le gustaba Helga, pero ella había decidido terminar con él porque él ya no estaba dispuesto a mantener su romance en secreto. Sam sacó esta información del propio Jack y señaló que Helga debería estar loca, porque cualquier chica mataría por salir con su hermano y presumirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando Iggy volvió a Helga (por supuesto que tenía que volver, ya saben, hay algo que se llama interés por el buen nombre de un amigo) con esta información, ella solo sonrió y le dijo: "Sí, bueno, si Johnny Bravo lo dice, tú debes creerlo..." después de cierta insistencia ella cedió aunque no sin antes advertirle "si una palabra de esto se sabe _lentecitos,_ yo personalmente va a tomar estos largos mechones y los enredaré alrededor de tu cuello hasta cortar tu cabeza. ¿Entendido?"

Todos observaron como Iggy imitaba a la perfección los gestos de Helga mientras contaba su relato después de pedir otra cerveza. Según Helga, no era un asunto de secrecía sino simplemente de que la chispa se había ido. Fue interesante al principio, sin embargo, después de un par de meses, se había desvanecido. No había absolutamente ningún interés en ella para continuar, pero Jack no estaba acostumbrado a ser al que cortaban y no lo tomó bien el pobrecito. Y eso era todo"

Iggy también comentó que este conocimiento y luego otras observaciones lo llevaron a más información y pronto se encontró en posesión de los otros secretos en la vida de Helga. Parecía que previo a la cosa con Jack, ella había salido con Wolfgang en octavo grado.

Wolfgang había sido estudiante de primer año de prepa cuando ellos salieron, aparentemente había comenzado como amigos en una broma de Halloween. Su éxito y sus similitudes como matones y el pasar mucho tiempo juntos hizo que comenzaran a salir alrededor del fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. Iggy dejó en claro que hasta donde él sabía, Wolfgang había sido un novio decente a pesar de sus modales públicos y se había mantenido discreto porque ella se lo pidió. Comenzaron a tener problemas por "interferencias continuas de su ex y su rechazo a cortar lazos con el resto de los chicos de la pandilla"

Al parecer, Wolfgang, siendo el macho Alfa que era, detestaba la idea de que su novia siguiera siendo un miembro más en la banda de los perdedores de cuarto año y habían roto, pero el rubio no tomó bien la ruptura y la había chantajeado, amenazando con lastimar a sus amigos (lo que de hecho había cumplido) y todo bajo la mirada indiferente de Helga.

En el bar, entonces se recordó al matón rubio siendo implacable con ellos cuando ellos apenas comenzaban su primer año en la prepa. Él y su banda los había perseguido varias veces en aquel entonces, los había golpeado, les hacían bromas pesadas en la cafetería, los insultaban en los pasillos o los intimidaban en los baños y en las canchas. El gorila siempre había sido de esa manera para con ellos, pero ese período había sido especialmente pesado. Ahora que sabían que era debido al pésimo gusto de Helga y estando medio borrachos querían venganza. Por fortuna alguien recordó que tal persecución había terminado después de unas pocas semanas. Iggy explicó que la chica había tomado por fin el problema en sus manos.

Les hizo recordar del juramento que los amigos de Wolfgang habían hecho acerca de que golpearían al pobre de Eugene después de la escuela, sólo porque tuvo la desgracia de tropezar y hacer caer a Wolfgang en el pasillo. La paliza nunca tuvo lugar, Edmund o algún otro estudiante de décimo grado había llegado, anunciando que su jefe le otorgó el perdón al agresor y que el humilde muchacho podía ir en paz.

Se acordaban de haberse sido sorprendido mucho pero comoquiera desaparecieron del lugar inmediatamente, no fuera a ser que los bravucones cambiaran de opinión. Habían decidido apoyar a Eugene, ya que seguía siendo uno de los más pequeños del grupo. Había en ese entonces enormes diferencias físicas entre los chicos de catorce y los de quince años; eso sin contar que en la banda de Wolfgang estaba compuesta en su mayoría por reprobados.

Ese hecho los hizo analizar si Helga había sucumbido ante la amenaza y había aceptado a Wolfgang de nuevo, pero Iggy les informó lo que había descubierto. Según se rumoreaba, Helga había contraatacado a Wolfgang al coquetear con Ludwig y amenazó al rubio con convertirse en la novia de su amigo del alma, si él no cesaba el fuego. Al parecer, ella conocía muy bien al gorilón y sabía por dónde atacarlo y la prueba fue que Wolfgang cedió. Poco después, Wolfgang se convirtió en el tackleador favorito del entrenador y por fin los dejo en paz.

Gerald había interrogado a Iggy acerca de la veracidad de los hechos y el resto de los chicos también le cuestionaron pero incluso cuando admitió que no tenía evidencias, salvo en el caso del chico de Lincoln, Iggy estaba convencido de que el asunto Wolfgang era cierto, por lo el asunto de Rick Saunders (el chico al que dejo plantado en las canchas) debía ser real también, pero aparte de esos dos, él no sabía acerca de ningún otro en su vida.

La reunión del jueves por la noche, exclusiva para machos, había sido tan tumultuosa como la de la semana anterior. Durante algún tiempo más los chicos habían estado hablando del mismo tema, acerca de cómo han sido engañados durante tanto tiempo creyendo que su amiga era una remilgada y se preguntaba quién había sido el ex que había perturbado tanto a Wolfgang.

Harold había expresado en voz alta su frustración y sus amigos se rieron en su cara. Él siempre había presumido ser su guardián secreto. Como Helga siempre lo llamaba cuando necesitaba un compañero para trabajar en equipo en los juegos y proyectos debido a los dos eran groseros, habilidosos y despiadados atletas. Incluso habían arreglado desde años atrás que siempre serian pareja en todos los bailes de la prepa. Y ahora era evidente su ignorancia en el asunto.

Gerald había preguntado en voz alta otra vez si alguno de los presentes sabía por qué su hermano había sido la pareja de Helga en el Baile de Navidad. Parecía tenía un serio problema para tragar. Pero aun cuando Arnold reconocía que era algo extraño, era muy obvio que no había entre ellos nada más que eso. Nunca habían sido vistos cerca uno de la otra nunca jamás.

Lo que Arnold si preguntó públicamente fueron las razones detrás de la secrecía de Helga. No se esperaba de la chica más escandalosa de la pandilla ser discreta acerca de sus romances. En ese punto Arnold estuvo de acuerdo con la señorita Reynolds porque la mayoría de las chicas hubieran hecho público su noviazgo con su hermano. Hablando a nivel personal, Arnold se dio cuenta de que se había sentido un poco _raro_, por ponerle un nombre al sentimiento, al darse cuenta de que ella había tenido, en efecto, novios. Y más, darse cuenta de que ella había salido sólo los chicos guapos y populares. La sensación no era agradable…. De hecho, era _realmente_desagradable. Deseó no haberse enterado de nada y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Afortunadamente, el adormecimiento inducido por la cerveza sirvió.

Los chicos habían pasado a otros temas y, finalmente, eso quedó atrás. Según lo prometido, el pervertido Lorenzo había llegado a casi las once y se unió alegremente a la conversación y la bebida. Arnold se sorprendió de que no hablara de Helga, en vista de que el día anterior parecía realmente muy interesado en ella. Lorenzo sonrió y culpó a su muy embriaguez de es0. Dijo que él sabía por lo general cuando cortejar no tenía sentido y que era mejor así, porque él no era uno para aguantar a un bocona como ella. Luego había añadido algo como para sí mismo, algo que Arnold no entendió y que el moreno se había negado a repetir.

La borrachera había terminado después de la medianoche, pero la última hora era una solo un borroso recuerdo en la mente de Arnold. Se sentía culpable por que manejó en ese estado e hizo una nota mental para bajarle al chupe la próxima vez. Gerald estaba aún más pedo, pero él no era el conductor, solo había sido un compañero fastidioso. El hecho de que el bar estaba situado en el mismo barrio era reconfortante porque se trataba de un viaje corto. Como de costumbre, se preocupó por la seguridad de algunos de sus amigos, que además de cerveza, habían dado unos _toques_ y se quedaron en el bar después de que ellos se fueron. Esperaba que hubieran llegado a sus casas sin problema.

Vió que ya era tarde y se metió en el coche de nuevo y arrancó para ir a su casa a comer, no sin antes de llamar a Gerald para hacer planes para la noche, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería una noche libre de alcohol.

* * *

Publicado en Abril 2011en inglés.

Y en 11 de diciembre de 2012 en español.

Sorry si la traduccion está un poco apresurada. Dejen comentarios si quieren que vaya mas rápido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 10  
Un Florero con Girasoles **

* * *

Phoebe cerró con pasador la puerta del dormitorio de Helga después de haber sido invitada a pasar por Roger Cummings y de comentarle que Helga acababa de llegar y que probablemente estaba tomando una ducha. Así que Phoebe optó por darle las gracias, subir de prisa las escaleras y encerrarse en la habitación. Roger probablemente volvió a su lugar en el sofá de Bob y a leer el periódico de Bob.

El cuñado de Helga desde hacía cinco años siempre la hacía sentirse incómoda debido a su extrema seriedad y escrupulosidad. Siendo profesor de Física en la Universidad de Columbia, Phoebe se preguntaba cómo era posible que un genio como él parecía ser un discapacitado social en casa de los Patakis, donde su suegro no le dirigía la palabra ni para hablar del clima. Bueno, considerando su edad, no era un suceso tan extraño.

Lo que si era en realidad un extraño suceso, era que Helga considerara a su cuñado un hombre decente, agradable e incluso divertido. Phoebe había presenciado la excéntrica camaradería que se desarrollaba entre ellos; camaradería que asombraba a Bob, a Miriam e incluso a Olga. Consciente de la poca convencionalidad de su amiga, la pequeña chica mitad japonesa mitad americana sabía que no debía estar tan sorprendida. Helga era una chica muy lista y de alguna manera había encontrado los rasgos que compartía con el cuarentón: un irónico sentido del humor, una lengua mordaz y muy poca tolerancia a la idiotez.

Phoebe continuó en esa línea de pensamientos mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación rosa y blanca, extrañamente pulcra. Lo único fuera de lugar era una sudadera azul claro con capucha colgando apenas de la silla del escritorio. Ella la cogió y se lo llevó a la nariz para determinar si estaba limpio o no. La prenda todavía estaba tibia por el reciente uso y Phoebe se preguntó de dónde vendría Helga a esta hora. Probablemente de correr, supuso aunque era algo tarde para eso. Decidió colgar la sudadera en el armario, ya que aún olía a limpio, así que se entró al closet. Llevando esto a cabo, no pudo ignorar la segunda nota de desorden en la habitación por lo demás impecable.

Los viejos libritos de Helga estaban dispersados por todo el lugar, incluso en el suelo y en el espacio entre los estantes y los cajones. Era como si ella hubiera estado trabajando cone ellos cuando de repente, se levantó y salió. Phoebe sintió curiosidad por el desorden y después de una breve vacilación, tomó uno de los libros de color rosa que estaban abiertos en un estante cerca. Como se suponía, era uno de sus libros de poesía. Empezó a leerlo de inmediato, antes de que su moral tomara conciencia de sus acciones.

Me llamaste hoy  
Una tontería de la escuela  
Veintiuno de febrero  
Mi corazón se alza a los cielos  
¡Que cursi soy!  
tanta cuerda proveen  
tus escasas palabras  
casi la misma que me dan tus ojos  
que me siguen al pasar  
Tengo suficiente material

Para mantenerme esta noche en vela

Phoebe sonrió ante las palabras, escritas probablemente cuando estaban en primaria. Siguió hojeando las páginas tratando de encontrar una fecha y echando vistazos sobre la puerta de la habitación, aunque recordó haber cerrado con llave cuando ella entró.

Escuchó con atención los ruidos procedentes del baño y después de tener la certeza de que la ducha seguía corriendo, reanudó su exploración en los secretos de Helga. Reconoció que actuaba mal y sabía que estaba cometiendo un pecado casi imperdonable, pero el secreto que Helga mantenía sobre su poesía había estado cerca de hacerlas terminar su amistad un par de veces.

_Los cimientos de este amor_  
_se forjaron en tiempos lejanos_  
_Cuando tu bondad me hechizó_  
_Bondad_  
_Mi privación, mi toxina_  
_Pasa el tiempo y crecemos_  
_Ya me tientas con su voz_  
_Tu voz_  
_Es deseo… necesidad_  
_El presente ya es verano_  
_Te encuentra presumiendo el bronce de tu piel_  
_Tu piel_  
_Veneno que me enloquece_

Phoebe mantuvo sus ojos en las palabras por un momento, luego lo dejó a un lado el libro negro y agarrar otro para seguir leyendo sin perder un segundo.

Sé que no puedo decir  
que fui traicionada porque  
no hay nada que nos una  
Pero,  
¿Quiere eso decir que se debe sentir menos?  
Mi corazón es carne viva, apenas late  
Cómo me gustaría esta falta de lazo  
Proporcionara algún cesar  
A este dolor que nunca acaba

La chica de pelo oscuro respiró profundamente después de leerlo. Su amiga tendía a escribir las cosas que surgían en su cabeza, sus sentimientos y sus razonamientos. La poesía nunca fue el punto fuerte de Phoebe. Su inteligencia era lógica y obtenida de los libros mientras que la de Helga era apasionada y extraída de la vida y la observación. Ella era, sin embargo, capaz de entender la palabra escrita de su amiga.

Helga había presentado a menudo algunos de sus poemas en clase, sobre todo aquellos que dedicaba a la naturaleza, la comunidad, el afecto familiar y de amigos. Sin embargo, como quiera, hizo del conocimiento público algunos relacionados con el amor durante su tiempo en la escuela secundaria y la preparatoria; los que ganaron premios siempre fueron esos que hablaban de profundo, triste y sublime amor dedicados a un amante indefinido. El que le consiguiera la invitación a visitar la Casa Blanca en el primer año fue una de las más puras y desinteresadas odas al amor que Phoebe había oído nunca.

Después de un poco más hojear libros; Phoebe llegó a la conclusión de que los rosados pertenecían a los tiempos más antiguos, mientras que los negros eran los más recientes, por lo que los azules corresponden al período que encierra los tiempos de la escuela o prepa. A continuación, tomó uno azul que tenía una escritura más pareja y se dispuso a leer.

_Duele_  
_Tener que vivir esta noche sin fin_  
_Sabiendo que_  
_Estás siendo feliz en su cuerpo_  
_Los celos me están arrasando_  
_Duele_  
_Tan hondamente_  
_No poder deshacerme de la imagen_  
_De sus cuerpos gozando_  
_En este mero instante_  
_Completamente ajenos_  
_A la tortura_  
_Que pueden causar_  
_En este ser débil_  
_Que no se puede ni mover_  
_Ni respirar ni hablar_  
_¿Cómo es que todavía vivo?_  
_Que aún sigo, aún finjo_  
_Me gustaría que fuera posible_  
_Matar las sensaciones_

Phoebe cerró el libro rápidamente, una sensación desagradable la quemaba. No debería haber invadido su privacidad; Helga nunca le había permitido eso. Había poesía permitida para ser visto y otra que era absolutamente privada. Ella lo sabía. Salió del closet y se dirigió al cuarto otra vez, en busca de un diccionario gordo que siempre estaba allí y brincó a la cama, fingiendo leerlo mientras se regañaba severamente a sí misma y mientras las palabras de Helga aun giraban en su cabeza.

Trató de controlar sus temblorosas manos y de calmar su mente. Demasiadas cosas la estaban molestando. El fisgoneo era el menor, su amiga herida la mayor.

_'…siendo feliz en su cuerpo…'  
_  
Phoebe se secó los ojos. Aun cuando los libros no eran fechados, sabía perfectamente cuando sucedió. Fue al comienzo del tercer año. Arnold había estado saliendo con una de cuarto... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Minnie? Una naca facilota y descarada como el montón de nacas facilotas que se encuentran en los pasillos de cada prepa. Ella era una belleza salvaje entonces, extrovertida y provocadora. En ese tiempo Arnold iba dejando sus modos de chico bueno detrás y disipándose un poco, impulsado por sus amigotes. Gerald, por supuesto, era el primero en alabar sus triunfos. Otras palabras siguieron bailando en su cabeza.  
_  
'Completamente ajeno a la tortura que pueden causar en este ser débil'_

Helga dio la impresión de tolerar bien las noticias de su querido Arnold y sus aventuras privadas. Phoebe había estado atenta pero nunca vio una debilidad en el comportamiento de la rubia. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta del infierno que estaba realmente viviendo. En aquel entonces, Helga todavía se guardaba todos sus sentimientos profundamente y no compartía nada y Phoebe recordó que no ella aun no era tan buena en ayudar a su amiga a sacarlos.

Oyó ruidos al final del pasillo y se dirigió a toda prisa al armario para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, bien, en el orden que había estado cuando llegó. Tomó apresuradamente la sudadera de nuevo colocándola donde estaba antes, en la silla y ella ya estaba de pie en la puerta en el momento que Helga alcanzó la perilla. Dejó que luchara con ella por un segundo antes de girarla y abrir la puerta.

"¡Uf! ¡Phoebe! ¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que estaba atascada otra vez" su amiga entró en la habitación envuelta en una bata de baño oscura y una toalla en la cabeza "¿Y tú estás encerrado aquí por...? Si es que puedo saberlo, por supuesto" ella avanzó hacia el tocador en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

"Tu hermano" respondió ella con sencillez.

"¿En serio?" La chica alta no ocultó su burla "Roger no te va a hacer nada, amiga mía" le sonrió dando un golpecito a su hombro "Dudo que incluso le haga algo a Olga" la sonrisa aún en su rostro cuando la miró a través del espejo "¿de qué otra manera crees que pueden aguantarse...? Phoebe ¿estás llorando?" Helga volvió a toda prisa "¿Qué te pasa?" Phoebe se dejó tomar por la barbilla para que la checara. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir una gran sonrisa que pretendía ocultar, notando que su corazón latía ansiosamente mientras que su amiga la examinaba.

"Se siente bien ser receptor de tal preocupación, ¿sabes? uno podría acostumbrarse" Ella abrió los ojos para encontrar una expresión cautelosa en su cara amiga.

"¿Estás segura?"

"¡Claro que estoy segura!" Phoebe liberó su rostro y despreocupada, dijo "Recibí un mensaje mientras estaba en la ducha" sonrió y miró traviesamente a Helga, agitando su teléfono celular "Sean. Estábamos recordando ese momento divertido cuando ambos engañaron a aquel huésped en la entrada del hotel de Malibú" una sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de su amiga "te envía saludos, por cierto" No era precisamente una mentira ya que ella y Sean habían estado hablando de eso por la mañana. El rostro de Helga se suavizó ante la mención y caminó de nuevo al peinador no sin echarle una última mirada cautelosa como por no dejar.

"Se lo tenía merecido. ¿No sabía el zopenco que es grosero escuchar las conversaciones de otros?" se rió y luego dijo "¿Te acuerdas de la cara que puso cuando Sean dijo que éramos tan exigentes que ya era demasiado trabajo para él solo y que iba a conseguir a otro chico para que lo ayudara? ¿Te acuerdas de esa cara? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Fue de antología! "

La risa de las chicas se extendió varios minutos todavía mientras recordaban aquellas vacaciones de primavera. Phoebe recordaba ese día especialmente porque le alegró ver que Sean y Helga se llevaran tan bien. A ambos se les ocurrió gastarle la broma al pobre tipo, de repente. Por ahora la chica oriental se sintió aliviada de ver que Helga había creído lo que le dijo y no la siguió cuestionando acerca de su tristeza.

Mirando a su amiga con el rabillo del ojo, Phoebe se dio cuenta de que se veía fresca y relajada lo que encontró tranquilizante considerando lo que acababa de leer.

Después de todo, pensó, eso había ocurrido años atrás, cuatro o cinco años para ser exactos. Había sido incluso antes de su ruptura con Gerald y eso ya estaba muerto y enterrado para ella desde hacía tiempo aun cuando en ese entonces le había parecido una fatalidad. Esperaba que lo mismo le hubiera pasado a su amiga y entonces recordó lo que habían platicado días antes, algo acerca de sus sentimientos por el rubio seguían allí, pero de alguna manera, los justificaba pensando que había sido como un mecanismo de defensa de su parte que la había ayudado a sobrevivir los tiempos difíciles provocados por la falta de afecto de su familia. Que ella había vuelto todo su afecto y atención hacia Arnold tan intensamente que incluso lo consideraba un dios, y que tal sentimiento había ayudado como escudo protector frente a la indiferencia y el dolor del solitario mundo que la rodeaba.

Phoebe recordó también que tenía la impresión de que su amiga ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que una relación entre ellos ya no funcionaría; principalmente porque todo lo que la sostendría, al menos de su parte, eran ilusiones severamente desgastadas a través de tantos años de afecto no correspondido.

Helga entró su closet tarareando mientras Phoebe se sentó en la cama y meditaba acerca de rubia amiga, quien parecía estar de buen humor y se preguntó cuál podría ser la causa.

Luego, recordando algo que había llamado su atención la primera vez que entró en la habitación, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba debajo de la ventana. Allí yacía un jarrón con tres girasoles de tallo largo; una tarjeta estaba boca abajo sobre la mesa. Phoebe lo tomó y leyó: _«Estaban justo afuera de la ventana de mi cocina; mi matinal recordatorio de ti. Te recogeré a las 6:30, James_".

Así que _'James'_ pensó Phoebe, mirando a su pantalla del teléfono para ver la hora. Pasaba ya de las cinco y media. _–'Será esta la causa de tu glorioso estado de ánimo el día de hoy, mi amiguita'_. Volvió a colocar la tarjeta en su lugar y miró los girasoles. Vaya elección inusual para halagar a una mujer… pero de alguna manera parecía apropiado en el caso de Helga. Ella no era el tipo de chica afecta a las delicadas orquídeas y vaya que despreciaba rosas por convencionales. El Girasol era una flor fuerte con un color muy vibrante y aroma único. Palabras como sobreviviente, salvaje e indomable pasaban por su mente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para percibir su olor.

Phoebe ponderó si este tal James conocía tan bien a su amiga o si sólo se trataba de un pretendiente muy experimentado. El hecho de que las flores estaban en el florero y no en el cubo de basura era indicador de que habían, por lo menos, impresionado a su amiga. Phoebe sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía que Helga finalmente se daba una oportunidad; no es que ella nunca saliera… era más bien como si nunca respetara a un chico. O era más bien que nunca dejaba a ningún hombre mantener la más mínima pizca de poder en la _relación_ o como quiera que ella llamara a sus salidas. La tarjeta, la frase escrita en la misma y las flores en el jarrón hablaban toneladas _a priori _de lo que fuera que se estaba gestando allí.

Helga salió del closet luciendo un vestido de tirantes con estampado floral y cintura alta y lo combinaba con sandalias verdes. Sin decir una palabra, se plantó de espaldas a Phoebe para que le subiera el zipper.

"Es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian, incluso cuando otras simplemente siguen igual" la voz de Phoebe era humorosa. Si quería sacarle sopa sabía que no debía actuar con demasiada ansiedad y parecer relajada para conseguirlo.

"¿Cómo dices?" Helga tenía el listón del vestido entre sus dientes.

"Llevas shorts debajo del vestido" se burló Phoebe al ver la expresión de su amiga "Te pusiste un vestido; lo que es inusual"

"¡Oye! Solía usar vestidos cuando éramos niñas y si mi memoria todavía funciona, tú tampoco eres fan de los vestidos"

"Tal vez comencé a usarlos de nuevo este año" dijo Phoebe divertida y con voz infantil.

"Tal vez lo también lo hice" Helga imitó su tono.

"Pero yo no me pongo shorts debajo" el sonsonete todavía en su discurso.

"Bueno, supongo que ustedes, suertudas chicas californianas pueden aprovecharse del hecho de que usan traje de baño debajo todo el tiempo. Ustedes sí que saben cómo divertirse. El viento puede soplar a tu alrededor y no hay ningún problema" le pasó el listón a la chica con ojos almendrados y agregó "Pero conoces bien este pícaro viento de Hillwood... ¿No te pondrías tú algo debajo de un vestido así?" Helga señaló lo corto del vestido, mientras se mecía en sus pies.

"Lo sé, ese es el punto, Helga. Las chicas suelen comportarse, lo que hace innecesario usar los shorts" Ella hizo nada para disimular la chanza en su voz.

"Así que yo no soy una chica ¿o qué? ¡En serio Pheebs!" La aludida aseguró el lazo blanco en la espalda de Helga antes de añadir.

"No eres y nunca serás una niña bien portada"

"¡Gracias por la confianza! ¡Menos mal que no eres mi mejor amiga!" Helga la empujó juguetonamente antes de dirigirse a su tocador "¡Criminal, Phoebe! Hay casi cuarenta grados allá afuera; no voy a ponerme jeans con este calor. Además, por una vez me gustan los trapos usados que Olga trajo. Esta vez son un montón de vestidos como este y estoy pensando utilizarlos este verano "

"Eso está muy bien. Tal vez ahora puedes ver las verdaderas intenciones de Olga que me supongo son los mejores deseos para ti" ante la falta de otra respuesta que no fuera un chasquido burlón, Phoebe agregó. "Pero volviendo a nuestro tema anterior, sucede que yo sé que no pretendes comportarte… así que... ¿estás tratando de impresionar a alguien?" Phoebe se preguntó si no sería demasiado obvio a donde quería llegar o si era demasiado pronto para obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Como siempre, su amiga le ganaba el tiro.

"Voy a _'La Nueva y Mejorada Dinolandia' _así que ¿qué es lo que esperas? Que todo el mundo me vea en mi sexi y sedosa panti negra y roja. ¡De ninguna manera! Muchas gracias. Prefiero decepcionar a todos y que solo me vean con un mata pasiones blanco de mi abuela "

"Esos no son calzones de abuela. Se llaman shorts cortos para correr o algo por el estilo"

"Para ser un paria en el mundo del acondicionamiento físico, pareces conocer muy bien la terminología"

"Son cómodos para ir a la cama, y punto. Y no soy un paria. Sigo haciendo esgrima" añadió antes de que su amiga cambiara de tema. "¿Así que, Dinolandia?"

"Sip" su amiga estaba ocupada con el maquillaje.

"Con el tal... James, ¿eh?" Phoebe contuvo el aliento esperando la explosión.

"¿Por qué no? Yo quiero ir allí. Él quiere pasar tiempo conmigo" parece que no hubo gritoneo.

"Saliste con él ayer, ¿verdad?" Phoebe observó atenta sus reacciones por lo que continuó "¿y antier…?" en vista de sólo un segundo e insignificante encogimiento de hombros, sonrió "¿y el jueves también?"

"¿Hay alguna ley que lo prohíba? ¡Es un país libre!" Helga rugió, enderezándose.

Phoebe sonrió para sus adentros tanto por su éxito en sacarle información como en conseguir finalmente que la rubia explotara. Era increíble cómo estaba ya tan acostumbrada a esos arrebatos que se podría decir que ya le gustaban e incluso los echaba de menos cuando en los viejos días los encontraba agresivos y le infundían miedo.

"¿Es correcto entonces suponer entonces que has encontrado su compañía...mmm… agradable?" los ojos azules parecían un libro abierto; no estaba preparada para una confrontación tan directa tan pronto "¿Lo conozco?"

"No" ahora sus ojos se velaron inmediatamente.

"¿Hay algo que debería saber? Quiero decir, vas a un lugar público y considerando que casi todos nuestros amigos están en la ciudad… No me gusta ser sorprendida por gente que sabe cosas que yo no sé. No voy a ser otra vez la tonta que no sabe nada. Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga... Además, solías ser discreta, ¡pero Dinolandia!"

"¡Maldita seas!"

"¿Por qué tanto secreto?" Phoebe soltó. "Es obvio que te gusta el chico, ¿por qué...?"

"Él va a estar aquí sólo un par de semanas" Helga compartió a regañadientes mientras cerraba el tubo de rímel.

"¿De dónde es?" preguntó como si no le importara. Esa era la forma en que se podía sacar información de su discreta amiga. Phoebe actuaba como si se tratara algo trivial y Helga como si pensara en voz alta.

"D.C." afirmó, luego agregó: "de aquí… quiero decir... No" suspiró profundamente; de nuevo a regañadientes cedió "Él está de vacaciones. Viaja mucho por trabajo. Él es de aquí, pero últimamente vive en Washington, D.C."

"¿Lo acabas de conocer? ... ¿O lo conoces de antes?" leyendo su cara otra vez, preguntó: "¿Lo conozco yo?"

"No, ya te lo dije" ella se mordió el labio inferior "Lo conocí hace años. Bob... Bob y su papá se conocían. Ellos incluso..." ella vaciló "¡oh, qué importa!"

"¿Estabas con él por la mañana?"

"No" ella sonrió, alegrándose del cambio de tema. "Fui a las canchas con los chicos: Harold, Joey y yo contra Park, Brainy y Curly. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ja! No me mires así; yo no armé los equipos. Por supuesto que los vencimos. Curly acabó llevándose el balón cuando vio el partido perdido. Otra vez. Ese chico tiene serios problemas"

"Pensé que eras su amiga, bastante cercana, a propósito" Su amiga se movió incómoda.

"¿Nada escapa a tu vista? ¿Quién eres? ¿El Gran Hermano? ¿Sauron? ¡Maldición, Phoebe! Sí, él es mi amigo. ¡Gran cosa! Pero de todos modos está loco. Aunque se porta bien últimamente"

Helga terminó de maquillarse, aunque a decir verdad, lucía muy natural. No llevaba ni base de sombra de ojos, sólo delineador y rímel en los ojos y brillo en los labios. Ni siquiera se puso rubor. Desenredó su pelo, luego lo retorció y lo ató de manera informal con un clip.

Phoebe sonrió para sus adentros al verla pasar para responder a Roger la había llamado para contestar el teléfono. Era obvio que la rubia no puso mucho esfuerzo en su arreglo. Estaba usando un vestido de segunda mano (no es que fuera obvio), escaso maquillaje y un clip que valientemente sostenía el peso de cincuenta centímetros de largos cabellos rubios. Sin embargo, el efecto era sorprendente. Helga era una mujer hermosa con su propio sello, a pesar de que insistiera en lo contrario.

Las ideas de Helga sobre su propia imagen eran generalmente pobres durante sus años escolares. Había sido una especie de patito feo cuando era niña y el comienzo de la adolescencia no había sido especialmente bueno para con ella, ya que le brotaron espinillas, padeció cara grasosa, usó frenos y lucía con orgullo su infame ceja de oruga. Los chicos siempre se estaban burlando de ella, como venganza por que los fastidiaba y por el hecho de que los venciera en casi todos los deportes que jugaban. Las chicas eran unas perras con ella, pero por lo general las mujeres no necesitaban una razón para ser cabronas unas con otras. La Vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores estuvieron bastante ocupados en ese tiempo, y su propietaria en detención muy frecuentemente.

En algún momento alrededor de las vacaciones de octavo grado, sin embargo, Helga ya había alcanzado casi su estatura definitiva, así que ese verano la ropa que solía usar le quedaba corta. Sus shorts de hacer ejercicio y las falditas deportivas (que era lo que más usaba) apenas cubrían sus ya notables y torneadas piernas. Esto, unido a su torso delgado, curvas discretas, envidiable línea en hombros y cuello, piel lechosa y cabello dorado la convirtieron en alguien digna de observar, aunque sus rudos modales y esa ropa suelta no honraban como lucía.

Harold era especialmente desagradable y venenoso para con ella. Phoebe había sospechado que el chico podría estar enamorado de ella y que lo escondía detrás de su bullying, como lo hacía Helga con Arnold, pero nunca salió nada de eso. Sin embargo, tan pronto sus pies pisaron los pasillos de la Preparatoria, Harold perfeccionó su papel como _su compadre_. Phoebe no sabía de quien había sido la idea pero pronto supo que se habían prometido uno a otro acudir a todas las fiestas juntos, pero solo como amigos: Fiestas de Bienvenidas, Baile Formal de Invierno, Proms, etc.

Phoebe pensó en ese momento que era triste que sus amigos hicieran frente a sus problemas de autoestima de esa manera, pero resultó ser una manera ingeniosa para hacer frente a todo el estrés que tales acontecimientos provocan en los jóvenes. De esa manera evitaban la posibilidad de ser rechazados, de que nadie los invitara al baile o de terminar con citas decepcionantes. Helga y Harold eran, antes que nada, amigos. Ellos podrían coquetear, bailar o compartir su pareja sin sentimientos de molestia o culpa, (o como en el caso de Harold, atender a su novia en turno) confiando en que su compañero se llevara bien con el resto de los amigos en la fiesta y así, como punto final, tener una agradable experiencia.

Además, Harold había sido también el que casi arrastró a Helga para unirse al equipo de béisbol en segundo de prepa. Él había insistido al entrenador para que le diera una oportunidad en las pruebas de selección y al ver su potencial, el Sr. Johnson había luchado junto de ellos, alegando a los directivos que la escuela carecía de un equipo de softbol femenino equivalente y que no había nada en el reglamento en contra de que chicas jugaran en los equipos representativos en todo el distrito y que por lo tanto, debían permitirle unirse al equipo y jugar en la liga preparatoriana.

Helga era una jugadora habilidosa que tuvo que esforzarse el doble para convencer a todos: los directivos, profesores, compañeros y rivales y ganar su respeto. Incluso dejó el Club de Teatro, al que amaba, para no perderse las prácticas y los juegos. Como quiera mantuvo su lugar en _Westies_, el periódico escolar, donde todavía era apreciada por publicar noticias de dudosa credibilidad pero que atraían multitudes.

De alguna manera, la admiración que vino con su extraordinario papel como cátcher de los Gatos Salvajes (Wild Cats, los llamaré en adelante) y el éxito del equipo en la liga hizo maravillas para su autoestima. Empezó a aceptar más a la gente y ella misma a ser más amistosa, como si el hecho de estar rodeada principalmente de hombres lograra que resaltara su feminidad y mejorar, aunque sea un poco, su comportamiento. Ella comenzó a salir de nuevo a pesar de que no se consideraba bonita.

Para Helga, la palabra _'hermosa'_ iba para chicas como Olga, Rhonda, Lila y algunas otras de las chicas populares de la escuela, cuya belleza no podía ser negado por nadie; y _'bonita'_ iba para chicas lindas pero no eran avasalladoramente hermosas, como Phoebe o Nadine, pero eran hermosas en su estilo. Desde entonces y hasta ahora, ella no apreciaba su propia belleza. Phoebe razonaba que era porque a ella nunca se le dijo que era hermosa y debido a los patrones adquiridos desde muy niña. Ella nunca había entrado en el '_club de las bellas' _y ahora, ella pensaba que cuando se arreglaba podía pasar por 'linda' o 'guapa' pero nunca por _hermosa_, lo que era una lástima. Desde el punto de vista de Phoebe, eran sus propias ideas las que estaban erradas.

Helga seguía abajo por lo que Phoebe pensó que ya era tiempo de irse. Eran las seis y cuarto. Hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de sacarle más información acerca del chico, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y Helga era capaz de ponerla de patitas en la calle sin miramiento si para las seis y media seguía allí, por lo que un suspiro, tomó su bolso y se dirigió de mala gana a la puerta cuando el alerta de mensaje sonó en el celular de Helga.

Phoebe se detuvo en seco y retrocedió para tomar el teléfono. Ambas tenían permiso para checarse mutuamente los teléfonos, así que se presionó la tecla para iluminar la pantalla. '_Un nuevo mensaje' _decía. Rhonda. Phoebe abrió y vio el mensaje de siete palabras _'¿Estamos escondiéndonos? ¡Te híper odio, perra suertuda!_

La confundida mirada de Phoebe seguía fija en la pantalla cuando su amiga volvió a entrar en la habitación y dejó el auricular de su extensión del teléfono de la casa en su base. Eran ya las seis y veinte. Helga se acercó al espejo para ver su imagen una vez más antes de tomar su pequeño bolso en forma de mochila y se volvió para mirarla. Levantó la ceja al ver a la morena con su teléfono.

"¿Qué?" gruñó.

"Ve por ti misma" le entregó el dispositivo "¿Hay algo que deba saber?" preguntó secamente.

Helga se quejó al leer el mensaje; luego maldijo a Rhonda y discutió con ella aunque la chica no estaba presente.

"¿Viste la foto?" Helga le preguntó, cautelosa.

"¿Qué foto?" Extendió el brazo para coger el teléfono, pero Helga lo alejó.

"Se te fue el avión. Perdiste tu oportunidad"

"Helga…"

"¡Grrrrr! Está bien, ya me atrapaste… ¡pero sólo porque ya es tarde y tú eres tú!" observó la pantalla del teléfono de nuevo antes de meterlo en el bolso. "Pero vas a prometer mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo como sea necesario. ¿Entendido?" Phoebe asintió divertida, lo que permitió a su amiga soltar la tan esperada información. "Es - James - Brighton - el - político- a -quien -voy -a- ver" soltó en una respiración y cerró los ojos.

"Helga, estás mascullando; no te entendí ni una palabra" Phoebe estaba empezando a enfadarse porque sabía que la prisa no le permitiría enterarse de todo lo que quería.

"James es James Brighton-Lewis. ¿Es eso lo que querías oírme decir? ¡Por Dios! ¡Es ese James! ¿De acuerdo?"

Phoebe parpadeó un par de veces por la información y por los gestos extravagantes de su amiga.

"¿Ese James?" ahora ella fue la que le hizo señas frenéticas la tarjeta sobre la mesa "¿El que está dirigiendo las campañas? ¿El hombre cuyas acciones están siendo analizadas en el escritorio de cada periodista político en el país?"

"Sheeesh, Phoebe. ¡Cálmate! ¡Y tú eres la tranquila…!" Helga se burló mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

"¡Por Dios, Helga! El hombre es un político muy centrado y moderno. Nada de hablar por hablar o eludir temas candentes" exclamó mientras le posaba los talones a la rubia.

"Dime algo que no sepa"

"Es guapísimo y muy rico" Helga giró los ojos.

"Ídem"

"No puedo creer que no me lo dijiste antes. Por Dios Helga, ¿era tan difícil?"

"¿Por qué hacerlo público? Es decir, el chico se va en una semana más o menos. No quiero que todo el mundo luego diga "_'Pensó que lo había pescado'_. ¡Pfttt! ¡Como si me interesara!"

"¿No te interesa?" Preguntó con curiosidad, alcanzando el vestíbulo.

"Yo no quiero atraparlo" afirmó "No quiero ni necesito un novio. Él es… una especie de amigo. Sólo estoy pasando un buen rato" luego dudó "Bueno, eso planeaba, pero con Rhonda ahora enterada... ¡Dios! Tengo que llamar a la princesa Rhonda antes de que suelte la sopa"

"Déjamelo a mí. Ya es tarde. Yo la llamo"

"¿Segura?" los ojos de su amiga mostraban gratitud.

"Por supuesto. Yo le explico… pero eso no la detendrá para insistir luego" Helga se acercó al cuarto de TV para hablar con Roger por un minuto y luego regresó. "Helga" Phoebe comenzó "ese James... él... ¿qué edad tiene?" Phoebe mordió su labio inmediatamente.

"¿Tú también, Phoebe? ¡Pareces Bob!"

"Hey! Es una preocupación válida. Me alegro de que tu padre piense de esa manera" dijo a la defensiva.

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma; lo he estado haciendo desde siempre. Además, ¿cuál es el gran pendiente? James es demasiado notorio para ser del tipo abusivo. Tiene mucho que perder... y por otro lado" vaciló, mordiéndose el labio inferior "¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿A que me enamoré? ¿A que termine con el corazón roto?" sonrió con tristeza "Sabes mejor que nadie, Phoebe que la posibilidad de que eso ocurra es mínima… y que de ser el caso, casi sería una bendición para mí"

Phoebe suspiró profundamente y sin decir palabra besó su mejilla como despedida. Ondeó su mano antes de llegar a la puerta y sonrió al salir. Tal vez Helga tenía razón. ¿Cuál podría ser la diferencia? Un corazón roto era un corazón roto y Helga era una experta en la materia y en efecto, para ella sería casi una bendición que se enamorara de otra persona.

¿Qué podía ser más peligroso? ¿Ser herido por un reconocido Don Juan o por un estudiante universitario de buen corazón? Phoebe se preguntó mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla con el fin de doblar la esquina y tomar la calle que conducía a su casa. Al hacer esto, y después de haber caminado más una cuadra entera, volteó hacia atrás. Desde allí pudo ver el coche negro que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de Helga. En la distancia, era fácil de discernir al yuppie que esperaba en la parte inferior de la escalera, aunque no su cara. También notó al sólido hombre calvo en posición de alerta a un par de metros de él y a otro fuera del coche, del lado del conductor, ambos vestidos con trajes oscuros.

Phoebe inhaló profundamente al recordar la atracción que ejercían sobre Helga este tipo de personas taimadas, del tipo de Ronnie Matthews. Esperaba que este político al menos fuera bien intencionado por el bien de su mejor amiga.

* * *

N / A: No poseo ningún derecho sobre Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett y Viacom los tienen.

No poseo ninguna otra marca registrada mencionada aquí o el resto de la historia, sólo la trama y los personajes originales.

No soy poeta, sólo hice el intento. Ligeramente basados en canciones conocidas en español.

Les agradezco a todos los lectores y a los que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritas pero principalmente a los que dejan Reviews. Gracias por tomarse un minuto para hacerme saber que les parece.

Un detalle: los capítulos que vienen están cada vez más largos. Estarán rondando las diez mil palabras y algunos las superaran. En Inglés publiqué el capítulo de Curly de 12 mil palabras dividido en tres partes (Cap. 15, 16 y 17) y el de Phoebe, de similar longitud, en uno sólo (creo que es el 24). Me gustaría saber si les gusta leerlos aunque estén tan largos o les gustaría que los dividiera. Aunque personalmente me gustaría mantener el mismo formato que en inglés. Espero sus comentarios.

Fecha de publicación original probablemente Mayo de 2011.

Publicado aquí el 13 de diciembre de 2012.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: |No poseo derechos sobre Hey Arnold!

No tengo derechos sobre ninguna otra marca reconocible mencionados aquí o en los capítulos anteriores o posteriores.

* * *

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 11  
Princesa**

* * *

Esta agradable pero caliente tarde de lunes, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd se encontraba tumbada en el sofá en casa de Nadine y no estaba de buen humor. Ya estaba harta de estar vagando sola en su propia casa y no se sentía con ganas de ir al centro comercial. Ya había hecho compras en la gran ciudad el día anterior y centros comerciales de Hillwood eran tan pequeños y descoloridos en comparación. Se burló de la idea de aliviar su aburrimiento recorriéndolos, así que la chica de cabello negro azabache mantuvo su elegante pose mientras hojeaba una revista cualquiera en la sala de su amiga.

La mencionada amiga y su mamá estaban ocupadas en la cocina preparando bocadillos y refrescos. La mamá de Nadine era muy buena cocinera y para Rhonda era su absoluta favorita del mundo en lo que se refería a comida casera, incluso por encima del chef _Cordon-Bleu_ que manejaba la cocina en su propia casa.

En realidad, ella no había querido ir de compras el día anterior. Tenía programado ir a París en unas tres semanas para estar presente en la semana de la moda que para la próxima temporada de primavera y quería aprovechar el viaje para abastecerse de lo más chic para el próximo semestre. Sus padres estaban en Tokio, pero todo estaba arreglado para que se reunieran con ella en la Ciudad Luz.

Últimamente, Rhonda se dio cuenta de que se estaba cansando de este programa anual aunque no se atrevería a comentarlo ni con la almohada. ¿Qué diría la gente si se supiera que a la princesa ya no le importaba la moda?

Por supuesto que aún le interesaba la moda, tanto que incluso todavía encontraba las pasarelas muy emocionantes; lo que sucedía era simplemente que últimamente había encontrado más atractivo el chismorreo que se producía alrededor del mundo de la moda que la moda _per se_. Ella, al igual que todo el mundo, estaba emocionadísima tratando que averiguar que lucirían las estrellas en las próximas entregas de premios o que actriz sería ahora la cara de Chanel. Pero nada se comparaba a la emoción que provocó el año pasado en el mundo de la moda el atuendo nupcial de una futura princesa que resultó ser al final duquesa. El secretismo que envolvió el asunto había sido más atractivo para los medios que el mismo vestido en sí.

Fue precisamente ese alboroto el que le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que le apasionaba era la espera, la murmuración, las falsas primicias, las relaciones públicas, las conjeturas, el desparpajo de los gurús de la moda y los prejuicios. Todo esto era tan poderoso como el diseño, el cual, se suponía, debería considerarse la piedra angular.

Recordó cómo se divertía en los viejos tiempos, cuando solía ridiculizar a sus compañeros de clase y a las demás personas alrededor debido a su falta de estilo. También recordó cuando realizó aquella fiesta solo para _cools_ que terminó en desastre. De cómo no se dio en cuenta entonces de que ninguno de sus compañeros era lo suficientemente _chic _para su gusto... corrección... no para su gusto, sino para los estándares de la gente bien. De lo que ella había aprendido que era correcto.

¡Que tonta! Un poco después de que se dio cuenta de que las personas sin estilo debían existir o de qué otro modo la gente como ella se destacaría. Recordaba la alegría que sentía sólo de observar a las personas cometer pecados contra el buen gusto; y que decir de como se llenaba de energía al ver las reacciones que se producían en las personas cuando las atacaba con palabras hirientes por sus elecciones en el vestir. Pobres almas en desgracia, con el sentido del buen gusto completamente extraviado. No importaba si la causa era falta de medios, alguien debería decirle a los po… po… po… personas menos afortunadas... que no necesitaban mucho dinero para lucir bien.

Agradeció el hecho de que no había nadie cerca para hacerle perder la concentración. Nadine estaba trabajando en el otro lado del pasillo y se quedaría allí por algunos minutos más. No quería que la gente pensara mal de ella; claro que ella adoraba a sus amigos, pero cuando quería que hacer planes... o mejor dicho, cuando la inspiración atacaba, era mejor estar solo para que las ideas fluyeran. La moda y los chismes eran ambientes hostiles; Rhonda no podía dejar que el afecto que sentía por sus amigos la suavizara o volviera indulgente con el mundo exterior.

Ya tenía tiempo pensando en ello. El semestre pasado había sido el menos inspirador en toda su vida. Bueno, eso en cuanto a sus tendencias de _'Diseñadora' _ porque en lo que era '_La Policía de la Moda'_ había estado más viva que nunca. No podía evitarlo; estaba en sus venas. Había estado pensando en varias formas en que podía lanzarse en ese mundo. Pensó en lanzar un sitio web pero sabía que podía ser prematuro y peligroso. Por mucho que no le gustaba pensarlo, sabía que el nombre _Rhonda Lloyd _no significaba nada todavía, su área de influencia aún era muy pequeña. Necesitaba una base de seguidores más grande que tan sólo sus ex compañeros de infancia y su actual área de influencia en la universidad.

Decidió que tal vez sería mejor si primero se afiliaba a alguna revista u otro tipo de medio de comunicación masivo para conocer un poco más el mundo al que quería ingresar antes de intentar comérselo. Ese sería el camino lógico y más seguro de actuar.

Incluso ya había checado en la zona de Princeton y se había dado cuenta que había algunos lugares donde podía dar los primeros pasos, pero el verano llegó antes de que pudiera intentar algo. También había un par de profesores bastante bien conectados con algunos medios de comunicación masivos, por lo que debería ponerse lista para acercarse a ellos el próximo semestre. Afortunadamente, todavía era bastante joven, el tiempo estaba de su lado y no tenía necesidad de trabajar aún; así que no pospondría sus planes por necesidad. El hecho de que ya supiera lo que quería en la vida y estaba empezando a trabajar en eso era una gran ventaja. Ahora sólo tiene que decidir que línea de acción seguir y ponerla en práctica principios de otoño.

De repente se acordó de unas palabras que Helga había comentado hacía años… de hecho, hacía muchos, muchos años. Su amiga le había dicho que la administración de la escuela podría utilizar _'tu desbordante capacidad de asesoría en el vestir para ayudar a la población estudiantil a ser más cools y levantarles la autoestima, y al mismo tiempo, reducir la carga de trabajo de la psicóloga escolar" _la estúpida tuvo el descaro de ofrecer '_su oficina'_ para sus terapias. Su mentada oficina era realmente el armario de conserje ubicado en el ala este de la segunda planta. También había añadido _'te serviría también para aliviar tu propia alma'_

"¡Estúpida y tonta Helga!"

Eso había sucedido en séptimo grado y hasta estos días la memoria le hacía hervir la sangre. Y es que la tonta siguió hablando y hablando (burlándose realmente) acerca de la vital importancia que tenían _'los trapos de marca'_ en la sobrevivencia día a día.

"Sí, tanto como los beepers' Rhonda recordaba haber respondido al mismo nivel de sarcasmo, o eso creía. En lo que se refería a Helga, siempre había material a la mano para avergonzarla. Helga era una chica torpe y mal vestida por aquellos esos días. No le concedía ninguna importancia a arreglarse. Siempre vestía atuendos poco femeninos y no se preocupaba por tener un bonito corte de pelo o usar accesorios lindos o incluso a mejorar sus crudos modales. Pero Helga nunca cedió. Atacar a su persona en ese aspecto no tenía ningún sentido porque la rubia estaba orgullosa de quién era y de la posición en la que estaba.

En ese entonces, Rhonda y Helga no se llevaban nada bien. A ambas les gustaba manipular y controlar a la gente a su alrededor, por lo que eran una especie de rivales y sus pandillas, opuestas. Las personas para las que la imagen era importante solían seguir a Rhonda, que se erigía como la imagen a seguir para la gente guapa, popular. Y los marginados, marimachas, lerdos y demás bichos raros solían cobijarse bajo la sombra de Helga, una figura poderosa por derecho propio en el universo social de la escuela media. Ellas nunca fueron enemigas en realidad, todo era de hecho parte del show.

Volviendo al asunto que le interesaba actualmente, el recuerdo de Helga tenía que ver con darse cuenta de que la astuta chica vio desde muy joven quién era ella realmente y que era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Por lo tanto, siendo maduro y eliminando cualquier prejuicio, debía reconocer ante ella misma esto. Además, era una gran ventaja que explotar este rasgo era socialmente aceptable hoy en día para ganar dinero y construir una carrera sobre el.

_"¡Así que tengan cuidado perras, porque Rhonda Lloyd está aquí para elevar o destrozar reputaciones; tiene una lengua afilada y no dudará en usarla!_ ¡Sí! Ese debería ser su _motto_.

Soltó una risita para sí misma, luego cerró la revista y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana frontal. Tarareó relajadamente mientras observa la vida pasar en el exterior. ¡Oh Dios! Hillwood era una ciudad decrépita sin lugar a dudas, pero aun así como quiera la amaba. Alguien pasaba por la acera de enfrente llevando una banderola con los colores americanos, y entonces recordó.

_"¡Chin-gada-madre!"_Dijo juntando los hombros casi con dolor. Estaba en posesión de un grandísimo chisme y tenía la lengua atada. ¡Maldita Helga! Una vez más, la rubia era probablemente la persona que más había maldecido en su vida. Estaba saliendo con uno de los solteros más cotizados de todo el país y no podía decir ni pío.

Esta información era de primera; este chisme la haría famosa…. Maldijo otra vez. Sus amigos serían la causa de su perdición. Y la maldita chica ni siquiera tenía la decencia de pedir misericordia ella misma ¡No, señor! Había mandado, como de costumbre, a su mejor amiga para pelear sus batallas.

Lo único bueno de todo este asunto es que Helga invariablemente salía con chicos por cortos períodos de tiempo. Y ese tal James era demasiado jugoso que lo dejaran solito tan pronto. Ella podía cuidar de él después de que la rubia lo abandonara. 'Mi madre estaría orgullosa' Rhonda pensó. Sabía que su madre lo conocía e incluso lo llamaba _"nuestro propio John-John"_. Rhonda no sabía realmente si este _'nuestro propio'_ se debía a que era nativo de Hillwood o porque era de nuestro tiempo. Sin embargo, se dijo mientras agitaba su mano descuidadamente, salir con él decididamente elevaría su nivel. Sus amigas en el club y las de la hermandad se enfurruñarían si supieran. Sabía de un par de chicas que habían salido con él antes y que todavía lo utilizaban como bandera para presumir.

Bueno, aunque eso sería sólo _si_ Helga soltaba al chico. Si su rubia amiga decidía seguir adelante con él, lo cual sería muy poco usual, estaría bien cono quiera. Helga era una buena chica y una amiga entrañable después de todo, y el tipo era guapo, exitoso y rico, pero no la cosita más bonita de alrededor.

Era demasiado formal para el gusto de Rhonda. Era del mismo tipo de jóvenes altivos y arrogantes, de familia de buena cuna como Rex. Bueno, para ser sincera, Rex no era precisamente guapo tampoco. Ambos tenían clase y muy buen aspecto, aunque James era mucho más distinguido que Rex, quien cada día se parecía más a su abuelo. Pero nada que ver con alguien tan bien formado como, por ejemplo, Gerald Johanssen, que era una perfecta escultura de chocolate, o Tha...

De repente, a Rhonda le dio un ataque intenso de tos que casi termina ahogándose con su propia saliva. Nadine llegó corriendo a ayudarla hasta que su respiración se relajó. Entonces alabó la merienda que la chica trajo de la cocina para despreocuparla. La madre de Nadine salió de la habitación para dejarlas disfrutar de su tiempo juntas y entonces las viejas amigas reanudaron su conversación acerca de los planes para las próximas reuniones y los juegos en los que se absorbería la pandilla el resto de la semana.

La chica se la pasó mal reprendiéndose interiormente a sí misma por ser tan tonta. Se prometió que nunca dejaría nuevamente que pensamientos con respecto ese chico llegaran a su mente otra vez.

* * *

Feliz fin de semana.

Publicado en junio de 2011.

En español 14 de diciembre de 2012.


	12. Chapter 12

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 12  
De Compras**

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!  
No soy dueño de ninguna otra marca registrada, canción ni otra cosa que no sean los Personajes Originales y el plot. Se mencionan solo para ilustrar la historia

* * *

Gerald cerró su portezuela y esperó a que Arnold cerrara la suya antes de activar la alarma de su coche. Habían recién aparcado en el estacionamiento de _Pataki Electronics_. Arnold estaba buscando un nuevo teléfono inteligente 4 G para finalmente entrar en el mundo de la conectividad portátil y dejar atrás su dispositivo de vieja generación que ya tenía dos años.

Gerald había querido venir aquí en primer lugar, a sabiendas de que el lugar estaba bien provisto en variedad y servicio pero Arnold lo acusó de ignorar deliberadamente su mejor interés con el fin de mostrar la fidelidad a su benefactora. Gerald, en realidad, quería la oportunidad de ver a la esquiva señorita Pataki, quien había estado muy ocupada este verano para reunirse con la vieja pandilla.

Arnold lo había hecho visitar otros dos lugares antes de esta tienda. Había afirmado que los Patakis eran los que ofrecían los productos más caros de ese segmento del mercado, pero esa afirmación no era siquiera real ya. Los precios de los dispositivos electrónicos eran casi los mismos en todos lados y los Patakis poseían la más amplia gama de productos, brindaban información completa y precisa sobre los dispositivos y te daban garantía extendida y protección adicional a bajo precio. Incluso te permitían probar el dispositivo antes de comprarlo. Gerald recordó la ocasión que el teléfono de su hermana había "tomado un baño" en el fregadero de su cocina y el teléfono había sido reemplazado sin costo.

Por supuesto, el ex chico de la alta melena se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba realmente retrasando la ocasión de ver a Helga. Desde la _'Noche del Jueves'_(nombre oficial de sus borracheras) cuando se enteraron que Helga había salido ya con varios chicos, Arnold había estado raro. Gerald comprendía hasta cierto punto su posición. Y es que incluso para él, se sentía casi como si Helga estuviera haciendo esto a sus espaldas. 'Sus espaldas' significaban las de todos los chicos de la pandilla, pues después de 18 años de conocerse ya se consideraban como una gran familia y Helga había actuado a escondidas.

Arnold había sido el más gruñón acerca de este supuesto acto de traición y estar en su compañía había sido desagradable desde entonces. Gerald entendía que sentía como si sus sentimientos estuvieran bajo fuego, pero considerando que el chico nunca había tomado acción en nombre de ellos… ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué Helga fuera una especie de monja? ¿Qué esperaría hasta que él se envalentonara y la invitara a salir? ¡Como si se fuera a envalentonar algún día!

Gerald sonrió para sí al ver a su amigo fruncir el ceño al acercarse a las puertas automáticas de la tienda. Cuando entraron en el lugar, la mirada de Gerald fue directamente en busca de la rubia, pero en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba allí. El tono de su pelo rubio era muy distintivo para ser pasado por alto. Se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda, su amigo estaba haciendo lo mismo. ¡Vaya tipo!

Se enfilaron entonces directo al área de los teléfonos celulares. Había un montón de dispositivos detrás de paneles de cristal para ser admirados. Como la mayoría de los visitantes, se tomaron su tiempo para mirar por encima de los artefactos, de vez en cuando eran abordados por los asistentes para preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda, pero gracias a dios, no imponían su presencia. Una vez que empezabas a ver características de unos y otros y a compararlos entre sí, un deseo de comprar se apoderaba de ti, se dio cuenta Gerald. Afortunadamente él no estaba en busca de celular; tenía uno casi nuevo, así que era relativamente fácil para él para descartar esa necesidad urgente. Arnold, por su lado, ya parecía ansioso preocupado por hacer la elección correcta.

Si bien en un principio el rubio se mostró reticente respecto a comprar un dispositivo aquí, veinte minutos más tarde Arnold se había olvidado de ese aspecto insignificante. Habían pedido más información sobre algunos de los aparatos cuando una de las puertas del discreto pasillo de las oficinas se abrió y un montón de gente salió; Helga Pataki estaba entre ellos. Parecía absorta en la conversación que tenía con uno de los tipos, un alto ejecutivo o algo por el estilo. Permaneció afuera varios minutos y cuando entró de nuevo con su papá casi pisándole los talones.

Arnold había permanecido quieto desde su aparición, pasando en silencio enfrente de los distintos mostradores y observando sin ver. El fiel amigo sonrió para sus adentros porque algo sobre su actitud le hizo recordar esas viejas ocasiones su rubio amigo acostumbraba ensimismarse y soñar con que halagaba a una chica, besaba su mano o ensayaba sus líneas.

Su amigo había ya superado eso hacía mucho tiempo; pero la vaga expresión de su rostro era bien conocida por Gerald para desestimarla. Obviamente no era la misma situación aquí, Arnold no era ya aquel soñador sin experiencia, pero su lado romántico seguía siendo perceptible por Gerald, quien sabía que a pesar de las contrariedades que estaba experimentando y de su errático comportamiento para alguien enamorado, el rubio albergaba realmente fuertes sentimientos por la Pataki.

Gerald no podía dejar de condescender a su viejo; Helga era _'la chica de moda'_ahora más que nunca. Todavía tenía ese problemita de ser mandona como en los viejos tiempos y aunque aún a veces era molesto lidiar con ella, era el ser humano más compasivo y de buen corazón en la intimidad. Gerald era consciente que él nunca le creyó eso a Phoebe todas las veces que la chica lo decía cuando eran novios, pero había llegado a conocer realmente a la rubia este último año y ahora sabía que era cierto.

El año pasado, que Gerald había vivido literalmente con la chica, se había dado cuenta de que en sus momentos de soledad, realmente era muy serena. Encontraba alegría en escribir, leer, ver los programas culturales en TV, como shows de viajes, películas viejas o ferias de antigüedades. Escuchaba música en sus auriculares, no en altavoces, y era aficionada a largas y agradables charlas. Había disfrutado con ella de horas de plática discutiendo temas de tendencia o reflexionando acerca de qué hubiera pasado si algunos hechos de la historia hubieran sido diferentes o a jugar con personajes literarios en otros universos.

Ella era una chica muy agradable para pasar el tiempo en su compañía; pero era un millón de veces más cálida cuando estaban solo los dos. Cuando la reunión se convertía en multitud, la chica solía reactivar su lado beligerante y mandón. Entonces la Helga indiferente, cínica y amante de la lucha libre hacía su aparición; esas ocasiones era también agradable tenerla cerca, tal vez incluso más porque era más divertida aunque había que ser tolerante con sus arrebatos, crudas observaciones, sus burlas y su maltrato.

Lo que era extraño, desde el punto de vista de Gerald, era el hecho de que ninguno de las dos Helgas era un acto. Existían tanto la Helga que ella realmente amaba la lucha y daba órdenes lo mismo que la que adoraba leer historias de amor. Si querías, en un momento dado, encontrarte con la Helga agradable debías esperar hasta que la encontraras por su cuenta, y luego rogar a cualquier dios en el que creyeras que la encontraras en el estado de ánimo adecuado. Tu fe sería recompensada con pasarla bien con una buena amiga, agradable, atenta y además muy atractiva.

Su tren de pensamientos se cortó cuando de repente oyó una puerta cerrarse. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Bob Pataki y su hija dirigiéndose a la estancia que era propiamente la tienda. Helga se había cambiado de ropa. O tal vez era la misma, sólo se había quitado la sobria chaqueta rojo oscura que llevaba antes; ahora lucía casual en jeans azules, camisa blanca abotonada y coquetas sandalias. Se había soltado el pelo y ahora estaba en una cola de caballo y no en el moño que llevaba antes.

Mientras que Helga y su padre se acercaban un tipo bajito que parecía ser el gerente, Gerald preguntó a Arnold si planeaba ir y decirle hola. Arnold murmuró algo ininteligible en el momento que le preguntó otro ayudante sobre un celular. El chico parecía decidido a mantener su atención en la tarea a la mano y parecía haberse decantado por uno de esos teléfonos con teclado completo.

Gerald suspiró y decidió en dejarlo solo, así que fue a echar un vistazo a las pantallas planas en otra sección de la tienda. Después de un par de minutos, oyó la voz de Helga a través de la pared simulada del pasillo en el que estaba parado. Él no tenía la intención de escuchar lo que se decía, pero de hecho, era imposible no hacerlo. Escuchó lo que se estaba hablando, parecía que la charla era referente para el nuevo personal en cursos de introducción y las expectativas que se tenían en ellos. Después de cierto tiempo más de conversación, el gerente estaba siendo necesario en la tienda y los Patakis se quedaron solos.

Gerald escuchó a Bob preguntar a Helga acerca de su completa disponibilidad para el día siguiente, lo que ella confirmó. Su sólida voz llegó a sus oídos.

"Pero escuché que invitaste a mamá, Olga y Roger a venir también" exhaló "ta-la-la-la-la-la, como una gran familia feliz. ¡_Sheeesh_! Yo no sé lo que estabas pensando, papá, esto es no una expedición turística. Vamos a estar todo el día ocupados y ellos serán una carga" hizo una pausa que Bob tomó.

"¡Dios, niña! Te vas directo al cuello inmediatamente. Ellos solo están puestos para el viaje, luego se van de compras o qué sé yo. Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para dar una buena búsqueda antes de encontrarnos a Goldman en su oficina"

"¿No estás siendo un _poco-demasiado_optimista? Son apenas como tres horas y no puedes moverte tan rápido en Manhattan. Realmente tenemos que salir a la carretera temprano o deshacernos de esta carga rubia pronto. Luego volar a los dos centros comerciales que ya elegimos... "

"¿Estás segura de que tendrás libre todo el día de mañana? Pareces creer que me estás haciendo un favor" La voz de trueno de Big Bob parecía molesta "Escucha bien esto, señorita, usted me debes ese tiempo, así que no quiero que estés planeando en arrumbarme temprano porque..."

"No lo haré..."

"¿Tengo que recordarte que tenemos un trato...?"

"¿Por qué nunca escuchas? Estaré pegada a ti mañana todo el día, pero ya te dije que quiero todo el miércoles para mí, así que no planees en pasar allá la noche. Tengo que estar aquí a las ocho de la mañana para ir con Rhonda a su club. Ya te dije acerca de la competencia "

"¿Al club de Rhonda?" Bob soltó un bufido.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Bob! ¡Suenas como un celoso estúpido e idiota! ¡Te aseguro que no lo entiendo!"

"¿Todavía no entiendes...?

Gerald perdió la atención en las palabras saliendo de la boca de Bob a causa de un estallido de risas en la sala donde había un grupo de jovencitas de secundaria carcajeándose. Arnold llegó a su lado casi al mismo tiempo que la figura de Helga se vio al salir del pasillo y casi chocar con ellos.

"¡Fíjense por donde van, tontos!" los regañó al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos al frente para evitar el golpe, luego los empujó ligeramente. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Dijo después, mientras fingía que sacudía su ropa.

"Eras tú, Helga, quien venía hacia acá sin fijarte" Arnold respondió con cansancio.

"Yeah, bla, bla, bla. ¿Quién lo dice, Cabeza de Balón?" Exclamó moviendo su mano izquierda como si fuera un hocico. Volteó a la sala y agregó. "Felicitaciones. De todas las horas a las que podían venir, decidieron llegar con la multitud. Hace media hora esta mierda no estaba tan llena..." señaló alrededor y Gerald se dio cuenta entonces de que en efecto, el lugar se había llenado en diez minutos" ¿Están buscando algo? No me digas que se te cayó al agua otra vez, Geraldo "

"No. De hecho es aquí Arnold el que está buscando un nuevo teléfono"

"¿En serio? Por fin, Arnoldo! Pensé que te íbamos a enterrar con ese ladrillo"

Arnold bufó y respondió murmurando algo sobre estar en contra de la práctica de sustituir aparatos puntos en perfecto estado de funcionamiento solo por hacerlo.

"Sí. Tu creencia parece, como siempre, ser adecuada a tus credos, melenudo, pero hoy en día somos lo que presumimos" le dio con su dedo en el pecho, antes de avanzar al área de los celulares" tu posición social está basada en tu consumismo, mi amigo. Además, ¿qué va a ser de estilo de vida americano si la mayor parte de la población siguiera tus doctrinas?"

"Hablas como economista y no como escritora, ¿sabes?" intervino Gerald.

"Hablas como tu padre" corrigió Arnold, irritado.

"Bla-bla-bla-bla" canturreó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro "Como dice la canción 'después de todo no eres más que otro ladrillo más en la pared' o una lata en el anaquel, Cabeza de Balón. No somos más que gente tratando de ganar dinero para gastarlo en un instante; en una abrir y cerrar de tus verdes ojos" se volvió hacia él de nuevo "si desea escapar de esta carrera de ratas, debe ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para ahorrar, pero ¡_Shhh!..._deja el aprendizaje para ti mismo y no lo digas a nadie" terminó en voz baja.

"Helga..."

"Ya sé, ya sé… no debería decir eso sino hasta después. Cuando ya llevaras una bolso de compras en tus manos, pero no soy tan cruel. Respeto sus filosofías de la vida, greñudo" suspiró "Ahora dime ¿hay alguna asistente contigo?

"No, de hecho, ya me pusiste a pensar. Ya no sé si es una buena idea" Arnold comenzó, rascándose el cuello.

"Esa era la idea originalmente… pero ¿sabes?... apuesto a que esa novia tuya, Cindy, amaría la posibilidad de ver esta cabeza de balón en la pantalla de su celular cada vez que quiera, ¿no te parece, Gerald?"

Helga sacudió su mano levemente, pero se detuvo cuando Arnold habló.

"Su nombre es Candy"

"Sí. Cubierta con azúcar como suponía" Helga canturreó en voz baja.

"Sí. Cubierta de azúcar como a mí me gusta" Arnold respondió también en voz baja pero con actitud beligerante.

Helga contestó sin perder un segundo.

"¿Qué te pasa, cabezón? ¿Algún insecto te picó el trasero?" Se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Gerald trató de pensar en algo para sacar a su amigo de la situación sabiendo que Helga no solía retroceder cuando percibía el mínimo atisbo de animadversión hacia su persona.

"Siempre estás criticando mis elecciones. ¿Y qué si me gustan recubiertas con azúcar como dijiste? No tienes que estar de acuerdo con mis gustos y disgustos. ¿Ves que sencillo? '_Y a ti que te importa_', como sueles decir" el rubio contestó acalorado y luego agregó: "O sería mi problema que a algunas chicas..." se aclaró la garganta "le gusten los matones grandotes y fortachones, ¿eh?"

"¿Perdón?" Helga se detuvo y volteó a verlo de nuevo. Gerald habló antes de que esta situación se saliera de control.

"¡Mira! tu padre está haciendo migas con esas chicas. Se me hace raro…" señaló sobre el lugar donde Bob Pataki estaba hablando con el grupo de chicas, al parecer, el intercambio de bromas en buen humor.

Helga miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos como si tratara con mucho esfuerzo de calmarse, luego observó curiosamente a Gerald por un segundo para volver su mirada al pasillo.

"Lo que sea" dijo con sorna mirando al suelo y luego al rubio "Si todavía estás interesado en el teléfono te enviaré otro dulce azucarado de inmediato" avanzó varios pasos antes de darse la vuelta y detener un poco el paso para hablar con Gerald.

"Por cierto, Gerald, no te vayas antes de ver a papá. Quiere saludarte" entonces como pensándolo mejor, su alta figura se detuvo y regresó hasta detenerse en frente de él. Cambió su sonrisa al murmurar casi en sus labios "No me preguntes por qué, pero tiene la impresión de que algo entre tú y yo…" con eso retrocedió y cuando ya iba a medio pasillo, sacudiendo la cabeza como con extrañeza añadió "y parece ser que le gustas"

Gerald permaneció congelado en su lugar. La chica nunca antes había mostrado esta audaz coquetería para con él y a decir verdad, era un poco intimidante. Por otro lado, sus palabras eran aún más intimidantes. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la extraña mirada en la cara de su amigo antes de darse cuenta de que el rey de los localizadores venía caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, una hermosa asistente con pelo castaño rojizo y dulce voz se acercó a Arnold, pero este se adelantó y saludo antes que él al dueño del lugar. El señor Pataki aconsejó a 'Dulcy', la sonriente chica, a cuidar bien del amigo de su hija y luego le estrechó la mano a Gerald y lo llevó a una de las oficinas en el pasillo tenuemente iluminado.

Gerald estaba asombrado, si lo que Helga dijo que era real, probablemente no pasaría un buen rato con el Sr. Pataki, quien era todavía formidable, e incluso cuando Gerald era tan alto como él, era obvio que el viejo no sería fácil de vencer.

_'¿Cómo se me ocurre?'_ Gerald pensó entonces. Nunca se enfrentaría a Bob Pataki. Además el hombre se veía relajado mientras cortésmente preguntaba por sus padres y por la vida en general en Boston. Era la primera vez que el muchacho hablaba con el Sr. Pataki en buenos términos. Recordó que el año pasado, cuando se vieron después de que Helga le informó su elección de compañero de cuarto, el hombre le había mirado con ojos asesinos toda la audiencia. Y eso que Gerald estaba seguro que Helga había prevenido a su padre para que se portara bien y no se lo tomara físicamente.

Ahora, en cambio, el Sr. Pataki le ofreció un refresco y se puso a hablar del negocio, de Helga y de toda la ayuda que había recibido de ella; también le preguntó sobre sus planes después de la universidad. Sobre si estaba planeando en volver a Hillwood para iniciar su carrera o si la buscaría en tierras lejanas. Gerald no tenía aun planes al respecto ya fue sincero con él al respecto.

La hija dorada del Sr. Pataki entró en la oficina unos minutos más tarde y se incluyó en la conversación, tomando asiento junto a Gerald después de pasar al ventanal y correr las persianas correderas para que la luz de la tarde entrara en la oficina. Gerald no podía ignorar la sensación de que había algo alterado acerca de la chica. Había percibido algo ligeramente la primera vez que la vio salir de la oficina hace rato, pero no había podido señalarlo, pero ahora, frente a ella ese algo era más notorio. Su bien conocida presencia había cambiado, tal vez no físicamente, sino en el comportamiento. Parecía mucho más madura y capaz ahora. Como una profesional mujer de negocios y no la larguirucha estudiante universitaria de antes. Incluso su sonrisa era diferente. Gerald movió su cabeza para sacudir algunas ideas descorteses de su mente. Debió recordarse a sí mismo que esta era la misma chica que había conocido desde el kínder, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse... ¿Hay más Helgas por allí que aún no he conocido?

Siguieron hablando unos pocos minutos más hasta que Helga les informó vagamente acerca de un compromiso y ya se tenía que ir. Gerald lo tomó como su señal para decir adiós también. No pudo evitar no notar el cambio en el rostro de su padre antes de despedirse de él y de advertir nuevamente a Helga de no cambiar los planes para el día siguiente.

Después de cerrar la puerta, el joven se volvió hacia la muchacha y sonrió.

"Así que… aquí es donde has estado escondida todos estos días. ¿Muy ocupada? Ahora entiendo porque no te hemos visto tanto últimamente"

"Pues sí. Algo así... ¿y que hay de ti, _Gerry?_" ella se burló del apodo de su padre usaba "¿Que le has dado mucho a la bebida últimamente? He oído que ustedes, chicos, la han pasado muy bien en ese _Romántico _lugar. Mucha borrachera y mucha platica y mucha presunción borracha, debo añadir "

"¿Quién te dijo?" Gerald preguntó. Siempre era embarazoso cuando alguien exponía lo chismoso que eran los chicos.

"¿Quién no me lo dijo?" se carcajeó "¡No son más que un montón de mariquitas!" Helga sonrió de nuevo. Gerald se preguntó cuánto le habrían dicho y si ella sabría que la mayor parte del chisme era acerca de ella. Y sobre quién podría ser el maldito maricón al que se le había soltado la boca.

"¿Quién te dijo?" -preguntó de nuevo. Al ver que ella no respondía, insistió, sin expresión "¿Qué te dijo el maldito?"

"¿Por qué tanta seriedad, melenudo? No es como si estuvieran hablando de ciencia espacial, o de asuntos de seguridad nacional, ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto que no" Así que no lo sabía. Gerald se relajó "pero debes entender que necesito saber quién es el soplón. No puedo creer que fueron traicionados por uno de nosotros. ¿Dónde está nuestro Código de Honor en estos días?" Gerald despotricó molesto.

"_¡Por-Favor, Geraldo! _Está escrito en un estúpido sitio de internet. Hablas como si estuviera tallado en una piedra santa por la mano de Dios. No existe tal cosa como la caballerosidad hoy en día. Las mujeres podemos vivir sabiéndolo. ¿No me digas ustedes no pueden?"

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas, mujer!" fue su réplica exaltada "¡Ni siquiera tienes lo que hace falta tener para comprenderlo!"

"¿Y qué es eso? ¿Estupidez?" ella se burló de su irritación "Y no te atrevas a llamarme mujer otra vez. ¡Nadie se dirige a Helga Pataki como si fuera de su propiedad, idiota!"

Gerald se burló de su efervescencia.

"Sólo estaba declarando el hecho de que eres, de hecho, _una mujer._¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Niña, dama, señora?" él sonrió.

"He expuesto mi punto" replicó ella "y deberías ser un mejor amigo, mira allá querido; que el dulcito de pelo rojo se está aprovechando de tu cachondón amigo " dijo con fastidio.

Gerald siguió su mirada y se encontró Arnold sentado frente a un escritorio cubierto por varios gadgets y una bolsa grande con el logotipo de la tienda Pataki escrito en los laterales.

"Tú le enviaste a la pinche vieja" Gerald acusó.

"Sí, para que se deleitara en la Tierra del Azúcar; no para que se gastara todos sus ahorros aquí" espetó y agregó rápidamente "La perra está advertida. Ahora ve y haz entrar un poco de sentido común en ese cráneo en forma de balón antes de otra parte de él tome el control"

"¡Hijo de su pin…!" Gerald murmuró, mirando la sonrisa tonta en la cara de su amigo y luego volvió a ver a Helga de nuevo, para ver su expresión, pero ella estaba mirando su reloj. "Así que… supongo que te veré por ahí…"

Helga levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos marrones en ella.

"¿Me extrañas mucho?" ella le sonrió con coquetería antes de sacar las llaves de su bolso.

"Nah... Pero como que le falta algo de vivacidad a las reuniones"

"No a las del bar, según he oído" Gerald frunció el ceño pensando otra vez en el traidor "Supongo que te veré el próximo miércoles en la Cabañita antes de ir a la nueva casa de Rhonda"

"¿Vas a estar ahí?"

"No me lo perdería por nada" brilló en su rostro una linda sonrisa de nuevo. "Nos vemos, Geraldo"

"¡Cuídate, chica!" compartieron un masculino apretón de manos antes de irse por caminos separados.

Gerald se dio la vuelta y batalló en la aglomerada sala para llegar al escritorio de la pelirroja. Se sentó y respiró aliviado cuando descubrió que Arnold no había hecho ninguna compra todavía. El rubio le preguntó que le parecía su elección y la chica les informó acerca de la garantía y el seguro" Gerald frunció el ceño al ver que era una cantidad irrisoria y se sorprendió al ver que era real. Arnold aceptó y entonces la muchacha imprimió la hoja y los envió a la caja mientras ella terminaba el papeleo. Gerald se sorprendió al leer el costo total del equipo y comentó que con la chica, cuando la volvió a ver después de pagar por el artículo.

"Tiene toda la razón, señor. La Srita. Pataki autorizó su descuento especial en ustedes" ella sonrió a los dos "pensé que estaba bromeando cuando mencionó el monto del descuento, pero el sistema lo aceptó. Nunca los he visto usar esa descuento antes" dijo antes de poner todo en la bolsa, haciendo énfasis en que cuidaran la hoja de la garantía y luego agregar en un tono profesional" Gracias por elegir Pataki Electronics, señores. ¡Que tengan una excelente noche!"

Los dos amigos salieron del lugar sorprendidos por la experiencia. Era evidente que la chica estaba siendo muy amable causa de la advertencia de ambos, Bob y Helga. Arnold comentó que no le había permitido elegir algunos modelos y fue muy franca acerca de los defectos de otros. Finalmente Arnold había elegido uno de esos modelos de pantalla táctil.

Gerald expresó de nuevo sus esperanzas con respecto a que la rubia pudiera reciprocar los sentimientos de Arnold. Temprano ese día, él había comentado que Helga era una carta oculta. Él no se atrevería a hacer ninguna apuesta acerca de que ella también albergara sentimientos por el rubio. La testarudez de Arnold con respecto a estar seguro de los sentimientos de Helga era a prueba de pesimistas. Su actitud de '_esa chica es mía'_era persistente.

Incluso hoy en día, ¿Qué estaba en claro? La chica había contraatacado a su agresión, pero se había calmado después… aunque había sido ella quien inició el pleito al cambiar el nombre de la novia de Arnold. Pero además había enviado una chica guapa a que lo asistiera y se burló de su reacción a ella. Gerald pensó que había notado algún tinte de tristeza en su voz, pero ella ya estaba muy controlada y serena un segundo después cuando la hizo hablar al notarlo. Y por último, le dejó casi por gratis un teléfono celular muy moderno y avanzado. Definitivamente, la chica no era cualquier cosa. Era bueno tenerla como amiga cercano, incluso sin consideraciones a las esperanzas de Arnold y teniendo que lidiar con sus modales groseros a diario.

Por otro lado y siendo realistas… ellos ya habían comentado en conversaciones privadas antes que Helga estaba fuera de su liga. Ella siempre había tenido un mejor entorno económico que la mayoría de los chicos, con excepción tal vez de Rhonda. Peapod y Lorenzo, que estaban en un nivel superior. Tenía un empresario con un negocio exitoso por padre y ella había estado trabajando con él desde hacía años. Las cosas parecían dispuestas en el "Imperio Pataki" para que ella tomara el lugar de su padre tarde o temprano. Mientras tanto, que ellos no eran más que un montón de chicos que venían de familias trabajadoras que luchaban cada día para ganar dinero y que sólo estaban comenzando a andar el camino hacia su futuro, cuando el de ella ya estaba preparado para que fuera una empresaria. Aunque, había que reconocerle el hecho de que Helga nunca había hecho señalamiento alguno acerca de ese pequeño detalle, por lo menos no delante de ellos.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo es una continuación de éste y espero que salga mañana.

Gracias por acompañarme. Sus opiniones son muy apreciadas.

Publicado en julio de 2011 en inglés y el 16 de diciembre en español.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amor Correspondido**

**Capítulo 13**

**Dos Cuadras Más**

* * *

Aquí va el usual disclaimer. No poseo nada más que la trama y los personajes originales.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el carro de Gerald, pasaron sin ser notados por la rubia sentada en el asiento de conductor de su inmaculado Ford Fusion rojo brillante; la chica hablaba por teléfono y sonreía. Atravesaron el lote y llegaron a su destino, unos ocho metros más allá de ella. Tomaron sus asientos y Gerald introdujo la llave para encender el coche; justo entonces, el viejo motor decidió no encender. Sólo soltó un agudo chillido y una nube de humo muy oscuro.

"Vamos, viejo. Todavía falta mucho por hacer"

Gerald maldijo y cerró la portezuela de un golpe después de dos intentos más; caminó hacia el frente y levanto el cofre. Maldijo en voz baja. El Mustang solía montar esta escena cada tres o cuatro meses, sólo para hacer como si nada y encender suavemente minutos después. Le tomó echar un rápido vistazo a la mezcla de acero, mangueras y cables para saber de antemano que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Todo parecía estar en perfecto estado físico y de funcionamiento. Arnold se le unió en el frente pero sólo como apoyo moral. Su amigo no le era de ninguna ayuda en esta situación.

El alto muchacho echó un vistazo a su reloj. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que fuera hora de ir a recoger a su madre y luego ver a los chicos para un echarse un partidito en las canchas. Pensó que podría utilizar ese tiempo libre para ir a la Librería Lamoreaux y hacer su intento con una linda vendedora de cabello pixie.

Trató de arrancar el motor de nuevo y de nuevo antes de darse cuenta de que hoy podría ser una historia diferente. Se volvió hacia los dos lados con la esperanza de no encontrar ninguna chica guapa por allí, atestiguando su lío cuando escuchó, más que vió, el suave motor del coche rojo detenerse a su lado.

"Parece que Roja está en sus días de nuevo" fue el saludo burlón que salió por la ventanilla del conductor.

"¡No está en sus días! ¡Es un vato, un macho! ¡Y su nombre ni siquiera es Roja!" Gerald replicó irritado. Vio la mirada divertida en el rostro de la rubia y le hirvió la sangre. _'Y es por eso, damas y caballeros, que la señorita Helga debe -en todo momento - ser manejada con pinzas' _dijo para sus adentros.

"Lo que sea" la rubia dirigió una mirada llena de pena al coche. Gerald trató de nuevo encender el motor, pero el coche apenas dejó escapar un ruido lamentable que hizo que Helga se encogiera. Por lo menos, Helga no era una chica a la que estaba tratando de ligar o esto podría ser una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Su amigo Arnold no tenía que preocuparse ya que no era su coche el que lo estaba poniendo en vergüenza.

"¿No se te hace tarde para tu cita?" Gerald le preguntó de malos modos cuando vio nuevamente su desdeñoso gesto. Ella frunció el ceño y le echó un vistazo a Arnold, quien se recargó en el capó levantado sin hacer nada. _¡Pinche vieja! _Gerald estaba seguro de que se ella usaba intencionadamente sus malditos ojos azules para hacer sentir culpabilidad en chicos condenados como ellos. Bueno, él no la dejaría ser hoy. "¿Ahora eres un pinche mecánico o qué, mujer? ¿Has venido a ayudarnos?"

"¡Pendejo!" Helga arrancó y él se sintió avergonzado. Hace unos minutos estaba pensando en lo bueno que era tenerla de amiga y ahora…. El coche había avanzado unos metros cuando se detuvo ruidosamente. Luego las luces blancas de reversa se encendieron y el coche regresó. "¡Maldito seas, pinche macho pendejo!" Ella dijo entre dientes "¡Tú no eres tu pinche carro!" con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la mitad de su cuerpo.

Gerald ahora realmente me sentía avergonzado, no era sólo que no le gustaba ser expuesto, sino el hecho de que Helga había adivinado correctamente a través de su grosero acto.

"¡Lo siento, Helga! Es sólo que..."

"Yak, yak, yak! Escucha, baboso. Debo estar en Sunny Gardens como dentro de _ya… _y luego ya no necesito más el coche. Tú necesitas un coche para moverte y conseguir ayuda para arreglar a Roja hoy, ¿no? Así que, ¿le entras o no? Tienes exactamente tres segundos… dos…"

"Le entro" tomaron a toda prisa sus pertenencias y cerraron el Mustang antes de subir al Fusion. Arnold tomó el asiento del pasajero y Gerald sonrió ante la agilidad de su amigo. Helga le echó una mirada curiosa y luego manejó a una parte solitaria y vacía del estacionamiento donde un guardia desocupado coqueteaba abiertamente con una muy sonriente señora de la limpieza.

"¡Hey, Casanova!" el guardia caer las llaves que tenía en la mano y tartamudeó ante la visión de su jefa. "¿Ves ese coche allí, el Mustang rojo?" el chico asintió con la cabeza, con precaución "Bien. Mejor que esté igualito y en ese mismo lugar cuando estos señores vuelvan por él; si no le voy a decir a Juanita cómo te gastas su tiempo por aquí, ¿entendiste, _bucko_?"

El hombre volvió a asentir y balbuceó algo, pero Helga no esperó a que hablara y dejó del estacionamiento. Los chicos se aferraron a sus asientos y se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Gerald le preguntara:

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Eso... es un perezoso, descuidado y enamoradizo guardia. Ha habido robos en sus narices, ¡pero míralo! Parece que la gente vive feliz en la Tierra de la Ignorancia. Bob no o ha despedido dizque porque _'es un buen tipo'_. Si queremos encontrar a Roja intacta, el chico debe ser advertido" suspiró. "Por cierto, Cabeza de Balón, ¿esa pelirroja advertida te dio gusto?"

El rostro de Arnold cambió al instante y se puso rojo. Sus ojos lanzaban llamas. ¿Qué pasaba con este chico y su recién descubierta irritabilidad? Gerald reflexionó.

"¡Estás loca Helga! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser sucio contigo?" Arnold exclamó realmente molesto.

Helga parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

"¡Detén tus caballos, greñudo! Me siento realmente ofendida ahora" Helga volvió a abrir la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella; ni siquiera frunció el ceño, sólo estaba asombrada. Su voz tembló cuando por fin habló de nuevo "Definitivamente no estoy siendo sucia. Sólo quería saber si fuiste bien atendido... si te complació... ya sabes, ¡si te dio gusto!" su voz se hizo más fuerte "manejo ese lugar, necesito saber si los chicos hacen lo que se les dice" Ella sacudió la cabeza, por su expresión parecía la presunción de Arnold realmente la había herido "Me preocupaba que quisiera venderte toda la tienda. En última instancia, ellos son vendedores, así que venden. _¡Sheeesh!_¡Qué idiota…!"

Arnold se le quedó viendo un rato, luego ella se volvió hacia su derecha para confrontarlo también. Gerald los miró divertido. Su amigo estaba condenado con esta chica. Había presenciado esta escena muchas veces a través de los años y para ser sincero, todavía no estaba seguro si Helga se estaba burlando de él o si realmente se ofendió mucho.

Arnold suspiró derrotado, antes de añadir con voz tensa.

"Yo... lo siento Helga, pero no... realmente..." exhaló con cansancio "¡Tú eres responsable de todo este lío! A veces hablar contigo es realmente molesto"

Helga sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu "Pobre chico; pobre e inocente chico. No me eches a mí la culpa, Arnold, en serio, el que saltó a esa sucia conclusión fuiste tú. Yo estaba simplemente..."

"¿Por qué me la enviaste? ¡Tramabas algo, no lo niegues!" Arnold acusó.

"¡Caramba, Cabezón! A fin de comprar... o al menos de echar un buen vistazo a los dispositivos se necesita un empleado para que te asista. Conozco tu ojo coquetón, así que te envíe esta linda chica. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que te enviara esta guapote y bigotón mexicano de más de cien kilos? Te estaba haciendo un favor. No hay pecado en endulzarse el ojo de vez en cuando. ¿No es cierto, Gerald?"

"¡Amen, mujer! Que diga... Helga"

"¿Así que si aprendes, melenudo?" le advirtió mirándolo por el espejo "Así es la vida así, compadres. A ustedes también los viborearon en serio allá; fueron despojados de sus ropas en muchas cabecitas calientes…"

"Helga..." Gerald vaciló, recordando algo "¿Qué fue ese... _Mmm?_" batallaba para encontrar la palabra adecuada.

"¿Ese...?"

"Ese coqueteo... con Gerald" Arnold terció.

"¿Qué coqueteo? _¡Yo no coqueteo!_"

"¡Oh sí, vaya que lo hiciste!"

Helga lo negó, pero sus labios se curvaron en una manera juguetona.

"Entonces se dieron cuenta, ¿eh?" apareció una sonrisa astuta en su rostro "Quería fastidiar a una pinche vieja. No es asunto suyo, se los advierto antes de que empiecen su estúpido interrogatorio. Ya me conocen."

"Pensé que querías fastidiar a tu papá"

"¿A papá? De ninguna manera; no eres material para fastidiar a Bob. A él le gustas, ya te lo dije."

"¿Y mi amigo Arnold aquí?" Gerald señaló Arnold "¿También le gusta a tu papá?"

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Helga sopesaba a Arnold; mirándolo arriba y abajo, sin expresión. Se mordió el labio antes de responder.

"Ni idea. No solía gustarle, pero hoy en día no estoy segura"

"¿Por qué no le gusto?" Arnold preguntó algo mortificado. Helga lo miró absolutamente perpleja, como si se preguntara por qué parecía ser tan importante para él. Gerald estaba pensando en una manera de quitar su atención de él, antes de que sumara dos y dos y llegara a una conclusión. Pero se sorprendió darse cuenta de que ella se quedó en silencio, mirando a la calle en frente de ella. Arnold por su parte, no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba dando demasiado pistas sueltas.

"¿Quién va a conducir?" su voz era ronca, un poco tiesa cuando volvió a hablar "Porque me bajo dos cuadras adelante"

"Espera un minuto. Dijiste los Sunny Gardens. ¿No están un poco más lejos?"

"La siguiente cuadra. No voy exactamente a..."

"¿Quién es tu cita?" preguntó Gerald.

"¿Qué te traes tú con mi cita? Nunca dije que era una cita. Es un compromiso"

"La Dra. Bliss, tu psiquiatra, supongo"

Helga rodó los ojos y escupió molesta:

"¡Grítalo, Geraldo! Creo que esa anciana con el pelo rosa y la pata de palo no te escuchó."

"La oficina del Dr. Bliss no es por aquí" intervino Arnold en voz cautelosa.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Son detectives ahora?"

"¡Definitivamente no es por aquí!"

"¡No voy a ir a su oficina, estúpido! Vayan ustedes a saber lo que sus clientes pensarían si ven a esta niñota en su sala de espera. ¡Qué gran publicidad! _'Advertencia: Nunca los darán de alta aquí'_" Ella paró el coche al bordillo y aparcó. Luego descendió, tomando su bolso con ella. "Si realmente quieren saberlo, somos amigas ahora. Trato de hacer tiempo para verla cada vez que vuelvo a la ciudad. ¿Satisfechos?"

"Nunca respondiste…"

"Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, melenudo... los dos, melenudos. Ahora escuchen. Lleven El Torero a mi casa cuando arregles tu coche. Déjalo en la acera, pero quédate con las llaves, me las das luego. Yo tengo copias. Si es necesario, ya sea que Roja no quede lista, entonces quédatelo hasta mañana. No voy a estar en la ciudad y no lo necesitaré. Infórmale al guardia que tu coche se quedará allí y que advierta al tipo que lo reemplace. Dile que fuí yo personalmente quién le pidió que la cuidara. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Arnold rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras la chica escupía más órdenes. Gerald se sentó en el asiento que Arnold acababa de dejar.

"Cuídalo, Cabeza de Balón. Lo digo en serio"

"No te preocupes, querida; tu Torero está en buenas manos"

"¿Por qué esas palabras me suenan peligrosas? No voy a ir a sacarlo de la piscina. ¿okay?"

Arnold miró por encima del panel con interés.

"Mira Gerald, ya tengo en que pasear mañana. Sabes, Helga, Candy viene mañana la ciudad y me vendría bien El Torero para corretear un poco. El tanque de gasolina está lleno, ¿no?"

Helga había estado mirando hacia arriba de la calle con ojos ansiosos, extrañamente nerviosa como buscando algo, por lo que le tomó unos segundos registrar las palabras de Arnold.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué chingados acabas de decir?" sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos parecían heridos. Una vez más. Gerald suspiró. Allí, estaba ella, haciendo esa cosa con los ojos otra vez.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver su expresión. "¡Estaba bromeando! Oh, Dios mío, Helga. Era una broma. Realmente no es tan duro, ¿verdad?"

Ella parecía perdida por un instante, luego miró a su alrededor y dijo con enojo.

"Lo que sea, Cabezón idiota. Haz todas las chingaderas que quieras, pero no en mi coche" y luego se volvió hacia Gerald y le advirtió: "Lo dejas en mi casa _hoy_. Lanza las llaves a mi ventana; la dejaré abierta. ¿Está claro? "

"¡Arnold estaba bromeando! ¡Lo sabes, linda!" Gerald trató de que Helga se calmara. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tal vez su coche realmente no se arreglaría hoy. "Roja estaba muy extraña, tú la viste. Tal vez no la pueda despertar hoy" cedió hasta en el nombre bulón que ella le daba a su coche porque sabía que era una gran ventaja tener a la mano el coche de la rubia.

"¡Sí, claro!" forzó una sonrisa y luego frunció el ceño _"¡Déjalo hoy en mi casa!"_

"Helga, Gerald necesita tu ayuda. Mira, lo siento. Tú me conoces. Sabes que no lo haría"

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento y luego se volvió a ver a Gerald, negando con la cabeza, impaciente.

"Te lo dejo a ti, Geraldo. Tú eres responsable. Pero nadie va a joder en mi carro. Nadie coge en mi propiedad, ni siquiera yo" señaló a Arnold y luego a él "Tú no, y definitivamente tu tampoco. Ahora, a la chingada los dos. Envíame un mensaje si te quedas con el Torero esta noche" dio un paso atrás después de comprobar que la puerta estuviera cerrada y luego se volvió a alejarse.

Arnold estiró la mano por la ventanilla y la tomó del brazo antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

"Lo siento, Helga, yo no quería molestarte. Yo, en realidad... No sé cómo darle las gracias por tu ayuda con lo del carro y con... el descuento. Gracias, Realmente te lo agradezco mucho"

Helga estaba en silencio mirando su brazo inmovilizado por la mano de Arnold. El siguió su mirada pero no la soltó. Ella se aclaró la garganta y digo en un susurro.

"Todavía no sé lo que estás hablando" su voz era neutral; sin curiosidad pero sin soltar nada tampoco.

"Vamos" Arnold se rió con suavidad, apretando ligeramente su brazo. Gerald sabía que estaba disfrutando del contacto; luego la soltó lentamente diciendo "Te lo agradezco"

Ella lo miró con severidad por un segundo antes de respirar profundamente.

"Mantén tu boca cerrada. No soy la Madre Teresa" Con esto se dio la vuelta y caminó por la acera, sonriendo ligeramente consigo misma. Los chicos se tomaron su tiempo viéndola ir.

"¿Por qué eligió a bajar aquí?" preguntó Arnold, con simpleza "Estamos como a dos cuadras de los Jardines" agregó al verla girar por la calle y salir de su campo de visión "¿Es porque el tráfico en las próximas dos calles corre hacia la dirección opuesta?" su cara sonreía ante el pensamiento de que la rubia quería evitarles que quedaran atorados en el tráfico.

"Es porque ella estaba tramando algo, hombre" Gerald dijo en voz lenta "¿Olvidas que es Helga _G_. Pataki?" alargó la G como de costumbre. "… la más truculenta chica que ha existido alguna vez"

"¿Por qué estás siempre tan propenso a pensar mal de ella?" Arnold suspiró "Ella dijo que iba a ver a su psiquiatra; incluso..."

"¿Yo soy propenso a pensar mal de ella?" Gerald se burló cuando Arnold sacó el carro de la acera "Tú la acabas de acusar, pendejo" casi le gritó "Entonces, dime: ¿por qué no dejó el carro en cualquier estacionamiento público? Debería necesitarlo cuando hubiera terminado, ¿ves? Ella quería deshacerse de su coche. ¡Diablos! Tal vez nos estaba esperando en el estacionamiento para que le diéramos un aventón"

Arnold movió la boca para hablar pero parecía pez fuera del agua. Gerald subió y bajó sus cejas, divertido.

"¡Eres de verdad tonto, amigo!" le palmeó el hombro "Ella iba a dar la vuelta. A salir con alguien. A una cita. A pasar el rato..."

"Ya entiendo, ya entiendo, ya entiendo" dijo su rubio amigo frustrado "Necesito estar seguro. Voy a seguirla"

"¿Y cómo chingados es que lo piensas hacer, idiota?" Gerald señaló hacia afuera "Las siguiente dos calles van hacia el sur y luego está la estación de tren, así que... Es mejor que tomes la siguiente hacia abajo, antes de que nos quedemos atrapados en el tráfico por aquí. Déjala que se vaya, hombre. Es tarde"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Para qué? ¿para detenerla?" Gerald suspiró "La verdad es que no me di cuenta hasta que un segundo antes de que dijeras eso de las dos cuadras más allá"

"¿Por qué todavía se esconde de nosotros? Quiero decir, todos somos mayores ahora. Nadie esconde sus asuntos ya"

"No lo sé, ¿ella es rara?" Gerald negó con la cabeza, pensativo "Lo que yo no sé si esa chica planea toda esta mierda o si sólo tiene suerte" dijo Gerald señalizando el tráfico de afuera "¿Sabes qué, mi amigo? Estás condenado con ella. Sé que he dicho esto muchas veces, pero si realmente quieres atraparla, necesitas comenzar ya. Ya deja a esa niña Candy y a cualquier otra con quien estés jugando, y ya no pierdas tus oportunidades con ella. Dile llanamente '_Hey Helga, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_' y eso es todo. Consigue flores y chocolates y diviértanse. Habla sobre deportes o política o de armas de cacería o de poesía... con esa chica puedes agarrar cualquier tema. Sólo sé tú mismo… a ella ya le gustas. Es más, ella te respeta incluso si pretende lo contrario. Gana su corazón antes de que algún idiota se te adelante"

"¿A quién estará viendo?" Arnold preguntó curioso.

"¿Algún tipo corpulento y fanfarrón como su padre, tal vez?" Gerald aventuró

"No estás hablando en serio"

"¡Ejem! ¿Wolfgang, ese tal Jack, Saunders?"

"¡Dios mío! Yo soy todo lo contrario"

"Vamos, Arnold" Gerald ahora si se rió "¿Tu con quien sales? ¿Candy, Linda, Cindy, Courtney, Sami, Sidney?

"Todo lo contrario de ella" Arnold dijo en voz baja. Gerald continuó.

"¿Sandy, Cheryl, Ashley? ¿Esa chica Dulcy te dio su número?" Arnold asintió con la cabeza, "¡Dios! Necesito un poco de agua. Mi boca está toda pegajosa después de decir en voz alta todos los nombres juntos. Creo que ahora entiendo a Helga" apretó los labios y miró alrededor, entonces agarró una botella medio llena que descansaba en el portavasos y tomó un sorbo.

"¡Deja eso ahí!" Arnold advirtió, extendiendo la mano para detenerlo.

"Demasiado tarde, mi amigo. Mmmmmm_ ¡de-li-cio-so!"_Gerald se chupó los labios y sonrió "Así ha de saber ella" Gerald evadió la mano de Arnold y vació la botella. "Fresca, perfumada, saladita..." No era que disfrutara de esta forma torturar a su tonto amigo, pensó mientras lamía sus labios y exageraba los gestos, aunque a decir verdad, la botella tenía en efecto un cierto sabor salado que no era desagradable en lo absoluto. Por supuesto que nunca se lo diría. Arnold gruñó.

"Arnold..."

"¡Chinga tu madre!" el moreno se echó a reír.

"¡Chinga la tuya, imbécil!" Gerald contraatacó. "Estás aquí, deseando hacerme pedazos sólo porque saboreé una cosa que tocaron sus labios. ¿Sabes que hay alguien ahí afuera besando en verdad esos mismos labios, en directo?"

"¡Cállate ya! ¡Cierra la pinche boca!" Gerald observó de cerca intensa reacción de su amigo.

"¡Ves, idiota!" Gerald escupió "¿Sabes qué? ¿A quién le importa? A mí, de hecho, no podría importarme menos. Espera mañana a tu niñita perfecta y dulce y ve a divertirte con ella. Ve a hablar de buenas obras, de servicio social gratuito y a planear cómo convertir el mundo en Utopía "

"¿Eso es lo que piensas que hago?"

"¡Eso es exactamente lo que haces! Esa chica no hace nada más que subirse al tren ya encarrilado, al igual que muchas antes que ella"

"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?"

"¡La verdad!" Gerald exhaló exaltado, dándose vuelta para mirar por la ventana. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de cosas que lamentaría más tarde, por lo que se obligó a calmarse. Consiguió calmar su respiración e ignorar lo que Arnold decía por un minuto entero.

Arnold imitó a su silencio durante un largo rato, finalmente Gerald habló pidiendo Arnold que doblara rumbo a la casa de Jaime O para comprometerlo en la misión de conseguir el auto encendiera.

El Mustang había sido suyo anteriormente y le conocía muy bien todas sus mañas. Irónicamente, Gerald recordó con una sonrisa triste que, al igual que Helga, Jaime O también acostumbraba referirse al auto como chica, pero él lo llamaba "Mary"

"Escucha…" Gerald finalmente hablar cuando estaban aún par de minutos de su destino "No tengo derecho a decir nada acerca de tus relaciones. Es tu vida y siempre he respetado eso, es simplemente que no te entiendo. Dices que te gusta Helga y yo sé que es verdad, pero... No lo sé… supongo que cuando te gusta una chica, no puedes esperar para estar con ella. El que tu esperes tanto por Helga me hace pensar que, o por un lado, sólo es un capricho, o por el otro, que estás esperando a que se desaparezca..."

"Ese no es el caso" dijo Arnold con voz ronca y los ojos fijos en la carretera "No tienes ni idea..."

"Entonces es el tercero: le tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de una relación real, de verdad con ella; de lidiar con su intensidad... a diario"

Arnold no respondió, sus ojos quedaron fijos en el camino. Gerald trató de visualizar la situación. Definitivamente, el tratar con Helga como tu novia debía ser abrumador. Ella nunca mostraba un lado débil y sólo viendo la forma en que había manejado su vida amorosa sugería que ella era quien llevaba los pantalones en sus relaciones y que ella lo ponía en evidencia y eso a ningún muchacho le iba a gustar, ni siquiera a Arnold.

Probablemente la ventaja de todo el asunto era que tendrías ido una chica hermosa, inteligente y muy apasionada a tu lado. No podía negar que la posibilidad sonaba muy atractiva, incluso para él que nunca se había visualizado a sí mismo en una relación amorosa con Helga Pataki. Decidió hablar entonces, por el bien de su amistad.

"¿Así que así está la cosa, entonces?"

"¿Eh?"

"No es fácil lidiar con esa chica del demonio"

"No sé. Realmente no lo sé, Gerald. ¿Qué tan tonto suena eso?" El ligero temblor en su voz era el único indicio de sus agitadas emociones.

"No mucho. Después de todo, es Helga. Ella no es cualquier cosita... aunque... ha de ser genial tenerla..."

Arnold le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, luego suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

"Sí, debe serlo, Gerald. Debe serlo"

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Mil Gracias a letifiesta, sweet-sol, diana carolina, Belld-chan, hel201, eXtraNIo por dejar sus opiniones. Ustedes me alegran el día, chicas.

Espero para el fin de semana publicar algo más.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 14  
Reflexiones en el Camino**

* * *

N/A: no poseo Hey Arnold!  
No soy dueña de ninguna de las marcas mencionadas aquí abajo, sólo del plot y los OC.

* * *

La Lincoln Navigator color azul profundo se desplaza sobre el pavimento dejando la aun durmiente ciudad de Hillwood detrás mientras avanzaba fácilmente en los aun no muy concurridos carriles de la Interestatal 478. A tan temprana hora de la mañana es todavía posible avanzar en el tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York. Bob Pataki toma la elegante ruta del oeste a petición de Olga, en lugar de la del este, que es más corta y directa.

Mientras la familia habla acerca de las consecuencias del huracán que afectó en semanas pasadas la ciudad y cuyos daños aun serán visibles por mucho tiempo, Bob Pataki reflexiona sobre su vida actual. Su atención se desvía de la conversación familiar. Ve a través del espejo retrovisor el último de los asientos; donde apenas ve las manos de su hija más joven sosteniendo unos papeles. Su cuerpo debe ser como de costumbre, tumbado sobre el asiento de banca y documentos deben estar esparcidos por todo el lugar. Bob Pataki exhala, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Luego mira otra vez pero ahora al asiento justo detrás de él, hacia su esposa y su primogénita. Olga ha cambiado el tema, como de costumbre, contándole a su madre sobre las últimas aventuras de su vida: ensayando para otra nueva y probablemente fracasada obra de teatro; su trabajo no remunerado en el centro comunitario; su última visita al refugio de animales del que fue co-fundadora, o los cursos introductorios que imparte en Columbia; el soñado lugar donde encontró el amor de su vida y que no es otro que este idiota sentado a su derecha.

Ahora echa un vistazo a su yerno, quien está sentado en el asiento del pasajero y mira por la ventana mientras trata de ignorarlo y falla rotundamente de la misma manera que el mismo Bob intenta ignorar al imbécil y también falla al hacerlo. Bob suspira profundamente otra vez. En el fondo, sabe que el hombre no es tan malo. Tiene unos cuarenta años y es que un profesor en la universidad, pero el tipo no tiene un gramo de capitalista en sus huesos. Fue criado por padres que tenían esas ideas anticuadas acerca de las ventajas del socialismo y amaban la vida hippie y ahora él insiste en lo mismo arrastrando a su hija con él mientras gastan todo su dinero en lujos, vacaciones caras y arte para chiflados; rasgos que sin duda son compartidos por todos sus _camaradas_que merodean todas esas sociedades de gente que busca unificar el nivel de vida de todo el mundo mientras viven a todo lujo.

Él y Olga han gastado todo el dinero que ganan en arrendar un departamento caro en el lado oeste de la ciudad y viven de la admiración y para ser admirados; rodeado de amigos _'cool'_ y mobiliario _'moderrrno'_, incluyendo algunos absolutamente rígidos e incómodos sofás. También organizan fiestas y reuniones con gente, tales como artistas o snobs compañeros de la universidad que pasan la noche bebiendo buen vino y charlando sobre los temas más aburridos y estúpidos del mundo.

El tipo es al parecer lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener un buen puesto en su trabajo y no gana tan mal, pero Olga, por su parte, pasa su tiempo 'trabajando' en producciones de bajo presupuesto donde normalmente no gana ningún dinero en absoluto, sino más bien, la miembros del elenco terminan pagando de su propia bolsa por su participación en tales obras.

Olga también ayuda en el centro comunitario que está cerca de la universidad. Allí ella siempre es alabada por todo el apoyo y confort que ofrece a los pobres, a la gente necesitada, mujeres maltratadas, etc. Ella es muy admirada por sus discursos llenos de sabiduría y consejos, y por su belleza que ilumina el lugar y a la gente, pero la chica no ganó un solo centavo allí. Y si hablamos de su apartamento... ¡bah!... No tiene ningún sentido.

Bob abandona ese tren de pensamientos cuando escucha una fuerte maldición que sale de la boca de Helga. Después de mirar a través del espejo con una mirada represiva (inútil porque la cabeza de su hija está en la base del asiento y fuera del alcance de su vista) se fija de nuevo en el camino; ya están cerca del centro. Habían planeado tomar el desayuno todos juntos en un restaurante de lujo donde los Cummings (Olga y Roger) son regulares y más tarde, tomar caminos diferentes. Miriam, Olga y Roger iran de compras o sabrá Dios que les apetezca; mientras que él y la niña iban a uno o varios centros comerciales a revisar locales disponibles y después encontrarse con el bróker.

Después de que reunieran la información durante la semana pasada, y considerando las opciones de expansión del negocio, Helga pensaba que ni siquiera deberían considerar la adopción de cualquier tipo de deudas porque consideraba que, incluso con el actual y conveniente estado de bajas tasas de interés, las deudas siempre conllevan riesgos y el emporio Pataki no era tan grande como para afrontar tales peligros.

Helga le había propuesto a tomar la expansión lentamente usando sólo sus recursos. Después de checar bien su estado financiero, decidieron iniciar con un par de sucursales en centros comerciales reconocidos y exitosos en la gran ciudad. Tenían suficientes recursos para hacerse cargo de la adecuación de los locales, el costo de la renta y los sueldos y prestaciones del personal durante un par de años sin sufrir demasiado ni comprometer su patrimonio entero. Podrían pedirles a los proveedores que surtieran el stock y negociar pagar por las mercancías una vez que fueron vendidas; lo que era fácil de conseguir porque la compañía no tenía ni nunca había tenido números rojos.

Después de pensarlo unos días, Bob había aceptado su propuesta aun y cuando la consideraba como una acción muy tímida en el mundo de los negocios y así se lo había dicho. Helga había contestado que ella no era ningún gurú financiero como para asumir grandes riesgos y no estaban en ninguna competición como para apresurarse. Sabía que ella tenía razón cuando comentó que él debería haber comenzado estas inversiones años antes, si crecer era su objetivo.

Bob era capaz de reconocer que aun cuando su hija menor le faltaba experiencia y conocimiento en asuntos de negocios, ya que era apenas en los últimos dos semestres que había llenado las asignaturas optativas que quedaban libres en su carrera con materias relativas a negocios y política, su niña estaba dotada de un sobresaliente sentido común y con una capacidad igualmente grande de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más amplia que la mayoría de los mortales.

Ella había desestimado la propuesta inicial que fue traída a la mesa por Nick diciendo que era demasiado grande para ellos. Que el que tuvieran casi veinte años en el mercado no los hacía capaces de endeudarse por algo que tenía veinte veces su valor. Helga había hecho proyecciones mesuradas de crecimiento para los próximos diez años sin depender de ningún tipo de ayuda externa y encontraron que podían tener un crecimiento bastante decente sin el estrés que causarían las deudas. El mencionado plan proponía invertir cada dos años en nuevas tiendas y Bob decidió apoyarla.

El Rey de los Localizadores había visto a Helga trabajar a su lado y con ganas de aprender y participar en la empresa desde hacía un buen tiempo. Parecía haberle hallado el truco al manejo de los negocios con una facilidad asombrosa, pero aun así, él había sido cauto porque la chica aún mantenía cierta reserva para con él. Sabía que en el fondo ella desconfiaba de él.

Eso le había impedido pedir más ayuda de parte ella hasta este año, en que se decidió a dejar caer sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones arriesgadas en el aspecto económico. Como no estaba muy seguro de si él estará allí en el mediano plazo, y al ser él el jefe de la familia, no quería correr el riesgo de pasar tales compromisos hacia ellos, sin que por lo menos, estuvieran enterados.

Hacía años, desde que su esposa había comenzado su carrera en una empresa productora de programas de televisión, Miriam se había mantenido alejada de Pataki Electronics. Ella le había ayudado hacía mucho, cuando Bob aún trabajaba a tiempo completo detrás del escritorio y sólo tenía la ayuda de un cajero y un oficinista, pero lo había dejado detrás. Ella había dicho en ese entonces que era porque Helga la necesitaba, pero por desgracia, había actuado como una madre competente sólo una semana o dos antes de regresar de nuevo a las maneras de antes.

Años más tarde, cuando decidió dejar de beber, buscó un trabajo en un entorno totalmente diferente. Tenía que ver con que ellos apenas se toleraban. Gracias a Dios, en la actualidad era buena en su trabajo como asistente de productor en un show que salía al aire en la televisión local. Durante todos estos años, nunca podía contar en ella para apoyarlo. Bob había pensado que tal vez si la necesidad llegaba, ella podía volver, pero eso no era importante ya porque ahora él contaba con Helga. Helga era la elegida para mantener vivo y saludable su legado.

En cuanto a su hija mayor, Olga, Bob estaba seguro de que prefería que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Olga era una persona dadivosa y si ella se quedara a cargo de administrar el lugar, acabaría regalando todo a la gente que asistía en el centro comunitario o a los hippies que todavía pululaban por las banquetas del centro comercial, así que, ¡Dios!, ¡de ninguna manera iría para Olga su querido emporio! Ella estaba bien con sólo recibir su parte de las ganancias una vez al año y eso era todo.

Helga, por su parte, había estado ayudándolo desde hace años y hoy en día era más capaz y estaba más sumergida en la gestión de la tienda, tanto en el aspecto macroeconómico y la evolución como en el funcionamiento interno de las tiendas. Desde el año pasado Bob se había dado cuenta de que tenía que fortalecer sus vínculos con Helga, para hacerla sentir la seguridad y ventaja de pertenecer a la familia y que tenía un padre que la apoyaba así que decidió que era hora de comprometerla con Pataki Electronics formalmente.

Para empezar le había comprado un apartamentito para que comenzara un patrimonio. También la había nombrado director adjunto durante la primavera y se lo hizo saber aunque ella no había venido a casa por el break y en cambio, había ido a visitar a su amiga Phoebe, pero él la mantuvo enterada del proceso y la llamaba por teléfono todos los días para que le ayudara a tomar algunas decisiones.

Bob Pataki estaba feliz de ver que ella ha tomado en serio su nuevo puesto y que estaba puesta para escuchar las opciones que él ya había preparado antes de que regresara este verano y de que ella fuera la primera en hacer planes. El hecho de que incluso se había ofrecido sus ahorros y tomar una hipoteca sobre su apartamento en Boston para respaldar la inversión le había sugerido que estaba comprometida con todo. Por supuesto que también le había sugerido que podían pedirle a Olga hipotecar también el suyo en Vermont… Ja… como si el de Olga estuviera disponible.

"¡Claro!" Bob pensó para sus adentros. El apartamento de Olga estaba lleno de caca del montón de perros, gatos e hippies que allí vivían. Bob echó otro vistazo más a Olga, que aun hablaba a su madre de lo bien que se llevaba todo el reparto y los técnicos de la producción actual. Bob gruñó para sí mismo, el mentado equipo de trabajo solía ser idílico hasta el día en que hacían las cuentas y salían a relucir las pérdidas financieras. Entonces terminaban con más mordidas que esos gatos callejeros en el refugio. Siempre era una recurrente e incómoda escena el que su hija se acercara para pedir su ayuda a la hora de compensar su parte en el fiasco.

Nunca en su vida había pensado que Olga terminaría así. No es que hubiera algo realmente malo con ella. Si ella disfrutaba de su vida del modo que esta era, estaba bien por él, pero en todo momento él siempre había esperado que ella fuera una mujer exitosa, orgullosa y respetada; alguien estaría solucionando los problemas del mundo y ganaría su buen dinero.

Desde su punto de vista, el éxito iba siempre de la mano con la prosperidad. ¿Cuál fue el punto de ser famoso y respetado si no se acumulaba un poco de riqueza? Roger, aquí sentado a su lado, y hablando del tan famoso calentamiento global, no tenía ningún dinero que lo respaldara; ellos vivían al día. Dentro de unos años, enfrentarían la paternidad y entonces el aspecto económico sería un verdadero problema. La gente necesita dinero para alimentar y cuidar a sus niños pequeños. Más tarde, el dinero es necesario además de enviarlos a la escuela, para conseguir ropa y darles entretenimiento, a continuación, la universidad y luego más tarde para obras de teatro que fracasarían y era un asunto de nunca acabar.

Olga había sido una niña muy talentosa para terminar así. A veces se preguntaba si la excesiva aclamación que le concedió de joven la convirtió en un ser humano que necesitaba tanto de ese elogio y atención que sólo vivía para recibirlo. Cada una de sus ocupaciones en la vida le traía aplauso y admiración. Él realmente lo sentía si de alguna manera él fue el responsable de su destino.

Mirándola otra vez sin embargo le hizo pensar dos veces en el éxito… al menos en la forma en que el éxito era percibido por los demás. Olga siempre estaba sonriendo alegremente y nunca se quejaba de su vida. Su amado y admirado esposo la adoraba por la juventud y el reconocimiento que ella trajo a su vida. Era el orgulloso marido de una mujer muy bendecida y admirada. Bob estaba absolutamente convencido de que su propia creencia concerniente al éxito era cierta, pero también sabía que tal vez estos conceptos estaban pasados de moda para algunas personas que no nacieron en tiempos de necesidad.

Se acordó de su vida de niño, cuando vivía en Dakota del Norte con una madre trabajadora y un padre orgulloso, guapo pero casi inútil. El lado materno de la familia era muy conocido en el pueblo por ser gente disciplinada, productiva y ahorradora. Su madre era un buen ejemplo de su clan. Su padre era, sin embargo, mucho menos propenso a la laboriosidad, por lo que la falta de compromiso por su parte impactó el bienestar de la familia.

Bob había empezado a trabajar desde su tierna juventud ayudando al lado materno de la familia en las tiendas, luego como aprendiz de conductor, y después de algún tiempo en otras compañías de transportación, por lo que dejó atrás la oportunidad de terminar la preparatoria y obviamente también la posibilidad de hacer una carrera. Había sólo una gran lección aprendida en su vida: sin trabajo no había comida en la mesa. Así que si trabajar era el único medio de proveer bienes a su familia y al mismo tiempo, evitar a su padre fastidioso (el hecho que no estudiara era motivo de vergüenza para él) entonces él seguiría por ese camino. Muy pronto, el Robert Pataki sénior sólo veía a su hijo mayor como si fuera un animal de carga cuya única virtud era ser un duro trabajador y traer comida a la mesa.

Bob había terminado por evitar la casa y siguió trabajando duro para conseguir un mejor puesto, un mejor salario o más reconocimiento. Tal vez esta situación fue la que lo convirtió en un adicto al trabajo. Internamente tal vez temía a la posibilidad de perder su puesto, lo que eventualmente lo llevaría a perder tanto los ingresos como el respeto y entonces se convertiría un inútil como su padre, sólo que sin su galantería; cualidad que logra que todo lo que hicieras mal y que cualquier defecto que tuvieras podrían ser perdonados.

Así que tal vez obligando a Miriam a ser una esposa perfecta y más tarde a Olga a ser también la hija perfecta lo que el realmente pretendía era obtener la admiración de su padre, quien efectivamente admiraba mucho a su esposa e hija. Tal vez el hecho de que la otra pequeña no era tan capaz o tan hermosa lo hizo casi ignorar su existencia, incluso cuando su padre ya había fallecido. Siendo esta falta de atención hacia Helga una situación que había prevalecido hasta que se vio dolorosamente obligado a ponerle atención.

Esta era la ironía de la situación. Olga había sido una hija y estudiante modelo, mientras que Helga había básicamente sido una chica normal y problemática; incluso había sido enviada al psiquiatra del distrito y no había dejado de ir por mucho tiempo. Ahora sin embargo, la situación no podía ser más diferente, Bob pensó con una sonrisa triste.

Si Olga hubiera estado en las reuniones con los potenciales inversores, habría visto todo como aceptable y color de rosa; habría dicho que todo era perfecto y habría enamorado a los hombres sin dar una sola mirada a los riesgos del pacto. Helga, por su lado, había pedido puntualmente explicación exhaustiva de cada cláusula y no vaciló en llamar la atención sobre las condiciones desfavorables, arriesgadas y poco claras del contrato, dejando en claro desde un principio que había pocas posibilidades de aceptación de dicho pacto si no se cambiaban las condiciones y sin importarle ser vista como una novata ignorante.

Esas eran las diferencias entre sus dos niñas. Olga era físicamente la imagen de guapo padre, así como en sus modales y personalidad, siempre encantando gente a su alrededor para conseguir que sus logros fueran alabados y que sus fracasos fueran pasados por alto. Nunca siendo hábiles para manejar el fracaso. Ella era un ser social. Helga, por otra parte, se parecía mucho a su madre, quien tal vez para el ojo común no era tan atractiva y agradable como sus parientes políticos, pero quien tenía el porte y la fuerza de los Hirsch; También era áspera a primera vista y torpe en su trato, los que podría considerarse como defectos par a algunas personas pero como cualidades atractivas para algunas otras. Bob lo había tenido difícil, pero finalmente había llegado a apreciar más su hija menor. Tal vez ella no tenía las encantadoras características de Olga, pero su forma de ser tan apasionada era difícil de ignorar.

Bob tomó conciencia de que estaba muy cerca ya del hotel donde se suponía tomarían el desayuno. Había decidido dejar el coche allí y moverse por la ciudad en taxis o metro y era la mejor decisión teniendo en cuenta los problemas de tráfico y aparcamiento en la ciudad.

Mirando por encima de su hombro a su familia de nuevo, vio a Helga ahora sentada y hablando por teléfono. Por su enorme sonrisa supuso que debía de estar hablando con ese tal James. No sabía exactamente por qué le desagradaba tanto el muchacho; lo había conocido desde hacía diez años más o menos, cuando todavía era un estudiante de posgrado como Olga. Él había ido a Yale, de donde se graduó con honores según su padre, y luego fue a Dartmouth para hacer la maestría. Cuando lo conoció, había vuelto a Hillwood un verano al final de su formación y antes de comenzar la búsqueda de un trabajo, Bob recordó también que eso le habían dicho.

Para ese entonces ya hacía más de un año, que Bob y su padre habían puesto en marcha, como socios, una filial de Big Bob Beepers en Nueva Jersey. Básicamente, Big Bob había puesto sólo el nombre y la capacitación del personal mientras que Robert Brighton sería el dueño y el que la manejaría. Algo que realmente se debería llamar franquicia, pero en ese momento era sólo un acuerdo hecho sobre la mesa y sin toda la formalidad necesaria.

El patriarca de los Brighton-como-sea-que-se-llamen había pensado que este negocio era una buena oportunidad para darle variedad a sus inversiones y a la vez para llamar la atención de su hijo mayor y mantenerlo bajo control una vez que terminara su educación. Él esperaba que su hijo al final se hiciera cargo de la empresa, pero al parecer, las cosas no habían seguido el camino previsto.

El otro Robert había estado demasiado ocupado ese mismo verano con su candidatura al Senado, y por alguna razón desconocida para Bob, estaba posponiendo la inclusión de su hijo en sus dos asuntos, el político y el empresarial. En una de las pocas ocasiones en que Bob lo vio en ese tiempo, la charla se desvió hacia sus hijos, algo de lo que Bob le gustaba vanagloriarse. Planearon una cena a donde llevaron a sus familias también y después de la reunión, ambos decidieron forzar una posible relación entre los hijos mayores.

Olga y James habían salido la mayor parte de ese verano. Bob decidió no entrometerse demasiado en los asuntos de su hija esta vez, sus experiencias anteriores ya habían sido desastrosas. Él encontraba a la mayor parte de sus pretendientes ser unos buenos para nada, o farsantes o hasta notoriamente rufianes. Demasiado indignos de Olga. James habría sido una buena opción. Era guapo, joven, de buena familia y educado. Ella habría sido una esposa tan perfecta para el muchacho y él le hubiera gustado más tener como yerno a James que a Roger. El final del verano llevó el asunto a nada y Olga nunca había sido realmente clara acerca de la razón del fracaso de la relación aunque a ella no pareció preocuparle. Ella siguió con su vida como si nada.

Ahora el chico estaba cortejando a su otra hija. Olga lo sabía, pero no había dicho nada aparte de lo que él era un chico _dulce_. Pero Bob no estaba seguro de tanta dulzura. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y seguramente no era el mismo muchacho de antes. Él era mayor ahora y exitoso. A los ojos de Bob había dos posibilidades: una que el chico había terminado herido tras el rechazo de Olga y buscaba algún tipo de venganza con su hermana menor. Sí, lo sabía. Veía demasiadas novelas. La otra es que el muchacho sólo estaba buscando una buena manera de pasar el verano. Ambas opciones eran absolutamente detestables a sus ojos porque el chico había decidido meterse con un Pataki y Big Bob Pataki no estaba pintado en la pared para hacer nada al respecto.

Pensándolo bien podría haber otra posibilidad, aunque remota. Y esa era que a él tal vez le gustaba mucho su niña. Bob no quería ver a su hija más pequeña lastimada si es que se dejaba envolver en una relación con James. Aunque hasta el momento Helga se había limitado a informarle que se equivocaba en sus presunciones y que James era un viejo amigo que era muy interesante para desaprovecharlo. Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de que podría estar jugando con fuego. James no era ningún jovencito que estaba en la ciudad para pasar el rato. Debía tener ulteriores razones, no era sólo por vacaciones que estaba aquí.

Esta opción era la que más perturbaba al señor Pataki. Helga era muy querida para él y demasiado necesaria para dejar que la alejaran de él tan pronto; para que extraviaran sus intereses antes de que el pudiera conseguir ganársela finalmente.

Bob se dio cuenta de que la vida se complica de un día para otro. El año pasado, su mayor preocupación era ese chico Johanssen que estaría viviendo con ella. Helga había tratado de minimizar sus preocupaciones diciendo que ella tal vez perdería la oportunidad de sacar dinero por el alquiler pero conseguiría paz, seguridad y la eterna gratitud de un amigo. Parecía que ella tenía razón. Ese chico Gerry no estaba nada mal y ya tomaba una actitud protectora hacia ella.

De hecho, considerando la posibilidad de que Helga fuera tomada en serio por este mentado James, Bob preferiría a Gerry en su lugar. Gerry era joven, fácilmente influenciable y no tenía su vida arreglada. Bob podría convencerlos a que volvieran a la ciudad después de la universidad y hacerse cargo del negocio, asegurando la continuidad de su legado.

Con James eso era imposible; él ya estaba asentado en D.C. y se la llevaría para allá. Bob no quería que alguien tan experimentado como él afectara su visión de las cosas y alterara sus intereses. Convencer a una jovencita enamorada era de lo más fácil. Bob lo había hecho con Miriam y le llevaba sólo cinco años y Roger era casi diez años más de Olga y también se había impuesto con facilidad. James debía tener alrededor de la edad de Olga y eso lo hacía doce años mayor que la niña. No eran buenas noticias para él. Mucho menos ahora que él estaba más tranquilo porque Helga había dejado de rebelarse y había aceptado una mayor responsabilidad en la empresa familiar.

Bob sabía que su propia relación con Helga siempre había sido difícil. Él la había descuidado durante tanto tiempo que cuando trató de compensarlo se encontró con una niña desconfiada y desde entonces ella lo había mantenido a cierta distancia; una cierta distancia que también había sido cómoda para él por un tiempo, porque era fácil vivir de esa manera. Era hasta hace poco tiempo que había aprendido el daño que había causado en su pequeña hija al privarla de amor y aceptación.

No quería recordar ya más aquellos tiempos. Regresando a l asunto inicial, sabía que no era capaz de hacer nada por ahora, además de esperar a que llegara el fin de semana y a que James volviera a sus responsabilidades y de nuevo lejos de Helga. Esa era la manera que las cosas deberían ser…. Pero si no fuera así, entonces sería tiempo para actuar en concordancia.

Bob pasó la entrada del hotel, moviendo la palanca de cambios a la de 'parking' y dejó el coche para que lo tomara el valet, mientras que su familia descendía. Bob tomó a Helga del brazo y le dio gusto ver que ella había tomado los dos maletines al bajar; luego tomó a Miriam con la otra mano y se encaminaron al restaurante para terminar con esto y comenzar lo que debería ser un duro día de trabajo tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

Gracias por leer y gracias dobles a los que dejan Reviews y a los que siguen esta historia o la han hecho favorita.


	15. Chapter 15

N A: No Poseo Hey Arnold!  
No soy dueño de Harry Potter, Pottermore, Winnie Pooh, Betty Boop, GI Joe, toda su parafernalia, Johnny Depp, Public Enemies,Gatorade o cualquier otra marca registrada mencionada aquí.

Este es un capítulo largo dividido en tres partes.

* * *

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 15  
Una Agradable Velada en la Cabañita del Café.**  
**Primera parte**

* * *

Este miércoles apenas anocheciendo y Thaddeus Gammelthorpe había decidido ir caminando hasta La Cabañita del Café en vez de conducir. El salón estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de casa de sus padres y la mayoría del tiempo recorrería el bonito andador del parque. El día había sido especialmente caluroso y húmedo, pero por suerte la noche trajo agradables soplos de aire fresco. Thad había pedido a su amigo Gerald que lo llevara a su casa después de la reunión en la nueva casa de Rhonda. Del Café a las colinas sería fácil treparse en el coche de alguien.

Rhonda había finalmente pedido a los chicos que vinieran también -las chicas habían sido invitados previamente- a conocer a su nuevo hogar. Rhonda no había planeado una gran fiesta en esta ocasión, sólo una pequeña reunión con algunos buenos amigos más que conocieron en la secundaria y a un par de chicas de su lujoso club, todos ellos bien conocidos por el grupo de personas que aún identificado como 'la pandilla'.

Thaddeus se acordó de las primeras veces que se llamaron con ese nombre. Su mente siempre tendía a lo sensacionalista. Visualizaba el grupo de en ese entonces niños vestidos como gánsteres de los años 30 con trajes cruzados y sombreros fedora con cinta ancha, en su caso, la cinta era de color rojo y el sombrero negro, para relacionarse con los colores favoritos de su musa. También visualizaba a Rhonda y las chicas con esos vestidos de cintura baja, sombreros de campana y fumando esos cigarrillos largos y delgados, aferrándose a sus brazos mientras huían de un grupo de policías tontos en esos carros grandes y cuadrados; al igual que Johnny Depp en Public Enemies.

Sonrió al ver a Sid, caminando unos buenos veinticinco metros por delante de él. En su mente, Sid siempre fue un socio criminal especialmente malvado, mientras que Stinky y Harold eran sus guardaespaldas. Ellos eran los que se sacudían, colgando de los lados del coche en movimiento durante la persecución, disparando sus armas a los vehículos detrás.

Tenía una sonrisa pegada a la cara de recordarlo cuando entró en el lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta lateral que conducía a la terraza. Parecía que hoy se esperaba un grupo más grande de lo habitual porque estaban juntando cuatro mesas. De esta manera la ahora larga mesa cruzaba transversalmente toda la veranda, bloqueando el paso hacia el otro lado. Afortunadamente para los camareros, no había ya mesas más atrás. Ellos estaban haciendo los preparativos finales cuando Phoebe, siempre prudente, sugirió que todos los presentes deberían ocupar los asientos atrapados, para que los recién llegados tomaran fácilmente los asientos al alcance y no perturbar el arreglo de la mesa.

Así que ahora, los asientos arrinconados fueron la recompensa para aquellos que se atrevieron a llegar temprano. En los asientos de la balaustrada hacia adentro estaban sentados Harold, su futura-esposa Patty a continuación, Stinky y Helen, seguido de Peapod Kid y Nadine, todas las parejas felices juntas, ¡que padre! Luego estaban las dos amigas fresas de la princesa, Nadia y Charlotte; lástima que no trajeron también a Kate y sus dos grandes razones que saludar. A continuación estaba la mencionada princesa, luego Phoebe, el bolso de alguien con una hamburguesa a medio comer en un plato y un montón de servilletas de papel a su lado, y finalmente dos lugares vacíos. Él tomó el primero, suponiendo que el lugar con el bolso al lado de Phoebe estaba ya tomado. Gerald llegó cuando el arreglo de la mesa estaba hecho y se metió gateando por debajo de la mesa para conseguir el último asiento a su izquierda, ya pegado a la pared. La Cabañita del café estaba en el cruce de la Av. 36 y Pine Street, frente a la entrada lateral de Tina Park, así que el lugar tenía una calle ancha y una vista agradable al área de juegos infantiles del parque.

La visión de su mesa sin duda era un divertido recordatorio de una famosa pintura renacentista para el resto de los clientes de la cafetería y para los paseantes, con Rhonda ocupando el lugar central como de costumbre. Oportunamente, Sid llegó y se sentó en la parte no ocupada, frente a su amigo Stinky y trayendo a la nariz un olor fuerte de humo que causó molestias a las chicas. Sid mostró una sonrisa tímida y juguetona y una disculpa rápida antes de levantarse de nuevo y caminar unos pocos lugares a lo largo de la mesa, inclinándose para tomar el plato a medio comer al lado de Thad. Cuando quiso volver a su lugar, uno de los recién llegados se lo había ganado, por lo que Sid se sentó finalmente frente a Rhonda. _Algunos tipos son suertudos de nacimiento_.

"Es de Helga, Sid" Rhonda exclamó cuando Sid dió una mordida a la hamburguesa.

"-e-e-tá –iando" el muchacho intentó. Después de masticar un poco, le pidió "Thad, me pasas la soda, amigo"

Él obedeció y tomó el gran vaso de plástico casi lleno con refresco de naranja y hielo y se puso de pie para dárselo. "¿Estás seguro, amigo? Mira que estás a punto de conocer sus secretos" le advirtió al plantar la bebida frente a él; mientras las chicas hablaban de lo mal educado que era tocar la comida de otros.

"No creo que sea tan fácil, buddy" Sid rió "Para empezar, no creo que en esta mierda quepan todos" Sid agitó el vaso en el aire después de tomar un trago "¿Dónde está, por cierto? ¿Es cierto que venció a esa mamita de Jameson en tu club, Rhonda? "

Los recién llegados se dispersaron a lo largo de la mesa. Joey y Phil, un tipo que conocieron en la secundaria y que ahora acostumbraba a juntarse con Lorenzo, se sentaron junto a Sid. Ellos informaron al grupo que Lorenzo estaba pasando la semana en Fiji. _'No saben la preocupación que me quitan de encima'_. Park llegó seguido después por Brian e Iggy Pop y tomaron los asientos frente a Phoebe y Helga. Thad pensó advertirle a Phoebe acerca de que el asiento de Helga estaba quedando atrapado, pero lo dejó pasar. Sería genial ver a la amenaza rubia usando sus habilidades ninja para volar a la cabeza de Brian, al techo y luego a su asiento cuando regresara del baño de damas.

"¿Vencerla, has dicho?" Rhonda esbozó una sonrisa "Deberías haber visto, Sid. ¡Barrió la cancha roja con el pelo de esa perra!"

"¿Tan bueno estuvo, eh?" preguntó Gerald interesado; Sid seguía masticando.

"¡Sí! Fue increíble, chicos. Tendrían que haber estado allí" dijo Charlotte "Al principio estuvo un poco..."

"¿Sin chiste? ¿Apático?"

"No sin chiste… podríamos decir que no atrajo una gran multitud porque habían sido casi ocho horas desde el inicio del torneo y la mayoría de la gente estaba tomando una copa o comiendo o lo que sea, pero a la mitad del primer set, fue obvio que sería cualquier cosa"

Para ese momento la mayoría de los amigos ya habían llegado y siguieron el consejo de Rhonda sobre cenar aquí porque su casa sólo habría bebidas. Todos ordenaron sándwiches, hamburguesas o algo por el estilo. Sid pidió comida para él y para Helga y amablemente pidió que la mantuvieran caliente adentro para ella.

Pequeñas charlas surgieron y terminaron en pequeños grupos mientras que se saludaban unos a otros. Cindy, la joven hermana aún de prepa de Sid, era uno de los camareros que los atendían, pero de vez en cuando, ella se sentaba a la izquierda de su hermano y participaba en la charla. La chica tenía un asombroso parecido con su hermano mayor, con el pelo negro largo y recto, cara alargada y figura escuálida.

"Saben que Susan Jameson es semi-pro, ¿verdad?" Rhonda continuó: "Ya ha participado en algunos campeonatos y abiertos tanto en Europa como en América del Sur" hizo una pausa "así que aquellos que no habían seguido a Helga en los primeros partidos pensaron que iba a ser pan comido para Susan. Incluso los comentaristas estaban medio aletargados"

"Pero ustedes conocen a Helga; Entre más grande el reto, más se crece. Su nivel de juego escalaba con cada partido"

"Y esta Susan estaba con su actitud: _'soy la más fregona'_y su tonta arrogancia" Nadine comentó. "Poco sabía que eso era precisamente lo que Helga necesitaba para seguir empujando y pisotearla"

"Bueno…" entró Phoebe "como quiera no fue tan fácil . Fue un partido nivelado, sin embargo. Susan es una profesional por lo que jugó bien como siempre" Phoebe hizo una pausa porque algunas de las chicas ironizaron, pero después de un momento siguió "pero sorprendentemente para todos los allí presentes, Helga fue una buena oponente. Sorprendió tanto a Susan como a los espectadores. Tal vez Helga carecía de técnica o la plena comprensión de las reglas, pero siguió empujando, ganó los dos sets y terminó reclamando la victoria sobre Susan Jameson" Phoebe sonrió por el desempeño de su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, era un torneo de Country Club, no se espera que todos los contendientes conozcan a la letra las reglas" agregó Rhonda "Yo estaba un poco ansiosa porque Helga no es miembro. Pero a sabiendas de que estaban permitidos los invitados, le pedí que viniera a participar. Realmente no esperé que llegara hasta la final."

"Bueno, ella fue aceptada y registrada por el comité" dijo Nadia "Así que, si fue incómodo para ellos que un extraño fuera el ganador, es su problema"

"¿Hubo un premio?" , preguntó alguien.

"Sí, un crucero al Caribe" Sheena suspiró feliz. Thad le sonrió, sorprendido. Él no la vió, ni Eugene ahora sentado a su lado, llegar.

"Helga lo donó para una rifa" informó Phoebe.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo donó a mí?" Eugene preguntó "Me vendrían bien unas vacaciones"

"Es una tradición" sonrió Rhonda "hacen estos torneos para conseguir fondos y luego solicitan los premios de vuelta apelando a tu nobleza, para obtener más fondos. Habrá un baile de gala pronto y el sorteo se llevará a cabo allí. De esa manera se obtiene el doble de dinero de las donaciones "

"¿Y qué si Helga quería ir?" preguntó Arnold.

"Helga no es aficionada a los cruceros... como que se marea en alta mar" Phoebe informó mirándolo.

Arnold había llegado unos minutos antes de la mano de su novia. La había presentado brevemente a los presentes y también había ordenado la cena para los dos. El día anterior, ya la había traído también por eso hoy la chica de pelo rojizo ya era conocida por algunos de los presentes. Thaddeus la había conocido en Boston a mediados de semestre, cuando Arnold había empezado a salir con ella.

"¿En serio? Nunca habría imaginado eso de ella" Candy parecía sorprendida.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Gerald detuvo su Corona a mitad de camino a la boca, interesado.

"No lo sé, ella siempre se ve tan fuerte, como invencible" la muchacha dijo con un suspiro.

"Ella es sólo una chica" dijo Arnold comprensivamente a su novia.

"¡Sip! Una chica dura que todavía nos puede vencer cualquier día" dijo Peapod Kid "Sin embargo, el mar hace ese tipo de cosas para algunas personas; mi padre y mi hermana odian los cruceros también. No tiene nada que ver con ser fuerte"

"¿Entonces Helga terminó con las manos vacías después de todo su esfuerzo?" Stinky preguntó ahora "Willikers, ¡eso debe ser horrible!"

"¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?" Thad se burló.

"No sólo con las manos vacías; sino con su teléfono y su ropa en ruinas" las bonitas facciones de Nadia se torcieron con disgusto "Esa Susan es realmente _la perra_" su declaración trajo expresiones de asombro a la mesa, Rhonda sonrió al ver la atención que atraían y se preparó para contar la historia de la noche.

"Temprano esta tarde, cuando Helga fue a las duchas después del partido, Susan logró tirar sus pertenencias en la piscina..." ella comenzó

"No sabemos si fué Susan, ella estuvo todo el tiempo a la vista" añadió Phoebe con prudencia.

"Si no fue ella, fue alguien de su séquito. Susan estaba totalmente furiosa" Charlotte señaló. "Créeme, la conozco"

"Nadine encontró la mochila de Helga en la piscina, que está como a diez metros de distancia de las regaderas"

"Sí, Nate me ayudo a sacar la bolsa y cuando la abrimos, pobre cosita, su teléfono estaba temblando" Nadine dijo como si estuviera hablando de un insecto, que en su caso, esto significa con afecto.

"Estuvo feo, ya saben, vaciaron comida y sabrá dios qué más en la bolsa. Era una desagradable mezcla de ropa, comida y algo… indeterminado" Peapod Kid añadió, frunciendo el ceño. _'Nate, Nate, Nate. ¿Por qué nunca me acuerdo del nombre?'_

"¡Asqueroso!" La princesa volvió a hablar "Sigo pensando que deberíamos haberlo reportado a seguridad. Esa pinche vieja no debe quedar impune"

"¿Qué castigo crees que conseguiría, Rhonda?" Charlotte intercedió "Es un club, no una escuela pública" Thad sonrió, hablando consigo mismo _'Uno no debe pensar mal de ella; la niña nunca ha puesto un pie en una escuela pública. En esa mente suya, seguramente suena tan terrible como un reformatorio'._

"Si eres sincera contigo misma, debes decirle a tus amigos acerca de tu problema con las Jameson" Nadia dio un codazo a Rhonda "Susan y Louisa."

"¿Mi problema con ellas, has dicho?" Rhonda se burló. Esta información, como de costumbre cobró más interés en torno a la mesa.

"Rhonda y las chicas Jameson son una especie de rivales" expresó Nadia.

"¡Nadia! Hay una gran diferencia entre rivales y..."

"¿Y?" Nadia levantó las cejas.

"¡Déjalo ahí!" exhaló forzadamente Rhonda "Esas chicas y yo tenemos nuestra historia, ¿okay? Nunca ha habido la gran pelea ni nada… lo que pasa es que siempre se meten en mi camino y yo en el suyo. Son cabronas... perras más cabronas que lo que yo he sido alguna vez"

"Deben creerle…" sugirió Charlotte, bebiendo de su margarita.

"Entonces, invitaste también a Helga ¿porque...?" Arnold arrugó su frente.

"¿Por qué, por qué, querido Arnold siempre estás punteando principios?" Rhonda negó con la cabeza, sin darle importancia.

"¿La llevaste para... provocarlas?" Brainy honró nuestros oídos con su voz.

"Por supuesto que no fue la razón... en un principio. No había manera de que yo sabría cómo terminaría, ¿verdad? Traje a Helga porque habíamos previsto jugar dobles pero al final tuve mis dudas. Helga decidió seguir adelante. Parece que ha estado muy ocupada últimamente y no había podido ejercitarse de forma adecuada; por lo que ella quería darse una oportunidad – medio intensa – ya la conocen, es fanática por los deportes" Rhonda no hubiera podido evitar la mueca de su boca aunque lo quisiera.

"Así que… la posibilidad de que jugara contra Susan era sólo un bono extra" sonrió Phil, a sabiendas.

"Exactamente. Supuse que si se enfrentaban cara a cara, Susan la pasaría mal. Si no se enfrentaran, Helga tendría su cuota de desafíos y, ya sabes, liberaría estrés"

"Bueno, ciertamente liberó estrés. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera dramatizó cuando vio el estado de sus cosas?" Nadine preguntó a las chicas "…sólo se limitó a tirar toda la bolsa" trató de imitar la actitud de '_no es nada'_de Helga.

"Bueno, ¡era repugnante! Ninguna otra cosa se podía hacer" Nadia se burló.

"Es por la efervescencia... algo así como un post-efecto" afirmó Gerald. Después de ver la confusión en los rostros de sus amigos, añadió. "Supongo que estaba toda sobrexcitada, es normal, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que el ejercicio intenso que hizo además del punch extra que te da la victoria. Es por eso que no se volvió loca después de ver el mal estado de sus cosas. El sentimiento de realización es realmente enorme... Nadie te lo puede quitar" dijo sonriendo, como si recordara sus propios triunfos.

"Bueno, sí. No parecía gran cosa que tuviera que usar la misma ropa" Charlotte frunció el ceño.

"Fue una verdadera lástima que no tuviéramos ropa limpia en nuestro locker, ni modo"

"¿Ella se puso la misma ropa? ¿Todo?" Harold preguntó con los ojos grandes.

"Eres un cerdo, Harold, ¿lo sabías?" Rhonda le regañó.

"Hey, ustedes empezaron. Si ustedes, señoras, no hablaran de más..."

"No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero ella entró a las duchas con su ropa interior limpia. Fue un par de jeans, una blusa y algunas toallas las que se echaron a perder. Y su teléfono celular" la mano de Phoebe pasó por manojo de servilletas en la mesa, allí, bajo ellas, estaba un triste montón de pequeñas piezas electrónicas.

"Fué pérdida total. Helga dijo que tal vez el chip y la memoria se dañaron también" Nadine declaró.

"No estaban en la misma bolsa, Thad, así que deja de poner esa cara. Estaban en un bolsillo exterior" Phoebe se quejó.

Brian puso de pie para tomar las pequeñas piezas.

"¿Alguien lo checó?" él preguntó.

"¿Se han secado ya?" Preguntó Phoebe "Helga los probó en mi teléfono, pero no respondieron. No trató más por temor a dañarlo"

Brian sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a manipular las cosas. _'Hay que dejar que el nerdo haga las cosas nerdys' _Thad pensó mientras veía un montón de gente caminando por la acera. Partidarios del Sr. Lee, quien era el candidato demócrata para gobernador. Se acercaron a la terraza, repartiendo suficientes folletos como si ellos fueran también partidarios y les ayudarían a repartirlos en sus propios vecindarios.

"Se quieren ir a sus casas temprano" dijo Thad, señalando el montón de papeles. La mayoría de ellos se rió de su comentario y añadió más sabor; Harold les gritó que mejor tiraran todo en el próximo bote de basura.

"¿Eres muy escrupuloso en tu grupo de trabajo, Thaddeus?" Una voz sensual le preguntó. Se inclinó para afrontar el propietario.

"Me gusta mucho mi trabajo y realmente creo en los candidatos que apoyo" expresó con seriedad. "No voy a ir ensuciando las calles con panfletos basura"

"¿Así que nunca atiborras con papeles a las personas de esta manera?" Charlotte le preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Por supuesto que no. Ya es bastante difícil conseguir el dinero para ir tirándolos por allí a un grupo de personas que podrían estar totalmente desinteresados en política"

"¿Así que tú apoyas a Dixie de nuevo?" insistió Rhonda.

"Fue una buena alcaldesa" dijo lo que realmente pensaba "Pero yo no voy a votar aquí en Hillwood. Vivo formalmente en Boston, así que... no, Rhonda, no voy a votar por ella" él sonrió "Supongo que tu vas a votar por el señor Lee"

Él mantuvo su mirada sobre ella y ella la sostuvo por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Yo no estoy tan enterada en política, además voy a estar en Jersey ese día y mi dirección oficial sigue en Hillwood, así que..." levantó sus pequeños hombros una vez más y dirigió una mirada fugaz sobre él antes de pasar a los demás "¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Por quién van a votar?"

Hubo muchas exclamaciones alrededor de la mesa; algunos diciendo abiertamente que sus preferencias. Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene y algunos otros estaban convencidos por el Partido Demócrata. También hubo francos republicanos como Stinky, Park, Harold, Helen. Algunos otros expresaron la bandera que el voto era una elección secreta. Y luego comenzaron algunas pequeñas charlas entre pocas personas sobre el asunto. Gerald era uno de los que defendían la secrecía del voto, opinión de que su amigo Arnold secundaba. La chica de Arnold se atrevió a comentar que la política era uno de los temas que nunca deberían ser introducidos en las reuniones de amigos y Sid respondió que ellos eran amigos más allá de eso. Que si no se sentían cómodos entre amigos, entonces donde iban a expresar sus pensamientos acerca de la cuestión.

Cuando la conversación disminuyó después de algunos minutos se escuchó a Rhonda y su camarilla riendo de algo que dejó a Phoebe medio avergonzada. Cuando Gerald les pidió compartir la broma, Peapod Kid, _Nate_, dijo que Rhonda aseguraba que Helga era partidaria de los republicanos. El malestar de Phoebe crecía mientras trataba de mantener su cara sin mostrar enojo.

Gerald estaba empezando a cuestionar la veracidad lo dicho, cuando Charlotte interrumpió.

"¡Más bien es una groupie republicana, diría yo!" y el grupo de chicas se echó a reír de nuevo. Esta vez incluso Phoebe no pudo contenerse y apoyó la frente en la superficie de la mesa para ocultar su risa. Todos los chicos, la tal Candy y Helen se quedaron mirando unos a otros con expresiones desconcertadas mientras las risas de las chicas se reducían.

"Lo siento" dijo Rhonda limpiándose una lágrima de sus ojos oscuros. Ojos que vagaron libremente para encontrase con los suyos por un largo instante antes de mirar a otro lado.

"¿Les importaría contar el chiste?" Sid pidió bullendo con curiosidad. La risa continuó durante algún tiempo más, antes de que Phoebe informara.

"Bueno, supongo que al ver que Helga ama los coches americanos, tiene una membresía de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle y por ser hija de Big Bob..." dejó la conclusión en el aire, pero ante la insistencia de las elegantes chicas, siguió "Bueno… eso y el hecho de que tiene un elefante de peluche en su dormitorio..." dijo mirando intensamente a Rhonda y sus amigas "en realidad se trata de un elefante gigantesco de peluche gris azulado" Rhonda le sonrió casi con ternura. Nadia y Charlotte se limitaron a mover sus cabezas, todavía riéndose. Phoebe siguió "Ella duerme con él... ¡Con eso! ¡Con el peluche!" La cara de Phoebe se puso roja y la risa tronó de nuevo en toda la mesa, que ahora incluía al resto de los chicos. Entonces Sid añadido de su cosecha.

"¡Sucia, sucia Helga!" La risa estalló de nuevo en la mesa; Stinky rió tanto que incluso derramó su bebida sobre el mantel.

"¡No es lo que piensan pervertidos!" Phoebe los reprendió. "Sé que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos animales de peluche en nuestros dormitorios. Por ejemplo, tengo un Igor" trató de compensar.

"¡Pobrecito burro! Sucia, Sucia Phoebe!" Sid la acusó a ella ahora. La hilaridad en el grupo volvió a crecer.

"Yo como que recuerdo que tu tenías una Betty Boop, Sid" Stinky dijo que cuando su risa se lo permitió.

"¡Pobre Betty! Sucio, sucio Sid" fué ahora Rhonda quien se burló.

"Pobre de verdad" suspiró profundamente cuando Sid su ataque de risa cesó "Terminó toda rota y pegajosa la pobre"

La afirmación provocó otra oleada de escandalosas carcajadas. Las otros comensales los quisieron callar, pero era imposible ya mantenerlos silenciados. Patty comentó que Harold tenía aún un viejo juguete Wally en lamentable estado y el la rebatió diciendo que ella tenía un gran Teddy Bear y la cosa siguió.

Todo el mundo estaba exponiendo la ahora sospechosa e indecorosa posesión de juguetes de peluche, de héroes o figuras de acción. Eugene informó alegremente que él tenía una gran colección de GI Joe y fue la locura. Thaddeus se dió gusto riendo, nadie sabía que él tenía una muñeca de trapo muy peculiar; sólo que la suyo estaba en perfecto estado a pesar de que la tenía desde hacía más de diez años. Dejó de reír al ver a Arnold le miraba extrañamente y sabía que era porque su risa había empezado a sonar un poco desquiciada, así que le murmuró '_Y se supone que yo soy el raro' _a lo que Arnold sonrió con entendimiento como siempre, el pobre e inocente idiota se lo creyó.

Después de varios minutos, en que todos hablaban intermitentemente con todos, Helga finalmente salió por la puerta de la cocina pero se detuvo en el umbral de un momento sin dejar de hablar con alguien en el interior.

* * *

Fin de la primera parte. Los comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 16  
Una Agradable Velada en la Cabañita del Café.**  
**Segunda Parte**

* * *

Después de un par de minutos de más platica, Helga finalmente salió por la puerta de la cocina, pero se detuvo en el umbral por un momento todavía hablando con alguien dentro. Thad aprovechó el tiempo para checarla rápidamente, antes de que ella se diera cuenta e hiciera que se arrepintiera. La rubia llevaba un vestido deportivo de color rosa y más rosa; el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas que colgaban a su espalda. La faldita del vestido era muy corta a la usanza en las canchas de tenis. Sin duda fue un grandioso partido para los que lo vieron si Susan Jameson llevaba un traje similar. Thad se dio cuenta de que el vestido le quedaba muy apretado en el pecho, aunque cumplía bien para cubrirlo cabalmente.

Helga definitivamente se veía diferente este año, obvio que esa era la razón detrás de esos comentarios picantes de los chicos con respecto a ella. La rubia siempre había estado en la línea de las bonitas, pero no se conocía precisamente por su busto. Sus encantos provenían principalmente de esas piernas preciosas que se cargaba, cuan largas eran, desde el tobillo hasta donde ya no podían ser llamadas piernas, llevando luego a bien formadas caderas y a ese trasero… Él la había visto trabajarlos a fondo en el gimnasio. Una cintura pequeña y lo que solía ser un delgado cuerpo superior la complementaba.

Ahora, su pecho estaba más lleno, como si hubiera sido rociado con el polvo de hornear y luego al horno. Thaddeus estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes pero recordó que la había visto sólo una vez este verano. El final del semestre había sido duro para ambos. Recordaba haber oído a Lorenzo preguntar si ella habría ido al cirujano plástico o algo así pero Gerald lo había negado diciendo que había dormido en su habitación todas las noches durante todo el año y que no había dejado de ir al gimnasio o participar en sus rutinas. El chico debería saberlo... o lo pretendía...

Miró alrededor de la mesa sólo para notar que él no era el único que la checaba, de hecho la conversación se había casi extinguido. Miró específicamente Harold para observar la reacción de su auto proclamado admirador número uno. Allí estaba, como era de esperar, ojos embobados sobre la rubia ante la mirada permisiva de futura mujer.

Era conocido por todos que Harold amaba Patty, ellos tenían algún tipo de hecho en relación forjada en el cielo que por fin los había juntado después de sus locos años de adolescencia, sin embargo Harold había siempre mantenía cierta debilidad por la Diosa Pataki; Harold acostumbraba bromear con tratar de ligársela y Helga le seguía la corriente, pero sólo cuando estaba soltero; desde que él estaba con Patty, tales bromas se habían cesado por completo.

Thaddeus barrió la mesa con los ojos notando otra vez un par de ojos oscuros sobre él. Fingió ignorarlos como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, llevando una vez más su mirada hacia la rubia, quien había desaparecido de nuevo en la cocina. Después de un minuto o así, finalmente salió otra vez, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia ellos.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La mesa de Hufflepuff?" La tan conocida voz se dejó escuchar. Thad se dio cuenta de que la había extrañado. A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, la voz de Helga no era aguda, sino modulada e impositiva a la vez. Cerró la distancia y se paró detrás de la silla de Iggy "¡Vaya reunioncita que convocas, Señorita Lloyd!" Helga sonrió con burla señalando a Sid con los ojos como diciendo _'¿dónde más?'_ cuando Phoebe le preguntó por qué Hufflepuff. "Tienen suerte que la señora Berman haga caso omiso de las quejas de los babosos de allá" Ella hizo un gesto con la mirada a la izquierda, hacia una mesa de dos parejas de mediana edad. "_Hola a todos_" dijo por fin con una voz falsamente dulce al saludar a todos. Varios _'Hey Helga'_se escucharon a cambio.

"Helga… Helga!" Rhonda chasqueó la lengua mientras agitaba lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando el bamboleo de su oscuro cabello sobre sus hombros "Ya estaba preocupada por ti. Estábamos empezando a pensar que te habías ido por el drenaje"

"Para su información, no estaba en el baño, Princesa" miró a su alrededor como en busca de un asiento o un hueco en la mesa" estaba adelantando un poco de trabajo gracias a _'Sidney la chica'_quien amablemente me prestó su laptop" Cindy estaba recogiendo algunos de los platos de la mesa "Gracias de nuevo Cin, te debo una"

"Como ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, Helga" Cindy sonrió "¿Quieres que ya te traiga tu comida, amiga?"

"¡Oops! Lo siento... ¿La guardaste? ¿Puedes ponerla en una caja para llevar?" sonrió mordiéndose el labio "La Sra. B me ofreció un vaso de jugo de naranja o un V8. Puso a alguien a trabajar en ello" sonrió como disculpándose.

"Dámelo a mí, Cin" Sid pidió mirando a Helga quien se encogió de hombros. "Estoy comiendo toda tu comida hoy, Helga. Ya me comí tu hamburguesa y bebí tu refresco" dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

"¿Y cómo es que sigues pareciendo un sapo, narizón?" Ella observó a su alrededor de nuevo, empezando a molestarse.

"Helga, querida" Sid comenzó con voz sedosa "Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo sé que por dentro, te estas muriendo por mí"

"Sí, claro" terminó la búsqueda de un asiento con un gruñido y se inclinó sobre él "Por lo que me estoy muriendo es por…" empezó a hablar con voz baja y sensual que hizo que Sid se ruborizara para luego gritarle en el oído _"¡TU ASIENTO, Baboso!"_Luego le ordenó en tono normal: "Ahora levántate y déjamelo"

"Maldita sea, Helga, me dejaste sordo" Sid se levantó, dándose golpecitos en la oreja derecha.

"Eso es muestra de lo mucho que te quiero. ¡Ahora muévete!" Ella esperó con impaciencia mientras Sid se movía y le hiciera espacio.

"Helga, creo que este es tu asiento" Phoebe le recordó, señalando el asiento a su izquierda; o sea a la derecha de Thad.

"Lo sé, Phoebe, pero ahora este es mi..." vaciló, mirando a su alrededor otra vez.

"¿Quieres mi asiento, Helga?" Preguntó Brian caballerosamente. Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza y luego mirando a Phoebe.

"¿Sabes qué, Phoebe? Tienes razón" Empujó Sid hacia debajo de nuevo a su asiento y se acercó a Brian; entonces despejó una pequeña porción de la mesa enfrente de él y le puso una mano en el hombro para apoyarse mientras tomaba uno de sus Nike rosa con blanco.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Brian preguntó con voz formal. El chico conocía muy bien todas sus mañas. Ahora era el momento de ver Ninja Helga en acción. Thad se frotó las manos.

"Nop. Quiero que abras las piernas y quiero que Manitas Frotantes Thad allá jale mi asiento un poquitín hacia atrás" Posó con cuidado su pie derecho entre los muslos de Brian, que ahora sonreía ampliamente. Ella murmuró algo que lo hizo sonreír mucho más. "Mantén la mesa firme, Geraldo"

En un movimiento rapidísimo, Helga se impulsó en el asiento, se quitó el otro tenis y luego se dio la vuelta, posando su pie cubierto con calcetines blancos sobre la mesa. Un segundo después, ya se deslizaba en el asiento de la derecha de Thad para a continuación, proceder a ponerse los zapatos de nuevo, todo con una calma sorprendente e ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor. Candy había cubierto los ojos de Arnold con sus manos.

"Helga querida, sabes que todo el mundo le echó un vistazo a tu ropa interior, cariño ¿verdad?" Thad le preguntó dulcemente a la descarada muchacha.

"Sí, son de color rosa" agregó Iggy.

"No sería la primera vez. Ahora, lo que todos vieron aquí…" enfatizó la palabra "era mi _short_, amor" Helga levantó su falda fugazmente para que viera el short rosa que formaba parte del vestido. "Además, ya ha sido visto durante todo el día por toda la ciudad, así que..." le sonrió, chasqueando su lengua. Sus ojos azules parecían ligeramente molestos en la enrojecida cara.

"Ese sol estuvo criminal hoy, ¿eh?" comentó Thad también viendo la lastimada piel expuesta de sus brazos y piernas.

"¡Tú me lo dices! Sólo echa un vistazo" Ella subió el dobladillo del vestido en el hombro y le mostró diez centímetros de piel furiosamente irritada causada por la costura del vestido "y está así en ambos lados" Giró el otro hombro.

"Deberías ponerle crema, Helga. Está en carne viva, podría infectarse" Thad sugirió, observando como ella cubría cuidadosamente su hombro otra vez.

"Lo sé, pero tendrá que esperar. Bob tiene una pomada para este tipo de lesiones en su cuarto de baño"

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu...?" El muchacho insistió, ajustándose las gafas sin montura.

"Si me llevas a casa…" ella empezó, canturreando.

"Si la llevas a su casa, ya no va a volver más tarde, cariño. Helga es mayorcita. No se va a morir por unas pequeñas quemaduras " Charlotte intervino.

"¿Por qué dijiste que éramos de Hufflepuff, Helga?"

"Vamos, Patty. No todo el mundo puede estar en Slytherin como nosotras. Ciertamente no Sid"

"Yo pensé que era porque éramos tuyos, ya sabes, tu eres Helga Hufflepuff"

"Oh no, _'Sidney el chico_' estás equivocado" Helga dijo, moviendo despreocupadamente su mano "Esa era otra Helga. Otra con padres a quienes les encantaba ese nombre…" hizo una mueca "y a quienes no les importaba que su hija cargara con el toda su vida" terminó murmurando.

"A mí me gusta tu nombre Helga, tiene fuerza" Thad volvió a verla a tiempo para ver que su boca se movía diciendo 'Gracias, _Thaddeus_' poniendo énfasis en su propio nombre.

"Así que ¿no era tu antepasado, Helga? Yo hubiera jurado que era, ya sabes, como era suficientemente osada como para tener algo que ver con ese ruin de Salazar Slytherin" Joey se burló.

"Estoy seguro que hace mil años mi familia se divertía en Durmstrang" Helga lo miró "¿Qué tiene que ver Salazar Slytherin con algo aquí, Joyous- Boy?" Helga le sonrió burlonamente. "No sabemos si su novia era Rowena o si era Helga"

"Porque se dice que también le gustaba juntarse con gente rara" Joey insistió. _¿Qué le pasaba hoy a este chico tratando de molestar a la reina?_ Thad se preguntó. '_Vamos a verlo caer redondito'_pensó sonriendo.

"¿Quién lo dice?" Helga se enderezó, mirándolo fijamente.

"Ya sabes" él hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando alrededor.

"No, no lo sé" Ella sacudió la cabeza, inexorable.

"Por supuesto, que lo sabes; la gente lo dice, la gente por ahí..." El chico sonrió condescendiente, como si esperara a que ella admitiera algo. Thad se preguntó por qué estos chicos no podían guardarse para sí mismos la nueva información adquirida.

"¿La gente por ahí, dices?" ella pensó mientras miraba hacia al parque y se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar "Mmmhmm ¿Tal vez esa agradable señora de allí" señaló con la cabeza" o tal vez la encantadora Sra. Vitelo?" Joey se congeló en su asiento, con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos.

"¿Qué pasa con la Sra. Vitelo?" Arnold preguntó, cambiando su mirada de Helga a Joey, inquisitivamente. El muchacho era siempre tan protector de su vieja vecina.

Joey no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente encogió sus anchos hombros, Thad al igual que la mayoría de los presentes no podía dejar de preguntarse qué diablos era todo eso. Lo siguió un silencio incómodo, incluso para aquellos que estaban entretenidos en sus propias pláticas.

"¿Qué pasa con ella, preguntas? Me limitaba a ofrecer opciones de la gente alrededor, de gente que habla. ¿Verdad, Joey?" Joey le lanzó una dura mirada, pero no dijo nada "Gente como esa señora, nuestros vecinos en esa mesa, la Sra. Vitelo, el Sr. Green, la señora gorda de la frutería… mmmhmm… nuestro pobre amigo de los helados" ella miró otra vez Joey que ahora estaba deliberadamente tratando de ignorarla.

La hermana de Sid llegó de nuevo esta vez trayendo a la rubia el vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato con rodajas de tomate y naranjas, muy bien presentado. Ella sonrió y dio las gracias antes de que la chica ofreciera una nueva ronda de bebidas para el resto de ellos.

"¿Es esta tu nueva dieta, querida?" Thad decidió preguntarle en voz baja. La gente comenzó alrededor de sus propias conversaciones, aunque algunos de ellos lanzaban extrañas miradas a su plato.

Helga se volvió hacia él mientras tomaba un largo trago de su bebida a través de un delgado popote. Siempre era sexy ver a las chicas mientras beben de esta manera; ver a Helga era especialmente atractivo debido a sus grandes y rosados labios.

"Siento que necesito jugo de naranja después de todo ese sudor. Estoy empezando a lamentar la mordida que le di a la hamburguesa"

"¿Te sientes mareado, con nauseas?" preguntó preocupado, tomándola del brazo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Más bien como que ahí viene un maldito dolor de cabeza. Espero que esto ayude" ella murmuró, viendo su plato.

"¿Quieres una aspirina?" ella negó con la cabeza '_Tal vez más tarde'_Phoebe se volvió a ellos y le explicó señalando su comida.

"Supongo Helga necesita vitaminas, sodio y potasio después de sus juegos. Ella ya no bebe esas bebidas vitamínicas más"

"Me hacen sentir rara mi lengua" se encogió de hombros y dijo entre bocados. Thad recordó entonces cuando solían ir al mismo gimnasio, Helga sólo bebía agua, no Gatorade o alguna otra bebida de las que eran usuales entre los deportistas. La vio comiendo sus rodajas de tomate con gusto.

"¿Por qué me dejaste solo en el gimnasio? Nunca dijiste que ibas a dejarlo" le preguntó de repente. Le debía una respuesta, después de todo, él se había registrado allí a causa de su insistencia.

"Dejé el equipo de remo. Este semestre la práctica no cabía en mi horario" lo miró con curiosidad y frunció el ceño "Ya te lo dije".

"No me dijiste que también dejarías el gimnasio"

"Estaba muy lejos de casa. Y tú parecías estar sacándole mucho provecho. ¡Mira nada más!" le tomó el brazo mirándolo apreciativamente "¡Mira Pheebs! ¿No es nuestro Thad todo un adonis? No hay duda por qué tienes a Sarah Phillips venerando el suelo que pisas "

"Hey, no es sólo por mi aspecto, sabes" dijo moviendo las cejas.

"Por supuesto que no. Ella dice que es por tus _evocativos _ojos. ¿Por qué sospecho que crees que hay otra razón?"

"¡Oh, créeme! hay otra razón; no precisamente tan visible" Sonrió ampliamente, lidiando contra la necesidad de volver la vista a su derecha.

"¡Eres tan sucio!" murmuró Helga retomando su comida. Phoebe se le quedó mirando fijamente, el brillo en sus ojos almendrados le dijo que le gustaba lo que veía. Dejó que mirara todo lo que quisiera, mientras que se estiraba en su silla y se llevaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cuello. _'¡Eso es! ¿Dónde está su papá, pollitas?_' Helga dejó de hablar con Brian para decir con desdén.

"Deja de fanfarronear acerca de su cuerpo, Ojos Evocadores" le dio un codazo, en broma.

"Deja de tratar de ocultar nuestro amor, cariño" tomó ventaja de su cercanía y la tomó en sus brazos, tratando de sentarla en su regazo. Ella luchó contra él, por lo que su intento de beso aterrizó en su cuello y no en la mejilla.

"¡Sin exhibiciones públicas, idiota!" ella se sacó de encima de él, no que él tuviera éxito en su intento de sentársela encima "¡Dios! ¡Dale un descanso!"

Thad la dejó ir observando como la piel de su cuello y hombro se erizaba y la observó mientras ella pareció sacudirse la sensación. Thad sonrió ante el descubrimiento de su punto erógeno. Ella se volvió para verlo con fuego en los ojos. Podía ver que estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero había realmente conseguido molestarla. _Mente Maestra_.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Caray! Tú no sabes cómo son estos viriles anhelos y tú tan cerca y tan..." miró apreciativamente su pecho. Exclamaciones y otras expresiones de shock siguieron sus palabras.

"¡Maldito freak!"

"Thaddeus!" Arnold lo amonestó. El Señorito Perfección, como si él no hubiera pasado la noche cambiando su mirada del rostro al pecho de la rubia, ¡el muy hipócrita!

"¡Hey bájale hombre!" Gerald advirtió, empujándolo hacia atrás del asiento.

"¡Eso fue muy ofensivo!" La chica de Arnold también lo amonestó.

Helga había movido su asiento más hacia Phoebe. Él no sabía si seguía jugando o si ya había cruzado la línea. Sin embargo, él era Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, a él le gustaba vivir al filo del peligro.

"La gente piensa que fuiste con el cirujano, _honey_" el chico de gafas se inclinó hacia ella.

"Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¡Ahora, tú estás allá y yo aquí! _¿Entiendes?"_

"Hey amigo, ¡déjala en paz!" la tal Candy insistió.

"¿Puedes creer que se dice mi amigo?" Helga le preguntó a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Yo soy su amigo!" él también le sonrió a la chica. "De hecho, lo estoy probando al decirle lo que se está diciendo a sus espaldas" dijo él mirando Candy y luego se volvió a Helga. "La gente dice eso"

"¿La gente otra vez?" hizo una señal de fastidio hacia Joey "¿Por qué no les partes toda la cara a esa gente si realmente te preocupas por mí?"

"Nunca antes has necesitado que alguien haga ese tipo de trabajo por ti" se encogió de hombros posando su mirada sobre Sid. "Sid fue una de esas personas" dijo casi con indiferencia. Sid abrió los ojos y se levantó bruscamente, alarmado, incluso cuando él estaba fuera de su alcance de la chica.

"¡Qué demonios...!"

Helga volvió para ver lo, retándolo. "¿Qué tienes que decir de mí?"

"No... Yo no... Yo..." tartamudeó dando un paso atrás "No me golpees, Helga!"

"Sid, Sid. ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente si quieres saber algo"? Ella le dijo con voz dulce.

Sid se descubrió la cara y se sentó de nuevo con cautela.

"¿En serio?" sonrió "¡Por Dios, Helga! Me alegra ver que puedes manejar una pregunta como esa. ¿Te operaste las bubis?"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ... ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer!" Rhonda se rió en voz alta.

"Creo que te falta un poco de sentido común esta noche, Sid!" Helen dijo, riendo también como la mayoría del grupo. Helga sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Creo que tu cabeza está todavía llena de humo"

Sid le sonrió y luego se volvió hacia Helga "De hecho, yo tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo esta noche. Tengo una propuesta que estoy seguro no podrás rechazar"

"Yo estoy segura de que puedo" ella dijo con una sonrisa afectada.

"¡Lo digo en serio! Es una propuesta de negocios. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, en privado" Movió sus cejas otra vez. Helga miró con cansancio sobre él, suspirando.

"No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo" Helga se levantó y estiró sus piernas "¿Saben qué? Son todo un montón de imbéciles y realmente no sé por qué Rhonda los invitó también. Iba a ser una noche perfecta sólo para chicas y ustedes solo vienen a decir estupideces y más estupideces" caminó con ella una rejilla de ventilación que había en la pared y golpeó en ella. "Hey Richie, ¿ya lo tienes?" Luego los miró otra vez "Incluso compré algunas delicias para la velada"

"Quince minutos, Pataki" la voz del chef vino a través de la pared.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó de nuevo. Volvió y se sentó "Eso es. Quince minutos"

"Creo que esa es mi señal" Candy dijo, poniéndose de pie, Arnold la siguió.

"¿No vas a la casa de Rhonda con nosotros, S... Candy?" Helga le preguntó, y el leve falta hizo que Arnold torciera su boca.

"Nop. Sorry" sonrió la chica de cabello rojo "Dos días fuera ya es demasiado"

Helga sonrió comprensiva 'E_sos padres'_la chica asintió, sonriendo con cierta reserva a la rubia, que se había despidió rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta para mirar ansiosamente a Rhonda.

"¿Qué es, Pataki?" Rhonda la interrogó después de que ella también había dicho adiós a Candy como la anfitriona de lujo que era.

"Lo olvidé por completo" Helga se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué cosa?" Rhonda preguntó con cautela.

"Lila"

Rhonda inhaló profundamente antes de que sus ojos oscuros exigieran a Helga continuar.

"Va a venir esta noche a tu casa. Dijo que a las diez"

"¿Y se te olvidó?" Rhonda parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. "¡Que bien, Helga!"

"No me dijiste que la vieras, ¿cuándo?" Phoebe preguntó a Helga.

Helga habló mirando los labios de Rhonda convirtiendo en una delgada línea.

"Recibí su mensaje" y luego se volvió a Phoebe "No la vi. Ayer fue el rodaje Yo no estaba allí. Ella me dejó el mensaje con la chica de relaciones públicas"

"¿Ella sabe dónde es?" Rhonda parecía perpleja.

"Supuestamente recibió tu mensaje con los detalles" Helga se encogió de hombros, recogiendo una de las ultimas rodajas de naranja. La mayoría de los presentes estaban escuchando ahora a la conversación. Lila no era una presencia habitual en las reuniones ahora que era una estrella en el mundo del espectáculo local.

Siempre era interesante ver a Lila, Thad pensó. La muchacha era hermosa en un estilo diferente al de las también hermosas chicas presentes. Ella acostumbraba sobreexponerse. Donde Helga solía usar jeans, polos y zapatos bajos; Rhonda vestía ropa hecha especialmente para ella con la que presumía su estilizado cuerpo, pero nunca de una forma vulgar; Nadine escondía sus curvas en capas y capas de ropa y las otras chicas eran demasiado delgadas o discretas acerca de sus encantos.

Lila no tenía ese problema. Ella dejaba poco a la imaginación. Todo estaba allí a la vista. Además, la chica que era como de otro mundo porque para ella todo era siempre _'oh tan maravilloso'_. Era como una estrella fugaz, iluminándote amablemente los diez minutos que conseguías su atención. Y gracias a Dios que eran sólo diez minutos, porque si no se podías morir a causa de la radiación, o por sobreexposición, o como a Helga le gustaba señalar, de un coma diabético inducido por exceso de azúcar y entonces ni siquiera sus encantos podrían conseguir que desearas pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sólo alguien casi santo y muy tolerante tipo Arnold aquí, que ahora tomaba de nuevo el asiento frente a él, para soportar su presencia durante mucho tiempo. Eso o estar muy necesitado… Thad bebió de su cerveza. O tal vez, la soportabas si tenías una oportunidad con ella, pero aún para eso no necesitabas más de 10 - 15 minutos como máximo así que...

"Bien hecho, Helga. Debo aplaudirte otra vez, como de costumbre" dijo Arnold de repente, con lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

La chica había estado hablando con Brainy sobre sus andanzas en Pottermore, algo acerca de esperar a que se cociera una poción cuando volvió a verlo.

"¿Por?" preguntó la muchacha, confusa.

"Te olvidaste del nombre de Candy otra vez. Te lo recordé hace dos días. Realmente parecía que esta vez entraría a esa dura cabeza tuya. Inútil, porque tienes meses de conocerla. Cualquier persona habría aprendido para ahora, pero tú no ¡no, que va!" el rostro de Arnold estaba distorsionado.

"¿Y toda esta mierda es por eso? No es la primera vez. Siempre se me olvidan los nombres. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado" dijo simplemente. "Creo que me enojaba con Bob por nada; debe ser algo de los genes" murmuró como para sí misma y luego añadió con claridad, ni siquiera volteando para mirarlo "Voy a pedirle disculpas próxima vez que la vea"

"¡No te atrevas! Conociéndote, sólo llevarías la ofensa al siguiente nivel" Arnold estaba que echaba humo. _¿Qué estaba pasando hoy? ¿Helga estaba exhibiendo buenas maneras y Arnold estaba siendo insolente? Cool.  
_  
"¡Creo que estás sobre reaccionando, hombre!" Gerald le advirtió veladamente.

"¿Ser su admirador ahora te hizo volverte ciego a sus defectos, Gerald?" Arnold dijo con ironía.

"Tú no eres un sacerdote para que amonestarla. Ella ya dijo que va a pedir disculpas" dijo Gerald con severidad, y luego añadió en un humor más ligero "Además, creo que tu chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta del resbalón, de hecho, no debería ser llamado siquiera un resbalón"

"Deberías conseguir una insignia que diga: Capitán de los Admiradores de Helga" la forma en que Arnold lo soltó los hizo reír.

"Yo quiero uno de esos" dijo Thad. Brian levantó su pulgar dando su visto bueno.

"Vamos, Arnold!" Rhonda intercedió "¿No estás siendo un poco exagerado?"

"¡Ella siempre está haciendo eso!" el rubio insistió. "Siempre estoy tratando de conseguir que muestre su educación, pero ella es sólo esta..." Se calló señalándola con un aire de superioridad.

"Tú lo has dicho" Phoebe habló ahora. "Esta es nuestra Helga"

"Vaya, gracias Pheebs! Bueno saber alguien aprecia mi espíritu" dijo Helga no escondiendo su burla.

"De nada, Helga" la diversión en la voz de Phoebe también era clara.

"No están ayudando poniéndose de su lado; la hacen creer como si lo que hace estuviera bien" Arnold se burló "Oh, Gran Helga. ¡Por favor ilumínanos en el gran arte de los poner apodos y los humillar gente!"

"Es innato, Cabeza de Balón" ella lo retó "es un don, ya sabes lo que dicen '_úsalo o lo pierdes'_. Las palabras sólo salen, naturalmente, a primera vista" Mantuvo que su mirada entrecerrada sobre el rubio, luego se recostó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y no hay una fuerza en ti que haga que te detengas; que muestres un poco de educación, tal vez?" Arnold se inclinó sobre la mesa. _Esto se está poniendo bueno_.

"No tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que no ven la luz" dijo en un suspiro, inexpresiva.

"¡Chicos!" Rhonda trató de calmar la escena "Creo que ya es hora..."

"Espera, Rhonda" Arnold la cortó "Quiero hacer algo en claro. Es que esta chica siempre se mete en con nosotros. No es sólo esta situación con Candy. Ella siempre se olvida de los nombres o encuentra una manera de degradar a la gente a su alrededor "

"¡Yep! ¡Esa es Helga! La hemos conocido durante años" fue el turno de Iggy a hablar ahora "¿Cuál es tu punto?" preguntó, como haciendo hincapié en su normalidad.

"Si no recuerdo mal, siempre eras tú quien nos pedía que la aceptáramos tal y como es" señaló Nadine, algunos otros estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

"¡Mi punto es que ella tiene problemas! ¡Problemas serios! Y no estamos ayudándola al permitir que siempre se salga con la suya" Thad miraba a Arnold con interés. Era extraño verlo perder su sensatez.

"Creo que lo estás tomando muy a pecho, hombre" Gerald dijo con calma "tal vez ustedes dos deben discutir esto más tarde, en privado" Era obvio por la actitud de Gerald que él estaba diciendo a su amigo más que lo que, de hecho, decía. Él incluso había extendido su brazo sobre la mesa para pacificar su amigo.

Helga estaba simplemente mirando Arnold sin parpadear; con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Arnold era aquí el inquieto, sus ojos verdes destellaban.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Gerald!" Phoebe apoyó.

"¡Por supuesto que de acuerdo!" Arnold se burló de ella. "Vamos a ver. Vamos a empezar con los apodos. Fácil, ¿no?"

"¿Qué pasa con los apodos?" Helga le hizo frente sin doblegarse.

"Tenemos, por supuesto, _Cabeza de Balón_…" Arnold comenzó a contar con los dedos, con una sonrisa cáustica. A continuación, movió la cabeza señalando a Gerald "_Melenudo_, _T-el-feo_, Phoebe no tiene ninguno, que yo sepa..."

"Melenudo va para ti también. Ambos lo comparten" Helga le sonrió a Gerald. Luego añadió con el mismo buen humor "el de Phoebe es privado" Phoebe sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

"¡Que gracioso!" Arnold parecía realmente enojado ya "…luego sigue La Princesa, no sé si ustedes dos tienen ya algún apodo" dijo refiriéndose a Charlotte y Nadia.

Charlotte estaba sonriendo con Rhonda, Nadia habló.

"S-Posh Girls" se rió Nadia "Charlotte, Kate y yo somos las S-Posh, ya sabes, amamos a Victoria" Ella dijo imitando la pose y el gesto de la boca de la ex-cantante.

"¿Y tú, Nadine? ¿Tienes alguno?" Arnold estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso. Thad volvió a verlo.

"No lo creo... Ahora que lo dices… estoy triste" Nadine fingió estar molesta con la rubia, quien estaba tratando de mantener su rostro estoico.

"Bueno" dijo Peapod Kid "Ella nos llama a veces Na-Nate" Thad no podía dejar de reír.

"Na-Nate suena bien" dijo Phil. Nadine le sonrió agradecida.

"Yo soy Stink-O desde siempre y es Helen es Helen-Eleven" Stinky ofreció "Me gusta la forma en que suena".

"Gracias, Stink-O. Tus palabras significan mucho" Helga inclinó la cabeza. "Luego tenemos al Niño Rosa, y luego a Patty. Patty no tiene otro nombre, ella es Patty... sólo Patty" los grandes ojos de Helga brillaban.

Patty le mostró el puño como advertencia. Ella se limitó a asentir, teniendo en cuenta la amenaza.

"A mí me llama Xena y me gusta " dijo Sheena." Eugene solía ser el Jinx, pero ahora es Joxer, ya saben, por Xena, la princesa guerrera" dijo Sheena también sonriendo.

"El Joxer está bien. A mí me gusta" Eugene dijo despreocupadamente.

"Creo que quedo aclarado el punto, Arnold. Helga nos pone apodos, pero a todo el mundo les gustan y si no, no se molestan por ello... ¿Así que…?" Patty preguntó.

"El punto es que ella es..."

"¿Qué hay de mí? "Sid preguntó "no me gusta ser llamado 'Sidney el chico' sólo porque mi hermana se llama Cindy. Me refiero a _Sidney, Cindy_... no suenan igual, ¿no?

"De hecho, _Sin_, que diga _Cin_, que diga _Sid!" Charlotte se carcajeó _"Suenan igual" la chica siguió riendo "pero creo que también te llama _'Narizón' _¿no?"

"A mí me gusta más. La nariz se ve realmente muy bien en ti" dijo Nadia coqueta. Sid se dejó querer.

"El punto es que creo que ella oculta sus inseguridades bajo la fachada de una chica dura y esa es la razón detrás de toda su aspereza"

"Las maneras de Helga no me molestan" Thad decidió hablar "Y me parece extraño que ahora te molestan a ti. Tú has sido el Cabeza de Balón desde que tengo memoria. Pero cuando Helga te llama así, ella nunca suena como cuando Wolfgang o algunos otros matones te llaman así. Con ellos siempre suena ofensivo. El de Helga casi suena como una expresión de cariño"

"¡No puedo creer que ella se echó a todos a la bolsa!" el rubio negó con la cabeza, absolutamente molesto.

"Yo no puedo entender por qué estás tan enojado" Rhonda señaló. "¿Candy lo mencionó?"

"No... pero"

"¿No en lo absoluto?" Arnold negó después de un momento "Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Esto nos está desgastando. La noche aún es joven y tenemos que estar en casa antes de que Lila llegue"

"¿Lila es todavía _La Pequeña Señorita Perfección_?" Arnold preguntó a Helga, quien caminaba de nuevo hacia la rejilla. Ella no lo oyó o tal vez fingió que no lo hizo.

"¿Ya listo?" preguntó otra vez. Gerald se inclinó sobre la mesa y murmuró algo a su rubio amigo.

"Ya casi" fue la respuesta del chef. Helga regresó y se sentó de nuevo.

"No finjas que no escuchaste, _Niña del Demonio_" intentó sin éxito el apodo. Helga tenía razón. Era un don.

"¿Estás hablando conmigo?" la rubia había descansado su cabeza en el regazo de Phoebe.

"¿Lila es aún _La Pequeña Señorita Perfección_?" Le preguntó acremente.

"Siempre" Helga contestó con cansancio. Tras un momento de vacilación, añadió "Ahora, ella es _La Pequeña Señorita Perfección en la Caja Boba_" unos segundos después, estaba riendo a carcajadas de su propia broma junto con casi todos los demás y a pesar de sí misma. Se levantó del regazo de Phoebe y se sentó derecha "ahora está enseñando a miles de las niñas a ser _Pequeñititas Señoritas Perfección_. ¡Oh Dios! Los niños han de estar contentísimos en las escuelas"

"Ya me alegraste el día, Helga!" Rhonda dijo en medio de su propia risa, la mayor parte de la tropa también estaba riendo.

"¿El Novio de Rhonda tiene un apodo?"

"Ya déjala en paz, Arnold" Brian pidió.

"_Ricky Ricón_. Ya no es mi novio" dijo Rhonda con indiferencia, sacando su billetera "¿Terminamos?" entonces volteó a ver a Arnold pero debe haber visto alguna señal de alarma porque le dio un codazo discretamente Phoebe. Thaddeus se volvió hacia Arnold, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro medio amplio. Helga estaba completamente impreparada para lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Fin de la segunda parte. Gracias por leer.

N/A: No Poseo Hey Arnold!  
No soy dueño de Harry Potter, Pottermore, Winnie Pooh, Betty Boop, GI Joe, Rexie Rich y toda su parafernalia, Gatorade o cualquier otra marca registrada mencionada aquí.

Muchas gracias a DeaGrimm que pre leyó esto en inglés. Sigo dedicando estos capítulos a ella.

Publicado en español en 23 de Diciembre de 2012.

En inglés probablemente a finales de enero de 2012.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 16  
Una Agradable Velada en la Cabañita del Café.**  
**Tercera Parte**

* * *

"¿El novio de Rhonda tiene un apodo?"

"Ya déjala en paz, Arnold" Brian pidió.

"_Ricky Ricón_. Ya no es mi novio" dijo Rhonda con indiferencia, sacando su billetera "¿Terminamos?" entonces volteó a ver a Arnold pero debe haber visto algo que la alarmó porque le dio un codazo discretamente a Phoebe. Thaddeus se volvió hacia Arnold, quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro medio amplio. Helga no estaba preparada para lo que le esperaba.

"¿Wolfgang tenía algún apodo_ cariñoso_?" le lanzó, puro resentimiento exudaba de su ser.

Helga volvió la cabeza tan rápido que casi se oyó el latigazo. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Brian se sentaba de nuevo. Helga quedó como una estatua, congelada, por un rato hasta que finalmente dio señales de vida encogiéndose de hombros y echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

"¿Wolfgang?" preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos, una de sus cejas alta en su frente como si le estuviera preguntando '¿es en serio?'

"Wolfgang" Arnold repitió, inclinándose hacia ella. "Tu sabes, ese tipo rubio y grande que acostumbra encapullarse en un rincón en las fiestas" él sacudió su cabeza, mirándola con desaprobación. "¡En serio Helga!"

"¿Creo que estás como... siete años…atrasado? ¡No, espera!" Ella lo interrumpió. "Déjame contar..." Miró hacia el cielo un momento "No siete, ocho. Íbamos en la secundaria, en octavo grado para ser exactos. Yo tenía trece años, Wolfgang tenía catorce, si mal no recuerdo... Si estaba encapullado en un rincón oscuro en aquel entonces no me di cuenta. Me habría preocupado de haberlo hecho"

"Si yo hubiera sabido que lo estabas viendo, yo me habría preocupado" Arnold no perdió un segundo para responder.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad.

"¿Quién elige a un tipo como él como primer novio? ¿No recuerdas el gorila era? ¿Qué todavía es? Apenas el mes pasado lesionó a ese chico"

"Oh, Arnold" le sonrió con amabilidad fingida y se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa con una mano en el pecho "Tu preocupación se siente tan cálida, pero a pesar de que en realidad no es tu problema, vamos a poner las cosas en claro" entonces ella se echó hacia atrás y habló de una forma más áspera "Bueno, primero es lo primero... Él no fue mi primero y no es juego de palabras. En segundo lugar, ¿el tipo que acabas de mencionar? Nada de qué preocuparse, él está ya entrenando de nuevo. El fútbol es el juego duro _y _agresivo; hay riesgos, todo el mundo en el campo de los conoce. La jugada de Wolfgang estuvo bien y aún tú debes reconocerlo. Fue un accidente estúpido. Pero, si quieres tomarla contra de Wolfgang en tu búsqueda de… no lo sé… ¿venganza?" ella frunció el ceño "…contra mí" hizo una pausa y frunció los labios "Deberías usar mejores argumentos"

"Él te golpeó una vez, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"Me lo compensó bastante bien" Arnold estaba empezando a hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió una vez más "Todavía no estoy segura de qué se trata todo esto. Pero, ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello y teniendo en cuenta lo que Joey dijo... ustedes, ratas, se juntan en el bar para hablar mierda sobre nosotras; mierda sobre mí" Entonces les dio una mirada rápida a todos los chicos alrededor" ¿Cuál es el problema si salí con Wolfgang? La mayoría de ustedes tiene su propia cuota de citas cuestionables"

"¿Por qué siempre estás ocultando tus relaciones?"

"¡Es sólo la manera que soy!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡No soy una persona pública!" Ella se defendió. "Y por favor, nota que te estoy contestando porque quiero. Espero que no tengas la esperanza de convertirte en fiscal, porque si es así entonces ya ve pensando en dejar esa elegante escuela de derecho a la que vas y ponte a buscar trabajo de una vez en restaurantes de comida rápida"

"¡Tú no eres una persona privada!" Arnold todavía estaba belicoso.

"¿En serio? Siempre pensé que lo era... debo estar equivocada si tu estas tan seguro... ¿O tal vez es un detalle que le aprendí a mi primero...?" Helga se divertía, mirando alrededor de la mesa a los demás, sabiendo que sólo estaba agitando las cosas "Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber? Me siento de humor para compartir"

Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo; de repente empezaron a caer un torrente de preguntas, lo cual divertía a Helga tanto como molestaba a Phoebe. La petite muchacha asiática empezó a pedir cortésmente que se detuvieran, pero su voz se perdió en la cacofonía, por lo que Phoebe perdió la paciencia y lanzó un grito fuerte y claro

"¡Cállense!"

Su orden fue obedecida inmediatamente. Ella se recompuso antes de girarse, en defensa de su amiga, al instigador de todo el argumento. "¿Sabes Arnold? Helga es, de hecho, una persona muy privada. Hay muchas cosas que ni siquiera yo sé" Phoebe con su voz suave desafió a Arnold.

"Tal vez la palabra que está buscando es 'taimada'" replicó él, todavía molesto.

"¿Y a ti que te importa? Has venido aquí diciendo que tengo que ser más educada, que tengo problemas serios. Pensé que ya sabías que no soy ni nunca voy a ser una perita en dulce como tus amiguitas. Si no puedes lidiar con eso, no es mi culpa. Y esta… Inquisición Española acerca de un viejo chisme…. Como ya he dicho, no tiene nada que ver contigo, no eres mi padre, no eres mi novio- e incluso si lo fueras no te lo diría de todos modos…" Thad se preguntó si oía su voz ligeramente vacilante pero lo dejó pasar" ni siquiera eres mi mejor amigo, por lo que te ruego, dime, ¿qué es todo esto?"

"¿Por qué tanto secreto?"

Helga sacudió su cabeza "No, no te interesa saber si guardo secretos; sólo quieres que confirme tu información, porque, en serio... ¿Quién fue mi primer novio?" ella se burló, volviéndose hacia donde la pregunta fue disparada. "Eso fue algo de séptimo grado, el chico trabajó duro, obtuvo su premio y si ustedes no han descubierto hasta ahora quién es él, yo no voy a decirlo. Si él quiere que se sepa, le toca a él hacerlo público"

"¿Es uno de nosotros?" Stinky preguntó.

"Si tienes que preguntar, entonces no eres tú" respondió ella, sin perder el ritmo. "Una vez más, esto es..." se detuvo abruptamente escondiendo su cara detrás de su mano.

"Siento que interrumpirte Helga, pero creo que..." Stinky comenzó.

"Tienes razón, Stink-O. Les he informado mal... Mi error… Stinky aquí…" extendió su mano hacia él "fue el primero. Los otros tienen que recorrerse a la siguiente posición" entonces sonrió como disculpándose con su novia y ver su reacción. "Lo contraté como un novio por un par de días; me costó unas cuantas barras de chocolate Mr. Fudge. Lo siento Helen, no me acordaba de eso" la rubia terminó con un sonsonete.

"Yo hacía todo por las barras de Mr. Fudge en ese entonces" dijo Stinky con su voz lenta.

"Todavía harías cualquier cosa por un Mr. Fudge" suspiró Helen. A la chica le hizo gracia el asunto aunque a decir verdad debería ser un poco chocante saber que tu novio una vez tuvo sus asuntos con una de tus mejores amigas. "¿Para qué requeriste los servicios de mi hombre, Helga?"

"Como te dije: no me acuerdo" Helga se estaba presionando las sienes.

"Debe ser uno de tus famosos asuntos que afectan tanto a Arnold" Stinky dijo de nuevo. Esto trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Helga.

"Tienes una habilidad con las palabras que nunca había comprendido antes, Stinky" dijo apreciativamente "Me quito el sombrero" Thad vio como los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron con sorpresa después de la declaración Helga.

"Bueno, gracias, Helga. Viniendo de ti significa mucho, pero creo que me gustaría saber quién fue el segundo, ya sabes, después de mí" sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

"Demasiado tarde para eso mi amigo" y luego miró a la puerta de la cocina que estaba detrás de Arnold diciendo "Este '_ya casi_' se está volviendo eterno" Ella intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero las palabras de Arnold la detuvieron.

"Me imagino que se ha de sentir eterno para ti, pero ha sido sólo tres minutos" dijo mirando su reloj "deja que el hombre haga su trabajo. Son apenas las nueve en punto, mi querida amiga" se burló de ella "Y si estás muy equivocada si crees que no me doy cuenta de que sólo has estado jugando sin decir nada realmente"

"¿Qué hay que necesite ser dicho?" -preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos parecían cansados. Observó fijamente en su contrincante. "Todavía no puedo creerlo. A mí no podría importarme menos conocer los sórdidos detalles de tu vida amorosa o la suya" señaló a Gerald "o la de nadie más. ¿En que te has convertido Arnold, en el rey de Chismelandia? ¿Qué te importa, o sea…?" lo miró con incredulidad.

"Oh, no es nada especial. Sólo por diversión. De 'show' para esta noche… Vamos a hacer que Helga Pataki suelte todo ¿Qué te parece'" levantó sus cejas rubias, radiante. "Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para más tarde como entretenimiento en casa de Rhonda"

"Nope. Vamos a entrarle. _Pa' luego es tarde_. Escuchen todos. Si están tan puestos, yo también lo estoy. Lo siento, pero tengo la impresión de que al final se sentirán decepcionados y lo encontrarán aburrido, pero… así es la vida" se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cuál era tu pregunta? ¿Puedes repetirla otra vez?"

"¿Cuál era el apodo de Wolfgang?" Arnold había perdido su sonrisa maliciosa. _'Extraño'_ Thaddeus pensaba.

"Bien" Ella se frotó los ojos con la palma de sus manos "Déjame ver, tenía varios. Me gustaba referirme a ellos como _La Gang de Wolf_ (La Pandilla de Wolf), ¡Dios!" Helga había mantenido los ojos cerrados "se me ha olvidado lo divertido que era pasarla con ellos" ella sonreía para sí misma, después de un momento de reticencia y abriendo los ojos con vacilación dijo por fin "No van a dejarme salir de esta, ¿verdad? " varias cabezas se movieron de lado a lado. Entonces ella inhaló profundamente "Era _Pancake_... ¿están contentos?"

"¿Pancake?" algunos de ellos preguntaron, Phoebe incluida. Por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba riéndose.

"Él trabajaba en ese entonces en Al's Body Shop; el taller que está justo al lado de la fábrica de panqueques, el que está en la 58…" esperó hasta que la sorpresa de que Wolfgang tuviera un trabajo - y semejante apodo- para continuar "Bueno, solíamos pasar el rato cuando salía del trabajo; solía oler a panqueques. Era padre, mucho mejor que cuando olía a pintura"

Sorprendentemente, su relato no trajo tantas risas, la vida era ciertamente aburrida.

"¿Y supongo que tú eras su miel, siempre encima de él?" Thad preguntó. Él si se estaba divirtiendo. No era un diario descubrimiento saber que el gran matón del barrio tenía un lado suave.

Helga volvió a verlo, un poco molesta.

"Yo podría descubrir algunos secretos tuyos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" No era una pregunta. Thad observó que ella realmente se veía cansada. La corona oscura que rodeaba el azul de sus ojos era gruesa. "No, Thaddeus Nunca he sido resbalosa; además éramos muy jóvenes. Si él tenía las urgencias que tú mencionaste antes, nunca me presionó. Wolfgang era del tipo caballeroso en ese sentido. A él le gustaba platicar... Solíamos caminar y platicar mucho"

"¿Y los demás?" Sid preguntó. Helga parecía contenta porque dejaron atrás más preguntas sobre su relación con Wolfgang.

"¿Hablamos de personas vagas otra vez?" Exhaló "¡Ponles nombre!"

"¿Ethan Lincoln?" Patty preguntó. Helga levantó una ceja hacia ella.

"Nunca salí con él" se había sentado recargándose en su silla de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Rick Sounders?" murmuró antes de contestar.

"Pasamos una tarde en detención. Platicamos poco y él como que me invitó a salir. Creo que no podía esperar a que llegara el día por que inventó una intrépida historia. Creo que la idea se la copió de alguno de sus libros de historietas. ¡Qué vergüenza!"

"¡Qué idiota!" Sid dijo.

"¡Sí!" ella lo apoyó. Después de un momento, ella miró hacia él "¿Por qué? ¿Era tu héroe? ¿Le creíste esas habilidades acrobáticas?" Helga se burló "Es por eso que compraste ese Zopiloto?"

"¿Zopi-qué?" Sid cuestionó.

"Zopilota, La Zopilota, Helga" Park la corrigió "La moto" dijo a Sid "Los mexicanos la conocen como 'La Zopilota'. Un pajarote hembra... este buitre grande y negro o algo así" Park extendió sus brazos ampliamente.

"Es bueno saberlo" Sid murmuró, sorprendido.

Hubo algunos otros nombres que se mencionaron, pero Helga negó todos ellos, excepto uno. Arnold estaba nada más observando en silencio. Para ser el Rey de Chismelandia, el chico sí que era raro.

"Hey, están diciendo sólo nombres de mujeriegos. ¿Qué parezco? ¿La Puta de los Mujeriegos?" sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Sé que están inventando nombres de la nada".

"¿Qué pasa con Jack Reynolds?" Peapod preguntó. Ella lo miró, luego a Iggy.

"Eso fuiste tú, ¿verdad?" Helga sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo "Era un buen tipo. Su mejor amigo, sin embargo, era un imbécil Era ridículo estar en el medio. Además, ¿quién soy yo para hacer las cosas difíciles entre dos mejores amigos, verdad? Así que... sí, salí con él "hizo una pausa "Allí los tienen. Fueron Jack, Wolfgang, y... ese otro. Ah, y Stinky, por supuesto. Esos fueron los chicos con quienes salí más de una vez. Aburrido, ¿no? " se burló entonces "Ahora, ¿quién sigue? Por favor no pregunten a Sid; él ha salido con la ciudad entera. O a Phoebe, a quien solo le conocen uno. Hey Arnold ¿Por qué su discreción no te molesta?"

"Tienes razón, Helga. ¿Y que sobre eso, Arnold?" Phoebe preguntó, aparentemente también notando su silencio.

Arnold murmuró algo ininteligible y Phoebe insistió.

"Tú no qué?"

"No te metes con nosotros" repitió Arnold claro esta vez "¿Por qué los escondes?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"Bueno" empezó Phoebe "Todos ellos son de California..." Arnold la miró molesto.

"¡No tú! ¡Ella!"

"Esa eres tú, Helga" Thad le dio un codazo.

"¿Reflectores sobre mí otra vez?" Ella se tomó el flequillo que le cubría los ojos y lo movió para atrás de la cabeza "No lo sé, nunca me oculté. Yo salí y si nadie me vio, no fue mi culpa. Nunca me oculté detrás de botes de basura o tomé calles poco frecuentadas. Si ustedes me veían dando la vuelta con la Gang de Wolf, lo que ustedes suponían no estaba en mí cambiarlo" se encogió de hombros "Tal vez es sólo que yo no salía mucho o que mis relaciones eran mías, no para presumirlas"

"¿Por qué?" Gerald le preguntó "No puedes negar que de alguna manera, incluso en un nivel menor, te escondías"

"No lo sé. Si eso es cierto, tal vez es uno de mis famosos asuntos que afectan tanto a Arnold, parafraseando a Stinky" ella chasqueó la lengua.

"Serios Asuntos" dijo Arnold.

"Por lo menos, nadie confunde los nombres de mis novios de tantos que son"

"¿Esos son todos?" Arnold preguntó desafiante. Después de unos segundos, añadió: "Así que, la próxima vez que te veamos por ahí con un chico, debemos pensar que estás saliendo con él, incluso cuando se vea un poco inocente?"

"¡Qué suposición tan rara! Si me ves mañana por la mañana corriendo en el parque al lado de Gerald, ¿supondrás que andamos en algo?" le preguntó "¿O pagando en el supermercado a ese guapísimo italiano? ¿Si salgo con Brian?" ella negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que debes hacer lo mismo que todos los demás. Es obvio cuando uno se trae algo. Pero para hacerte feliz, la próxima vez que esté... tramando algo y suceda que te cruces en mi camino, me aseguraré de que recibas el mensaje, ¿te parece, su Majestad? "

"Suena justo para mí" dijo Rhonda poniéndose de pie, otros siguieron su ejemplo.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y un camarero se precipitó a la mesa para hacer espacio en el centro, donde dos grandes bandejas fueron colocadas. Las bandejas tenían una variedad de deliciosos aperitivos que atrajeron las miradas de todos los presentes y dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo. Era la obra de un artista. Helga las miró con admiración y elogió el Chef mientras Thad se daba cuenta de que él no era el único con los dedos deseosos por picar.

Rhonda hizo un llamado al orden una vez que los camareros se fueron y Helga fue informada de que su cuenta estaba lista. Helga acababa de pedirle a Phoebe su billetera - al parecer, Phoebe se estaba ocupando de las cosas de la rubia - cuando las amigas de Rhonda se quedaron sin aliento y jadearon y todo el grupo de chicas tomaron su asiento otra vez, mirando hacia enfrente con asombro.

Thad levantó la vista para encontrar a un hombre joven de pie, detrás de la silla de Iggy. Joey y alguien más suspiraron exasperados por la presencia del intruso, quien seguramente retrasaría la salida. Thad lo reconoció inmediatamente como el _sensei_ de su querida Srita. Phillips y de un buen grupo de candidatos conservadores. Casi se cuadró al verlo pero el tipo no lo miraba a él, sino a la rubia que estaba pagando su cuenta a Cindy. La cara de Helga era la más roja que Thad he visto en mucho tiempo. _Así que la niña no estaba tan perdida, eh_.

"Nos estamos yendo, amigo; nos morimos de hambre" se quejó Harold "¿Podrías volver en otro momento con tus volantes?"

Thad se echó a reír al ver la expresión asombrada James Brighton-Lewis. Él estaba solo. Era evidente que el hombre no estaba trabajando. Además, él no acostumbraba hacer el trabajo de las tropas. Para el momento en que reaccionó, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

"Hola" le dijo al grupo con una expresión divertida "Espero no me importunar su agradable reunión, pero vine a cobrar una promesa" sonrió como disculpándose. _'Maldito señorito' _Thad pensó. Lo que sea que haya hecho este tipo para tener a todas las chicas derritiéndose en cuestión de segundos se mantendría para siempre desconocido para él.

"No fue una promesa" Helga murmuró en una exhalación. Él sonrió.

"_Un acuerdo_ entonces" admitió "Acordamos que si llegaba a tiempo, sufrirías conmigo" de que el tipo conocía muy bien a Helga no había duda, estaba jugando su juego sin problemas. "Bien... creo que lo logré. De hecho llegué hace casi dos horas y he estado llamándote sin cesar" Brian atrajo su atención a los empapados restos del teléfono de la rubia. "Ya veo" suspiró profundamente "También fui a tu casa pero no hay nadie allí. _Afortunadamente para_ _mí_, George te vio aquí"

"Me alegro de que lo lograras" Helga se había levantado "Ha sido un día muy ocupado pero te envié un correo hace como una hora. ¿Qué tal Seattle? ¿Conseguiste que se hiciera el trabajo?" Thad notó que su voz era inusualmente baja.

"Sin problema" se rió entre dientes.

"¡Mis modales, lo siento!" Helga pareció recuperar la compostura "James, estos son mis amigos... La pandilla de la que te he contado. Veamos… esta es Phoebe, _BFF…_" Helga comenzó, luego pasó directamente a Rhonda "La Princesa Rhonda, Charlotte , Nadia, Nadine y Nate, Stinky y Helen "Helga hizo una pausa después de cada nombre o cada pareja brevemente para darles tiempo de reconocer mutuamente su presencia" Patty y Harold, Eugene, Sheena, Joey, Phil, Park, Sid, Cindy está por allí, Iggy , Brian y Arnold" hizo una pausa" Gerald_, mi compañero de cuarto_" ella lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, aparentemente como una broma privada "y Thad"

Thad inclinó la cabeza en respuesta al saludo del visitante. Se había dado cuenta de que James había repetido algunos de los nombres como Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold y Arnold. En el caso de Gerald, él incluso levantó las cejas. Se sintió complacido porque su nombre fue repetido también.

"Chicos, este es James" dijo Helga, terminando las presentaciones "La cosa es James, que yo..."

"James Brighton-Lewis" interrumpió Rhonda.

"James" aclaró el hombre. Hablando con Helga otra vez, él dijo: "Hiciste planes, supongo"

"Algo así" Helga dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior "Pero..."

"Pero puedes unirte a nosotros. Estaremos encantados" Rhonda lo invitó "Vamos a mi casa en las colinas. Creo que tu casa está por allí, también. En Canyon Road he oído"

"La de mis padres, en realidad" él asintió con la cabeza "Gracias, Rhonda, pero a decir verdad, yo debería ir a una pequeña reunión allí también, aunque no tan agradable como la suya, por supuesto" miró por encima de las bandejas "… ni tan bien provista, pero imposible para mí de evitar" miró a la morena otra vez y luego a Helga "Yo contaba con el humor de Helga para que me ayudara a sobrevivir la pesadez de la velada, sin embargo"

"Creo que te necesitan más que aquí, Helga" Rhonda dijo de buen talante "parece que se trata de una cuestión de vida o muerte"

"Oh por supuesto que me voy con él, Princesa" Helga dijo sonriéndole a James con picardía "porque hay un…castigo... para el que no cumpla su palabra y no voy a ser yo la que lo reciba. Además…" añadió mirando a su alrededor "Mi humor será mejor recibido allá que aquí"

Thad se volvió a ver a Arnold, que tenía la mandíbula apretada. El rostro de Gerald también mostraba seriedad.

"Entiendo" sonrió con indulgencia Rhonda "eres libre para irte, entonces"

"Gracias, _mamá_" dijo Helga fingiendo reverencia "Phoebe, ¿puedes darme mis llaves?" Phoebe ya las tenía listas.

"No puedo prometer nada, pero creo que puedo regresarla temprano" dijo James a Rhonda, juguetonamente, siguiendo el asunto maternal "Dos horas máximo"

"Ambos son bienvenidos entonces" sonrió la chica "Helga, ¿supongo que tienes una idea de dónde es?

"No, supones mal".

"Es en el 86 de Woodway, en la rotonda"

"La rotonda de Woodway ¿eh?" James observó "Hay tres casas allí. ¿Cuál es la tuya?"

"De hecho, la cuarta. La que está en el rincón"

"¿La que tardaron siglos para construir?"

"La misma" Rhonda resplandeció "Trajeron el mármol de Italia. Eso tomó mucho tiempo." James asintió con la cabeza.

"No hay problema; los veremos allí" su vista ahora estaba siguiendo Helga, quien después de despedirse con un casual _'nos vemos en las tiras cómicas' _había caminado hacia Helen y estaba hablando con ella. La mirada de James permaneció en ella un segundo más, y luego se volvió, dispuesto a despedirse de todos cuando sus ojos se posaron en él.

"Tengo la sensación de que te conozco" dijo con curiosidad.

"Probablemente porque así es" respondió Thad "Pasamos un duro día de trabajo en la campaña de Turner, en Boston."

"Abril en Boston" él asintió, recordando "¿Aquel fatídico día del pleito con los del… con los que beben té?"

"Ese exactamente" Thad sonrió chasqueando la lengua.

"Sin duda fue un duro día. ¡Vaya guerrera que es Sarah! Turner nunca será capaz de pagar por toda la ayuda que le brinda" señaló James "¿Cómo está ella, a propósito?"

"Estaba perfectamente la última vez que la vi, hace dos semanas, más o menos."

"Salúdala de mi parte la próxima vez que la veas... ¿sabes?" vaciló un poco, mirando alrededor de la mesa "Estoy seguro de que vamos a verla en dos años en busca de un escaño en el Congreso" James aventuró.

"Se va a volver loca cuando sepa que piensas de esa manera." Thaddeus sonrió agradecido.

"Creo que ya lo sabe" dijo con convicción. "Probablemente ya está haciendo planes"

"Si los hace, no los comparte".

"Tal vez es demasiado pronto para eso" James le sonrió antes de volver a ver de nuevo Helga, que estaba caminando hacia la barandilla. Levantó un poco la cabeza para expresar agradecimiento por su cooperación antes de decir adiós a los demás con modales impecables y caminar con autosuficiencia hacia la puerta.

Suspiros profundos y miradas duras siguieron su figura alejándose. Thad observó a Helga en su lugar. Se había sentado en la barandilla e intentaba saltar la valla cuando un hombre enorme se acercó y la ayudó a llevar a cabo la tarea con gracia. Thad había olvidado que James tenía guardaespaldas. El enorme hombre la escoltó a un coche reluciente donde James ya la estaba esperando, con otro hombre de traje oscuro a su lado. Desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Thad se dio la vuelta para ver que sus amigos se habían olvidado de que estaban a punto de irse. La animada charla que afloró justo después de que el coche despegó parecía ser más importante. Oyó las palabras "es guapísimo", "luce más joven que en los anuncios" o "su maravillosa sonrisa " fueron repetidas con emoción entre las chicas y recibidas con gruñidos por parte de los chicos. Comentó sus observaciones a ese respecto con Brian y el hecho de que a las mujeres les encantaba usar adjetivos extravagantes. ¿Cuál era el problema con '_bonita_ o _agradable_'? ¿Por qué la sonrisa tenía que ser _maravillosa_? Brian se rió de sus comentarios y luego le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono.

"**Trece llamadas perdidas '  
"Cuatro mensajes perdidos**'

Thad frunció el ceño.

"Son de Helga" dijo Brian. Thad asintió entonces.

"Parece que alguien está prendado" Thad movió sus cejas arriba y abajo.

"No todos son de él, pero parece…" Brian informó "Big Bob también la llamó"

"¿Vas a leerlos?" Thad le preguntó.

Brian sacudió la cabeza, negando.

"Yo sólo quería saber si el chip estaba trabajando" El chico ya estaba quitando la tapa del dispositivo.

Thad se puso de pie después de recibir su cambio de parte de Cindy.

"Parece que Helga atrapó a un pez gordo" comentó.

"Cazó" aclaró Iggy "Sin duda, ese es el gran elefante en su cama" el trío río ruidosamente. Phoebe estaba fuera de su alcance, así que no se preocuparon por ser escuchados. Thad se volvió para ver a Gerald y Arnold, quienes aún tenían caras largas. Él los reprendió.

"¿Quién murió, chicos? ¿No es eso lo que querían? ¿Sacar la Pataki a la luz pública?" les preguntó. Gerald asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

"Sí, pero en realidad es un poco... raro" exhaló con fuerza. "Creo que me gustaba más su secrecía" Arnold asintió, secundando la opinión de su amigo.

"Nah! Es demasiado divertido verla hecha un lío" Thad dijo "De hecho, voy a tomar lo último de su naranja" Y lo hizo. Cuando Brian le miró con extrañeza, añadió: "Ya saben… tal vez en realidad Sid descubrió sus secretos al tomar su comida antes. Si ella realmente regresa esta noche, sería una buena oportunidad para sacarle algo más" se echó a reír al ver las caras de Arnold y Gerald, que ya estaban rodeando las mesas desarregladas y se dirigían a la salida cargando las bandejas "Quiero decir, ¿se imaginan a la pareja abrazada en una tarde fría, caminando por la calle… Wolfgang y Helga quiero decir. Entonces ella realmente llamándolo _'Pancake'_ y Wolfgang realmente disfrutándolo" Iggy y Joey que estaba también cerca de ellos se echaron a reír "¿ven? Me gustaría saber cómo es que llamaba a Jack ... o a James"

* * *

Fin de la tercera parte

N/A:

No soy dueña de Hey Arnold; Craig Bartlett y Viacom lo son.

No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni el universo relacionado, Pottermore, V8, Nike, Spice Girls, Victoria B, Xena Warrior Princess, 7-11, cualquier partido político o sus ideologías o cualquier otra marca comercial mencionada aquí o su parafernalia. Sólo se utilizan como fondo cultural.

Gracias a todos por estar aquí un día como hoy. Gracias especialmente a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, lo hacen favorito o siguen la historia. Entre ellos hel201, Eleonor Pataki, letifiesta, sweet-sol y diana carolina.

Como comentario general acerca de la historia tengo que decirles que aunque originalmente había planeado que serían alrededor de 35 capítulos finalmente no será así. Hasta ahorita sé que serán más de 40 pero menos de 45. Quiero hacerles saber también que el final está escrito ya en los dos idiomas y son alrededor de 40 mil palabras en 6 capítulos. Ya se habrán dado cuenta para este día que el personaje central es Helga pero no se ve su punto de vista a menos que sea traído a ustedes por el personaje que está narrando cada capítulo; lo que él / ella ve, oye, piensa o conversa con la rubia. Helga se esconde mucho, así que sólo cuando platica con Phoebe o a veces con Rhonda es completamente sincera, lo que dice cuando está con la bola es pura bravuconada.

El plot toma lugar durante el verano después de su tercer año de la universidad y antes de su año senior o último. Este básicamente enfatiza que viejas ideas/obsesiones/sentimientos son como asuntos sin terminar, que marcan la existencia y no son fáciles de dejar atrás y que todos cometemos errores cuando se trata del amor. Por supuesto que como en toda historia que valga la pena, el amor triunfará pero sólo después de un penoso proceso de maduración y aprendizaje. El capítulo 26 tiene contenido explícito y luego el 28 tiene temas adultos. Creo que después del 33 o 34 ya toda la historia tendrá clasificación M, aunque para empezar a calentar el ambiente, el 20 tiene algo de jugoso.

Espero contar con ustedes como lectores durante todo este proceso. Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo para todos. Reviews o mensajes privados son bien recibidos y casi siempre los contesto personalmente y a veces hasta digo entre líneas cosas que no debería decir, pero en fin…

Hasta luego


	18. Chapter 18

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 18  
Al Espía en Peligro**

* * *

"CauldronThorn94"

"¿Y cómo lo escribes?"

"Mhmm. C y T son mayúsculas. Luego los números. Sin espacios"

La chica cerró sus oscuros ojos por un par de segundos, como si visualizara la información. Él utilizó este tiempo para observar sus bonitas facciones y su perfecto maquillaje antes de que ella los abriera de nuevo.

"¿Así que también mientes acerca de tu edad? Quiero decir 94, ¡no hay manera de que tengas diecisiete años!"

"Bueno, el sistema no lanzó muchas opciones, pero sí. La gente me mira con extrañeza cuando saben que soy fan hasta los huesos" dijo con su voz profunda.

"Sí; no puedo creer que todavía hay gente que piensa que Harry Potter es algo para niños. Y si te gusta es porque eres un pedófilo o algo peor, por el amor de Dios" Ella rodó sus ojos. Brian vio los ojos negros de la muchacha iluminarse. Era el brillo de un verdadero seguidor.

"Sé que es muy tonto, es decir, el primer libro se publicó en el 97; yo tenía como siete en ese entonces y no caí en el encanto de inmediato. De hecho, fue nuestro maestro de sexto grado, que al ver que eran inútiles sus esfuerzos para hacernos llegar a leer cualquier cosa, mucho menos los clásicos, decidió comenzar a leernos Harry Potter los últimos 20 minutos de clases todos los días. Después de ahí todos quedamos enganchados"

"¿Te refieres a tu maestro, en la primaria?" ella parecía sorprendida.

"Fue realmente una situación afortunada y él, un tipo especial. El maestro, quiero decir. La mayoría de la clase llegó a amar la historia. La idea del Sr. Simmons realmente fue inspirada "

"Me hubiera gustado tener esa suerte, tu sabes, con cada uno de mis compañeros compartiendo la afición" dijo la chica peinando sus rizos color chocolate con los dedos. "Bueno, yo tengo tu cuenta. Te voy a enviar una invitación. No me rechaces"

"No lo haré"

"¿Por qué no habíamos hablado antes? Te he visto entre los amigos de Rhonda desde hace años"

"Lo sé. No hablo mucho" Brian sonrió a Charlotte, todavía sorprendido de que la chica snob condescendiera a hablar con él. Ella lo había escuchado conversando con Helga sobre Pottermore, el sitio interactivo para Potter-maníacos y se había acercado a él. Sucedió que ella también tenía una cuenta, y al igual que él, carecía de un amigo para compartir toda la diversión en ese lugar. Helga, por supuesto, también era miembro, pero había estado demasiado ocupada últimamente para aventurarse más allá del reconocimiento inicial del sitio.

"No sé por qué no lo haces. Tienes una voz impresionante"

"Gracias ... Supongo" se rió Brian.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el suave rostro de piel color caramelo antes de volverse para contestar a Rhonda, quien había estado llamándola desde hacía algún tiempo.

"¡Ya voy, Rhonda! ¡Dios!" -gritó entonces y le sonrió de nuevo como despedida.

Brian la vio alejarse rumbo a las escaleras que conducían a los jardines, en un nivel inferior a la terraza donde se encontraban.

"¡Perro Suertudo!" Joey dijo al acercarse y golpearlo con fuerza el hombro "No dejes que se te escape esta noche"

"No es eso" contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

"Oh, vamos. La chica vino especialmente para hablar contigo, no con alguien más. No te menosprecies, amigo"

"Yo no me menosprecio en lo absoluto" replicó.

"Compa, no intentes nada esta noche. Una conversación informal lo más" Thaddeus le sugirió "Pero más que nada, no demuestres lo raro que eres"

"Lo raro que soy, ¿eh?"

"No, Brian, hombre. Tómalo suavemente. Espere a que te envíe la invitación y luego poco a poco conviértete en necesario" Gerald aconsejó "Ese trasero será tuyo, amigo"

Brian sonrió al escucharlos mientras observaba de nueva cuenta a los chicos que lo rodeaban en la terraza de la espectacular mansión Wellington-Lloyd. Estaban de pie junto a una impresionante columna y limitados por una barandilla de vidrio y acero.

Se preguntó entonces por qué los chicos pensaban que necesitaba de sus consejos para conseguir chicas. Sacudió la cabeza divertido.

"Estaría perdido sin ustedes, amigos" dijo finalmente. Cada uno de los consejeros pareció contento con sus palabras. Joey, Thad y Gerald seguían hablando de la muchacha, recordando lo poco que sabían de ella. Arnold estaba hablando con Stinky, Iggy y Sid un poco más allá.

Rhonda había colocado una hielera provista de refrescos, cervezas, vodka y vasos de plástico en una mesa cercana al grupo. La bandeja de sándwiches y bocadillos que trajeron de La Cabañita del Café y cortesía de Helga estaba casi vacía para esta hora y de alguna manera, aun cuando la visión de la mesa y la hielera pretendía empañar el impresionante entorno, no conseguía su propósito.

La casa parecía más un museo. Solamente la terraza era más grande que la casa de sus padres. Había mármol y acero, vidrio y algunos toques de madera y varias macetas con vegetación exuberante. Brian no sabía nada de diseño, pero por supuesto, percibía el elegante gusto de los habitantes. Era imposible ponerlo en duda. Los Lloyds seguro tenían poderosas razones para justificar la mudanza.

En un área más pequeña y sin techar en un nivel inferior, las chicas estaban teniendo su propia fiesta. Otra mesa con la otra bandeja y otro enfriador estaba cerca de ellas. Para esta hora Rhonda debería haber terminado su lectura sobre mármol Calacatta, madera de abedul, modernos cuadros y otros lujosos términos tratando de minimizar el impacto de la sobrevalorada presencia de Lila en el grupo. Para Brian, todas esas palabras elegantes estaban de sobra. La casa era soberbia, tanto que le hizo preguntarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué sus padres la enviaron a una escuela pública?

Tal vez la respuesta era palpable. Rhonda era una chica amable, agradable, con los pies en la tierra y una vez que la conocías bien, te dabas cuenta de que toda su falta de humildad era una fachada. Ella compartía esa cualidad con sus dos amigas aquí presentes: Nadia y Charlotte; supuso que era la causa de su ruptura con otras amigas menos clasistas cuya amistad había quedado atrás con los años.

En ese nivel había un jardín, pero no había otro nivel más abajo aún con pasto, arbustos y flores. El grupo estaba disperso por todo el lugar. Nadine y Peapod se habían perdido desde hacía rato y de vez en cuando se oía lo que parecía como un pleito apagado procedente del patio más inferior.

La noche había traído mejor clima; no estaba extremadamente húmedo ni seco y el viento era fresco. Brian pensó que este lugar debe ser grandioso para observar las festividades del 4 de julio, porque la perspectiva de la ciudad era genial, desgraciadamente Rhonda no estaría en la ciudad para ese momento, bueno, optimistamente considerando que serían tan suertudos de conseguir ser invitados en otra ocasión.

El sonido de un coche que se deslizaba por la calle llamó su atención, haciéndolo volver la vista a la calle. Aun cuando no debería haber muchos vehículos de este tipo en este _modesto _barrio, era sin duda el coche de pretendiente de Helga porque la calle terminaba poco después. _'Así que el hombre cumple su palabra'_, Brian miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que se había alejado un poco de ellos. Estaban hablando ahora sobre el último partido de los Mets. Después de un minuto o algo así, oyó los pasos de Helga en la entrada principal y decidió acercarse al grupo de chicas porque ahora ese sería el lugar adecuado para estar.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Phoebe le saludó con un _'¿Larga noche?' _Ella estaba de muy buen humor. Él asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo la charla viva. Phoebe era una chica encantadora. Ella tenía sus problemas como todos los demás, pero ellos no le demeritaban como una de las compañías más agradables que conocía. Todavía estaban hablando cuando su rubio tormento apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. Por supuesto, ella no estaba sola.

Observó que había finalmente conseguido cambiarse de ropa. Llevaba ahora un vestidito turquesa, ajustado y straples y un chal blanco, semi-transparente que cubría sus hombros. El mentado James se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta en algún lugar y ahora estaba paseándose con su camisa extremadamente blanca y con sus pantaloncitos…. Alguien de entre las chicas silbó admirando sus músculos; comentando en voz baja que el chico no era tan delgado como se veía cuando vestía traje y Nadia dijo que las prendas hechas a la medida por un sastre solían estilizar la apariencia.

Mientras Brian lo observaba, recordó las conversaciones surgidas después de la salida de la pareja, hacía horas. Estaban sorprendidos no sólo porque la noticia de que Helga tenía su historia romántica no eran sólo chismes, aun cuando fueran reconocidos por ella, sino hechos demostrables. Para la mayoría de ellos, pasaron de escuchar rumores a presenciar todo de primera mano en cuestión de minutos. El shock de saber exactamente con quien ella estaba saliendo y el punto que Helga no lo reprendió por su inesperada llegada. Por supuesto, todo el mundo pensó que no era lo mismo regañar a un chico de prepa que a un soltero muy codiciado.

La banda también se preguntó acerca de cuánto tiempo habrían estado saliendo; cuánto tiempo tenían de conocerse; tratar de adivinar cuánto duraría su relación, y sobre todo el evidente hecho de que él era mucho mayor que ella y, en consecuencia, que el resto de ellos. Phoebe, como la mejor amiga que era, había conservado la mayor parte de la información que sabía para sí misma, sin embargo, se sentía obligada a compartir algunos fragmentos. Según ella, el inicio de la relación era reciente a pesar de que se conocían de años, al parecer debido a contacto familiar y repitió el comentario de Helga con respecto a que James estaba en la ciudad por vacaciones de dos semanas y luego debería reanudar su trabajo en D.C. Después de eso, Rhonda añadió que, según sus fuentes, eran realmente una especie de vacaciones forzadas, lo que provocó más especulaciones sobre la mesa.

A medida que los recién llegados saludaban y se mezclaban en el grupo de nuevo, Brian se quedó observándolos. Habían llegado uno al lado del otro, pero no tomados de la mano. James había tocado el codo de Helga apenas ligeramente cuando bajaron las escaleras, pero su toque no causó ninguna reacción en ella. Ahora estaban hablando con diferentes grupos de personas. En el caso de James, estaba hablando con el grupo que había seguido a Brian escaleras abajo. Todavía estaban hablando de deportes, un tema de conversación fácil para un recién conocido. La ayuda de Thad parecía contribuir a facilitar la introducción del nuevo compañero en el grupo.

Phoebe se disculpó y se unió a las chicas. Brian escuchó algunas de las palabras de Helga dirigidas a su audiencia en su largo camino hacia el grupo de chicos -una bolsa de basura y un refrigerador se encontraban en su camino-. _'Interesante' _pensó. Resultaba que Julia Jameson, madre de Susan, la rival de Helga en el partido de tenis, era una de las invitadas a la fiesta que asistieron, junto a su hija mayor, Luisa. Allí, la mujer le decía a todo el que quisiera oír, acerca de que _esa impía chica Lloyd había ido tan lejos como para contratar a una jugadora profesional de tenis disfrazada de chica común y hasta sobornar al árbitro de línea sólo para fastidiar a Susan. Esa chica siempre había estado inexplicablemente celosa de sus dulces hijas._

EL comentario de Helga trajo a la vez satisfacción y sorpresa para el grupo de oyentes. La satisfacción que traía el encontrar y exponer a un mal perdedor, algo que seguramente Helga había logrado hacer. La sorpresa porque la chica mencionó que entre los espectadores del relato estaban los padres de James. _O sea_, Helga _ya _conocía a sus padres, lo que no parecía ser la gran cosa para ella, o por lo menos, era lo que estaba tratando de hacer que pensaran cuando sus ojos se encontraron los suyos.

La vida fue aún más lenta para Brian entonces. Los ojos de Helga brillaron como diciendo: '_Sé lo que te traes entre manos, bucko'_ respecto a su astuto actuar. Él le sonrió recordando cuán similar era el brillo de sus ojos cuando solía ir buscarlo cuando quería _liberar estrés_.

Esos tiempos eran tristemente lejanos. Brian suspiró profundamente y juraría que su corazón se brincó un par de latidos. Nadie más era como Helga. Ella tenía ese fuego dentro de ella que el mundo podía arder en llamas a tu alrededor y no te importaba si morías allí mismo, en sus brazos. Sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente contra sus costillas ante el recuerdo que no pudo detener. Decidió arrodillarse con el fin de desatar y volver a atar los cordones de sus zapatos –con esa manera que tenía para hacer las cosas sin prisas- sólo porque estaba seguro de que los latidos de su corazón serían escuchados.

Tomándose su tiempo para evocar la forma en que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo con urgencia; como sus cabellos caía sobre él; como sus manos y sus labios y su olor abrumaban cada uno de sus sentidos. La forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias y su voz…. Lo único que lamentaba era nunca haberla empujado hasta el final, a realmente hacer el amor. Probablemente ella estaba esperando a que fuera suficientemente hombrecito para obligarla a ceder aun en contra de su supuestamente firme voluntad, pero él siempre fue un idiota, un pobre indeciso y nada más. Brian suspiró mientras se levantaba otra vez. La situación solía acabar con ellos más frustrados que antes y con ella gritándole la cadena más larga de palabrotas que había oído alguna vez a alguien decir.

Por supuesto que también hubo ocasiones en los que había apoyado la cabeza en la suya para disculparse profusamente por haberlo metido en ese lío y lamentándose por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Para él, ella no era culpable en absoluto, para nada, en lo más mínimo. Él disfrutaba el lío en el que estaba metido tanto como ella lo habría disfrutado si hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad en otro lugar, con otro rubio.

Otro rubio mucho más estúpido que estaba en este mismo momento forzando una cara seria, de pie unos dos metros frente a él y aferrándose a una lata medio vacía de cerveza como si de ello dependiera su vida. Si Brian no lo conociera mejor, habría jurado que el chico estaba en el infierno ahora mismo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a pensar de otra manera, cuando hacía un par de horas tenía las manos muy ocupadas con su novia en su coche sólo para enviarla de vuelta en un viaje de dos horas con una trafico terrible hacia el Estado Jardín? _¡Tan galante él! ¡Imbécil!_Brian pensó cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes. Ojos cuyo hipotético esplendor llenaba páginas y páginas de anhelantes poemas.

* * *

Brian escuchó al hombre de la noche con atención. Después de un poco de charla básica e inocua, finalmente James fue preguntado acerca de su trabajo. El joven parecía agradable, cordial e incluso humilde cuando habló de sus inicios en la arena política. Les habló de cómo consiguió su primer trabajo e incluso hizo reír cuando les dijo que uno de sus primeros jefes le dijo que nunca se acostumbraría a verlo como a un empleado que parecía que nunca estaba haciendo nada. No ayudaba a su tranquilidad que mientras lo decía, el jefe estaba mirando la lista de nómina y sus correspondientes salarios que tenía en sus manos. ¡Gulp! Los poderosos también sufren.

A pesar de las numerosas veces que trató de mover la atención de él, la conversación fue redirigida continuamente en su dirección. James sufrió de buen humor siendo el blanco de las bromas que los chicos hicieron sobre políticos y su baja confiabilidad. Así que, después de algunas preguntas persistentes, accedió a hablar de asuntos políticos.

Una de las cosas, Brian recordaba más fue lo que dijo acerca de que la gente solía pensar que un presidente, un gobernador o incluso un alcalde, iba a venir para salvarlos de la pobreza, la infelicidad, la enfermedad o cualquier demonio que los persiguiera; pero que no había mesías entre los políticos, de la misma manera que no había ninguna princesa encantada o príncipe azul cerca para traernos la felicidad sempiterna. Todos esos eran cuentos y fantasías. La política como la realidad era otra cosa.

Dijo también que la política no iba a resolverle la vida a la gente porque el curso de nuestra vida es principalmente consecuencia de una combinación de nuestras pequeñas decisiones diarias y nuestro no-elegido entorno, pero la gente no quiere darse cuenta de eso. La gente prefiere el cuento de hadas.

La política trata más bien de la captación de recursos (económicos, principalmente) y el uso correcto de los mismos. Acerca de facilitar el libre intercambio de productos, servicios, creación de empresas, la creación de puestos de trabajo y la funcionalidad del sistema de justicia. Acerca de establecer y mantener un orden y control en la sociedad en la forma de gobierno, de tener una policía y un ejército fuerte, así como el suministro de bienes para la población en forma de servicios médicos, educación, empleo, servicios públicos, entretenimiento y el aspirar a una mejor forma de vida.

James se quedó con ellos por un periodo no corto de tiempo, continuamente volviendo la vista para localizar a la chica en turquesa, quien le prestaba poca atención. Brian estaba justo a su lado y lo observaba con mucho interés. Notó que no habló nada más acerca de la política. Brian supuso que seguramente tenía preparado el discurso porque después de esas pocas declaraciones, evadió el tema con una facilidad asombrosa. En cuanto a otros temas, su opinión siempre fue concisa. No bebió alcohol y también eludió hablar de Helga.

La gente seguía dispersándose en pequeños grupos que mutaban de vez en cuando. En cierto momento, Brian vio a Sid tomar a Helga aparte y luego de hablar animadamente sobre algo mientras Helga simplemente escuchaba, vio también a medida que Sid hablaba el rostro de la chica pasaba de divertido a interesado y, finalmente, si como si considerara lo que se le dijo y la oyó decir '_Voy a pensarlo' _antes de dejar a Sid solo.

En otra parte del jardín donde James se había recluido para atender una llamada, Brian vio a un grupo de niñas de acercarse a él. Después de que terminó su llamada y se dio la vuelta, se encontró rodeado por Nadine, Nadia, Rhonda y Lila.

Brian caminó después hacia donde se encontraba el grupo más grande. Parecían estar hablando de la invitación que la West Hillwood High School extendió a su grupo a participar en un torneo de dos días que tendría lugar los próximos viernes y sábado. Se había invitado a los egresados de los últimos cinco años para que se sumaran a las actividades de recaudación de fondos para clases extracurriculares y el grupo había sido elegido para participar en algunas de las competiciones. Los equipos tenían que estar formados con jugadores de su clase de graduados exclusivamente y Eugene estaba a cargo de enlistar a los del equipo de béisbol. La escuela programaría un partido contra un equipo de otra clase.

Al parecer, Helga era ignorante de todo eso porque mostró sorpresa cuando Eugene le informó acerca de la hora de convocación pero tras una leve vacilación, confirmó su asistencia. Sid, Arnold, Helga y Park hasta ahora formaban parte del equipo porque eran de los más capaces. Gerald y Stinky se habían unido al equipo de baloncesto; Harold y Joey al equipo de fútbol. El resto de los chicos, es decir, él y Thad nunca fueron buenos para los deportes. Iggy y Phil eran más bien del tipo artístico y Peapod siempre fue demasiado elegante para unirse a cualquiera de ellos.

Thad comentó con él que deberían unirse al grupo que ayudaría en la instalación y atención de los puestos.

"Lo haremos, Thaddeus" le contestó. «Thaddeus», repitió en su mente, lo mismo que «Brian», «Stinky»,... ¿Quién más? Las chicas eran demasiado correctas para tener apodos tan infantiles como los de ellos. Thaddeus y Brian era un par de intentos exitosos de un grupo de aspirantes a adultos para mostrar respeto entre sus pares. No era cómodo llamar 'Curly' o 'Brainy' a chicos que habían alcanzado una altura de un metro ochenta. Por lo tanto, en algún momento durante la high school se había decidido que Brainy y Curly eran nombres irrespetuosos y medio tontos, y que a partir de allí se deberían llamar Thad y Brian, respectivamente. A él sin embargo, todavía le gustaba Brainy, la hacía parecer más cerebrito y Thad bueno, siempre estaba alterando la forma en que quería ser conocido. Stinky era un caso aparte, el muchacho amaba a su Stinky a pesar de que con el tiempo todos sabían que en realidad tenía un decente nombre de varón y que éste era Stanley como la mayoría de los hombres de su familia.

Rhonda hizo su notoria llegada al grupo cuando arrastraba una silla de jardín y haciendo que Gerald y Eugene movieran el sofá para hacerle sitio. Rhonda se sentó y cruzó las piernas de esa manera suya que atraía todos los ojos sobre ellas. También llevaba un vestidito corto, uno blanco que destacaba su bronceada belleza.

"Entonces Lila dijo que ya rompió con su _'novio'_" Rhonda informó al grupo, con cierta burla. "Dijo que va a probar las aguas antes de saltar de nuevo al mar"

"Es bueno ver que ha madurado" Sheena observó.

"Sí" Nadine agregó "Solía dar el brinco sin siquiera ver si había agua"

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los oyentes rió. El chisme siempre será tan unificador.

"¡Que divertido!" Patty señaló con la cabeza hacia el jardín "Parece que ya encontró a alguien nuevo" todos volvieron la cabeza vuelta para encontrarla riendo con James. Nadia también estaba riendo con ellos. A continuación, como entrenados, el grupo entero se volvió para ver a Helga, quien tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Todos anhelando la esperada réplica humorística, pero ésta no llegó. Phoebe le sacudió el brazo para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué?" preguntó después de un momento.

"La Señorita Perfección está poniendo su rutina de cortejo en James; con reverencia y todo" dijo Rhonda. "Estoy segura de que le encantaría estar envuelta en esos fuertes brazos" Helga tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlos. Todo el mundo esperaba ansiosamente su reacción.

"Parece que Nadia también hace su intento; ¡Míralos, nada más!" Helga esbozó una sonrisa. "Como que asemejan a las palomas y los pichones en el parque, aunque esto suele ocurrir al revés. El pichón suele hacer el baile y las palomas salen volando"

Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos. Estaban esperando casi cualquier reacción por parte de ella, pero no esto. Lo más esperado era que Helga levantándose y cargando contra sus rivales. Se miraron entre sí y luego a ella con caras de asombro.

"¿No estás… enojada?" Charlotte preguntó perpleja. Helga frunció el ceño por un segundo y los miró de nuevo con extrañeza.

"¿Porque están tratando de conquistar a James?" agitó su mano con desdén "Déjalas que tengan su oportunidad"

"¿No te molesta?" Sheena preguntó "Siempre te consideré un tipo de mujer más... _posesiva_"

"James ya está crecidito. Él debe saber lo que quiere" Helga se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo está siendo amable." Nadine dijo, mirando hacia el aludido.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Eugene le preguntó.

"Mira la reserva en sus ojos, la parte superior de su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante" La mayoría de ellos siguió mirándolos.

Phoebe preguntó entonces en voz baja a Helga

"¿Qué pasó? Estabas en otro mundo"

"Sid me tiene pensando" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿En su propuesta...?"

"¿...Que no puedo rechazar? Sí, en esa"

"¿Es tan buena?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Es una apuesta" Helga movió las cejas. Phoebe mostró preocupación.

"¿Qué se puede perder?" -le preguntó.

"Dinero. Pero sabiendo que el chico no tiene oportunidad..." dijo más pensativamente que divertida "Casi siento lástima por él, si no fuera porque es un cabezón" Ella sacudió la cabeza "Lo que me tiene pensando, sin embargo, es lo que él podría perder"

"¿Qué podría él perder?" Brian preguntó interesado. Helga lo miró, como si estuviera inconsciente de su presencia.

"No lo he decidido aún" dijo a los dos. Luego sonrió, mirando de nuevo a la escena que se estaba desarrollando debajo del viejo roble. "¿Crees que ya es hora de que vaya a rescatarlo o debería dejarlo sufrir un poco más?"

Lo dejó pasar y se quedó con el grupo durante más tiempo. Rhonda y las chicas estaban recordando a Lila hablar de los famosos que había conocido en su lugar de trabajo, en la estación de TV local. Ella dijo que había visto a Chris Evans y que el tipo era muy guapo, lo mismo de Jake Gyll... lo que sea y algunos otros actores, la mayoría de ellos héroes en películas basadas en historietas y que habían llegado a la estación para las entrevistas con respecto a sus películas; ella también comentó acerca de belleza Scarlett Johanson, la prima de Gerald de acuerdo con él, y Kim Kar... ¿qué? quién en palabras de Lila era demasiado pequeña pero con un gran trasero.

Brian encontró la plática poco interesante y prefirió escuchar a Thad hablar con los chicos acerca de la fama que tenía James de ser _'un tipo realmente duro'_ o _'tan severo que incluso los viejos políticos lo respetan'_. Cuando alguien le preguntó qué era exactamente lo que quería decir, Thad dijo con indiferencia que no tenía ni idea, que sólo estaba repitiendo lo que había oído. Brian se rió del _ingenio_ de Thad -recordando que el _raro _era Brian mismo - y se volvió a escuchar hablar a Phoebe y Helga con respecto a su viaje familiar a la Gran Manzana del día anterior. Poniendo atención en la charla, parecía que el vínculo entre padre e hija se estaba haciendo fuerte y que el Imperio Pataki finalmente tenía una heredera. Permanecieron en silencio durante algún tiempo hasta que Phoebe dio voz a los pensamientos de Brian, pero Helga ya estaba de pie, excusándose y marchando hacia su cita. James seguía hablando con Nadia y Lila cuando Helga llegó a su lado y se unió a la conversación.

* * *

Brian se lavó las manos en el lavabo de mármol listo para salir del baño. Él había ido al cuarto de baño situado en la esquina más lejana de un pasillo lateral en la terraza principal. La entrada a ese pasaje estrecho estaba justo antes de las escaleras y discretamente cubierta por varias macetas con amplio follaje. No le gustaba la idea de ir al otro baño, el más cercano al lugar donde sus amigos la estaban pasando.

A esta hora, la mayor parte de los asistentes se encontraban aquí en la terraza superior. Sentados en sillones, sofás o incluso tirados en la tapicería. El ambiente estaba todavía vivo, pero Brian estaba pensando que ya era hora de irse a casa. Con esto en mente, salió por el pasillo y estaba a punto de doblar la esquina hacia la terraza cuando oyó la voz de Helga proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

"...contenta de ver que su encanto sigue intacto" su habitual aire burlón estaba presente "No te había visto en acción en mucho tiempo"

Brian se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que Helga ya estaba también en la terraza. Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño ella estaba aún por el roble con las chicas y James.

"¿En acción?" era la voz de James, también traviesa.

Así que probablemente estaban en el área de las macetas a la entrada del pasillo ya que sus voces sonaban cerca. Brian pensó que él aún podía salir del pasillo, pero no quería interrumpir lo que él pensaba debería ser su primera momento juntos y solos desde su llegada.

"Bueno, creo que he escuchado suficientes risitas tontas esta noche para una provisión de por vida" dijo arrastrando las palabras, divertida. El sonido de sus tacones dijo a Brian que debería estar de pie junto a la barandilla.

"De eso no hay duda" hubo una pausa y luego de un leve ruido que se escuchó, preguntó "¿Te ríes de ese modo alguna vez, Helga?" James preguntó en voz baja y con curiosidad.

Una cascada de vibrantes risitas –innegablemente femeninas- siguió a su pregunta pero era una clara imitación de esas chicas en _mangas _japonesas.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hago, _bucko!_" exclamó con su voz normal después de su actuación. Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego añadió con un murmullo gutural "También puedo ronronear si quiero"

Brian dejó el lugar donde había estado para moverse ágilmente a través del pasillo a un lugar donde también podía verlos. La oscuridad y los arbustos lo mantendrían fuera de vista. Luego, escuchó a James diciendo con su voz profunda.

"Me encanta ese sonido"

Helga murmuró algo que sonó como _'no te acostumbres'_, pero Brian sospechaba que era su mente sólo repitiendo lo que la había oído decir en tales situaciones. Desde su posición actual, también era capaz de observar. Ellos estaban de pie en la esquina izquierda de la cubierta y parcialmente cubiertos de la pandilla por un arbusto de palma grande cuya sombra los protegía. Helga tenía los antebrazos en la barandilla y apoyaba su peso sobre ellos. James estaba a su izquierda y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿No está tu padre preocupado por ti?"

"No, es casi medianoche. Él sabe que iba a estar con Rhonda" fue su respuesta.

"¿Estabas pensando en pasar la noche aquí?"

"No exactamente. Hoy ha sido un día difícil. Quiero dormir en mi propia cama y despertar tarde mañana" suspiró. Permanecieron en silencio durante aproximadamente un minuto.

"Sabía que eras buena en los deportes y todo, pero yo no sabía que tanto" dijo con admiración "Venciste a una chica que ha estado entrenando duro durante años para competir en circuitos internacionales. Eso es notable"

"Bueno, nunca debes subestimar a una Pataki" dijo con arrogancia, pero después de un momento dijo más asertivamente "Susan es muy buena, sin embargo. Vencerla no fue una tarea fácil. Creo que falló porque se confió demasiado de su status de _pro_".

"¿Quieres darme a entender que no hay forma de que las influencias de Rhonda tuvieran algo que ver con tu triunfo?" James la provocó.

"Realmente espero que estés bromeando" Helga se molestó "Si Rhonda hizo algo no me lo dijo. No me habría esforzado tanto"

"Bueno, Julia Jameson y su hija estaban realmente furiosas cuando te vieron allí"

"Sí... pero tuve la impresión de que era porque estaba_ contigo_..." Helga dijo tentativamente.

"Me alegro de que Missy estuviera allí para contarlo. Ella y Mike estaban entre los espectadores" dijo, ignorando la insinuación de Helga. "Eso te dejó a ti fuera de ese lío. Como quiera me preocupé. Esas eran miradas asesinas"

"Es bueno ver que te diste cuenta" se rió "¿Te gustaría estar en los zapatos de una mujer por un día?"

"No, gracias. Prefiero nuestro estilo. Los golpes a puño limpio son más justos" suspiró. "¿Estás segura de que no intentaron nada?" Helga se volvió a verlo medio divertida.

"¿Hacerme qué? ¿Estas educadas damas de clase alta…? No arriesgarían su… prestigio... por algo tan banal"

"Creo que tienes una imagen inexacta de esa sociedad" James se rió a carcajadas "Es un hecho común ver a las mujeres actuar de manera poco elegante en la actualidad Créeme, estaban tratando de hacerte pagar"

"¡Eso es tan triste de escuchar!" el lado cínico de Helga estaba presente en su voz " entonces me alegro de haber dejado el lugar temprano. No me gusta ver a las mujeres haciendo el ridículo"

"¿Estás compadeciéndote de las Jameson?"

"Mmmhmm" Helga parecía pensativa y luego preguntó con curiosidad "¿Alguna vez has pensado que por desgracia, a veces somos los villanos en la vida de otras personas?"

James miró con extrañeza, como si evaluara sus palabras.

"Nunca lo había visto así antes... pero supongo que tienes razón" hizo una pausa como organizar sus pensamientos "Quiero decir, vamos por la vida haciendo las cosas a nuestra manera. Como en este caso, por ejemplo, hiciste un esfuerzo que te consiguió el aplauso y un premio. Sin embargo, la persona que acabas de vencer también tienen su propia historia. Allí, tu eres el villano" Dijo pensativamente "Tengo que decirlo. Eso es profundo"

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con interés, de repente su cara cambió a esa sonrisa falsa de ella.

"Si estás pensando en usar mi frase en uno de tus discursos, me tienes que pagar derechos de autor" su voz era bromista de nuevo.

"Yo no hago discursos, tú lo sabes" dijo él con gravedad.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esa cosa que haces que tienen a todos esos _'sabiondos' _hablando de ti todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo llamas eso que haces cuando te dices a tus clientes qué hacer, cómo actuar?" preguntó ella, desafiante.

"Tú ya lo sabes. Es lo mismo que haces todo el tiempo cuando hablas con Phoebe o tus amigos o incluso a su padre. Dirigir, asesorar, aconsejar... Llámalo como quieras"

"Entonces ... ¿Por qué la publicidad? Todavía no lo entiendo" ella lo miró con confusión.

"¿Por qué quieres entenderlo?"

"No entendí tu explicación. Quiero decir..." había bajado su voz.

"Tal vez porque no traté de explicarlo" él la cortó, riéndose. "Es un asunto privado, Helga"

"Sabes que si quieres que lo olvide esa es la peor manera de lograrlo" insistió. James se encogió de hombros y se volvió a ver el jardín, divertido. "Creo que fue una equivocación…" Helga aventuró, todavía en voz baja, como tratando de hacerlo ceder "Usaron tu imagen sin tu consentimiento y... eso causó todo el desastre"

El joven pareció pensar por un segundo y luego pronunció, sin sonreír.

"Tu conjetura es bastante exacta. Tú ya sabes que yo trabajo directamente con los candidatos y sus directores de campaña o con el partido, exclusivamente; no con los medios. Soy un consejero externo. Yo no pertenezco al partido a pesar de ser uno de sus miembros"

Helga pensó por unos momentos. Luego habló retomando la conversación anterior

"Bueno, yo sólo estoy interesada en el uso de mi frase. Si el partido o tú la usan, lo voy a saber y voy a hacerte pagar"

"¿Por qué no la puedo utilizar de a gratis?" él se acercó a ella. Ella sonrió y se volvió con reticencia hacia el jardín, de nuevo inclinándose sobre la barandilla.

"De ninguna manera, tendrás que pagarme" James sonrió y después de una leve vacilación, él también se volvió a ver el jardín, copiando la postura de Helga. Cayeron en un silencio.

"¡Maldita sea Louisa Jameson! Yo quería probar ese postre" Helga se quejó después de un tiempo.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Un nudo en el estómago?"

"No, mi estómago es fuerte. Pensé que si lo tomaba, me tomaría una foto cuando lo estuviera comiendo y la enviaría a Facebook"

Su risa alegre se escuchó de nuevo mientras James negaba con la cabeza.

"¡Las cosas que piensa esa cabeza tuya!" el tipo volvió a sonreír "Le pediré a mamá que te guarde uno, si quieres"

"Nah" ella hizo una pausa "No fue tan desagradable… me refiero a la fiesta. Tu mamá la estaba pasando bien"

"Sí, estoy sorprendido. El problema con su amiga no le molestó en lo absoluto" y añadió aún más asombrado "incluso cuando ella es madrina de Louisa y Julia lo es de Missy"

"¿Qué?" Helga le preguntó con asombro, dando un paso atrás para verlo mejor "hubiera entendido si se hubiera enojado conmigo. Me alegro de que aún tengo un poco de auto-control. Por lo menos no me convertí en Hulk y comencé a golpear gente alrededor" se rió de buena gana. Después de un momento, le preguntó con curiosidad "Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿me habrías detenido?"

Él se rió entre dientes, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

"Creo que hubiera dejado que reinara tu voluntad" él también estaba sonriendo "Sobre todo si te hubieras ido hasta esa mesa del fondo, en la que estaba ese cerdo" la expresión de James se oscureció de repente.

Helga miró de nuevo, con simpatía.

"¿Quieres que golpee a tu papá? Lo haré. Ésta si de gratis"

"Yo te adoraría para siempre" suspiró y bajó la cabeza, frotándose el pelo oscuro con frustración.

"Sería genial tener tu eterna adoración, Robert" Helga se meció en sus pies.

"¡No me llames así!" James reaccionó casi con violencia y se volvió a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu papá? ¿Por qué te llama ahora así?"

"Su nueva manera de divertirse, tal vez" Brian se sorprendió de ver al joven tan alterado. Su voz se escuchaba normal, pero su cara se contrajo "Realmente no quiero hablar de él en este momento"

"Ni nunca" Helga dio un paso atrás al ver su reacción, levantando sus manos abiertas frente a ella "¡Hey! Yo estoy de tu lado"

Hubo un par de minutos que pasaron en silencio en los cuales Brian estaba seguro de que ambos estaban a gusto a pesar del arrebato del joven castaño. La escena era un poco extraña sin embargo. Parecían viejos amigos, pero Brian se preguntó cuándo fue que se volvieron amigos, dada la obvia diferencia de edad y pese al interés casi palpable que él tenía en ella. Brian no se dio cuenta que habían comenzado a hablar de nuevo hasta que oyó a Helga decir:

"... sin embargo, creí que íbamos a mi casa cuando salimos de casa de tus padres"

"Pensé que querías volver con tus amigos. Parecía que estabas pasando un buen rato con ellos"

"Bueno. Este verano sólo he tenido la oportunidad de verlos una ocasión antes. De hecho, ya se quejan sobre el poco tiempo que he estado dedicando a ellos" suspiró.

"Creo que escuché a Bob quejándose de la misma cosa el lunes" James dijo en voz baja. Brian tuvo que esforzarse para seguir oyendo.

"Sí" se rió "Pero él lo dijo sólo porque quería que lo escucharas" James también se rió, asintiendo. Luego hubo otra pausa; ésta si estaba llena de tensión.

"Sé que ya lo he preguntado" James hizo una pausa porque Helga se movió incómoda, pero luego siguió "y sé que no quieres hablar de eso tampoco, pero necesito saber si..." su voz se fue apagando.

Cuando Helga no habló en un plazo razonable de tiempo, él continuó.

"¿Está realmente cuidando de ti?" su tono era grave. Helga escondió su rostro de él e hizo una larga pausa antes de hablar.

"Ya te dije que sí" dijo ella finalmente, exhalando. Ahora ella lo interrumpió cuando él trató de hablar "Yo sé por qué eres tan escéptico con respecto a eso... pero yo ya no lo quiero recordar" él le tocó el brazo "Sí, tal vez no es tan difícil ya, pero todavía duele" ella tomó una bocanada de aire y añadió tono vacilante "Tengo que dar crédito a Bob, sin embargo. Él está haciendo un esfuerzo este año y tal vez debería decir que se ve excelente pero lo dejaremos sólo en bueno... él ahora es más justo, más prudente y compuesto... Lo he visto luchando tratando de mantener a raya a su temperamento" sonrió con tristeza. "Miriam dice que ahora es incluso divertido y eso ya es algo"

"Estoy muy feliz de saberlo" él vaciló. "Yo... no" suspiró "no importa"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Hubo otro largo silencio hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

"Gracias" murmuró. James volteó todo su cuerpo para mirarla.

"¿Por qué?" Su voz era aún más baja.

"Por toda tu preocupación. Siempre mostraste bondad, desde el primer día. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes…" su vista se fue al suelo mientras inhalaba profundamente. "Nos dejamos de ver tan de repente que…"

"No lo digas... por favor" le tomó la mano, pero la soltó de inmediato. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Brian se puso tenso. De alguna manera, sintió que el ambiente se tensó cuando ambos se movieron incómodos por unos instantes eternos. Helga finalmente fijó su vista en él, quien no se había quitado los ojos de su cara todo el tiempo.

"Creo que me voy a extrañarte... otra vez... quiero decir... ya sabes... la semana que viene... no tenerte cerca…" su voz se fue apagando y volvió la cabeza hacia el jardín como si estuviera avergonzada por sus propias palabras.

James exhaló con exasperación antes de tomarle la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

"No tienes por qué…" él la miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban "Vente conmigo" le pidió en un murmullo.

Helga se quedó inmóvil, pero fue apenas un instante antes de que su suave risa llenara el aire. Brian vio a todos en la mesa observando atentos la escena en silencio, bueno, lo que podían ver desde su posición. Brian estaba seguro de que no podían escuchar nada, excepto esta extraña y cálida risa que salió de los labios de la rubia.

"No sabía que necesitaras otro matón" se cuadró frente a él "Espero que no quieras que vista ese sexy uniforme escolar y que cargue siempre un sable" la burla en su voz estaba de nuevo presente.

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?" James exhaló ruidosamente por la nariz, antes de dirigir su vista a la calle bordeada de árboles en frente de la casa, su respiración sonaba forzada. Un minuto o tal vez más tiempo pasó cuando volvió a hablar.

"Mira... no estoy diciendo que no estoy disfrutando todo esto" su voz parecía ahora tranquila "tal vez incluso más de lo que debería..." calló. Helga se había movido en su lugar ansiosamente desde que él empezó a hablar, pero no dio un paso atrás cuando él cerró la distancia.

"Gee, James, yo... yo... - tal vez…" comenzó ella cuando él la interrumpió.

"No pudiste haber malinterpretado las señales que estoy seguro te envié" afirmó. Su voz era firme, pero Brian pudo detectar cierta impaciencia y sus puños se cerraron "Han pasado años desde la última vez que perseguí a una chica tan... _tenazmente_..." James hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente "No estoy acostumbrado a ser el que está esperando a que alguien tenga tiempo para estar conmigo"

"¿Eso es un reproche? Nunca te pedí..." Helga replicó de inmediato.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo es! Sólo estoy exponiendo mi punto"

"No tenía ni idea que pensabas de esa manera" se encogió de hombros "Pensé que estabas simplemente siendo amable"

"¿Amable?" Se burló "Las flores, las llamadas insistentes, los diarios esfuerzos para conseguir que salieras conmigo..."

"Bueno, tal vez sí vi las pistas, pero…" ella lo miró "…eres todo un caballero. Parecías contento con la situación en la que estábamos. Nunca actuaste como... esos idiotas manos largas…. Ese es el cortejo al que estoy acostumbrada. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que yo albergara... no sé... esperanzas... _con respecto a ti?_" dijo cínicamente, luego suspiró profundo. "Disfruto mucho de tu compañía, sin embargo, de tu caballerosidad"

"Yo también disfruto tu compañía. Siempre la he disfrutado" estiró sus manos para tomar las de ella y tiró de ellas para detener su retroceso "Pero eso no significa que eso es todo lo que he estado buscando…"

"Sheeesh… quiero decir, no lo vi venir... No me lo esperaba" dijo como para sí misma. Helga bajó la cabeza y negó con ella, como para despejar su mente.

James volvió a hablar, pero Brian no fué capaz de oír las primeras palabras que dijo muy rápido.

"-antes. Al pensar en ello tal vez tengas razón, quiero decir, tal vez no fui muy claro" admitió casi con calma. Buscó su rostro "Tal vez no te empuje más por miedo…" ahora estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Brian estaba casi seguro de que si ella no había dado un paso atrás era porque estarían en el rango de visión de sus amigos.

"¿Miedo?" Ella reaccionó a la palabra volteando rápidamente para verlo a la cara e inclinó la suya ligeramente. Él era claramente más alto que ella por alrededor de quince centímetros, pero ella se las arregló para que sus labios quedaran lo suficientemente cerca. Brian conocía a Helga lo suficiente para saber que ella estaba de alguna manera poniendo un acto. Las manos de James habían viajado hasta sus brazos, sus dedos acariciaban la suave piel, casi llegando a la línea de las heridas visibles de sus hombros.

"No quería remover cosas viejas; traerte malos recuerdos…" James dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios, sus ojos nunca dejando los de la rubia. El chico en el oscuro pasillo estaba absorto en la reacción de Helga. Ella se quedó inmóvil, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que iba a suceder, lo que ella quería que sucediera.

Brian se estremeció cuando el viento sopló. Sabía que no habían percibido su presencia, pero no estaba seguro si los demás lo habían visto. Una cosa era '_oír por casualidad'_ y una completamente diferente '_estar al acecho para ver'_, y aun cuando siempre había pasado desapercibido, había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta. Ahora mismo, él no quería ser visto, pero mucho menos quería ver, lamentablemente retroceder ahora era imposible.

"¿Malos recuerdos?" Ella murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y cerrando aún más la distancia entre ellos, sus pequeñas manos hormigueándole en los costados. Ella ronroneó entonces, mirándolo a los ojos "En cuanto a ti concierne, yo no tengo ningún un mal recuerdo"

James lanzó un gruñido cuando puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y la empujó hacia él casi con brusquedad, yendo directo por sus labios con el entero consentimiento de la rubia. Sus labios apenas se habían tocado cuando la voz por lo general suave de Phoebe interrumpió en voz alta.

"¡Helga! ¿Qué jersey dijiste que estarías usando el viernes?"

El cuerpo de Helga tembló involuntariamente y bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad. El suspiro profundo de James ocultó su maldición. Él mantuvo su cuerpo rodeado con sus brazos; su cabeza despeinada presionada contra el hueco de su cuello. Dio un beso en su cabello y murmuró con voz muy baja pero clara _'larguémonos-de-aquí' _contra su pelo a lo que ella asintió. Permanecieron algunos momentos más en esa posición mientras que entre el grupo las chicas estaban molestando a Phoebe en el otro extremo de la terraza, quien no lucía para nada arrepentida.

Segundos más tarde, James le apretó suavemente el brazo. Ella salió de él lentamente y sin mirarlo de nuevo, caminó con frescura hacia sus amigos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué camiseta?" preguntó desde la mitad del camino.

Brian observaba atentamente a James. Él la vio alejarse por un momento y luego se volvió hacia el pasillo donde Brian estaba escondido, y observó con atención durante largos, inquietos segundos antes de sacar su celular y marcar sin mirarlo. Un apagado pillido se oyó abajo en la calle.

"Nos dirigimos a mi casa, a pie" dijo.

Una respuesta sorda se oyó a través del aparato._ 'Copiado_. _Necesitamos tres minutos para despejar el camino'_ James confirmó con un murmullo y cortó la llamada. _'Mi casa a pie' _Brian repitió en su mente, tratando de deshacerse de su ansiedad. ¿Se dio cuenta de que Brian estaba allí? De inmediato, el sonido de un motor se escuchó y el coche negro rodó para arriba de la calle. James merodeó en el lugar por un par de minutos, antes de caminar lentamente hacia Helga.

Brian podía jurar que no había sido visto. Nunca nadie lo había hecho. Y si acaso esta vez fue descubierto estaba seguro de que James no lo confrontaría, así que él sacó su teléfono para comprobar su bandeja de entrada. Afortunadamente, él tenía un par de mensajes con los que se mantuvo ocupado mientras los leía y respondía a medida que se acercaba sigilosamente al grupo.

"... el de Eugene, estaría bien entonces" Helga estaba diciendo "me parece estúpido hacer un nuevo uniforme únicamente para que sea utilizado un día" estaba hablando en su usual, imperiosa manera "¿Dónde está el objetivo de recaudar fondos si van a utilizar el dinero en caprichos?" ella parecía tan controlada, tan Helga.

"Siempre se podrían vender, sabes" aclaró Rhonda.

"Negocio redondo" dijo cáustica "Otra camiseta. Eso es exactamente lo que necesita mi armario" Miró por encima del hombro cuando percibió a James acercándose. "Bueno, chicos. Creo que los veré por ahí"

Era extraño ver a todos en silencio, como si estuvieran en el cine viendo atentamente la escena. Era divertido, sin embargo, darse cuenta de que Helga aún tenía tal control sobre ellos, aun cuando Arnold había probado ese control hoy con su entrometimiento y ella misma había decidido soltarse un poco. Bueno, no tan poco, considerando la reciente escena. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a burlarse de ella por lo que todo el mundo vio, como seguro que lo harían si se tratara de cualquier otra persona.

"¿Vas a ir a animar el juego de Helga, James?" Eugene preguntó cuando el aludido llegó el grupo.

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿El viernes, has dicho?" incluso cuando era un adulto hecho y derecho, Brian se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultar la contenta sonrisa en su cara.

"Once de la mañana" confirmó Eugene.

"Los juegos de Helga siempre atrajeron multitudes" informó Harold "Hubo incluso peleas en el campo"

"Suena prometedor. Voy a intentar..." comenzó, pero fue cortado por un gritito agudo.

"¡Tus ojos...!" Nadia graznó.

Helga se volvió a verla, con cautela. Cuando encontró los ojos de Nadia en ella, dijo groseramente:

"¿Qué tienen?" Nadia se encogió de hombros, tensa, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Todos miraban a los dos ahora, expectantes.

"Son azules" dijo Nadia finalmente. Ahora todo el mundo la estaba mirando a ella, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Helga levantó las cejas y frunció el ceño, confundida.

"¡Criminal! Yo que quería mantenerlo en secreto" se acercó por la parte de atrás a un asiento y tomó su bolso y su chal "los tuyos también, por cierto" entonces caminó hacia Phoebe y la abrazó por detrás. "Gracias amiga". Phoebe resplandeció.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?" Rhonda le preguntó, mirando a Helga fijamente. Brian se dio cuenta de que Nadia estaba en lo cierto. Los ojos de Helga irradiaban azul esta noche. "Estamos pensando en ir al cine"

"Mañana es de Bob" dijo llanamente "pero siempre puedo llamarte…" se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la entrada principal "No te molestes con llevarnos a la puerta, _Rhondaloid_"

"Yo no voy a estropear tu salida, querida" Rhonda dejó escapar con malicia "Hay un escondrijo entre los árboles justo antes de la entrada, simplemente digo" algunas de las chicas se rieron. James se despidió con un simple _'buenas noches' _y la siguió. La sonrisa pedante seguía en su rostro.

"_Auf Wiedersehen _entonces, perdedores" dijo ella sin darse la vuelta, sabiendo perfectamente que todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. Helga había disminuido su paso para dejar que James la alcanzara justo antes de desaparecer de la vista.

Brian se sentó y se alegró de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia o ausencia. Observó a sus compañeros comenzar a hablar acerca de la pareja de nuevo. Las chicas como era de esperar hablaban charla habitual con respecto a su gallardía y a la suerte de Helga. Eran un buen grupo de amigas porque todas parecían felices por ella, incluso Lila, quien comentó que ella nunca pensó que vería el día en que Helga se paseara en público con algun pretendiente. Brian compartió sus palabras.

De hecho, después de la primera impresión, Brian se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente feliz por ella. Era evidente que le gustaba el tipo porque de lo contrario habría actuado de otra manera. Por otra parte, se dio cuenta de que también le gustaba James hasta ahora. Era claro que él se preocupaba por ella, y que sobre todo, la respetaba, además, el hecho de ser mayor obligaría a Helga para tomarlo en serio, porque a la niña le había faltado siempre un hombre que respetar.

En cuanto a sus amigos varones, Brian no podía dejar de notar que no parecían tan felices. La mayoría de ellos no hablaba, sólo escuchaba la conversación de las niñas con el rostro adusto. Brian sonrió para sí mismo cuando se comprendió que los chicos eran tan infantiles; estaban celosos de que un hombre formal les estaba quitando a su amiga. Sin embargo, lo agrio de algunos rostros mostraba que podría deberse a que alguien se les había adelantado en ganar sus atenciones en lugar de ellos. A Brian le gustaba pensar que él conocía que el grupo de jóvenes muy bien, pero tal vez él había pasado por alto algunos signos o los chicos habían cambiado…

Para él, Helga siempre fue la estrella más brillante del cielo. Tal vez algunos de sus amigos acababan de captar este hecho. Cada uno de ellos se veía triste. Desde Stinky y Sid, que parecían un poco gruñones hasta la coqueta y relajada actitud usual de Gerald que parecía ahora eclipsada. Harold no estaba comiendo ni bebiendo y eso era algo. Arnold había despedazado ya varios vasos de plástico rojo. Los chicos que solían correr y saltar detrás de cualquier estrella fugaz y nunca le prestaron atención al enorme sol siempre brillante por encima de ellos, iluminándolo todo. Seguro que no eran más que un puñado de idiotas. Se lo merecían los pobres pendejos.

* * *

A/N. No poseo Hey Arnold!

Ni tengo Harry Potter, Pottermore, Hulk, los nombres de los actores y actrices mencionados o cualquier otra MR encontrada en este capítulo o en el resto de la historia.

Sólo soy propietaria la trama y los Personajes Originales (OC).

Quiero señalar que la trama entera es una fantasía, cualquier verosimilitud a la vida real es pura y exclusivamente casual, lo digo también por lo que viene más adelante.

La cuenta que Brian menciona es real y pertenece a una amiga mía. Ella estaría aceptando invitaciones.

Además, les advierto que esta historia va a cambiar pronto de clasificación T a M, si le pierden la pista esta podría ser la razón.

Ya nos veremos y gracias a mis fieles lectores y a los que dejan Reviews. Nep2uune, aubdzall, Steph, José Ramiro y eXtraNIo en inglés. Guys, I haven't forgotten you. Next chapter is coming up next week, if everything goes the right way. En español mil gracias a hel201, diana carolina, letifiesta, EleonorPataki and Sweet-sol, sus comentarios me hacen sonreír y me dan ánimos para pasar horas en frente de la computadora aun cuando mis niños lloran de hambre detrás de mí. No se crean, es broma.

Escrito originalmente en diciembre de 2011

Publicado en febrero de 2012 en inglés. Publicado en español 28 de diciembre de 2012.

Estas fechas me sirven de referencia. Gracias a todos.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 19  
Información Inútil**_

* * *

"¿Seguro que 'tas bien, Shortman?"

La cabeza de Arnold descansaba sobre la mesa. Por su mente no cruzó la idea de que a su abuelo le resultaría extraño. Se sentía cansado, fragmentado, muy hueco como para preocuparse por el mundo, pero aun así, pudo sentir cuando Phil dobló el periódico de la tarde y lo observó con atención. Era la enésima vez que había preguntado y no había obtenido aún una respuesta. A Arnold le gustaría no estar consciente de nada pero sabía exactamente lo que venía a continuación.

"¿Seguro que 'tas bien, Shortman?"

¿Cuánto tiempo más le preguntaría? Arnold cerró los ojos para reunir la fuerza necesaria para abrir la boca.

"Sí abuelo, estoy bien" finalmente el joven respondió, pero no se movió un centímetro; el anciano quiso tomar ventaja ahora que el chico había reaccionado.

"No te ves nada bien en absoluto" Observó "No desayunaste y ahora nomás 'tas jugando con la comida. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te vi tan noqueado. ¿'Tas seguro de que no necesitas de los consejos de tu abuelo? Sabes que mi sabios consejos siempre te han ayudado".

"Por supuesto" respondió lánguidamente, volviendo la cabeza en el otro lado para observarlo.

"Bueno. Simplemente dime cuál es tu problema. ¿Tiene algo que ver con que esa gente que ha llamado toda la mañana? Les dije que estabas fuera. No podría decirle a esa educada señorita que mi nieto estaba inconsciente en el suelo de su habitación, bloqueando la entrada".

_No estaba desmayado en el suelo_... pero ¿qué sentido tenía discutir eso? Así pues, se limitó a gruñir... antes de explicar.

"Ya hablé con ellos... no podían encontrar un archivo... gran problema tienen con ese nuevo tipo en el archivo." ¡Increíble! Le tomó un minuto entero pronunciar esas pocas palabras. Phil lo observó por mucho rato antes de empezar todo de nuevo.

"Si no es eso, entonces, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser...?" Parecía reflexionar consigo mismo "¡Por el amor de Dios! Tiene algo que ver con tu chica. ¿Está embarazada, Shortman? ¿Es por eso qué vino?"

"Abuelo, ¡No! ¡Ella no está embarazada!" Arnold finalmente levantó la cabeza, sonrojándose ante la sugerencia del viejo.

"Bien, es bueno saberlo" silbó relajándose "por un momento pensé lo peor... bueno... al menos todos pudimos ver que no es por falta de intentos, ¿verdad, Shortman?" el anciano se rió socarronamente pero con dificultad al mismo tiempo.

"¡Abuelo!" Arnold se alarmó y lo calló, agregando en voz baja "¡Alguien te puede escuchar!"

"Eso es exactamente lo que su abuela te decía hace dos noches, pero supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado para escuchar..."

Arnold se quejó. Su rubor llegó a sus oídos. Tomó su plato y se lo llevó a la basura.

"No tires eso; todavía pasa por aquí Kokoschka. Podríamos dárselo. Ese pobre trapo viejo siempre tiene hambre."

"¿Viene todavía Oskar por aquí?" Arnold preguntó, contento de que la conversación se apartara de él. "Espero que no venga a molestar a Suzie"

"¡Nah! El cobarde tiene miedo del señor Green. Él sólo viene a platicar a veces y ver lo que puede pescar" Phil suspiró con cansancio. Arnold observó con preocupación cómo su viejo abuelo miraba por la ventana. Noventa y tres años no eran fáciles de llevar, y a pesar de que Phil había estado siempre en buen estado de salud, Arnold estaba preocupado. Este verano lo había encontrado visiblemente más viejo; como nunca antes. "¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Extrañas a tu novia, es eso? Pensé que estarías feliz. Después de todo, ella acaba de pasar la noche aquí, pero creo que nada es suficiente para el amor joven"

"No es eso, abuelo" Arnold colocó el plato envuelto en papel de aluminio sobre la estufa y la botella de soda en la nevera. "Creo que debería irme. Tengo que llevar a Gerald a recoger las piezas de repuesto de su coche."

"Espero que Gerald te ayude a levantar esa cara. Si no te conociera, me atrevería a decir que esa Pataki te está molestando otra vez. Ella era la única que recuerdo que te volvía loco de esta manera" Phil se rió entre dientes. Arnold se volvió a ver a su abuelo quien tambien lo miraba. Él gimió. "¿Cómo está ella, a propósito?"

"Bien, supongo" masticó, sintiendo su estómago revolverse otra vez.

"¿Finalmente consiguieron verla?" Arnold frunció el ceño observando a Phil una vez más "Gerald dijo que no la habían visto últimamente. Creo que incluso dijo que la echaba de menos, pero no estoy seguro de haber oído bien" Él se rió entre dientes otra vez "¿Está la chica ocupada con ese fanfarrón de su padre otra vez?"

Los labios de Arnold eran una fina línea ya. Allí estaba otra vez, que esa pesadez en la boca del estómago. Trató de hablar, pero las comisuras de su boca se fueron para abajo y sabía que no podría ser capaz de hablar sin escupir la bilis subiendo por su garganta. Se volvió para inclinarse sobre el lavabo y abrió el grifo justo a tiempo. Una oleada de arcadas le hizo convulsionar y vomitar la comida que se había obligado a comer.

"¡Dios mío, estás enfermo!" Phil estaba a su lado, tan pronto como pudo "y yo molestándote con esa chica. Siéntate, Arnold. Voy a llamar a alguien para que te ayude" se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando Arnold habló.

"Estoy bien, abuelo." alcanzó a decir antes de que volviera a escupir. "Debe ser un efecto retrasado"

"¿'Tas seguro?"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Ayer de verdad me pasé". Tomó un pequeño sorbo de agua "Me voy ahora, este olor..." hizo una señal en torno a la cocina "me está fastidiando. Nos vemos más tarde".

"Ten cuidado, Shortman... y tómalo con calma; incluso cuando parece, alcohol nunca se acaba".

Arnold sonrió tranquilizador a Phil y salió de la cocina. La risa de Phil lo siguió todo el camino hasta el garaje para sacar el Packard. Todavía se sentía culpable de usar el viejo coche para cualquier vuelta, pero ya que vivía fuera de la ciudad la mayor parte del año, Arnold no había sentido la necesidad de comprar un coche para sí mismo. En Boston, él sabía que podía contar con el de Gerald o incluso el de Helga cuando lo necesitaba; además Phil siempre decía que el Packard era un rencoroso compinche y que si trajeran otro coche a la casa, probablemente no encendería nunca de nuevo.

Al cerrar la puerta del garaje, se quedó pensando en esas palabras. Ahora él estaba experimentando exactamente esa situación. Se sentía como un compinche resentido que se negaba a empezar de nuevo. Observó el interior del viejo coche en detalle. ¿Se sentiría así el carro? ¿De verdad?

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Arnold se regañó. Por supuesto que no, era sólo una pila de acero, asientos cómodos y caucho con un motor viejo. ¿Qué sabía él acerca de los celos? ¿Qué es lo que podría saber acerca de sentirte como si hubieras sido golpeado sin descanso hasta que tus entrañas estuvieran destrozadas por completo?

¿_Era acaso un idiota?_ ¿O cómo lo había llamado Gerald anoche? _¿Un pinche pendejo?_ Arnold negó con la cabeza. En realidad no podía recordarlo ahora, pero sabía que había sido llamado aún peor. Gerald y él no pudieron seguir hablando porque era el turno de Arnold de conducir a Thad, Joey y Gerald a sus hogares. Gerald fue el primero en dejar y Arnold tuvo que soportar las burlas y chismes de Thad y Joey acerca de '_la pareja dorada'_.

¿Por qué no dejar atrás el tema ya? Todo el mundo sentía la necesidad de comentar algo al respecto. De hecho, ese había sido casi el único tema tratado después de su partida. Por supuesto, nadie sabía nada de verdad e incluso Phoebe parecía sorprendida ultimadamente por el camino que tomaron las cosas. Bueno, eso era sólo porque al principio la apuesta común era que ellos compartían una especie de amistad. Phoebe dijo que las palabras de Helga habían sido _'Estoy viéndolo'_y la información de Rhonda resultó ser en realidad solo rumores.

Ella dijo que el hombre estaba de vacaciones _forzadas _pero el tipo recibió varias llamadas durante la noche y que era obvio que eran de trabajo, además ¿Quién pagaría por los guardaespaldas de un tipo sin trabajo? Él ni siquiera mordió el anzuelo Rhonda puso para tratar de averiguar el lugar en el que vivía aunque Brian dijo que debería estar muy cerca, porque no utilizarían el coche para llegar allí.

¡Qué demonios! ¡Aquí estaba él perdiendo el tiempo pensando en el mismo hombre cuya existencia quería ignorar! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Helga al salir con ese tipo? ¿Sabía ella lo que le haría eso a su reputación? ¡La historia de Wolfgang no era nada comparada con esto! Y ese imbécil... ¿No se daba cuenta de que era demasiado viejo para ella? ¿Era esto alguna treta que Big Bob preparó o qué?

Arnold negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que todo eso era algo extraño. Helga no podía pasar de la secrecía a exhibirse en público tan fácil y tan rápido. Estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con lo que ella dijo acerca de que la próxima vez se lo iba a dejar bien claro.

_¿Era eso? ¿Ella quería demostrarle...?_

Arnold sacudió la cabeza para barrer la imagen que ardía en su mente; la imagen de ese idiota tomándola por la cintura e inclinándose para besarla.

_¡Era su cintura!, ¡ Suya!, ¡De Arnold, Maldita sea! _Arnold respiró profundamente para disminuir la revoltura de su estómago de nuevo._ ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar su cabello ¿Cómo ella le permitió siquiera acercársele?_

Arnold aparcó el coche en la acera y entró en el parque. Necesitaba aire, aire limpio al menos si no fresco. Tenía que quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Rhonda con respecto a cómo Helga se veía tan a gusto cerca de él y a lo apuesto que el tipo era. Incluso la siempre ecuánime Phoebe lo observaba embobada todo el tiempo... ¡y Patty! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Patty era la chica menos ferviente que Arnold había conocido, ahí estaba también, maravillada. Esa reacción no parecía correcta en ambas; eso les quedaba a chicas siempre sobre-excitadas como Sheena, Lila y las otras.

Arnold maldijo en voz alta. Definitivamente aire limpio le estaba ayudando. Después de algunos minutos, ayudó a aliviar el nudo en el estómago, incluso cuando las imágenes y pensamientos en su mente seguían siendo desagradables. Respiró profundamente varias veces mientras evadió un puesto de hot-dogs para evitar las náuseas de nuevo. Sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que había visto la noche anterior.

_¿Qué había de especial en él? ¿Qué era eso, eh? _-Pensó-_Bueno... tal vez el tipo era maduro y rico y tenía estilo, pero… ¿Cómo podría Helga dejarse impresionar por alguien como él? Si era obvio que en el fondo no es más que un tipo simple y vacío y que sólo parezca brillante porque tiene un maldito coche de lujo y un guardaespaldas..._

-_De acuerdo, tal vez el tipo es también educado... y - tengo que admitirlo - es guapo... y actúa como si fuera muy centrado y culto, y habla de cosas sofisticadas. Y podría parecer todo relajado y amable y popular, pero eso no es razón para derramar saliva por él. Quiero decir, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? De acuerdo, tal vez yo no soy rico, ni tan guapo, ni tan maduro; tal vez no tengo un apellido elegante ni una casa de lujo en las colinas... Tal vez ya no soy tan amable o agradable para con ella; ni me río de su ingenio nunca más, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo soy el único, el único que realmente se preocupa por ella, el que realmente adora..."_

Una suave melodía de jazz lo rodeo. Arnold gruñó, tomando su teléfono del bolsillo para responderlo. Era Gerald preguntando su paradero. "Estoy en camino. Cinco minutos" dijo antes de pulsar la pantalla para cortar la llamada.

Tres días antes había conseguido este teléfono casi gratis gracias a ella. Había estado feliz por toda la atención escondida detrás de ese acto; ni siquiera la suposición de Gerald acerca de que ella iba a una cita lo había eclipsado.

Ahora, sin embargo, era obvio que ella estaba saliendo con alguien, y ese alguien no era ningún estúpido chico del vecindario, sino casi una celebridad. Una celebridad de hecho, que de alguna manera la había conocido y se había sentido atraído por ella. Y ahora estaba Dios sabrá dónde, disfrutando el tenerla entre sus brazos y regodeándose en sus labios. ¡Chingado!

¡Chingado! ¡Chingado! ¡Chin…! _¡Chingada madre!_

Arnold pateó una piedra con furia. Ésta se fue como un proyectil hasta la orilla del estanque y golpeó a un pato que estaba pacíficamente arreglando sus plumas allí. El ave soltó un graznido estridente y se alejó volando. Arnold se dio la vuelta, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de que él era ahora un golpeador de patos y caminó rápidamente hacia el Packard.

* * *

Casi temía este encuentro con Gerald. Sabía que iba a ser recibido con un 'te lo dije' y tenía ningún deseo de oírlo. Arnold se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Gerald y tocó la bocina. Su amigo salió casi de inmediato, se sentó a su lado y movió la cabeza como saludo.

Arnold imitó sus modos. Esto era exactamente lo que sabía que pasaría. Silencio. Nada que decirse. _¿Qué chingados le…? ¡Bah! No importaba_. Arnold suspiró. Condujo en silencio hasta Tony Auto Parts, donde recogieron las piezas y luego se dirigieron a casa de Jaime O en silencio otra vez.

"Son apenas alrededor de tres" después de más de diez minutos, Arnold finalmente habló "¿Estás seguro de que está en su casa?" su voz era rasposa por la falta de uso.

"Sí" la voz de Gerald era aún más gruesa que la suya. Se aclaró la garganta, sin embargo Arnold se dio cuenta de que probablemente se estaba sintiendo tan enfermo como él. "Están inundados de trabajo, por lo que se está quedando hasta el amanecer" le informó "Va a aparecerse en la construcción hasta en la tarde sólo para checar los avances y luego informar a su jefe"

Arnold asintió.

"¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó anoche? ¿Por qué esa borrachera tan desenfrenada?" preguntó después de otra larga pausa. La respuesta Gerald fue un gruñido burlón "¿Por qué perdimos de esa forma el control?"

"No lo sé... pero..." la voz de Gerald se apagó. Volvió su vista cubierta con anteojos para sol para mirar al exterior, luego suspiró profundamente "¿serían celos?" preguntó en un susurro.

Arnold mantuvo la vista en la carretera mientras asimilaba sus palabras. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Qué tipo de juego tonto era ese? ¡Por supuesto que estaba celoso!

"¿Cuan denso crees que soy?" Arnold se volvió para observarlo por un momento, luego a la calle de nuevo. "¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?" suspiró frustrado "Ahora sé que toda esa hostilidad que estaba soltando últimamente no era nada más que celos. Es sólo que nunca me había sentido así antes... ¡Dios mío, es el infierno!"

Sintió que su amigo se movía en su asiento para verlo. Por supuesto, cuando él también se volvió a verlo, se encontró con sus espesas y oscuras cejas muy alto en la frente.

"¿Nunca antes habías estado celoso?" Gerald le preguntó asombrado "¡Qué suerte!" luego se volvió a ver el camino. Después de reflexionar un momento, añadió: "Sí, lo había adivinado, pero no quería mencionarlo. Es asunto tuyo, no mío."

"¿Fui tan obvio?" Ahora se sentía estúpido. ¿Qué pasaría si todo el mundo se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a todos de ahora en adelante?

Gerald no se volvió a verlo esta vez. Desde su posición actual, pronunció:

"Te conozco demasiado bien." Hizo una pausa "Aunque esa innecesaria hostilidad que pusiste sobre Helga ayer hizo que todo el mundo te viera sospechosamente. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero toda la pandilla se puso a su lado."

Arnold asintió, por supuesto que se dio cuenta. De hecho esa había sido la razón que le hizo seguir adelante, ser más insistente. Incluso se había sentido alguna manera triunfante cuando ella ofreció compartir sus secretos, sólo para darse cuenta de que su magro éxito era la confirmación de que ella había salido realmente con Wolfgang y algunos otros chicos.

Ese fue el momento exacto en que fue confrontado con la realidad. Estaba celoso.

Él, Arnold P. Shortman estaba celoso. Siempre pensó en sí mismo como un chico agradable, maduro, seguro de sí mismo que estaba sobre cosas tan triviales como los celos. Había sido una sorpresa darse cuenta de que no era inmune. Los celos habían sido la causa de su mal humor a lo largo de la semana pasada; los celos lo habían hecho atacarla en la tienda diciéndole que le gustaban las chicas dulces. Los celos lo habían hecho bromearle sobre el uso que le podía dar a su coche. También habían sido la causa de que se molestara porque equivocó el nombre de Candy y finalmente al obligarla a aceptar abiertamente que había salido con chicos. Pero nada se comparaba con el momento en que vio a ese tipo de pie allí, y atestiguar la forma en que la miraba.

¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien como él? ¿Por qué no cualquier chico normal? Arnold agarró con fuerza el volante cuando lo torció para tomar la salida hacia la casa de Jaime O.

"¿Qué piensas de ese tal James?" -le preguntó de mala gana a su silencioso amigo.

Gerald exhaló largamente a través de la boca.

"¿Quieres decir el Príncipe Azul?... ¡Chin…!" Arnold también maldijo "Juro por Dios que por un momento pensé que Helga gritaría: _'Los engañé, pendejos' _y que se reiría de nosotros, pero no… Ahlí estaba el güey de carne y hueso. Él es quien ha estado saliendo con ella" Gerald suspiró "¡Estamos jodidos, hombre!"

"Lo sé." Arnold también suspiró "Helga no será la misma después de él" Gerald gruñó.

"¿Era yo, o alguien dijo que vino a la ciudad sólo para verla?"

"No lo escuché" Arnold respondió antes de pensar un poco.

"No lo sé. Creo que oí a Brian diciendo algo por el estilo"

"Brian dijo algo acerca de que fueron amigos durante mucho tiempo antes de darse una oportunidad." Informó "Nunca oí que Helga hablara de él, nunca antes. ¿Y tú?" Gerald negó con la cabeza. "Sin embargo, el tipo es famoso apenas recientemente, ¿no?"

Gerald se encogió de hombros.

"Recuerdo haber oído hablar de su padre, pero eso es todo" coincidió Gerald. "Helga es realmente privada acerca de muchas cosas, ahora que lo veo."

Arnold asintió de nuevo, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón incluso cuando el día anterior él había dicho lo contrario. Por supuesto, pero eso fue porque intentaba hacerla hablar. Parecía que su maldita insistencia había abierto una compuerta y ahora el torrente de información que se les venía encima era desbordante.

"Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas cuando ella era la _'chica modelo'_?" Arnold asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ante el recuerdo "Ella nunca compartió más que pedacitos de ese mundo elegante. Lo que sí recuerdo es que ella era descortés con esos poderosos tipos"

"Sí, y por lo que vi, tampoco fue demasiado amable hacia James anoche, quiero decir" Arnold vaciló "No podemos negar que la presencia del hombre es algo... imponente..." Arnold vio Gerald haciendo una mueca "Sabes lo que quiero decir... "se escuchó a sí mismo casi rogando "… bueno, el caso es que ella... ¿Qué?" Arnold dejó de hablar al ver la actitud de su amigo. "¿Qué?"

"¡Hombre, sólo escúchate!" Gerald dijo burlonamente "_la presencia de James es imponente..." _lo imitó de manera maliciosa.

"Vamos, Gerald, tú sabes lo que quiero decir..." Gerald lo observaba con ojos de loco.

"¡Realmente, Arnold!" Gerald retrocedió hasta el extremo del asiento "¡Solo mantente lejos de mí! No vaya a ser que me encuentres _encantador_ de repente"

"¡Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Gerald!" Arnold resopló "Sólo estaba señalando que el tipo es..." vaciló de nuevo, gruñendo al ver el rostro de Gerald.

"¿…Guapo?" Gerald se burló de él otra vez "¿Viste su cara y wow?" cantó aquella vieja canción de Ronnie Matthews.

"En serio..." Arnold no lo podía creer. Estaba que echaba humo "¡Pensé que ya habías dejado ese inmaduro comportamiento de secundaria detrás!" Mientras su amigo continuaba burlándose de él, Arnold giró a la izquierda en una tienda y entró en la avenida Williams. "Ya casi llegamos"

"Gracias hombre, quiero decir... ya que no sé dónde mi propio hermano vive" Gerald continuó riendo "En serio, Arnold!" añadió sacudiendo la cabeza "¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"No lo recuerdo" murmuró "Lo único que dije fue que..." exhaló "¿Sabes qué? ¿A quién le importa?"

"Dijiste que el tipo era bien parecido. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a pensar qué diablos..."

"¡No quise decir eso!" Arnold se volvió hacia él después de ver su carro estacionado adelante. "¡Tú fuiste quien lo llamó '_Príncipe Azul'_ si recuerdo bien!"

Gerald seguía sonriendo cuando él se detuvo en frente de un gran edificio de ladrillo rojo, se estacionó junto al Mustang. Jaime O ya estaba trabajando en él. Bajaron y se acercaron a la cajuela para sacar las cosas.

"'¿Qué _on-ce_?" El hermano de Gerald les saludó cuando pusieron todas las piezas sobre una hoja de cartón en la acera, junto a otras piezas que ya estaban ahí. El mayor de ellos se volvió para estrechar la mano de Arnold.

"Ten cuidado con él, _bro!_" Gerald le advirtió "Arnold está un poco raro hoy" Arnold gruñó, girando sus ojos ante la silenciosa pregunta de Jaime O. "Él acaba de llamar _'imponente'_ a un güey" explicó Gerald. Al ver incomprensión en los ojos de Jaime O, añadió "Él dijo que un cabrón tenía una _'presencia- imponente'_" Gerald hizo comillas con las manos. Jaime O sonrió con complicidad y después de recoger y colocar uno de los elementos recientemente traídos en su lugar correcto, exclamó:

"Déjalo en paz, Gerald!" dijo con autoridad, pero aplacándose después de echar un vistazo a Arnold "¿Tu qué sabes? Tal vez tu buen amigo aquí acaba de conocer al amor de su vida".

Arnold se quejó de nuevo. ¡Ahora esto era simplemente perfecto! Los dos hermanos estaban finalmente de acuerdo en algo.

"Creo que tienes razón. No debí haber sido tan pesado. Lo siento, Arnold." Gerald respondió, y se volvió hacia su hermano "Es sólo que también dijo que apenas lo vio, sus rodillas temblaron como gelatina". Jaime O soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

"Son unos pendejos" Arnold se volvió y se encaminó hacia la cajuela de su carro. "Qué suerte tienen. ¿Se siente bien estar permanentemente atorados en la secundaria?" le gritó desde lejos. Permaneció durante más de un minuto arreglando las cosas en el enorme maletero del Packard para evitarlos. Además, había cosas alojados allí desde hacía años.

A medida que los chicos Johanssen siguieron burlándose de él sobre su recién descubierta _'verdadera naturaleza'_, se tomó su tiempo para limpiar un poco, sacando provecho de la cercanía de un contenedor de basura localizado al lado de una poste de luz. Arnold escuchó que los hermanos seguían divirtiéndose a sus costillas debido a su desafortunada elección de palabras.

"_Me gustaría ser abrazado por esos fuertes y peludos brazos'_ Jaime O estaba diciendo _'Te juro por Dios que rasgaría esa camisa en jirones si no estuviéramos en público'"_Continuó en voz aguda y caminando como si llevara tacones.

Gerald hizo lo mismo.

"_¿Viste esa barbita de las cinco de la tarde? Me gustaría sentirla contra mi espalda...'_Arnold se apoyó en el asiento trasero para recoger un destornillador de debajo del asiento del acompañante y sonrió a escondidas_. "Y después afeitársela en la ducha justo antes de enjabonarle esa espalda..."_

Para ser semejante par de machos, vaya que sabían apreciar a un güey. Arnold pensó para sí mismo aun riendo de las pendejadas que aquellos dos decían. Encendió su estéreo -lo había cambiado años atrás, por lo que ya no estaba atorado en esa estación de jazz nada más - y conectó su iPod. Por suerte, a Jaime O no se le ocurrió sacar su estéreo para empezar a competir contra él a ver quién tenía mejores altavoces.

Arnold se sentía a gusto trabajando en lo suyo. Buscando alrededor en el interior de su coche por basura, sacar el polvo de los asientos y las alfombras y poniendo _armor-all _sobre los paneles realmente ayudaba a aliviar su mente y a sentirse mejor físicamente. Él no era de ninguna ayuda a los hermanos que trabajan extrañamente en paz y seguían riéndose de él. Volteando para verlos, se dio cuenta de que era un cambio agradable, porque Jaime O todavía fastidiaba mucho a su hermano menor. Además, los dos hombres eran muy altos y anchos de hombros y él no cabría fácilmente a su lado si... ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Hombros anchos? Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora entendía a Gerald.

Mientras Arnold continuó con su trabajo, no podía dejar de evocar su pasado con este coche. Había sido una compañía confiable durante toda su vida. Subió en él para ir por primera vez a Urban Tots, su jardín de niños. Su abuelo también lo llevó el primer día a la escuela PS 118, a Jackson Middle School y a Hillwood West HS.

El Packard contuvo a todos los huéspedes por años cuando solían ir de vacaciones a la playa cada verano. Llevó también a Gerald, su papá, el abuelo y él a Washington DC, el Día de los Veteranos hace mucho tiempo, o al bosque para viajes de campamento.

El coche viejo también lo respaldó en otras y más privadas ocasiones. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su primera vez con una chica. Era una tarde húmeda de otoño, perdidos en una ruta desierta hacia la parte no poblada de las colinas. La oportunidad que se presentó de repente con una chica que ni siquiera era su novia. La adolescente en cuestión ahora estaba casada con un tipo que trabajaba en una empresa de paquetería, tenía dos hijos y vivía con su familia política aún en Hillwood.

Arnold había salido con ella por cerca de dos semanas después del suceso, pero no hicieron clic en modo alguno, ni siquiera en el 'tango vertical "como Gerald solía llamarlo en ese entonces. Bueno, Arnold reflexionó, ella no era la única que había disfrutado alguna vez el acto en el Packard, sin embargo fue la primera y probablemente la más decepcionada con sus habilidades como amante, aunque ya había mejorado mucho desde ese entonces.

Arnold resopló cuando se enderezó de su posición luego de que se estiró para colocar correctamente la alfombra en el asiento de atrás y salió del coche. Después caminó en la dirección de sus amigos y se encontró con rostros preocupados.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó.

"Esta mierda no prende todavía" respondió Gerald. Arnold echó un vistazo por encima del motor y le pareció limpio y brillante, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era lo que necesitaba para encender. Aseguró que tenía su cartera y avanzó.

"Voy por un refresco y unas papas. ¿Qué quieren?"

"Cerveza". Ambos respondieron al unísono. Arnold negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba a la tienda, al ver que su ánimo burlón ya era pasado. La tienda estaba en la otra esquina, a sólo unos metros de distancia de donde estaban trabajando, por lo que casi de inmediato Arnold se detenía a su lado de nuevo. Él les dio las cervezas y unas patatas fritas y cacahuates mientras abría su lata de Coca-Cola y sus Doritos.

Los chicos decidieron tomar un descanso y se sentaron en un banco de cemento, todavía pensando en la probable falla mientras disfrutaban su merienda. Arnold sólo los escuchaba, la mecánica no era lo suyo, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería y así estaba bien para él.

Después de que comieran la mayor parte de su comida chatarra, el trío volvió a levantarse y caminó alrededor del coche mientras Jaime O quitaba el carburador y la observaba con atención, como si al dispositivo de pronto le crecería voz y le diría lo que estaba mal con él. Después de la limpiarlo una vez más, lo estaba poniendo en su lugar cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por la calle principal. Se volvieron y vieron a un coche deportivo rojo dando vuelta en la esquina y viniendo hasta ellos. Jaime O maldijo por lo bajo cuando Arnold y Gerald se enderezaron para ver mejor el automóvil que ya se acercaba y su rugido se hacía más potente.

Mientras se estacionaba en la acera de enfrente de ellos, Gerald le hizo saber a Arnold que el vehículo - un hermoso e inmaculado Maserati- pertenecía al hijo del jefe de Jaime O, Jules o El _Príncipe de la Construcción, _como la placa decía (BLDPRNC), ya que el padre de Jules era conocido por toda la ciudad como El _Rey de la Construcción_.

La frente de Jaime O se arrugó mientras seguía apretando los tornillos sin volver la vista hacia arriba. Después de que terminó, se enderezó y echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo al recién llegado mientras le aconsejaba a Arnold en voz baja:

"¡Contrólate Arnold!" Se burló "Este tipo barre con todas las chicas que se le atraviesan... y hasta con uno que otro güey dudoso" Arnold volvió a gemir. Estaba seguro de que nunca vería el final de esta. Jaime O le palmeó la espalda cuando lanzó una mirada cautelosa en la dirección de Gerald, y luego agregó: "_**'El Suavecito'**_dice que Jules tiene "pestañas de vaca" y que él con mucho gusto las contaría un día cualquiera" finalizó Jaime murmurando cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió.

"**El Suavecito **es como..." Gerald vaciló "¿... Eugene?" lo miró como disculpándose. Arnold se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se volvió al oír el saludo visitante desde media calle.

El tipo en cuestión estaba cruzando la calle con paso engreído mientras se echaba sus cabellos largos y oscuros para atrás de su cabeza y se detuvo frente a ellos, soltando una sonrisa de lado. (NA. Se supone que todos los personajes hablan inglés. Jules es latino y habla español y dice muchas frases en español que estarán marcadas en **negrita/bold**)

"Qué onda, **güey**?" Jaime O limpió sus manos en una toalla antes de estrechar la mano de Jules "Pensé que te encontraría todavía durmiendo. ¿A qué hora terminaron? Quiero decir, anoche, poniendo el yeso"

"Alrededor de las tres y media." Jaime informó "Aunque entonces los puse a cambiar los paneles de tabla roca en la oficina principal. Los envié a casa a las seis de la mañana."

"¿Crees que debemos mantenerlos trabajando en el turno de noche?" Jaime O vaciló antes de contestar.

"Creo que empezarían a exigir mejores prestaciones". Señaló "Conoces a esos tipos. Si Jonás habla con ellos, va a empezar a poner ideas en sus mentes"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para mirar a los amigos.

"Eso es exactamente lo que el jefe dice" el tipo los observó de arriba abajo. Arnold intentó reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio las famosas 'pestañas de vaca'. Gerald lo pisó 'despistadamente' como advertencia. Jaime O atrajo su atención de nuevo.

"Ya conocías a Gerald, mi hermano menor, ¿verdad Jules?"

"Creo que me acuerdo de él", saludó el tipo a Gerald con un movimiento de cabeza y luego volteó a ver a Arnold. "¿Y este?"

"Él es Arnold, amigo de Gerald" tanto Arnold como Jules se reconocieron uno a otro con un gesto de sus cabezas. Jules se volvió hacia el Packard "¿Es tuyo?" Arnold asintió. "No lo llevas a exposiciones?"

"Bueno, sí" sonrió Arnold "Hace dos años ganó el primer lugar por tercera vez." El hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigían hacia su coche, Jules caminó alrededor apreciándolo e incluso abrió la puerta del conductor a una inspección más directa.

"Es una belleza" dijo cerrando la puerta "Cuando yo era niño, mi abuelo solía tener uno de estos, pero no para competencias como éste. Él lo usaba para trabajar" El chico suspiró "No recuerdo cuando lo vendió, sin embargo. Era un '48, un super 8. Este es un '46, ¿no?"

"Sí" Arnold asintió. "Los asientos y los paneles son originales, aunque no las alfombras ni... el motor" Arnold se sintió orgulloso de que el visitante apreciara su coche, aunque lo único que tenía que hacer era volver la vista sobre el lado opuesto de la calle para darse cuenta de que no lo podía presumir. "Pero que puedo decir para impresionarte, mira el tuyo… ¿Es un Gran Turismo?" Arnold señaló el Maserati rojo. El hombre asintió con la cabeza mirándolo.

"Bueno... he trabajado duro para conseguirlo" Jules ahora miró hacia su coche, antes de fruncir el ceño.

"'¿No lo corres?" Gerald le preguntó.

"A veces..." el chico sonrió mirando cautelosamente la expresión Jaime O. "¿Qué?" le pregunto, un poco belicoso pero aun divertido.

"No estoy diciendo nada!" Jaime O rió. "El invierno pasado, llegó primera en un cuarto de milla. Venció a... ¿era un Porsche?"

Jules asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Era obvio que algo raro estaba pasando y Arnold estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando oyó que la puerta del pasajero del Gran Turismo se abrió y una furiosa chica rubia salió del coche de lujo.

"Jules, ¡es un maldito infierno aquí adentro!" ella gritó: "No voy a pasar un segundo más allí"

"¡Ten cuidado!" Jules maldijo cuando la chica cerró la puerta de un portazo. Arnold y los chicos miraron con atención como la hermosa chica luchaba para tirar del dobladillo de su cortísima falda hacia abajo. Llevaba tacones muy altos y una blusa escotada. "Yo no te pedí permanecer allí, ¿no?" le dijo de mal modo.

"Dijiste que sería rápido" la chica se acercó. Arnold la reconoció como una ex estudiante de la prepa que les llevaba algunos años. Era probablemente de tercero o cuarto cuando ellos estaban en primero. Los miró despectivamente antes de preguntar. "¿Terminaste ya?"

"No, aún no." Jules tampoco parecía feliz "aquí". Sacó su cartera y tomó un billete de cincuenta "Cómprate una bebida o algo" señaló el Quick-Mart. "Compramos unas cervezas mientras estás allí" La chica hizo un mohín cuando tomó el dinero y se marchó. Arnold no podía apartar los ojos de la joven mientras sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro y la faldita se subía un poco más con cada paso que daba. En el último momento, cuando parecía que por fin iban a ver su ropa interior, ella se bajó la falda de un jalón antes de desaparecer detrás de las puertas de cristal. Arnold se dio la vuelta torpemente, para encontrar la mirada de los otros chicos aún perdida.

"¿Quién es esta rubia?" Jaime O preguntó una vez que salieron de su trance. Jules no parecía perturbado por la falta de respeto de sus acompañantes.

"Sólo una putilla" respondió con indiferencia "¿Cuál es el problema con Mary ahora?" dijo cuando se volvió a ver el Mustang.

"No lo sé" suspiró Jaime O "Primero era el distribuidor. Ahora ya prende, pero simplemente muere en cuestión de segundos".

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cambiaste los filtros?" él hizo un gesto a Jaime O para que quitara la tapa del filtro de aire.

"Hace unos dos meses" dijo Gerald. "Los tres filtros"

El tipo lo inspeccionó por rato hasta que les dijo.

"Yo tuve un '67 cuando estaba en la preparatoria" les dijo "En aquel entonces, conocí a un mecánico que juraba que el problema estaba en el filtro de aire. Según él, tiene que ser una pieza original, ya sabes-Motorcraft- pero de un '74 o posterior" Señaló la pieza "A mí me funcionó en ese momento, así que los seguí comprando, aunque no sabía si el hombre estaba en lo cierto o simplemente fue chiripa" Removieron la pieza del tazón y lo cubrieron de nuevo con la tapa. Jules le pidió a Jaime O que volviera a tratar de arrancar el coche.

El motor se puso en marcha y vaciló de nuevo, pero no murió. Se miraron unos a otros con incredulidad mientras el motor seguía trabajando. Después de un par de minutos, Jaime O lo apagó y salió del coche.

"Parece que su amigo tenía razón", él comentó. Jules se mostraba asombrado.

"Es la segunda vez que veo que funciona" se rió "Es una pena que el tipo ya no está aquí"

"¿En serio?" Gerald preguntó: "Yo que quería pedirte sus referencias".

"... Mmhm. Sí. El tipo murió hace años. Era un borracho, un viejo amigo de papá" el hombre sonrió con pena.

"Bueno, gracias por compartir el consejo" pronunció Jaime O con incomodidad. Jules agitó su mano, no dándole importancia. Gerald fijó la tapa y le preguntó a Arnold si podría llevarlo más tarde para conseguir el filtro adecuado.

"Sabes que sí. No tengo otros planes", el rubio respondió. Jules estaba limpiando las manos con la única toalla limpia de alrededor cuando Jaime O le preguntó.

"Aunque agradezco que hayas pasado por aquí, sé que no estás aquí por trabajo" Jaime se volvió a verlo cuando tomó la toalla que el otro había dejado encima de la tapa del radiador.

Jules se quitó el cabello de los ojos una vez más antes de voltear a la tienda, luego soltó una risita y se volvió para verlo con cierta burla.

"Te vi el lunes en Tony's…" O Jaime gruñó mientras le lanzaba la toalla a su hermano y procedió a darle una última pasada a las superficies, el snorkel y las mangueras con la toalla sucia. "¿Qué estabas haciendo con...?"

"Tal vez deberías preguntarles a ellos..." Jaime O dijo crípticamente, cortándolo. Jules se volvió a ver a ambos de nuevo con la misma mirada evaluatoria que les dirigió anteriormente. Arnold y Gerald se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Preguntarnos qué?" Arnold cuestionó. Jules frunció el ceño al oír la risita de la chica que ya se estaba acercando. Ella llegó a su lado y le entregó un six-pack de Coronita mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular. El chico observó decepcionado el paquete y le preguntó.

**"¿En serio? ¿No había más pequeñas?"**La chica bajó teléfono, y le dijo, haciendo un gesto.

"Esa era la última Corona ¿O querías Heineken?" Jules negó con el cabeza, decepcionado pasándole entonces el pack a Gerald y luego le lanzó a la chica una desagradable mirada.

**"¡Que pinche miseria!" **Jules gruñó.

La chica no le hizo caso y cruzó la calle, abriendo la puerta del coche, pero salió inmediatamente, golpeándola al cerrarla otra vez y redondeado el coche hasta el lado del conductor, donde tomó asiento, luego abrió un Red Bull y lo colocó en el panel. Abrió unas papas fritas y mantuvo todo el rato la puerta abierta al máximo.

"¡Maldita perra!" Jules maldijo mientras cruzaba la calle en dos zancadas "¿Quién te crees que eres?" exclamó molesto "¡Sal ahora mismo!"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" la chica gritó desde su asiento.

"¡Ninguna vieja toca mi carro, estúpida, ya lo sabes! Mucho menos come allí. ¡Sal del auto en este momento!" Jules la sacó bruscamente y cerró la puerta mucho más amablemente. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"¡Eres un idiota!" –ella le gritó tirándole la bolsa de patatas fritas.

"¡**Y tú eres una pendeja!" **él le lanzó su bolso.

"Idiota, ¿quién te necesita? ¡Me largo a la chingada!" la rubia recogió su bolso.

"¡Ya te estabas tardando!" la joven había caminado unos metros, cuando se dio la vuelta para decir con desprecio.

"¡Te falta mucho para ser un caballero!" y se dio la vuelta para seguir avanzando.

"Tú no vales el esfuerzo" Jules murmuró mientras cruzaba la calle de vuelta. Lanzó la botella vacía en el bote de basura que Arnold había visto antes. Arnold lo miró y luego miró a Gerald, que parpadeó varias veces y luego se encogió de hombros. O Jaime parecía completamente inalterado durante toda la escena.

"Que buena manera de deshacerse de una vieja!" O Jaime señaló después de tomar un trago de su cerveza. Jules se rió.

"¿Dónde chingados aprenden a poner la misma rabieta todas esas cabronas" -preguntó burlonamente "En la escuela pública o dónde?"

"Podría ser peor, ¿sabes?" Jaime O dijo.

"¡Vaya que lo sé!" el chico con el pelo lacio y oscuro rió "Todavía puedo recordar a tu perra tirando todas tus cosas en nuestro estacionamiento".

Gerald tosió y casi se ahogaba con la cerveza. Arnold golpeó su espalda varias veces hasta que su amigo pudo volver a respirar, luego se incorporó y se echó a reír.

"¡Hombre, avisa antes de soltar algo tan jugoso!" tosió de nuevo.

"¡Vamos!" la sonrisa de Jaime O parecía avergonzada. Era algo muy divertido de ver.

"¿Él nunca te ha dicho?" Jules le preguntó, con una sonrisa más amplia. Gerald negó con la cabeza. "Siento tener que soltar la sopa, amigo, pero fue demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar" Se volvió hacia Gerald y Arnold "Era temprano en la mañana y la gente apenas estaba checando sus tarjetas y las camionetas ya estaban listas para arrancar a los sitios de construcción; las secretarias llegaban… en fin…una mañana frenética habitual cuando de repente, Tania aparcó justo delante de la puerta doble y abrió el maletero… y nomas así como así, comenzó a tirar las cosas de este güey. Algunas cosas las tiraba allí pero otras las arrojaba hacia las puertas de cristal, todo el tiempo gritándole maldiciones. Cuando terminó con eso, empezó a tirar la ropa sucia" agregó. Jules se echó a reír de nuevo "ya saben, calcetines hechos bola, calzones caneleados y todo eso... ¡Qué asco! ... Luego colocó su pantalla plana sobre la pila y se frotó la ropa interior de ella. Eso fue desagradable" Jules se carcajeó "…al final, sacó al perro de sabrá Dios dónde y lo pateó con fuerza. El pobre se escapó llorando y arrastrando una estela de calcetines detrás de él y este idiota lo persiguió, dejando a Tania mas encabronada."

Arnold y Gerald no podían respirar de las carcajadas sólo de imaginarse la escena. Tania no era alguien con quien fuera fácil lidiar, tenía la boca muy suelta y recién había descubierto que Jaime O la había engañado. Debió ser algo digno de verse.

"Pobre, pobre Jaime O" Arnold dijo después de un rato, sin dejar de reír. Gerald ni siquiera podía hablar todavía.

"Ya, ya" el aludido pronunció molesto "Deberían dar gracias a Dios que no están casados todavía" dijo "pero seré yo el que ría al último, ya verán" tiró la botella a la basura. Luego volteó a la esquina y pronunció "¡Cuidado compa, ahí viene tu perra!"

Se volvieron a tiempo para ver a la chica rubia en el asiento del pasajero de un viejo Corolla. La chica se inclinó y beso en la mejilla a un rudo rubio que vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y pesumía un gran tatuaje en el hombro. El tipo los observó con una mirada amenazante cuando el coche pasó de largo. Jules se rió y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Debería estar celoso?" se volvió hacia ellos "¿Por qué esas perras no se guardan un poco de decoro?"

"¿Seguimos hablando de Tania?" Jaime O empezó. "Porque..."

"Yep. De tu Tania y esta..." Jules frunció el ceño "como quiera que se llame" resopló "Ponle el nombre que quieras, todas son iguales"

"Hey! No mezcles a Tania con tus pollitas, güey. ¡Ella es harina de otro costal!" Jaime O le advirtió "Hablando de eso… creo que hubo otra que también era especial..."

Jules se volvió hacia Gerald entonces.

"¡Tienes razón! Hablando de eso... ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ustedes con **El Torero**? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Helga en la ciudad?"

Arnold tosió y parpadeó varias veces antes de ver al hombre en la cara. Gerald a su lado parecía tan sorprendido como él.

"¿Qué?" Ambos preguntaron al unísono. O Jaime sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No es necesario que lo sepan pero fue Jules quien le puso **'El Torero'**al auto de Helga" afirmó Jaime O, disfrutando de su venganza. "Fue también él quien debió ser su pareja en el Baile de Navidad, pero tuvo una llamada de última hora de Brighton. ¿O qué fue?" se dirigió a Jules, que también los observaba con atención.

"¡Así que fue por eso!" Gerald observó a su hermano con enojo. _'¡Así que fue por eso!'_era exactamente lo Arnold pensaba. Jaime O parecía extrañamente indiferente por haber finalmente revelado su secreto.

"A esa pinche vieja le dio un ataque" Jules escupió amargamente "Tuve que ir a salvar el día."

"... Y el negocio... Un importante cliente" Jaime O les aclaró. "Ella sólo quería que Jules la atendiera; odiaba a todos los demás"

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?" Jules señaló Gerald con la cabeza. "¿Les dijiste que ella iba contigo?"

"Fue idea de Helga." Jaime O se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno... por suerte, Jaime O estaba, como siempre, dispuesto a ayudar. Ya lo conocen" dijo Jules casi rencor.

"Yo recibí el plomazo, hombre" se burló Jaime O "Tuve que lidiar con Helga vestida como Jessica Rabbit toda la noche para mí solito"

"Ella no estaba vestida como Jessica Rabbit!" Arnold intervino alterado. Se acordó que ella llevaba un vestido rojo, pero no era largo ni tenía esa alta abertura en la pierna.

"Realmente espero que no lo estuviera." Jules maldijo "Debería haberle cobrado doble a esa perra."

"¿Qué pasó?" Gerald le preguntó "¿Por qué ustedes dos rompieron? "

"Ella está viviendo en Boston, ¿verdad?" Ellos asintieron "Ella no quería empezar algo sabiendo que se tenía que ir pronto".

Arnold se volvió a encontrar a Gerald frunciendo el ceño. Gerald entonces habló.

"Bueno, ella parece muy cómoda ahora"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Jules le preguntó bruscamente.

"Gerald..." Arnold le advirtió.

"Bueno, quiero decir... Ella está saliendo con este tipo ahora y no parece para nada preocupada porque ella... y también él... eventualmente dejaran la ciudad"

"¿A quién está ella viendo ahora?" Jules preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"A James Brighton-Lewis... ¿Lo conoces?" Arnold observó la reacción de Jules.

"¿Qué?" Jules parpadeó varias veces "Dijiste... ¿Él?" Gerald asintió. Jules se volvió para ver a Jaime O, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no sé nada al respecto" Jules estaba casi atónito. Él negó con la cabeza antes de volverse a ver Arnold y Gerald, de nuevo.

"¿Tal vez quisiste decir Edward?"

"¿Edward?" Arnold preguntó.

"Edward Brighton-Lewis."

"No, no lo hice. Ella lo presentó como James y él repitió su nombre: Era James."

"¿Estás diciéndome que James... El güey de los anuncios?" él señaló un cartel de la calle principal, visible desde su lugar.

"¡Hey!" Jaime O exclamó: "¡Ayer todavía estaba allí!" señalando el gran cartel que ahora llevaba una publicidad de Pataki Electronics en el que figuraba la siempre tan sonriente Lila Sawyer.

"Así es" Arnold confirmó ahora. Por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de que Jules estuviera enojado lo hacía feliz. "El mismo que viste y calza"

"¿A qué diablos está ella jugando?" Jules preguntó. Luego dijo con incredulidad "Quiero decir Helga es a toda madre... ¿Cómo puede estar con alguien como él? Edward no sería una sorpresa... ¿pero James?" se burló de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es el problema con mi tocayo?" Jaime O preguntó.

"¿No lo conoces?" -le preguntó con desprecio y luego miró a los otros muchachos "¡Él es un pedante! Un niño bueno que siempre está haciendo lo correcto; ¡un chingado señorito perfecto!" curvó su boca con desdén, como si estuviera hablando de algo realmente asqueroso. "Helga es una chingonada. ¿Qué está haciendo con él?"

"Bueno, lo conocimos anoche y me pareció agradable".

"¿En serio?" Jules soltó una risa burlona "Tal vez él finalmente consiguió que le sacaran el palo que traía atorado en el trasero!" se echó a reír y luego "Con su la ayuda de su hermano, espero."

"¿Quién es Edward?" Gerald preguntó. Al igual que él, Arnold estaba empezando a preguntarse quién era ese tipo y por qué a Jules parecía simpatizarle tanto; casi deseando que fuera 'su amor prohibido'.

"Edward era el que mandamás en la prepa." Jules se rió. "Llevó a las Hawks a los Nacionales los dos años que estuvo de capitán, fuimos campeones la segunda vez ¿No se acuerdan?" se volvió a verlos como si de repente hubiera crecido dos cabezas, y luego asintió. "A veces olvido que no todos fueron a Heights"

Hillwood Heights era la escuela preparatoria a donde los chicos ricos solían ir. Rivalizar con ellos no tenía sentido, porque solían moverse en mundos muy diferentes.

"Recuerdo cuando los Hawks fueron campeones". Gerald dijo. "Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... hace unos diez años, ¿no?"

"Sí, algo así..."admitió Jules "¿Donde andabas entonces, James?"

"En la universidad..." Jaime O dijo de mala gana. "Así que..." sonrió "tu tan cacareado Edward era tu héroe... o qué?"

"No quieras cagarte conmigo, idiota!" Jules dijo medio divertido. "No era precisamente mi héroe, pero todos los chicos quería ser como él, todas las chicas querían salir con él… siempre hay alguien como él en la prepa, ¿verdad?" afirmó: "¿Quién era el héroe entre los... ¿qué eran ustedes? ¿Gatos Salvajes?" -preguntó burlonamente "_Wildcats_" esbozó una risa "Hombre, yo no puedo creer que lo adiviné en el primer intento... ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere ser Gatos Salvajes? ¿No hay ningún otro nombre por ahí? ¿Osos, Leones, Tigres…Centauros… _Mariposas_?"

Los tres se movieron incómodos. Jules había tocado un punto sensible. Ellos odiaban ese nombre, había varios Gatos Salvajes en la zona, por lo que siempre tenían que decir los Gatos Salvajes de Hillwood, para señalarlos.

"Derek Johnson fue la estrella en mi tiempo." Jaime O declaró. "Él era la estrella del equipo, el mariscal de campo, por supuesto. Salió con la mayor parte de las porristas, tenía un Charger". Respiró profundamente "Me había olvidado de aquellos tiempos... tienes un buen punto, sin embargo, todo el mundo quería ser como él".

"Te lo dije. En ese entonces era sólo Edward. Conducía un Rubicón, pero también solía traer otros autos. Me acuerdo de un Corvette Negro y de un Mercedes Clase E... aunque el más chingón que recuerdo eral el M5 de James. Podías oír que ya venía desde que estaba en la autopista, mucho antes de que llegara a la escuela. "

"¿James tenía un M5?" Gerald le preguntó asombrado.

"En ese entonces…"Jules asintió con la cabeza "James volvía de la universidad temprano, antes de que el verano realmente comenzara y le prestaba su auto a Edward. Me dio una vuelta una vez. ¡Era un monstruo!"

"Pero tú tienes un Gran Turismo ahora..." Gerald señaló.

"Bueno, sí, pero hace casi diez años yo tenía dieciséis. Fue el primer auto de alto rendimiento que había visto alguna vez; me pegó duro."

"¿Este Edward es de tu misma edad?" Jaime O preguntó: "¿Su hermano le prestaba ese coche a un niñito?"

"El Sr. Perfecto?" Jules se burló "¡El cielo lo prohíba! Edward iba dos años arriba que yo, pero ya conocen a esos niños ricos. Dejan la escuela cuando quieren. Creo que Edward tenía unos veinte o veintiún años en aquel entonces. Había pasado un año en un colegio en Alemania... Suiza... en algún lugar donde hablan alemán".

"¿Y James?" Gerald preguntó.

"¿En aquel entonces? Bueno, realmente no lo sé." Jules se detuvo "Pero él ya era una leyenda. Los maestros lo amaban… y me refiero a realmente lo adoraban. Ellos siempre lo mencionaban cuando querían hacernos aplicar en la escuela. Edward estaba siempre siendo regañado, ya saben, del tipo _¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermano?_"Jules habló como vieja "…y así. James era el típico de un estudiante de primera clase; siempre ganando premios y torneos aquí y allá. Una copia de sus calificaciones estaba en exhibición en el pasillo delante de la oficina de la directora Evans... ¿Qué más?" murmuró "Sus trabajos de ciencia comenzaron el Museo de la Ciencia..."

"¡Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad!" O Jaime dijo en voz alta los pensamientos de Arnold.

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" Jules resopló "¡Pregúntale a quien quieras!"

"¿Era un matado, entonces?"

"Espera, no, vamos, ¡no tengan una idea equivocada!" Jules advirtió, divertido "En cualquier otro mundo, él hubiera sido pasta para los matones, pero no Heights. Allí, en su época, ser matado se convirtió en el nuevo sexy. Todo el mundo quería ser un matado. Sus clases estaban llenas... Había listas de espera para su tutoría. Había incluso un club de fans... "

"Es una broma, ¿verdad?"

"No." Jules continuó "Los juegos de béisbol llegaron a ser tan populares como los de fútbol americano; James tenía el récord de hits conectados; mmhm..." vaciló "Incluso más tarde, cuando venía a dar conferencias..."

"Conferencias?" Arnold preguntó ahora.

"Sí. La Junta Escolar le invitaba a dar conferencias, tú sabes, Prevención de Adicciones, Campañas de Sexo Seguro y ese tipo de mierda. El tipo hacía sus buenas obras como el Señorito Perfecto que era." Jules dijo irrespetuosamente "Bueno, las chicas llenaban el auditorio para escucharlo. Incluso todas las viejas maestras estaban allí, en primera fila. Solíamos bromear acerca de que esas perras se lo sorteaban al final. Pobre Edward, ya no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza. Nosotros le hacíamos bromas acerca de a quien prefería como futura cuñada".

Arnold sonrió divertido. Se sentía bien saber los secretos de otra persona, sobre todo cuando esa otra persona era tu _'rival'_. Ese tipo se parecía a Olga Pataki según él, una chica con una reputación impecable. Pero todos sabíamos que no era lo mismo en el caso de un güey; nadie quería ser conocido públicamente como un bobo.

"¿Y sus pláticas? ¿Era un político ya?" Gerald preguntó.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Yo estaba allí sólo para pescar lo que cayera! Eso se llenaba de niñas tristes y ganosas!" Jules se burló.

"¿Así que ese es James Brighton-Lewis?"

"Sí. ¿Qué te parece?" suspiró resignado "Así que el es el que tiene a Helga G. Pataki..." Jules se detuvo "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?" Ambos se encogieron de hombros. "¿Estás seguro de que realmente están saliendo?"

"Positivo". Gerald confirmó. "Los vimos besándose."

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Jules lanzó su segunda botellita a la basura. "Apenas me dejaba tomarla de la mano en público! ¡Maldita sea!"

"Hey, Jules... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Gerald habló de nuevo.

"Dispara" se encogió de hombros después de medir a Gerald arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo.

"Cuando saliste con ella... ¿Ella te pidió mantenerlo en secreto?"

El chico contestó después de una vacilación leve.

"No en realidad, aunque era bastante obvio que ella prefería mantener un perfil bajo. ¿Por qué?"

"Estábamos últimamente... me refiero a Arnold, a mí y a los otros chicos… dándonos cuenta de que ella solía esconderse de nosotros cuando salía. Ya sabes que hemos sido amigos desde siempre, pero nunca le conocimos un novio antes. Mi hombre aquí Arnold la enfrentó a su ayer y ella negó rotundamente que se escondiera"

"Entonces… ¿cuándo se enteraron de que ella está saliendo con James?"

"Ayer mismo..." Gerald señaló a Arnold "justo después de que ella dijo que le haría saber cuando saliera e inmediatamente el tipo apareció justo allí, como si hubiera sido convocado".

"Y ella entonces te lo dejó claro?" Arnold asintió. Jules frunció el ceño por un momento, y agregó: "Ella nunca me pidió que no hacerlo público, pero..." hizo una pausa, pensativo "Creo que a ella le gusta dar la impresión de que es una chica independiente, ya sabes, como indomable, sin ataduras; sin embargo, en privado... hace que valga la pena, ella es intensa".

Arnold se movió incómodo. No le gustaba en absoluto escuchar eso.

"Bueno... por como acabas de preguntar por ella... me hizo pensar que después de la ruptura... ¿siguieron siendo amigos?" le preguntó.

Jules volvió para ver a Jaime O, y luego verlo a él y a Gerald.

"Voy a ser honesto. Ella nunca fue mi novia, así que en realidad no rompimos" El chico volvió a ver su coche "Durante semanas traté de que saliera conmigo sin resultados hasta que un día la reté en un desafío. Eso fue todo."

"Ella te ganó." Jaime O se burló.

Jules sonrió divertido "Sí, ella me venció en una carrera. Ella conduciendo _**'Mi Reina'**_ aquí" señaló su coche "y yo conduje **'El Torero'**." Jules parpadeó "Realmente pensé que no sería capaz de mover ni un centímetro mi coche… tiene su truco, ya sabrán, y no es cualquier cosita, pero ella me venció con facilidad". Se rió con incredulidad "Yo simplemente no lo podía creer. ¡Me quedé en shock! Entonces creo que ella se compadeció de mí y me cogió la oferta". Él se encogió de hombros "Salimos cuatro veces sin contar con que esa carrera y luego la otra contra el Porsche. Ella ganó los dos."

"Ni el baile" Jaime O agregó.

"Ni el baile" Jules confirmó.

"Así que esa perra no sólo tocó su coche, sino que lo condujo"

"Bueno, ella sabía cómo tocar…" Jules sonrió para sí mismo "Además, tú sabes que ella no es como cualquier perra".

"Ella es la hija del Rey de los Localizadores. Es de la realeza, igual que tú." Jaime O bromeó.

Jules se reía también, divertido. "Eso no es lo que quise decir." sonrió con cautela.

"¿Qué quisiste decir, entonces." Jaime O insistió.

"Es difícil ser... claro" Jules se encogió de hombros, pensativo, pero no dijo nada más.

Arnold decidió que era suficiente. Estaba preguntando a Gerald si estaba listo para irse cuando Jules preguntó.

"¿Saben si su número sigue siendo el mismo?" Gerald frunció el ceño, pero luego asintió con cautela.

"¿Esperaba volver a verla?" le preguntó.

"Algo así... Pero quién sabe, ¿verdad?" Jules se encogió de hombros "¿Cómo sabes si lo suyo con James dura?" él alzó las cejas, luego vaciló "Sólo espero que ella no conozca a su hermano". Agregó como para él mismo.

Gerald le dio un golpe despistadamente, murmurando algo que sonó como _'ama-a- ese-tipo'_. Arnold sonrió y le preguntó entonces.

"¿Ese cabrón es muy guapo o qué?"

Jules se volvió para ver a Jaime O, sorprendido con esta última pregunta.

"¿No lo conoces?" ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Siempre está en las noticias, ahora es ayudante en la oficina del fiscal de distrito" Jules explicó.

"Ellos viven en Boston la mayor parte del tiempo, Jules."

"Como quiera ven las noticias..."

"¿Es él?" Gerald le preguntó "creo que lo he visto, pero nunca le presté atención". Entonces agregó: "¿No es él quien está saliendo con una actriz?"

"No, no lo es." Jules respondió casi de inmediato. "Ese era James. Edward salía con una modelo brasileña".

"¡Los pobrecitos...!" Jaime O silbó. "Parece que todo el mundo todavía quiere ser como ellos".

"Así es" Arnold se burló "No me importaría tomar un turno con un top model".

"¡No solo tú!" Gerald también silbó "¿Sabes qué? No quiero volver oír hablar de esos idiotas nunca más" pateó una piedra "¡Vámonos Arnold!"

Arnold asintió. Todavía había un montón de cosas por hacer. La principal de todas era conseguir que Red estuviera en el camino de nuevo, y ese día no estaba mejorando.

"Sí, es hora de irnos. Ahí nos vemos, chicos"

"Nos vemos" Con eso, se treparon en el Packard y salieron inmediatamente.

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold! ¡Dios salve a Craig Bartlett!

Packard; Mustang y Motorcraft, Maserati Gran Turismo, Porsche, Corolla, Rubicon, Corvette, Mercedes Clase E, Charger y M5 son todas ellas TM y yo no poseo ninguna de ellas.

Ipod, Coronita, Heineken, Coca-Cola, Doritos, Jessica Rabbit, Red Bull son también marcas registradas, no las poseo y sólo se utilizan como fondo.

'Pestañas de vaca "se hace en referencia a" Orgullo y Prejuicio " la película y no recuerdo si también el libro, aun así tampoco los poseo, por supuesto.

Poseo, sin embargo, este argumento y los personajes originales.

Quick-Mart es una referencia a los Simpson, que pertenecen a Matt Groening.

Éste y todos los demás TM encontradas aquí o en el resto de la historia sólo se utilizan como fondo, no soy dueña de ninguna de ellas.

Calificación T por lenguaje y referencias.

Gracias por leer. Revisa si quieres que avance más rápido.

Publicado el: 04/08/2012 originalmente en inglés. Publicado el 31/12/2012 en español.

Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 20  
Béisbol  
**

* * *

Hola a todos. Mil disculpas por el retraso; fue mucho trabajo. Es un capítulo muy largo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

"¿... O qué?" Phoebe contuvo el aliento cuando oyó la ágil respuesta de James. "¿Y qué si me niego, eh?" Helga soltó un bufido burlón sin volverse. Phoebe gruñó mortificada pero siguió avanzando. Sabía que su amiga amaba ser impulsiva, pero debía saber que James no era alguien a quien pudiera manejar como a los demás. "¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que resolvamos esto!" el joven habló con voz severa y baja. La chica se apuró, queriendo dejarlos atrás pero aun siendo capaz de ver a través del reflejo sobre las puertas de cristal cuando James agarraba a Helga del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia el pasaje entre los dos edificios.

Phoebe cruzó el umbral, resistiendo el impulso de volver atrás y forzándose a entrar en el edificio. Sabía que no debía entrometerse en su discusión... ¡Vamos! - se reprendió-... _Bueeeno..._considerando que Helga no era una experta en relaciones y James no era ningún tonto fácil de manipular, decidió de último minuto permanecer cerca, sólo por si acaso. Tenía miedo de que el tipo mostrara un lado desconocido, o que Helga echaría a perder su romance sólo porque no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Y eso sería una gran pena porque, como la rubia había dicho días atrás, James era demasiado interesante para dejarlo de ver tan pronto...

* * *

Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas desfilaron rápidamente por su mente mientras caminaba hacia la primera puerta a la derecha, y después de un chequeo rápido en el cuarto tenuemente iluminado, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hasta el momento, el día estaba resultando más estresante de lo que hubiera esperado.

Todo comenzó con Rhonda llegando temprano a recogerla. Afortunadamente ella estaba lista porque ya había adivinado las intenciones detrás de la generosa oferta de darle aventón por parte de la princesa. Probablemente quería utilizar el viaje al juego de béisbol para ponerse mutuamente al día respecto a lo que cada quien sabía sobre los asuntos de Helga. Por una vez, Phoebe estaba feliz de que su amiga rubia hubiera estado absolutamente fuera del alcance estos dos días. De esta manera ella no tenía nada que decir y no mentiría.

Precisamente el día anterior ya se había dado por vencida en su intención de ponerse en contacto con ella cuando le llegó un mensaje.

_'Lo siento, Pheebs. Medio ocupada aquí. Ya tengo muchas ganas de verte pero no puedo hacer promesas todavía. ¡Te echo de menos! :)  
_  
Esto evitó que estuviera muy molesta con su mejor amiga. Así entonces, el interrogatorio de Rhonda en realidad no le molestaba. Ella le dejo en claro que no sabía nada más acerca de ellos... o mejor dicho _de él_. Bueno, excepto el hecho de que lo había _Googleado_, pero sólo después de que Rhonda le dijera que ella había hecho lo mismo.

Pero, _por supuesto_, todo lo que encontró allí era información pública. James era asesor del Partido Republicano desde hacía tres años. Un estudiante de honores desde los tiempos de escuela primaria, fue a Yale, donde obtuvo su licenciatura con especialidad en Economía y Negocios y luego se fue a Dartmouth para hacer una maestría en Administración y Alta Dirección de Empresas. Por extraño que pareciera, James no había trabajado en nada relacionado a negocios hasta el momento, sino en Relaciones Públicas y más tarde, en Política.

Nacido en una familia acomodada, era el hijo mayor de Robert y Patricia Brighton-Lewis; tenía una hermana dos años menor, Melissa, que se había casado el año pasado con un tal Michael White, ambos trabajando en la actualidad para el Gobierno del Estado de Pennsylvania. Tenía también un hermano cuatro años más joven, Edward, quien era la adquisición más reciente de la Oficina del Fiscal de Distrito.

Rhonda le hizo saber que ella había conocido años atrás Melissa en el club. La chica la había elegido precisamente a ella como pareja en una especie de comité de asesoramiento pre-universitario a pesar de que era Rhonda era sólo una estudiante de prepa malcriada en aquel entonces y Melissa ya era graduada de Princeton. Desde entonces, las pocas veces que habían coincidido, ya sea en el club o en la ciudad, la bella y elegante chica castaña era siempre amable, una excelente oyente e incluso actuaba como una hermana mayor para con ella.

El resto de la información que Phoebe recopiló del joven era concerniente a su trabajo. Helga le había dicho por teléfono el día después de que fuera a Dinolandia que la mayor parte de la información pública sobre su trabajo era especulación. Siendo que éste era de índole privada, no podía ser adjudicado o corroborado. Sin embargo, todavía se podían encontrar algunas de sus viejas opiniones sobre temas políticos y de campañas, tales como el aborto, la inmigración, la guerra, servicios médicos ... Sus opiniones sobre la mayoría de los temas eran audaces desde el punto de vista de Phoebe, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba en el lado conservador .

Lo que Phoebe entendió por sus palabras era que consideraba este juego de liberales contra conservadores ya era obsoleto y que no correspondía a la realidad del siglo XXI. Por desgracia, esta era la manera cómo este juego político se jugaba e incluso al público le gustaba participar en este show cada pocos años. Y ultimadamente, que las campañas políticas eran un concurso de popularidad. Después de se nombrara un ganador había poca diferencia en sus 'supuestamente diferentes' maneras de llevar a cabo el trabajo.

Phoebe estaba, para ser honesta, sorprendida de que alguien con tales opiniones se convirtiera en un asesor. Sin embargo, era una realidad a pesar de que parecía que ahora él se reserva sus opiniones para sí mismo.

* * *

Una vez llegando a patios de la escuela el ambiente festivo era palpable. Junto a los estudiantes actuales y antiguos, las familias disfrutaban de los juegos y el resto del espectáculo preparado por la administración de la escuela. Por supuesto, todas las gradas y canchas estaban llenas al igual el resto del espacio. Había puestos por todo el lugar vendiendo comidas, bocadillos y uniformes de todo tipo junto a banderillas con los colores de la escuela.

Mientras Phoebe deambulaba a través de la multitud, se dio cuenta -no sin sorpresa- que la fama de Helga como jugadora de béisbol había trascendido su tiempo en la preparatoria y ahora era una leyenda urbana viviente. Había pancartas en las gradas apoyándola e incluso el sistema de sonido anunciaba su aparición en el siguiente juego. Por supuesto, tal fama se debía principalmente a que era una jugadora excepcional, pero también tenía que ver con el hecho de que siendo una chica era una figura digna de imitar por la población escolar femenina. El éxito hoy en día, sin embargo, se había intensificado debido a que las noticias locales habían estado hablando de su reciente triunfo sobre la tenista local Susan Jameson en el Torneo del Country Club.

Por estas horas, todos los jerseys marcados con el número 7 y el nombre Pataki en la espalda estaban agotados pero aún se podía ver algunas gorras azules a las que les sobresalían unas coletas rubias falsas y no pocas niñas actualmente usándolas.

Puesto que el baloncesto se programó hasta el día siguiente y el fútbol americano en la tarde, la mayor parte de la pandilla estaba presente en el campo de béisbol y ocupaba una buena cantidad de asientos en la segunda y la tercera fila. Phoebe prudentemente separó los dos últimos asientos pegados al pasillo, por si acaso alguien más llegaba. Helen y Harold estaban a su izquierda, solteros, ya que sus parejas estaban trabajando. Rhonda se había unido a Nadine y Sheena en la fila debajo de ellos junto con Gerald, Phil y algunos otros.

El partido comenzó con la revelación de que el equipo rival no era otro que el formado por los de quinto grado dirigidos por el Mickey 'La Comadreja' y Tommy Grant, un chico que solía usar un sombrero de vaquero cuando eran niños. Desde el principio estaba claro que sería un juego sucio porque apenas terminando la mitad de la primera entrada y ya se podía contar una pelea y un bateador golpeado. Por supuesto, los primeros al bate habían sido sus amigos.

La pequeña chica mitad japonesa mitad americana estaba sentada en la tercera fila de las gradas con la mayor parte de la pandilla como ya se había dicho. Big Bob Pataki llegó apenas al iniciar el juego y había tomado uno de los asientos a su lado. Era un poco vergonzoso para Phoebe ya que el hombre se la pasaba insultando al 'umpire ciego' y a los 'imbéciles comentaristas' y animándola a hacer lo mismo. Afortunadamente, James llegó también y él tomó su lugar como compinche de Bob.

Phoebe se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la relación entre Bob y James no estaba en buenos términos. Ella había supuesto que Bob estaría encantado de saber que Helga estaba saliendo con un joven tan atractivo y talentoso, pero vio que cada vez que James abandonaba el lugar para responder sus llamadas telefónicas, que fueron numerosas, Big Bob lanzaba desagradables comentarios hacia él o incluso lo imitaba burlonamente. James era más civilizado, sin embargo. No hizo comentarios hostiles acerca de su grosero comportamiento, ni siquiera cuando Bob no estaba presente, pero su conversación era seca y cortante.

Phoebe aprovechó los momentos en que no estaba en el teléfono o ignorando a Bob para preguntarle sobre su carrera. Esperaba que fuera más comunicativo con ella. James le contestó de buen talante pero no fue demasiado específico. Esperaba que fuera por la secrecía de su trabajo y no por Bob. Cuando le contó cómo fue que se pasó de las Relaciones Publicas del mundo corporativo a las del gobierno y finalmente a la política se dió cuenta de que no tenía nada contra ella.

Contrariamente a lo que podría suponerse, parecía que el trabajo de su padre o sus influencias no tuvieron nada que ver con su decisión, pero sí un _'rasgo ancestral corriendo tercamente por sus venas'_. No había trabajado ni con su padre ni para su padre todavía ni pensaba hacerlo. Según él, su compañía de relaciones públicas había sido contratada años atrás para la campaña de un candidato a gobernador por Minnesota después de cierto tiempo promocionando el trabajo del Alcalde de Saint Paul y había rodado cuesta arriba a partir de entonces.

La _petite _chica aprovechó cada momento que tuvo para mantener la conversación viva, incluso cuando su teléfono, Bob y el juego continuamente atraían su atención. Phoebe le confesó sus dudas acerca de su carrera, algo que no les había dicho a sus padres todavía. Durante sus primeros años en Pre-Med se veía a sí misma en el futuro como una exitosa cirujana, pero últimamente lo que más atraía su interés era la investigación; no podía evitarlo. Ella también dejó en claro que le preguntaba acerca de esto ya que sabía que su enfoque había cambiado también a lo largo de los años. James fue lo suficientemente amable para ofrecer su propia experiencia como consejo.

"... a fin de cuentas reconoces lo que te gusta hacer cuando consigues realmente hacerlo. Es cuando te das cuenta de lo que quieres. En mi caso, Manejo de Imagen cruzó en mi camino apenas al comenzar mi práctica" Él le sonrió "También podemos tomar el caso de Helga, por ejemplo. A lo largo de su vida le ha encantado leer y escribir, y yo creo que es muy buena en eso; pero un buen día le das la silla de Director en una empresa y la chica sabe exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. El tiempo y la energía que ella pone en ese lugar nunca son suficientes. Está en su sangre, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir."

Phoebe vio la expresión de orgullo en los ojos de James cuando se detuvo para observar a Helga atrapar la tercera bola que el bateador acababa de fallar de conectar, luego ponierse de pie para lanzársela a Jack-O que puso al corredor fuera en segunda base, realizando una doble-play.

"…Pero si no es necesario, no debes tomar la decisión ahora mismo. Ustedes dos son todavía demasiado jóvenes y hay mucho tiempo todavía para pensar en eso" Se inclinó para verla. Se había quitado las gafas de sol y sus ojos de color verde oscuro profundizaron su sonrisa. "También tienes que saber que no hay tal cosa como una mala decisión si una vez decidiste tu camino te apegas a él."

Phoebe asintió y se giró para ver a Helga ponerse de pie después de estar en cuclillas y trotar hacia el montículo para conferenciar al tiempo que reflexionaba en las palabras de James. ¿Era sincero o sólo llenaba el tiempo? Ella inhaló profundamente.

Un out más para cerrar la cuarta de las seis entradas programadas. En los juegos de exhibición sólo había seis entradas debido al corto periodo de tiempo que tenían para programar todos los juegos. Observando de nuevo el juego, ella vio como Arnold volvió a ocupar su puesto como parador en corto; Park fue de nuevo al montículo y Helga caminó hacia el plato ajustándose su equipo de protección.

"Así que, ¿no lo encuentras fastidioso?" le preguntó a su acompañante que ocupaba la última plaza antes del pasillo.

Phoebe lo miró mientras él clavaba sus ojos en la robusta figura de pie a unos metros detrás del plato de _home_. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Helga tenía razón. Incluso cuando lo encontrabas guapo a primera vista, la galanura de James crecía ante tus ojos entre más lo observabas. Ella casi gimió_. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan guapo? ¡Eso no debería ser permitido! _Siguió observándolo mientras negaba con la cabeza todavía viendo al Sr. Pataki. El hombre con el pelo gris estaba hablando con otro espectador de pie a su lado.

"No, en lo absoluto. ¿Y tú?" James fijó de nuevo su vista en ella. Phoebe se encogió de hombros. ¿_Cómo podías contradecirlo? ¿Alguien alguna vez le ha llevado la contraria? s_e preguntó.

"Bueno... ¿por qué no puede apoyarla desde las gradas como todos los demás?"

"Estoy seguro de que no esperarías que Bob fuera discreto. Siempre ha sido así de enérgico" Dijo con simpleza. James se volvió hacia el campo una vez más, por suerte. Phoebe estaba a favor de observar y no ser observada. "Además, yo siempre he preferido verlo de lejos" él soltó una risita.

"Debo coincidir contigo en eso" no podía no hacerlo "Nunca me sentí relajada en su presencia"

"Sí, puedo entender eso" el joven de cabello castaño esbozó una nueva sonrisa.

James recibió luego otra llamada. Se excusó y dejó su lugar. Phoebe había estado escuchando lo que podía de sus conversaciones pero era difícil de entender plenamente lo que se está hablando debido al ruido y la atención que debía prestar al juego. Había sido un descubrimiento, sin embargo, darse cuenta de lo diferente que parecía ser el político del joven que había estado sentado a su lado durante la última hora. Por supuesto, Phoebe le conocía sólo por los pocos intercambios que compartieron hace dos días y por la extensión de este juego. Pero donde parecía ser amable y gentil, mostrando un vivo sentido del humor y mostrando preocupación por Helga –debido al rudo partido- el hombre en funciones no era tan cordial.

"... Mira, Gilles..." Phoebe se sintió atraída a escucharlo otra vez a pesar de que hablaba en voz muy baja. "... ¿Y cómo exactamente vas a manejar eso?" vaciló mientras escuchaba. La chica con el pelo oscuro se volvió hacia arriba para seguir su figura hasta que llegó al tope y se dio la vuelta otra vez con el ceño fruncido. Entonces comenzó a bajar la escalera para dejar las gradas una vez más. "... Me haces pensar que olvidas un pequeño detalle aquí" de nuevo una pausa "Yo no soy tu amigo. Yo no estoy aquí para escuchar que te quejas de algún idiota en el trabajo y después darte una palmada en la espalda. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para empujarte hacia arriba y lo estoy haciendo a pesar de ti mismo, pero parece que he estado hablando todo este tiempo con un mocoso malcriado... ¿Por qué Ben no está allí? ..." fue lo último que escuchó porque ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Phoebe dirigió su vista al campo de nuevo. Debería dejar de prestar atención a cosas que no eran su incumbencia.

Después de unos siete minutos, otro turno al bat había pasado sin anotaciones. Helga no estuvo entre los bateadores en esta ocasión, por lo que ahora ella estaba dejando el dugout para caminar a su posición. La pizarra aún leía 5-4 a su favor y faltaba una entrada y media más por jugar.

Phoebe no pudo evitar voltear a la alambrada de nuevo. James estaba apoyado en un puesto de madera, aún ocupado con su teléfono, cuando su colosal guardaespaldas le mostró una camiseta blanca y azul. Era una de las que estaban marcadas como 'Pataki'. Phoebe vio a James sacudiendo la cabeza cuando el hombre señaló hacia su compañero, que también traía su propia camiseta.

Este otro guardia -que también actuaba como chofer no era el mismo que Phoebe vio hace dos días, sino el que ella observara fuera de la casa de los Pataki el domingo. No vestían trajes hoy, sino pantalones cargo y chalecos tácticos encima de camisetas tipo polo. No parecían tan severos como la otra noche pero Phoebe se dio cuenta de que nunca bajaban la guardia. George, el enorme hombre, estaba en todo momento a menos de dos metros de James. El otro no estaba tan cerca, pero estaba constantemente manteniendo un área despejada y miraba sin descanso alrededor.

Phoebe observó como James cortó la llamada y tomó la camiseta de las manos de George. Era fácil decir que estaban bromeando por las sonrisas en sus rostros. George luego sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco una gorra azul con dos trenzas rubias y la colocó sobre su cabeza casi rapada. La visión era tan hilarante que Phoebe soltó una carcajada.

Ella se volvió hacia el campo de nuevo para ver a Park lanzar una pelota a Mike la comadreja, quien la conectó y empezó a correr en tanto la pelota salió volando sólo para ser atrapada por el jardinero central. La Comadreja maldijo en voz alta, pero no aminoró su marcha y terminó chocando contra Sid, que había estado observando la acción en los jardines y no pudo eludir el choque que lo envió rudamente al suelo con el matón caminándole por encima.

En cuestión de segundos, un nuevo pleito había comenzado. Phoebe gritó junto a la multitud que para esta hora estaba del lado de sus amigos. Phoebe observó cómo Arnold se acercó al grupo tratando de sacar a sus compañeros de la pelea y también para darse cuenta de que Brian también está haciendo lo mismo en su lado cuando éste fue golpeado en la espalda por un contrario y cayó al suelo.

Brian no debía estar en el campo pero Eugene lo llamó porque dos de los jugadores iniciales estaban heridos y no podían seguir jugando. Así de rudo había estado el partido. Afortunadamente, Helga se había mantenido fuera de las peleas hasta el momento. Ella se arrodilló junto al médico para ayudar a Sid a levantarse y checar los daños. Bob Pataki estaba justo afuera de la línea de campo, alentando a los chicos a pelear y al mismo tiempo exigiendo que el árbitro expulsara al atacante.

Phoebe suspiró sabiendo que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Un par de jugadores habían sido expulsados hasta ahora, pero sus sustitutos eran más grandes y estaban más furiosos que los anteriores. Después de algunos minutos, las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente como para regresar al juego. Phoebe se volvió, pero no fue capaz de detectar James o su camarilla allí. El juego continuó sin novedades hasta que finalmente lo vio venir de nuevo a las gradas. Al parecer, también había estado cerca de la acción ya que su flacucho chofer aún estaba por el dugout.

Tomó asiento de nuevo y dejó caer su teléfono en el bolsillo de su camisa. James no vestía traje tampoco sino pantalones kakis, camisa Oxford azul-grisáceo y zapatos bostonianos. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras su vista se posaba en el juego.

Después de que tres más bateadores habían tomado su turno al bat - dos se encontraban actualmente en primera y segunda bases, y el otro había sido ponchado- Phoebe se dio cuenta de que el otro equipo se está poniendo nervioso porque no anotaban carreras y ya estaban cerrando la quinta entrada. Ahora Edmund estaba frente a Park y Tommy entró en el círculo de calentamiento del siguiente bateador. Phoebe frunció el ceño conociendo de la rudeza de Tommy.

Edmund tenía dos strikes y una bola en su cuenta y estaba esperando impacientemente el próximo pitcheo mientras Helga y Park se encontraban inmersos en una comunicación codificada que sólo su equipo era capaz de entender. Segundos más tarde, Park asiente mientras Helga estira su pierna para conseguir un mayor rango. Park lanza una bola rápida que Edmund conecta y envía volando hacia arriba y atrás en territorio de faul.

Helga se pone en movimiento como de rayo, su vista está clavada en el cielo, mirando fijamente la pelota mientras sus pies la llevan exactamente al lugar que sabe que va a caer; no se da cuenta cuando Tommy lanza el bate a su camino. Ella salta en el aire y atrapa la bola con su enguantada mano derecha, pero no puede evitar aterrizar en la pieza de madera y por lo tanto, perder el equilibrio y caer torpemente hacia atrás.

Phoebe se quedó sin aliento mientras observaba a su amiga caer. Deja su asiento con la intención de ir en su ayuda cuando Harold la agarra por el brazo.

"James ya va en camino" le dice "El Sr. Pataki también está allí" hace un gesto al campo, pero Phoebe no puede ver porque la mayoría de la gente ya está de pie bloqueando la vista, los pasillos y hasta el borde de la cancha. La multitud salvaje está pidiendo justicia. Phoebe respira exasperada sabiendo que Harold tiene razón, no hay nada que ella pudiera hacer allí, pero aun así...

"Dime que está bien" le pide.

"Está bien" Phoebe oye a Rhonda responder. "Gerald dice que ya está de pie otra vez." Phoebe suspira aliviada mientras se da cuenta de Gerald se ha parado sobre su asiento. Él asiente tranquilizadoramente.

"Ya va detrás de Tommy" le informa mientras que extiende su brazo para ayudarla a subirse a su propio asiento. Cuando Phoebe lo logra se da cuenta que esta tiene que ser la peor pelea en la historia de la escuela jamás. Hay una multitud de gente lanzando golpes en el campo. La figura grande y verde de Bob Pataki se puede ver en el dugout de los bullies, destrozando el lugar como un Hulk furioso.

Gerald señala un punto en el campo donde Helga tiene a Tommy acorralado. Está gritando en la cara del agresor mientras Brian lucha por llevársela de allí. Obviamente, prefiere tenerla segura en la parte trasera y no arriesgándose aquí. Phoebe mira a su alrededor. Sid está inmerso en una lucha uno-a-uno al igual que otros compañeros de equipo. Park está tratando de salir del campo y Arnold todavía está tratando de parar las peleas una por una.

"¡Ya déjalo, por amor de Dios!" ella le grita sabiendo el rubio no podía escucharla. La mirada de Phoebe barré el lugar. Bob está ahora caminando y gritando detrás de un _umpire_ que luce acosado. Se da vuelta a tiempo para ver de nuevo como Brian dice algo a Helga y se aleja. La chica tamaño petite lo sigue mientras se pierde en el mar de gente. Volteando a ver a Helga de nuevo, su mirada se detiene cuando ve a James siendo bloqueado y empujado atrás por George. James no muy parece contento con su guardaespaldas. Phoebe estaba sonriendo cuando una sacudida un poco más allá llama su atención.

Helga estaba empujando a un burlón Tommy cuando el tipo tira de ella hacia él como intentando besarla. Helga se retuerce, tratando de evadir a sus labios y después de manotear un poco levanta su rodilla para darle una patada. Tommy esquiva la rodilla, pero no La Vieja Betsy que ya viene detrás y conecta con su mandíbula.

Tommy se tambalea hacia atrás, confundido, pero Helga no ha terminado todavía. Se arroja sobre el muchacho que ahora está apoyado en una farola mientras Brian, quien está de regreso, está tratando de quitársela de encima sin resultados. En este mismo momento Phoebe ve a Arnold acercarse y unirse a la misión de Brian.

La lucha en el campo parece estar disminuyendo, pero para Helga es como si apenas estuviera comenzando. Estaba logrando que Tommy se arrepintiera de meterse con ella cuando finalmente Arnold se la lleva, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos y echándosela sobre su hombro.

A pesar de la distancia Phoebe es capaz de ver que Helga está bajo un estado de shock extático. El caos que hay alrededor afortunadamente le dará tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Arnold se dé cuenta de que algo raro pasa. Gerald llama la atención de Phoebe otra vez.

"Mira a James" dice divertido.

Ella sigue su movimiento de cabeza y luego frunce el ceño al ver el joven de pelo oscuro. George se las había arreglado para llevárselo lejos del campo de batalla, pero no de ser testigo de toda la escena. Hay una extraña expresión en su rostro mientras su vista sigue Arnold y su inusualmente tranquila carga hasta el fondo del campo; una mueca que hizo que Phoebe se pusiera a sospechar, pero hay demasiada acción alrededor para concentrarse en eso ahora.

Observa como Helga empuja a Arnold con fuerza cuando finalmente la deja en pie. Las manos del rubio permanecieron en su cintura por lo que el empujón la envía de nuevo hacia él. Arnold parece estar pasándola bien viendo a la alterada chica en sus brazos porque no la deja ir y se mantiene muy cerca de ella para el gusto Phoebe. Helga casi le ladra en la cara y él la suelta finalmente a regañadientes, levantando las manos como señal de paz, pero todavía riendo. Helga le empuja otra vez y se va, pisando fuerte como en aquellos viejos tiempos, sólo para ser bloqueada segundos más tarde por una figura sólida que sólo puede pertenecer a Wolfgang. Gerald maldice y Phoebe se da cuenta de que él también ha estado viendo la escena desarrollarse.

Phoebe los miró, maldiciendo el no poder escucharlos. Wolfgang tiene una seria expresión mientras habla. Helga levanta la vista para verle la cara. Phoebe sabe que ella odia verse obligada a estirar su cuello para lograrlo. Wolfgang es probablemente el hombre más alto que ella conoce, probablemente tan alto como el guardaespaldas de James. Sin embargo, la reunión parece ser tranquila. Helga niega con la cabeza un par de veces y luego mira hacia atrás siguiendo la indicación de Wolfgang para ver a un avergonzado y golpeado Tommy sentado en un rincón.

Su ceño se convierte en una sonrisa cautelosa después de unos momentos. Helga se vuelve otra vez hacia él para decir algo y se encoge de hombros ligeramente a la vez que su sonrisa se hace más grande. Wolfgang sorprende a Phoebe cuando imita su gesto. Incluso a la distancia ella es capaz de percibir que se trata de una sonrisa sincera y no su clásico gesto desdeñoso. Después de una pequeña charla, Helga extiende su mano. Wolfgang la toma pero no la deja ir. Da un paso adelante y su nerviosismo se hace evidente antes de hablar de nuevo. Helga está observando con cautela las manos enlazadas mientras escucha. Finalmente, ella levanta la vista inhalando profundamente. _'Yo también lo siento_' es todo lo que Phoebe entiende a la distancia aunque Helga continúa hablando. De repente, Wolfgang la suelta pero la envuelve en una abrazo de oso. Helga dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero luego se ríe cuando le puso de nuevo en el suelo y le golpea en el hombro juguetonamente pero como quiera con fuerza, a continuación, se sacude el polvo de la ropa. Obviamente, le está dando esa vieja diatriba de '_quién te ha dicho que me podías tocar'_.

Un poco más tarde, Helga está cruzando el campo mientras se desabrocha y quita la protección de las rodillas, el pecho y el resto de sus cosas. El árbitro está esperando por ella y cuando ella se acerca lo suficiente, el hombre realiza el gesto universal dedicado a alguien que es enviado temprano a las duchas.

_"¿Qué?" _su agudo ladrido fue escuchado probablemente hasta el siguiente campo. El hombre no esperaba esa reacción porque tropieza al caminar de espaldas mientras Helga lo empuja en el pecho con su dedo. La muchacha arrincona al hombre de negro en contra de sus compañeros de equipo, lo que pone al tipo tan nervioso que levanta las manos derrotado y se aleja, seguido de los insultos de Helga.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco después y los árbitros están checando el terreno. Los jugadores se están preparando. Aunque parezca increíble, la decisión de la escuela fue continuar el juego. Un minuto más tarde los matones se reparten en el campo y Jack pisa la caja de bateo con Helga tomando el lugar de espera.

Jack golpea la primera bola que le lanzan y llega a la primera base. Helga entra a batear a continuación y después de dos fauls, toca la pelota para tomar por sorpresa a los rivales que no alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo al corto golpe. Helga llega a segunda base y Jack llegar a la tercera y no hay ningun out hasta ahora. La multitud empieza a cantar victoria, pero luego las cosas se ponen mal: Mark Downs es ponchado, el elevado de Brian es atrapado y la cuenta sin prisa de Park de tres bolas y dos strikes termina cuando Jack es cogido fuera de tercera base y, por consiguiente, echado fuera.

Las caras largas del equipo están justificadas. Esta era su última oportunidad al bat, ahora las posibilidades de triunfo recaen en sus habilidades defensivas, pero aunque desde el principio fue obvio que sería una misión difícil. Los matones no son malos jugadores y parece que después de la reprimenda causada por la última disputa por fin se decidieron jugar en lugar de pelear _y puedes apostar a que saben cómo jugar.  
_  
Tommy consigue un ponche, pero el siguiente bateador golpea un sencillo. Luego está otro hit, ahora es doble y elevado hacia fuera. Así pues, ahora los favoritos están a un out de la victoria, pero aún hay corredores en segunda y tercera base, por lo que todavía hay un riesgo. Helga va al montículo del lanzador de nuevo para hablar con Park y Eugene.

"¿Por qué es que Eugene está a cargo?" Gerald dijo molesto.

Phoebe se da la vuelta mientras los jefes del equipo deciden cómo seguir. La gente está esperando con ansiedad que el juego continúe. Casi todas las personas permanecen sentadas en sus lugares. Ha sido un gran partido a pesar de... bueno... tal vez gracias a todo el desorden que lo rodea. Los amigos de Phoebe siguen en sus lugares. Bob Pataki está de pie en el lugar más cercano a la línea de juego en que se permite al público. James no está por ningún lado, pero después de una búsqueda más detallada Phoebe es capaz de ver a su chofer por el pasillo que divide el edificio de gimnasio del auditorio.

Cuando ella vuelve su atención hacia el campo, Mickey la comadreja batea un elevado al jardín izquierdo. Howie Li está a punto de atrapar la pelota cuando una chica grita en voz alta _'Te amo Li' _lo que le hace perder la concentración. Él trota detrás y recoge la pelota que acaba de escapar de su guante, visiblemente nervioso por los abucheos del público y la arroja a Arnold en el centro del campo y no hacia _home_, perdiendo preciosos segundos.

El primer corredor -Johnny no-sé-qué- ya había anotado la carrera del empate y para cuando Arnold recibe la bola y la envía a Helga el segundo corredor está a sólo unos metros de distancia de ella. Pisa el plato medio segundo antes de que la pelota toque guante de Helga y el árbitro de home grita _'safe' _y barre sus brazos frente a él.

¡Qué partido! ¡Menos de un minuto fue necesario para voltear la pizarra! Phoebe observa los rostros tristes y enojados de sus amigos en las gradas y de la mayoría de la gente a la vez que desciende rápidamente para adelantarse al gentío y se dirige al dugout esperando ver a Helga antes de desaparezca en las probablemente también atiborradas duchas. Cuando llega al lugar encontró a su amiga rodeado por varias personas tratando de conseguir que autografiara sus cosas. Helga se burla con incredulidad pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras cede a los deseos de la gente, pero Phoebe podría decir que ella está a punto de explotar.

Ella lanza una mirada furiosa a Li cuando lo ve pasar en su camino a las duchas. Arnold sigue alrededor y levanta las cejas.

"¿Qué?" ella le ladra, bruscamente.

"Creo que la pasamos bien... ya sabes, a pesar de..." el chico comienza con una sonrisa amable cuando ella lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

"¡Perdimos, Cabeza de Balón!" escupió con disgusto. Helga se vuelve para ver a un padre con su pequeña hija a quienes entrega un jersey y una gorrita y su boca dibujó una sonrisa seca. La niña que puso de inmediato la gorra con colitas que acaba de firmar.

Arnold se agacha para recoger las cosas de la rubia mientras ella firma los últimos dos jerseys a un par de tipos que no parecían en absoluto padres. Probablemente son solo unos tipos sin quehacer. Helga se vuelve para reconocer su presencia.

"Conoce a mis inquietantes fans, Phoebe" Helga los despide con el ceño fruncido y recoge sus cosas de las manos de Arnold mientras los bobos tipos se van riendo tontamente y admirando sus camisetas autografiadas.

"Vamos, Helga... por lo menos acepta que fue divertido..." Arnold no se ve mortificado en absoluto por el revés, sino hasta un poco alegre mientras el trío avanza.

"Tu tan tonta mierda de _'Mira el lado bueno' _a veces es demasiado, Arnoldo. Solo déjame en paz. Todavía quiero alcanzar a ese estúpido Li para enseñarle cual es el tipo correcto de chicas a las que le debe tener miedo"

"Es probable que esté en la ducha para esta hora" su respuesta fue divertida.

"¡Qué mejor lugar para enseñarle a ese perdedor una lección!" dice acremente.

"Helga... vamos, déjalo en paz. ¿No viste que ya nos encargamos de ello?"

"Sí. Vi que le diste una palmada en la espalda y dijiste: _'No te preocupes, amigo'_" Helga pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué tan perdedor suena eso, Melenudo?"

"Fue un partido amistoso..."

"Arnold tiene razón, Helga..." Phoebe decide intervenir.

"Eso no me pareció nada amistoso a mí-í..." Helga dice con un murmullo bajo y monótono.

"¿Vas a venir a Luke's?" Arnold preguntó esperanzado.

"Ya dije que lo voy a hacer. ¿Quién te va a llevar hasta allí, Phoebe?"

"No tengo idea. ¿James te llevará?" preguntó a la vez. Helga se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"No he visto a ese pendejo todavía, pero traje El Torero, así que supongo que no lo hará."

Phoebe percibió la sonrisa burlona de Arnold al oír sus palabras.

"Entonces me puedes llevar. Podemos ponernos al día en el viaje" dijo ella con total naturalidad.

Helga curvó su boca en una sonrisa sesgada.

"Así que Rhonda te dejo tarea..."

"No es eso". Phoebe sonrió "¿Has traído tu coche, Arnold?"

"Park me dio un aventón" respondió. "Pero creo que..."

"Hola chicos..." el tres se volvieron hacia el frente para ver James viniendo hacia ellos. Phoebe le sonrió mientras observaba a Helga haciendo una mueca.

"James" Arnold le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras seguía yéndose "Supongo que las veré ahí, chicas... que diga chicos..." se corrigió y entró.

Ambas asintieron. Se habían detenido porque James estaba bloqueando su camino. Al ver el silencio de Helga, Phoebe decidió dejarlos solos cuando la rubia habló.

"Tengo que ir a las duchas, James. Creo que te veré..."

"¿Cuál es el problema?" él la observaba con atención. Helga dejó escapar una risa escéptica.

"¿En serio tienes que preguntar?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo." Su voz era austera. "Esto no es sólo porque perdiste, ¿verdad?"

"¿De verdad crees que no puedo aceptar perder?" -preguntó ella con enojo. "Bueno, si quieres hacerte el tonto, entonces vamos a seguirte la corriente" ella respiró profundamente _"Tú..."_ Helga susurró venenosamente _"Tú, Señor Pantaloncitos Elegantes,_ ¿quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y pedirle a ese imbécil que me eche del juego?" Gruñó "¡_De-Mí-Juego_, por el amor de Dios!" Ella le dio un empujón en el pecho, estaba que echaba humo "Puede que estés acostumbrado a que la gente siempre está dispuesta a obedecerte, ¡pero aquí es _mi_ territorio y de ninguna manera vas a venir aquí para decirle a _mi _gente lo que debe hacer! ¿Entiendes? Así que, a partir de ahora, No-te-Metas- En–Mis- Asuntos o..." dejó de la amenaza en el aire dándole un empujón final y luego se dio la vuelta para entrar en el edificio.

"¿…O qué?" Phoebe contuvo el aliento cuando oyó la ágil respuesta de James. "¿Y que si me niego, eh?" Helga soltó un ruido burlón sin volverse. Phoebe gruñó mortificada pero siguió avanzando. Sabía que su amiga amaba ser impulsiva, pero debía saber que James no era alguien a quien pudiera manejar como a los demás. "¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que resolvamos esto!" el joven habló con voz baja y severa. La chica se apuró, queriendo dejarlos atrás pero aun pudiendo ver a través del reflejo sobre las puertas de cristal como James agarraba a Helga del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia el pasaje entre los dos edificios.

Phoebe cruzó el umbral, resistiendo el impulso de volver atrás y forzándose a entrar en el edificio. Sabía que no debía entrometerse en su discusión... _¡Vamos!_ - se reprendió-... _Bueeeno..._ considerando que Helga no era una experta en relaciones y James no era ningún tonto fácil de manipular, decidió de último minuto permanecer cerca sólo por si acaso. Tenía miedo de que el tipo mostrara un lado desconocido, o que Helga echaría a perder su romance sólo porque no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Y eso sería una pena porque, como la rubia había dicho días atrás, James era demasiado interesante va a perderlo de vista.

Se dirigió a la carrera hacia la primera puerta a la derecha, la abrió y entró. Recordó que era una especie de armario del conserje con un par de pequeñas ventanas laterales. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada, pero afortunadamente vacía. Se dirigió hacia donde la voz de Helga le decía que se encontraban, que era justo detrás de un pequeño cobertizo que los protegía de la vista de los que caminaban hacia el edificio. Los escuchaba bien incluso cuando no podía observarlos.

_"...Es mi esfuerzo, mi trabajo... no tienes derecho de venir y voltear tod..."_la voz de Helga sonó tensa y baja.

_"¿Qué te mueve, Helga?"_ James la cortó preguntando a su vez _"¿Por qué no intentas algo de honestidad aquí? Olvida ese viejo truco de arremeter con amenazas vacías. No me lo creo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te mueve?"__  
_  
_"¿Qué...?"_

"_¿Son los aplausos? ¿La admiración de la gente? ¿En serio?" _se burló_ "¡Eres igual que Olga!"_

_"¿Cómo te atreves?"_ Helga casi gritó _"¡Tú! Más que nadie en el mundo tu deberías saber..."_

_"¿...Que te importa una mierda la opinión de la gente?"_ James preguntó con incredulidad _"Tanto así, ¿eh?"__  
_  
_"¿Qué demonios quiere eso decir?" _siseó.

_"No fue una ilusión, ¿verdad? quiero decir, gente animándote; jerseys marcados con tu nombre todos vendidos en diez minutos..."__  
_  
_"¡Al grano!" _ella ordenó.

_"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué necesitas exponerte de esta manera?" _su voz era crítica.

_"¿Exponerme de qué manera exactamente?" _preguntó ella y luego continuó con un arrebato tan furioso y rápido que la chica con el pelo oscuro no pudo comprender, así que caminó a lo largo de la pared tratando de escuchar mejor cuando pisó algo blando y un gruñido sordo se escuchó.

- "Oh, Dios mío" ella reprimió un grito cuando oyó una voz muy conocida y fue jalada hacia abajo.

- "Shhhh!" Arnold hizo callar. Estaba en cuclillas contra la pared bajo la ventana "¿También te preocupaste?"

Phoebe parpadeó varias veces. ¿Qué hacía Arnold allí?

- "Sí…. Algo así... "Phoebe se arrodilló para ver los preocupados ojos de Arnold.

- "El acercamiento de James me pareció un poco belicoso... no sé... realmente no lo conocemos..." Arnold vaciló "Creo que sólo quería estar seguro de que ella iba a estar bien."

Phoebe estuvo de acuerdo. Arnold se volvió para escuchar como James enumeraba tonterías que no tenían ninguna lógica.

Mientras el rubio sacudía tristemente la cabeza, Phoebe no podía dejar de recordar que Arnold era en realidad un buen chico que se preocupaba por todos y esa era la razón por la que Helga lo amaba tanto. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de ver a través de su duro caparazón y darle una oportunidad? Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes.

_"... Y para tu información yo vine sólo por el juego. Mis amigos me pidieron que viniera. Les gusta esta basura de la recaudación pero yo sólo vine a jugar"_

_"¿A jugar? ¿No por la veneración? Olga... ¡digo Helga!"__  
_  
_"¡Vete a la chingada!" _Phoebe oyó entonces un poco de forcejeo.

_"No hemos terminado..."_

"¡_No te voy a dar cuenta de mis actos!" _la voz de Helga sonó ahogada.

_"Es sólo que no puedo entenderlo"_ Phoebe se dio cuenta de que la voz de James no sonaba tan estresada como la de Helga, pero mantenía un rasgo indefinible. Ella frunció el ceño_. "Quiero decir, ¡eres Helga G. Pataki, por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué te dejas utilizar de esta manera?"_ suspiró exasperado _"Usan tu gusto por el deporte en su propio beneficio."_

_"¿Qué?"_ Helga le preguntó con asombro _"Eres un idiota que no entiende un carajo."_

_"Y tú eres sólo una niña ingenua a la que manejan fácilmente"_ se burló _"Ellos. Te. Usan..."_ estiraba cada palabra _"Deliberadamente. Te usan deliberadamente. Todo esto ha sido planeado. ¡Sólo reconócelo y deja de ser tan obstinada."_

_"¿Crees que esta gente planea?"_ preguntó con desdén _"¡Ellos no son sagaces políticos como tú!"_ escupió de nuevo _"Es sólo la forma en que sucedieron las cosas. No los imagino..."__  
_  
"_Entonces, ¿por qué tenían tantas camisetas con tu nombre y no con... no lo sé... el de Park por ejemplo?" _exhaló James_ "Te usan para vender..."__  
_  
"¿_No lo puedo creer!" _Exhaló largamente_ "Asumiendo que tienes razón - y no estoy admitiendo que la tengas- ¿crees que estoy aquí por eso?" _Helga parecía ya muy molesta_ "¡Vine aquí para jugar!"_ gritó con vigor_ "…lo quieras creer o no, no me importa. Además no tienes idea de nuestra rivalidad con esos matones. Simplemente no podíamos dejarlo pasar. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Debíamos ganar, teníamos que destrozar a esos cerdos!"__  
_  
"_Y no importa en absoluto que en el ínterin te expongas como una..."_

_"¿Cómo una qué, exactamente?"_

_"...Como una chica sin mesura" _La voz de James contenía cierto regocijo.

_"¡Pendejo!"_ Helga gruñó, luego exhaló larga y ruidosamente dejando salir un poco de coraje antes de hablar de nuevo. _"¡No voy a escucharte más!"_ su figura apareció en la orilla de la ventana sólo para ser jalada de nuevo _"Maldita sea James. ¡Déjame ir!"_

_"¡Oh, vamos! Siempre estás diciendo que soy bastante tonto, pero hoy incluso yo me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal..."_

_"No eres más que un chingado predicador; un estúpido mojigato para quien todo tiene que ser blanco o negro. Si no te conociera bien apostaría que eres un vil individuo con doble moral, pero sabiendo lo difícil que es llevar esa careta entonces supongo que sólo estás celoso..."__  
_  
_"¿Celoso?" _él se rió de su suposición.

_"¡Sí! ... Celoso de todo la maldita atención que estoy recibiendo. Estás acostumbrado que todo es siempre acerca de ti, de ti y sólo de ti. Todo el maldito tiempo"__  
_  
"_Escucha..."_

_"¡No, tú escucha, bucko!"_ ella tomó aire profundamente _"No he venido aquí a exponerme como tú dices. Me das demasiado crédito en toda esta mierda. He venido aquí para jugar, he venido aquí para ganar. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro rival, habríamos pisoteado a esos imbéciles y probablemente hubiera siendo un juego muy aburrido No sería mi problema en absoluto, pero resultó que eran la Gang de Wolf... ¿y sabes qué?... ¡Qué chingados! Fue un partido duro… y probablemente muy entretenido para todo el mundo excepto para ti, que estabas muy ocupado con tu trabajo o muy decepcionado porque nadie te ponía atención... - o voy a ceder- tal vez incluso preocupado porque tu chica está jugando como el mejor. Pero si fueras capaz de ver más allá de tus narices, Señor... Yo- Apoyo- El- Casto- Libro- de- los- Elefantes... al final, todo el mundo gana. Este es un torneo para recaudar fondos, después de todo. La escuela gana porque la gente está despilfarrando dinero a manos llenas; la multitud gana asistiendo a un buen partido, los matones de hecho ganaron el juego y finalmente nosotros ganamos porque jugamos, punto. Así que... ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?"__  
_  
James había permanecido en silencio durante su perorata, por lo que su rápida respuesta les sorprendió.

_"Eres una chica y yo no creo que tu comportamiento sea el..."__  
_  
_"¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Soy una chica jugando al béisbol?" _maldijo_ "¡Nunca te pensé siendo sexista!"__  
_  
_"¡No soy sexista!"_ James exhaló ruidosamente _"Pero tú estás allí, acuclillándote y haciendo... esa cosa... No me digas que no te diste cuenta que el número de hombres que estaban justo detrás de home. Ese es el peor lugar para ver el partido, por el amor de Dios. ¡Ellos fueron los verdaderos ganadores hoy!"__  
_  
_"Yo..."_ Helga tartamudeó _"¿Por qué no hiciste algo si te molestaba tanto? Si yo prestara atención a esas cosas nunca sería capaz de jugar en primer lugar. Así que no, yo no estaba poniendo atención a esos estúpidos... "_

_"¿... A las estúpidas imágenes que les ofrecías?" _James preguntó con incredulidad.

_"No creo que alguien..."__  
_  
_"¡Soy un hombre también, por el amor de Dios! ¡Sé lo que estoy hablando!"__  
_  
_"¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?" _Helga le preguntó con resignación, después de una pausa indignada.

_"Simplemente no puedes cometer ese tipo de errores más. Esa conducta no es correcta para una chica que está..."__  
_  
_"Debí haberlo sabido. El Señorito Remilgado dice '¡presente!'"__  
_  
_"'El Señorito Remilgado... Me había olvidado de ese" _James murmuró.

"_¿En serio? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No lo ves cada mañana en el espejo de tu cuarto de baño?"_ ella se burló _"Sólo míralo, aquí de pie, haciendo un lío de esto!"_ Helga lo provocó _"Pero por supuesto, ¿cómo no podía ser de otra manera cuando la chica a la que bendice con sus atenciones se atreve a comportarse taaaan inapropiadamente?"__  
_  
_"Ahora estás tratando de echarme a mí la culpa porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón" _La voz de James era grave.

_"¡De tal palo tal astilla! Si sólo tu padre supiera que no le perdiste nada_" Helga habló con desprecio _"¡Que Dios me perdone por traer tanta vergüenza a una familia tan noble!"_ continuando de manera dramática, grandilocuente, agregó _"¿Cómo es posible que esta insignificante campesina se atreva a ofender a su precioso hijo, a su heredero? ¡Oh! ¡Debería postrarse de rodillas y suplicar clemencia ante el Magnánimo Sir Robert, Amo y Señor de esta gran Comarca que es Hillwood y ante su dinastía de dos peniques!"__  
_  
Phoebe jadeó y Arnold frunció su frente y se cubrió los ojos. Helga había estado ofendiéndolo todo el tiempo, pero estaban seguros de esto era el colmo. Ellos se prepararon para la reacción de James a su insolencia, y está llegó de inmediato.

_"¡Se te olvidó esa cosa triste!"_Su voz era severa. Pero de repente tosió ahogadamente.

_"¿Eh?"_ Helga le preguntó confundida, pero luego se volvió sospechosa de inmediato. _"¿Cual maldita cosa triste?"_

_"Ya sabes... esa cosa... de la mitad triste del Condado..."_ parecía que él estaba teniendo problemas para contener su risa _"Sólo somos dueños de la mitad triste, ¿recuerdas? La mitad alegre es propiedad de los Smythe-Higgins; sobre todo con esa vieja generación que se niega a morir y legar a la sangre joven…"__  
_  
_"¿Estás jugando?"_ Helga le preguntó incrédula antes de que terminara. _"¿Te has estado riendo de mí desde el principio?"_ Un fuerte golpe se oyó _"¡Maldito idiota!" _el sonido de golpes continuó combinado con la risa del joven.

-"¡Él es increíble!" Phoebe no pudo detener la risa que brotó de su garganta. Se tapó rápidamente la boca mientras Arnold la observó con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡La desfachatez de este tipo!" -murmuró "¡Me engañó; yo realmente me la creí!"

_"Tengo que alabarte sin embargo... esa cosa de amo y señor de la comarca te salió increíble… Me tomó por sorpresa porque no te había dicho lo mucho que él ama a ese apodo. Él dice que nadie más que tu reconoce su justo valor" _se rió entre dientes _"... pero por otro lado... estuviste muy lenta esta vez" _Su voz seguía siendo burlona _"¡Qué vergüenza! Apenas entrando en los veinte y ya que estás perdiendo facultades"__  
_  
_"Ja, Ja. ¡Qué divertido!"_ Helga parecía muy enojada _"¿Cómo pude haber olvidado lo idiota que eres?"_ ella lo empujó con fuerza. _"Pensé que habías crecido un poco. Sobre todo ahora que tienes todo el mundo convencido de que eres el Señor Perfecto"__  
_  
_"¡Hey, no pude evitarlo!" _se rió de nuevo_ "Sólo vi la chispa y... lo siento... pero no pude detener el impulso de avivar el fuego"__  
_  
_"¡Idiota!"__  
_  
_"¿Por qué me culpas?"_ él parecía eufórico todavía _"Dejas de salir a jugar 'La- Malhablada de las Coletas' muy poco hoy en día. Ya la echaba de menos" _Se oyó otro golpe sordo_ "Temía que finalmente la hubieran domesticado... aunque yo mejor hubiera dicho condenado" _terminó murmurando.

Phoebe los escuchaba al mismo tiempo su mente procesaba los nuevos descubrimientos: James conocía a Helga mucho más de lo que Phoebe le hubiera dado crédito; y parecía que no sólo aceptaba sino que admiraba su espíritu indomable, su insultos, su boca mal hablada...  
_  
__"No me vuelvas a llamar así, ¿entendido?"_ esos sonidos de golpes continuaban. _"Tienes el sentido del humor más raro que he conocido. Nunca llegaré a entenderlo" _dijo molesta._  
_  
_"Me rompes el corazón"_ James fingió tristeza _"Siempre contaba con que me entendieras; yo sabía que allá en casa, había una niñita que siempre me seguía la corriente"_

_"Ja, ja. Eres tan raro que ni siquiera yo te puedo seguir siempre" _suspiró, dándole la espalda_ "Necesito una ducha" _Por la ventana se pudo observar cómo Helga le lanzó un último y especialmente vil puñetazo.

_"¡Ouch!"_ James finalmente protestó _"¡Ese dolió! Vamos, Helga..." _él se acercó a ella.

_"¡Déjame ir!"_ ella resopló y se volvió. Y luego otro ruido fuerte se escuchó. _"No te preocupes, George"_ Helga habló más alto _"Ya sabes cuánto aprecio su trabajo, sólo necesito que este malcriado aprenda un poco de respeto aquí."_

_"Todo tuyo" _una voz profunda se oyó desde lejos_ "Me voy a dar la vuelta. Estoy prácticamente de vacaciones aquí; felizmente viendo que ya no soy el objeto preferido de sus bromas"__  
_  
"¡_Maldita sea, James! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un bravucón?"_ otro golpe _"Esto es por mi amigo" _Su risa no había cesado.

_"Hace unos ocho años... aprendí de la mejor"_ Todavía se estaba riendo _"¿Te acuerdas de aquel callejón?" _esta vez incluso Helga rió. _"Todavía me río como loco al recordar eso. La última vez fue en una reunión... fue muy incómodo" _Después de una larga inspiración volvió a hablar _"Y a mí me llamas raro"_

_"Bueno... no me detuviste…"_

_"Eras más rápida que yo"_

_"Sí"_ Helga estuvo de acuerdo _"Eras un baboso" _Ella lanzó otro puñetazo en el brazo.

_"Creo que ya es suficiente"_ se echó a reír otra vez mientras trataba de esquivar los rápidos puños de la chica _"¡Ouch! ¡Dije que ya era suficiente, gatita!" _el golpeteo cesó abruptamente.

_"¡No me llames gatita!"_ Helga gruñó _"¡y suéltame!"_

_"Deja de luchar como una gatita enojada y te soltaré" _habló en un murmullo._ "Pensándolo bien..."_

_"__¡__James!" _Helga gimió_ "Estoy toda sucia… y huelo a sudor... y esto es el patio de mi escue..."_

-"Creo que ya debería irme..." Phoebe se levantó bruscamente.

-"Espera" Arnold le agarró el brazo, señalando el rayo de luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta. "El guarura está ahí fuera"

En efecto, un tipo estaba de guardia en la puerta. Phoebe se volvió para ver a Arnold apenada, el chico también parecía ansioso por abandonar el lugar, y las voces del exterior por desgracia ahora sonaban más claras por estar justo al lado de la ventana.

_"...no hueles mal en lo absoluto…. Al contrario, siempre hueles… delicioso..."_ La voz de James se extinguió y Phoebe sabía perfectamente por qué. Se volvió para ver la pared posterior mientras escuchaba que Helga se quejaba suavemente. Era embarazoso por decir lo menos. Arnold se movió incómodo también. Después de un largo, largo rato, James dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de finalmente hablar de nuevo.

_"Mmhm... se hace tarde, pienso que..."_

_"Tú no eres el que piensa aquí" _Helga gruñó y lo empujó contra la ventana. Finalmente estaban en su rango de visión; en un rango de visión demasiado directo para ser exactos. Phoebe se alejó rápidamente y Arnold la imitó.

-"Creo que deberíamos irnos de todos modos"comenzó Arnold.

-"Shhhh!" – Phoebe ordenó encendiendo la luz rápidamente y tiró de él hacia la mesa en el centro de la habitación donde extendió unos papeles viejos sobre la mesa, le dijo: "¿Cómo ves? ¿Crees que le gustarán?" dijo en voz alta.

-"Yo..." Arnold tropezó un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera de pronto. El guardia delgado de piel oscura apareció en el umbral y después de una rápida verificación por la habitación, los saludó con un indiferente movimiento de cabeza y cerró la puerta.

-"Buena salvada" Arnold resopló. "Pero nos reconoció. ¿Crees que le diga algo a James?" Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Ahora tenemos que esperar. Cree que estamos trabajando aquí…" Phoebe se calló. Sacó su celular del bolsillo a la vez que Arnold asentía. "¡Maldita sea! Helga no tiene su teléfono con ella."

-"Parece que nos preocupamos por nada" Después de un minuto o algo así, Arnold comentó. Phoebe asintió mientras observaba su expresión sombría.

-"Bueno, en última instancia, deberíamos estar contentos" Arnold se volvió a verla, inquisitivo "Después de todo, James parece ser un buen tipo... no un freak… violento o algo peor"

Arnold asintió otra vez y luego sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa.

-"Bueno, todavía no estoy seguro de que no sea un freak." Se calló. Phoebe sonrió. Sabía lo que quería decir. Ella misma había pasado la última hora al lado del chico y parecía un hombre perfectamente maduro y ahora, había atestiguado un lado travieso que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-"Sí, es un poco raro" se rió. "Pero parece que Helga saca ese lado de la mayoría de la gente."

Arnold asintió a regañadientes.

_"Ese es el tercer mensaje que ignoras" _la voz de Helga era lánguida.

"_No quiero ir a la escuela hoy."_ James se quejó _"Todavía no, por lo menos."_

_"Me gustaría ver la cara de tu jefe si te escuchara"__  
_  
"_Mi jefe está en California, así que no hay posibilidad..." _otro beep se escuchó.  
_  
__"¿Estás seguro que desactivaron el GPS?"_

_"Le pedí a Bob que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué?"_

_"Creo que ellos saben muy bien donde estás en este momento"_  
_  
__"No es eso" _suspiró_ "Les dije que estaría en línea a las 12:45"._

_"Eso te da menos de veinte minutos en llegar a la oficina."_

_"No necesariamente"_ James habló alegremente _"Esta cosa de tu padre me vendió -muy cara, por cierto- hace maravillas. Prácticamente no hay diferencia entre esto y la sala de conferencias en la __**Casa**__".__  
_  
_"¡Tecnología a su servicio, señor!"_ Helga repitió el lema con profesional voz _"Ese modelo es uno de los más caros en el mercado y al que le sacamos la menor ganancia".__  
_  
_"Debería haber pedido un descuento familiar..." _James bromeó.

_"¡Mira nada más!"_ Helga se opuso. _"¡El terrateniente está pidiendo un descuento!" _chasqueó la lengua _"¡Qué vergüenza!"_

_"Bueno, tenía que intentarlo"_ suspiró "_Al menos éste es privado. Pat cuida bien del 'oficial'"_

_"Lástima que va a ser utilizado para ocultar las tangas y ligueros de los prostitutos políticos"._

James se quejó con un gruñido.

_"Es grandioso ver cómo respetas la forma en que me gano la vida".__  
_  
_"Mmhm... No hay problema. Sabes que no tengo esa clase de escrúpulos. ¿Qué ha hecho el tipo ahora?"__  
_  
El volvió a suspirar cuando otro beep se disparó.

_"¿Cómo sabes que es un 'él' y no una 'ella'?"_

_"Las mujeres te obedecen a ciegas"_ respondió Helga en una rítmica cantaleta _"Ellas saben que hay que trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quieren... Ustedes, los chicos, tienden a pensar que el poder es un derecho de nacimiento" _Dijo llanamente.

_"Mmhm... ¿Tiene opiniones tan concluyentes sobre todas las cosas?" _Le preguntó, pensativo. Helga se encogió de hombros.

_"Bob dice que Dixie siempre te está citando"_ Helga informó, luego insistió _"Entonces, ¿qué hizo?"_

_"Ya lo verás en las noticias"_

_"¿Así que no se puede parar ya?"_

_"Ya salió a la prensa. ¿Qué más dice Bob acerca de Dixie_?" le preguntó casi con indiferencia.

_"Entonces ya deberías estar conectado en este momento"__  
_  
_"Nah... Deja que el hombre sufra un poco más. Vamos a esperar que su desesperación lo haga llegar a ese punto de la conciencia donde se pone a hacer promesas"_ Habló sin prisa _"Ahora, ¿qué pasa con Dixie?"__  
_  
_"¿Eso funciona?" _Helga parecía curiosa.

_"Por unos días..."_ Él respondió en el mismo tono, casi un murmullo lento. _"Dixie?"_

_"No sé..."_ Helga contestó con impaciencia _"Ha estado yendo a sus veladas a_..." Helga vaciló "¿_…firmar cheques, supongo?"_

James pensó por un momento antes de responder.

"_No estoy tan enterado de sus asuntos"_ se encogió de hombros _"No sería la primera vez que tu padre apoya alguna campaña" _su voz parecía reservada.

_"Bueno, sí, pero nunca había sido un seguidor tan entusiasta" _Helga sonaba pensativa.

_"¿Entusiasta?"_ James se rió _"¿a cuántas veladas ha ido?"__  
_  
_"Sólo un par"_ James repitió la palabra de una manera desdeñosa _"tal vez tengas razón... estoy exagerando. No sé por qué me pareció extraño, sin embargo." _Ella negó con la cabeza tras un momento pensando _"Bueno, dice que Dixie te sigue a ciegas"._

_"Es bueno saberlo... aunque ahora tengo mis dudas sobre el tema"_ habló en un tono definitivamente reservado. _"Bueno, en este momento no podría importarme menos".__  
_  
_"¿Y por qué es eso?" _Helga habló en un susurro.

_"Porque estoy pensando otra vez en ese amable rubio que corrió a tu socorro."_

_"¿Qué rubio? ¿Arnold?"_

_"No... Ese otro..." _forzó una vacilación _"rubio medio nórdico que golpeó a Tommy"_

_"¿Te refieres a Wolfgang?"__  
_  
_"Su nombre es en realidad Wolfgang?" _James se echó a reír.

_"Sí"_ ella también rió _"Sabes... el nombre de su ex mejor amigo es Ludwig"_

_"¡Me estás tomando el pelo!"_ James se burló después que Helga negara_. "Wolfgang y Ludwig... ¿madres artistas o qué?"_

_"No, en absoluto. Creo que había un viejo cartel en la parada del autobús, junto al Centro Médico." _James se rió entre dientes.

_"Sé que sólo me estas distrayendo"_ Dijo conocedor _"¿Hay algo que debería saber?"_ Helga vaciló sonriendo _"¿Nada, segura?"_

_"No lo sé... ¿Seguro que quieres entrar ahí?" _-lo desafió.

_"¿Por qué debería ser advertido?" _él parecía muy interesado.

_"Porque el tiempo está corriendo, y a pesar de que mi lista es corta -creo que tengo dedos en las manos de sobra" _observó sus manos_ "... necesitaríamos un disco duro para listar las tuyas"._

_"Soy muy eficiente borrando cosas empolvadas"._

_"Los discos duros no eliminan lo viejo, ¿sabes?"__  
_  
_"Como quieras. Ya sé lo que quería saber_" se rió entre dientes _"¿Qué pasa contigo y los rubios?"_ Él hizo un ruidito con su garganta _"¿Selección natural?"_ su voz se burlaba de ella. _"¿Instinto?"_

_"Yo no veo nada raro." _La voz de la rubia sonaba alegre_. "No han sido sólo rubios, sabes."_

_"¿En serio?"_ James parecía divertido _"... Tu primer beso... por ejemplo. Fue un rubio_".

_"Tú ya sabes que fue Arnold. Y sí es rubio, pero fue actuado" _Helga hizo un sonido burlón_. "El segundo igual… también actuado"_

"_Rubio... otra vez rubio..." _James contaba_ "Luego está este Wolfgang -rubio otra vez- pero sé que él no fue tu primer petit-ami. Ya sé quién fue tu primer novio, desde que me lo presentaste en la cafetería. Fue fácil sumar dos más dos, ¿sabes? incluso antes de que viniera a advertirme. B-brillantemente rubio otra vez, por cierto" resopló" Eso hace cuatro"__  
_  
_"¿Él hizo qué?" _Helga le preguntó con asombro.

_"Mmhm..." _James vaciló_ "Digamos que ... él vino a mí ... a hacerme saber... hum... que eres muy importante para él y que si yo te hago sufrir de alguna manera, él estará allí para apoyarte a ti y para hacerme ver mi suerte." _La voz de James parecía grave.

_"¡Ese idiota!" _Helga parecía perpleja.

Para ser sincera, Phoebe también estaba perpleja. ¡Tan tranquilo que se veía! Phoebe se echó a reír al ver la expresión ansiosa de Arnold, como si quisiera preguntarle: "¿Quién demonios es?

_"Creo que es un buen chico, sabes."_ James suspiró _"Bueno, eso hace cuatro rubios. Eso es casi la mitad de los tus dedos, cariño"_

_"¡No soy el cariño de nadie, **cariño**!"_ Ella gruñó _"Bueno, tú decididamente no eres rubio, ni... ni mmm..." _hizo un ruidito como de zumbido_ "Creo que están empatados a pesar de que contaste a Arnold dos veces y ni siquiera ha sido mi novio... En cuanto a..."_ forzó una artificial indecisión_ "mi primer... ¿cómo debería llamarlo? ... beso…no tan inocente… mmm…no fue con un rubio, ¿sabes? Sino con un torpe chico con pelo castaño como el tuyo" _Helga revolvió su pelo.

_"¿Tengo el pelo castaño?"__  
_  
_"Sí"_ dijo ella indiferente _"Café rojizo, más específicamente... Creo que te llamaré Rojo a partir de ahora" _dijo burlona.

_"No creo que me guste ese apodo... ¿Era torpe, has dicho?"__  
_  
_"Ajá. Verás, sólo un imbécil que tropezó con mi cama y me hizo caer detrás de él"__  
_  
_"¿Encima de él?"_ James se burló "_¿Quieres decir que el tipo llegó hasta tu habitación; te hizo caer encima de él y además te dio tu primer agasajo por primera vez?"_ Preguntó divertido. _"Eso no suena como un chico torpe para mí, sino medio canalla."_ Él soltó un bufido.

_"Créeme. Era tooorpe"._

_"¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?"_

_"Porque... ¿quién está contando la historia?"_

_"Está bien, lo entiendo. Eres Helga G. Pataki. Una chica que nunca se arriesga sin tener un as en la manga"_

_"Me conoces muy bien" _canturreó.

_"¿Vas a dejarme saber...?"_-preguntó con curiosidad.

_"¿Tan interesados estamos, señor Brighton-Lewis?"_ -preguntó con mucho aplomo, añadiendo a continuación en un susurro _"Yo lo provoqué"._

James permaneció silencioso durante un largo rato. Luego, después de una inhalación casi dolorosa, finalmente habló.

"_Debí haberlo adivinado... ¡Por Dios, niña!"_ llevó sus dos manos hasta su propio cabello y se lo jaló. "¡_Deberían haberte encerrado! ¡Bob no lo tendría tan fácil hoy en día!"_

_"No resulté tan mal, ¿no es cierto?" _Helga añadió rápidamente en vista de la clara decepción de James.

_"¿Cuál era el objetivo?... Quiero decir... conociéndote, sé que había una intención detrás"_

_"Por supuesto que la había" _Helga su defendió_ "Era una prueba... Técnica contra amo… ¡química!" _corrigió la última palabra.

_"Debo creer que obtuviste tu respuesta" _ahora sonaba severo.

_"Aun cuando la química tiene su mérito, la técnica definitivamente venció"_ James gruñó instándola a continuar _"Ese beso se convirtió en el nuevo reto de superar" _

El joven maldijo.

_"Así que tú, niña, sabiamente, seguiste trayendo chicos torpes a tu dormitorio..." _su voz era ahora acusatoria.

_"¡Ese fue el último chico que entro a mi habitación con esa intención!" _ella casi gritó._ "Bueno, esa no era realmente su intención cuando entró, sabes, porque como he dicho antes..."_

_"¡...tú provocaste al idiota!" _él asintió con la cabeza.

_"Sí, lo tenté… que tampoco era ni mi intención al principio… él me tentó tambien... creo que... fue sólo - por desgracia- la manera cómo se dieron las cosas."_

_"¿Cuántos niños usaste para tu nuevo reto después de eso?" _Phoebe observó que James parecía realmente enojado.

Helga vaciló, también había disgusto perceptible en su voz.

_"Sólo unos pocos, aunque peiné ambas zonas de la ciudad, sabes, la triste y la alegre"._

_"¿Y qué descubriste?" _la referencia a su anterior broma no le divirtió.

"_Mmhm... Acabé por salir con el mejor besador del rumbo." _Aceptó entre dientes.

_"¿Y él se convirtió en el nuevo estándar?" _existía peligro en su voz.

_"¡Deja de preguntar si no quieres saber!"_ Ella gruñó. _"Sabes por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto, verdad. Aunque di por sentado que sabías que nunca había hablado de esto antes. Ahora dime que me equivoqué"_

_"¿Ni siquiera con Phoebe?"_ Helga negó con la cabeza _"Y esto fue justo después de aquello... y del asunto con Brian, ¿verdad?" _Helga se encogió de hombros, volteando a otro lado _"¿Qué estaba Bob haciendo mientras besabas sapos en sucios callejones... o en escaleras de incendios o donde quiera que...?"_

Phoebe se dio cuenta de la revelación de James había sorprendido a Arnold. ¿Cuál era su problema?

"¡Supéralo ya, por el amor de Dios!" Escupió en voz baja, dado que sus ojos habían alcanzado el tamaño de platos. Dejó a Arnold para luego, volviendo su atención a lo que pasaba afuera.

_"Nunca lo hice en callejones sucios... ni en escaleras de incendio o azot..."_ Helga se atragantó bruscamente. Después de despejar su garganta añadió _"Creo que Bob sospechaba porque empezó a cuidar de mí"_ añadió con indiferencia. _"¿Por qué no preguntas sobre lo que Miriam hacía? ¿De por qué ella no estaba allí para advertirme acerca de los peligros de jugar con chicos mayores?"_

_"¡Eres demasiado...!"_ James renegó con amargura _"Realmente trato de simpatizar con tus padres. Miriam tenía un problema que –tú eres consciente- yo conozco bastante bien... Un problema que la incapacitaba. Así que es muy fácil para mí echarle la culpa al Bob autoritario - y me refiero a los dos Bob". _Hizo una pausa_ "Incluso le dije hace rato a Phoebe que no encontraba al tuyo insoportable, aunque no agregué 'ya no más'. Pero... que esa falta de atención... con respecto a tu bienestar, fue criminal."_

_"Sé que es fácil culpar a los padres autoritarios, pero tanto tu mamá como Miriam también tuvieron su parte de responsabilidad"_ Helga dijo acaloradamente y luego volvió la vista al suelo. Después de varias respiraciones forzadas preguntó de una manera más suave _"¿Le dijiste a Phoebe lo que creíste de mí... de la primera vez que me viste?"__  
_  
_"¿Que eras una niña adoptada?" _James le preguntó en voz baja pero comoquiera clara _"¡Por supuesto que no!"__  
_  
Phoebe parpadeó varias veces, dando un paso atrás... se sentía alterada... mareada... conmocionada. No quería escuchar más, pero sus pies la mantuvieron congelada en su lugar.

Sólo por escuchar... en realidad por meterse en lo que no le importaba... estaba descubriendo cosas acerca de su **mejor amiga**, algunas de ellas realmente privadas, cosas que, supuestamente, ella nunca debería saber. Cosas de las que en realidad James conocía mucho más que ella. ¿Qué es lo que eso quería decir?

_"... me culpé a mí mismo muy duramente y muy largamente por todo aquello. Tanto que no me atrevía siquiera a pensar en todo ese lío, pero… referente a eso... ¿cómo podía ser realmente responsable de lo que vi en ese entonces? Esta...'pequeña familia perfecta' estuvo allí tiempo suficiente para suponer que no había nadie más. Ni Bob, ni Miriam, ni siquiera Olga -nunca – dijeron que había otra niña por ahí"_ James exhaló _ "Tú conoces las… maneras de mi papá... pero sé que él nunca consideró dejarme a mí, a Missy o a Ed atrás. Nos arrastró todo el tiempo a sus reuniones o a donde fuera. No puedo entender cómo es que ellos no podían llevarte a una simple cena con un socio, cómo es que ni siquiera te mencionaron allí o incluso después cuando..."_

_"Ya es hora, James"_ Helga le interrumpió con frustración. _"Y yo realmente necesito llegar a las duchas antes de que termine el voleibol"__  
_  
James asintió, comprendiendo.

_"¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Vas a salir con la pandilla?"_

_"Sí. Vamos a comer juntos; luego voy a ver al contratista en la oficina a las tres"__  
_  
_"Pasaré por allí alrededor de las cinco para recogerte, ¿te parece bien?"_

_"¿Qué tal si mejor a las seis, pero en la casa?"_ Helga se mordió el labio _"Mamá me hizo fijar una cita. No hemos tenido tiempo últimamente para una plática madre-hija"__  
_  
_"¿Cinco y media?"_ La voz de James era suave_ "Me temo que tengo que ir__me __ mañana temprano..."_

_"¿Tan pronto?"_ Helga casi gimió _"¿Qué vas a hacer todo el fin de semana en Washington?"_

_"Te sorprenderías" _James ronroneó_ "Aunque me lo tomaría sin queja si vuelvo a ver esa carita decepcionada de nuevo" _Luego murmuró algo Phoebe no entendió.

"_No tienes idea"_ fue la respuesta ahogada de Helga _"Pero tú sabes que no puedo ir contigo... no sé si estoy preparada para semejante..."__  
_  
_"Lo sé. Sé que no quieres tomar una decisión apresurada... Respeto eso." _El teléfono de James sonó de nuevo; él maldijo.

_"Pásamelo"_ Helga deslizó la mano en su bolsillo _"Voy a arreglar esta chingadera..."_

_"Luego"_ James tomó el teléfono de sus manos y se lo metió en el bolsillo de nuevo _"Tengo todavía unos minutos de libertad y estoy seguro de que estas manitas tuyas podrían encontrar algo más interesante que hacer"_

_"Dos minutos es demasiado poco trecho para hacer lo que quieres, Sucio Jim" _Helga se acercó a él.

_"Todavía podemos sacarle provecho, Srita. Pataki"_

Phoebe se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Miró hacia la puerta donde la sombra del hombre que la guardaba todavía se podía ver, y luego observó Arnold, quien estaba absorto mirando por la ventana. Era algo incómodo de presenciar, aunque casi obligatorio para todos aquellos que tenían amigos demasiado expresivos y con las hormonas sueltas como ellos. Se acordó de las quejas de Helga acerca de sus sesiones públicas con Gerald. _'¡Consíganse un cuarto!_' solía gritar a todo el mundo que se volvía demasiado íntimo en público.

Phoebe había presenciado -siempre a regañadientes, claro está- parejas besándose. Parejas que incluían al rubio aquí a su lado con alguna de sus chicas cuando salían en citas dobles y eso fue algo que hicieron mucho en la preparatoria.

Ahora era el turno de Helga. No es que la rubia estuviera consciente de que tenían público. Phoebe retrocedió a la pared posterior y se apoyó en ella para observar también sin que Arnold se diera cuenta.

Si la verdad debía ser contada, vaya que Helga sabía besar. Ella parecía estar llevando la acción allí afuera. Se notaba por la forma en que sostenía la cabeza de James y por la forma en que éste se acomodaba a ella cada vez que ella se movía; pegado a los labios como si no quisiera perderla un solo segundo. Era obvio quien estaba al mando, incluso cuando las manos de James la mantenían en su lugar, perdidas como estaban en su espalda, debajo de su camiseta.

Helga se detuvo un momento para murmurar algo sardónico en sus labios. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de James mientras sacudía la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente antes de que, con inesperada destreza, se enredara la cola de caballo en la mano y tirara de ella hacia abajo para obligarla a mirar hacia arriba, y luego la empujara con rudeza contra la pared del cobertizo para besarla ferozmente, tomando el mando en un segundo. Phoebe dejó de respirar cuando vio a Helga jadeando y tratando de pelear, pero entonces sus quejas se apagaron y finalmente se rindió y lo dejó ser, correspondiendo a su beso y tratando de imitar su fervor.

Phoebe estaba asombrada. Nunca había visto a Helga compartiendo ningún tipo de intimidad con un hombre antes. Así de reservada era, a pesar de lo que 'cierta persona' dijera. Pero sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que la chica afuera de la ventana era su mejor amiga, la escena era extremadamente erótica, incluso teniendo en cuenta las disparejas fuerzas involucradas. James la besaba con tal ferocidad que apenas le dejaba oportunidad de responder mientras que su mano libre recorría su flanco. En algún momento, se detuvo para susurrarle palabras inaudibles en los labios, luego tiró de su cabello otra vez para conseguir el libre acceso a su cuello. Sus caras estaban ocultas. La de Helga estaba volteada hacia el lado opuesto y la de James enterrada en el hueco de su cuello, pero la pasión entre ellos era inquietantemente perceptible. Helga se derretía contra él, aferrándose a sus hombros cuando los expertos labios se deslizaron en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Ella gimió audiblemente, arqueando más su cuerpo contra él y luego se retorció violentamente mientras él la mordía. James la empujó con más fuerza contra la pared y deslizó su rodilla entre las de ella a la vez que sacudía su cuerpo con facilidad. Luego se retiró a decir en un murmullo muy bajo.

_"... darte por vencida. Nunca vas a ganar contra mí."_

Fue todo lo que Phoebe entendió antes de que empezara a besarla -o más precisamente- a morderla de nuevo. Helga aguantó valientemente por un rato antes de que finalmente se quejara y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando fatigosamente. La boca de James descendió de sus hinchados labios hasta su cuello y siguió bajando hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el primer botón de su camiseta, donde cerró los ojos y luchó por calmar su respiración.

Segundos después, la voz desmayada de Helga les llegó con claridad.

_"Sheeesh!"_ volvió a jadear _"Tú y tus promesas... ¿o pretendía ser una amenaza?"_ Ella se burló débilmente entre jadeos _"Uno de estos días vas a hacerte para atrás sólo para descubrir que me dejaste sin labios" _dijo rápido en un suspiro.

La boca de James se curvó con un aire de arrogancia mientras buscaba su cara para responder.

_"Uno de estos días voy a comerte entera" _besó rápido sus labios_ "Entonces estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no quieras"_

Helga soltó un bufido.

_"Bastante lindo te verías…caminando por tu oficina con una enorme barriga tembladora y redonda" _ella le frotó el estómago_ "...pues tú sabes que yo nunca sería una inquilina quieta."_

_"¿Qué sería el punto de hacerlo si fueras tan fácil?" _le tomó la cara entre las manos_ "Ven aquí" _Se besaron de nuevo, mucho más suavemente esta vez. Helga se agarró de la parte posterior de la camisa y se arqueó contra él, murmurando algo sobre su casa y obteniendo un '_todavía no_' como respuesta cuando un repentino grito se escuchó.

_"¡Hey, ustedes dos por allá!" _la voz de trueno de Director Meyer sorprendió a todos. Phoebe se congeló y se cruzó vistas con Arnold. Helga y James volvieron a toda prisa hacia la figura se acercaba a ellos. _"¡Nunca me imaginé que vería el día, Señorita Pataki!"_ El director comenzó _"Lamentablemente como ya que no es estudiante no la puedo castigar como debería; aunque esa conducta habla toneladas acerca de su falta de pudor..."_ el calvo la reprendió con mezquindad. _"Ahora, con respecto a usted joven, usted debe saber que aquí en Hillwood West..."_

El discurso del Director Meyer murió abruptamente cuando su vista cayó sobre el compañero de Helga, retrocediendo ligeramente bajo su expresión severa y quedándose con la boca abierta. Momentos de tensión pasaron antes de cualquier otro sonido se oyera. James se enderezó y adoptó una expresión arrogante antes de extender un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Helga.

_"Mi culpa"_ su voz era austera. _"No volverá a suceder"._

El Director Meyer tuvo entonces una recuperación rápida pero vacilante al pronunciar:

_"Nos sentimos honrados con su visita, señor"__  
_  
La expresión de James no se suavizó cuando asintió con pedantería mientras el Director Meyer soltaba alabanzas baratas y se alejaba en cuestión de segundos.

_"Eso fue extraño"_ Helga reflexionó viendo la figura que se alejaba. _"Nunca lo he visto en tal urgencia por desaparecer"_ y luego volviéndose hacia él, le preguntó: _"¿Hay subvenciones, supongo?"_

_"Así que... nunca antes te habían atrapado, ¿eh?"_ James se volvió hacia ella haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. _"El Honorable director, ¿supongo bien?"_ Helga asintió. _"Lo vi antes, cuando tu padre le pidió al árbitro…" _hizo una mueca, y gimió "_¡Yo y mi gran boca!" exhaló "__Supongo que eventualmente lo sabrías... Fue tu padre quien le pidió al árbitro sacarte del juego"_ le sonrió como disculpándose _"Este idiota no sabía que yo estaba contigo..." _aclaró _"... y pronunció algo… inapropiado... acerca de ti"_

_"¿Fue papá?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"_ Él se encogió de hombros nuevamente. Helga sacudió su cabeza confundida y añadió. _"Todos sabemos que es un cerdo..."_ y luego lo observó de cerca _"¡Por Dios, mira tu rubor!" _Helga acortó la distancia y lo abrazó _"El Señorito Remilgado simplemente no puede creer que estuvo así de cerca de ser regañado… ¡y por faltas a la moral en público, nada menos!"_ se carcajeó _"… cuando en cuestión de minutos que va a poner su cara de verdugo para confrontar a un idiota" _Ella tomó su teléfono del bolsillo. _"Tienes ocho minutos de retraso, querido."_

_"Odié la manera en que te habló"__  
_  
_"No es nada personal, te lo aseguro. Es sólo la forma en que él es."_ Lo dijo sin darle importancia. _"Ahora date prisa. A las cinco y media en mi casa"_ le dio una nalgada. James sonrió y tiró de ella para darle un último beso en la boca, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold! ni Hulk!**  
**Hay referencias de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", que tampoco poseo, por supuesto.**  
**Poseo, sin embargo, este argumento y los personajes originales.**  
**Cualquier otra TM/MR encontrada aquí sólo se utiliza como fondo; no soy dueña de ninguna de ellas.**  
**Calificación T por el lenguaje y referencias. No M todavía, ¿verdad?**  
**Por favor, perdonen mis errores, luego los corrijo. Este capítulo estuvo eterno, además de tanta cursiva para aclarar lo que se oye a escondidas.**

**Gracias a diana carolina, letifiesta, sweet-sol, Isabellagodos, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo y hel201 por sus comentarios. Saben que me hacen sonreír y que todo este trabajo valga la pena. Me gustaría ver sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo nuevo.**

**Nos vemos**

**8 ene 2013**


	21. Chapter 21

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 21  
Libertad  
**

* * *

Mientras salía del tocador y se dirigía hacia su mesa en Luke's, el lugar al que la pandilla decidiera que iría a comer entre un juego y otro, la rubia echó un vistazo a su teléfono de nuevo. La pantalla azul del modo en espera estaba igual que hacía dos minutos cuando la checó por última vez. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se apresuró a regresar al baño antes de que las lágrimas empaparan sus oscuros ojos de nuevo.

Nadine suspiró cansadamente mientras se miraba en el espejo. ¡Esto era estúpido y quería superarlo ya! ¡Era soltera! Estaba soltera y sin ataduras de nuevo después de casi seis años y eso era... _aterrador_.

Dos noches atrás, ella y Nate habían terminado por fin después de meses de sospechas e inseguridades. Él había reconocido finalmente que tal vez fue 'poco respetuoso' de su relación y eso fue todo. Sintió una extraña paz. Eso significaba que no estaba loca, ¿verdad? No estaba imaginando cosas. Encontrar su comportamiento extraño no era una invención de su mente después de todo. El alivio que la recorrió después de que él reconociera su falla se convirtió en rabia cuando se dio cuenta de que él había estado consciente de su dolor todo ese tiempo _¡y no hizo nada!_ Esa misma noche habían discutido por enésima vez en la nueva casa de Rhonda pero él siguió negándolo y cuestionando su salud mental una y otra vez, hasta que estaban aparcando enfrente de su casa y la discreta y azulada luz de su silencioso móvil lo delató.

"¿Quién te envía mensajes a las dos de la mañana?" le había arrebatado el dispositivo y con las manos temblorosas descubrió un virtual sobre amarillo. Es cierto que _'estoy dándome cuenta de que ya no me gusta tanto el verano' _enviado por una tal _'B' _no era una prueba irrefutable de la infidelidad, pero ¡quién diablos tiene derecho a molestarte a las dos de la mañana!

Minutos más tarde estaba postrada y llorando en su cama. El mentado Peapod Kid juró que no la había engañado; que Brenda era una amiga... Aun así, había llorado toda la noche y lo peor era que seguía cuestionándose a sí misma: ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

¿Debido a la traición? - Para ella, era traición el simple hecho de que le ocultó la existencia de esa amistad... Bueno, no estaba segura todavía si le creía o no que solo era una amiga. ¿Lloraba por los años perdidos, por su orgullo ofendido? ¿Por su inconsistencia, su falta de preocupación, porque él se sintió atraído hacia otra persona?

¡Dios! ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ... ¿Por qué le importaba cuando tenía tiempo diciéndose que ya no le importaba? Estaba convencida de que esta relación estaba viendo sus últimos días, dado que pasaban la mayor parte del año a casi tres mil kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro, pero aun así...

¿Por qué volteaba a ver su teléfono cada pocos minutos esperando encontrar un mensaje o una llamada perdida? ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionada cuando no encontraba nada? ¿Se encontraría Nate a menudo –al igual que ella – tentado a marcarle de repente para compartir algún suceso gracioso antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya no era correcto?

Salió del baño otra vez y se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa, sintiéndose de algún modo decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta de que Nate no había llegado; él le había hecho saber que no estaría allí, pero aun así... Las chicas habían sido de gran apoyo y los chicos eran lo bastante discretos como para no preguntar.

Llegó a la mesa y encontró los ojos compasivos de Rhonda sobre ella. Nadine realmente envidiaba su facilidad para manejar una ruptura. Rhonda y Rex habían estado juntos por casi un año y parecían estar disfrutando de un noviazgo placentero, así que fue una sorpresa para darse cuenta de que ya no eran más una pareja. No hubo peleas ni nada, sino que simplemente decidieron que era el momento de decir adiós y seguir adelante.

Nadine suponía que se dieron una oportunidad mutuamente sólo para complacer a sus madres. Después de todo, ellos habían sido amigos desde la infancia y se movían en el mismo círculo, pero nunca parecieron particularmente atraídos el uno al otro. Rhonda era hermosa, popular y sociable... e incluso cuando Rex también era extrovertido, él era... un poco... o mejor dicho, un mucho… demasiado convencional para ser compatible con ella o con cualquier otra chica moderna lo que le quitaba méritos por que tenía a su favor su pertenencia a una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad.

Nadine se preguntó si la decisión de Rhonda de romper tenía que ver con la presencia de cierto joven de pelo oscuro de regreso en la pandilla. Thaddeus Gammelthorpe estaba realmente guapo hoy en día; era alto y musculoso, vestía de forma conservadora pero aún moderna, llevaba gafas discretas y lucía un buen corte de pelo. Pero sobre todo, su actitud había cambiado ¡y Dios de qué manera!

Ahora era extrovertido y confiado, coqueteaba abiertamente con Helga y se dejaba querer por las chicas. Nadine sabía que aun cuando no lo diría en voz alta, el hecho de que él estuviera saliendo ahora con una chica notable; una chica que era amiga de Helga y que era tenida en gran estima por alguien tan valioso a los ojos de Rhonda como James Brighton-Lewis, hizo que su amiga de cabello negro se interesara en él e incluso - se atrevería a decir – la había puesto celosa.

Nadine volvió para ver a Thad, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Sid y al lado de Sheena. Incluso cuando Gerald estaba hablando de coches - un tema que solía llamar la atención de los chicos- Thad tenía toda su atención en una nerviosa Sheena. Nadine los observó y se dio cuenta que él estaba coqueteando - tal vez era inocentemente, pero aun así era coqueteo, él estaba tocando su brazo y admirando su cabello...

La chica rubia de piel color caramelo se volvió a ver a su mejor amiga. Rhonda tenía la vista clavada en ellos aunque lo disimulaba mientras bebía de su limonada rosa. Nadine sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente. Probablemente extrañaba aquellos momentos en que toda su atención estaba en ella. Thad no se había vuelto para verla ni una sola vez, al menos no cuando Nadine había estado presente.

El día anterior ella había pasado la tarde en casa de Rhonda. Habían navegado la web con mucha curiosidad. Comenzaron a buscar información acerca del nuevo juguetito de Helga y a partir de allí siguieron los enlaces del buscador virtual les lanzaba. De alguna manera habían terminado por echar un buen vistazo a una linda chica de pelo corto y castaño oscuro, actitud esnob y aire intelectual. Sarah Phillips en carne y hueso, o mejor dicho en imagen. Se enteraron de que era hija de un ex gobernador de Massachusetts y un miembro muy activo del partido en Boston. Eso significaba una rival absolutamente poderosa para Rhonda, alguiyen realmente digno de vencer.

Nadine observó a Thad de nuevo. Estaba ayudando a Sheena a limpiar la mesa después de que ella derramara su soda. Ella sonrió, Thad la tenía muy nerviosa. Gerald se volvió para verlo con ojos divertidos y le pidió que la dejara en paz. El aludido replicó algo divertido y añadió a continuación.

"Veo que extrañas a tu media naranja" su maliciosa sonrisa era realmente atractiva.

Gerald sólo rió dándose la vuelta para seguir hablando con Sid, Brian, Phil y Park. Nadine barrió de la mesa para darse cuenta de que Thad tenía razón. Arnold no había llegado aún... además de otras personas. El más notorio era por supuesto Peapod Kid, pero a veces no se presentaba en días laborables. También faltaba Stinky, que tuvo que permanecer a cargo en el trabajo ya que Sid tenía juego. Helen estaba allí, sin embargo, divirtiéndose viendo el predicamento Sheena.

Iggy también hacía falta pero ya había avisado que no estaría allí. Joey y Harold se habían quedado en la escuela debido a que su juego comenzaba a las tres. Eugene estaba aquí, pero estaba en una llamada desde hacía un rato. Patty estaba trabajando... entonces seguían Helga y Phoebe...

¿Por qué Helga no estaba allí ya? Su ausencia era evidente. Cuando la rubia no estaba cerca a las reuniones les faltaba... _Helgueza_. La rubia siempre estaba metiéndose con los chicos y ridiculizándolos, así que ellos tenían que reaccionar ante su insolencia. Nadine tenía que admitir que, aun cuando a veces era fastidioso, hoy necesitaba del escándalo de hacerla olvidar su miseria.

Y, sin embargo, ella realmente dudaba de que la rubia se apareciera hoy porque James había estado allí y probablemente él se la llevaría con él. Nadine no podía culparla. Ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Ese hombre era una monada. Simplemente no podías quitarle los ojos de encima cuando estaba cerca. ¡Qué avasalladora personalidad!

El día anterior mientras estaba con Rhonda su amiga recibió una video llamada de Brooke y entre otras cosas le preguntó cómo iban las cosas entre la nueva pareja. Cuando Rhonda contestó que la rubia parecía feliz, Brooke no pudo ocultar el desdén que cruzara sus hermosas facciones cuando dijo: _'¡Pobre criatura!_' Era obvio que la mamá de Rhonda consideraba a James oro puro y a Helga... bueno... ella seguía viendo a la rubia como la chica bravucona y poco femenina del pasado. Desde su punto de vista, ella no lo merecía y terminó diciendo que James se cansaría pronto de ella, como solía pasar.

Después de cortar la conexión, Rhonda dijo que su madre le había pedido que mantuviera un ojo sobre él, pero ella lo desestimó con una sonrisa. Dijo que ese pensamiento ya había pasado por su mente pero después de verlos juntos a ella le agradaba la pareja; había demasiada chispa allí para meterse en medio. Tenía la impresión de que James, acostumbrado a compañías más rígidas, encontraba el descaro de Helga fresco y cautivador.

También le confesó que a pesar de que ella era 'amiga' de la hermana de ellos, nunca había atraído la atención de ninguno de los chicos Brighton antes. James era mucho mayor y lo había visto sólo un par de veces en su vida; siempre acompañado de una chica con aspecto de modelo colgando de su brazo. Edward, por otro lado, también lo suficientemente mayor que ella y también siempre bien acompañado, tenía fama de no gustar mucho de la sociedad de Hillwood, tampoco le había prestado jamás la más mínima atención. Él había vivido en Boston, a causa de la Universidad de Harvard, la mayor parte de su vida adulta, pero corría el rumor de que había dejado atrás su ciudad natal porque allí habían roto su corazón.

Rhonda también comentó que aun cuando Melissa Brighton-Lewis era una especie de amiga que la escuchaba y aconsejaba; ella nunca mencionó que conociera a Helga las pocas ocasiones en que ella trajo a la rubia a la conversación. Encontraba esto un poco extraño, ya que Helga había dejado claro que ella tenía un buen tiempo de conocer a la familia.

En fin, dejando detrás de ese asunto Nadine volver a la realidad cuando se observó la puerta de entrada abrirse de golpe y a Arnold haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Phoebe y Helga entraran primero. La puerta estaba justo enfrente de ella y ella hizo un gesto al trío para señalar su ubicación en el restaurante lleno de gente.

Phoebe atrajo varios miradas sobre ella. Vestía un vestido amarillo chillón que destacaba su esbelta y pequeña figura y su rostro impecable. Parecía una fina muñeca de porcelana con el pelo liso y negro que le llegaba a los hombros. Lo único que le quitaba a su imagen era el inusual gesto en su frente, como si algo la preocupara.

Helga a su lado no parecía darse cuenta de las vicisitudes de su amiga y se lucía completamente relajada en sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla, botas de combate y una camisa a cuadros suelta encima de un top rosa; su pelo desordenadamente sujetado con un pin y todavía húmedo. Sus diminutos pantalones cortos, las mangas enrolladas y el pálido gloss en sus labios hacían destacar su bronceado de verano. Arnold caminaba pesadamente detrás de ella. Vestido con jeans y una camisa a cuadros verde, su pelo despeinado por el viento y la vista fija en la espalda de Helga. Nadine frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué los retrasó, chicos?" Preguntó ella.

Gerald estaba observando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido mientras el aludido se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, señalando hacia Helga. Gerald entonces se dirigió a Helga, no antes de hacer una pausa para mirar inquisitivamente hacia Phoebe.

"¿Qué pasó?"

La rubia estaba a punto de tomar la silla a su lado y no se había percatado de toda la atención. Estaba ya discutiendo con un camarero que le decía que no debería entrar al lugar si traía bebidas de otro lugar.

"Pues ya lo hice, bucko" ella empujó la lata vacía de V8 contra su pecho. "Ahora trae una Coca-Cola. Fría. Embotellada. ¿entendiste, _**guapo**_?" le acarició la mejilla y luego lo empujó. El chico parpadeó un par de veces, confundido antes de avanzar vacilante. "Phoebe, por favor, pídeme un vaso con hielo. No confío en este chico" se dio la vuelta para ver alrededor de la mesa y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hice ahora?" soltó a Gerald.

"¿Quién los entretuvo?" El ceño de la rubia se profundizó "¿Por qué llegas tarde?" aclaró. Nadine frunció el ceño. Había algo en su interacción...

"James" dijo ella con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros. "Phoebe me estaba esperando y nos encontramos con Arnold vagando como perrito callejero..." gruñó "... ¡porque lo olvidaste!" empujó su pecho. "El Cabeza de Balón es tu responsabilidad durante las vacaciones de verano, ¿recuerdas?" una esquina de su boca se curvó "si le pasa algo, sería su culpa"

"No lo encontré por ningún lugar. Pensé que él me había dejado atrás" Gerald se justificó expresivamente. Nadine sonrió al ver que Helga lo había hecho otra vez. Gerald se volvió hacia un aturdido Arnold entonces "¿dónde estabas?"

"Yo..." Arnold sacudió la cabeza como para aclararse la mente "Yo..."

"No tiene sentido, cariño" suspiró Helga, mirándolo por encima con cansancio "parece haberse olvidado de los terrenos de la escuela. No recuerda dónde ha estado."

Nadine sonrió al observar la transa de Helga de nuevo. Arnold se estaba enojando por ser el estúpido objeto de la conversación; sólo gruñía molesto mirando a Phoebe quien escondía una sonrisa conocedora detrás de su silencioso saludo a Brian. A Gerald le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que acababa de ser transado, mirando a Arnold, y luego a su ex-novia y finalmente a Helga. Sus ojos oscuros barrieron a la rubia de arriba a abajo por un rato antes de que finalmente escupir.

"¿Por qué no te limitas a decir _'no es tu problema' _y ya está?!"

"'¡No es tu problema' y ya está!"" Helga contestó al instante mirándolo de frente. Su mirada permaneció en él un segundo más de lo usual "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¡Te estabas besuqueando!" la acusó.

_"¿Q... qué?!"_

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que James lo tenía en él?" Gerald ridiculizó "¡Ya no tan republicanito, según veo!"

Helga se sorprendió. Volteó a ver a Phoebe quien señaló la parte trasera de su cuello y la rubia rápidamente se quitó el pin de la parte superior de la cabeza y metió los dedos en la masa de pelo, agitándolo un par de veces para dejarlo caer libremente por sus hombros y espalda. Nadine la admiraba. Era obvio que ella no lo había cepillado aun, pero vaya que lucía bien. Decidió interceder para quitarle la atención.

"Me encanta tu cabello, Helga. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso con mi pelo" Sacudió su propia cola de caballo y como era de esperarse, sólo se crispó más. "El tuyo es tan liso"

"¡Sí!" Ella resopló "Mortalmente liso"

"No hay nada malo con mortalmente liso" señaló Rhonda, uniéndose a ellas "Es fácil de manejar"

Helga estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien interrumpió.

"Pensé que habías sido atacada por un vampiro" Nadine gruñó cuando Phil, que estaba a la izquierda de Helga, le hizo el cabello a un lado para dejar al descubierto su cuello. "Un vampiro hambriento" insistió divertido cuando Helga le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez!" gruñó ella.

"Sé que no soy tan afortunado" Helga se levantó bruscamente, empujándolo hacia atrás.

"Brainy, necesito tu asiento" Nadine parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de Helga lo llamó con el viejo apodo pero todo el mundo pareció no darse cuenta del pequeño detalle. Brian estaba listo antes de que ella terminara y la esperó a llegar a su lugar. Él le murmuró algo y ella asintió, todavía molesta cuando se sentó.

Nadine miró a su alrededor. Era obvio que los chicos no estaban dispuestos a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Gerald estaba observando a Helga mientras ella hablaba con Helen en voz baja, como si estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para atacarla de nuevo. Thad, Sid y los chicos también la observaban entretenidos y Arnold seguía con evaluadora mirada la figura de Brian mientras tomaba su lugar al lado de Gerald. Brian levantó sus ojos directamente sobre él y sostuvo desafiantemente su mirada. Arnold lo enfrentó algunos segundos más antes de pasarlos a Helga como todos los demás.

Nadine se distrajo observando su entorno. Esa era la razón por la ausencia Helga era perceptible. Había tantas cosas que siempre tenían lugar a su alrededor. Por ejemplo, parecía que Arnold había por fin se dio cuenta de que Brian había sido el primer novio infame. Nadine sonrió para sus adentros. Los chicos eran tan tontos. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Era tan obvio que su relación no era normal. Brian era su amigo leal a toda prueba y eso era tan fehaciente.

Pero, de nuevo, se acordó de las palabras de Jessie con respecto a esta cuestión. Jessie era la hermana mayor de Peapod. Ella tenía dos hijos. Un hijo y una hija, y ella decía que las niñas eran más inteligentes que los varones por mucho. A los niños pequeños los hacía feliz un control de videojuegos o por lo menos una pelota cuañquiera era suficiente para estar ajenos al resto del mundo; pero las niñas solían estar plenamente consciente de su entorno y de la interacción entre las personas y todavía tener tiempo para disfrutar de los juegos infantiles. Nadine sabía que ella tenía razón. La escena frente a ella era una muestra.

"... Y últimamente no tengo nada que decir sobre ese asunto ¡y se acabó!" Helga estaba diciendo en su manera imperiosa.

"Tú no nos dejas en paz cuando uno de nosotros..."

"Son estúpidos por permitirlo. ¡Como ya dije, no es asunto suyo! Vivan su propia vida, por el amor de Dios y tú..." se volvió hacia Gerald de nuevo "... mejor no empieces a ponerle apodos. James no te pide nada, así que déjalo en paz. ¿Entiendes? "

"No creo que él necesite tu protección."

"Por supuesto que no necesita mi protección. Él ha sobrevivido a matones toda su vida, pero comoquiera, _NO_ le pondrás apodos en mi cara"

"Ese privilegio es sólo tuyo, ¿no?" Arnold preguntó con aspereza.

Helga volvió a verlo con los ojos asesinos.

"¡Por supuesto que es sólo mi privilegio!" declaró justo antes de levantarse y marcharse. "Fettuccini Alfredo per me, Pheebs, per favore"

* * *

Media hora más tarde, la mayoría de ellos tomaban postre. Pastel de chocolate y helado eran los favoritos. La mesa se quedó en silencio cuando Helga salió al tocador, pero después de volver todo siguió normal. Nadine estaba feliz de ver que la rubia había seguido con su reputación intacta tras el descubrimiento de las 'mordidas de amor'.

Helga no prestaba demasiada atención a mantener su cuello cubierto y eventualmente, Nadine fue capaz de ver la marca y entendió un poco más la razón de los comentarios mordaces de los chicos. No era un simple moretón. Ahí estaba, la oscurecida marca de la perfecta dentadura de James justo detrás de la oreja y debajo de la línea de su cabello. Nadine exhaló con un dejo anhelante. Ese hombre era realmente bello. Se preguntó si Helga sabía lo afortunada que era.

"¡Hey Helga!" ahí va, Gerald otra vez. Nadine volvió a verlo con esos ojos medio entornados que son inevitables después de una comida copiosa. Helga ni siquiera reconoció sus palabras.

"Hablando de coches... ¿qué pasa con el Mercedes? ¿Es de James? Quiero decir, ¡es un S550!"

Ella por fin se volvió hacia él con ojos desconfiados "¿En serio?" luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Helen para reanudar su conversación.

"Sí" afirmó "Vi que cuesta casi cien Grandes"

Helen alzó las cejas y observó a los dos. Helga sonrió y cubrió su cuello antes de volver a darle toda su atención.

"No lo sabía... Pero es obvio que es caro, ¿sabes? Esa consola parece la cabina de un avión. Cuenta con un montón de madrecitas e instrumentos…"

"¿Es suyo?" Gerald insistió al ver que estaba siendo social otra vez.

"¿El Mercedes?" Él asintió con la cabeza "Nop. Es propiedad de La Casa."

"¿Su casa?"

"El Partido, tú..." Helga giró los ojos y se volvió a ver a Helen de nuevo.

"¿Y el conductor?" Helga volvió a verlo, exasperada.

"Sí, Gerald. ¡El conductor es suyo!" ella negó con la cabeza "¡Qué idiota! Por supuesto, los conductores son empleados del partido también."

"¿Qué pasa con George?"

"George es un agente. No me preguntes de qué agencia es, porque no lo sé. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber."

"Así que, si el Mercedes no es suyo, entonces ¿qué pasa con su coche?" Helga le sonrió, después de un ligero reflexionar agregó.

"Su hermano y su cuñado cuidan de ellos" Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Brian preguntó curioso "Quiero decir..." ella lo miró con amabilidad antes de agregar.

"Pero dado que Ed vive en Manhattan…" se aclaró su garganta "tampoco conduce a menudo. Mike vive en Pennsylvania. Creo que ambos tratan de sacarlos a dar la vuelta los fines de semana, para que tengan algún uso, ya que James no puede conducir, pero no conozco los pormenores de su acuerdo."

"¿Qué?" No fue solo Gerald ahora "¿Por qué James no conduce? ¿Le revocaron su licencia o qué?

"Sí, ¡probablemente porque se lo atraparon manejando ebrio, zopenco! Yo no sé por qué te estoy contando esto, pero..." suspiró. "Espero que haya ningún problema en que divulgue esta información..." dijo como para sí misma "Por supuesto que puede, de hecho, él es medio loco cuando está frente al volante, pero está obligado por su contrato a ir siempre propiamente sentado en el asiento de atrás."

"¿Y lo cumple?" Helga se encogió de hombros sonriendo con picardía.

"No creo que pudiera estar sentado propiamente contigo a su lado" Thad agregó su especia.

"Si es el caso, ve y dile a quienquiera que le importe" lo desafió.

"¿Y qué coche es?" Arnold preguntó ahora. Helga vaciló antes de contestar.

"Ustedes… ¡los chicos y sus juguetitos!" ella gimió. Luego frunció el ceño "Acaba de volver con el amor de su vida, aunque solía tener un Seis Cincuenta."

"¿... que es?" Gerald parecía realmente interesado. "El amor de su vida, quiero decir"

"Un nuevecito y casi sin usar M5 último modelo".

"Escuche por ahí..." Gerald levantó las cejas, corrigiéndose. "¿Por qué cambió el viejo?"

"¿El viejo M5, quieres decir? Yo escuché que quedó aplastado bajo un puente... ¿Crees que sería una buena razón?" ella soltó esa risita afectada de nuevo.

"¡Dios! ¿En serio?" los chicos se volvieron a verse a sí mismos. "¿James se estrelló?"

"Bueno, lo que dijo fue: '_Nos estrellamos bajo el puente'_ Yo realmente nunca supe quién _'nosotros' _significaba: Ed, su novia, su padre..." se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuando sucedió eso?"

"No sé exactamente... pero debió ser... hace nueve años o más... Cuando lo conocí él tenía el Seis Cincuenta; azul, perfecto y elegante,..." y luego frunció el ceño "Y sin embargo...

"¿Y sin embargo?" Helga parecía pensativa antes de continuar.

"No sé… si tienes un BM..." ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la obvia incomprensión es algunas caras "... W" agregó por si acaso "... Quieres manejarlo, ¿verdad?, quieres pisar el acelerador; sentir esa bestia, controlar la barra de cambios… sabes lo que quiero decir... Yo encontraba tonto que tuviera botones para hacer todo el trabajo. Quiero decir: ¿Quieres encenderlo? pulsa un botón, ¿quieres avanzar? pulsa un botón, ¿quieres estacionarte? pulsa un botón" Mientras hablaba, ella simulaba pulsar botones en diferentes lugares" Y eso era sólo después de que conseguías callar esa maldita fulana fastidiosa. No podías empezar hasta que ella quisiera. Pero luego, tengo que decirlo... en la autopista, te valía un comino esa pinche vieja sabelotodo o tener que presionar malditos botones. El ruido de ese motor te deja con la boca abierta, no hay palabras... Es algo sobrecogedor... Se siente... No te importa la música -ni siquiera puedes oírla- pero ese poder... lo sientes allí, justo delante de ti, debajo del cofre;…en la garganta. Está rugiendo como una bestia que acaba de conocer la libertad". Inhaló largamente "Recuerdo que encontraba a James mucho más guapo a más de 130 millas por hora que ordinariamente"

"¿130 millas Helga?" Nadine estaba escuchando con asombro. Peapod tenía un BMW también, pero no era un M, y nunca lo corría así de rápido.

"¿Es eso posible?"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"En la interestatal... muy tarde en la noche" añadió Helga la última parte con cautela.

"¿En serio?" las chicas parecían emocionadas. "¿Cómo era? Sigue contando"

"Era aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo. El coche era... perfecto. No encuentro otra palabra para describirlo" Helga parecía muy excitada "le decía_: vamos, Jaime Boy, písale más fuerte,... más... más...más… _ya sabes..." Nadine observó la sonrisa maliciosa que se extendió en el rostro de Helga porque ese '_más' _suponía una situación más de adultos. Por supuesto, los chicos se dieron cuenta y sonrieron también, Nadine se preguntó cuál sería la intención de Helga porque ella solía fanfarronear de esta manera sólo cuando contaba historias, pero como de costumbre la chica siguió su historia y se dejó el asunto atrás "pero ustedes saben lo melindroso que James a veces es. Él dijo que tal vez si estuviéramos fuera de la ciudad o en el desierto, pero no aquí"

"¿Qué edad tenías, Helga? ¿Tus padres sabían que andabas con él?" Arnold la reprendió.

"¿De verdad crees que se daban cuenta que yo estaba fuera?" Helga se burló sin volverse a verlo.

"¿Cuántos años tenía James?" preguntó Gerald.

"¿Lo condujiste tú, Helga?" Fue Sheena ahora.

"No" Helga hizo un puchero.

"¿Por qué?" ella insistió.

"No tenía la edad suficiente... Yo creo que debería responder a tu pregunta" se dirigió a Gerald.

"¿Qué edad tiene James ahora?" insistió.

"Es algunos años mayor" se encogió de hombros. Gerald mantuvo la vista en ella.

"¿Qué edad tiene Jules?" -preguntó luego, tomándola por sorpresa.

"¿Jules, realmente?" Helga sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada. "¡Ustedes son increíbles!" se burló "Buscando y rebuscando por toda la ciudad para..."

"Este vino por su cuenta." Gerald movió las cejas de ese modo tan pomposo y propio de él.

"¿En serio?" ella se burló. "¿Vino extrañamente al día siguiente de la inquisición de Arnold? ¿Derechito a tu casa o cómo llegó?"

"Bueno, en realidad al porche de mi hermano. Estábamos arreglando mi coche, cuando un Maserati rojo aparcó justo delante de nosotros y este güey salió a preguntar cuánto tiempo el Torero había estado en la ciudad."

"¡Figúrate!" la sonrisa de la rubia se profundizó. "¿No salió detrás de él alguna cosilla callejera... con muy poca ropa?"

"Sí" respondió Arnold "No puedo recordar su nombre, ella se fue a West..."

"¿Tienen nombre hoy en día?" se echó a reír. Al ver sus caras agregó "... y dime, son todavía las típicas putillas, tu sabes, rubias, malhabladas... ¡HEY!" sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa "Ahora entiendo por qué él pensaba que yo era... _¡pinche idiota!"_

"¿De quién estás hablando?"

"El Rey Constructor junior". Gerald contestó "Jules..."

"¿Saliste con él, Helga?" Rhonda preguntó con entusiasmo y se acercó a ella "Hay algo en él..."

"¿...que es realmente atractivo?" Helga sonrió con complicidad. Rhonda asintió. "¿Cierto encanto que hace que se vea guapo incluso cuando no lo es?"

"Yo creo que son sus ojos... oscuros, profundos... un poco tristes..." Rhonda se inclinó hacia Helga.

"La forma en que siempre maldiciones en español me encanta" Helga casi ronroneó. **"¿Dónde está el mesero?, chingada madre!"**entonces gritó, atrayendo represoras miradas y sobre ellos y un montón de camareros llegaron corriendo. Ella los rechazó con un gesto, complacida, las chicas todas se rieron.

"Él es como muy masculino, ¿no?" Nadine señaló. Esta charla era exclusiva para chicas. _¡Vete a la mierda, Nate! _Pensó.

"Es un súper macho" Helga señaló con los ojos rápidamente a Gerald, sólo las chicas advirtieron su gesto "de su clase"

"¿De clase de quién?" Eugene preguntó.

"Es por sus pestañas" exclamó Arnold, picado.

"¡Dios, Arnold!" Rhonda soltó una carcajada "¡No sabía que eras capaz de reconocer la belleza en los hombres!"

"¡Eso fue lo que oí!" Arnold aclaró entre risitas burlonas. "Escuché que tiene _'pestañas de vaca'_"

"¿De quién has oído eso?" Voz de Helga era divertida. "¿Lidia Bennett?" pronunció como un británico.

"De la clase de nadie." Finalmente contestándole, Sheena le guiñó un ojo a Eugene, que asintió con la comprensión.

"¡Qué bien! Pero… ¿de quién están hablando?" Phil preguntó.

"De Jules... El hijo del Rey Constructor".

"Sólo otra pregunta..." frunció el ceño "¿Por qué?"

"Salió con Helga" Gerald masculló antes de beber su cerveza.

"¡Por Dios, Helga!" Sid le dio un codazo "Has estado muy ocupada"

"Tú también, Narizón" ella le devolvió el codazo "Pero yo no salí con él en realidad... Fue sólo… algo de amigos. Él es muy divertido" Luego se volvió hacia Gerald "No sé por qué a este imbécil le gusta hurgar en los asuntos de los demás, he de decir."

"Sabías que Jaime O trabaja con Jules y su padre, ¿verdad?" Gerald le preguntó.

"Sí, lo sé." Exhaló "También sé que su nombre es Julio. Julio César Castillo, no Jules. También sé que él prefiere ser llamado de esa manera, pero imagino que tú, como la mayoría de la gente, eres demasiado perezoso para siquiera intentarlo, así que el pobre chico ya ni lo dice"

"Parecía molesto cuando le dijimos que salías con alguien más."

"¡Ja! ¿Le dijiste?'" ella sonrió con desaprobación.

"Así que... ¿esa es la razón por la que fuiste con Jaime O al Baile?" Gerald le preguntó, curioso. "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

"¿Por qué _sí _decirte?" Se encogió de hombros "Te dije, sin embargo, que no tenía nada que ver con tu hermano (No es que haya algo malo en él). Él es un buen tipo, muy guapo incluso, sólo que no es mi tipo ¿Por qué no lo creíste?"

"¿Cuál era el problema?

"Mmhm... Ningún problema en absoluto. Sólo..." ella hizo un puchero "No lo sé... parecías muy mortificado lidiando con eso y siempre es divertido meterse contigo" chasqueó la lengua. Gerald hizo un gesto.

"¿Así que no había ningún secreto?"

"No, en lo absoluto" se encogió de hombros otra vez, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de refresco

"¿No querías ocultar que salías con Jule -Julio?"

"Inténtalo Gerald... no es 'J', pero un poco como 'H'... una 'H' fuerte como _'hoolio_'". Gerald y algunos otros trataron de pronunciarlo mientras Helga los corregía, por supuesto, burlándose de sus esfuerzos. Helga se estaba riendo cuando Arnold le preguntó.

"¿Por qué tanto interés, Helga? ¿Por qué estás tratando de hacer que lo pronunciemos bien?"

Helga volvió hacia él.

"Nada especial... pero se siente muy bien conseguir algo nuevo todos los días, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué tan difícil es aprender la forma correcta de pronunciar una simple palabra?"

"Bueno, parece que tú has logrado muchas cosas últimamente" la voz de Arnold era reprobatoria.

"Bueno, Arnold gracias... pero, ya sabes, la mayoría del tiempo yo estoy conquistando nuevo logros, cosas, lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta" Se volvió entonces a las chicas "Pero a veces _aun_ yo tengo problemas -por ejemplo- creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de pronunciar correctamente '_merci' _ ¿ves? - _'Merci' - 'merci'-' merci beaucoup'_" ella intentó de diferentes maneras, entonces exhaló exasperada "¿Ves? ... no lo sé... suena como forzado".

Phoebe se rió en su asiento.

"Oh, Helga, pero eso es porque la mayoría de las veces incluso tus '_gracias_' suenan forzadas. Creo que es justo que no te gusta darlas."

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Helga volvió a hacer pucheros "Así que, ¿no hay nada malo en mí? Vamos a ver..." Ella se aclaró la garganta "_'Merci'_" Phoebe negó con la cabeza" - ' _Danke!' - 'Obrigado' - 'xiè-xiè' - 'Thank you!' - 'Arigato!'" _Phoebe sacudía la cabeza cada vez, riendo, igual que el resto de las chicas. Helga gruñó entonces. "Es la maldita palabra entonces, no yo."

"Puede que sea el significado, más exactamente, Helga" Phoebe sugirió.

"No sé... Sabes que he estado profundamente agradecida muchas veces" tenía el ceño fruncido.

Como algunos otros expresaron su desacuerdo con eso, Phoebe le dijo en voz baja.

"Creo que tu gratitud se expresa mejor con actos que con palabras"

"Entonces voy a pagar tu cuenta hoy, Phoebe" Helga sonrió y apoyó la frente contra la de ella. Phoebe suspiró. Definitivamente Helga era más abierta y cálida ahora que estaba saliendo con James, pero por supuesto Nadine no lo expresó.

"Oh, vamos. Ya dejen esa exhibición lésbica" Helen interpuso "Así que, chicas... ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer el próximo miércoles?"

"¿Estaremos incluidos?" Sid preguntó.

"Nop. Sólo chicas" Nadine movió sus cejas arriba y abajo "Vamos a hacer que Helga escupa todo sobre ese magnífico ejemplar que atrapó"

"Vamos…" Helga gruñó "Chicas… realmente no esperan que suelte más de lo que ya hice."

"Eso es exactamente lo que esperamos"

"Bueno... por lo menos me dijeron de antemano. Tendré tiempo para inventar algo" Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¡Sólo verdades, niña!

"No es tan fácil" Helga tomó una cucharada del helado de Phoebe "James está protegido. No puedo hablar de él si no quiero que el Gran Elefante o un montón de abogados corporativos me pisoteen" movió las cejas mientras tomaba el frío postre.

"¿En serio?" Ella asintió.

"Incluso hay un juicio teniendo lugar estos días en Washington. Es información pública, es por eso que me atrevo a hablar de ello."

"Así que no puedes chismear"

"No" Helga sacudió la cabeza y luego sonrió "Sólo información limitada"

"¿Por qué rompiste con Jul... con él?" Arnold preguntó. Nadine se volvió para verlo severamente.

"¿Por qué rompiste con... no sé... Cindy? ¿Hubo una Cindy?" preguntó en torno "…Sophie, Srita. Dulce Pay o lo que sea"

Arnold vaciló unos segundos antes de decir.

"La chispa se acabó" se encogió de hombros "Tu turno"

"Bueno, primero que nada, yo no salí con él. Solo compartimos algunos… digamos… serie de eventos afortunados que incluían su coche y algunas carreras." Helga se volvió hacia Gerald "Eso fue todo; acordamos ir al Baile para celebrar y en el último minuto había trabajo por hacer, así que le pidió a Jaime O cubrirlo"

"Tu condujiste su Maserati?" Gerald parecía sorprendido "Me dijo que ninguna perra tocaba a su bebé y tú lo condujiste".

"Mi querido Gerald..." Helga le dirigió sonrisa carismática "Pareces olvidar que no soy ninguna perra. Me monté en ese pedazo de acero... queriendo decir el coche, no su dueño" Se corrigió rápidamente.

"Tuve la impresión de que Julio pensaba que había algo más entre ustedes dos" Arnold mencionó.

"Sabes… yo también tuve esa impresión." Helga sonrió astutamente.

"No fue sólo tu impresión, Arnold. Jules dijo..."

"¡Ya estoy harta de esta mierda! ¡Escuchen bien ustedes dos, bola de chismosos!" Helga se volvió agresivamente hacia ellos "No puedo creer que estén tan dispuestos a creer cada palabra que sale de la boca de un idiota que no pudo aceptar que la Vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores sólo necesitaban manosear un poco y luego lo enviaran a su casa. _¡SÓLO! _Mientras que el Capitán América, como de costumbre, se hizo cargo de mi problema. ¡Entendieron?! "

_"¡HELGA!" _Phoebe casi se levantó de su asiento.

"Información de primera mano por primera y última vez en su vida, ¡babosos!" la rubia terminó.

No sólo Arnold y Gerald se quedaron congelados y sin habla después de su explosión, sino la mayoría de los chicos, mientras que las chicas o se quedaron sin aliento o se rieron.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado bebiendo?" La voz regañona de Phoebe no era habitualmente escuchada en público.

"Sabe que no. Debe ser la testosterona tomando el control." Helga golpeó con la palma de su mano sobre la mesa.

"¡Entonces trata de mantener la boca cerrada! Sabes las palabras dichas no pueden ser recogidas otra vez." Phoebe sonaba muy definitiva.

"No te robes mi lema" se volvió hacia ella "Sabes que sólo estoy inventando cuentos para estos zopencos. Me estoy cansando de sus indiscreciones". Helga se volvió hacia Gerald y Arnold otra vez "Y no necesito que ustedes, niñitas, expongan mi intimidad, sea cual sea. Así que cierren el maldito pico y esperen a su Noche de Borrachera para especular sobre el tema o, mejor aún, _¡consíganse una vida y diviértanse!"_

Su arranque mantuvo a los chicos en silencio por un rato. Después de un minuto o algo así, Nadine observó que Helga estaba prestando atención a las noticias en la TV. Estaban hablando del arrebato de algún candidato. Fue en algún estado sureño y el malhablado aspirante se atrevió a decir _'me importa una chingada...' _algo relacionado con la carga de trabajo de los regidores locales.

Nadine en realidad no entendió completamente lo que se decía, pero parecía que el candidato había sido acosado hasta el punto de quiebre por un reportero. La nota se extendió a los historiales del candidato pero aun así, sorprendentemente la noticia terminó diciendo que la famosa palabrota dicha por el candidato hizo que los regidores se pusieran a trabajar duro para votar finalmente un proyecto de ley atorado entre capas y capas de olvidado papeleo. El Director de Campaña del candidato, Ben Andrews, estaba hablando de la gran integridad de su cliente y de su firme determinación de defender el estado de derecho y bla, bla, bla, mientras era rodeado por un grupo de efusivos simpatizantes.

"¿Alguien que conoces, Helga?" -le preguntó a la chica rubia. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una contenta sonrisa que le cubría la cara.

"No, sólo hago mi tarea" respondió crípticamente se volvió a beber de su refresco. Nadine observó a Phoebe y Arnold intercambiando miradas entendidas. Ella suspiró moviendo la cabeza. No todo en la vida tenía sentido.

Después de un rato, cuando la mayoría estaban entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones, Eugene le preguntó a Helga.

"¿Por qué lo rechazaste, entonces?" Helga lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de parpadear y replicar.

"Realmente tienes un problema, amigo"

"No, en serio. Si lo encontraba atractivo, ¿por qué no saliste con él? ya sabes... ¿Por qué una chica rechaza a un chico que le gusta?"

Ella lo observó durante unos instantes más como si considerara si valía la pena responder y luego se volvió para ver que los demás estaban también esperando su respuesta. Suspiró.

"Digamos que no me gusta el tipo de carga... que él acostumbra recoger del centro"

"¿En español...?" Sid preguntó ahora.

"Él acostumbra salir con..." Helga hizo una larga pausa. Después de lo que parecía el tiempo necesario para poner en orden sus pensamientos añadió "Es como Lorenzo... ya lo conocen... el muchacho tiene... digamos _'hambre'_... y toma su teléfono para solicitar que le envíen… _ciertos servicios..._" el gesto que hizo fue inconfundible del tipo de servicio que Lorenzo quería. "... ¿verdad?" respiró profundo "Bueno, Julio en cambio, le gusta treparse en su coche y conducir hasta el centro de la ciudad a _recoger lo que él requiere _por sí mismo."

Sonrisas entendidas y risitas brotaron por toda la mesa. Nadine sonrió al encontrar la gracia de la analogía.

"¿Por qué te saliste con él en primer lugar?"

"Yo no lo conocía tan bien. Me di cuenta días después" se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que te gustaba" preguntó Sheena.

"Bueno, sí me gusta" reconoció Helga "Es un hombre decente, trabajador y divertido. Admiro muchas cosas de él, pero eso no significa que quiera estar con él"

"¿Qué onda con James?" Después de un rato preguntó Rhonda.

"James..." Helga repitió, bajando la vista "¿Qué puedo decir?" ella suspiró "Es perfecto".

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de conocerlo?" Arnold sonaba enojado otra vez, como solía estarlo últimamente.

"Él dice que son ocho años. No he contado"

"Yo no estaba preguntando eso..." Rhonda comenzó.

"¿Él te enseñó a conducir? Nunca supe donde aprendiste. O sea, ya que dijiste que no condujiste el 650..." Brian preguntó ahora. Wow! Había cosas que ni siquiera Brian sabía. "Era el convertible me imagino"

"El coupé" Helga sacudió su cabeza "Bueno, no conduje el 650, pero si el Corvette. Aprendí a usar el embrague y a meter cambios en El Halcón o _The Hawk_, como ellos le decían. Un Corvette negro que pertenecía a su hermano" le respondió a Brian muy amable y cordialmente.

"¿Conoces a Edward?" Gerald preguntó de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que estos chicos sabían tanto acerca de esa familia? ¿Todo el mundo había estado buscándolos en Google?

"No." Helga se encogió de hombros. "Nunca andaba por ahí cuando yo estuve en la casa... Aún no lo conozco si eso es lo que vas a preguntar" le respondió a Phoebe antes de que ella preguntara. La chica de ojos almendrados asintió.

"¡No estaba preguntando acerca de eso!" Rhonda insistió de nuevo.

"¿Entonces de qué?" Helga le preguntó molesta. "Ya me hiciste soltar la toda la sopa aquí, niña!"

"¿Qué onda con James?" Rhonda repitió, Helga frunció el ceño "¿Cuál es su técnica?" Helga levantó las cejas en alto la frente. "... para conquistar chicas?" Rhonda rodó sus ojos.

"¡Oh, esa técnica!" Helga respira relajada. "Dios, yo ya estaba en otra parte..." murmuró sonrojándose profundamente. Nadine rió entre dientes. No era habitual verla tan nerviosa. _'¿Qué se sentiría estar en esa cabecita loca?' _se preguntó.

Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se extendió en su cara.

"¡Vamos!"

"¡Vamos, Helga!" los demás también insistieron.

"Si Julio sale a recoger _sus comidas_..." comenzó a Sheena.

"Saben que es de su incumbencia..." Helga comenzó.

"... Y Lorenzo pide _servicio a domicilio_..." Phil continuó.

"Entonces James... ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Corteja de la forma antigua?" Rhonda preguntó.

"Bueeeno… ustedes no tienen por qué saberlo, pero..." suspiró "pero no estoy hablando específicamente sobre él, sino sobre todos esos chicos de su tipo..." ella sonrió de nuevo y añadió con cautela "... todos ustedes conocen ya ese catálogo de Victoria Secret y eso, ¿verdad? "

"No me digas que les regalan lencería", preguntó Helen con asombro "¡Vaya que son pervertidos!" entonces rió casi histérica.

"¡Contrólate chica!" Helga rió "No, no en lo absoluto... bueno, realmente no lo sé, tal vez sí…" entonces miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no era escuchada por las otras mesas.

"¿Entonces qué?" Rhonda se apoyó en la mesa. Helga soltó un bufido.

"¡Ya deberías saberlo!" Helga la reprendió. "¡Como si no lo supieras!"

"Helga… ellos son por mucho, más ricos que lo que yo lo seré alguna vez"

"¡Quiero decir por Rex, tonta!" Helga le dio un zape en la cabeza de pelo oscuro. "Ellos eligen del catálogo!" bufó "¿Qué tan difícil es deducir eso?!"

"¡Todo el mundo elige el catálogo!" Rhonda replicó de inmediato "Aunque yo prefiero la tienda" agregó. Helga sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada y luego se puso de pie y se colgó el bolso del hombro mientras sacaba dos billetes de veinte y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

"Lorenzo pide servicio a domicilio..." ella comenzó, volviéndose hacia la puerta de entrada "Julio va a recoger-_lo_" se volvió a la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella a medida que la mayoría de ellos abría grandes los ojos al darse cuenta "... esos chicos ricos compran por correo, _¡por catálogo, idiotas!_" se dio la vuelta, pero luego dio marcha atrás para añadir "y me refiero a las chicas, no la ropa_, ¡Dios! No sé por qué pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo bien claro" _bufó otra vez " ¿O como creen que le hacen para conseguir esas chicas y presumirlas por todas partes? "

_"¡Helga!" _Phoebe gritó.

Ella la hizo callar desde lejos y se volvió solo para añadir.

"¡Es cierto!" dijo enfáticamente "Tengo una cita en diez, así que ahí se ven"

"¿Es cierto?" Nadine preguntó a Rhonda, quien se encogió de hombros mordiéndose el labio.

"Mi mochila está en su coche" masculló Arnold.

"Ella debe saberlo si lo dice, ¿no te parece?" de nuevo se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es lo que quería decirle" Phoebe respondió a Arnold cuando la rubia ya estaba alcanzando su coche y saliendo del estacionamiento.

"Entonces, ¿quién quiere un aventón de vuelta a la escuela?" Brian preguntó poniéndose de pie en el momento que la mayoría de ellos se disponía a pagar sus cuentas y abandonar el lugar. Nadine tomó su oferta al ver que Arnold también aceptó. Si Arnold pretendía confrontar a Brian, ella quería estar allí.

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!

Poseo, sin embargo, este argumento y los personajes originales.

Harvard, Mercedes S550, BMW M5 y 650i, Corvette, Maserati, Capitán América, Orgullo y Prejuicio... Éstos y todos los demás TM/MR encontrados aquí sólo se utilizan como fondo, soy dueño de ninguna de ellas.

Calificación T por el lenguaje y referencias.

Gracias a hel201, Orkidea16, letifiesta, sweet-sol y diana carolina e Isabellagodos y ale-sama (quien escribe desde Tucumán, Arg) Espero que hayan continuado leyendo la historia hasta ahora. Gracias también a Miss Cerezo que había pasado por alto, nunca olvidado por supuesto, no se en que momento la borré. Me encantan tus comentarios largos que al igual que los del resto ya que me animan a robar minutos a mi tiempo de trabajo para avanzar en esta historia. La historia en inglés también lo está ya resintiendo.

Publicado originalmente el 09 de julio 2012.

En español el 14 de enero de 2013.


	22. Chapter 22

AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 22  
MANDÍBULAS

* * *

No había amanecido aún, pero Gerald Johanssen ya había sobre trabajado los músculos de sus piernas y el andador de Tina Park había sido el único testigo. Estaba dolorido, pero se sentía tan bien, tan agradablemente bien. Agradeció que la noche de anoche tuvieran un poco de auto-control y no hubieran bebido tanto o de lo contrario no hubiera podido estar aquí ahora... bueno ... no fue sólo cuestión de auto-control, sino de...

Gerald volvió a gruñir ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Luego del segundo partido de la jornada donde el equipo de sus amigos había vencido al actual representante de Hillwood High e incluso después de que cenaran con la pandilla, los chicos decidieron pasar al apartamento de Sid a tomar unas copas. Se suponía que pasarían la noche allí y beberían hasta la inconsciencia a pesar de que Arnold y él se habían propuesto tomárselo con calma. Gerald no quería perder su práctica y más tarde el partido por estar físicamente incapacitado. Arnold estaba demasiado alterado como para dejar que el alcohol tuviera el control. Otra vez.

Gerald sospechaba que su amigo temía perder el control de su boca y soltara a los cuatro vientos las penas de su alma. Arnold había tenido una semana muy mala, pero Gerald no podía decir que simpatizaba totalmente con él. Había sido advertido durante años, pero tales advertencias cayeron en oídos sordos. Siempre supuso que nuca le diría _'te lo dije' _porque era una cosa terrible de decir, pero ¡qué diablos! él se lo había advertido cientos de veces, ¿no?

Bueno... de hecho, _lo hizo_. Así es. Sabía que no debía decirlo, pero lo dijo y ya estaba hecho. Arnold le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y Gerald le devolvió el golpe. Dejaron el apartamento de Sid y a sus conmocionados amigos y salieron a arreglar sus diferencias. Y era por eso que estaba aquí ahora, deseando colapsar por agotamiento porque era mucho más fácil lidiar con músculos adoloridos que con la culpa y vaya que Gerald se sentía culpable en estos momentos.

* * *

Todo comenzó el día anterior, cuando vio a Arnold llegar al restaurante acompañado por Phoebe y Helga. La expresión de su mejor amigo era fácil de leer. Estaba afligido. Gerald no tenía idea de lo que había pasado porque había dejado a Arnold atrás sabiendo que el rubio iba a hacer su intento con Helga. Al parecer, a pesar de que James estaba en el campo, Arnold estaba listo para tomar el riesgo de acercarse a ella y Gerald lo vio tan decidido que estaba seguro de que conseguiría algo.

Pero una vez en el restaurante, él checó a Helga de arriba abajo en un instante y ese chupetón en el cuello era demasiado evidente para ser ignorado. Ahora se sentía estúpido por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Debió saber que Helga no lo estaba presumiendo porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que solo fue un descuido. Él sabía de lo que hablaba. Vivía con la joven y conocía su código a la hora del baño. _Apenas te secas, te pones lo primero que encuentras y sal de aquí._

En realidad, estaba furioso consigo mismo por reaccionar de esa manera. No sabía por qué pensaba que la frustración de su amigo justificaba su rudeza hacia Helga. Sólo recordaba que la ira que sintió el instante en que la vio, el fuego en sus entrañas y la necesidad de hacerle daño a ella y a ese protegido yuppie de mierda.

Luego escuchó atentamente la conversación que siguió en el restaurante tratando de sacar la mayor información posible. En ese momento estaba convencido que todo lo que importaba era Arnold y lo que debería hacer o decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Trató de conseguir cualquier pista para comprobar que lo de Helga y James era solo un pasatiempo; habló de autos para mostrar el lado materialista de la chica; trajo a colación al amigo de Jamie O sólo para que dejaran de hablar de James... cualquier cosa para ver si conseguía dejar en claro que a Helga no le importaba tanto James pero desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía respetar al tipo con el que salía. Era extraño darse cuenta de que Helga parecía tener en alta estima a sus ex -s. Sí, su ex-s... así...en plural... incluso cuando apenas hacía una semana pensaban que la chica era un ave solitaria.

Entonces Arnold le hizo saber-entre charla y charla- lo que había sucedido en el pasillo. El besuqueo, la charla, la guasa de James, su mutuo interés... El pobre muchacho estaba desolado. El chico de piel oscura conocía perfectamente el sentimiento. A pesar de lo que le dijo a Phoebe, Gerald sabía que Arnold no estaba allí para asegurarse de que James fuera un hombre de confianza. Él quería intentar algo con Helga o por lo menos quería encontrar una prueba de que su relación era sólo un show montado por Helga sólo para molestarlo porque se atreviera a retarla al hacer públicos sus amoríos ya que, según Arnold, todo lo que Helga hacía son su vida era para provocar alguna reacción en él.

La certeza de Arnold acerca de los sentimientos que Helga albergaba por él solía hacerlo perder la paciencia pero ahora tal vez debería darle algo de crédito a su amigo. Recordó entonces a la vieja Helga, aquella que solía fastidiar maliciosamente a Arnold durante sus años de juventud. Era exactamente la forma en que Arnold estaba actuando últimamente. Atacándola y confrontándola porque estaba celoso y no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento. La idea le sonaba extraña, pero podría explicar su comportamiento en ese entonces... pero... eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Helga no había estado prestándole tanta atención últimamente. Aun así, Gerald no podía evitar sentirse mal por Helga. Si ella realmente había experimentado celos sólo podía sentir pena por ella porque Arnold había sido un romántico que se enamoraba cada cinco minutos. Él los había contado.

En fin, horas más tarde, cuando el juego de futbol terminó y se dirigían a cenar, Gerald se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con los chicos. Tanta broma y canto victorioso lo estaba fastidiando. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que necesitaba estar solo y que quedarse con la pandilla no era la cosa más sabia de hacer. Pero en lugar de hacer espacio para aclarar su mente o por lo menos, de estar con Arnold para escuchar lo que quisiera decir, fueron con Sid.

Arnold y él medio escuchaban la plática y sólo ponían atención cuando el nombre de Helga era mencionado. Generalmente se referían a su papel en el juego y sus salvadas pero de repente hacían comentarios irrespetuosos como los que hacían cuando hablaban de chicas. Comentarios que los hicieron enojar al punto de hacerlo explotar cuando Joey fue demasiado explícito sobre lo que él haría si estuviera en el lugar de James.

"Déjalo ya" escupió, volviéndose amenazante hacia el muchacho _"¡Lo digo en serio, Joe!"_

Por supuesto que sólo consiguió que lo abuchearan y se rieran de él pero Gerald no cedió. Arnold se puso de su lado tratando de conciliar los ánimos y finalmente lo llevó aparte y le agradeció por defender a Helga y tomar sobre sí la atención, pero Gerald sabía que no lo hizo para que se lo agradeciera. Era simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Arnold había estado diciendo toda la noche; en Helga y esa fea marca en su suave y lechosa piel y el odio que eso le hacía sentir. Por supuesto que no era un idiota y él ya había tenido sus sospechas, pero la idea no había subido todavía a su cabeza para escribir en gruesas y ardientes letras en su frente. _**'Te gusta la chica... Sí, a ti, idiota'**_

Arnold no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en su mente así que no paraba de hablar sobre lo que vio y oyó. Siguió una y otra vez con que había estado seguro de que Helga se lo sacó de la manga sólo para mortificarlo, así que podías imaginarte su sorpresa cuando vio a su interacción. De lo auténticos que se veían y de lo bien que se conocían mutuamente. Arnold dijo que fue un descubrimiento darse cuenta de que a James de verdad le gustaba; de que admiraba su enérgica personalidad, la que él tanto criticó, y de que parecía que realmente se preocupaba por ella... y lo que era peor... darse cuenta de que a Helga también le gustaba él.

"¿Qué es lo que esperabas?" había respondido medio molesto "Has visto al tipo. No hay ninguna chica que se le resista... Además de que tiene todo de su lado..."

"¿Qué crees que debo hacer?" Arnold preguntó mortificado.

"No tengo idea..." Gerald se encogió de hombros. _¿Qué haría yo?_ se preguntó... de seguro habría actuado antes de que todo se volviera caótico. "Pero... ¿por qué me preguntas? Nunca me escuchaste antes" respondió severo "Siempre alegaste que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para tu gusto"

Arnold se miró los pies, entristecido. Gerald se sintió mal por ser tan crudo.

"Mira, lo siento..." comenzó.

"No... tienes razón... He sido un idiota." Arnold exhaló "... pero..." rió amargamente "¿Te das cuenta de que todo parece surreal?" volvió a reír, incrédulo "Quiero decir, hace unos días apenas..." volteó a verlo, desamparado "¿Cuándo lo conoció Helga?"

Gerald se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuándo me enamoré de ella? se preguntó a la vez a sabiendas de que nunca lo diría en voz alta.

"No antes que nosotros" respondió con calma, viendo a Arnold cabecear.

Arnold era su amigo y había estado ahí para él desde que podía recordar. Tendría que haberlo tenido en mente antes de pelear con él, pero en ese momento aún estaba shockeado porque se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Helga. Desde que supo que Arnold estaba enamorado de ella -cerca de tercer año de prepa o algo así- había estado escuchándolo y animándolo a que tratara de invitarla a salir a pesar de la renuencia de su amigo y de su propio escepticismo. Al principio de su enamoramiento, Gerald realmente se imaginaba que algún día estarían juntos, pero ya no últimamente, simplemente no podía visualizarlos juntos ya... ¿Por qué?

_¿Cuándo me enamoré yo de ella? _Gerald se preguntó de nuevo tratando de determinar el momento. Estaba seguro de que fue durante el año pasado porque a él de verdad ni siquiera le caía bien la rubia durante la mayoría de su infancia y probablemente hasta el final de la preparatoria. La forma en que solía fastidiar a Arnold y manipular a Phoebe y sus maneras mandonas realmente lo molestaban. Recordó enojarse cuando se enteró que ella iría a Boston igual que ellos. Incluso pensó que lo había hecho sólo para mantener un ojo sobre él y para torturar a Arnold quien recién se había enamorado de ella.

Pero ya en Boston había sido otra historia. La chica se olvidó de ellos después de las primeras semanas y luego los dejó en paz para que disfrutaran de su libertad a sus anchas y solo los buscaba cuando era tiempo de volver a Hillwood y tomar turnos al volante. De hecho, no fue hasta que empezaron a vivir juntos que él realmente llego a conocerla; a la verdadera Helga. Cuando empezó a sentirse atraído por ella no lo sabía exactamente. Recordaba su sorpresa a veces cuando llegaba a casa y encontraba a una hermosa rubia ahí o profundamente dormida con un libro gordo en el sofá. Probablemente comenzó a importarle cuando atestiguó su vulnerabilidad. Helga no era el monstruo del que él hablaba cuando recontaba las historias del barrio. No era más que una chica... una chica normal que mostraba la careta de chica ruda para lidiar con el mundo.

Además, ahí estaba Arnold, siempre hablando maravillas de ella. Esa fantasía sobre que Helga era una bondadosa persona en realidad. Molestándolo porque tendía a pensar siempre mal de ella. Que si no se había dado cuenta de que siempre ofrecía su coche y pagaba la gasolina cuando volvían al pueblo por las vacaciones o cuando iban a algún otro lugar en Spring Breaks. Y por si no fuera suficiente... ¿no era linda la forma en que sonreía cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba observando? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que su pelo brilla como el oro en la temprana luz matinal? ¿Acaso no has visto sus labios?

"¿Sabes qué?... Voy a ir a hablar con Candy la semana que viene..." Arnold soltó de repente, atrayendo su atención. "Tengo que terminar con ella... sólo que me gustaría..."

Bueno... eso era acción. Tenía que haber un inicio y romper con Candy vaya que lo era. Pobre chica, pensó Gerald, parecía realmente enamorada de Arnold, pero ella no sería la primera vez que alguien salía perdiendo debido a una nueva ilusión… aun cuando en este caso no sería precisamente nueva.

Gerald realmente no sabía cuándo empezó a enamorarse de Helga pero sin duda ayudó el escuchar a su amigo hablando de ella todo el tiempo. Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que su vibrante personalidad finalmente lo atrapó. Aun cuando en los viejos tiempos encontraba exasperante su intensidad ahora pensaba diferente. Ahora le gustaba tenerla cerca. De hecho, debía reconocer que la echaba de menos últimamente. A veces incluso despertaba deseando que estuviera dormida justo detrás de su pared...

¿Sería esa la causa por la que no había salido mucho últimamente? ¿De por qué se sentía avergonzado cuando se topaba con ella cuando estaba acompañado? ¿Por qué estaba en sus sueños constantemente? ¿Por qué odiaba a ese chico del MIT con quien ella solía salir? El muchacho vistiendo camiseta roja y jeans se dio cuenta de que había estado consciente de su enamoramiento desde hacía algún tiempo, pero la mente era una fuerza poderosa que lo había engañado hasta ahora porque eso no estaba bien y porque él era un amigo, no un traidor. Otro trago y ya contaba cinco cervezas.

Suspiró al escuchar a Arnold hable y hable acerca de cómo iba a esperar hasta que James saliera de la ciudad para buscar una oportunidad con la chica. Arnold tenía ilusiones y Gerald se sintió triste cuando se dio cuenta de que él no las tenía. No es que él tuviera menos posibilidades que Arnold usualmente, pero en lo que concernía a Helga sabía que ni siquiera haría un esfuerzo. No con Arnold tan interesado en ella y finalmente dándose una oportunidad.

Luego Arnold empezó a hablar de Brian; Brian el suertudo; Brian el listillo. Eso sí fue un shock. Arnold se lo dijo justo al salir de Luke's y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el gris Civic de Brian. Él lo tomó aparte y le dijo que esperara. ¿Qué le iba a decir_? ¿Quítale las manos de encima? ¿Por qué nunca hablaste? _¿En serio?

En primer lugar, Brian era historia. Y segundo... él era su amigo. De hecho, Gerald no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Era tan obvio... esa mueca entendida siempre posada en su rostro; la sonrisa burlona que les dirigió mientras caminaban hacia su Mustang... el desafío escrito en sus ojos...

"¿Cambiaste de idea, Arnold?" Incluso había cierta mofa en su voz.

"¡El tipo sabía, oh Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo lo escondería? Por ahora era el compañero de Phoebe para el resto de la tarde...

Phoebe... tan sobria como siempre. Ella, que se había escondido para escuchar y atestiguar junto con Arnold lo que no debía , pero quien no se veía perturbada en lo absoluto, incluso cuando Arnold dijo que había sido también incómodo para ella. Si ella los encontraba raros no lo demostró, pero Gerald la conocía bien y su aparente calma no era garantía de nada.

De repente sintió enfado hacia su mejor amigo. Si él hubiera actuado antes nada de esto estaría sucediendo. James sería un viejo conocido que sólo se encontró otra vez, Arnold estaría feliz con ella y Gerald no estaría afligido por un estúpido y desesperanzado enamoramiento. ¡Un enamoramiento que le fue endilgado, maldita sea!

"¿Sabes qué Arnold?" Gerald escupió cuando escuchó _'ese piche James y sus pinches y estúpidos guardaespaldas... ' _por enésima vez esa noche "Te le dije, ¿no es cierto? ... De hecho te lo dije cientos de veces... y tuviste cientos de excusas, pero sabes que te lo dije... _'ve y atrapa a esa chica antes de que alguien venga y te la gane'._.. ¿recuerdas?" buscó su mirada "Te mereces lo que está sucediendo porque eres un pinche pendejo idiota" dijo con regodeo "Deja a la chica ser fe..."

No vio el puño de Arnold venir, pero sintió cuando conectó con su mandíbula. El golpe le hizo tambalearse y encendió su furia por lo que respondió el golpe pegándole a Arnold en el pómulo. Un par de golpes vinieron de cada lado antes de que se dieran cuenta de que la minúscula sala de Sid no era un ring adecuado, así que empujó al rubio por delante para continuar la lucha afuera.

Stinky, Sid y Harold los siguieron alentando la pelea cuando superaron el shock inicial. Afortunadamente Phil se acercó y lo jaló a un lado.

"Vamos a casa, Gerald" Phil continuó arrastrándolo lejos con una fuerza que Gerald no sabía de dónde sacaba "Si mañana deciden seguirle entonces todos encantados y yo hasta organizo el ring y las apuestas"

¿Qué le hizo obedecerlo y no regresó para seguir dando de puñetazos a su amigo? La verdad no lo sabía. Probablemente fue porque estaba mareado aunque no había bebido mucho... Probablemente aún estaba shockeado por el descubrimiento...

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca le hizo apretar los dientes y crispar los puños en una posición defensiva hasta que vio con el rabillo del ojo un jirón de rosa y amarillo y luego éste darse la vuelta delante de él para seguir avanzando corriendo hacia atrás. Allí estaba ella... el recién descubierto objeto de sus...

"Vamos, Geraldo..." ella jadeó "Ya sabes lo que dicen... sin dolor no sirve..." Él respiró profundamente no molestándose en contestar, solamente observando como su boca se curvaba en esa sonrisa sesgada de ella mientras ella seguía alejándose rápidamente, sólo para que la sonrisa desapareciera y su ceño se frunciera en cuestión de segundos. Ella se detuvo y esperó a que él cerrara la distancia "¿Qué te pasó en la mandíbula?" le hizo detenerse y le tomó el rostro.

"¡Ouch!" se quejó con voz áspera, estando muy consciente de sus manos sobre él. Una tocaba suavemente su barba y la otra se asentó en su pecho "¡Ten cuidado, mujer! No necesito que..." la calidez desapareció de su pecho y la Vieja Betsy dio una palmada en su mandíbula lastimada. "¡Cuidado!" Su quijada palpitó.

"Sobrevivirás, Melenudo. Sólo dime que el otro tipo terminó peor y estaré feliz." Exclamó mientras caminaba hacia atrás otra vez, aumentando luego la velocidad hasta que se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino olvidándose de él. El pelo recogido en dos coletas rebotaba; el balanceo le hizo ver que el chupetón tenía un gemelo ahora.

"¡Pinche Señorito Perfecto hijo de su chingada madre…!" Gerald escupió con amargura al ver su figura hacerse más pequeña con cada segundo que pasaba, sabiendo que la calidez de su pecho ya no estaba allí aun cuando su mandíbula aún palpitaba "¡Mierda!"

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!

No poseo Civic, Mustang o cualquier otro TM/MR mencionados aquí.

Son míos la trama y los personajes originales.

Gracias por a todos por leer y un agradecimiento especial a quienes lo marcan como favorito y dejan comentarios.

En respuesta a algunos de estos comentarios precisamente me complace que se hayan dado cuenta que mi Helga -o mejor dicho la Helga de Craig Bartlett que yo visualizo- es alguien que acepta y supera las cosas tristes de la vida y vive cada día sin traicionarse a sí misma. Ella puede ser una romántica empedernida y tener el corazón roto, pero por supuesto que no lo va a mostrar. Además, es orgullosa, competitiva y luchadora, y ha sido criada por un hombre que se hizo a sí mismo y es exitoso al menos económicamente y le ha enseñado a apreciar el dinero, las oportunidades y la fortuna. Si está equivocada, entonces ella se dará cuenta a su debido tiempo y modificará su actuación.

Lamentablemente, en este momento de su vida, a los veintiuno, Arnold se ha convertido en una latente obsesión que ella relaciona con dolor y que quiere -con todo su corazón- finalmente dejar atrás. Su trato hacia él es una actuación que ha estado practicando hasta la maestría durante toda su vida.

Gracias a todos por estar aquí de nuevo.

Inglés: 18 de agosto 2012.

Español: 25/ Enero/ 2013


	23. Chapter 23

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 23  
En Un Lugar Abandonado**

* * *

**E**staba nervioso. Por primera vez en la noche temía no conseguir la victoria. Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde su sien y deseó con todo su ser que su rival no se diera cuenta. Siempre supo que sería difícil, pero estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Los ojos de su enemigo era como un paisaje de tundra: hermosos y de un frío escalofriante. No poseían ni una pizca de calidez, ni de miedo, aburrimiento, ni siquiera su habitual desdén. Habían pasado apenas diez minutos, pero se sentían como una eternidad.

Fuzzy Slippers había estado barajando el mazo de cartas durante más de un minuto; un paquete nuevo que había sido aprobado por los dos y respectivos padrinos. Deberían sentirse honrado por el hecho de que Fuzzy Slippers se hubiera mostrado dispuesto a actuar como repartidor. No era un juego de niños. Esto le daba una seriedad inmensa.

Sid se volvió hacia la puerta, donde un oxidado perchero sostenía la gabardina y el sombrero parte del disfraz de su oponente, quien tomaba el asunto con toda la seriedad requerida. Escurriéndose de sus habituales actividades nocturnas se puso el abrigo, apagó su teléfono y se montó en el coche de Harold para ser conducida furtivamente a su destino en el centro. Un edificio decrépito los esperaba. Sid y su padrino, Stinky ya estaban allí.

Sid había estado feliz a causa de que ella aceptara dado que cuando se lo propuso por primera vez, la chica se había reído de él pero después de su breve explicación, aceptó de buena gana. Sid y su equipo de trabajo necesitaban modernos aparatos de comunicación. Que no eran baratos. Él y Stinky habían comprado los suyos, pero los celulares del resto de los chicos que trabajaban con ellos apenas cumplían.

Helga había estado escéptica, declarando que esos eran gastos necesarios y que su empresa debería de asumirlos como parte del manejo administrativo. Ella no podía saber que siendo su empresa nueva trabajaban casi con números rojos. Después de un leve trabajo de convicción y de preguntarle de que cuál era el problema con divertirse un rato, la rubia aceptó. Por supuesto, dejando muy en claro cuáles serían los desembolsos en caso de perder. Tres dispositivos nuevos de Motorola con radio de rango nacional incluido, pero no el servicio. El costo del servicio sería de él. Eso era exactamente lo que Sid quería.

En cambio, Helga había sido lenta y discreta acerca de lo que quería. _'Quiero tu tiempo y tus manos bajo mis órdenes cuando te lo pida, Narizón. Y tu boca bien cerrada', _ había declarado finalmente el día anterior, en el dugout, durante el partido. Sid tenía que confesar que su mente lo traicionó y la primera cosa que le vino a la mente era tener a Helga en su cama_. ¿Para qué más necesitaría de sus manos y su tiempo, verdad?_ Nunca diría que no. Así que ya estaba pensando en llamar a quien le hacía la limpieza para que se encargara exhaustivamente de su casa y de ir a comprar sabanas nuevas cuando Helga tiró de su nariz. _"Ni se te ocurra emocionarte, zopenco. Tú y el jirafón trabajarán para mí. De a gratis, ¿entendido?"_

Así que aquí estaban ahora. Intentaron jugar al póker primero, pero Harold como buen y vigilante padrino le advirtió a Helga acerca del truco de Stinky con los espejos. Luego intentaron blackjack pero Stinky, su padrino, le recordó que eran lentos para las sumas y de la habilidad de Harold para cambiar cartas; por lo que ahora estaban a punto de arriesgar su suerte a una sola carta. Sólo una carta. Fuzzy Slippers finalmente terminó de barajar las cartas y las extendió sobre la mesa. Cincuenta y dos pequeños rectangulos se desplegaron en la superficie descolorida, ocultando su destino.

Su vista se levantó del diseminado mazo para encontrar los ojos azules clavados en él.

"Primero las damas" tres voces sonaron al unísono.

Helga observó por un segundo a Fuzzy, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Sin dudarlo, procedió a poner el dedo en una carta de la mitad derecha del mazo y la arrastró hacia ella. Helga la levantó lentamente y la observó con un rostro impasible y luego lo miró. Sid curvó su boca en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aun cuando él se resentía la cara de póquer de Helga, Harold era un caso perdido... Casi se quedó sin aliento. Helga colocó un tres... ¡_un hermoso tres de espadas!_

La sonrisa de Sid no cabía en su cara. No podía creer su suerte, pero aun así trató de mantenerse sereno. Stinky, sin embargo, dejó escapar una risita. El muchacho con fino cabello se volvió entonces a observar el medio centenar más una cartas sobre la mesa... y luego a los presentes.

Fuzzy Slippers y Helga reinaban sobre sus reacciones, pero Harold estaba pasmado y Stinky estaba listo para cantar victoria. Él estaba tan feliz como Stinky, pero esperó. Se sabía victorioso. La posibilidad de que él eligiera un dos era una dieciseisava… una décima… ¿una treceava? ... Lo que fuera. Cualquier chingader_-ava_. Tomó una carta y sin verla, la arrojó al centro de la mesa.

¡Un dos!

Sid no lo podía creer. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

"¿Un puto DOS?"

Parpadeó varias veces mirando alrededor de la mesa. Al lanzar la carta había desordenado el perfecto abanico pero no había ninguna otra carta boca arriba. ¡Un puto dos de corazones!

Luego levantó la vista para mirar a su oponente. Una enorme sonrisa y un par de ojos que brillaban maliciosamente adornaban el rostro de la rubia sentada frente a él. Ella dijo entonces con voz llena de regodeo y casi podía verla lamiéndose los bigotes.

"Eres tan mío, Narizotas"

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!

Sólo soy dueña del argumento y los personajes originales.

Motorola es TM, no soy propietaria.

Fuzzy Slippers (Pantuflas de Peluche) es un personaje que no recuerdo que se mencionara en la serie en español, pero en inglés es mencionado recurrentemente. Él es quien invistió a Gerald como el narrador oficial de cuentos y a Sid como su presentador. Él es un personaje muy interesante porque posee los secretos de tooodos en Hillwood. Él le dio a Sid el pitazo de que Helga estudiaba ballet y que jugaba con muñecas cuando la quisieron chantajear además de otras muchas cosas. Urban Dictionary y algunos otros sitios poseen información más extensa sobre él.

Calificación T por el lenguaje y referencias.

Gracias por leer. Ustedes, reviewers, me alegran el día y hacen que este trabajo valga la pena. El siguiente capítulo puede tardar porque es el más largo hasta ahorita.

Publicado el 21 de agosto 2012 en inglés.

Publicado en 26 de enero de 2013 en español.


	24. Chapter 24

**Amor Correspondido****  
****Capítulo 24****  
****Obteniendo Información del Lugar Correcto**

* * *

**Antes de empezar, les advierto que este es un capitulo muy largo que ****dificilmente se leera en una sola sentada. Considerenlo como cuando te encuentras a una amiga y te pones a hablar largo y tendido con ella. Es largo y satisfactorio, pero probablemente tendras que posponer otros pendientes o dejarlo en pausa para continuar despues. ****Pense en publicarlo en dos partes, pero cualquier metodo que utilizara iba a afectar la facilidad para dejar reviews y alteraria el orden que tengo en mi cuaderno de trabajo y en la otra version. Espero lo disfruten. Sorry por la falta de acentos en esta nota y en la parte final del capitulo pero no entiendo como ponerlos en esta laptop. Empecemos...**

* * *

"Lo siento, ¿okay? No pretendía verlos, es sólo que no pudimos evitarlo. Ese maldito guardaespaldas montaba guardia afuera..."

_"¿PUDIMOS?"_

"... Arnold..."

"_¿Arnold también estaba allí?! ¡Por favor, Phoebe! ¿No es éste un país libre? ¿No puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana sin preocuparme por ser perseguida? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, por el amor de Dios, tú debiste haberlo evitado! "_

Entonces se escuchó el sonido intermitente de la línea cortada.

¡Diablos!

* * *

"Fue como de costumbre. El médico comenzó a evaluar participación y yo levanté la mano, como de costumbre... y otra vez, como de costumbre, nadie más levantó su mano.

"Heyerdahl..." el educador comenzó "Nombre las interacciones medicamentosas de los IMAO. Todas ellas."

Phoebe describió como recordaba. Se puso de pie, confiada en sus conocimientos. Antes de empezar bajó la vista para ver su amado libro de farmacología sobre su escritorio, sólo que en lugar de la muy conocida portada morada se encontró con una cubierta de color rojo-naranja que leía _'Actividad OVNI en el Cielo de Wyoming'. _Abrió la boca, aturdida, pero hizo un esfuerzo para centrarse en responder a la pregunta...

Se volvió hacia el frente de la clase sólo para encontrar un hombrecito verde en lugar del guapo doctor. La criatura tenía una cabeza de forma extraña y ojos grandes y redondos, negros y de doble párpado. Ella gritó, presa del pánico y oyó el eco de decenas de agudos gritos que imitaban el suyo y vio igual número de hombrecitos verdes de pie al lado de cada uno de los asientos detrás de ella; doblando sus pequeños cuerpos de esa manera imposible que lo hace el hombre en la pintura 'El Grito'. Todos ellos señalándola y riéndose de ella...

"¡Qué pesadilla!" el comentario sarcástico la hizo parpadear dos veces y dar la vuelta. Helga estaba tirando un montón de papeles viejos y pasados trabajos escolares en una bolsa de basura negra. "¡En serio, Phoebe! Pensé que habías dejado esas inseguridades atrás. Eres la chica más competente que conozco y no me necesitas a mí para alabarte"

"¡No son inseguridades!" Phoebe casi pisoteó el suelo. "Es sólo que sé que tengo que echarle una ojeada a todo el trabajo que hice el semestre pasado. No me gusta esa sensación al comienzo del nuevo semestre, cuando sientes que olvidaste todo lo aprendido"

"Nunca tengo esa sensación..." dijo la rubia sin parar su trabajo. "Tal vez no te acuerdas cada palabra exactamente como está escrita, pero el conocimiento está integrado ya en tu bagaje" luego se volvió a verla "Eres demasiado aprensiva respecto a tu educación. No me gusta pensar que tienes un problema al respecto."

Phoebe se encogió de hombros, reflexiva mientras Helga entraba a su walk-in closet otra vez. Por lo menos, no la había encontrado de ánimo combativo. Ese fue el consejo de Brian y funcionó perfectamente. Ella y Brian habían pasado juntos la tarde del viernes. Después del partido, donde el equipo de fútbol de su clase había ganado al equipo actual de Hillwood West; Harold y Joey habían estado exultantes... y hambrientos… y lo que quedaba del grupo fue a cenar a Omar Falafel Hut; uno de los sitios favoritos de las estrellas del fútbol.

Ella le confesó a Brian lo que ella y Arnold vieron. Brian aconsejó que se lo dijera a Helga antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Si Helga se enteraba por el guarura de James o por Arnold lo consideraría una deslealtad. El muchacho con el pelo de color paja también aconsejó hablar con ella por teléfono primero y luego enfrentarla personalmente con una calamidad cerniéndose sobre ti. De esa manera encontrarías a la rubia con buena disposición para ayudarte y no lista para pelear.

Obediente, Phoebe llamó a la rubia el viernes por la noche. Por supuesto que no la encontró, así que dejó un mensaje. Ella respondió pasada medianoche, después de su cita. Phoebe se lo hizo saber entonces...

Ahora, unas veinte horas más tarde, Helga y ella estaban en buenos términos otra vez, como si nada. Dispuestas a pasar la noche del sábado poniéndose al día. Brian era un genio. Phoebe sonrió preguntándose lo que Brian había experimentado con la rubia para conocerla tan profundamente; que experiencias le hicieron volverse capaz de ahorrarle hipotéticas rabietas, pero luego recordó que el muchacho era un acosador consumado. El sólo pensarlo le hizo poner los pelos de punta cuando lo pensó profundamente. ¿Cuánto sabría él acerca de ella misma?"

La inteligente chica medio escuchaba a la rubia aun hablando de sus supuestos problemas -es decir, su gran preocupación con respecto a sus estudios-. Levantó la mochila que trajo consigo con un cambio de ropa, pijamas y artículos de cuidado personal mientras Helga barría el piso.

Estaban sólo ellas dos en la vieja casa azul. Big Bob había salido a un asunto político. Miriam estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su jefe en su oficina y Helga aseguró que tales fiestas solían terminar de madrugada. Olga y su marido habían vuelto a su casa de West Side el jueves. Phoebe decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema.

"Los muchachos están actuando un poco extraño últimamente, ¿no crees?"

La rubia se acercó a su peinador buscando una pinza para atar su cabello y dejando al descubierto su magullado cuello. Los ojos azules a través del espejo la retaron a hacer un comentario.

"¿Extraño en qué sentido? ¿Cómo bailando y exhibiendo su plumaje?" esbozó una sonrisa "Tal vez están en época de celo" Helga dijo con indiferencia y luego mordió una goma de borrar y la tiró a la bolsa de basura. Phoebe se dio cuenta de que la tan mentada limpieza de verano era cosa seria. Estaba tirando un montón de pequeñas preciosas posesiones: viejas y queridas plumas y lápices, bocetos, algunos libros viejos, libretas, papelería y adornos que habían vivido en sus estantes y cajones por mucho tiempo. La bolsa de basura que contenía todo los desechos engordaba rápido. Phoebe entró casualmente en el armario y vio en uno de los estantes más altos los pequeños libros llenos de poemas, que hace una semana estaban dispersos, ahora estaban envueltos en film plástico.

"No sé... He encontrado a Gerald extrañamente interesado en su historia con ese chico, Julio" agregó.

"Niñitas" se burló "Dicen que las mujeres somos parlanchinas pero sólo míralos. Lo chismoso les sienta bien"

Phoebe salió del armario y se encaminó a la ventana entonces. El viejo sauce de afuera estaba ahora más ancho y más frondoso que nunca. Phoebe se dio cuenta de que todo cambiaba con el tiempo. Helga había cambiado bastante... no que fuera algo malo... pero parecía que prestaba menos atención a los pequeños y cotidianos acontecimientos que sucedían alrededor.

Durante los años anteriores y hasta hace poco, había ocasiones en que ellas seguían psicóticamente cada chisme relacionado con la pandilla o con personas que conocieran además de que sacaban sus propias teorías respecto a acciones o palabras que vinieran de sus amigos; pero ahora parecía que Helga estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo - okay, sus varios trabajos- y esperando noticias provenientes de su aplicación en la editorial. Apenas cumplía con la pandilla haciendo acto de presencia en algunas reuniones pero ya no observaba lo que la rodeaba con ojos críticos o juzgadores. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que la pandilla, sobre todo los chicos, habían tomado un extraño y extraordinario interés en ella y su vida amorosa recientemente.

Eso era notable. Ellos nunca le pusieron tanta atención antes. Incluso Arnold parecía alterado por el hecho de que ella estaba saliendo. Phoebe lo había observado con atención el viernes y se dio cuenta de su comportamiento se volvió hosco después de presenciar la vehemente demostración de afecto de Helga. Phoebe estaba confundida. Tenía sus sospechas, pero no era fácil tomar medidas en base a meras sospechas. Había hablado con Brian quien confesó que él también tenía la creencia de que Arnold estaba celoso, pero recomendó no actuar sobre esa idea todavía. Ellos podrían estar equivocados. Helga estaba pasándola bien con James y Arnold tenía una novia estable. Phoebe suspiró. Brian tenía razón. Sería estúpido hacer que Helga tuviera ilusiones de nuevo sobre algo que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Brian estaba seguro de que si Helga sabía de los supuestos celos de Arnold, tiraría a la basura su relación con James en un segundo y correría a su lado. Phoebe compartía la opinión de Brian de que Arnold no se merecía ganarla tan fácilmente; que él debería luchar por ella... no conseguirla en el instante en que moviera su dedo índice para atraerla. Phoebe se retorcía sólo de pensarlo.

No era como si no le cayera bien Arnold, porque le caía muy bien; era porque él la había lastimado profundamente. Bueno, tal vez él ni siquiera se había enterado, pero aun así... Helga había sufrido durante años a causa de él. E incluso cuando ahora ya era pasado, había habido ocasiones en que fue tan difícil que Helga no había sido capaz de dejar la cama y enfrentar a la feliz nueva pareja en los pasillos de la escuela. Phoebe suspiró y se volvió a ver que su amiga tenía la lengua entres sus dientes, concentrada mientras limpiaba el cajón superior de su escritorio.

"Me pasó por la mente que estaba celoso..." especuló.

"¿Quién?" la rubia frunció el ceño. Phoebe exhaló.

"¿De quién estamos hablando?" resopló "¡Gerald!"

"¡En serio, Pheebs!" se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a su trabajo.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?"

"¿Por qué siquiera piensas en eso? ¿Todavía te sientes tan culpable que quieres encontrarle novia? ¿Aunque esa novia sea yo?"

"¡No!" Phoebe afirmó con intensidad.

"Entonces deja ya esa mierda. Te consulté cuando pensé en él para que fuera mi compañero"

"Lo sé... pero también sé lo que vi."

"No pierdas tu tiempo aquí, hermana. No voy a salir con él. ¡Ni siquiera por ti!"

"¡Nunca te lo pediría! … Además, tú estás saliendo con James."

"Sí" Helga se burló "Estoy _saliendo _con él" formó comillas en el aire.

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente?" Phoebe imitó su gesto.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es realmente James?" Helga hizo un ruidito cáustico "¿A lo que está acostumbrado?" _Allí va... pensando pobremente de sí misma otra vez. _Phoebe gimió.

"Helga... lo he visto. Él realmente se preocupa por ti..."

"Sé que se preocupa... eso es parte del problema". La rubia gruñó. "¡Dios, esto es un desastre!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... Helga... ¿siquiera te gusta? ... Porque créeme, estoy perdida aquí"

Helga rió con cierta amargura.

"Veo que realmente no tienes la menor idea de quién es James" Helga volvió a rebuscar en el siguiente cajón. Phoebe esperó a sabiendas que estaba ordenando sus siguientes palabras. "James es el tipo de hombre que suele tener una chica a su alcance" se volvió a observarla "... todo el tiempo, donde quiera que esté" Helga levantó las cejas, enfatizando sus palabras.

"¿Tiene... tiene a alguien... esperándolo... en DC?" Preguntó Phoebe cautelosamente. Helga vaciló.

"No que yo sepa, pero no puedo negar que existe la posibilidad... Tal vez no me explique correctamente" titubeó "Las chicas de James suelen seguirlo a todas partes... y estar disponibles para él... veinticuatro-siete" Phoebe se quedó pensativa un momento, luego soltó.

"¿Tenía una chica por aquí...?"

"¡Yo no soy esa clase de chica!" Helga ladró cortando su línea de pensamiento. Phoebe se sintió tonta,sensación que no le gustaba para nada. Lo intentó de nuevo.

"Pero él parece..."

"Sé lo que parece..." la chica más alta gimió. "Él siempre parece ser un buen chico... ¡Criminal!... Él es realmente un buen chico; uno de los mejores a pesar de lo que todo el mundo podía pensar de alguien como él; pero aun así, cuando el tiempo llega, él simplemente se va... sin mirar atrás" al ver su expresión escéptica, la rubia agregó "Lo ha hecho antes, Pheebs"

"¿A ti?" Helga se encogió de hombros incómodamente "Helga... ¿ustedes dos tuvieron algo antes?"

_"¡Phoebe!" _Helga no se dio vuelta.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó ella sin darle tiempo a su amiga para negarlo.

_"¡Yo no he dicho que lo tuvimos!"_

"Pero es obvio..."

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Helga se dio la vuelta, su cara roja. '¡Dios mío! No era un hecho cotidiano lograr que la rubia se sonrojara.

"¿Cuándo empezaron esta cosa ustedes dos?"

"Nunca hubo _'esta cosa'_"

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa entonces?" Helga se volvió para responder airadamente pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Parecía perdida, mantuvo la boca abierta durante varios segundos. Finalmente dijo con desaliento

"James y yo fuimos amigos. Fuimos sólo amigos... muy, muy buenos amigos por un tiempo... luego él se fue sin ningún _'Hey, ¿cómo has estado?_' después" gimió "Eso es lo que él hace, Pheebs"

"Oh, Helga..."

"¡Oye! Yo estoy bien así. No es como si estuviera esperando que nos volviéramos una pareja. No es como si yo me lo esperara en primer lugar. Para empezar, nunca pensé que pudiera estar interesado en mí de esa manera" se encogió de hombros "Aun así... él me advirtió desde un principio, ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio?" Phoebe frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar todos los cabos sueltos que Helga iba dejando por allí y preguntar acerca de ellos en el momento oportuno "Él te advirtió cuando comenzaron a salir..." Helga volvió a su trabajo.

"No. Me lo dijo que hace mucho tiempo, cuando lo conocí" Helga vaciló y luego se sentó pesadamente. "Me dijo que a los chicos les gusta divertirse sin comprometerse; que no suelen pensar en el amor como nosotras las mujeres y que yo debería estar consciente de eso para saber qué esperar de ellos, para no terminar con el corazón roto."

"Ese es un buen consejo..." Phoebe comenzó con cautela "... viniendo de un buen amigo" Hizo una pausa. "Sin embargo, dijiste que eso fue hace tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué piensa ahora?"

"¿Quieres decir que ahora podría pensar diferente?" Helga la observó con una expresión extraña. Phoebe asintió con cautela. Ella sabía lo que su amiga quería. Helga no la necesitaba a ella para confirmar nada, sino sólo para ayudarla a desenredar sus propios pensamientos. "Yo... yo creo... que él no mencionó el asunto. Mira..." Helga se mordió el labio "No empieces a hacerme pensar en eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Ya se fue... y aun cuando prometió pasar cualquier tarde, realmente no creo que escuche de él pronto. ¡Ja! Aunque lo quisiera, su trabajo es abrumador".

"¿Él prometió venir a verte?" Phoebe alzó las cejas "¿Ustedes dos no tienen ningún acuerdo o algo por el estilo?"

"Si me preguntas si me pidió formalmente que fuera su novia, la respuesta es no. No lo hizo. Tener novias no es su estilo". Helga rió "Eso es lo que he estado diciendo desde el principio, pero tú siempre encuentras la manera de alejarte de la idea original."

"Él te pidió que salieras con él, en primer lugar... y también le pidió que te fueras con él, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, sí... y sí... pero, para ser su chica. Bajo sus condiciones, obviamente." Helga vaciló "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿Te lo pidió explícitamente?" hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

"No, no lo hizo, pero yo lo conozco" Helga hizo una mueca. "Mira, sé que soy rara, pero no me sentiría bien estando con él por un tiempo, y luego, cuando termine el verano, sólo dar la vuelta a la página con un _'Adiós, ha sido un placer'_. Sabes lo rara que soy. Yo... yo... de cierta manera, yo… ¡Dios!" Helga suspiró frustrada. "No sé qué estamos haciendo. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando!" Phoebe frunció el ceño al verla tan alterada. "Sé que soy un pelmazo, ¡pero entonces él debería reaccionar y parar esta locura! ¡Él es el adulto aquí, por el amor de Dios!"

"¡Cálmate!" Phoebe le tocó el brazo "Sé cómo te sientes"

"¡No, no lo sabes!"

"Sé que eres romántica. Sé que prefieres mantener a los chicos a una distancia segura para evitar este tipo de situaciones." Lo que me hace pensar -pensó para sí_-... ¿los consejos de James son la razón por la que nunca tomaste en serio a nadie... para evitar sufrir? _Borra eso por ahora. "De alguna manera... James es _diferente_..." ella extendió la palabra "... hay más empatía con él por lo que ustedes vivieron en el pasado. Él se convirtió en alguien cercano para ti, como amigo, como nunca nadie antes. Si lo dejas acercarse mucho de nuevo, bajo las circunstancias actuales, sería muy difícil volver a donde estaban al principio, ¿no? "

"¿Por qué siquiera necesito una mejor amiga?" Helga preguntó con sarcasmo "Sí, ya lo veo; me acabas de demostrar por qué" luego suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Phoebe la observó. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que ella -Phoebe- quería en el principio… ¿pero era deseable ahora? _'¿Así que lo estás tomando en serio? _Le preguntó mentalmente a la rubia y luego exhaló. Había algunas cosas que simplemente no se le podían preguntar a Helga si no querías que explotara.

"¿Es por eso que tienes miedo de seguirlo?" Eso estaba permitido. Phoebe se repitió en su mente preguntar acerca de los viejos consejos de James más adelante.

"Entre otras cosas. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí y muy poco tiempo." Se enderezó para verla a la cara "¿Te he dicho que tenemos previsto la apertura durante el break de Acción de Gracias? ¿Vendrías, Phoebe?"

Phoebe parpadeó sorprendida. Hasta el momento en que James le habló del gran trabajo que Helga hacía en la tienda, había supuesto que la rubia pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él y no con Bob. Así que era cierto.

"¿Acción de Gracias, dices?" Phoebe preguntó "Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, Helga, pero sabes que no depende de mí..."

"Sí, ya sé lo exigente que es tu escuela. Pero si es posible, por favor, ven. Me encantaría tenerte allí."

"¿Dónde exactamente?"

"¿Conoces Las Galerías, verdad?" Phoebe asintió tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Las Galerías era uno de los centros comerciales más elegantes de la gran ciudad. "El otro está en 'La Plaza' en The Village"

"Wow, Helga" tragó en seco "¡Va a ser en grande!"

"Bueno, sí..." Helga sonrió reservadamente "Queremos que tenga clase... Grandes ofertas, mucha publicidad... Times Square y toda la cosa. Espero que todo salga bien al final" Phoebe escuchaba asombrada.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Te aseguro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para estar allí" Observó el teléfono de Helga destellar. "¿Qué dice James de todo esto?"

"Le gusta el plan. Aun así, dice que él sería más agresivo, pero el imbécil cree que todo el mundo tiene sus recursos" los dedos de Helga señalaron riqueza.

"¿Qué tan rico es él?" Phoebe preguntó sólo por preguntar. Sabía ya una cosa o dos acerca de su riqueza. De hecho, después de que Helga le preguntara acerca de subvenciones en vista del respeto que el director Meyer mostrara hacia él, ella regresó a investigar. Resultaba que todas las escuelas del distrito recibían enormes subsidios de parte de la Fundación Brighton-Lewis; y no sólo eso, sino que las becas "Abrillanta tu Futuro' eran patrocinadas por su familia. Cinco becas completas fueron a Hillwood West el año en que se graduaron. Las de Arnold y Phil estaban entre ellas.

"Creo que nunca lo sabré, Pheebs" se encogió de hombros.

"Sabes que incluso Rhonda dice que comparada con ellos, ella es una vagabunda sin hogar." Helga levantó la ceja "¿Cómo es su casa?" Preguntó tomando un caramelo de menta del tazón que estaba sobre la mesita de la ventana. Otro ramo de girasoles frescos estaba en el florero. Una caja de cartón en un rincón contenía otros cuantos, marchitos, pero llenos de semillas.

"Bastante normal, si me preguntas" Helga se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento "Quiero decir, en comparación con la de sus padres o la de Rhonda. Es una casa de muchos niveles, sabes, porque está construida justo en el cañón. Es como un pequeño y moderno edificio. Los niveles de abajo tienen pisos de porcelana y los de arriba son laminados. Es minimalista, cómoda... extremadamente limpia" Se encogió de hombros "...la de sus padres es enorme; más grande aún que la de Rhonda, pero menos... Es elegante, ya sabes, finamente decorada con sólo pequeños detalles que la hacen hermosa. El área pública está separada y es más ostentosa; esa mitad de la casa tiene un gran salón. Es como un salón de baile, tú sabes, todo lujoso… además, tiene la terraza… ellos le llaman 'El Patio'. Tiene una fuente y esculturas griegas. Creo que depende de la reunión o del anfitrión si abren el salón de baile o la terraza... o... ambos. Cuando fui el miércoles pasado utilizaron ambos. Era el cumpleaños de Sir Robert, así que ya puedes imaginar que tenía que ser llamativo."

"¿Por qué Sir Robert?" preguntó, aunque suponía por lo que James dijo que Helga le puso el apodo.

"El hombre es... ¿lo conoces?"

"Bueno, lo he visto en las noticias" Phoebe vaciló "Alto, delgado, cabello entrecano, aún muy atractivo..."

"... vano... arrogante como no tienes idea" finalizó Helga por ella "¿Has leído 'Persuasión'?"

"... En segundo año" sonrió, adivinando lo que Helga iba a decir.

"Bueno, haz de cuenta que conoces a Sir Walter Elliot de carne y hueso. No necesito decir más" y luego citó con voz afectada "'_un simple Sra. Smith, cualquier Sra. Smith, de todas las personas y todos los nombres en el mundo, para ser la amiga elegida por la señorita Anne Elliot, y para ser el preferida por ella, por encima de sus propias relaciones familiares con la nobleza de Inglaterra y de Irlanda...!'"__  
_  
Phoebe rió bastante de su actuación a la vez que se preguntaba cómo Helga podía recordar con tanto detalle un libro leído hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Es aún más arrogante que James?" preguntó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo. Helga soltó otra carcajada.

"¿Así que encuentras a James arrogante?"

"Vamos... no me digas que no lo es" la pequeña chica rió.

"Mmhm..." Helga vaciló "Sí, lo es. Supongo que no se puede ser de otra manera cuando se nace como Brighton-Lewis" rió de nuevo "Él también está muy orgulloso de su galanura... y de su casta... en extremo" Helga señaló "Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedes mencionar en su presencia. Tú las ves insignificantes pero para él son realmente ofensivas. Encuentras difícil de conciliar esas reacciones llenas de orgullo con lo que sabes acerca de él..." ella se rió entre dientes "Supongo que nadie es perfecto "

Phoebe caviló en esas palabras durante un tiempo.

"¿Cómo le haces para lidiar con él? Quiero decir, siendo tan orgulloso y arrogante."

"En realidad él no es tan..." la mirada de Helga se fijó en el paisaje más allá de la ventana "No lo sé. Va ligado a su naturaleza, supongo... de la misma manera que soy indudablemente una bully, pero aun así él es tan... brillante y fascinante y... divertido al mismo tiempo... "

"... Y es guapísimo..." Phoebe suspiró "¡Es tan apuesto, Helga! Yo no sé cómo le haces para dejarlo ir todas las noches."

"Veo que ya caíste en su hechizo" se burló Helga, observándola con atención.

"¡Es increíblemente atractivo!" ella se defendió "Yo no soy la única que piensa así. Pregúntele a cualquiera"

Helga rió de buena gana.

"Es un experto en el manejo de la imagen, Phoebe. Su mejor producto es él mismo" La rubia sonrió con desdén.

"¿Me estás diciendo que es un espejismo?" Helga lo negó.

"Lo que ves es lo que hay" Helga le dio un codazo. "James es así de perfecto."

Ambas permanecieron sentadas lado a lado en el sofá de Helga, suspirando. Phoebe complementó en un murmullo.

"Supongo que debe de ser buenísimo en la cama" y le devolvió el codazo.

"¡Pheebs!" Helga casi se cayó del asiento.

"¿Qué?" Phoebe esbozó una sonrisa al ver su rubor "No me digas que ustedes dos n..." su mandíbula cayó al suelo. "¡Dios!" Phoebe se sintió mareada. Helga se cubrió la cara con un cojín para esconder su humillación.

¿Por qué Helga dijo que James necesitaba una chica todo el tiempo entonces? Si Helga no estaba dándole... ¿Acababa de pescarla mintiendo?... ¿era realmente una mentira?

"¿Helga...?"

"¡No lo hicimos!" respondió a través de la almohada "¿Okay? ¿Me dejarás en paz ahora?" Su voz podía ser amortiguada por la almohada, pero vaya que era firme.

"¿Por qué?" su voz tenía más curiosidad que lo que ella quisiera mostrar "No es que haya nada malo en ello" dijo de prisa "Quiero decir..."

"¡Criminal, Phoebe! ¿Crees que soy tan fácil? Quiero decir, me gusta el tipo, _¡pero salimos apenas tres días!_"

"... ¿Y...?" Phoebe presionó un poco más.

"... Y luego está esa cosa rara..." soltó a regañadientes.

"¿Qué cosa rara?" insistió.

"Es sólo que no pasó, ¿contenta?" Helga reveló su rostro, los ojos azules la retaban, pero la cara aún estaba roja como tomate.

"Helga... No puedo entender si no eres más explícita..." Phoebe frunció el ceño mostrando que tan perdida estaba. Helga inhaló profundamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Finalmente, después de un minuto continuó, pero sin dejar de observarla con precaución.

"Nosotros... digamos que…. Las cosas casi se salieron de control la primera vez..." Helga apuró, dirigiéndose a su escritorio después de dejar caer una amenaza fútil "... comenzando con esa caminata hasta su casa después de salir de con Rhonda... Yo medio me asusté y de último minuto le pedí que esperara. Éramos amigos y yo no esperaba eso minutos antes..." se detuvo _"¡Éramos amigos por el amor de Dios!" _la chica tomó una larga inhalación "Él lo entendió." Parpadeó "Creo que... después de eso él fue el que se asustó... luego... porque..." Phoebe se dio cuenta de la mente de su amiga estaba en otra parte porque siguió como un autómata "… lo vi en su ojos; en esos ojos soñadores de color oliva... me di cuenta de que él también tenía miedo y no sé exactamente por qué... si temía por mí... ¿o de mí?" frunció el ceño "... ¿por nuestra amistad? ¿O porque me conoció siendo una niña...?" la rubia suspiró "Todo es en verdad extraño, ¿sabes?" su vista se mantuvo ausente. Phoebe sabía que el tiempo para sacarle todo lo que quería finalmente había llegado. Le preguntó en voz baja pero con firmeza.

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando lo conociste?" Helga contestó después de una corta vacilación.

"Trece"

"... ¿Y él tenía?"

"Veinticinco" murmuró "Él es once años, once meses y diez días mayor que yo. Él los contó." Phoebe también contó en su cabeza... 25 de marzo... 15 de abril... Si Helga tenía veintiún años, James debía tener treinta y tres. Interesante...

"¿Tiene la edad de Olga, entonces?" Helga parpadeó repetidamente y luego se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido.

"Olga es casi un año mayor. Ella es una Géminis" fingió la efusividad de Olga

"Olga salió con él" no era una pregunta "¿Cuándo?"

"En ese entonces... pero no salieron. ¡No en realidad!" Helga puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama para dejarse caer.

"Tu padre mencionó..." Phoebe aventuró una pequeña mentira.

"Todo el mundo piensa que salieron, pero no lo hicieron" su voz era ahogada "Olga ya tenía novio, así que... fingió salir con James para que los dejaran en paz. Yo les ayudé... A Bob no le gustaba nada ese perdedor. Me refiero al novio de Olga. No lo culpo. Y eso que nunca Bob llegó a saber el tipo estaba loco. Afortunadamente, al final me las arreglé para separarlos." Helga murmuró para sus adentros.

Phoebe continuó su inquisición sin detenerse por la última parte.

"¿Nadie sospechó?" Helga negó y luego continuó.

"Por otro lado, Sir Robert nunca necesitó una excusa para despreciar a James. No lo toleraba. Bueno, era algo mutuo. Apenas podían estar en la misma habitación sin estar al cuello del otro"

"¿Por qué? A su propio hijo... quiero decir..."

"Sir Robert es un chiflado... es como un niño grandote que quiere toda la atención... James me confió sólo algunas cosas... pero otras las supuse. Todo comenzó cuando James llegó a la pubertad y su padre lo reprendía por estar todo el día jugando videojuegos y conectado a sus audífonos. Él era un buen chico, por el amor de Dios, pero supongo que Sir Robert prefería tener un bandido por hijo... o el clásico quarterback rompecorazones. Él se volvió James entonces y no Robert. No merecía ser un Robert".

"No sabía que su nombre era también Robert"

"Su nombre público es James, pero ese es sólo su segundo nombre. Robert James Brighton-Lewis el VI es su nombre completo." Helga sonrió con tristeza. Phoebe permaneció en silencio, absorbiendo la información. Era un poco extraño conocer los asuntos privados de un hombre exitoso como James.

"¿James sufrió a causa de eso?"

"Todavía lidia con ello. Sus hermanos también han padecido a su padre. Es un ogro." Helga frunció el ceño, "Phoebe... estoy confiándote..."

"Lo sé. No tienes siquiera que pedirlo." Helga asintió, luego parpadeó y continuó.

"Bueno, como ves... Olga nunca salió con él."

"¿Tu papá o Sir Robert nunca lo sospecharon?"

"No. Sir Robert quería a James lejos de sus dominios, pero atado en la ciudad. Bob decidió dejarlos en paz, así que nunca estaba aquí cuando James llegaba supuestamente a recogerla. De hecho, James se quedaba en casa conmigo, viendo televisión y eso, mientras Olga salía con el loco. Nadie nos checaba"

"¿Era seguro? ... ¿Estar con James a solas... en casa?"

"¡Por supuesto...!" Helga la observó con incredulidad: "¡Era James, por el amor de Dios! Era como un hermano mayor. Él es genial como hermano mayor, a propósito; mucho mejor de lo que Olga lo ha sido jamás."

"¿James conoce al besador que mencionaste?

"¿Qué besador?" Helga la observó, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

"El besador que comentaste... No sé. Lo compartiste con él y me pareció extraño... por lo que dijiste acerca de su cabello, incluso pensé que era él." Phoebe arrugó la frente al recordar su extraña expresión en el campo y recordándose a sí misma preguntar más tarde. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Era su hermano?"

"Te dije que nunca conocí a Ed. ¿Por qué no...?" Helga sacudió la cabeza, molesta.

"¿...Nunca?" La rubia sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

"Además, Edward es medio rubio como su madre, ¿no es cierto?" Phoebe abrió los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella no tenía idea.

"Bueno... volviendo al principio... ¿por qué dices que el hecho que ustedes dos sean amigos sólo empeora las cosas?" Después de una clara vacilación, Helga contestó.

"Yo no quise decir eso exactamente."

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Quise decir que no lo vi venir pero también que... mira... James es un amigo... y aunque no lo había visto desde hace años, es el hombre más confiable..." Helga cerró los ojos y gimió.

"¡Ya soltaste demasiada sopa para parar ahora, Helga!" Phoebe le advirtió, molesta "¡Así que es mejor que empieces a contar desde el principio si quieres que entienda todo este lío!" esperó con impaciencia a que Helga se decidiera a confesar sus aventuras. Cuando comenzó el verano nunca imaginó que sería descubierta una parte de la vida de Helga que ella ni siquiera sospechó que la rubia tenía. _¡Y se decía su mejor amiga!_

Después de algunos minutos, Helga comenzó de nuevo, poniendo en evidencia su molestia.

"James y yo nos hicimos amigos hace años; aquel verano cuando fuiste a visitar a tus abuelos a Kentucky y luego fuiste a México. Me dejaste sola la mayor parte de ese verano, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí" Phoebe asintió "El verano entre séptimo y octavo grado; cuando dijiste que domarías a los chicos durante esos días perros" se rió.

"¿Fue entonces? Bueno, la estúpida de mí pensaba eso, pero los idiotas me cortaron." Helga dijo furiosa "Me echaron de la pandilla sólo para irse detrás de chicas dulces y sonrisas tontas. ¡Malditas hormonas!"

"Estábamos hablando de James."

Helga le lanzó una mirada desagradable.

"Bueno..." suspiró "... ese fue el verano que Sir Robert era candidato al Senado por primera vez" Phoebe escuchaba con atención "Bueno, James se vio obligado a volver a casa y quedarse aquí."

"¿Obligado?"

"Sí, nunca supe por qué... o de qué poder su padre se invistió, pero obligó a James a quedarse aquí… a Ed y a Melissa también" ella agregó "Sir Robert y Bob se habían conocido el año anterior. Se hicieron socios y de alguna manera decidieron jugar a la Celestina con Olga y James..." Helga gruñó "su pequeña y perfecta descendencia debería darles frutos aún más perfectos" luego se rió "Poco sabían los zopencos que sus hijos se repelerían con la intensidad de los polos gemelos en los imanes" Helga frunció el ceño "Ellos eran iguales; además, el maniaco novio de Olga consumía toda su atención y James... no sé... tal vez le seguiría la corriente si ella hubiera querido pero..." se encogió de hombros. "Bueno… yo estaba furiosa ese verano porque tu no estabas aquí y los chicos... se proponían aparearse... y me echaron de grupo. ¡Pendejos!" Helga se echó a reír "¡Hice que se ensuciaran los pantalones del miedo esa misma noche!" entonces rió con malicia.

"¿Qué les hiciste?" Phoebe se rió; tratando de adivinar el truco que Helga les hizo. La risa de la rubia era casi maníaca.

"Les hice una broma... ¿Recuerdas cuando Gerald contó ese viejo cuento que implicaba un cochero sin cabeza, una vieja histérica y un terrier escocés?" El abdomen de Phoebe comenzó a temblar anticipándose a la diversión, simplemente por imaginarlo "Bueno, le ofrecí a la señora Parr sacar a pasear a su perro y me puse un vestido pasado de moda que encontré en armario de Olga. También tomé una bufanda..." Helga se detuvo para reírse a su gusto antes de pasar a contarle como contrató al viejo cochero que siempre estaba en el parque; un tipo medio loco que solía pasear turistas en un carromato, quien con mucho gusto le ayudó a llevar a cabo la broma por unos cuantos dólares.

Las carcajadas de Phoebe se unieron a las Helga mientras describía los rostros aterrorizados de los chicos y como ellos corrían por sus vidas como nunca habían corrido antes. Sid se hizo pipí en los pantalones; Stinky se tropezó y gritó como poseído; las melenas de Arnold y Gerald colgaban sin vida; Eugene no estaba bien y la mamá de Harold llegó corriendo desde sabría Dios dónde para proteger a su llorón hijo. Al final de la historia, las chicas se sostenían el vientre y se limpiaban sus lágrimas de tanta risa. Según Helga nunca hubo un cochero más dispuesto a gastar una broma en el mundo entero como ese viejo bullicioso. Su actuación debería haber ganado un premio de la Academia.

Phoebe trató de visualizar a los chicos en ese entonces. A los trece años la mayor parte de ellos. Bueno, Harold debía tener dieciséis ya durante ese verano. Gerald y ella ya estaban saliendo; Arnold estaba viendo... ¿a quién? Phoebe negó con la cabeza, sin recordar quien había sido su novia esos días. Helga había roto recientemente con Brian... bueno... Brian fue el que la cortó; la ruptura fue su iniciativa. Él dijo que Helga necesitaba espacio para extender sus alas. Bueno, había sido hasta ahora y gracias a James que Phoebe se daba cuenta de que Helga había en realidad extendido sus horizontes y buscado al mejor besador del barrio que resultó ser nada menos que Wolfgang. Un besador bastante bueno aunque nunca llegó a igualar al besador misterioso y torpe en su dormitorio.

Phoebe frunció el ceño preguntándose quién podría ser. Le había preguntado a Helga, pero la rubia se negó rotundamente a nombrarlo. Estaba segura de que no era Arnold porque ella había besado a Arnold sólo tres veces antes; dos actuadas y la otra durante la subestimada confesión de sus sentimientos; y otra vez más tarde, poco después de la graduación.

Phoebe recordó luego que Helga besó a Harold por esos tiempos, y ahora se imaginaba que era parte de su reto, como James llegó a llamarlo. Con respecto a eso, la pequeña joven se preguntó si James sabía quién era el torpe chico. Tomando en cuenta su reacción y la desaprobación mostrada, Phoebe estaba casi segura de que sí sabía... Pensándolo bien y más profundamente, esta cosa de James también era un descubrimiento. ¿Cómo diablos James Brighton-Lewis existía siquiera en el universo de Helga? ¿Cómo diablos fue que él se convirtió en su amigo; su muy buen amigo? ¿Y cómo fue que esa amistad se convirtió en algo más recientemente?

Phoebe se dio cuenta de Helga tenía razón. Ella se apartaba de la idea inicial; entonces resopló dándose cuenta con cierta incredulidad de que también tenía faltas como todos los demás. Quería saber más sobre James y Helga la acababa hacer seguir otra hebra que la llevaba de regreso a los chicos de la pandilla. ¡De nuevo!

Se levantó entonces, pensando en toda la información que aún debía sacar de la rubia. Helga se había levantado hacía unos minutos y había ido a la cocina, por lo que Phoebe tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas que le preguntaría y luego la siguió escaleras abajo. Helga estaba colocando rebanadas de pepino y piña en una bandeja junto con sándwiches, dos platos, una lata de coca cola y una botella de té helado. Cuándo Helga comenzó a cuidar de sí misma ella nunca lo sabría.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Ella se ofreció y la rubia negó con la cabeza. "Podemos tomar la cena aquí, ¿no te parece?"

Helga se volvió a verla, vacilante y se encogió de hombros. Tomó los platos de la bandeja y los colocó sobre la mesa.

"¿Alguna vez aprendiste la receta del estofado de papas de Gerald, Phoebe?"

"No" admitió "¿De verdad te gusta, ¿verdad?" Phoebe dijo burlona.

"¡Sí! Y maldita sea, una vez quería que lo ayudara y yo lo mandé por un tubo. Quiero decir... ¡Criminal!"

"Aún habrá oportunidad. No es como si no estarán viviendo juntos por un año más"

"Ese va a ser el número uno en mi lista de quehaceres de este año" la rubia proclamó, luego se sentó. Phoebe había decidido que la dejaría atacar su comida antes de empezar a hacer preguntas de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que ahora se lo tomaría con calma. ¡Wow! Esto era de verdad. Helga era toda madurez y propiedad; estaba sentada con mucha corrección en su silla y sostenía el tenedor como una dama... ¡y exhibía modales! Phoebe estaba segura de que no estaba tratando de impresionar a nadie esta vez.

A medida que continuaron la charla, Phoebe observó a Helga de nuevo. Estaba sentada frente a ella usando un viejo par de pijamas y un top sin mangas, su cabello rubio desordenadamente sostenido por una pinza, su cara limpia. La clara piel estaba ahora besada por el sol. Phoebe se dio cuenta de que las viejas marcas de acné en su rostro eran casi invisibles ya. Helga nunca tendría el más dulce y bello de los rostros, pero sus fuertes facciones eran muy atractivas e interesantes, comoquiera. Podría no tener la gracia de Olga o de Lila, o la exquisitez de Rhonda o... de Phoebe misma... pero aun así atraía la atención.

Sean solía decir que era Helga el tipo de chica que no veías venir. De acuerdo a su actual novio, un artista por cierto, a primera vista Helga parecía una más de las miles de altas y delgadas rubias que pululaban por ahí y podía pasar desapercibida; pero una vez que llegabas a conocerla te dabas cuenta de que era algo especial. Sus grandes ojos azules eran innecesariamente grandes, innecesariamente azules e innecesariamente expresivos. Sus carnosos y grandes labios eran un reto para cualquier joven saludable y el resto de sus facciones, o sea, esa naricita curiosa, las gruesas cejas y su mandíbula cuadrada le daban un tipo clásico, muy europeo, y eso sin tomar en cuenta su bien formado cuerpo para tener derramando saliva a todos los chicos del barrio e incluso a uno que otro codiciado y opulento soltero.

Phoebe pensó que todo este cambio -Helga siendo más asertiva y segura de sí misma- probablemente obedecía al hecho de que su trabajo actual en El Bostoniano le daba mucho reconocimiento además de que varios profesores alababan su talento, lo que siempre ayudaba a aumentar la auto estima. Además, acababa de recibir un correo electrónico de la Casa Editorial que la entrevistó justo antes del verano diciéndole que estaban buscando programar una segunda entrevista con el Editor en Jefe. Bueno, y además estaba la tienda...

"¿Has hablado con tu jefa acerca de James? ... Quiero decir…" Helga dejó la rodaja de pepino en el plato y parpadeó.

"Sí, lo hice... ¿y sabes lo que dijo?" Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

_"¿Estás saliendo con James Brighton-Lewis? ¡Tú, escuincla, de entre todas las personas!"_ Helga la imitó con voz afectada.

"¡No te creo!"

"¡Es verdad! Y después de decirme que _ella había oído_ que James estaba saliendo con una chica de sociedad de Washington, y que _ella pensó_ que no le gustaban las rubias, terminó con _'¡conflicto de interés mis calzones!' _luego se burló_ 'Llámame otra vez cuando te dé un diamante' _y me colgó. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Phoebe sonrió con entendimiento. No era difícil de creer que esa sería la reacción de la mayoría de las mujeres en esa situación. Cinismo... incredulidad…. Era una especie de mecanismo de defensa cuando te das cuenta de que alguien a quien consideras _menos digno que_ _tú _consigue algo que deseas para ti misma.

"Sí, te creo. Era absolutamente predecible. ¡No me digas que no te esperabas algo por el estilo!"

"Bueno... no le había dado tanta importancia, en realidad. Sólo pensé que tenía que hacérselo saber considerando... ya sabes..."

"Que la política es un asunto peligroso..."

"Bueno, yo no quiero que mis columnistas piensen que pasó su trabajo a alguien más antes de publicarse o algo por el estilo"

"Bueno, tú hiciste tu parte. Si algo sale no será tu culpa" se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. "Helga..."

"Mmhm"

"¿Qué sabes acerca de ese asunto en Tennessee?" Helga fijó su vista en ella.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" le preguntó a la defensiva.

"Bueno... la gente está alabando al candidato... incluso los periodistas exaltan su astucia" Phoebe vaciló "Lo hizo James, ¿verdad? ¿En eso consiste su trabajo?"

"James no me dice esas cosas, Pheebs"

"Pero fue obra suya"

"No puedo decirlo con seguridad. Por lo que he oído, supongo que lo es." Helga afirmó con cautela.

"¿Cómo lo hace para…?

"¿… conseguirlo?" ella asintió con la cabeza "Al estilo del Padrino, supongo" Helga hizo una mueca "... moviendo hilos aquí y allá"

"Vamos, no es tan maquinador... ¿o lo es?" preguntó con cautela.

"Él es un político, Pheebs. He oído cosas peores."

"¿Él habla delante de ti? Quiero decir..."

"Bueno, no se esconde ni habla en código todo el tiempo... y yo sé una cosa o dos acerca de política por mi trabajo. Además leo y escucho a los políticos, por eso soy capaz de... asociar lo que escucho"

"¿Cómo maneja eso? Quiero decir, ya ves que dices que James es un buen chico a pesar de todo." Phoebe preguntó recordando lo Helga dijo en el patio de la escuela acerca de que James siempre llevaba una máscara.

"Él es un buen chico en el fondo, pero ese es su trabajo" Ella se encogió de hombros "… y se tiene que hacer. No sé de verdad cómo se las arregla con su conciencia." Phoebe pensó en esas palabras mientras se preguntaba si James era realmente honesto con ella. Suspiró antes de continuar.

"¿James sabe acerca de tu trabajo?"

"¿En el periódico?" Phoebe asintió "Me dijo que se dio cuenta cuando 'M' cambió su estilo y le pidió a su asistente personal investigar. Mi nombre apareció en su escritorio. Una agradable sorpresa dijo" Phoebe copió la sonrisa de Helga.

"Así que él te recordaba... aun después de tantos años sin verse, lo que - dicho sea de paso- no terminaste de contarme..." Helga gruñó. Siguió comiendo y fue hasta que terminó, se encargó de los platos sucios y encendió la cafetera, que volvió y preguntó.

"¿Dónde estábamos?"

"¿Por qué dejaste de verlo?"

"¡Sheeesh, Phoebe! ¡No puedo contestar eso!" la rubia maldijo.

"¿Cuándo entonces?" ella no insistió; se aprovechó del hecho de que Helga se sentía en deuda.

"Mmhm... ese mismo verano..." aceptó a regañadientes "podrías pensar..."

"¿Sólo trataste con él aquel verano?" Phoebe se sorprendió "¿salías con él hasta pasada la medianoche y te daba clases de conducir cuando tenías trece años?"

"¡Si vas a ir juzgarme mejor hablamos de otra cosa!" Helga dijo con actitud.

Phoebe extendió sus brazos para calmar a su amiga.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien... es sólo que... me parece extraño que un hombre joven... quisiera... pasar tanto tiempo..."

"¿...con una adolescente fea como yo? ... ¿Cuándo era muy fácil para él conseguirse una chica más adecuada?"

"¡No!" Phoebe gritó "Eso no es eso... ¡No!" no tenía idea como seguir, así que inhaló profundamente "pero no puedes puede negar..."

"Lo sé, Phoebe. No creas que nunca me pregunté eso" Helga vaciló. Después de una pausa, agregó: "Mmm... Supongo que James era aún muy joven e inexperto en algunos aspectos. Te dije que era medio nerd. Él regresaba de la universidad y su padre le había prometido un trabajo en su empresa. Él no quería trabajar para su padre, pero sentía obligado. Había ya rechazado un trabajo en Chicago debido a Sir Robert ... y creo que se sentía atrapado"

"¿Él te dijo todo esto o tú lo supusiste?"

"Él me lo dijo, por supuesto. Cómo podía conocer todas esas cosas si él no las dejara salir, ¿eh?" Phoebe asintió para dejarla continuar "Según él, sus amigos estaban de vacaciones, se encontró con que el club era para idiotas presuntuosos, además, de que estaba lleno de gente..." la rubia rodó los ojos "Sir Robert no quería verlo merodeando en sus oficinas de campaña ni en la empresa... ni en su casa. La casa de James estaba apenas siendo construida a la vuelta de la esquina... Creo que el pobre muchacho encontró solaz aquí... perdido en un mundo de fantasía... viendo películas... yo no lo juzgaba... ni él a mí.

Phoebe asintió escuchando atentamente la fascinante historia.

"No puedo creer a alguien como él teniendo semejantes apuros"

"Los padres autoritarios complican mucho la vida, Pheebs. Algunas personas nunca los superan. Tú tienes una gran ventaja aquí. Tus padres nunca trataron de matar tu libre albedrío."

"Eso es verdad" murmuró la joven más pequeña.

"La madre de James nunca fue capaz de enfrentarse a su marido. Ella tenía un problema de alcoholismo. Él fue criado por su abuela, quien lo sobreprotegió" Helga miró con severidad a Phoebe "Phoebe, estoy muerta si alguien más lo sabe. Este material no es mío para compartirlo."

"Lo sé, Hel..." muy pocas veces Phoebe se permitía llamarla con un apodo y ahora era una de esas raras ocasiones "Tú me conoces, soy una tumba."

"Y lo siento por dejar caer esto sobre tus hombros... por pedirte que me ayudes a llevar..."

"¿...tanta información que simplemente no sabes qué hacer con ella?" Helga gimió.

"¡Soy una idiota! Estoy cayendo de nuevo..."

"¿Por qué James...?" Helga también había comenzado a hablar cuando Phoebe hizo que se interrumpiera "Sigue tú" pidió a la rubia, pero ella se negó, yendo entonces hacia la barra para servir el café. Phoebe respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a preguntar "¿Por qué James te confió todas esas cosas? Quiero decir, son muy personales... y tú eras apenas una niña"

Helga se encogió de hombros tratando de actuar con indiferencia.

"Él... atestiguó... la realidad... de nuestra vida diaria aquí" ella señaló alrededor de la cocina "conoció a los Patakis a profundidad" dijo expresivamente. "Supongo que entonces decidió tomarme bajo su ala protectora... ya sabes, como si yo fuera un niño perdido ... como solía hacerlo cuando participaba en esa mier… cosa… del Gran Hermano, Gran Hermana... justo igual que Olga. ¿Ves por qué te digo que ellos dos se parecen?"

Phoebe asintió y siguió escuchando mientras Helga se extendía sobre la atención que James le prodigaba en ese entonces. Ver televisión y películas fue sólo el principio. Salir a caminar, a cenar o a disfrutar un helado o un café siguió. Ir al cine, a Dinolandia y a su casa para supervisar la construcción sucedió más tarde junto con las lecciones de manejo y los paseos en su coche de alto rendimiento. Parecía que entre el entretenimiento, James hacía preguntas y concedía algunas respuestas para ayudar a una niña a sentirse mejor. Pero Helga no era una niña común y corriente.

Helga dijo que a veces tenía la impresión de que James necesitaba hablar y ser escuchado tanto como ella. Ella se daba cuenta de que en ocasiones, James parecía olvidar que él no era un jovencito porque actuaba tan alocadamente como ella, sólo para mostrarse sorprendido cuando de repente recordaba que él era el adulto responsable allí. Helga dijo que comprendió que James aún estaba indeciso acerca de cuál sería el camino que debería seguir en la vida. Si se iría con su padre, a aguantar su liderazgo y a marchitarse bajo su sombra, o si iba a buscar y encontrar su propio camino lejos de Sir Robert.

"James me dijo una vez que enfrentar la vida podría llegar a ser atemorizante. ¿Sabes que él siempre fue un buen estudiante, verdad? Bien, luego fue a la universidad donde su talento también fue muy celebrado, así que continuó estudiando. Una maestría parecía el siguiente paso, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no podía seguir eludiendo la vida que estaba afuera del ambiente académico" Helga se detuvo a tomar un sorbo de su café "Estoy segura de que nunca antes confesó esos temores a otra persona." Phoebe asintió "¿Te das cuenta de que él tenía razón de algún modo, Phoebe? James nunca tuvo necesidad de trabajar, como nosotras. Él había estado recibiendo partes de su herencia desde que cumplió los dieciocho años, así que supongo..."

Phoebe se quedó absorbiendo las palabras de Helga así como iban saliendo de sus labios. Aunque era cierto que ellas habían conseguido trabajos para ayudar a sus padres a costear sus estudios y para complementar sus parciales becas, trabajar también cubría una necesidad social. Sin embargo entendió la observación de que cuando llegan tantos aplausos por tus logros en el mundo académico, te vuelves reacio a dejar eso para enfrentarte a la posibilidad de fracasar ahí afuera; tal vez ese era el caso de Olga.

"...entonces, yo realmente me puse feliz cuando me enteré de que él estaba teniendo éxito en el mundo político. Aun cuando yo no había hablado con él, ni siquiera a través de correo electrónico durante tanto tiempo todavía deseaba lo mejor..."

"¿Por qué ustedes dos dejaron de verse?" preguntó de repente. Helga se volvió a verla, parpadeando.

"Tuvo que irse, eventualmente..."

"¿Por qué cortaron toda comunicación de tajo?"

"¡No lo sé, Pheebs! ¡Fue un malentendido!" Helga gruñó "¡No vas a lograr que hable de eso!" Phoebe levantó las manos en señal de paz.

"Bien..." concedió "Entonces supongo que tampoco puedo saber por qué estabas tan reacia a verlo de nuevo" Helga mordió una galleta; Phoebe sonrió "Me dijiste... antes de que salieras con él... aquella noche en la vieja casa de Rhonda, ¿recuerdas? " ella señaló hacia donde la casa de Rhonda debía estar situada "…me dijiste que te habías encontrado con un tipo, con un viejo amigo y estabas buscando una excusa para no verlo al día siguiente. Era él, ¿verdad?"

Helga sacudió la cabeza molesta.

"¿Qué otro viejo amigo podría ser?"

"No sé..." La chica de cabello oscuro sonrió astutamente "Pareces tener algunos buenos amigos a los que ni siquiera conozco..." soltó una risita "Ni siquiera sabía que Wolfgang besaba bien"

Helga hizo un mohín y luego sonrió para sí misma.

"Sí, ¿quién lo habría dicho del idiota, verdad?" resopló "Era bueno... medio mordelón..."

Phoebe se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras preguntaba en voz baja:

"¿Y James?"

"¡Dímelo tú! Tú lo viste"

"¡Yo no lo besé!" Phoebe se defendió y añadió incisiva "Te aseguro que si me dieras la oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar"

"¡Wow, Phoebe!" Helga soltó una carcajada "¡Pensé que había una especie de hermandad no escrita entre nosotras! Yo nunca tocaría a Gerald y tú ni siquiera considerarías a Arnold"

"Nunca me gustó Arnold, pero James es tan guapo." Phoebe arrugó su rostro "Me gustaría tomar esa carita preciosa y..."

"¡Realmente no quiero escuchar eso!" Helga se levantó y agitó sus manos delante de ella. Phoebe se rió ruidosamente mientras ponían los platos en el fregadero y subían las escaleras. Phoebe se dio cuenta de que Helga no parecía afectada por el hecho de que a ella le gustaba James. No estaba celosa en lo absoluto. Ese detalle la sorprendió porque Sean a veces bromeaba acerca de Helga y a ella no le gustaban esas bromas para nada, mucho menos cuando involucraban a Helga... bueno, tal vez la diferencia era que ella tenía una relación semi formal con Sean, mientras que Helga apenas estaba entrando en un amor de verano.

"¿Te puse celosa?" Le preguntó a la rubia mientras entraban en la habitación. Helga se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"He visto montones de chicas arrojándosele todo el tiempo como para que me afecte" Helga la miró de reojo. Phoebe sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

"Nunca me respondiste cómo se siente besar a James"

"¡Tranquila, chica! Yo nunca te pregunté acerca de..."

"Te conté de Sean..."

"Yo te dije de Jack..."

"Así que..." Phoebe soltó un bufido, decidiendo ser audaz "¿Te dije que Louis no fue el primero?" La mandíbula de Helga cayó al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

"¿Quieres decir que Louis no fue el primer tipo con el que engañaste a Gerald?" Helga no lo podía creer "¡Eres una diabla! ¿Qué más vas a contar hoy, malvada? ¿Quién fue entonces?"

Phoebe sonrió esperando el shock.

"Mi profesor de Anatomía... El Doctor Takenaga" Phoebe hizo un mohín "era tan guapo"

"¿Un maestro, perra?" Helga le dio un golpe en el hombro "¿Qué edad tenía?" la sonrisa de Helga se extendió al máximo.

"Casi como papá..."

"¿Y me juzgas por James? ¡Hipócrita!" Helga se carcajeó "Ahora a soltar sopa, amiga mía. Soy toda oídos"

"Sólo si tú también..."

"Últimamente he derramado más frijoles que en toda mi vida. ¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"Sobre James..."

"¡Criminal Phoebe! Si no te conociera bien, pensaría que sólo me quieres por él. ¡Para que te cuente cosas de él! ¿Ya no soy interesante por mí misma o qué?" La intensidad de Helga la hizo reír.

"¡Por supuesto que lo eres!" Phoebe dijo entre risas "¡Es sólo que se trata de James Brighton-Lewis, por Dios! ¡Él no es poquita cosa!" Helga hizo un mohín de molestia y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La joven de cabello oscuro se acercó a ella y dio un golpecito en la mejilla "Vamos"

Helga esquivó su roce, encorvándose más todavía, pero finalmente soltó a regañadientes.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"El doctor Takenaga me hacía sentir tan bien... Yo creo que más que guapo, él era como protector... me sentía segura cuando estaba con él..." Phoebe observó a Helga morderse el labio "Al verte con James me pregunto si él irradia la misma sensación de..."

"Calidez... y... – mmmhmm…" Helga cerró sus ojos y aspiró "... ese abrigo que encuentras en sus brazos. Que sabe delicioso. Que podrías renunciar a tu razón cuanto te besa. ¿Qué es una tortura saber que tienes que irte cuando él es tan acogedor y huele tan bien?"

"Tan bueno así, ¿eh?" la chica de pelo oscuro le preguntó, parpadeando debido a la sequedad de los ojos, un remanente de la cirugía Lasik. Helga dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"El segundo postre más delicioso que he probado en mi vida"

"¡Hey! ¡Estamos hablando en serio aquí!" Phoebe no podía creer la negación en que vivía su amiga. "¿Cuál fue el primero?" Phoebe bufó ante la respuesta de la rubia "¡Ese es un postre sobrevalorado!"

"Lo dices porque no lo has probado" Helga se quejó.

"¡Ese mantecado es historia! Y se ha derretido en un gran montón de bocas"

"Y el pastel de café moka que es James no, ¿verdad?"

"No las conociste" dijo con severidad. Helga soltó una risa socarrona.

"¡Oh, créeme! ¡Conocí a unas cuantas!"

"¿Cómo? Si sólo lo trataste ese verano."

"¡Lo vi! Solíamos salir, ¿recuerdas? Lo dejé sólo varias veces para dejarlo que se divirtiera. En el centro comercial... en el parque..."

"¿Él te dejaba por ahí en medio de la noche, sola?" Phoebe frunció el ceño.

"¿Sola? ¡Yo era la dueña de esta ciudad!" Helga exclamó abarcando todo con sus brazos extendidos. "Lo obligaba a marcharse cuando me fastidiaban esas idiotas que lo seguían como zombis. Lo eché diciéndole que mis amigos estaban cerca y no quería que nos vieran juntos."

"Estoy segura de que..."

"Y luego están las chicas del club de Rhonda... y esa chica que todavía trabaja con él... y Sarah Phillips..."

"¿Salió con la novia de Thad?" Helga giró los ojos

"... Su hermana..." Helga aclaró, como señalando a una chica más alta o de mayor edad.

"Está bien... ya entiendo" Phoebe resopló abrumada. Ella realmente no quería conocer su lista completa. "Bueno... ultimadamente todos tenemos nuestra propia lista..."

"... Como tú... Señora Takenaga" Helga golpeó su brazo otra vez "Eres única en tu clase, Phoebe, sólo tú sabes cómo mantener en la oscuridad esos secretos"

Phoebe soltó un bufido "Gracias... supongo..."

"Por supuesto que es un cumplido" después de recoger algunas cosas más Helga se echó la bolsa al hombro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para disponer de la basura mientras Phoebe despejaba un área en el suelo de madera gastada para extender su bolsa de dormir. Helga volvió un rato después sosteniendo mantas limpias.

Hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas. Ponerse al día era realmente un ejercicio vigorizante. Phoebe le preguntó acerca de lo que Helga dijo en Luke's relacionado a como le hacen los niños ricos para conseguir chicas y Helga se carcajeó como maníaca diciendo que sólo estaba bromeando, aclaró que lo que en realidad sí sabía con certeza era que ellos usaban servicios de relaciones públicas para conseguir acercarse a gente interesante y que la empresa de James solía hacer ese tipo de trabajo antes de que se especializara en política.

Ella también hizo que su amiga rubia hablara del Capitán América –El Primer Vengador... en otras palabras, su dedo medio para otros y más privados asuntos. Los nombres que les dio a los otros dedos de su mano derecha realmente no los recordaba porque cuando los dijo estaba todavía conmocionada por su desfachatez. El pulgar era obviamente Hulk; él no era nada divertido allá abajo. Eso sí que lo recordaba.

En algún momento logró que Helga hablara de su trato con Sid e incluso del que tenía con Thad. Esa chica tenía asuntos con todo el mundo. Resultaba que Sid quería conseguir unos teléfonos nuevos para ellos y su personal - tres chicos más, además de Stinky y él mismo-, pero no quería pagar por ellos, así que esperó que Helga llegara a la ciudad para desafiarla en la mesa de póquer y arreglar el acuerdo.

Helga, uno de sus peores rasgos desde el punto de vista de Phoebe, era que simplemente no podía rechazar una apuesta. Había tres radios en la mesa de apuestas para que ella pagara. Dispositivos muy costosos que sumaban unos mil quinientos dólares. Helga no dijo lo que iba a pedir a Sid si ganaba y su discurso se volvió más críptico entre más le insistía, por lo que Phoebe decidió dejarlo por la paz. El problema era que ella ya había ganado pero aun así sólo se limitó a decir que lo sabría a su debido tiempo, ya que necesitaría de su ayuda y de la de Rhonda. Helga tenía razón en una cosa sin embargo, y era que no se podía sentir lástima por el muchacho.

En cambio, resultó que Helga, siendo la romántica de closet que era, decidió ayudar a su amigo del alma Thad en su jurado último intento de conseguir a la chica que le había robado su mente y alma durante tantos años. El plan consistía en conseguir que Rhonda se interesara en Thad ahora que el chico era todo maduro, respetable, estaba más guapo que nunca y salía con una chica excepcional. Pero parecía que el tiro le salió mal al final. Habían atraído de hecho el interés de Rhonda sobre él, pero ahora resultaba que Thad decía que no estaba tan seriamente interesado en Rhonda como había afirmado antes.

De hecho, cuando Phoebe llegó más temprano, Helga estaba de mal humor porque acababa de pelearse por teléfono con el bicho raro antes mencionado. En este momento Helga admitió que ya no sabía qué hacer porque Thad le acababa de decir que no estaba dispuesto a perder a Sarah incluso si conseguía a Rhonda. Helga sabía que sólo había una solución posible a su dilema considerando que no quería ver a su amiga herida. Y ese era contarle todo a Rhonda.

Con la intención de cambiar su ánimo, Phoebe recordó el comentario de James acerca de un callejón y de la forma en que se aprendió a ser abusón de una experta. La sonrisa de Helga desapareció de su rostro y la curiosidad le picó más a la chica con rasgos orientales, por lo que insistió hasta lograr que Helga hablara. La rubia confesó que se sentía mal por eso, no sólo por lo que le enseñara al atractivo joven que pasaba tiempo con ella sino porque estaba segura que ella fue la causa de la… confusa… identidad sexual de Edmund.

Durante sus años de juventud, la banda solía bromear acerca de Edmund y su excesiva servidumbre que bordeaba la esclavitud hacia Wolfgang. Incluso cuando Helga tuvo su historia con el fornido matón, ella solía unirse alegremente a las burlas con comentarios agudos en contra Edmund. Helga tenía sus razones. Edmund había sido el que trajo la discordia entre ella y Wolfgang. Él fue el que le contó mentiras a Wolfgang acerca de cómo ella y Brian se divertían a sus espaldas y él fue el causante de los ataques contra la pandilla.

Pero aun así, Helga nunca lo atacó con algo más que palabras - y nunca delante de él, porque suponía que Edmund estaba celoso; celoso de su relación con el fornido rubio y Helga respetaba los celos.

Bueno... la historia cuenta que en ese entonces -y coincidiendo con los albores de música digital- mientras disfrutaban de un helado y mientras caminaban por las calles viejas y sucias de Hillwood, Helga y James subieron por la escalera de incendios de un abandonado edificio y se encontraron allí abajo -por casualidad- a los bravucones matando su tiempo en un callejón desolado. Parecía que los chicos tenían su cuartel general allí, aprovechando que el lugar no era visible desde la calle y ya incluso le habían agregado algunas facilidades que lo hacían extrañamente cómodo y habitable.

Para ella y James se convirtió en un pasatiempo ir a acechar el lugar. Sucedió que una ocasión en que Wolfgang y Edmund estaban allí solos, Helga dejó caer accidentalmente un poco de brillo sobre ellos. Ella tenía brillo en un envoltorio de celofán porque Olga les había pedido que fueran a la tienda porque lo necesitaba para un proyecto y el polvo rojo cayó como lluvia escarchada sobre los chicos ahí abajo. James estaba a punto de disculparse al ver su estupefacción cuando Helga lo jaló y lo regañó. ¡Qué idiota!

Después de la risa desapareciera y de que mantuvieran un ojo en ellos, se dieron cuenta de las cosas se volvieron incómodas entre los chicos de allá abajo. Algunos otros chicos llegaron luego pero Wolfgang nunca dejó de ver con extrañeza al cielo y a Edmund y Edmund de mirar con ojos llenos de devoción al fornido chico.

Helga y James solían volver al lugar para encontrar nuevas formas de conseguir que esos dos chicos se acercaran cuando ellos estaban allí por su cuenta. Tocaban románticas melodías en el reproductor beta MP3 de James desde el interior del edificio abandonado o arrojaban pétalos rojos desde la azotea. Fue idea de James poner una mesa con un mantel a cuadros y un delicioso platillo de Espagueti Boloñesa para compartir. Wolfgang explotó contra Edmund ese día, pero aun así compartieron el espagueti y nunca dejaron de llegar temprano a las reuniones, llenos de curiosidad acerca de lo que la velada ofrecería.

Lo que provocaba la hilaridad de James eran los gestos de Edmund y la actitud amorosa que dirigía a Wolfgang cuando el enorme rubio no estaba mirando; la forma en que suspiraba profundamente y luego actuaba como si nada cuando el matón se daba la vuelta. Helga nunca dudó acerca de la virilidad de Wolfgang cuando ellos salieron, según dijo, pero realmente pensaba que Edmund había quedado tocado después de ese evento. Edmund nunca aceptó a Helga en su camarilla, pero como su opinión no importaba nunca fue un gran problema.

Así que cuando él empezó a hablar en contra de ella, Helga lo entendió hasta cierto punto. Ella había estado en esa posición la mayor parte de su corta vida, por lo que decidió no luchar, además de que Wolfgang se estaba volviendo muy popular en la escuela y tal vez ya era hora de dejarlo volar. Dejó que la relación se disolviera poco a poco hasta que tuvo que reaccionar para detener las amenazas en contra de los chicos, quienes -dicho sea de paso- no habían sido muy amables hacia ella el verano anterior.

"Así que crees que tu provocaste la dudosa..."

"... O ausente... sexualidad de Edmund" murmuró Helga. "...y su dependencia"

"Edmund era dependiente desde la primaria, Helga. Él es como un personaje menor en una tira cómica."

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero todavía me siento mal por él" Helga bostezó "¿No es como si me sintiera mal todo el tiempo, ya sabes, sólo de vez en cuando, cuando lo veo... o el viernes, que James me hizo recordar esa cara de adoración" la sonrisa de Helga se irradió a toda su cara otra vez. "Era antológica, Phoebe. Tendrías que haber estado allí para verla." Phoebe asintió, pero siguió inmediatamente.

"Tal vez es sólo que le gusta la discreción, como a ti. Sigo sin saber quién fue tu primero, sin embargo. Mucho menos con quién más has estado"

Helga casi se ahogó, intimidada por la inesperada afirmación. Phoebe le trajo un vaso de agua después de ver que no estaba fingiendo y decidió dejarla en paz... una vez más. Esta amistad no era justa. Dejaba que la rubia se saliera con la suya tantas veces que era difícil de tolerar.

La conversación siguió su curso después de la pausa. Hablaron de la nueva soltería de Nadine y Rhonda; acerca de Brian, quien no podía dejar de hablar de la apertura del segundo libro en Pottermore, 'La Cámara de los Secretos' y una historia de fondo muy interesante acerca de los Malfoy y su viejo y polvoriento montón de oscuros secretos, incluyendo un tal Nicholas Malfoy alias La Peste Negra, que arrasaba con los muggles en el pasado.

Luego hablaron sobre el amor. Phoebe admitió que estaba medio enamorada de Sean, quien había sido su novio desde el pasado mes de noviembre, pero a quien estuvo a punto de engañar un par de meses atrás con el guapísimo jugador estrella del equipo de fútbol; si no hubiera sido porque Wolfgang era amigo del chico en cuestión...

Helga también habló de amor. Ese apasionado y sublime tipo de amor con el que ella soñaba y del que escribía. Amor irreal. Recitó un poema de amor desesperado que Phoebe no había oído antes. Entonces le contó una historia de amor que pertenecía a no otra que a la misma Melissa Brighton-Lewis. Resultaba que Melissa se estaba poniendo seria con un tipo -Paul Alguna- Mierda-Elegante, por supuesto y justo el día antes del que sabía que Paul tenía todo planeado para darle el anillo, ella se aterró.

Se imaginó a sí misma casada con este hombre, repitiendo la historia familiar y no le gustó lo que vio. Buscando consejo ella llamó no a ninguna de sus amigas, sino a un viejo, viejo amigo; su primer novio de la época de la primaria. Llamó al chico sólo para probarse a sí misma que lo suyo realmente era pasado -veinte años después- porque ella nunca dejó de pensar en él. La cita fue fijada; ellos se reunieron... y no pudieron separarse nunca más. Resultaba que Michael White ya estaba comprometido con alguien más, pero como el dicho dice, no hay otro como el primer amor. Se las arreglaron para romper con sus parejas; se casaron en cuestión de semanas y ¡ta-da! Una historia de amor increíble con un final feliz para ellos y uno amargo para los desechados. Facebook de verdad que está cambiando historias.

Phoebe observó la manera en que Helga contaba la historia. Como si se visualizara ella misma como la protagonista de una historia similar con su amado mantecado con cabeza de balón de fútbol. Incluso tenían el antagonista / antihéroe James Brighton-Lewis en el fondo. Entonces Phoebe recordó el partido de béisbol y la extraña mirada que vio en la cara de James y se obligó a cerrar los labios para no preguntar tan repentinamente lo que le vino a la mente. Se preguntaba si es que James... No. Debería pensarlo mejor antes de preguntar...

Para ser sincera, su primera impresión había sido que James estaba consciente de la veneración que Helga prodigaba a Arnold por lo que estaba muy atento a su interacción. Pero casi inmediatamente a su mente se le ocurrió otra idea. Esa sonrisa afectada era muy peculiar... _y muy astuta_... como si él supiera lo que estaba pasando y lo hubiera planeado todo desde el principio. En ese momento ella supo que en efecto él era capaz de realizar un truco así, porque ya lo había hecho antes, a Helga con su falsa irritación porque ella estaba jugando béisbol.

"¿Qué tan buen amigo es James?" se arrepintió de la pregunta desde el momento en que salió de su boca. Helga estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo y tocando el contorno de sus labios. Su mente estaba en otra parte, saboreando el mantecado probablemente... o teniendo suerte con James.

El alivio se apoderó de Phoebe cuando se dio cuenta de Helga no la había oído. Era mejor así. Bueno, volviendo nuevamente a su anterior curso de pensamientos, Phoebe sabía que tenía que volver a pensar en esas primeras impresiones. Si James sabía sobre el amor no correspondido de Helga y estaba tratando de ayudarla, entonces ¿por qué la besó de esa manera? Si esa era realmente la situación... ¿Helga lo sabía o él estaba actuando por su cuenta? ¿Ellos o él sabían que Arnold los estaba mirando y querían darle una buena sacudida?

Se acordó de la escena del beso. En ese entonces ella hubiera jurado que no fue un acto; pero si acaso estaban actuando vaya que había química allí. Evocando la actuación de Helga y sus reacciones, Phoebe sabía que estaba deleitándose en él desde el principio, cuando mantuvo a James firmemente contra la ventana, y mucho más aún cuando lo retó y él reaccionó asaltándola hasta que las cosas llegaron casi a clasificación M.

Sólo porque fue testigo de esa escena y por lo que la rubia le dijo anteriormente, Phoebe se atrevería a decir que su relación no era una farsa. Helga dijo un montón de cosas esta noche y eso significaría que inventó una historia bastante truculenta y complicada si ese fuera el caso; pero eso eliminaba la posibilidad de que su diplomático amigo no estaba tratando de ayudarla sin su conocimiento... y una vez más, si ese fuera el caso, entonces, parecía que él estaba muy consciente de que se estaba aprovechando de ella, al menos mientras estaban juntos. Pensando en ello, tal vez esa era la causa por la que él no había llegado más lejos con ella, físicamente hablando. Como Helga dijo, antes que nada, él era su amigo...

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué clase de amigo es, Pheebs?" Helga le preguntó con somnolencia. "Quiero decir... antes" Phoebe vio los ojos azules entrecerrados mirándola. A veces era difícil decir con certeza de que azul eran. En estos momentos se veían casi azul marino. Tenían el mismo tono de James, sólo los suyos eran de color verde. Helga había descrito su color como "oliva". Bueno, los de Helga ahora tenían ese matiz, pero en color azul. En palabras de Helga, los de Arnold siempre habían sido de un brillante verde esmeralda. Eran más claros que los de James.

"No me acuerdo" Phoebe vaciló fingiendo indiferencia. Luego preguntó "En lo que si estaba de hecho pensando era en ese beso" se rió "¡Por Dios, niña del demonio! ¿Qué le dijiste para ponerlo tan... ardiente?"

Los labios de Helga se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa y se volvió para verla nuevamente a través de sus espesas y oscuras pestañas.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres un consejo? ¿Quieres probar un poco de… ardor... como tú lo llamas?" Phoebe se rió de nuevo.

"¡Oh, créeme, conozco el ardor, pero no brotando con tanta intensidad y tan de repente!" Helga sonrió con picardía "Vamos…"

"Le dije que le gustaba el trabajo ya realizado" al ver incomprensión en los ojos de Phoebe aclaró "Le dije: _'Veo que te gusta que haga todo el trabajo por ti, mariquita' _para provocarlo. Tenemos un detalle relacionado al poder... y ya te dije que él está muy orgulloso de sus gracias"

"No puedes quejarte, entonces" dijo en tono de broma mientras Helga mantenía su sonrisa. "Por un momento temí que íbamos a tener que presenciar todo el acto"

"¡Largo de aquí!" Helga rió, dándose vueltas en la cama "Para empezar, nadie debería estar allí, tú voyerista, y en segundo lugar..."

"¡Ni siquiera tú!" Phoebe la cortó.

"¡Touché!" Helga admitió a regañadientes "Lo sé... pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Yo no esperaba que las cosas se pusieran calientes allí. Yo preveía una pelea." se puso de pie y caminó arriba y abajo, vociferando "Tu sabes que yo no soy el tipo de chica que acostumbra bajar la guardia en público, pero no puedo resistirlo una vez que él se pone todo físico. ¡Soy un ser humano, por el amor de Dios! Apenas soy capaz de controlarme para no derretirme en sus brazos… con el siempre presente George por testigo. ¡Pero llama su atención acerca de estar en público y sólo se pone peor!"

"¡Qué predicamento!" Phoebe se echó a reír al ver a su amiga tan frenética. "Me gustaría que mi mayor preocupación fuera cómo conseguir que un hombre tan guapo me quitara las manos de encima." Se burló. Los ojos de Helga la miraban con furia.

"¡En público!" aclaró. "¡Él nunca aprendió a mantener las manos quietas!"

"¿Nunca?" Phoebe se atragantó.

"¡Por Dios, Phoebe!" Helga hizo un arrebato "Siempre fue así de tocón, como Harold; James es de los que tocan con mucha confianza a todo mundo. Es molesto y él sabe que no me gusta".

"¿Y ahora?" Helga sopló y un mechón de pelo rubio se levantó en el aire.

"Ahora está en DC haciendo sabrá Dios qué... ¿Sabes? No voy a preocuparme sobre lo que pasaría y lo que podría ser. Desde el principio supe que sería así. Él estaba allí sólo para enfriar las cosas después de esos at..." Helga se mordió la lengua, mirándola asustada con grandes ojos como platos. Parecía tanto una niña indefensa que era casi divertido. La mente de Phoebe procesó lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ataques.

"Así que... ¿él no estaba aquí por vacaciones?" Preguntó, tratando de actuar como si nada. Helga sólo siguió mirándola con cautela "Y no puedes hablar de eso, ¿verdad?" la rubia negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente "…por su propia protección... o..." ella asintió ahora "... porque no podemos decir que estaba siendo muy discreto."

"No vino aquí a esconderse... sólo..." se encogió de hombros.

"¿... a recuperarse?" aventuró.

"Yo no lo dije. Tú tienes una gran mente" Helga advirtió, dándose la vuelta.

"¿Lo hirieron de gravedad?" Así que la cosa de los guardaespaldas no era una fanfarronada.

"Phoebe... no puedo hablar, ni siquiera de eso… e incluso cuando sé que no vas a decir nada a nadie, no puedo hablar. Al igual que tú, yo le saqué esa información leyendo sus expresiones, no por palabras. Es un asunto de Seguridad Nacional o algo así. No debí decir nada."

"Tú y yo compartimos todo" dijo con empatía.

"¿Estás segura?" Helga se burló, feliz con dejar el incómodo tema atrás. "Takenaga" tosió.

"¿Quién fue tu primera vez?" Phoebe alargo su propia tos y Helga se rió.

"Puedes pescar tuberculosis en lo que a mí concierne. Eso es sólo mío" dijo con firmeza "Yo no tengo la culpa de saber que el tuyo fue el Melenudo." Helga se estremeció.

"¿Cuál es el problema con Gerald?" Phoebe se defendió. Helga se encogió de hombros indiferente.

"Tu problema"

"Exacto. Mi problema" Phoebe respondió con actitud. "Todavía recuerdo aquella promesa de que tu primera vez sería Arnold o preferirías morir virgen." Añadió rudamente.

"¿Qué... qué... qué diablos…?" Helga tartamudeó y parecía mortificada "Tú... quiero decir... ¿te atreves a recordar eso... y todavía te dices mi amiga?" balbuceó.

"¡Cuestionaste mi elección, Helga!" Ella replicó en un segundo "¡y también te dices mi amiga!"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por el amor de Dios; éramos niñas..."

"No es mi problema si no puedes mantener tus promesas" dijo con malicia, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vio el dolor en la cara de su amiga.

"¡Maldición, Phoebe!" le espetó furiosa "¿Realmente necesitas restregarme mis fracasos en la cara?"

"Lo siento, Helga" Phoebe corrió hacia su amiga al ver que había reaccionado de una manera inusual y en vez de atacarla con más fuerza había admitido su falta de éxito "Estaba bromeando. Sólo quería que me lo confiaras. Soy tu amiga, por el amor de Dios, y me siento mal de no saber algo tan personal acerca de ti; me preocupo por ti... Me hubiera gustado saberlo... para ser de alguna ayuda; para ofrecer algún tipo de apoyo o no sé... hasta reír del evento... si fuera el caso" Helga la observaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido. "¿Lo conozco?"

La rubia negó con la cabeza y después de un minuto o algo así que se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y habló.

"No, no lo conoces. Él no es de aquí... Lo conocí en la universidad..." suspiró "mira, Phoebe, si no hablo de eso es porque... no hay nada interesante que decir... yo no... Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaba... era guapísimo, eso si."

Por supuesto que recordaba su nombre, pero Phoebe no dijo nada. Como sospechaba, Helga se había mantenido virgen más allá de la preparatoria y hasta bien entrada la universidad, probablemente todavía esperando que Arnold fuera el bueno. Phoebe se quedó pensativa durante un rato, pensando en todas esas oportunidades perdidas de conocer chicos. Hubo una buena cantidad de chicos que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad con ella. Con un poco de esperanza y ahora que James estaba fuera de la escena, ella podría tratar de conseguir y mantener a un buen chico sin retrasar más su felicidad sólo porque todavía esperaba que un chico tonto con ojos color esmeralda y cabello rubio como el sol viniera y prometiera un futuro dichoso.

"¿Y qué pasa con Arnold? ¿Por fin te diste por vencida?"

"¿Arnold?" Helga suspiró dolorosamente "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Phoebe?" Phoebe la miró con atención. Su amiga se inclinó sobre el escritorio con cansancio, y agregó "Tú viste como protegió a esa chica de mí. Tú lo viste confrontándome como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo; como si fuera capaz de hacerle daño de la misma manera que..." se detuvo, probablemente recordando cuando solía fastidiar sus citas cuando estaban en la primaria. Se enderezó entonces y se acercó a su armario "Es vieja historia, hermana. Él la ama ¿Viste lo feliz que ella lucía? Ella es lo que él quiere; ella representa a la clase de chica con la que él quiere estar, no conmigo. Nunca he sido yo o alguien como yo." Helga dijo con resolución. "De hecho, apenas recientemente he captado el hecho de que él me ve como la bruja malvada en sus cuentos románticos. La que acosa su valle soleado y pone a su damisela en peligro como Maléfica, La madrastra de Cenicienta o la Bruja Calamidad" Helga exhaló "Tienes razón. He estado perdiendo mi tiempo soñando con una fantasía que nunca llegara a ser real."

"Lo que dije fue..."

"Yo sé lo que dijiste; aquella noche que pasamos con Rhonda. Dijiste que esa fantasía me había impedido conocer otros chicos, buenos chicos, relaciones más gratificantes…"

"Algo así…. Me dio gusto ver que te acabas de dar una oportunidad con James..." Phoebe observó mientras Helga ponía una mullida almohada sobre su bolsa de dormir.

"Una oportunidad que me arriesgó como no tienes idea..." jadeó "Tengo que ser más inteligente la próxima vez. Siempre supe que me gustaba James. Me parecía guapo desde que yo era una niña y aun así fui y caí ante su primer guiño."

"¿Por qué lo aceptaste? ¿Por eso o para demostrarle a Arnold...?"

Helga parpadeó dos veces y se encogió de hombros.

"Como te dije antes, él siempre me gustó. Había estado saliendo con él toda la semana y por supuesto que vi la chispa... y me encantó. Lo ves paseando por ahí con su traje caro y sus guardaespaldas y atrayendo todas las miradas; además de que ahora está más guapo que nunca... y después de la incomodidad inicial, se sintió como si ocho años no fueran nada... además... él es todo caballerosidad y corrección... y sabe cómo hacerte sentir especial..." Helga fijó la vista en ella "¿Tú lo habrías rechazado?"

Phoebe negó categóricamente.

"Así que el hecho de que cierto rubio estaba provocándote… ¿no tuvo nada que ver?"

"No estaba en mi mente, pero funcionó de esa manera... ¿Verdad?" Phoebe asintió y la rubia se encogió de hombros "su problema." Vaciló entonces "Mi única preocupación ahora es cómo hacer para que las cosas sigan como antes. No estoy dispuesta a dejar que el Cabeza de Balón interfiera en mis asuntos" Helga se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

"¿Crees que sea posible?"

Se hizo el silencio durante algunos segundos mientras cavilaban en la pregunta.

"¡Como si pudiera!" las dos respondieron al unísono y soltaron una sonora carcajada inmediatamente después. Después de un rato, cuando las risas se habían calmado, Phoebe sintió Helga dándose la vuelta para preguntar con voz pesada.

"¿Estás segura que dormirás bien ahí abajo? Sabes que puedes venir a la cama si quieres"

"Estoy bien" Phoebe se sorprendió con su propia voz ronca. Dios, estaba cansada. "Yo no soy una princesa mimada... que no puede dormir… en el suelo"

La réplica de Helga llegó medio retrasada en la forma de un gruñido.

Phoebe sonrió mientras se iba quedando dormida; al tiempo que su mente se relajaba después de un largo día y una aparentemente más larga conversación con su mejor amiga. Ella sabía que esas conversaciones; largas y desordenadas conversaciones eran el alimento que nutría su amistad; eran lo que la hacía más profunda. El eco de palabras y frases dichas esta noche, e incluso algunas otras del pasado desfilaron por su mente mientras entraba en un sueño sereno.

_'¿Un maestro, perra?'_

_'...sólo un tipo que conocí hace tiempo. Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo... '_

_'Eres la chica más competente que conozco y no me necesitas a mí para alabarte... '_

_'El pastel de café moka que es James...'_

_'Señora Takenaga'_

_'Te estoy confiando esto..."_

_'...Se sintió como si ocho años no fueran nada... '_

Y entonces...

_'...Me abandonaste_

_Tú, que fuiste fortaleza de alegría en este vasto océano de soledad…'_

- Un viejo poema... un viejo y premiado poema

_'Y yo me quedé aquí, sola, viendo la vida pasar afuera de mi ventana_

_Las hojas del olivo se ríen de mí. ¡Maldito seas! ¿Son tus ojos? ¿Es tan difícil dejar el hábito?_

_Si siempre supiste que no me amarías, ¿Para qué besarme?_

_¿Para qué plantar mi fe en esperanzas? ¿En promesas de una vida más allá de esta maldición?_

_¿Qué perversos dioses condenan a una niña...?'_

Phoebe abrió los ojos, bien despierta. ¿Por qué estaba recordando partes de ese preciso poema en este momento?

"Helga..." se enderezó y miró hacia la cama donde su amiga parecía estar profundamente dormida. "¿Helga...?" la chica no respondió.

¿Qué otros secretos habría todavía, enterrados profundamente en la mente de su amiga? Ella estaba equivocada. Phoebe había estado equivocada por mucho tiempo. El maldito poema no hablaba de Arnold... sino de James.

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!

No soy dueña de Pottermore, Maléfica, Lady Tremaine, la Bruja Calamidad ni de sus historias originales. Tampoco poseo al Capitán América, Hulk, El Bostoniano, El Padrino, Persuasión, Los Premios de la Academia, Facebook o cualquier otra MR mencionada aquí.

Lo que poseo son los personajes originales y la trama.

Gracias a todos por leer y a mis fieles amigos que dejan comentarios: Miss Cerezo, Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, paulina, diana carolina, Perse B.J, MarHelga y hel201 (Tu review llegó al mismo tiempo que postee esto. Gracias por dejar feedback aunque andes de prisa. Realmente lo aprecio) y también a quienes la marcan como favorita. Como a paulina no puedo contestarle personalmente aquí va: vamos a seguir viendo a James. Es muy interesante y perfecto como para desperdiciarlo. Por una vez es a Helga a quien le toca disfrutar de la perfección. Karma is a bitch, Arnold.

Nos vemos.

Publicado originalmente el 22 de agosto 2012.

En español parcialmente en 31 de enero de 2013.


	25. Chapter 25

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**CAPITULO 25**

**INERCIA**

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!  
No poseo Poison de Alice Cooper ni ningún otro elemento o personaje reconocible aquí.  
Poseo sólo la trama y los Personajes Originales.

Este capítulo contiene algo de material **M.** Están avisados.  
Vamos a la acción.

* * *

"¿Se lo dijiste? "

"Por supuesto que no. Teníamos la impresión de que ustedes dos pelearon por ella, así que obvio no dijimos nada. Es asunto tuyo"

"Y dime otra vez... ¿qué estaba haciendo con ustedes...? ¿y dónde?" el ceño fruncido de Arnold mostraba su perplejidad.

"Estábamos con Stinky... jugando a las cartas. Harold invitó a Helga" Sid repitió "Dado que es soltera otra vez decidió venir y tomar un par de cervezas con nosotros. Dios mío, fue divertido. Extrañaba verla por su cuent..."

"¿Ella dijo que estaba soltera?" Arnold apremió antes de Sid terminara.

"Bueno, no... tú la conoces" Sid apoyó el codo en su hombro, quien se agachó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio e irse encima de la puerta descompuesta de una habitación vacía, causando que esta se abriera.

"¡Diablos...!" Sid parpadeó al ver la decrépita habitación; Arnold gruñó incómodamente y extendió la mano para tirar de la puerta y cerrarla.

"¿Entonces por qué dijiste que estaba soltera otra vez?" Arnold hizo un gesto para que continuaran.

"Arnold, amigo... fue solo una forma de hablar..." Sid no fue tras él "Cuando Harold la llamó yo aposté a los chicos que su novio no la dejaría venir, pero Harold lo desestimó diciendo que el idiota ya no estaba aquí, así que... "

"Asumiste que terminaron" Arnold intentó disimular su decepción.

"Bueno, no exactamente... Quiero decir, mientras estábamos jugando, Fuzzy le preguntó a Helga sobre el tipo y ella... bueno... tú la conoces... ella bromeó diciéndole a Fuzzy que no tenía idea que le gustaran los políticos de derecha, pero que si él quería podía recomendarlo para que fuera el siguiente. Por supuesto, que le advirtió que hasta donde sabía, a James no le gustaban con pelo en pecho" Sid rio.

Arnold también rió, no que realmente encontrara la broma divertida, pero en realidad como que eso dejaba ver que ya no estaba con él. Eso sonaba bien. Sid siguió recontando la velada mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Antes de llegar a su puerta, Sid preguntó de repente.

"¿Todavía ofrecen ese?" Arnold gruñó sabiendo Sid estaba hablando de la desvencijada recámara. Específicamente esa habitación y la siguiente no habían recibido mantenimiento en años.

"Bueno... no... a menos que no haya nada más libre y la gente realmente necesite un lugar para dormir. ¿Por qué? ¿Está buscando un nuevo lugar?" Preguntó medio enojado.

"No..." Sid parecía poner en orden sus pensamientos "No, para nada. Me gusta donde vivo. Es que... sabes, hemos estado... almacenando sobrantes de las obras... estuco, yeso, madera, alfombras... Estaba pensando que podíamos pasártelos." Arnold se movió incómodo otra vez. No era como si no pudieran comprar el material por ellos mismos, sino que todo era cosa de desidia.

"Dios, Sid... no sé qué decir. Creo que no..."

"¡Hey ...!" Sid se detuvo repentinamente excitado "¿Qué te parece si organizamos un fin de semana de trabajo aquí y podemos traer a los demás chicos para trabajar en esa habitación. Tus huéspedes puede ayudar también... te tocara comprar la cerveza. Esa será nuestro pago ¿Cómo ves?"

"Eso suena..." Arnold comenzó, pero Sid ya había subido el resto de las escaleras e iba entrando en la habitación para hacérselo saber a los demás. Arnold refunfuñó y fue tras él. En cuestión de segundos, la cuestión estaba resuelta. Sería el fin de semana después de éste que venía, osea dentro de dos domingos porque Sid y Stinky tenían trabajo programado el siguiente fin de semana con los Patakis.

El humor de Arnold cambió después de eso. No era como si no le gustaba el acuerdo, pero se sentía medio avergonzado de ser el sujeto con necesidad... Park notó su incomodidad y trató de hacer que se sintiera mejor diciéndole que no debería tomarlo personal. A fin de cuentas seria solo una excusa para reunirse y beber.

"Piense en ello como una fiesta, algo como Hágalo Usted Mismo colectivo. Ya estoy deseando que llegue" dijo caminando hacia el sofá.

Pensarlo de esa manera hizo que sonara un poco mejor, Arnold tenía que admitirlo. Fue de nuevo hacia la mesa en la que estaban jugando. Stinky, Harold, Joey e Iggy estaban ocupados jugando cartas. Sid se fue hacia su equipo de sonido y estaba revisando su colección de música. Park y Eugene estaban sentados en el sofá hablando de las películas que se estrenarían el fin de semana.

"¿Deberíamos invitar a las chicas?" preguntó Harold "Podrían encargarse de la pintura"

Arnold se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. ¿Qué sentido tenía decir no? Suspiró profundamente observando alrededor. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo aburrido que eran esas reuniones cuando no había cerveza. Bueno, en realidad sí había cerveza, pero él no estaba de humor para beber. Era miércoles y para ser sincero no había hablado con Gerald todavía. Cada mañana se despertaba sabiendo que debería llamar a su amigo y todas las noches llegaba a la cama dándose cuenta de que lo había pospuesto por alguna razón... Gerald no lo había buscado todavía tampoco.

Arnold sabía que Gerald tenía razón. ¿Cuál era el punto de quejarse cuando el único culpable de sus problemas era él mismo? Sólo porque no actuó a tiempo... y vaya que había sido advertido de actuar a tiempo por el mismo amigo que ahora estaba recibiendo sus gemidos y quejas. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo y eso no era fácil reconocer ante su mejor amigo. Respiró profundamente; sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje.

_'Sé que tienes razón. No debí golpearte. _

_Lo siento._'

Apretó la tecla de envío antes de arrepentirse. La confirmación del envío llego un segundo después.

Luego apoyó la cabeza en la superficie de la cama una vez más y apenas cerró los ojos las imágenes de ese maldito sueño matinal llenaron su mente de nuevo. Se volvió a su derecha y atrajo las rodillas hacia sí para aliviar el ardor en el bajo vientre. La molestia había alcanzado un nivel totalmente nuevo en el transcurso del día, mucho más fuerte que nunca antes.

"¿Estás bien, Arnold?" preguntó un Iggy perceptivo.

"Yep" respondió Arnold inmediatamente. "Sólo un poco de dolor de estómago. Tomé pastel de frambuesas de postre. Nada de cuidado" se incorporó en la cama "Creo que tengo que ir a la oficina del abuelo"

Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con su celular en la mano. Nada todavía. Gerald debería tener sus dudas acerca de perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Entrando en la cocina se encontró con Kate, el ama de llaves, haciendo la última limpieza antes de irse a la cama. Se acercó la nevera para tomar una lata de coca cola y Kate le informó de los últimos sucesos del día. Le dijo que la Señora Brown había bajado en busca de una taza de leche caliente porque preveía una larga y ruidosa noche debido a que los chicos de la pandilla estaban aquí y probablemente tendrían una noche salvaje. Ya tenía encerrada y a buen recaudo a su hija de mediana edad.

Arnold rió medio divertido, medio molesto.

"¿Qué excusa usaría la señora Brown si los chicos no hubiran venido? ¿Demasiado silencio? ¿Necesitaría entonces un té calmante para conciliar el sueño?"

"_'Esta casa es una tumba. Todos estamos ya muertos_" se rió Kate de su propia imitación de la señora Brown. Arnold también rió sabiendo que no lo inventaba.

"¿Tony está dormido ya?" le preguntó al ama de llaves.

"Se fue a la cama, pero dudo que ya esté dormido" fue su respuesta "Gracias por la asesoría, Arnold. Te lo agradezco"

Arnold había pasado la tarde haciendo que el chico que pronto entraría a la prepa tuviera álgebra bajo control. Hizo un gesto con la mano señalándole a Kate que no tenía nada que agradecer y salió de la habitación rumbo a la puerta principal, la abrió y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada. El olor y el ruido de la ciudad llenaron sus sentidos. Miró su teléfono celular nuevo. Nada. Luego tomó un trago de su refresco y fijó su vista hasta la calle, recordando...

* * *

_Notas de 'Poison' de Alice Cooper llenan el aire y una multitud la pista de baile, pero toda la atención de Arnold está puesta en la rubia que habla alegremente con Sheena y Helen. Ellas están riéndose abiertamente de una pareja de ebrios y sus torpes intentonas de baile. Si Arnold estuviera alerta sabría que algo andaba mal con la selección de música, los bailarines y todo el entorno, pero en su estado actual él está sólo consciente de ella._

_La chica lleva un vestido blanco y sandalias altas de tiras; ni un solo accesorio y sus largos cabellos ahora caen en rizos. Su risa llega hasta donde él está, en el lado opuesto del salón. Los labios rojos destellan con las luces. Ella dice algo que provoca una nueva oleada de risas entre sus amigas. Entonces, levanta la mirada para encontrarse directamente con la suya. La sonrisa en sus labios se vuelve traviesa y sus dedos empiezan a jugar con uno de sus rizos. La habitación se convierte en un horno de repente._

_Sheena dice entonces algo que atrae nuevamente su atención hacia los torpes chicos. Ella ríe de nuevo y continúa hablando con sus amigas. Después de un minuto o algo así se vuelve discretamente para mirarlo a través de sus largas pestañas mientras vuelve a jugar con el mechón de cabello dorado, luego medio voltea para escuchar a Helen cuando la otra rubia habla pero sus ojos permanecen fijos en él._

_La música sigue…_

"...I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop; I wanna kiss you but I wanna too much; I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison running through my veins…'

_Arnold toma una decisión y se endereza; deja la pared en que había estado apoyado e ignorando sus amigos que preguntan a donde va, atraviesa la pista de baile con decisión. Sus ojos nunca dejan los de ella._

_Él se acerca. Ya está a menos de tres metros cuando una sombra oscura le franquea el paso y se detiene frente a ella. Arnold oye un murmullo profundo y luego su suave jadeo. El rubio se para en seco sólo para ver a Helga y James dirigirse al centro de la sala y quedar frente a frente antes de empezar bailar. La melodía de Alice Cooper se convierte en algo suave de pronto pero nadie parece notarlo. A través de las otras parejas que bailan, Arnold todavía puede verlos. Lo ve a él de espaldas mientras los brazos de Helga le rodean el cuello y lo atraen hacia ella. Arnold siente en su propio cuello la calidez de sus largos brazos._

_Su mirada sigue a la llamativa pareja que baila muy junta al ritmo de la música de la que parecía una canción eterna. Simplemente el mirarlos hace que sus entrañas se retuerzan de celos. Observa los desnudos antebrazos descansando sobre los hombros de James y las manos de él en su cintura; con sus largos dedos extendiéndose hacia sus caderas y jugueteando con la sedosa tela de su vestido._

_¡Mierda!_

_El rubio maldice en voz baja, su esófago se ahueca y su respiración se hace pesada cuando ella murmura algo contra su hombro y James se sacude por la risa, luego la jala hacia él. Otro giro lento en su baile y ahora ella está frente a Arnold de nuevo. Su mejilla está apoyada en el hombro de su pareja, por lo que sus ojos apenas son visibles. Luego su mano le acaricia la nuca y James se inclina para besarla en la frente y en la punta de la nariz antes de murmurar algo. Helga abre los ojos directamente en Arnold de nuevo, su expresión es ilegible pero sus ojos destellan._

**'Ven'**_ los labios rojos le dicen a él. Ella deja de bailar y tira de la mano del hombre en traje oscuro para hacer que la siga. Arnold va detrás de ella también, embelesado, observándolos esquivar gente mientras salen de la pista de baile y se encaminan a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Desde la esquina, el rubio observa como Helga voltea para ambos lados para comprobar que nadie los ve y gira la perilla para entrar al baño con él siguiendole los talones._

_El baño está a oscuras, pero las parpadeantes luces se filtran de la terraza a través de una pequeña ventana alta. Helga espera hasta que él cierra la puerta para abalanzársele, empujándolo contra la puerta._

**'¿Es aquí suficientemente privado para tu gusto?'**_ su voz tiene fuego cuando ella se para de puntillas para besarlo. _**'¿Para mi gusto... o el tuyo?'**_ su voz es más profunda de lo habitual. Deja escapar una risita de placer antes de recibirla como se merece. Tomando ventaja que sus manos están todavía en su pecho, él toma su cabeza entre las manos y la sujeta con fuerza para besarla con pasión. _

_En cuestión de segundos, ella está casi imposibilitada para responder a su asalto y se derrite en sus brazos. En sus sueños ella siempre es la aventada, pero ésta Helga sumisa lo enciende aún más; ella es toda gemidos y ese fascinante aroma que lo envuelve y lo transforma. Él la toma en sus brazos sin esfuerzo y la hace girar, situándola contra la puerta. Arnold encuentra extraño que ella sea tan fácil de mover; siempre pensó que era más alta... o más pesada, pero en realidad es pequeña y suave y… frágil... y ese descubrimiento sólo intensifica su deseo. Todo lo que quiere hacer es aplastarla, tenerla, poseerla en toda forma posible. Besarla no es suficiente; esa hambre de ella nunca está satisfecha. Ni siquiera le importa que en este momento él sin duda le esté haciendo daño con su vehemencia._

_La empuja contra la puerta de nuevo y ella jadea para tomar aire. Arnold siente un dolor penetrante en el bajo vientre; ese maldito dolor que de alguna manera ha conocido durante mucho tiempo. Es como un viejo y conocido aliado que siempre viene con su nombre. **'¡Helga!'**__ Su voz suena extraña a sus propios oídos otra vez. Le muerde los labios con fuerza antes de bajar para besarle el cuello; esa piel suave y seductora que él desgarraría, pero sabe que tiene que contenerse y apenas acariciar la deliciosa superficie. Cuando sus labios llegar a la parte posterior de su cuello finalmente pierde lo que le quedaba de auto-control y la muerde con fuerza. Helga convulsiona con agonía y él siente como ella se rinde y se deja ir._

_Él sabe que ella caerá si él la suelta así que no deja de aplastarla. Su necesidad de ella es tan desesperada que está temblando. Nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes, nunca tan intensamente. Se está quemando; desliza sus manos por sus costados y gime ante la sensación de su piel excitada por debajo de la fina tela que la cubre._

_**'Tómame'**__ ella dice con dificultad contra su pecho y su primitiva reacción es empujarla hacia arriba y deslizar sus manos debajo de su vestido hasta encontrar sus glúteos. Gruñe sin control mientras las estruja y obtiene un placer indescriptible. **"¡Por Dios, Helga!**' él la empuja de nuevo contra la puerta. Él ya está listo, está duro. Arnold maldice de nuevo. Él está seguro de que nunca había estado tan duro… y de que nunca había sido tan increíblemente irreflexivo._

_Helga también está alterada porque parece incapaz de desabotonar sus pantalones y él la suelta un segundo para encargarse por sí mismo y empujándolos hacia abajo junto con sus boxers en un segundo y luego volver a agarrarse de sus caderas. Ella se ha quitado las panties y Arnold desliza sus extrañamente suaves manos por toda la suave piel de su cadera y sus nalgas; luego Arnold la sacude de nuevo hasta colocarla en la posición correcta y la besa antes de dejarse caer dentro de ella. Él brama. Sus rodillas se vuelven débiles y se apoya contra ella para sostenerse. Todo su cuerpo tiembla sin control, sus pulmones están vacíos..._

¿Qué le está haciendo esta chica, por Dios?!_ Arnold está en agonía; temblando hasta la médula mientras oleadas de placer lo recorren de arriba a abajo, de adentro hacia afuera... Asustado por las reacciones de su propio y desconocido cuerpo. Incluso sabe que se podría venir ahora mismo, sin más esfuerzo._

_Los ahogados gemidos de Helga le hacen saber que ella es tan extática como él. Se están deslizando hacia abajo pero Arnold hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo. Está tambaleándose cuando por suerte encuentra al borde del mueble del lavabo y se apoya en él, sabiendo que necesitara algún tipo de apoyo para poder seguir. Resopla mientras vuelve a sostenerla firmemente de nuevo y la apoya con su espalda contra el mueble, listo, hambriento por seguir adelante._

_**'Por Dios, James. Me lastimas'**__. Arnold se queda helado... como un bloque de hielo. James... __**'James?**__' Pronuncia, molesto. Su cabeza se siente como si lo acabaran de noquear. __**'¿James?'**__ repite mareado. __**'¡Soy yo, Arnold!'**__ Dice estúpidamente mientras se endereza para verla._

_Helga deja de besar su mandíbula y endereza la espalda, mirándolo atónita. Arnold siente que ella también se pone tensa._

_**'¿A qué estás jugando?'** Le pregunta furiosa. Luego lo suelta y lucha por liberarse. Arnold trata de mantenerla en su lugar, pero ella lucha y lo empuja con fuerza, librándose al fin. Está todo frío de repente y le da miedo. Va a perderla de nuevo, simplemente lo sabe. Él extiende sus brazos para tocarla y sentir su calor una vez más, pero ella esquiva sus manos y lo maldice en voz alta, y luego arregla su ropa dándose la vuelta para mirarlo con rabia que no enmascara. **'¿Qué chingados te pasa?'** A continuación sale dando un portazo._

_Arnold maldice. Se da la vuelta furioso y lanza un puñetazo a la pared._

_**'¿Qué chingados me pasa?'**__ Maldice de nuevo. __**"¡Yo no soy ese pendejo de James!**__ Le grita a nadie, furioso, luego respira profunda y lentamente varias veces. Su mano late. Su cabeza late. ¡Maldita sea, su verga late! Maldice otra vez, acomodándose la ropa y yendo al lavabo, entonces enciende las luces para inspeccionar sus manos. Abre el grifo y mete las manos para limpiar el raspón y quitar el pellejo que se soltó de su nudillo. Cierra el agua y observa la mancha de humedad en el puño de su camisa blanca. Maldice otra vez, pero se detiene en seco cuando recuerda que él no llevaba puesta una camisa blanca... ni mancuernillas de acero... ¡y éstas no son sus manos!_

_Levanta la vista para observar su imagen en el espejo y da un paso atrás conmocionado cuando ve al hombre frente a él duplicando sus mismas acciones. Golpea el espejo en un acto reflejo y observa los fragmentos de cristal que caen sobre el lavabo y el suelo, reflejando la imagen de un sorprendido tipo de pelo castaño y ojos color verde oscuro._

* * *

Arnold se irguió en la cama, jadeando en busca de aire. Su mano izquierda palpita pero no hay ninguna señal de daño. Otra parte de él también palpita pero el daño es bastante evidente allá abajo. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás sobre la almohada con fuerza. ¡Maldita sea!

Después de un minuto su respiración se ha calmado. _Esto se está poniendo peor._ Día tras día, las cosas se están poniendo peor y lo están volviendo loco. No puede soportarlo más. No lo puede manejar. Los celos son un como arma cargada. _¿Es ella más fuerte que yo? ¿Cómo pudo aguantar tanto?_

La imagen está tatuada en su cerebro desde aquel día en que la vio en brazos de James. Es como si un loco rollo de película se repitiera una y otra vez sin cesar cada vez que cierra los ojos. Ya han pasado varios días desde entonces, pero él simplemente no puede superarlo.

Ahora incluso se visualizaba como James, ¿Por qué? ¿Quería vivir su vida y sus experiencias? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? O sea, el tipo no le agrada en lo absoluto. James es la persona que ha estado más cerca de ser detestada por Arnold alguna vez. _Creo que odio al tipo y sé que nunca he odiado a nadie...  
_  
Arnold salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para comenzar su día. No podía dejar de pensar que todo estaba jodido ahora. El día anterior había llamado a Helga, así, de repente; sin ningún plan y si saber exactamente qué le diría. Aún no había arreglado nada con Candy porque ella estaba pasándola mal; sus padres estaban teniendo problemas y no sería justo terminar con ella en esas condiciones. Él no estaba hablando con Gerald después de ese estúpido intercambio de golpes del viernes por la noche en casa de Sid.

Aun así la llamó. Algo debía ponerse en movimiento. Rhonda contestó el teléfono, Helga estaba ocupada. Estaban en Manhattan y no planeaban volver a la ciudad sino hasta después de la medianoche, de acuerdo con la chica de cabello oscuro. Rhonda sonaba divertida y no pareció para nada sorprendida por su llamada y la obviedad de que estaban pasándola muy bien no le facilitó pedirle que pusiera a la rubia al teléfono, así que solo dijo que llamaría más tarde y colgó.

¿Por qué no actuó antes? Tuvo años... Si esta pasión por ella había estado presente durante todo este tiempo, ¿por qué nunca actuó en consecuencia?

Gerald tenía razón. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para invitarla a salir, eones antes de que algo así pasara. Todas esas veces que salieron en grupo, todas las cenas que compartieron...

Todo estaba fregado ahora. Él pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Coca-Cola, todavía sentado en su porche. El viento estaba enfriando. Se acordó de otros acontecimientos del día; su conversación más temprano con Brian.

Brian. Vaya que el chico no era cualquier cosa. Nunca se sabía dónde te encontrabas cuando se trataba de Brian.

* * *

"Por supuesto que volverá por ella"

Esta había sido una semana llena de novedades en Arnold. Por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a un ex. Había llamado a Brian por la mañana y ahora lo seguía mientras se echaba al hombro otro saco de cemento de la camioneta y lo llevaba al patio trasero. Él hizo lo mismo; no podía solo caminar como si nada a su lado mientras su amigo trabajaba.

"Pero él puede tener la chica que quiera. ¿Por qué escoger a Helga de entre miles?"

"Vamos Arnold..." Brian se rió con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Había conseguido un trabajo de verano con su tío, que era paisajista "... necesitas un poco más de sagacidad aquí". Brian dijo mientras caminaban de vuelta a la camioneta "Tú viste a James... y creo que te has enterado de algunas cosas con respecto a él últimamente ¿verdad? Serías la excepción si no lo hiciste."

"¿Enterarme de qué?" él preguntó: "¿Que no es en realidad un político?" se burló. Brian sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

"¿Quién dice que no es un político?"

"Ya sabes... eso que dicen de que él es en realidad un hombre de negocios que trabaja con políticos..." Brian le interrumpió.

"Arnold, James es un político hasta la médula" Brian declaró "Viene de una familia de políticos. Su padre es un senador al igual que su abuelo. Su hermano va a ser Ministro de Justicia algún día si juega bien sus cartas... y él es un joven político; un joven y ambicioso político, y aun cuando es medio _avant-garde_ ya que apoya la inmigración, el aborto y ese tipo de cosas al igual que su hermano, él sigue siendo un republicano. Es protestante, apoya la guerra, es partidario del libre comercio pero de una economía regulada y probablemente sueña con tener una familia de media docena de niños _rubios_... "

"¿Y cuál es tu punto?" Arnold preguntó molesto "Estábamos hablando de..."

"... Helga, lo sé."

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?"

"Una chica de buena familia, que creció en el lado conservador del espectro político, criada por padres que trabajan duro, bastante joven e ingenua. Influenciable, sin ningún pasado inconveniente que venga a perturbar su vida y su reputación... ¿No suena conocido a tus oídos? ¿Cómo un viejo cuento? ¿Cuántas esposas de políticos tienen currículum semejante? "

"Estas delirando" Arnold se burló, incrédulo "Él es rico. Va a buscar una chica rica como él"

Brian levantó la ceja, sonriendo asertivamente

"Si optas por pensar de esa manera, ¿qué más puedo decir?" Brian comenzó a llenar una caja con los utensilios que quedaron dispersos. "Yo, en cambio, vi algo más inquietante, Arnold. A él le gusta; ella le gusta mucho... y James Brighton-Lewis es el tipo de persona que siempre consigue lo que quiere."

"Helga es demasiado inteligente para caer en su juego..."

"¿Su juego?" Brian se rió de nuevo "No es un juego, Arnold. Es el futuro. Es una vida cuidadosamente planeada... Es como la historia de Cenicienta para cualquier chica... Llámala como quieras... Rhonda, Phoebe, Sheena, Patty... tú eliges... Helga no es diferente... Además, a ella también le gusta él."

Arnold sabía que Brian tenía razón en eso. Él sabía que a Helga le gustaba James, hasta en sus sueños... No quería pensar más.

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"

"No lo sé..." Brian escondió su sonrisa "Pensé que te gustaba, pero en vista de que me contestaste rotundamente que no... yo sólo estaba diciendo lo que yo haría si albergara sentimientos por Helga. Seguramente aprovecharía ahora que James está fuera del cuadro."

"Pensé que estabas enamorado de ella." dijo Arnold mientras le observaba atentamente.

"Hasta hace unos años, lo estuve" contestó con indiferencia "Es bastante obvio que ella sólo me ve como un amigo. Ha sido así por años" Se volvió a ver a su tío y luego otra vez a Arnold "Sería estúpido que no la hubiera olvidado, ¿no crees?"

Arnold levantó las cejas dudoso.

"Sí, supongo que sí..." respondió vacilante.

"¿Por qué el repentino interés, Arnold? ¿Conoces a alguien más que esté loco por ella?"

"¿Alguien más?" Arnold casi se ahogó.

En el rostro de Brian se dibujó su característica media sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabías que fui yo?" Arnold frunció el ceño "… su primer novio"

Arnold pensó antes de hablar.

"Se lo oí decir a James. También dijo que fuiste a amenazarlo" Arnold sonrió, orgulloso de su amigo.

"Sí..." Brian añadió pensativo "Fui a advertirle en caso de que estuviera pensando divertirse con ella. Nadie va a hacerle eso a ninguna de nuestras chicas..." resopló "... resultó que él ya sabía quién era yo y lo que le iba a decir. Él ya me estaba esperando, según dijo" Brian frunció el ceño "Me dio la impresión de..." vaciló Brian, y luego se encogió de hombros "No importa."

"¿Qué? ... ¿Qué ibas a decir?" aparentemente en contra de su mejor juicio, finalmente Brian aclaró.

"Él conoce a Helga... mucho... y yo no sé exactamente qué es lo que ellos han compartido antes, pero creo que él está escondiendo algo... Hay algo perturbadoramente extraño en él. Creo que podría resultar muy peligroso..."

"Pensé que habías dicho que estaba buscando..." Arnold hizo un gesto desagradable "... casarse con ella"

"Podría haberme equivocado. No sería la primera vez..." dijo crípticamente. "Pero incluso si es lo que quiere... casarse con ella... quiero decir... aun así podía ser peligroso."

"¡Te necesitamos aquí, Brian!" el tío de Brian lo llamó. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro como sopesando las posibilidades por un rato hasta que Arnold se despidió.

* * *

Esas últimas palabras dichas por Brian permanecieron en su cabeza el resto del día. Se preguntó qué podría haber visto para quedarse con la impresión de que James podría ser peligroso. Por supuesto que varias posibilidades le vinieron a la cabeza, pero Arnold sabía que debía tener evidencias antes de salir con una acusación. Sin embargo, él no le gustaba el riesgo que significaba para Helga.

Ahora estaba repensando sobre todas las cosas Brian dijo mientras se levantaba, entraba en la casa y se dirigía a las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos. Había sido un terrible anfitrión esta noche. Cuando llegó, parecía que los chicos no lo habían echado de menos, sin embargo, menos de veinte minutos más tarde todos ellos estaban en la entrada despidiéndose y comprometiéndose para verse en Romántico's al día siguiente para su habitual 'Noche del Jueves'.

Arnold cerró y puso cerrojo a la puerta, luego comprobó que la puerta de la cocina estuviera cerrada también y subió a su habitación. Se despojó de sus ropas y cayó pesadamente en la cama, inclinándose sobre su mesa de noche para tomar el control remoto y apagar las luces.

Apenas haciendo eso, vio la luz de su teléfono parpadear en la oscuridad. Lo tomó a toda prisa y se fue derecho a leer el mensaje.

_'Sé que tenía razón. Sigo pensando que eres un idiota.  
También me siento mal, aunque no creas.  
¿Nos vemos mañana en Romántico's? Buenas Noches.'  
_  
Él sonrió y se sintió de alguna manera reconfortado. Un enorme peso dejó sus hombros. Por lo menos uno de sus problemas estaba resuelto. Respondió el mensaje.

_'No me lo perdería por nada. Buenas Noches también.'  
_  
Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado derecho y se cubrió con las mantas. Puso su teléfono en la mesita y cerró los ojos sintiéndose en calma por primera vez esta semana entera. Respiró profundamente, y luego de repente se puso rígido cuando su mente comenzó de nuevo a reproducir las imágenes de su sueño de nuevo. De su pesadilla...

* * *

(Quiero abrazarte, pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga. Quiero besarte pero lo quiero en exceso. Quiero saborearte pero tus labios son un tóxico veneno. Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas... ') Poison, Alice Cooper.

Publicado: Octubre 12th 2012.

En español el 16 de Febrero de 2013. REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

**Amor Correspondido  
Capítulo 26  
Hora de Lavar**

* * *

El andar de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no perdía gracia incluso cuando sabía que estaba caminando por las sucias y viejas calles de Hillwood y no en una pasarela. Llevando un sedoso vestido de verano rojo y sosteniendo un par de paquetes voluminosos en sus delgados brazos dejó detrás la Calle 58 donde había aparcado su negro Lexus ES 300 y dobló en Lexington para llegar a su destino. Había maldecido suficientes veces Lexington Street a lo largo de su vida como para molestarse con maldecirla una vez más. Dicha calle era demasiado estrecha para ser llamada así, era apenas un callejón, una callejuela si acaso... la chica de cabello azabache resopló al ver el cartel que colgaba afuera del lugar al que pretendía llegar, todavía unos buenos doscientos metros por delante. Luego suspiró... Nadie le había pedido venir aquí en primer lugar... era sólo que cierta conversación la dejó pensando... era algo que simplemente debía hacerse.

Hace dos días había pasado una gran tarde en Manhattan en compañía de no otra que Helga G. Pataki. Helga tenía una cita con el contratista que trabajaba en su negocio; quería supervisar la construcción de sus nuevas tiendas y comprobar que el tipo respetara las cláusulas pactadas desde el principio porque no había trabajado con el tipo antes y no quería sorpresas de última hora. Rhonda le preguntó por qué no contrató a El Rey Constructor sabiendo que había sido él era quien renovó la tienda en Hillwood año pasado, pero Helga dijo que el tipo no tenía la licencia necesaria para trabajar en Manhattan.

Rhonda, por su parte, había planeado llevar al cuidador algunos de las pieles que necesitaban atención antes de que el invierno llegara, pero cambió de idea en el último momento. Aun así, ella tenía una cita en Marcello's para un corte de pelo. Así que se arrastró consigo a Helga, engañándola con la promesa de un helado triple de chocolate pero en lugar de eso la envió directo a las manos de uno de los mejores estilistas en la gran ciudad. Era casi cómico ver lo fácil que podías hacer caer a Helga Pataki con postres. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica siempre dispuesta a comer un helado hipercalórico? _¡A los James Brighton-Lewis por ahí no les gustan los traseros gordos!  
_  
Minutos más tarde y teniendo las aún delgadas posaderas de la rubia sentadas en una de las sillas lista para ser atendida, ella eligió a rebelarse. Era embarazoso para decir lo menos, pero no se podía negar que era también muy divertido. La chica que solía hacerse cargo de Rhonda estaba un poco retrasada por lo que decidió permanecer cerca de Helga para ayudarle a guardar la compostura porque la rubia afirmaba que su fiel estilista en Boston –esa que mantenía su flequillo justo encima de los ojos- iba a extrañarla. Rhonda le hizo señas para que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Ella podría ser Helga G. Pataki e intimidar gente en cualquier sitio en que hubiera una construcción, pero esa afirmación dicha aquí te hacía lucir oh tan triste y mezquina.

Jessica era la chica tratando de convencer a Helga para que tal vez se hiciera unos reflejos oscuros o lowlights color caramelo en su cabellera 'rubio marfil'. _-'Tienes el más aburrido de los rubios, ¿sabes?'_. O tal vez elegir un 'rubio fresa' _-'Porque debajo de ese leve bronceado se ve que tu piel es pálida como la leche. El Strawberry blonde ayudaría a tu tez'._

Rhonda reía mientras Helga resoplaba; eligiendo atacar en lugar su flequillo en lugar de la cara de la chica delante de ella. _'Las fresas me provocan ronchas'_ murmuró la rubia. La pobre muchacha estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando el mismísimo Marcello hizo acto de aparición en el salón y su fuerte personalidad tomó el lugar entero por sorpresa. Helga no fue la excepción. Después de que todos regresaran a sus asuntos otra vez, el artista de la imagen se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y agitó su mano para hacer que Jessica desapareciera del lugar, para gran alivio de la joven estilista.

Marcello las invitó a su oficina, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Rhonda sabía exactamente por qué el hombre hacía eso; ella le había visto hacerlo un par de veces antes. Marcello apenas podía contener su excitación ante la visión de una melena virgen y la de Helga vaya que era virgen y vaya que era 'La Melena'. Por un segundo Rhonda se sintió culpable... _¡sí, en serio!_... Pero sólo por un segundo. Hoy sería el día en que Helga Pataki empezaría a cuidar de su cabello y a pagar por su mantenimiento porque el mundo no seguiría su marcha si alguien alguna vez había abandonado este lugar sin un cambio significativo. Helga no volvería a pagar quince dólares por un corte de pelo nunca más... _¡Oopsie!_ Rhonda pensó mientras que con sus dedos se tocó los sonrientes labios. -¡Oh, Dios mío! _Quince dólares,_ ¿en serio?

Afortunadamente Marcello sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, incluso las del tipo de Helga. Él comenzó un discurso acerca de cómo en estos tiempos modernos no se puede ser descuidado con la belleza y dejarle todo el trabajo a la Madre Naturaleza porque incluso la suerte y los genes hermosos necesitaban un poco de ayuda. A medida que su perorata profesional se extendía, Helga no sabía dónde esconder la cara al ser muy consciente de la enormidad de su negligencia. Marcello dirigió entonces una Helga más dócil a su privado. Rhonda sonrió ante el predicamento de su amiga.

Después de algunas sugerencias y dejando a Helga en paz por un rato para que deliberara en el espectro de posibilidades presentadas, Marcello hizo que Rhonda tomara la silla para atenderla. La chica de pelo negro azabache estaba en éxtasis. No era una ocurrencia común que Marcello se encargara de los clientes más. Él era un maestro, sin duda, y no sólo porque la gente lo alababa, sino porque ella no podía dejar de observar la forma en que tomaba y manejaba las tijeras, cómo retorcía el cabello; cómo hacía el corte exacto para lograr que cada mechón hiciera exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera. Para darles el movimiento correcto, para hacerlos resplandecer la forma exacta, para que se viera tan vivo... era increíble. Él era increíble. Rhonda observó mientras Helga se mordisqueaba las uñas observando al hombre trabajar hasta que Marcello se dio cuenta y la reprendió. Helga se sacudió en respuesta y se sentó erguida como una niña regañada. Rhonda luchó por reprimir su risa. Esta tarde estaba resultando divertida. Ella creyó que nunca había visto a Helga tan dócil y aprensiva.

Finalmente fue el turno de Helga en "La Silla de los Tormentos'. Helga se decantó por unos lowlights color miel en lo que Marcello llamó su natural rubio platino con visos dorados. '_¿Quién te dijo que eras marfil?' _Helga señaló a Jessica sin vacilación, consiguiendo su leve venganza. Marcello comenzó a trabajar en la melena de Helga y casi de inmediato sugirió como una mejor opción una combinación de dos reflejos oscuros. Miel y caramelo deberían hacer un mejor trabajo para conseguir que un poco de calidez enmarcara su cara y realzara los hilos naturales de color oro.

La obtención de reflejos, ya fueran claros... u oscuros como en el caso de Helga, tomaba horas. Rhonda lo sabía de primera mano porque había intentado luces en su tierna juventud. Durante todo el segundo y tercer año de prepa ella había llevado el cabello con mechas rubio cenizo. Afortunadamente, eso quedó atrás. Había sido una mala experiencia, porque ella no se sentía como ella misma. Ahora sabía que estaba viviendo las expectativas de alguien más. Rhonda también era ahora capaz de ver que nadie te advertía que tu cabello se sometería a un daño mayor y nunca volvería a ser el mismo. A partir de entonces necesitabas tratamientos caros y mantenimiento continuo. Con el tiempo su pelo volvió a ser todo suyo de nuevo, color natural y todo, pero vaya que había tomado su tiempo y su costo.

"No me malinterpretes, Marcello. Quiero decir, sé que hay gente que se ve muy bien con ellos y sé que realmente les encanta, pero no fue mi caso" Habló con cautela sabiendo que estaba hablando de su trabajo, de cómo se ganaba la vida.

"Sé lo que quieres decir..." Marcello respondió a medias porque su atención estaba de lleno en la rubia sentada en su silla alta. "Creo que los odiaste porque sentías que te habían obligado" Rhonda vaciló "Por cierto, ¿Quién te obligó? ¿Tu madre?"

"Por supuesto que no. Sabes que madre ama a nuestro color de pelo."

"Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Tu novio?"

"¡Nah!" Rhonda agitó su mano con desdén "El tipo que se atreva a sugerirme que cambie no ha nacido todavía" se rió con altivez.

"Fueron sus insufribles amigas, Marcello" Helga interrumpió. Rhonda sonrió al ver los ojos soñolientos de su amiga. "La pandilla de Rhonda de ese entonces estaba llena de mierda"

"¿En serio?" Marcello se echó a reír, mirando apreciativamente la forma en que el cabello recién cortado enmarcaba la cara de Rhonda.

"Así que estás despierta...?" Rhonda le preguntó a la rubia.

"Sí, princesa. ¿Cómo iba a dormir toda apelmazada aquí arriba... con tu voz chillona resonando dentro de mi cráneo... y Marcello tirando de mi pelo cada pocos segundos?" La rubia gimió "Mi cuero cabelludo está todo adolorido"

"Si hubiera sabido que eras una chillona..."

"Yack, yack, yack" Helga simuló hocicos con las manos "Tú a tu trabajo, mariquita. Llevo horas aquí." Rhonda se quedó helada. Hubo una conmoción inicial debida a semejante falta de respeto, pero luego Marcello soltó una risotada fuerte y gutural que alcanzó todo el salón. Rhonda se rió también, aunque nerviosamente, temiendo que Marcello las echara sin miramientos del lugar.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Mira qué boquita! ¿Es la misma boca con la que besas a tu novio?" su voz seguía siendo alegre "Y yo soy derecho, a propósito. ¡Hetero de cabo a rabo!" su voz adquirió un toque de severidad.

"¡Oh...!" Las mejillas de Helga se volvieron de color rosa y luego rojo tomate en un segundo "¡Oops!... Lo siento, Marcello. No lo sabía... estoy tan, tan, tan apenada" sonrió avergonzada y respiró profundamente, jalando la capa en su cuello "Es bueno saberlo. ¡Qué desperdicio si lo fueras!... Quiero decir... No es que haya nada malo en ello. Quiero decir..." La cara de Helga era imposiblemente púrpura ahora. Marcello le observó a través del espejo con una mirada extraña en sus ojos oscuros.

"¡Pataki... cállate! Estás hasta el cuello." Rhonda amonestó a su amiga y le dio una palmada a cada mejilla con simpatía. Estaba caliente. Luego se volvió hacia el estilista. "Habrás de disculpar a mi amiga aquí, Marcello. Helga es como un puercoespín. Pero bajo esa capa rugosa y llena de púas hay una chica muy dulce."

"Sí, puedo ver toda esa dulzura en este momento" Marcello rió con diversión. "Mira esos ojos... tan llenos de vergüenza, los pobres. ¿Cuánta vergüenza pueden un par de ojos contener?"

"¿Así que eres poeta?" Helga preguntó con suavidad, intentando salir del pantano creado por ella misma.

"¿En los de Helga?" Rhonda preguntó con diversión y haciendo caso omiso a la interjección de la rubia. "No lo sé... tal vez diez kilos cada uno" Rhonda rió al ver la reacción de Helga "¿Sabes? Cuando éramos niños solíamos burlarnos de ellos. ¡Son enormes!" la rubia se quejó "y de esa ceja… ¡era un asco!"

"Sí, lo puedo ver." El hombre maduro se rió de nuevo "Debió haber sido una cosa terrible de ver... Pobres, pobres todos esos niños pequeños... huyendo de ella, y qué decir que las pesadillas..."

"¡Hey! Aún sigo aquí."

"Apuesto a que también se reían de estas orejas." agregó Marcello.

"¡Sí!" Rhonda se carcajeó "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Basta con mirarlas..." El tipo jaló las dos orejas de la rubia. Helga gimió "Demasiado bajas, ¿ves? ... Me da que su cara es medio decente ahora, pero de niña debió ser algo realmente serio."

"Bueno, sí. Un amigo nuestro solía llamarle Orejas de Chi..."

"¡Ni se te ocurra, Rhonda!" Helga gritó, sus puños hicieron como que le retorcía el cuello. Rhonda se echó a reír al ver Marcello aun observando Helga con curiosidad, como si sopesara cuanto más toleraría.

"¿Qué? ¿Orejas de Chivo?" El hombre se echó a reír. "Bueno, sí. En mi escuela había alguien que tenía esas feas orejas y una sola ceja también..." Marcello aventuró "Pero era _un chico._" A Helga casi le salía espuma por la boca ahora. Rhonda sabía que si no se levantaba y se iba era porque tenía el pelo empapado con pigmentos y un trabajo inacabado, no por falta de ganas. Estaba furiosa, pero eso no hizo que dejara de reírse de su amiga. Helga estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina por una vez en la vida.

"Bueno..." dijo Rhonda finalmente después que su risa cediera "Pero se puede negar que ha mejorado." Los ojos de Helga mostraron falsa gratitud pero Marcello sacudió la cabeza de abundante pelo oscuro de un lado a otro, mirando críticamente a la rubia "¿Ni siquiera un poquito?" la chica de cabello oscuro insistió, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

"No lo sé" dijo el hombre, dudoso "tal vez... aunque todavía se parece a ese chico que te dije. Se llamaba Lars"

Helga entonces explotó.

"Paren ya ustedes dos... ¡idiotas!" ella demandó "¿Cómo es que te acuerdas tanto de él? Tal vez te gustaba... ¡Tal vez veías las florecitas y el arco iris hermosos!" Rhonda gruñó, pero jadeó al instante cuando el hombre hizo girar la silla de Helga y se acercó a la rubia hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. La altiva muchacha contuvo su respiración.

"Si fuera una chica, tal vez me habría gustado. Tal vez hubiera tratado de nalguearla de la misma manera que lo voy a hacer contigo una vez que acabemos, ¿entiendes?" luego se retiró. Su mirada fija en los ojos azules de la congelada chica sentada frente a él. Helga parpadeó e hizo un intento de ponerse de pie cuando el tipo la empujo de nuevo a la silla y soltó otra carcajada, volviéndose hacia su mesa de trabajo "¡Ja! ¡Te atrapé!" dijo animado, pero luego usó de nuevo su voz severa volviéndose hacia Helga "Ahora, no te muevas o te prometo que lo haré."

Rhonda observó a ambos con asombro. Marcello estaba trabajando en la limpieza de sus utensilios y otras cosas mientras que una Helga de aspecto gracioso con la cabeza cubierta por una gorra agujereada lo observaba inmóvil y con disgusto. Rhonda hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara, sabiendo que podía estallar en cualquier segundo.

Últimamente la rubia había sido muy capaz de mantener su ánimo volátil bajo control, al menos delante de la gente correcta, pero ahora estaba a punto de perder la calma por una tontería con Marcello, que era un artista temperamental… y quien tenía tu belleza en sus manos, literalmente. Ofenderlo no era muy inteligente.

Pero por otro lado, Rhonda entendía a Helga hasta cierto punto. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que Marcello era gay, pero ahora que pensaba acerca de eso se daba cuenta de él nunca había dicho que era gay o que tuviera un novio ni nada por el estilo... ni siquiera lo había visto actuar amanerado. Ciertamente admiraba la belleza de la mujer, pero pues ese era su trabajo. A lo mejor todavía estaba en el closet… o tal vez era de hecho derecho como acababa de decir, pero no se podía negar que era muy _estiloso_ para ser considerado un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Rhonda se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Después de todo, ella respetaba los credos y maneras de todos. Él podía ser lo que quisiera, en lo que a ella concernía. Una chica entró y comenzó a trabajar en las cejas de Helga. Marcello ya había abandonado la habitación, así que Rhonda y Helga reanudaron la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de entrar en este lugar. Helga estaba haciéndole saber a Rhonda sobre cierto plan que compartía con el insidioso Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. Helga tenía -al menos- la decencia de parecer avergonzada por haber actuado a sus espaldas. En su haber tenía, sin embargo, la certeza de que estaba actuando en nombre del amor.

Amor...

Rhonda se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Helga G. Pataki era toda una romántica a pesar de su cínica fachada. Ella todavía tenía la esperanza de que el desequilibrado de su amigo 'ganara' su amor y ellos fueran felices de una vez y para toda la eternidad. Rhonda no tenía expectativas tan grandes acerca del amor ya. El amor duraba poco y ese entendimiento funcionaba bien para ella. Y Thaddeus _Curly_ Gammelthorpe era un ejemplar muy atractivo; tanto que ahora se sentía tentada a ignorar todas sus rarezas y peculiaridades _y obsesiones_ sólo para tener la oportunidad de probarlo. El hecho de que él tenía una relación semi formal no era un obstáculo para ella. ¿Quién no ha cedido antes ante un amor de verano? ¿Quién no ha cometido un error? Ella no tenía a nadie a quien ser fiel, de hecho. Si ella se acercara al cabo al chico en cuestión... o tal vez incluso más allá de sólo acercarse... no sería ella quien estuviera traicionando a alguien, ¿verdad? Ella se lo dejó saber a la rubia.

"Bueno... no sé qué decir..." Helga abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño un segundo más tarde, sólo para ser advertida por la chica que trabajaba en su ceja de que lo evitara "Esa sería tu decisión. Estás advertida, sin embargo. No me vengas más tarde diciendo que no sabías en lo que te metías..." se mordió el labio "...pero yo estoy fuera de toda esta chingadera. No voy a enfrentar la ira de Sarah si ustedes dos…"

"¿Qué? ¿Dormimos juntos? ¿Nos volvemos pareja?" Rhonda hizo un gesto despectivo con su bien cuidada mano. "No pienso en hacerlo público. Tengo una reputación que cuidar, ¿no es así?" le preguntó "Ahora… ¿Qué tan buen amiga eres de la mentada Sarah, por cierto?"

"Coincidimos aquí y allí…" la rubia arrugó sus labios evadiendo su mirada "pero no somos cercanas, si es lo que quieres saber. Aunque ella ya sabe lo de James."

"¿En serio?" Las cejas de Rhonda se elevaron "¿Thaddeus se lo dijo?"

"¿Quién más?" Helga frunció el ceño. "Estos niños tienen la boca muy suelta. ¡Vaya bola de chismosos!"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y luego vaciló "Mmmhmm… ¿Felicitaciones? ... Él es un gran tipo y todo eso…"

"Así que... James sigue llamando?"

Helga gruñó viéndola a través del espejo. "Él sigue llamando... pero no hace promesas acerca de venir pronto. Al menos ya me ha dejado de insistir con que vaya a visitarlo"

"¡Qué tan difícil puede ser ir a DC por un par de días!" Rhonda la regañó. "¡Vas a perder a ese hombre si no lo consientes un poco, Helga!"

"Qué es lo que voy a perder exactamente, ¿eh?" Helga contestó mordaz "¿Ser la chica del mes? No, gracias. Elijo ser sólo su amiga"

"A veces no sé si te das cuenta de lo que está dejando ir..." Rhonda sacudió la cabeza "Es un Brighton-Lewis. Es casi de la realeza por el amor de Dios ¡Es él, de verdad! Mi madre me mataría si fuera yo…" Rhonda suspiró, cansada de lidiar con la actitud de Helga "No lo sé… si fuera sólo un nombre tal vez te daría la razón, pero el hombre tiene todo el paquete… y la manera en que saltan chispas cuando ustedes están juntos."

"Si te gusta tanto tal vez debería hacerme a un lado…" Helga hizo un gesto mientras se levantaba y caminaba alrededor, estirando sus brazos y piernas después de que la chica se fuera. Rhonda sonrió incrédula.

"Él ni siquiera me mira dos veces…"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Helga fingió estar ofendida "¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si está conmigo?" y luego se dio la vuelta para caminar engreídamente de regreso a su silla. Rhonda se rió y la empujó cuando pasó a su lado. "¡Ay!"

"¡Perra suertuda!"

Helga cayó pesadamente en su silla murmurando sarcásticamente algo que sonaba como _'primera vez en mi vida que yo soy la perra suertuda'_ cuando Marcello decidió entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Se acercó a Helga y observó los mechones que sobresalían de la gorra.

"¿Qué dije acerca de que no te movieras, eh?" él observó cómo Helga se sentaba de nuevo muy derecha y ponía mala cara, luego se concentró otra vez en su cabeza. Helga le sacó la lengua cuando pensó que no estaba viendo, pero por supuesto que él estaba viendo "Voy a divertirme mucho al rato" dijo con voz cantarina.

"¡En tus sueños, bucko!" Helga entonó también en respuesta.

"Estoy seguro que lo necesitas" la rubia se burló y volteó a ver a Rhonda a través del espejo con una mirada preocupada. "Ahora vamos, tenemos que lavarte" y así, el hombre de cabello oscuro tomó a Helga por la muñeca y la obligó a seguirlo a otra habitación.

Rhonda se quedó pensando en lo que hablaron cuando oyó el correr del agua y la grave voz del estilista. Después de varios minutos, salieron. La cabeza de Helga estaba envuelta en la clásica toalla roja del salón.

"Así que… ¿crees que los chicos se den cuenta la próxima vez que te vean?"

"No lo sé. Yo no creo que realmente sepan de qué color es mi cabello" la rubia se sentó en su silla alta de nuevo.

"¿Y qué pasa con él?"

"Nah. No voy a pensar en él por ahora. Voy a explorar el mercado" Helga dijo con regodeo, y luego esbozó una sonrisa "Tal vez debería aceptar la invitación de Joey..."

"¿Joey te invitó a salir? ¿Cuándo?" Rhonda se rió. Helos ahí. Hombres... hombres y su peculiar comportamiento animal.

"Ayer… a una parrillada... en casa de su hermano." Helga rió de nuevo "¿Debería aceptar?"

"No estás para perder tu tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé" Helga ironizó "Una parrillada suena tan tentadora..."

"¡Los hombres tienen tan pequeños cerebros y tan grandes…!" Rhonda explotó "¿Por qué ustedes los hombres son así, Marcello? ¿Puedes explicarnos eso?"

"¿Explicar qué exactamente?" Marcello le preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

"¿Es Joey el único que te ha invitado a salir después de J…?" Rhonda comenzó de nuevo.

"¡Ssssssh!" Helga la hizo callar antes de que ella pronunciara el nombre de James. Era increíble la forma en que la rubia cuidaba la reputación de James, incluso cuando él no estaba cerca y era una figura muy conocida y… cuyas relaciones se publicitaban. "Bueno... no exactamente. Recibí una llamada ayer... un chico de tu club..." soltó con cautela.

"¿Un tipo de mi club? ¿Quién exactamente?"

"Andrew algo..." Helga se encogió de hombros "Me dijo que nos presentaste en el Torneo"

"Andrew Campbell... ¿Él te invitó a salir?" Rhonda preguntó asombrada "¡Oh, por Dios!" se tomó un segundo para reaccionar. Bueno, tal vez se tardó más de un segundo. Okay, parecía que no sería problema para Helga encontrar diversión este verano. "¿Cómo consiguió tu número?"

"Esa fue exactamente la primera pregunta que salió de mi boca. Me dijo que estaba en mi formulario de registro." Helga le lanzó una mirada a través del espejo "Le dije que yo ya tengo mi acosador privado; no necesito otro".

"¡Andrew Campbell de los Campbell de la Isla?" Marcello le preguntó Rhonda. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¡Por Dios niña, mira que te cotizas muy alto!"

"No tengas la idea equivocada, Marcello. Ahí donde la ves, Helga está saliendo con un verdadero partidazo" Rhonda pronunció, luego suspiró. Y luego agregó en una manera más tranquila "… y de eso es exactamente de lo que hablaba. Ahora, como hombre, por favor ilumínanos con su _savoir_"

"¿Te estás riendo de mí?" preguntó el hombre con voz divertida.

"No, no. Estoy siendo muy seria. Entonces dinos... ¿Por qué los hombres ignoran una chica determinada; luego uno de ellos... la nota... y la corteja...?"

"¿Estamos hablando de ella?" Marcello señaló a Helga.

"En este caso particular, lo estamos" Rhonda asintió con la cabeza "… pero te lo pregunto en general. Bien, como te decía... un hombre la nota y la corteja y así de repente ella es ahora _'oh tan popular'_ y todo el mundo quiere ligársela… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los hombres actúan de esta manera?"

Marcello sonrió con autocomplacencia y las observó con atención.

"No lo sé. ¿Instinto de Competencia, tal vez? Funciona mejor cuando el individuo en cuestión es alguien notable... como un artista o alguien de abolengo o..."

"Un po..."

"¡Hey, hey, hey, hey...!" Helga la miró penetrantemente a través del espejo y Rhonda le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Entonces el teléfono de Helga sonó. Rhonda alcanzó su bolso y sacó el vibrante aparato. Ella respondió en vista de la incapacidad de Helga para encargarse.

"Sí... ella está ocupada ahora" Rhonda sonrió emocionada, señalando el dispositivo "Soy yo, cariño, Rhonda." bloqueó el micrófono y dijo en voz baja a los otros "¡Oh, mi Dios!" soltó un gritito "es Arnold. Arnold nada más y nada menos." Helga hizo un gesto para que se lo pasara pero Rhonda se alejó de su alcance. Colgó el teléfono segundos más tarde, después de decirle a Arnold que tenían planeado ir al club y divertirse un poco. No sabía qué pensar de su aparente decepción.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Helga le dio poca importancia a su implicación.

"Es evidente que hay una razón real por la que llamó, Rhonda; y no es para invitarme a salir" Helga dijo molesta.

"Yo lo escuché y su decepción era evidente" dijo con entusiasmo "Todavía no lo puedo creer. Arnold…" suspiró "al fin..."

Helga arqueó una perfectamente delineada ceja y estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando Marcello intervino.

"Así que, chiquilla…" dijo alegremente "estás llena de sorpresas. Y yo que pensaba que eras una especie de marimacho que vivía bajo una roca y empujaba a la gente para que no se acercara" sonrió con condescendencia.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?" Helga le preguntó ofendida y Rhonda sonrió abiertamente. Esa era exactamente la descripción de Helga... hasta hace un par de semanas.

"Botas de combate, cinturón de macho, severa cola de caballo, cara limpia… ¿debo seguir?"

"¿Qué está mal con mis cosas?" Helga volteó a ver sus zapatos que asomaban por debajo de la capa de plástico.

"Sólo que gritan _'lárgate'_. Pero ahora parece que ya has sido…_descubierta"_. Sonrió con satisfacción "¿por quién? me atrevo a preguntar."

Helga se encogió de hombros y le lanzó su mirada de advertencia de marca registrada a Rhonda. Rhonda exhaló y sonrió disculpándose al hombre.

"De todos modos, niña... No necesito decirte que eres una chica muy... atractiva. Es evidente a pesar de tu estilo desaliñado…" Él le lanzó una mirada evaluadora de nuevo.

"Hey, estaba trabajando..."

"¿Dónde? ¿En una construcción?" se burló y se volvió para tomar el secador de pelo "Como quiera…" dijo en voz alta para mantenerla callada "necesitas saber que el lucir bien es una parte importante de quien eres en realidad; de lo que la gente piensa de ti cuando te ven. Es una responsabilidad… y eso debe ser grabado en esta tonta cabecita" dijo, golpeando suavemente la frente de Helga.

"Buena suerte con eso, amigo mío. Helga siempre sido una cabeza de chorlito en ese sentido"

"¿En serio?" él alzó las cejas "¡Qué pena!" Marcello continuó secando el pelo. "Podrías ser muy hermosa."

Helga gruñó. "¿_Podría_?" él hizo caso omiso de su belicosidad.

Después de algunos minutos más que pasaron trabajando sin hablar debido al ruido del secador, Marcello finalmente preguntó de nuevo.

"Entonces... nunca me dijeron quién es este chico que estás viendo" Volteó la silla de Helga para trabajar con el otro lado de la cabeza, con tijeras y peine en mano mientras trabajaba en su largo "¿Alguien que conozco?"

Helga se encogió de hombros otra vez. Rhonda se estaba cansando de ese juego.

"Por supuesto que lo conoces" dijo "Él es un muy buen partido, muy prominente... y nativo de Hillwood, ¿sabes?"

Marcello alzó las cejas, interesado. Eso era exactamente el tipo de expresiones que hacían pensar a Rhonda que era gay.

"¿Es ricachón? Quiero decir, sé que debería serlo si hizo que un Campbell de la Isla volteara la cabeza por alguien de afuera de su entorno habitual, pero ¿qué tan… rico?" observó a Rhonda, emocionado.

"Mucho" ella le aseguró.

"Rhonda, te lo advierto..."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Rhonda se rió "¿Torcerme el cuello? ¿En serio?"

"Rhonda..."

"En realidad, es uno de los tipos más ricos de la ciudad." agregó.

"¡Rhonda! ¡Cierra el maldito pico!"

"Es uno de los chicos más ricos de la ciudad y nació en Hillwood, mmm... hay sólo un puñado con esas características…. Sabes lo mucho que me encantan los acertijos, ¿verdad cariño?" Bueno, Rhonda no lo sabía antes, pero ahora lo sabía. El rostro de Marcello estaba casi extático. "Bueno, vamos a empezar con la familias... es ese cuya riqueza de familia proviene de las finanzas o uno de los dos industriales, ¿eh?" Marcello observaba a Rhonda vigilante "... o uno de los dos jóvenes políticos... el otro es el aristocrático Rex Smythe-Higgins pero sé que él está contigo..."

"Estaba..." Rhonda pronunció divertida viendo la sonrisa de hombre.

"Así que ahí lo tienen... ¿Es Josh Parker... Mark Allen o... ese chico Eriksson, quien sigue soltero, pero creo que es demasiado viejo... o uno de los chicos Brighton-Lewis..." Su boca se curvó hacia arriba en vista del entusiasmo de Rhonda. "Así que... uno de los Brighton, ¿eh? ¿Quién es él, Helga?" Marcello miró a Helga a través del espejo.

"Es sólo mi amigo, Marcello"

"Sí, puedo ver claramente cómo una chica como tú podría encantar a un hombre como cualquiera de ellos" dijo con sorna "Los dos son muy parecidos, casi gemelos, ¿no? No puedo decir quién es quién cuando están en las noticias, ¿sabes? Pero… quien ganó tu corazón, chiquilla, ¿eh?" le acarició la mejilla a Helga "Él consejero de los conservadores o la esperanza de los inmigrantes ¿Quién es el bueno?"

"¿No esperaras que en serio...?"

"Yo diría que..." el estilista vaciló "... tuvimos a Lauren Carter por aquí el otro día. ¿La conoces?" le preguntó a Rhonda

"¿La actriz?" Rhonda respondió con otra pregunta, escéptica.

"Sí." asintió él "Incipiente actriz, para ser más exactos. Bueno, ella vino aquí recomendada por la agencia de modelos del otro lado de la calle." Señaló el exterior.

"¿Y tu punto es...?" Helga presionó exasperada. Marcello se rió afectadamente de nuevo.

"¿Te preocupa que tu hombre esté siendo deshonesto, querida?"

"Es sólo mi amigo, cariño" Helga sonrió con falsedad.

"Por supuesto" la observó fijamente de nuevo "Bueno… ella dijo que iba a encontrarse con _Edward_ aquella noche. Su primera cita, al parecer... y juzgando por tu expresión supongo que el tuyo es el otro, ¿verdad?"

Helga consintió después de algunos segundos, su boca era una delgada línea. "Supongo…"

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" el hombre se burló, pensativo "Pero..." Marcello alzó sus cejas oscuras, con cinismo "sí… ya sé, él es sólo tu amigo" dijo el hombre rápidamente para evitar ser interrumpido. "Nunca creí… pero imagino que es un cliché. Ningún hombre puede dejar de vivirlos, supongo" murmuró con un sonsonete de nuevo.

"Y nunca terminaste de decirnos por qué los hombres actúan de esa manera" Rhonda le preguntó para cambiar el tema. Ella también se estaba cansando de que la gente siempre mencionara el asunto de la edad. ¿Cuál diablos era su problema si a ellos no les importaba, verdad?

"¿Quién soy yo?" desdén llenaba su voz "¿un psiquiatra?" luego hizo un ruido burlón. Él continuó trabajando en la melena de Helga, pero después de unos momentos, añadió "... no sé, Rhonda querida. Quizás hombres la encontraban atractiva pero accesible, como la vecina de al lado, y de repente cuando alguien más viene piensan que podrían perderla" se encogió de hombros "Tal vez es sólo que piensan… si un tipo como James Brighton-Lewis piensa que es atractiva, entonces _seguro_ que es atractiva. ¿Qué sé yo? "

Entonces dejó a un lado las tijeras y peinó a Helga por un rato, luego le pidió ponerse de pie y caminar hasta un punto en la esquina de la habitación donde después de cerrar una puerta deslizante, espejos te rodeaban por los 360 grados. Él encendió las luces y los dos parpadearon a la luz casi cegadora.

"Es luz del día" dijo el hombre, como explicación "Quiero que le eches una buena mirada a tu cabello. Lamentablemente, no tomé fotos del 'antes', pero aquí tienen el 'después'" añadió. Rhonda estaba asombrada. La melena rubia lucía extraordinaria… tan viva… tan tentadora…. Ella no pudo evitar que su propia mano se estirara para alcanzar y tocar lo que parecía oro líquido.

"¡Wow!" Helga soltó sorprendida, dándose vuelta para observar el pelo desde otro punto de vista.

"Aquí" mostró Marcello un lugar donde se podía apreciar su melena de una vista de atrás "y aquí" señaló otro lugar donde su cabello se veía desde arriba. "Tu cabello parece ser neutral con visos dorados a primera vista, pero ya después ves que también tiene un toque de verde en su base. Es muy raro. Hoy tratamos de disminuir ese matiz cenizo y traer un poco de calidez con la miel y sólo pocos hilos finos de caramelo para ayudar a destacar el dorado de tu pelo y de tus ojos" dijo tomando un mechón desde sus raíces. "Lucirá espectacular este verano. Si quieres mantenerlo debes venir de nuevo a finales de septiembre u octubre, pero yo te recomendaría mejor que realces los matices cenicientos durante el invierno para conseguir un look diferente, renovado. Luego traer de vuelta la calidez en primavera."

El estilista continuó platicándoles de la forma en que él entretejió hebras muy finas de color para darle ese aspecto tridimensional. También aconsejó que debiera tomar con toda seriedad el cuidado de su cabello de ahora en adelante; le enseñó la forma de estilizarlo rápidamente y qué productos debería utilizar-por supuesto que el salón los ofrecía- y qué sé yo y Rhonda comenzó a temer por el monto de la cuenta. Después de todo, ella había arrastrado a Helga en esto.

"Debería hacer una cita contigo la próxima vez que venga." dijo cuando ya habían recogido sus bolsos.

El hombre sonrió con condescendencia. "Sabes que ya no atiendo personalmente, amor, a menos que yo quiera…"

"Entonces, ¿a qué debo agradecer hoy?"

"Me encontraste en el humor adecuado…" respondió, divertido y después de elogiar su pelo otra vez se volvió a Helga. "Hay incluso otra sorpresa para ustedes dos en el mostrador."

Rhonda frunció el ceño enfilándose rumbo a la recepcionista, donde de hecho había una verdadera sorpresa. Sólo les habían cargado los productos, pero no el trabajo del genio. La chica sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia cuando le preguntó la razón.

* * *

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Rhonda parpadeó cuando escuchó la voz amable de una mujer. Ella no se había dado cuenta de cómo es que estaba ahora enfrente del mostrador de su destino. Olvidados quedaron los recuerdos del martes anterior y racha de buena suerte de Helga. La amable señora que le sonreía no era la madre de Thad.

Ocultó su decepción al ver a la mujer, pero después de todo no sabía si él todavía ayudaba a sus padres. Era sólo que venir aquí era lo más que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer con el fin de… Rhonda respiró hondo… ¿Con el fin de qué?

"¿Me preguntaba si ustedes todavía trabajan con pieles?" preguntó amable "Hace mucho tiempo tuve una emergencia con un visón y..."

"Gracias por cubrirme, Lynn" una voz profunda la sorprendió "Ahora ya puedes irte a disfrutar de tu tiempo libre" Rhonda levantó la vista para encontrar exactamente lo que había ido a buscar, y lo encontró exactamente cómo esperaba encontrarlo. Los ajustados pantalones de color beige y esa camisa polo negra cuyas cortas mangas apenas contenían sus bien formados bíceps le cortaban la respiración. Era genial que haya reemplazado las feas gafas de perdedor con unas claras y sin monturas. De esta manera sus hermosos ojos color gris oscuro podían ser admirados. _Evocadores_ era supuestamente el término utilizado por Sarah Phillips para llamarlos. Bueno, ahora esos inquietantes ojos la miraban con un brillo pícaro, un cambio evidente a la adoración que solían mostrarle hace mucho tiempo. Rhonda contuvo la respiración otra vez al darse cuenta de que su corazón latía más rápido que antes.

"Mira lo que trajo el gato..." empezó a ver los abrigos sobre el mostrador "Rhonda-Lloyd... Veo que todavía disfrutas de las manzanas de caramelo" esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras observaba el de pelaje beige en primer lugar, luego el negro. "Por lo que recuerdo, yo pensaría que aprendiste tu lección hace mucho tiempo" Thad volvió la vista para mirarla a los ojos por un instante eterno, y luego a sus labios. Luego prosiguió con voz profunda y sedosa "Es un asunto peligroso dejarse persuadir por nuestras aficiones favoritas… sobre todo cuando llevamos puesto algo tan _delicado._"

Así que así era. Thad estaba disfrutando tener el control. _'Sabe a qué he venido'_. Rhonda pensó _'Maldita Helga'_. Así que andarse por las ramas no era ya el camino… bueno… entonces… ¿seguir su ritmo o ir directamente al cuello? 'Mmmhmm... El camino sinuoso sería más interesante, ¿no?

"Pero... yo no lo estaba usando..." ella empezó con una sonrisa inocente.

"¿No?" preguntó él casi en un murmullo. Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus mechones cortados recientemente bailaron alrededor de su mandíbula "¿Entonces?"

_'¡Qué diablos!_'

"Bueno, te aseguro que aprendí esa lección, pero…" se mordió el labio inferior y siguió con un ronroneo "Tal vez yo solo… quería… volver a vivir... una semana loca que tuve cuando estaba en cuarto grado…" luchó para mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Por dentro ella estaba bailando de alegría al ver la expresión de asombro de Thaddeus. Sus ojos casi dejaron sus huecos y su boca estaba completamente abierta. Ella entonces se inclinó sobre el mostrador para que su rostro quedara a milímetros del de él. Sus pupilas estaban muy abiertas "¿Sigues ahí?" murmuró contra sus labios y podía sentir su fresco aliento.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" su voz fue lenta y áspera. Su mirada parecía cautelosa. Ella se retractó, observando embelesada como su imagen en miniatura que se reflejaba en las esferas grises se volvía imperceptible mientras sus pupilas se contrajeron.

"¿De qué, exactamente?" se enderezó y luego habló con voz natural otra vez "¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?" señaló las peludas cosas sobre el mostrador.

A Thad le tomó algunos segundos reaccionar a su cambio; luego parpadeó y miró distraídamente hacia el mostrador y luego a ella una vez más.

"Tres días" su voz seguía siendo ronca. Rhonda sonrió.

_"¿Tres días?"_ ella hizo un mohín decepcionado "Dejaré la ciudad el próximo miércoles…"

"Todavía hay suficiente tiempo…"

"No si quiero sacar algo de provecho a mis últimos días en la ciudad…" se calló, mirándole apreciativamente y sonriendo con picardía al verlo tragar saliva. _'No tan anormal ya, según veo'._ Luego extendió sus dedos y le tocó el pecho oh- pero tan ligeramente. Se sentía tentadoramente firme "¿Puedes ver que se entreguen a salvo en mi casa mañana por la noche?" luego su voz se volvió sensual mientras desplegaba sus dedos sobre la tela de su polo negra "Voy a estar toda solita y aburriéndome a muerte".

Después de dirigirle una última sonrisa ganadora al chico dejó el lugar y se alejó rápidamente. Se echó a reír luego al recordar su expresión atónita en respuesta a sus últimas palabras. Sus ojos grises se abrieron y su sonrisa creció tanto que hizo que Rhonda recordara al gato gordo y glotón al que le gustaba molestar a Cenicienta y su expresión de regocijo cuando Lady Tremaine llamaba a la pobre chica justo antes de encomendarle las peores tareas.

¡Oh, por Dios! Todavía estaba loco.

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!

No poseo Cenicienta, Lady Tremaine ni cualquier otra MR mencionada hasta aquí. Sólo los Personajes Originales y el plot.

Gracias a todos por leer y un agradecimiento muy especial a los que dejan reviews: Miss Cerezo, sweet-sol, MarHelga, letifiesta, Gelygirl, diana carolina y hel201, Isabellagodos y Orkidea16. A todo escritor incipiente de aquí le encanta recibir retroalimentación por su trabajo. Significa mucho en verdad.

Este es el primero de tres capítulos que se publicarán esta semana. Los puntos de vista de Sheena y Bob vienen llegando. En inglés se publicarán también el 30 y 31 en los próximos días.

Nos vemos /Seeya

Publicado: 7 de diciembre de 2012 en inglés.

En español el 18 de febrero de 2013.


	27. Chapter 27

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 27  
RECAUDANDO FONDOS **

* * *

Los largos dedos se deslizaban rápido en el teclado y los ojos color avellana observaban el número mostrado en la pantalla de la calculadora. Cinco mil novecientos sesenta y tres dólares con veinticinco centavos. Ella repitió la operación. Cinco mil novecientos sesenta y tres dólares con veinticinco centavos de nuevo. Bueno... casi completaban el objetivo y sólo quedaban dos actividades más para recaudar fondos y terminaban. Su objetivo eran siete mil quinientos dólares. No iban muy atrasados que digamos pero otros años habían sido más eficientes. Probablemente estaban haciéndose viejos para estas cosas. Sheena suspiró.

Ellos ya habían organizado una feria con bingo, venta de galletas, tiro de dardos, etc., sin gran éxito. También habían tocado música en una esquina muy transitada – parecía que Park e Iggy estaban perdiendo su encanto con la guitarra y el saxo. Habían tenido un Concurso de Donas patrocinado por Reba Donuts y vendido camisetas con el eslogan. Había sido su mayor éxito hasta el momento. Lo instalaron en el pequeño parque frente a la estación de policía de la calle Vine. Aparte de exitoso también fue muy divertido ver a los policías haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer.

"Mataría por tener otro éxito como el día del Concurso de Donuts" dijo con cansancio a Eugene mientras el chico guardaba grupos cincuenta monedas de una misma denominación en pequeñas bolsas de plástico y las etiquetaba.

"Vamos, Sheena" alegre como siempre Eugene respondió: "No sería tan divertido. Dos o tres actividades por el estilo y las reuniones se habrían acabado.

Sheena sonrió casi en contra de su voluntad. "Siempre viendo el lado positivo"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo" él replicó de inmediato.

"Me hiciste recordar al viejo Arnold..." ella dijo, nostálgica "a veces echo de menos cuando éramos jóvenes..." suspiró "éramos tan despreocupados... nuestras recaudaciones solía ser solo por diversión. El dinero no era el gran problema en ese entonces"

Sheena recordó los últimos días. No habían pasado tres semanas de recaudación de fondos hasta el momento y ya se había embolsado ya casi seis mil. Estaban a mil quinientos dólares de su objetivo. No habían estado trabajando intensamente como en años anteriores, apenas un par de actividades por semana y algunas actividades independientes. Brian había traído hacía sólo una hora su propia ayuda. Había puesto a buen uso sus habilidades como jardinero y trabajó en pequeños jardines y patios alrededor de la cuadra. Diez dólares la hora, pero su ayuda era muy bien recibida. Había ayudado de esta manera porque no había sido capaz de ayudar con las actividades del grupo debido a su trabajo de verano. Helga no había estado presente tampoco pero ella también ayudó al proporcionar las camisetas para el Concurso de Donuts.

Ellos ya habían ordenado veinticinco caballetes a un productor local y dieron un pago parcial por adelantado. También habían visto instrumentos, sillas y un par de mesas de dibujo y pizarrones, pero estaban esperando a que la sala de pintura estuviera lista y ellos reunieran el resto del dinero. Probablemente ya tenían suficiente plata para hacer la compra, pero como dijo antes, en el Centro Comunitario todavía tenía gente trabajando en el salón y no podían recibir el equipo todavía.

Sheena tenía sus más grandes expectativas establecidas en el próximo evento, el Car Wash. Estaba programado para llevarse a cabo el 26 de junio - seis días a partir de ahora - una fecha que funcionaba para todos los involucrados. El año pasado reunieron más de dos mil dólares en medio día, por lo que ahora estaban organizándose con todo el cuidado para asegurar que recogieran más de eso en seis horas, de 10 a.m. a 4 p.m. o incluso más tarde si fuera necesario.

Los chicos harían la mayor parte del trabajo mientras que las chicas eran requeridas principalmente para atraer clientes. Por supuesto, el uso de ropas ajustadas y escasas era obligatorio para ambos, chicos y chicas. Las señoras también podían ser pervertidas cuando querían. Sheena sonrió. Realmente necesitaban a Helga allí. Ella era la única con el pelo largo y rubio lo que era el imán principal. Los hombres todavía reaccionaban primariamente a las rubias y ellos lo sabían muy bien, tanto que Rhonda había conseguido un par de pelucas rubias con ese objetivo. Por ser rubia natural, a Helen le tocaba ser una de las elegidas para llevar una peluca, pero Sheena temía que ella sería la otra. Nadine tenía años que usaba su cabello tirándole a castaño, no rubio luminoso... y corto. Sheena se quejó. La coquetería no le iba bien.

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos" la voz de Eugene sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tenía ya los paquetes de monedas listos. Mañana llevarían los paquetes para tiendas de conveniencia donde los cambiarían.

"¿Crees que Helga venga para el lavado de autos?"

Eugene vaciló "Ella lo prometió y hasta ahora ha estado cumpliendo sus promesas... ¿Por qué?"

"No quiero usar la maldita peluca"

"¿Por qué no?" Eugene sonrió juguetón "Te ves muy bien con ella"

Sheena hizo una mueca. "Mientes para hacerme sentir bien"

"No estoy mintiendo" se rió. "Deja de hacer eso, Sheena. Ya no te funciona. No conmigo por lo menos"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" ella replicó molesta "Estas con Pete ahora, pero recuerda esos tiempos oscuros de la preparatoria"

"Bueno... son un poco difíciles de olvidar" respondió Eugene algo serio "pero estamos hablando de ti ahora, Sheen" le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "...y es que simplemente no quieres entender que todo está en tu cabeza, linda"

Sheena se golpeó la cabeza ligeramente mientras él hablaba. Él lo había dicho cientos de veces, e incluso cuando a veces ella bajaba la guardia y sus esperanzas empezaban a crecer deseando que él estuviera en lo cierto, la realidad siempre se las arreglaba para mostrar su fea cara.

"¡Todo está en mi cabeza, sí!" -repitió ella con cinismo.

"Por supuesto que todo está en tu cabeza" a Sheena le encantaba el hecho que Eugene nunca perdiera la paciencia "¿Cómo esperas que la gente reaccione a lo que realmente eres si no te aceptas a ti misma?"

"¡Pero yo me acepto a mí misma!"

"¿En serio?" Eugene ahora parecía un poco impaciente, pero aún sonreía "Entonces di en voz alta: Me llamo Sheena y soy gay"

Sheena puso mala cara. "¿Cómo puedo saber si soy gay?" preguntó ella con pasión pero tratando de ser comoquiera silenciosa. Las paredes de su habitación no estaban insonorizadas "Realmente no sé si soy gay, Eugene. Tú no sabes cómo es esto. Tu siempre lo supiste." Ella terminó débilmente.

"Te gusta esa chica, no lo niegues"

"Yo ni siquiera sé si me gusta..."

"Te ruborizas cuando la ves... y tartamudeas" Eugene sonrió burlonamente de nuevo.

"¡Tartamudeo porque me intimida!" se defendió "Ella es demasiado directa."

"Ella es una chica hermosa y tú le gustas" Eugene se encogió de hombros "Creo que tartamudeas porque también te gusta y no sabes qué hacer ni como actuar" explicó, como si fuera algo natural "Nunca te han gustado los muchachos, por cierto "

"Tú me gustabas..."

"Sheena..." Eugene la miró severamente "Nunca he sido un chico en toda la extensión. Nunca. Ni siquiera un día. No desde que puedo recordar"

"Pero tú realmente me gustabas..."

"Tal vez te gustaba mi falta de masculinidad..."

"¡Sí, claro!" Sheena se rió, incómoda, pero no nerviosa. Con Eugene los nervios habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

"Puedes reírte si quieres" dijo el pelirrojo "Pero a ti, nunca te funcionó con los chicos..." suspiró entonces "... incluso odias a los machos"

"No los odio..." Sheena esbozó una sonrisa torcida "Sólo me parecen un desperdicio de espacio y de oxígeno"

Los dos se rieron "A mí también" señaló entre risas Eugene "... pero me encantan" dijo con deleite. Sheena se carcajeó tan fuerte que se ganaron una reprimenda de parte de su padre, quien estaba tratando de ver la televisión. Sheena se tapó la boca y trató con dificultad de contener su risa. Para Eugene era más difícil aun contenerse viendo su cara roja, casi púrpura. Su júbilo disminuyó con el tiempo. Eugene respiró profundamente varias veces antes de declarar.

"Eres hermosa, Sheena" ella lo observaba con ojos agradecidos "y divertida, inteligente y..." suspiró "mereces tener a alguien que te valore."

Sheena exhaló y le sonrió. "Eres demasiado amable, Eugene"

"No. Tú… eres demasiado agradable" él hizo un mohín, listo para iniciar ese juego tonto. Entonces una idea vino a su mente "¿Sabes qué?" él la observaba con ojos brillantes "¿Dónde están esas pelucas?"

"En el armario del sótano. ¿Por qué?"

"Vamos..." se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, corriendo los dos tramos de escaleras hasta el sótano y ganando otra reprimenda de su padre.

* * *

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas hacer?" preguntó emocionada mientras él la ayudaba a asentar la peluca en su cabeza. Ahora estaban en el baño de visitas, en la planta baja.

"Vamos a Slausens. Ella tiene que estar ahí. Es su turno" El entusiasmo de Eugene era contagioso. Ella se echó a reír.

"Voy a hacer el ridículo" vio sus manos temblando cuando Eugene la hizo volverse a ver su imagen en el espejo "¡Oh, Dios mío, Eugene!" ella dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa "Me veo como Helga"

"¿Ves?" Eugene estaba sonriendo "No estás nada mal"

"Pero yo no puedo hacer eso. Sé que no puedo"

"Cierra los ojos y visualízate a ti misma como Helga" aconsejó Eugene "Eres Helga. Di a ti misma que eres Helga"

"Yo soy... _¿Helga?_" Sheena no podía dejar de reír, pero hizo un esfuerzo. "Está bien" entonces respiró profundo y cambió su voz "Soy Helga"

"¡Muy bien!" dijo apreciativamente "... Ahora bien, Helga... dime ¿qué vas a decir?"

_"Fuera de mi camino, zopenco!"_ dijo empujando a Eugene, quien se echó a reír.

"Es bueno ver que no te es difícil entrar en el personaje... Ahora a coquetear" ordenó.

La sonrisa de Sheena vaciló. "Helga no es coqueta, Eugene. Rhonda lo es... o Lila" vaciló "Creo que puedo imitar los modos de Rhonda"

"¡Sheena, no...!" Eugene alzó la voz mientras ella se enderezaba y levantaba la nariz. Se volvió a verlo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no te pareces a Rhonda. Te pareces a Helga" Sheena se volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su amado amigo tenía razón. Ella se parecía más a Helga que a Rhonda. "Y Helga sí coquetea. Lo hace con sus ojos y juega con su pelo, ¡acuérdate!" Eugene imitó a la rubia, Sheena asintió. Era cierto. ¿Cómo es que Eugene sabía todo eso? "… Sus ojos brillan. No sé cómo diablos le hace porque es todo un acto. Tienes razón. Helga no coquetea naturalmente porque ella actúa, pero podría engañar incluso al mismo diablo y tú estáa a punto de actuar también. Ahora... entra en el personaje... "

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas. No recordaba haber estado nunca más nerviosa en toda su vida. ¿Por qué ella estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Eugene? ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no mañana?" la altísima chica apretó sus manos ansiosamente mientras se acercaba más y más con cada paso que daba a la puerta de cristal doble. Sintió una extraña sensación cuando los largos cabellos rubios rozaban sus desnudos brazos y hombros. Eugene junto a ella la animaba.

"Es tu noche..." dijo en una suspiro. "Ella está ahí... Sólo respira"

La doble puerta se abrió y un grupo de tres chicos salieron. Ellos la miraron de abajo hacia arriba y luego otra vez abajo, apreciativamente y sonrieron. ¡Hombres! Sheena echó chispas.

"¿Por qué no tomas una foto…" les dijo groseramente mientras volteaba a verlos de frente "… y te tardas muuucho?" luego se volvió hacia Eugene que ya estaba en la sala con una sonrisa inmensa y dos pulgares hacia arriba. "¡No puedo creer que acabo de hacer eso!" dijo a él, entusiasmada.

"Vamos, Sheen", dijo feliz mientras discretamente señalaba el rincón más alejado de la sala "Vamos a divertirnos"

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!

No poseo ninguna otra MR mencionada aquí o en otra parte de la historia. Poseo sólo la trama y los Personajes Originales.

Gracias por leer y mil gracias a quienes revisan. Ustedes hacen mi día.

Una nota. Me he dado cuenta de que no serán treinta y cinco capítulos, sino alrededor de cuarenta y muchos. Yo había pensado que los capítulos cortos como este se agruparían pero es imposible, ya que no son adyacentes y no voy a cambiar el estilo de la historia sólo para que quede debajo de los cuarenta capítulos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los que vienen son de este tamaño, excepto aquellos en el final. Les dejaré saber cuándo el final se acerque.

Nos vemos

Publicado: 9 de diciembre de 2012 en inglés.

El 21 de febrero de 2013 en español.


	28. Chapter 28

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 28  
Ella, Tú, Yo, Él, Su Esposa y Todos Los Demás**

* * *

Discreción recomendada por temas de adultos en este capítulo.

* * *

Bob Pataki pasó la mayor parte del día en Jersey City supervisando la tienda. No era usual que se quedara todo el día allí. De hecho, él no solía estar allí más que unas pocas horas al mes, pero como Helga mencionó que le gustaría ir a ver a la tienda por su cuenta, el patriarca decidió que sería él quien haría la visita. Helga había estado en Manhattan la semana pasada y todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la Oficina Central en Hillwood.

La tienda en Jersey estaba en buena forma. No aviso de antemano que estaría haciendo una visita y encontró todo funcionando de la manera esperada. Una preocupación menos. La razón por la que se quedó en la tienda hasta después del almuerzo era para evitar el imposible tráfico y no porque hubiera problemas. Eran como las tres de la tarde cuando decidió salir y tomar la ruta del Puente de Manhattan en lugar de la del túnel que estaba cerrada. Tenía la esperanza de estar en Hillwood en treinta, cuarenta minutos si la suerte estaba de su lado.

Había estado pensando en la proposición de Helga. Ella comentó que deberían pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de contratar a un CEO. '_No estoy diciendo que ya ahorita, Bob. Estoy segura de que vamos seguir trabajando bien durante un tiempo, pero habrá cuatro tiendas el próximo año y probablemente más después. Necesitarás ayuda y yo quiero explorar el mundo antes de venir a hacerme cargo de todo. Sabes que yo quiero conocer el círculo editorial y... los negocios... diablos, tal vez incluso la política... El mundo es tan diverso y está justo allí, listo para mí... Además, necesitamos sangre nueva y fresca aquí. Alguien de afuera, alguien joven, que llegue a amar la compañía y se comprometa a trabajar duro para dar resultados...'  
_  
_"¿Qué tal si lo vemos seriamente el próximo año, eh?"_ Ella había terminado al ver su reacción. Él la había desestimado con un gruñido. En primer lugar, el lugar debía ser manejado por un Pataki, nadie más. Y en segundo lugar, a él no le gustaba nadita que ella quisiera salir a conocer el mundo antes de volver para asentarse en Hillwood para siempre. _¡Qué falta de experiencia ni qué ocho cuartos!_ Bob soltó un bufido. Manejar el emporio le proporcionaría suficiente experiencia para toda la vida y él era un ejemplo vivo. ¡Bob Pataki se hizo a sí mismo! En su época no había tal cosa como salir a conocer el mundo y adquirir experiencia.

Bob puso mala cara recordándolo cuando tomó la Centre Street. Sabía que entre más minimizara sus ideas, más terca ella se pondría. Después de unos minutos tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que su resolución había cambiado después de consultarlo con la almohada; era sólo el hábito de acallar... Tal vez ella tenía razón... suspiró... lo bueno era que incluso ella admitía que la decisión no se tomaría de inmediato. Ya habría tiempo para ver cómo funcionaban las cosas cuando ella volviera a la escuela y cuando las nuevas tiendas estuvieran en plena operación. En este momento había cosas más urgentes que atender.

* * *

_"Deberías ser más cuidadoso"_ las últimas palabras dichas por Miriam esta mañana todavía resonaban en su mente mientras se dirigía hacia la tienda, una hora más tarde y ya en Hillwood. _"Si tu cosa se sabe entonces todo lo demás se va a saber y nos meterán a todos en problemas. Ella, tú, yo, él, su esposa..."_ Miriam se detuvo _"... y no sé cómo vamos a enfrentar entonces a las chicas. A fin de cuentas si estamos viviendo esta manera..." _subrayó _"es sólo por ellas "_

"Es sólo por mi chiquita, Miriam" repitió mientras giraba el volante a la derecha. _"Olga es harina de otro costal. Ella tiene Roger y él es su familia ahora. Si ella... '  
_  
_"Bueno, esta harina de otro costal está necesitando tu ayuda de nuevo. Te llamó anoche cuando ya estabas dormido." _ los pálidos ojos azules de Miriam se estaban burlando de él_. 'Tú la malcriaste, ahora tú lidia con ella"  
_  
"Ya no hay dinero para sus caprichos" dijo de mal modo "Se lo dije la última vez que vino"

"Entonces tal vez deberías decírselo otra vez" dijo su esposa tranquilamente mientras iba a tomar su bolso del gancho junto a la puerta de entrada.

"_Todo nuestro dinero se está invirtiendo en las tiendas, tú lo sabes y ella lo sabe"_

"B... ella todavía tiene la ilusión..."

_"¿Cuál ilusión?"_ dijo burlón _"¿Ilusión de qué exactamente, Miriam?"_ Bob gruñó. _"La ilusión de recibir como compensación un montón de vestidos usados que luego le pasa a Helga?"_ Miriam hizo una mueca. Sabía que aún hoy en día, era difícil para ella negarle algo a su hija mayor. "_No tengo dinero para eso"_ Bob dijo tajante.

_"Tal vez deberías... "  
_  
_"¡No! No hay dinero para ella ahora"_ Miriam estaba a punto de insistir cuando él soltó. _"¿Tienes tú dinero extra para ella? Yo no lo tengo. Tal vez podrías pedirle a ese amigo tuyo..."  
_  
_"¡Maldita sea, Bob!" _Miriam se volvió furiosa. _Tal vez si dejaras patrocinar esa campaña..."_

* * *

Bob maldijo en voz alta mientras se metía al estacionamiento de Pataki Electronics. Miriam sabía perfectamente que él no era ningún patrocinador de ninguna campaña. Su dinero estaba comprometido con el emporio. Su tiempo, sin embargo era suyo y sólo suyo para hacer lo que se le...

Bob palideció al ver a la mujer que entraba a su tienda en el momento en que se detuvo en su reservado y apagó el motor de su camioneta. No la había visto en años. Ella se veía casi igual incluso después de todos estos años. La acompañaba una chica joven, un adolescente en realidad, probablemente su hija.

Salió de su coche y entró en la tienda esperando pasar desapercibido para la psicóloga. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Alegría...?

"Sr. Pataki" se volvió a la voz del gerente, ignorando premeditadamente la reacción de la mujer. El hombre llamó su atención sobre un problema que tenía con un proveedor y Bob lo siguió a su oficina todo el tiempo fingiendo ignorar la presencia de la profesionista. Todavía le temía alguna manera. Su presencia le daba escalofríos y agitaba malos recuerdos. Recuerdos de un tiempo pasado que no quería recordar, probablemente los días más oscuros de su vida.

"Papá" la voz de Helga le hizo parar en seco. Ella salía de su oficina y los siguió a la del gerente para preguntarle de su experiencia en Jersey.

"Perfecto." dijo "Todo funcionando con la precisión de maquinaria alemana." dijo secamente mientras Helga le llenaba con los detalles de las transferencias bancarias del día. Ella los dejó solos después de eso y fue a la sala de exhibición donde probablemente vería a su amiga, psicóloga o como quiera que la llamara hoy en día.

Bob escuchó al gerente y después de arreglar el problema fue a la Sala de Juntas de arriba. El lugar tenía un ventanal con cristal de una sola vista al showroom de la planta baja. Cuando llegó se fue derecho a buscar a Helga. Como era de esperar, ya estaba acompañando a su consejera quien parecía estar buscando una laptop. Sabía que Helga usaría su autoridad para conseguirle una súper oferta especial a la mujer. Por supuesto que no le importaba. Helga tenía el corazón de una fría empresaria la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía una debilidad por sus amigos o personas con necesidades especiales. No había ningún riesgo que pudiera estar dando todo a la caridad algún día, como sería el caso con Olga. Y la doctora Felicidad… ahí estaba... La Dra. Bliss merecía tener una laptop gratis y aún más... Era gracias a ella que los Pataki eran la familia que era. Tal vez no fueran una familia perfecta, pero sí una integrada sin lugar a dudas y eso era lo que importaba.

Todo había ocurrido hacía años; hacía varios años. Cuántos Bob no quería recordar. Había sucedido temprano una tarde. La mujer había entrado en la tienda sin aliento y casi gritando para llamar su atención. Afortunadamente, el establecimiento estaba vacío y el único empleado estaba en su hora libre.

Bob había tratado de tranquilizarla no con buenos modos, y por supuesto, la mujer no se callaba, sino todo lo contrario. Después de algún tiempo de oírla diciendo lo que él creía que eran incoherencias, ella le pidió que cerrara la tienda a la vista de que venían entrando clientes al estacionamiento. Ella corrió a esconderse detrás de una pared. Nadie debería verla aquí. Bob obedeció de mala gana sólo porque entre su loca matraca ella mencionó el nombre de su hija.

Cuando regresó, la psiquiatra estaba ligeramente más tranquila y entonces le hizo saber la situación. Ella era la psicóloga de Helga y la chica acababa de ir a visitarla por su acostumbrada visita quincenal. Pero sucedió como era justo antes del inicio del año escolar, la superintendente del distrito estaba allí para juzgar el trabajo realizado el año anterior y esbozar el plan del siguiente año cuando Helga fue anunciada. La mujer decidió permanecer oculta en vista de su inacabado trabajo.

Dado que la visitante era también psicóloga la doctora Bliss daba por hecho que era consciente de que la relación médico-paciente era privada y que aunque escuchara algo no debería involucrarse. Bueno, la mujer estaba más que sorprendida al escuchar a Helga hablar de su situación familiar y por el hecho de que _'iba a salir a explorar el mundo para encontrar el amor'_ porque entendía que pasar diez años enamorada del mismo chico no era saludable. No es necesario decir que la burocrata estaba alarmada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, no. Bob se dio cuenta entonces de que Bliss era en realidad la confidente de Helga, no sólo la persona a quien se veía obligada a ver. Fue entonces cuando fue confrontado con el tamaño de su negligencia hacia su niña. Bob sabía que no se había preocupado por su hija menor lo suficiente. Era cierto que él veía que se cubrieran sus necesidades básicas y que el hogar estuviera bien provisto y hasta extendía para ella una mesada para sus gastos personales, pero él no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto su incapacidad y la de Miriam habían dañado a la chica. Escuchar a la Dra. Bliss enumerar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Helga los hacía ver como si fueran terribles padres. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Cuando él negó que tal situación pudiera estar desarrollándose bajo su techo, la Dra. Bliss enumeró aún más argumentos probar su punto. La comprensión de lo que su hija había estado viviendo: el que fuera abusona, su incapacidad para relacionarse con el resto de la gente de una manera saludable, las obsesiones y compulsiones de que era víctima, el poco respeto que mostraba a sus padres y el sufrimiento que le había causado el saber que ella nunca sería tan amada como su hermana; además la forma en que sentía y expresaba el amor... todo... todo lo que era su vida cayó sobre él con la inmensidad de una tonelada de ladrillos. Sudó frío. ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Hasta dónde iba a tolerar la dejadez de Miriam? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su hija?

Bob le preguntó a la doctora por qué había tardado tanto tiempo para informarles acerca de todo eso y ella se defendió declarando que ella los había llamado a su oficina varias veces, pero nunca aparecieron; que había enviado citaciones, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Hasta ahí era a donde ella como psicóloga del distrito podría llegar y antes de que él comenzara a vociferar otra vez, ella le interrumpió para hacerle saber la causa real de su visita.

_"No sé si se ha dado cuenta de que Helga ya no es una niña..."_

_"Por supuesto que es una niñita. Todavía se ensucia toda la cara cada vez que comemos..." _ La Dra. Bliss tenía una mirada dura cuando él la miró.

_"Usted puede pensar lo que quiera, pero la realidad es otra. La realidad es que algunos hombres por ahí han dado cuenta de que se ha convertido una jovencita atractiva, Sr. Pataki. Una jovencita atractiva negligentemente atendida en su casa y quien como la mayoría de los adolescentes, está hambrienta de aceptación, amor y afecto. Hay gente ahí fuera que ya se fijó en ella y ya ha tratado de acercarse a ella. Ella me lo dijo. Hombres mayores, Sr. Pataki... Mi jefa ya ha tomado nota de todo y está a punto de informar a Servicios Sociales sobre su situación..."_

El resto de sus palabras lo perseguiría durante los días y semanas que siguieron. Se fue directamente a su casa y llevó a su familia de vacaciones. _"...Le recomiendo llevarse a su familia de inmediato, hay que mantenerse alejado por lo menos hasta que empiecen las clases otra vez en septiembre, cuando la gente en las oficinas del gobierno se llena de trabajo... También le recomiendo que le demuestre a Helga cuánto la quiere y se preocupa por ella y... "  
_  
No había necesidad de más. Él no necesitaba que le dijeran lo mucho que amaba a su hija, lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. Recordando su carita le hacía hervir la sangre la idea de que alguien tratara de aprovecharse de ella; de su inocencia y de su soledad. Ningún hombre debía hacer eso a la hija de otro hombre; tenía que ser un animal para hacer eso. Bob se volvió paranoico. ¿Quién podría ser el animal persiguiéndola? Todo el mundo parecía ser un sospechoso. ¿El hombre que vendía helados? ¿El conductor del autobús? ¿El cajero de tienda de conveniencia? ¿El encargado de la tienda de videojuegos? ¿Uno de esos maleantes que siempre estaban en las esquinas? ¡Esos eran vendedores de drogas, por Dios!

¡Oh, Dios! Era terrible. Bob pasó de un padre irresponsable a un paranoico en lo que duró el viaje a su casa. Helga era su niñita y juraba por Dios que iba a estar a salvo y que iba a ser feliz. Pero decirlo resultaba ser mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Helga era un hueso duro de roer. Ella era desconfiada y recelosa y no quería irse de vacaciones ni le gustaba su cercanía ni su atención. Después de un tiempo y de varias peleas se decidió dejarla en paz. Se aseguró, sin embargo de proveerla bien y le hizo saber que estaba orgulloso de ella cada vez que venía con ideas o proyectos en los que estaba trabajando y en general en hacerle saber que la amaba como ella era y sobre todo, de estar enterado de dónde estaba ella todo el tiempo, sólo por precaución. Él incluso fue tan lejos como pedirle a los pocos amigos del barrio en quienes confiaba que le ayudaran a mantener un ojo en ella.

Bob mantuvo un estrecho contacto con la psicóloga durante la duración de su viaje a Canadá y al volver se encontró con una carta de Servicios Sociales. Miriam, quien se convirtió en la madre responsable que debió siempre haber sido gracias a este asunto, y Bob enfrentaron todo como una familia fuerte y unida. Habían contratado a un abogado recomendado por la misma doctora para que les ayudara a salir libres de cargos y con la reputación intacta después de la dura experiencia. El asunto terminó con una reprimenda suave y con una estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos que terminó en menos de un año. Helga nunca se enteró.

Ella continuó con su vida y Bob observó cómo se convirtió en un ser humano más feliz. Todavía era desconfiada siempre y Bob a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a dejar eso atrás. _"Hay marcas que quedan para siempre"_ había dicho la doctora. También era difícil para ella mostrar sus sentimientos, Bob se dio cuenta. Había poca gente cuya cercanía toleraba. Gerry era una de esas pocas personas, junto con Phoebe y ese otro chico. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaban a este jovencito. Además, y de acuerdo con Helga, Gerry era inteligente, realista y muy organizado en su trabajo. Luego estaba también este chico, el nieto de Phil. Helga tenía predilección por él, pero él parecía no tenía ningún interés en ella, el muy idiota. Él era diferente, del tipo romántico e idealista que vivía en un universo lleno de conejitos peludos y Bob no estaba seguro de si esa era una buena cualidad, ¿o era cantidad?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Helga yendo al fondo del cuarto a abrir su bolso y sacar unos papeles.

"¿Tu amiga sigue aquí?" él observó cómo buscaba algo en los papeles y luego volvió a verlo desinteresadamente.

"Mmmhmm... No, ya se fue."

"¿Encontró lo que buscaba?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Somos los Pataki. Aquí encuentras todo lo que necesitas" sonrió repitiendo su lema y volviéndose a verlo con más atención.

"¿Imagino que le diste un buen descuento?"

"Sí... el especial..." se mordió el labio "Ella ha hecho mucho por mí, papá..."

"No tienes que explicarlo, hija" sonrió y se volvió a ver el reloj "¿Te estás yendo ya?"

"No. Me dirigía a la oficina del contador. Necesito de revisar los saldos después de este odioso día de pago"

"¡Santo Dios!" Bob exclamó: "¿Me dijiste que el constructor espera que el dinero esta semana?"

"No. Recuerda que le pedí que mostrara avances concretos antes de que le soltáramos más dinero." él asintió "Creo que tenemos una semana o semana y media antes de eso"

"Mantente firme, Helga. No dejes que se tome libertades."

"Tranquilo, Bob. Ya me llaman 'La Perra'" esbozó una sonrisa "El hombre siempre me pregunta cuándo vas ir tú. Se ve que preferiría tratar contigo."

"Dile que puede que me espere sentado. No voy a ir a verlo pronto." Bob se jactó; luego recordó otro asunto "¿Pudiste hablar con el proveedor de Motorola?"

"Sí" su sonrisa se volvió más grande "Va a llenar el stock de las dos tiendas. Cincuenta por ciento estara libre de cargos y el cincuenta por ciento a consignación" levantó sus cejas "También me regaló las dos radios que le pedí" después de empujar los papeles de nuevo en su bolso, se enderezó y se acercó a él. "¿Cómo lo ves, eh?"

"No esperaba nada menos de ti" Bob tomó un asiento "Creo que a tus amigos les encanta tenerte cerca."

"Yo no estoy tan segura de eso..." ella rió con desenvoltura "A veces pienso que compro su lealtad con... _¡HEY!"_

Bob rió para disimular su nerviosismo. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había sido juguetón con Helga y para ser honesto, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, tiesa. Bob pasó un brazo detrás de la espalda para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

"Estoy seguro de que realmente te quieren... ¿quién podría no quererte?" le dijo, tomando un mechón de su cabello ahora más radiante y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

"Papá..." ella gorjeó nerviosamente.

Bob apoyó la frente contra su sien y habló antes de que su tensión lo paralizara. "No recuerdo la última vez que te sentaste en mi regazo"

"Yo tampoco" ella gimió, todavía tensa "Estaba tratando de sacarte algo, eso es seguro."

"Si. Probablemente dinero para financiar algunos de esos trucos tuyos, ¿no?" ella asintió con la cabeza, riéndose otra vez "¿Sabes que te amo, verdad Helga?" dijo de repente, besando su sien.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después de un momento aún más tenso, ella finalmente habló.

"Lo sé."

"Nunca lo dudes" Helga se volvió a verlo con una cara seria y con ojos recelosos; ella siempre tenía la mirada recelosa. "Por sobre todas las cosas, nunca olvides que te amo... Y que tu madre también te ama."

Ella asintió de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en los suyos. "Lo sé" dijo aspirando profundamente y luego echó sus largos y delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello "Yo también te amo, papá" y lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla antes de esconder el rostro en su cuello.

Bob soltó una risita mientras luchaba para detener las bobas lágrimas que amenazaban con dejar sus ojos. Él la abrazó con fuerza, saboreando el momento. Sabía que no iba a ser eterno. Por lo pronto, ella era su niña y estaba en sus brazos y todo parecía estar bien.

"Ya fue suficiente… no te me pongas cursi." dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás "Y no te quedes ahí sentadito. Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer."

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold! o cualquier otro TM mencionados aquí. Poseo sólo los OC y la trama.

Gracias por leer y gracias dobles a los quienes dejan reviews.

Publicado originalmente el 11 de diciembre 2012.

En español 22 de febrero de 2013.


	29. Chapter 29

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**Capítulo 29**

**Día de Hágalo Usted Mismo **

* * *

"Le agradezco de nuevo, Mr. Potts…"

"Llamame Ernie, linda"

"Bien. Gracias Ernie" dobló con gracia sus rodillas y sin dejar de sonreír se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Desde ahí se volvió para volver a sonreír al grupo de tres hombres y un jovencito que no dejaban de mirarla antes de desaparecer de su vista. Lila ya estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de atención.

¡Dios, hacía un calor terrible! La joven usó las fotos aún sin firmar que aún estaban en su mano para abanicarse un poco de aire y aliviar la sofocación. ¿Cómo es que Rhonda y las demás chicas lo soportaban? Entendía que era imposible mantener el clima encendido en toda la casa con tanta gente entrando y saliendo pero debería haber aunque fuera un cuarto con el clima encendido en donde fuera posible refrescarse un rato.

Se dirigió al área de trabajo de la segunda planta otra vez. Era el segundo de los cuartos que estaba siendo arreglando. Había algo acerca de Sid que le llamaba la atención; el chico se veía más guapo cuando estaba con ropa de trabajo y todo sudado, sucio y empolvado que cuando se arreglaba para salir. Lila lo observaba despistadamente mientras fingía que le interesaba lo que Harold decía. El cuarto ya estaba casi listo. Ya habían cambiado toda la instalación eléctrica y habían reparado las maderas del suelo y los paneles de las paredes. Estaban haciendo el terminado con yeso de la falsa chimenea y Patty y Eugene ya incluso estaban empezando a pintar las dos paredes que estaban listas.

"Por favor pásame ese rodillo, Lila" Patty le pidió. La chica obedeció yendo hasta el rincón cerca de donde se encontraba Sid y asegurándose de llevar a cabo un buen _bend and snap _antes de regresar caminando con estudiados, pequeños y justificados pasos gracias que el piso estaba lleno de materiales y obstáculos. Al llegar junto a Patty, la chica tenía una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

"¿A quién iba dirigida…?" le preguntó en voz bajísima "¿a Sid o a su ayudante?"

"Sid… ¿se dio cuenta?" Patty confirmó su suposición con un rodar de sus ojos. Lila fue hacia la puerta donde hizo lo suyo otra vez. Se apoyó en el marco al tiempo que se volvía, sonreía y abanicaba sus pestañas un par de veces a la vez que sonreía a Sid. El chico la miró desde su rincón y sonrió. _¡Listo!_ Lila pensó en lo que se dirigía al otro cuarto. _Este arroz ya se coció._

Llegando a la otra habitación, la primera en que empezaron a trabajar, la pelirroja se encontró con Nadine y Sheena dando los toques finales a la ahora renovada recamara. La cama matrimonial estaba en un rincón. La cubría un bonito y veraniego cubrecama en tonos lavanda y verde que hacía juego con las cortinas. A un lado estaba un escritorio de buen tamaño y el closet. En el otro extremo una mesa, un par de sillas, un frigobar y una estufilla encima del gabinete de la mini cocina. Lila contuvo su aliento. El cuarto se veía tan diferente de cuando ella y su padre se hospedaron aquí hacía algunos años, durante aquel tiempo en que aún se las veían difíciles y los abuelos de Arnold les ofrecieron el cuarto más barato de su casa de huéspedes casi gratis sólo por ser la novia de su nieto.

Arnold siempre había sido generoso para con ellos. Gracias a Dios los tiempos de necesidad eran cosa del pasado y ahora su padre era el trabajador de confianza de su jefe; un agradable hombre que tenía una mueblería en el centro y a ella no le faltaba trabajo tanto presentaciones públicas, contratos publicitarios así como en el noticiero del canal.

Lila alabó el trabajo de las chicas y las ayudó con la bolsa de basura en lo que ellas tomaban los utensilios de limpieza para llevarlos al otro cuarto. La bolsa estaba casi llena por lo que decidió que era mejor sacarla al patio. En el camino se encontró a algunos chicos trabajando todavía en las escaleras, ya que la balaustrada estaba siendo cambiada. Al salir al patio vio que la mayoría de los huéspedes y ex huéspedes se encontraban allí, trabajando en el jardín o reinstalando la cerca mientras aún había luz. Habían sido contagiados de las ganas de trabajar por los jóvenes convocados por Sid y Rhonda.

Decidió quedarse allí por un rato, ayudando a acercarles las herramientas y llevando bebidas a los que estaban más entretenidos. Sonrió al acercarse a la Sra. Brown y ofrecerle un vaso de limonada.

"¿Es de la que tiene endulzante light, muchacha?" siempre le sorprendía como las señoras mayores tenían una voz tan potente teniendo una complexión aparentemente tan frágil.

"Por supuesto, Sra. Brown" le respondió con su más dulce voz "es la de tapa azul como ya me dijo hace rato"

"Mmm" la mujer gruñó antes de beber. Lila sonrió al notar que la mujer ya se estaba suavizando. Siempre lo hacían. La Sra. Brown era de esa clase de ancianas que solían quejarse ante el canal por tener una jovencita _descarada y escasamente vestida_ para dar la nota del clima. El año pasado incluso habían organizado una manifestación afuera del edificio para protestar contra ella. Lila sonrió. Ahora formaban parte de su grupo de fans.

"¿Así está bien o le gustaría que le pusiera más hielo?" le preguntó a la anciana una vez que bebió un segundo trago y se disponía a continuar podando los setos "¿o que le trajera un snack, un sándwich estaría bien?" la mujer se incorporó sonriendo.

"De doble queso, de los que hizo el señor Huynh, no de los de frambuesa de Gertie" sonrió con travesura.

"En un segundo" ella le correspondió, haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de ir a buscarlo. Para Lila Sawyer no era complicado conseguir uno de los sándwiches más buscados de la tarde. Un par de minutos más tarde regresaba con la señora Brown. Para cuando la dejó finalmente la mujer la adoraba. Lila sonrió complacida una vez más. No importaba lo que los amargados dijeran; a ella le gustaba gustarle a la gente.

* * *

Lila había llegado poco después de mediodía (después de su grabar su participación para el noticiero nocturno) a sumarse a la convocatoria lanzada por Rhonda para pasar una tarde de domingo haciendo arreglos en la casa de Arnold. El rubio era muy querido y todos estaban oh tan pero tan felices de poder ayudar. Algunos no pudieron venir pero hicieron llegar su ayuda de alguna forma u otra. Otros llegarían más tarde o se irían temprano. Lila se dio cuenta de que el tiempo volaba cuando estabas divirtiéndote. Se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba más de seis horas yendo de un lugar a otro ayudando en lo que se necesitara. No había duda porque sus pies estaban matándola. Entró al baño para mover los dedos de sus pies y refrescar su cara. No había excusa para no lucir fresca como una lechuga.

Decidió entonces ir a la cochera. Era ahí donde se escuchaba que estaba el mejor ambiente. Cuando entró a la pieza se alegró de haber traído con ella un six pack de cervezas. Su presencia fue tan bien recibida que decidió ir por más; parecía como si los pobres chicos estuvieran en el desierto. Park la acompañó de regreso al patio para traer además refrescos.

"¿Así que ya todos ustedes terminaron sus tareas?" preguntó.

"Creo que sí. Sid ya sólo está recogiendo su herramienta y limpiando el lugar. Una vez que terminen de pintar estará listo.

"La casa se ve muy diferente"

"Sí. Es increíble lo que podemos lograr cuando nos lo proponemos. Me da gusto por Arnold"

"A mí también. Bueno… y no olvides que fue idea de Sid y Rhonda…"

"Y la planificación de Phoebe…"

* * *

Para cuando regresaron a la cochera, la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban allí. Rhonda y Phoebe llegaron detrás de ellos; Phoebe sosteniendo su chart enfrente de ella mientras hablaba haciendo un recuento de los detalles del día.

"… así que los huéspedes siguen trabajando en el jardín y patio trasero; Ernie, Antonio y Tony Jr. en la cerca. El Sr. Huynh, Phil, Kate y Gertie en la cocina. Stinky, Joey y su grupo acaban de terminar su trabajo en la escalera…" Phoebe siguió. Enumerando grupos y tareas.

Lila vio que Rhonda se acercaba a Sid quien finalmente se unió al grupo y hacían un recuento de los materiales gastados y las cosas que no se usaron. Sid le lanzó una media sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron a la que Lila le correspondió barriéndolo con los ojos de arriba abajo. Sonrió para sí mientras salía de ese cuarto, y se dirigía a la cocina para hablar un poco con Gertie. Hacía años no veía a la abuela de Arnold pero al llegar a la habitación citada no la vio por ningún lado; sólo estaban el Sr. Huynh y Kate cocinando, por lo que pasó de largo rumbo a la puerta principal que estaba entreabierta.

Un poco de aire fresco le caería bien, pensó la chica pelirroja, pero apenas saliendo se encontró cara a cara con un inquieto Arnold. Se había cruzado apenas unas pocas veces durante el transcurso del día. Arnold estaba más despeinado que de costumbre. Lila hizo una mueca. Los viejos jeans desgarrados que vestía estaban manchados de pintura al igual que su camisa clara a cuadros. El chico tiró al suelo algo y lo cubrió con la suela de su zapato.

"No sabía que fumaras, Arnold" dijo con su sonsonete aprendido. "Eso sí que es una sorpresa" parpadeó.

El chico sonrió apenado y pateó la colilla de cigarro hasta media calle. "Muy de vez en cuando" volvió a sonreír "tanta actividad me pone nervioso" volteó a la esquina ante el ruido de un coche pasando. Un auto café pasó de largo y Arnold regresó su mirada a ella "Que gusto que hayas podido venir, Lila"

"No tienes por qué agradecerme, Arnold. Estoy muy, pero muy feliz de haber venido."

"Vi varias fotografías autografiadas tuyas por ahí." Soltó una risita "Ten cuidado porque los huéspedes se pueden aprovechar de ti"

Ella rió de buena gana. "No te pongas celoso, Arnold" soltó otra risita mientras veía a Arnold fruncir el ceño "Unas cuantas fotos no son gran problema y Ernie es un gran tipo" vaciló recordando algo "A Tony Jr., sin embargo, si tuve que pedirle que mantuviera sus manos quietas"

Arnold ahora si soltó una carcajada. Su cabeza se volvió como látigo al sonido de otro carro pasando por la esquina opuesta. "Hay que tener cuidado con Tony" advirtió "… es un jovencito muy despierto y creo que te has convertido en su obsesión últimamente. Tiene un poster tuyo detrás de su puerta"

"Así que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad."

"Yep. ¡Por supuesto que no!" Arnold se volvió de nuevo cuando una camioneta Ford entró a la calle y se detuvo frente a ellos preguntando por una dirección. Arnold contestó y Lila abanicó su mano para saludar a la chica que iba conduciendo quien parpadeo al avanzar, probablemente porque la reconoció.

La hija de la Sra. Brown llegó en ese momento y se detuvo para saludarlos. Lila no la recordaba bien. Las últimas veces que vino a la casa de huéspedes, aproximadamente tres años atrás, ellas eran recién llegadas y la pelirroja no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlas bien en ese entonces. La mujer se veía muy agradable y nada problemática, muy diferente a su madre. Lila platicó de buena gana con ella mientras Arnold medio las escuchaba porque su atención ocupada con cada auto que pasaba por un lado u otro de la calle.

Lila acompañó a Annie hasta dentro de la casa y la llevó con su madre quien aún estaba en el patio pero ya no trabajando porque estaba oscureciendo. Se quedó platicando con ellas unos minutos mientras apreciaba el trabajo hecho en el jardín. La Sra. Brown parecía muy ufana del suyo y Lila lo alabó con mucho énfasis, tanto que la mujer incluso le pidió que se sentara a su lado cuando fuera hora de cenar a lo que Lila por supuesto que aceptó encantada.

La chica hizo balancear el cabello en su espalda al darse la vuelta y salir para volver a reunirse con Arnold en la entrada. El chico caminaba arriba y abajo en la banqueta mientras hablaba por teléfono. La coqueta chica lo observó mientras estaba de espadas a ella. Arnold había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que salieron. Era definitivamente más alto ahora y estaba más bien formado. Los viejos jeans que vestía se ajustaban como guante a sus estrechas caderas. La camiseta le quedaba muy suelta pero no ocultaba los músculos de sus brazos y de su espalda. No eran enormes músculos, gracias a dios. Los hombres no podían ni moverse con ellos; sino moderados y bien formados. Mientras se reía, el rubio se pasaba la mano por detrás del cuello, del modo que hacía cuando estaba apenado… o nervioso… o mintiendo. Cuál sería la situación ahora, Lila se preguntó. Decidió acercarse a él para descubrirlo.

"…por supuesto que me gustaría…no… sí, tú lo sabes…no tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con ella? Ni siquiera está aquí…Mira, la casa está siendo remodelada y no hay cuartos vacíos, además empiezo a trabajar mañana y… ¿Mi cuarto?" el chico casi se ahogó "…porque para empezar no creo que sea un buen momento para que dejes a tus hermanos solos. Tú actúas como una barrera allí… ¿sabes qué? Tengo que irme. Hablamos luego." Y con eso, el rubio cortó inmediatamente. Lila no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Sabía con quién hablaba_. Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso._

"Arnold…" El chico se volvió sorprendido antes de que pudiera darle un buen vistazo al vehículo que ahora pasaba por la esquina.

"¡Lila, estabas aquí!" soltó una risita nerviosa "no te escuché llegar"

"Voy llegando apenas y me pareció que estabas preocupado. Pensé que hablabas contigo mismo; no me había dado cuenta de que estabas en el teléfono. ¿Algún problema?"

"No, no es nada" él sacudió levemente la cabeza e hizo una mueca con la boca "Lo de siempre"

"¿Una novia celosa porque pones demasiada atención a _cierto_ alguien?" Arnold dejo salir un ruidito burlón.

"_¿Dónde aprenden todas a poner el mismo berrinche?"_ dijo como citando a alguien más. "Ahora lo entiendo" se volvió a reír.

"¿Qué es lo que entiendes?" Lila decidió fastidiarlo "Entendiste la frase o la causa de nuestra molestia por no tener tu completa atención"

"Tienes mi atención ahora" dijo con voz ronca, mirándola de frente. ¡Vaya que Arnold había crecido! Ella traía casi cuatro pulgadas extra en tacones y aun así tenía que voltear hacia arriba para mirarlo.

"No es esa clase de atención a la que me refiero, además ya no me interesa. Ya no es mi problema." Dijo un poco alterada. Respiro profundo para tratar de relajarse. Hace años que esos ojos verdes no la ponían nerviosa.

"Entonces no estés abogando por alguien más. Aboga solo por ti. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a hacerlo?" _¡Vaya!_ Lila se sorprendió. _Ahora incluso tenía carácter._

"¡Otra vez con eso!" ella hizo un mohín "¿No sé por qué das consejos que tú mismo no sigues? Debería dejar de importarte lo que hacen los demás y ocuparte por una vez de hacer bien lo que sólo a ti te corresponde hacer bien"

"Vaya; ya tienes carácter. Creería que hubieras realmente cambiado si no te hubiera visto toda la tarde tratando de alegrarles el día a todo mundo" Arnold se mofó.

"Creería que tú también habrías realmente cambiado si no te viera ocultándole a tu más reciente novia acerca de lo que verdaderamente alberga tu corazón" ella también podía hacer mofa de él.

Arnold soltó un ruidito socarrón de nuevo.

"Ahora resulta que soy yo el que oculta cosas. Saliste por años conmigo y nunca fuiste sincera en tus sentimientos…" Oh-oh. Alguien estaba de malas…

"Tú tampoco lo fuiste con los tuyos"

"Yo de verdad te amaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eras lo más perfecto a lo que cualquier chico podía aspirar"

Lila se rió con tristeza

"Tal vez lo más perfecto no era lo apropiado para ti" suspiró "Al menos siempre fui sincera. Salí contigo porque eras el chico más decente de los que me prestaban atención. Eras el más bien intencionado y te lo dije en todo momento."

"Ahora usas eso en tu favor…" sacudió la cabeza "resulta que ser sincero ahora es más valioso que tener sentimientos"

"No me vengas otra vez con lo mucho que me amabas…" Lo vio hacer de nuevo esa mueca de amargura. Lo interrumpió antes de que volviera a perder su atención "y no te atrevas a volverte de nuevo. Ese que viene no es un carro rojo…"

Arnold resopló. "Por supuesto que te amaba. Nunca hubiera estado contigo de no haber sido así…"

"¿Como la última vez que estuvimos juntos, Arnold?" Lila lo interrumpió. Él siempre era _tan correcto._ Trató de reprimir la vergüenza o el dolor o lo que quiera que ese recuerdo le hiciera sentir. "Acababa de vivir una terrible experiencia y te necesitaba a ti porque siempre estuviste ahí para mí; para hacerme sentir bien cuando el mundo me trataba mal; para hacerme sentir hermosa…. Pero no era yo con quien tu querías estar, ¿verdad?"

"Escucha…"

"No te molestes en negarlo porque lo sé. Yo también he estado en esa situación. También contigo. Así que estamos a mano" se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la casa. Esperaba que en su estupefacción, Arnold la dejara en paz pero se equivocaba.

"Te he pedido disculpas mil veces por ello" le dijo después de que la jalara de la mano y la obligara a volverse a él "Te he pedido disculpas incluso cuando no estás presente pero ¿qué caso tiene? Aun cuando me perdonaras eso no hará que deje de sentirme culpable por ese día" su voz sonaba apenada… y avergonzada… De verdad lo sentía. Lila respiró hondo.

"Vamos… dejémoslo en el pasado. Ya te perdoné hace mucho tiempo."

Arnold le agradeció con una sonrisa triste. Lila no pudo evitar sentir ternura al verlo. Arnold siempre parecía un pequeñín perdido cuando estaba triste y siempre la movía a tratar de ayudarlo; a tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor. A fin de cuentas, había algunas cosas que aún compartían. No tener una madre amorosa era una de ellas.

"Ven aquí." lo jaló de la mano "Es una estupidez pelear por tonterías que ya no nos interesan"

"Tienes razón, Lila. Lo sient…"

"¡Shhhh, Shhhh! ¡A callar!" ella lo abrazó. "Yo también lo siento y es la última vez que vamos a hablar de ello." El chico hizo el intento de soltarse inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de otro coche entrando en la calle "No es rojo" volvió a repetir mientras daba palmaditas a su amplia espalda y Arnold gruño. _'Arnoldito se está poniendo más sabrosito' _pensó traviesa.

"¿Por qué insistes con el maldito carro…?" Empezó belicosamente pero luego la miró y suspiró largamente "Okay… ¿amigos entonces?" él sonrió resueltamente. La dulce pelirroja se rió al ver una gota seca de pintura en su barbilla.

"No veo porque no. Siempre hemos sido amigos, ¿no es así?" Extendió su mano para remover la mancha; Arnold se quedó inmóvil. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa al ver la cara del rubio muy cerca de la suya. ¡Oh, no; no quería empezar otra vez con Arnold! … ¡Dios! … Aunque pensándolo bien el chico estaba más guapo que nunca… Lila estaba indecisa sobre cómo actuar. Los brazos de Arnold ya la rodeaban cuando de pronto escuchó una voz decir socarronamente.

"Odio interrumpir este dulce reencuentro, pero quisiera poder entrar…"

Arnold se apartó de ella como un relámpago.

"¡Dios mío, Viniste!" Lila parpadeó una par de veces y se sostuvo de la pared para no perder el balance.

"_¡Doi!"_ la chica afirmó con ímpetu "Lo prometí, ¿no? Aunque si hubiera sabido que era esperada con tantas ansias hubiera venido más temprano" se burló; luego se puso seria de nuevo sonriéndole apenada a Lila "No te creas. Me fué imposible… aunque hubiera deseado no haber interrumpido... Señorita Perfecta" Helga le dio un rápido abrazo antes de empujarla ligeramente para poder subir los escalones de la entrada.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" Arnold estiró la mano para detenerla "No es cómo si quedara mucho por hacer…"

"No puedo quedarme…" la rubia respondió chasqueando la lengua. "Vine a disculparme" parecía verdaderamente triste "…y a dejarle esto a Sid" levantó ligeramente una bolsa de compras que llevaba "… tuve muchas entrevistas hoy y apenas voy terminando. Ya venía saliendo hacia acá cuando…" señaló débilmente hacia la calle.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Lila brincó y lanzó un gritito sin darse cuenta; entonces corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle, metros atrás, donde una imponente Grand Cherokee negra estaba estacionada. El joven que hablaba por teléfono se volvió sorprendido y Lila estuvo a un par de metros de envolverlo en sus brazos cuando un enorme bruto se atravesó a su paso, deteniéndola en seco.

"Señorita…" el tipo habló enmascarando su rudeza. Lila había chocado contra él y el tipo la sujetó para que no rebotara. Se empujó hacia atrás para verlo a la cara. Había otro hombre más allá con la mano metida peligrosamente dentro de su saco.

"Yo sólo quería saludarlo…" a Lila le tembló la voz, súbitamente asustada. El tipo que la detuvo era enorme. Su cabeza debería estar casi medio metro por encima de la de ella. Lila observó a James apurar su despedida en el teléfono antes de volverse a verla con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que perdonara inmediatamente la rudeza de sus guardaespaldas. _¡Dios, este hombre es hermoso!_

"George…" James habló con ánimo reprobatorio y a la vez divertido "No sabías cómo hacer para conseguir un abrazo de nuestra señorita del clima, ¿verdad?" James extendió ambas manos para saludarla cálidamente pero no la abrazó. Lila casi dejó salir un ligero quejido de decepción. Probablemente ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. "¡Ten cuidado, Lila! A George le cuesta mucho trabajo mantener sus manos quietas."

Al menos sabía su nombre. Ella le sonrió. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando comprendió lo que el guardaespaldas murmuró y que hizo que los tres hombres rieran con familiaridad.

"¿Por qué habría de decir algo así?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia. George y el chofer volvieron a reír. James sólo sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

"Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos…" le dijo a manera de explicación "no sé cuándo fue que nos perdimos el respeto"

"Tú eres el jefe. Vienes a Hillwood y te olvidas como comportarte. Nos pones el mal ejemplo" Dijo uno de ellos. Lila soltó una risita al ver que James se sonrojaba y les dirigía una sonrisa agraviada.

"¿Te das cuenta cuanto me respetan?" le preguntó luego a ella jovialmente.

Lila lo miró detenidamente mientras fingía que ponía en orden a los otros dos hombres y ellos sólo le seguían el juego. De verdad que era un hombre muy atractivo. No era sólo su belleza física; su porte y su manera de conducirse eran hipnóticos. El traje azul oscuro que vestía sólo realzaba su alta y gallarda figura. James dirigió su atención por un momento a su celular, que había emitido un zumbido.

La pelirroja aprovecho para observar sus facciones iluminadas por la azulosa luz del aparato, para memorizarlas. Tenía una boca pequeña y de labios delgados pero sinuosos y una nariz perfectamente recta. Casi como si hubieran sido trazadas a capricho por un competente diseñador. Sus ojos eran verdes grisáceos; levantó la vista un segundo para verla mientras seguía leyendo la iluminada pantalla de su teléfono.

Ella le sonrió. No le importaba lo que pensara. Probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención femenina. Estaba muy ocupada observando las abundantes y rizadas pestañas oscuras cuando la luz del celular se apagó. James observaba hacia la casa con mucha atención y el ceño fruncido que no se dio cuenta que la pantalla de su aparato se había bloqueado. Lila reaccionó a tiempo para escuchar lo que Arnold decía.

"…no tienes que fingir que te interesa…" su voz era forzadamente baja pero era obvio que estaba molesto. James ya había metido el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo y caminaba a grandes pasos hacia ellos. Lila lo imitó antes de que los guardaespaldas le bloquearan el paso. "… De hecho no tenías por qué venir; no necesitamos tu ayuda. Todo está hecho ya. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu inmaculada oficina a seguir ganando dinero…?"

"¿Hay algún problema?" la voz de James era hostil cuando habló. Lila se sorprendió de ver que sus agraciadas facciones se habían endurecido. Arnold retrocedió un paso al verlo y observó mientras él posó su mano en el hombro de Helga, abrazándola protectoramente. Helga se recargó contra él y negó con la cabeza, un poco alterada. El rostro de la rubia era una máscara; ni siquiera había arrugado el ceño, pero sus en sus ojos Lila detectó una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor que ya conocía y que desaparecieron para cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos.

"Me alegra que todo esté resuelto. Así no me siento culpable por no poder quedarme. Tienes razón. Tengo otras cosas que hacer." Habló con dureza; entonces puso atención a su bolsa de compras "Lila… ¿podrías hacerme el favor de entregar esto a Sid?"

"Por supuesto, Helga. Estaré más que encantada de hacerlo. ¿Qué le digo que son?"

"Él ya lo sabe" Helga sacudió su mano sin darle importancia "Sólo un par de cosas que dejó para mantenimiento" se volvió para murmurarle algo a James "…bueno chicos… yo me voy. Nos vemos luego, Lila… no te pierdas… Cabeza de Balón…"

"Arnold." la corrigió James.

"Arnold…" Helga rodó los ojos

Lila se despidió con una efusiva sonrisa mientras Arnold apenas murmuró algo cuando se dieron la vuelta. James lo había observado con aspereza pero el rubio había esquivado su mirada, probablemente avergonzado de su comportamiento… seguramente celoso. Lila levantó la vista para ver que James llevaba a Helga del brazo, formalmente, ya no abrazada y la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta. El enorme hombre cerró la puerta después de que él abordó y subió al asiento del pasajero. Esperaron a que un Charger de color gris plata que pasaba por allí los rebasara antes de arrancar.

Arnold los vio alejarse con una mirada sombría. Lila entendía hasta cierto punto lo que pasaba por la mente de este chico. Había tenido a Helga al alcance de la mano por años y ahora que ella estaba ilusionada con alguien más él decidía que la quería… y no sólo eso… se comportaba hostilmente para con ella y la maltrataba. Lila sonrió con tristeza recordando que era la manera como Helga solía conducirse cuando estuvieron en la primaria… pero incluso Helga había superado eso para cuando salió con Brian, en séptimo. Arnold era ya un adulto supuestamente sano y sin conflictos…. Arnold la tenía perdida ahora y lo sabía. No había punto de comparación entre él y James… Arnold era lindo y guapo… y gentil, pero James hacía que todos los demás hombres desaparecieran cuando él estaba presente. La pelirroja suspiró.

"Iré a dejarle esto a Sid" dijo. Arnold pareció no escucharla.

Ella entró a la casa y encontró a Sid admirando el trabajo hecho en la escalera. Ella lo llamó y fue hacia él inmediatamente, el chico ya estaba vuelto hacia ella y esperándola cuando ella llegó a su lado.

"Lila…" el joven tenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus ojos oscuros.

"Tengo esto para ti" le extendió la bolsa. Sid frunció el ceño antes de mirar dentro de la bolsa. Se congeló unos segundos antes de levantar la vista para verla; confusión y nada más había en su mirada.

"No… entiendo" metió su mano adentro de la bolsa "¿Cómo supiste…?" Lila creyó entender algo de su confusión al ver la sonrisa de deleite que curvó sus labios.

"No fui yo" le aclaró antes de que el chico la abrazara "Helga los trajo para ti"

"¿Helga? ¿Y dónde está ella?" su sonrisa se hizo más amplia a la vez que se volvía hacia el patio "¡Helga!" el chico se precipitó a la puerta de atrás. Lila tuvo que correr literalmente para detenerlo.

"Ya se fue" la pelirroja dijo mientras lo hacía volverse. "Dijo que había estado ocupada todo el día, pero como había prometido venir, así que vino. Me dejó esto en la puerta"

Lila observó mientras Sid le echaba una buena ojeada al interior de la bolsa y luego metía la mano para sacar algo. Sacó un _post it_ rosa que decía en bonita letra.

_'Hiciste tu parte Narizón. Aunque perdiste, haz de saber que yo soy una ganadora magnánima'._

"¿Por qué no me lo dio personalmente?" Sid preguntó algo descorazonado, aun sin creer lo que veía adentro de la bolsa. Lila observó el interior de la bolsa. Había tres cajas con teléfonos nuevecitos. _'Que extraño'_ ella pensó. Helga dijo que habían estado en mantenimiento.

"Creo que no tuvo oportunidad."

"¿Y por qué sería eso?"

"Arnold…" Oh-oh. Ella no era ninguna chismosa, pero por la mirada que Sid le dirigió supo que no se iba a salvar de esta.

"¿Qué hizo Arnold ahora?"

"Aún no lo sé. Todo pasó muy rápido. Un segundo yo estaba hablando con James y al siguiente me pareció que Arnold discutía con Helga… pero tal vez me equivoqué… Todos sabemos que Arnold no es así"

"¿Me estás diciendo que Arnold no le permitió a Helga quedarse?"

"Helga no podía quedarse de todos modos. Dijo que James apenas venía llegando y sus guardaespaldas dijeron que se escapó de una reunión en Manhattan para poder estar un par de horas aquí" Sin pensarlo, su mente había asociado en un segundo las cripticas palabras de los guaruras. ¡Vaya cerebrito que tenía!

"¿Pero él le dijo que se fuera?" Lila vaciló. Pensó que nunca había visto a Sid tan enojado antes "¿Él la corrió?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"¿Dónde está ese pedazo de idiota?" Lila suspiró, ¿qué caso tenía evitarlo? Arnold ya tenía un rato mereciéndoselo.

"Lo dejé en el pórtico hace unos minutos" Lila vio al joven de cabello oscuro apretar la mandíbula y dirigirse a la entrada de la casa. Vaya que todos los chicos se veían crecidos ya. La madurez les sentaba bien. Incluso Helga se veía mucho mejor; como más profesional aun cuando vestía kakis; una camiseta polo verde con el logotipo de la tienda y mocasines. "Sid…" el chico se volvió desde unos metros adelante "¿Que vas a hacer al rato?"

El chico levantó las cejas sorprendido, luego curvó sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

"Pensé que ya lo sabías… Tu y yo tenemos un cita, Srita. Sawyer"

Lila no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente cuando el chico le guiñó un ojo. Definitivamente ella los prefería jóvenes y juguetones. Suspiró.

* * *

No pose Hey Arnold!

No poseo Grand Cherokee ni cualquier otra MR mencionada aquí.

Gracias a mis lectores, dejen comentarios o no; pero especialmente a los que dejan comentarios. MarHelga, Gelygirl, Miss Cerezo, Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, letifiesta y hel201. Los veo pronto.

Written: 3/Enero/2013. Único capítulo escrito originalmente en Español.

Published: 5 enero 2013 en inglés. 25 de febrero en español.


	30. Chapter 30

**Amor Correspondido  
CAPÍTULO 30  
Y Es Cuando Se Da Cuenta…**

* * *

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres un maldito idiota o qué?"

Arnold parpadeó dos veces, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara enojada de Sid. "¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué le dijiste a Helga?" preguntó de nuevo. Sid se detuvo abruptamente, como si viniera listo para atacarlo.

Arnold se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Helga tenía otro defensor. Bueno, él no estaba de humor para tratar con más idiotas.

"Mira, Sid... Te respeto, pero, en serio, esto no es asunto tuyo."

Sid soltó una risita impaciente y lo apuntó agresivamente con su dedo índice. Arnold se mantuvo en sus trece. Incluso cuando no le gustaba la hostilidad, no lo iba a dejarle salirse con la suya.

"En realidad sí es mi asunto, ¿sabes?" el chico con delgado cabello oscuro respiró profundamente. "Mira, yo no sé qué te traes con Helga. De hecho, yo no sé qué es lo que ella se trae contigo y a decir verdad me importa un comino, pero te equivocas si crees que voy a dejar que este malentendido siga."

"¿Malentendido?" Arnold recordó que había burlado. Sid hizo otro intento por lanzarle un golpe pero se contuvo.

"No tienes que saberlo, Arnold... de hecho medio prometí que no diría nada, pero yo no soy el guardián de los secretos de nadie..." Sid lo observó atentamente y luego le soltó. "Arreglar tu casa fue idea de Helga, no mía. Fue su idea y su planificación. Fue ella incluso quien reclutó a Phoebe y a Rhonda..." su voz se perdió la agresividad pero a Arnold se le heló la sangre; sintió que una tonelada de ladrillos caía sobre él.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Lo que escuchaste!" El rostro de Sid era mortalmente serio.

"¿Estás diciendo que...?"

"No voy a repetirlo" Sid le empujó de nuevo "No importa cómo empezó todo esto, pero es debido a ella que estamos aquí hoy. Ella me pidió que te ayudara a arreglar la casa de huéspedes. Fue su idea, su planeación e incluso su dinero".

"¿Quieres decir que ..."

"¡No eres un idiota, Arnold!" su voz era severa "No sé por qué ella hace estas cosas o por qué se preocupa tanto por ti, pero esta cosa ..." señaló la casa "... es obra suya. Sería algo terrible que te dejara pensar mal de ella sólo porque... no sé... ella no está aquí esta noche".

* * *

_Ella no está aquí esta noche..._

Había recorrido lo que le parecía media ciudad sin resultados. Él acaba de ir a los paseos habituales en el viejo Hillwood: Tina Park, el muelle y ahora había estacionado el Packard a la vuelta del parque cercano a la pequeña colina. Se sentía terrible. Helga tenía su teléfono apagado y un mensaje le parecía simplemente incorrecto. Necesitaba disculparse.

Su mente repitió todo lo que Sid le dijo. _"¿Soy en serio una persona horrible?_ Sid había hablado de Helga como fuera un ángel y él fue y la trató como mierda._ ¿Es ella un ángel? ¿Es ella mi ángel? ¡Dios!_ Ella había sido el cerebro detrás de la remodelación de la pensión, pero Sid y Ronda... incluso Lila recibieron el crédito en su lugar. Ella le dio a Sid lo que él quería incluso cuando perdió la apuesta.

_'¿Cómo diablos fui a decirle eso? ¿Por qué tuve que decir que era una perra sin corazón?'_ Eso no era cierto y era tan cierto que él lo sabía incluso antes de que Sid le contara todo. _'Te has convertido en un ente materialista'_ le había soltado con reproche. Él debió haberlo sabido al ver el dolor en sus ojos. Sus entrañas se retorcieron. Vaya que dolía. Respiró profundamente y el dolor en su pecho creció hasta un nivel insoportable.

_"Culpa a los celos"._ Se excusó patéticamente. Vio el coche negro y le pegó duro. James estaba aquí. No hubo descanso en su corazón después de verlo. Se le quemó la mente, su visión se volvió roja.

_"Ella estaba con él. Ella lo eligió y me abandonó sin pensarlo dos veces"._

Arnold maldijo, incapaz de despegar este insano instinto de su ser reflexivo y consciente. James estaba allí; impecable como siempre en su traje hecho a la medida y su sonrisa perfecta y él se sintió ridículo en sus ropas sucias y su decrépito hogar. James estaba allí e incluso él hizo un esfuerzo para dejar su apretada agenda y venir a la ciudad para ver a su chica. ¡No mi chica; su chica! Arnold maldijo de nuevo. Helga no era suya, era de James. Él había ido a verla y ¿cómo diablos habría elegido a la aburrida pandilla sobre él? ¿Cómo diablos elegiría Arnold por encima de él?

Arnold se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus desgastados jeans e inhaló. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Tan pronto como Sid le dijo todo, él salió de la casa con el único propósito de encontrarla y pedirle disculpas. Lila dijo que ellos pretendían conducir sin rumbo por los alrededores o eso era lo que James le dijo a su guardaespaldas antes de subir al coche, pero no estaban en ningun lugar en que los había buscado hasta ahora. Se estaba haciendo tarde y él estaba perdiendo su tiempo aquí cuando tenía invitados todavía en la casa de huéspedes. Gerald le llamó para saber qué había pasado, pero él sólo le dijo que necesitaba hablar con Helga y que volvería pronto. "No dejes que retrasen la cena por mi culpa".

Arnold se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido estar fuera. Probablemente para esta hora estarían en su reluciente y acogedora casa de las colinas, no aquí afuera donde la gente sencilla como él solían pasar el tiempo cuando algo les turbaba. Decidió volver a su coche cuando llegó a la esquina superior de la cuadra en la que dicha plaza empezaba. Sólo había unas pocas personas haciendo ejercicio y un par de transeúntes como él. Una pareja besándose en un banco y eso era todo. Caminó por la calle casi sin iluminación, aun lamentando su estupidez cuando una figura grande y oscura adelante llamó su atención.

Entrecerró los ojos bajo la tenue luz de una de las pocas lámparas que funcionaban en el parque. ¿Era el guardaespaldas? Arnold se puso alerta. El hombre caminaba lentamente cuando entró en un punto completamente oscuro. Arnold redujo su paso también. Ellos estaban en el otro lado del parque, pero no obstante eran perceptibles desde este punto. Entonces, los vio salir de la oscuridad. Helga y James estaban avanzando sin prisa por el pavimentado andador mientras hablaban. Arnold no oía murmullos siquiera, por lo que de seguro estaban hablando realmente bajo. Iban uno al lado del otro, sin manos entrelazadas, ni abrazados ni ningún contacto en absoluto. El dato fue derecho a ese lugar en su mente donde guardaba este tipo de información. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? Observó los alrededores. Sabía que tenía que ir hacia ellos y pedir disculpas de inmediato, pero observarlos se había convertido en una especie de impropio hobby. Era más fácil saber de ellos, de su relación mediante la observación de sus acciones que hablando con ellos cara a cara porque ella se volvería sarcástica y James la viva imagen de la cortesía... bueno, tal vez después de esta noche no iba a ser tan cortés ya.

Helga hablaba, podía decirlo porque sus labios se movían mientras James caminaba y miraba hacia delante o al suelo. Un poco más tarde la situación cambió cuando él hablaba y ella asentía. Se veían relajados y cómodos mientras apenas avanzaban. George estaba a sólo unos pocos metros detrás de ellos y el otro tipo, el alto y rubio conductor permanecía en el centro de la plaza mirando a su alrededor. El coche, ahora a la vista, estaba aparcado justo debajo de uno de las pocas lámparas que no parpadean.

El chico rubio mantuvo su vista en ellos a medida que seguían avanzando. Él decidió tomar asiento en un banco con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido para los guardaespaldas. Era la parte más oscura del parque y desde este lugar se podía ver el paseo entero. Una mujer les pasó trotando por un lado y James jaló Helga pero la soltó inmediatamente después. Así que sin tocar... eso era bueno. Arnold no sabía por qué, pero se aferraba a la esperanza de que fueran sólo amigos. A que hubieran cambiado de idea y decidieran terminar lo que fuera que tuvieran y siguieran sólo siendo amigos como lo eran antes... o que cortaran su amistad para siempre. Eso sería mejor. Eso sería genial. Si sólo estas últimas semanas desaparecieran y nada hubiera cambiado... Él cerró los ojos y exhaló... Ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

A medida que ellos continuaban caminando casi sin realmente avanzar, Arnold recordó que su abuelo parecía triste cuando había preguntado temprano '¿La Pataki no va a venir? Gerald fue el que le respondió que estaría retrasada. Phil parecía tan decaído como él mismo cuando él lo supo. A Arnold no le gustaba ver a su abuelo deprimido. Era como si sus casi cien años de edad le cayeran encima de repente. No servía de nada que la abuela y el Sr. Hyunh escucharon y siguieran hablando con ella; de que su ausencia era evidente. Ahora, de repente Helga era la favorita no solo de la pandilla sino incluso de la gente que él consideraba su familia porque a Suzie y a Ernie también les gustaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al andador cercano, Arnold contuvo su respiración tratando de pasar desapercibido. Helga estaba hablando de trabajo; llenando a James con detalles de lo que estaba pasando en el reino de los Pataki. Arnold sintió curiosidad. Él no sabía nada de lo que oía. Ella parecía estar quejándose de un contratista. Arnold sabía que los Patakis estaban planeando la apertura de otra tienda, pero eso era todo. Entonces James habló. Le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que estaba diciendo porque su voz era muy baja.

_"... Cada vez que hablas es una oportunidad perdida para permanecer en silencio, Helga. Ya te lo he dicho. La gente no necesita saber todo lo que está en tu mente, al menos no en los negocios; no tus proveedores y mucho menos tus clientes. Cuando protestas les haces saber tus quejas, pero allí también sus salen tus miedos a relucir. Están mezclados. La mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta, pero los que lo hacen..."  
_  
Así que no estaban hablando de su rudeza hacia ella por lo menos... ni andaban de acaramelados lo que sería peor. ¿La estaba instruyendo? Él la había corregido antes cuando ella lo llamó Cabeza de Balón. Ella lo llamó Arnold entonces, Arnold... sólo Arnold.

'¿Y qué tal si nunca me llama Cabeza de Balón otra vez?' Arnold se preocupó. Ese era su apodo para él, su particular expresión de cariño. James no tenía ningún derecho a quitársela. Se volvió hacia ellos de nuevo para aprovechar mientras sus voces le llegaran con claridad. Sí, la estaba entrenando de verdad; estaba dándole consejos para ayudarle a recordar el nombre de todos, pero también le dijo que aún podía llamarlo Señor Pantaloncitos Elegantes o Señorito Remilgado cuantas veces quisiera. Arnold se burló, molesto. '¡Vamos a ver si puede dejar de llamarme Cabeza de Balón!' murmuró, pero dándose cuenta de que sonaba como un niño chiflado a sus propios oídos.

Después de su rápida réplica. _'¿Qué clase de asesor eres si te puedo desobedecer?'_ Helga siguió hablando. Arnold la escuchó durante un rato hasta que su plática se volvió ininteligible, no sólo porque estaban saliendo de su alcance sino porque no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Él creyó entender algo, pero entonces el entendimiento le cayó encima como si lo hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

No estaba al corriente de sus asuntos ya.

Arnold parpadeó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Últimamente, las pocas veces que departían solían hablar de la pandilla y reírse de chistes estúpidos, pero no nada personal se había intercambiado entre ellos. Nada personal se había intercambiado entre ellos en años. Probablemente la última vez había sido meses atrás, cuando ella le contó que las clases de control de ira estaban funcionando muy bien en él carácter de Bob de acuerdo con Miriam, pero eso había sido allá por Navidad ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Qué le había estado sucediendo? ¿Estaba tan absorto en sus propios sentimientos que la ignoraba? ¡Ella tenía una vida, por amor de Dios! Una vida aparentemente rica que no tenía nada que ver con él. Ella no compartía su mundo con él hoy en día. _'¿No se supone que la amas, idiota? ¿No es esto de lo que el amor se trata? ¿De preocuparte por la otra persona? ¿De saberlo todo acerca de ella?'  
_  
¡Qué estúpido era! Allí estaba él, rumiando acerca de su frialdad, o de su materialismo o de su abandono de la pandilla pero era solo que ella estaba viviendo su vida, trabajando duro para el negocio familiar y siguiendo con su vida, dejándolo a él detrás; dejando su amor por él detrás. Él sabía que ella lo amaba. Estaba seguro de ello como de que el infierno ardía… si los eventos de hoy significaban algo era que ella todavía lo amaba, que todavía albergaba sentimientos hacia él, pero... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ambos pasaron tiempo en buenos términos y que se habían divertido? Esa ocasión hace unos dos meses cuando vieron 'Los Indestructibles' en su sala de estar y habían cenado pizza de champiñones y el guisado de papas de Gerald?

Recientemente no habían pasado ningún rato agradable juntos en mucho tiempo. Ella había estado apenas a medias en las reuniones donde invariablemente él la atacaba. Lo mismo ocurrió la ocasión cuando ella trajo las camisetas para la venta de donas y él la reprendió por creer que se podía intercambiar tiempo y compañía por dinero y ganando en respuesta sólo su fría mirada. Escuchó a James hablarle a él en su cabeza. _"Cada vez que hablas es una oportunidad perdida para permanecer en silencio... Cada vez que la ves es una oportunidad perdida para ser agradable"._ Corrigió su consejo.

Tenía que actuar. El rubio se dio la vuelta para ver que estaban ahora unos buenos cincuenta metros más adelante. No podía oír nada más. ¿Sería ahora un buen momento para interrumpir? Se puso de pie y dio un paso adelante cuando escuchó un pitido amortiguado seguido de una palabra en clave que hizo que los dos se detuvieran en seco. James asintió, pero Helga maldijo.

"Se acabó el tiempo" el chico de pelo _castaño_ dijo secamente. Eso, por cierto, le llegó con una inquietante claridad.

"¿Así que así está la cosa?" Helga preguntó en voz alta "Eres el jefe aquí y aun así le dejas manejar tu tiempo -nuestro tiempo- a su antojo" resopló. "Por el amor de Dios, James..."

James negó con la cabeza en lo que le preguntaba algo a George, a lo que el enorme hombre respondió de nuevo en clave. "Vamos a tomar asiento, entonces." dijo irrefutable. Arnold había llegado a la banca siguiente.

"Eres un aguafiestas, George" Helga se quejó en voz alta "Este es el único ejercicio que he podido hacer hoy"

"¿Llamas a esto ejercicio?" Incluso la voz de George era clara ahora "¡Qué vergüenza!"

"¡Ja!" Helga rió burlona "Estoy segura de que te ganaría en una carrera de cien metros cualquier día de éstos, Georgie Boy"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" el replicó divertido. "Lamentablemente, no soy dueño de mi tiempo. Nunca dejo de ser niñero así que..."

"¡Aquí vamos otra vez!" James gimió y se volvió para ver al otro tipo mientras sus compañeros todavía se atacaban el uno a la otra "¿Riesgo?" preguntó con voz cansada después de nuevo intercambio entre George y Helga.

"Set" George respondió crípticamente de nuevo. James alzó las cejas, pero tomó aire resignadamente.

"Vamos a sentarnos aquí."

"¿Me dirán algún día qué demonios significa todo eso?"

"Cuanto menos sepas, mejor" dijo James tomando la mano de Helga y tirando de ella a un asiento cercano.

"Ustedes dos me hacen sentir como si fuera una niñita" rugió ella, liberando su mano, pero siguiéndolo de todos modos.

"Ustedes dos me hacen sentir como si fuera una niñera. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí, en primer lugar?" George gruñó mientras rodeaba el árbol detrás de ellos. Helga siguió mostrando su molestia al guardaespaldas mientras que James sonrió y palmeó el espacio junto a él. Helga le obedeció de mala gana, y se sentó sobre sus talones, y luego le preguntó algo en voz baja.

James se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta a la derecha, muy probablemente para comprobar que George estuviera fuera de vista antes de volverse hacia ella. Arnold no pudo alcanzar a oír lo que él respondió. Sólo podía observarlos mientras seguían hablando. No estaba seguro de qué hacer a continuación, se reclinó en su nuevo asiento y observó cómo su conversación pronto se convirtió en susurros y como se acercaban más y más con cada intercambio hasta que James la jaló para sentarla en su regazo. Helga soltó una risita alegre. Arnold se quedó helado. Ella –de verdad- rió feliz. Soltó ese fascinante sonido con el que él mismo había sido bendecido sólo unas pocas veces en su vida. Arnold encontró difícil respirar. Vio como ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se movía para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Ahora fue James quien soltó una risa, rodeando con sus manos su cintura.

Sus ojos color esmeralda se mantuvieron pegados a la pareja. _'¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué no me largo de aquí? ¿Por qué torturarme mirándolos?' _ Se preguntó mientras veía a Helga jugando con su corbata a la vez que seguía hablando y a James mirándola absorto; mientras observaba como sus manos acariciaban la parte baja de su espalda y mientras los dos se susurraban suavemente en los labios, juguetonamente. Helga entonces tomó el rostro de James entre sus manos y acarició cada centímetro de él... sus mejillas, su mandíbula... sus labios...; el rubio quería sentir esas manos en su cara... y su tibia respiración... seduciéndolo, torturándolo suavemente, como una promesa, una promesa agonizante... hasta que sus labios hicieran contacto...

Pero no. Había frío, no calidez. Tenía que dejar de fantasear, ya que no era él quien ella estaba tocando, no era él a quien ella estaba besando. ¡Oh, Dios! Pero debería ser una locura porque él podía, de hecho, sentir su deliciosa humedad volviéndolo loco. Él la conocía. Él había conocido esos labios, esos besos antes, hace mucho tiempo, en una azotea... Temprano en la mañana, justo antes del amanecer...

Abrió los ojos para ver su sueño convertido en una pesadilla a unos metros de distancia. Allí estaban ellos, el retrato de la pareja perfecta acariciándose; bebiendo de sus bocas sin prisa, de manera indolente, como si... se puso de pie, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decírselo hasta que realmente hiciera algo?

Sus tripas retorcidas le obligaron a hacer una mueca de dolor, no era sólo el dolor físico sino también arrepentimiento. Había hecho esto antes, a ella. Él le hizo esto miles de veces y muchas veces había sido a propósito. No se detuvo cuando ella estaba presente, él había visto el dolor en sus ojos y no le importó...

Tenía que disculparse...Arnold se enderezó y se acercó a ellos, pero se detuvo en seco. ¿Debería ir a interrumpirlos ahora? ¿Debería desaparecer y dejarlos en paz? Helga solía dejarlo en paz... Respiró profundamente.

_'Voy a darme la vuelta y a dejarlos solos por última vez', _juró._ 'Será la última vez que deje a ese idiota estar con ella. ¡Es una promesa!  
_  
Arnold apretó los puños repitiendo su promesa y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para abandonar el lugar cuando una voz lo detuvo en seco.

"¡Quieto! Las manos donde pueda verlas" Arnold se encogió, enseguida, en un acto reflejo levantó las manos. ¿Ladrones? Helga tenía que saber que había...

"Escuche... mi billetera está..."

"¡Silencio!" Fue tomado por el hombro y obligado a darse la vuelta para enfrentar a sus agresores. Parpadeo dos veces; sintió alivio por un segundo, pero luego una sensación fría le recorrió la espina y maldijo. Debió haberse dado cuenta cuando fue inmovilizado con tanta rapidez. Ahora estaba siendo empujado hacia arriba hasta que lo hicieron detenerse detrás de unos arbustos. Había dos tipos vestidos de civil, pero era obvio que eran oficiales de algún tipo. El que estaba enfrente de él estaba recolocando su arma en su funda mientras el de atrás le estaba haciendo una inspección corporal "¿Armas?" Arnold negó con la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo. Sólo él podía ser tan estúpido "¿Navajas?"

"No. Mire, no soy ningún..."

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Arnold Shortman?" el tipo estaba ahora frente a él y estaba leyendo su licencia de conducir.

"Yo sólo estaba..."

"Eligió a la pareja equivocada para su perversión esta noche, Sr. Shortman. Lo vamos a enviar a la estación." El otro dijo. A Arnold le hirvió la sangre a pesar de estar en lo que podía ser una grave situación.

"¡No soy un pervertido...!"

"¡Silencio!" el tipo lo hizo callar con un murmullo áspero "No queremos molestarlos, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo salí a dar un paseo..." el mismo oficial irreverente resopló antes de que alguien que llegaba atrajo su atención. El primer tipo, el que estaba delante de él extendió su cartera al recién llegado mientras el insolente se alejaba.

"Arnold Shortman" dijo el hombre a quién parecía ser su jefe. Arnold levantó la vista para descubrir al conductor de la Grand Cherokee. Sí, está confirmado. El observó a Arnold e hizo una mueca seca.

"Eres amigo de la señorita Pataki, ¿no?" Arnold asintió. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Arnold respiró profundamente antes de hablar "Necesitaba hablar con ella" soltó de mala gana, y luego se rió darse cuenta de que todo esto era ridículo. "Escuche..." él negó con la cabeza.

"Tú eres el que va a escuchar aquí, Sr. Shortman" dijo en una voz baja y calmada que sonó amenazadora probablemente a pesar de sí mismo. "Lo que sea que quieras hablar con ella no será esta noche. Ve a casa antes de que cambie de opinión y te arreste bajo cargos federales. ¿Entendiste?" Arnold torció el gesto exhalando con fuerza y luego asintió.

"Sé que esto es ridículo. Sólo estaba..." comenzó, en tono de disculpa

"Nada es ridículo para nosotros" él lo cortó, le devolvió la billetera y se dio la vuelta.

"¿James tiene que saberlo?" Arnold preguntó desesperadamente deseando que hubiera un escape. Sabía que tenía que guardar cierto orgullo, pero no le gustaría que él lo supiera, no James. Esto era vergonzoso. Esto tenía que ser lo más bajo que...

"Ve a casa." El tipo se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron entonces. Probablemente, lo compadeció porque añadió: "Él ya sabe que alguien estaba acechando. El jefe decide si le hace saber que eras sólo tú."

_'…Que eras sólo tú' _ hizo eco en su cabeza.

'Nunca olvides esto, Arnold'. Arnold se dijo con severidad-. "Acabas de llegar al fondo pero esta será la última vez que te encuentras en esta situación'. Repitió mientras se acomodaba sus ropas y le daba una última mirada al oficial que lo acompañó hasta donde terminaba el parque.

Nunca. Más.

* * *

No poseo Hey Arnold!  
No soy dueño de Grand Cherokee o Los Indestructibles.  
Este es el primero de una serie de dos capítulos narrados por Arnold. El otro estará aquí en unos días.  
Perdón por la larga espera. Este breve capítulo fue difícil poner en forma, pero espero que este junto con el próximo merezcan la espera.

Gracias a todos los que lean esto y mil gracias a los que dejan comentarios. Miss Cerezo, Unplugged, Sweet-sol, MarHelga, Orkidea 16, letifiesta, diana carolina, Gelygirl y hel201; sus reviews hacen que todo este trabajo valga la pena.

18 de febrero 2013 en inglés.

1 de Marzo de 2012 en español.


	31. Chapter 31

La nota de autor se pasó a los reviews.

No poseo Hey Arnold!  
No poseo ninguna otra MT/ TM mencionada aquí o en el resto de la historia. Sólo soy propietaria de la historia y los Personajes Originales.

* * *

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 31  
EN MOVIMIENTO  
(LA SEMANA EN SHORT CUTS)**

Primera Parte

* * *

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold parpadeó varias veces volviendo al presente - bueeeno - cuando alguien gritó cerca de su oído. Estaba recordando el encuentro con los guardaespaldas. 'Que eras sólo tú' aún resonaba en su mente. Él lo necesitaba de mantra.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar la penetrante mirada de Gerald "¡Te necesito aquí, amigo!" Y apuntando hacia donde Harold y Helga chocaban palmas y volvían al juego inmediatamente. Estaban jugando al baloncesto en su cancha favorita detrás del Centro Comunitario.

"Hey Hel-ga!" Gritó Harold. "Parece que vamos a tener nuestro helado gra-tis gracias a estos per-de-do-res."

Helga ululó, lanzando su brazo arriba para luego ir tras de Gerald para marcarlo. Helga era muy agresiva cuando se trataba de competición. Ella lo bloqueaba por cada flanco y en cada una intento de pasar la pelota hasta que hundió su mano izquierda en el movimiento rápido y le robó el balón a Gerald en medio de un rebote, arrojándolo a Harold quien anotó en un segundo.

"En tu cara, Ge-rry!" Helga bailó delante de él y le sacó la lengua. Gerald se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, molesto.

"Te estás volviendo blando, Gerald" gritó Arnold, fingiendo irritación. Era su turno para regañarlo "¿no dices siempre que tú sí sabes cómo tratarla?" Su burla sólo molestó aún más su amigo.

"¡Cierra el pico!" retumbó Gerald, enviándole una mirada furiosa y tomando su turno en marcar a Helga, no permitiéndole ser alcanzada por su pareja. Así que ahora era uno contra uno. Arnold frente a Harold, Arnold frente a Harold de nuevo. Arnold se concentró, tal vez Harold era más hábil pero él era más rápido. Esperó y esperó el momento oportuno, a continuación, en un rápido movimiento extendió la mano para robarle el balón y corrió hacia el tablero contrario para anotar.

Ver la cara enojada de Helga detrás de la barrera infranqueable que Gerald podía ser lo hizo saltar de alegría. Gerald se dio la vuelta para celebrar con él y descuidó su guardia por un segundo, del cual ella se aprovechó y agarró la pelota. Harold estaba ya en posición para recibirla y anotar de nuevo.

Insignificante ventaja conseguían cada vez antes de que el otro dúo los aventajara de nuevo.

Pronto Arnold dio cuenta de que iban a perder, como siempre. Ya deberían estar acostumbrados para este día. Cuando era más joven solía decir que perdía porque Helga era más alta o porque ella era una chica y no podían ser tan duros con ella, pero la verdad era que ella siempre fue más hábil. Y ahora era cuestión de... bueno, ella era una chica y… a menudo, él se encontraba perdido en la contemplación. En lugar de concentrarse en la pelota, él la estaba mirando; observando como cada parte de su cuerpo rebotaba mientras jugaba. Por supuesto Helga solía afirmar que era un pésimo jugador y que debía renunciar, pero él sabía lo que pasaba. Gerald también lo sabía, por lo que duplicaba su esfuerzo para compensar la falta de atención de su compañero, pero eso no era suficiente la mayoría de las veces. El día de hoy en día incluso Gerald parecía ausente. Probablemente estaba ocupado pensando en la chica con la que había estado saliendo últimamente.

* * *

Arnold salió de la ducha Y se fue derecho hacia el espejo, limpió la condensación con la toalla y miró su imagen. Tal vez necesitaba un corte de pelo... pensó mientras se movía el rostro de un lado a otro para checar su barba. Todavía no le llenaba las mejillas y la mandíbula de la manera que le gustaba así que decidió afeitarse. El nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de él. Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo. Hoy era finalmente domingo. Hoy algo iba a suceder. Él lo sabía, ¡simplemente lo sabía! Habían pasado cuatro días enteros desde que... Cerró los ojos para dejar que su mente se llenara del recuerdo...

"Arnold! ¡Deja de soñar despierto y saca tu trasero de ahí!" Antonio gritó.

Arnold maldijo; limpió la cara y colgó la toalla de la percha. Había sido una semana muy larga, pero todo estaba a punto de tomar el curso correcto. Salió, saludando con una sacudida de su cabeza a Antonio, quien le lanzó una mirada conocedora.

"¿Extrañas a tu chica?" él le sonreía.

"Voy a verla hoy" Respondió distraído.

"¿Va a venir?" Antonio lo miró frenéticamente. "Arnold no tenemos cuartos vacíos. Pensé que Candy sabía eso."

"¿Candy...?" se congeló Arnold, no había pensado en ella en absoluto... ¡Dios! Debe estar furiosa. Ni siquiera envía mensajes ya. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ella? Fue a su habitación para checar su teléfono, ¡su último mensaje era de hace dos días, por el amor de Dios! Arnold se sintió culpable. Tendría que terminar las cosas con ella sin detenerse a pensar en su situación. Estaba seguro de que la estaba lastimando aún más dejándola a un lado de la forma en que lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Arnold sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Era cierto que había estado ocupado con su trabajo, pero sobre todo había estado recordando una y otra vez la forma en cómo comenzó esta semana, y en cómo esta semana había seguido su curso...

* * *

La tarde del martes los encontró lanzando tiros apenas después del mediodía ya que el Car Wash para recaudar fondos se había pospuesto hasta el próximo domingo. Había otro Car Wash lanzado por niños de primaria a la vuelta del terreno donde preveían realizar el suyo. Ellos no podían competir con niños, simplemente no podían hacerlo. Menos aun cuando ellos estaban apoyando una causa más noble que la de pandilla y niños enfermos en sillas de ruedas estaban divirtiéndose mucho.

Arnold suspiró profundamente mientras observaba la extraña nube sobre su cabeza. Era como… ¿un árbol? ... Si lo veías desde la perspectiva correcta, podría parecerse a uno de esos árboles que cuelgan... ¡bah! Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Estaba perdiendo la imaginación o qué?

"Mira esa" Gerald señaló otro esponjoso cúmulo allá arriba "Me recuerda tu terca cabeza con coletas, Pataki"

Un gruñido y un golpe seco seguido de un quejido profundo fueron escuchados. Arnold se rió entre dientes. Gerald tenía razón. La nube tenía la forma de la cabeza de Helga cuando llevaba coletas en la primaria, pero él sabía que no lo diría en voz alta.

Pensándolo bien...

El _'¿Por qué lo golpeas cuando tiene razón, Helga? Incluso esos bultos bajos parecen ser tus orejas'_ murió en su garganta. Tuvo dudas de la idea. No debería forzar las cosas, el momento adecuado para hacerlo vendría y aun cuando la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos era imperativa, sabía que debía esperar.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Vámonos" Harold habló entonces.

"¿Estás seguro que el tío Sheena está por allí a las cinco?" preguntó Gerald, levantándose. "Si no está, estamos jodidos"

Harold y Arnold hicieron lo mismo, sin dejar de mirar a la nube allá arriba cuando se dio cuenta de que Helga seguía tumbada en el césped, con los ojos cerrados para bloquear el brillo del sol. Arnold se detuvo a su lado para observarla. Su cabello, ahora liberado de la cola de caballo, brillaba como oro rico bajo la luz del sol. Había cambiado. Se dio cuenta hace unos días cuando la vio corriendo en el lado opuesto del parque con Wolfgang. -Sí, con Wolfgang-. En vista de que ella no estaba sola no hizo ningún intento por alcanzarla, así que se limitó a observar como reía y como su cabello parecía más brillante y más vivo que nunca.

Luego estaba aquella noche innombrable cuando ella fue a la casa de huéspedes de hablar con Sid, entonces se dio cuenta de que también se había cortado el cabello. Se veía más fresca y renovada. El largo flequillo enmarcaba su rostro de manera que resaltaba sus pómulos y su barbilla y hacía resplandecer sus ojos. Se veía muy diferente, más hermosa.

La había visto aún más recientemente. Por fin consiguió disculparse, -profusamente- por ser _tan_ idiota durante _tanto_ tiempo, cuando fue a la tienda. La recepcionista –jugando como inconsciente medio para el karma- lo hizo esperar más de una hora hasta que la chica hizo un hueco en su agenda para dejarle entra a su oficina. Helga se sorprendió cuando lo vio de repente en su espacio privado, pero fue lo suficientemente educada para escucharlo decir cada palabra que él tenía que decir. _-Lo siento. Lo siento por ser un idiota, por ser un pendejo, un imbécil, un idiota otra vez, por hacerte daño premeditadamente; por echarte aquella inquisición encima, por no respetar tu discreción…. ¿Quieres que me hinque de rodillas?_

Por supuesto que eso no era necesario. Después de eso, ella fue agradable, incluso cálida y él se aprovechó de su bondad y se quedó en la tienda por el resto de la tarde mientras ella seguía trabajando. Por supuesto que tenía que fingir que creía eso de que ella no lo hizo por él precisamente. Era sólo que ella no iba a pedir dinero a cambio a Sid, conociendo sus problemas; así que usaría la experiencia del chico para beneficio de alguien que pudiera hacer un buen uso de ella. -_"La casa de huéspedes es algo así como la casa de la pandilla, lo sabes ¿verdad? -_Dijo descartando cualquier interés adicional en él. Arnold escondió su sonrisa.

Arnold seguía sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que había cambiado durante el verano mientras la observaba seguir en sus cosas en la oficina. Él era lento. Sabía que incluso Gerald se había dado cuenta antes que él. Su cambio no era sólo físico, sino en todos los demás aspectos. Ella tenía ahora mucha seguridad en sí misma, un aire confiado que la hacía más atractiva y no era agradable darse cuenta de que eso era evidente para el resto del mundo.

Personal y clientes allí también reaccionaban a su presencia. Al mirarla pasar, al perseguirla, al buscar hablar con ella... Hubo un tipo que la saludó demasiado efusivamente para su gusto, pero Arnold se quedó atrás, en contemplativo silencio viéndolos charlar de su día y luego de nuevo más tarde, cuando un ramo de rosas llegó. No eran de James, sino de un tal 'Daniel Mills', un cliente corporativo, dijo ella mientras parpadeaba por la sorpresa y Arnold hervía por los celos. '¡Tranquilo!' Se comandó a sí mismo. Había esperado durante años sin prisa y había estado contento con su decisión, ¿no? Él sabía que tenía que seguir esperando para hacer el movimiento correcto en el momento correcto...

* * *

Ahora, de nuevo, otra persona se le adelantó a él y a su calculada tranquilidad y había venido en su rescate. Harold estaba ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Su fuerte tirón le envió a sus brazos y ella se quedó allí una vez que comenzaron a caminar delante de ellos. Arnold había estado perfeccionando sus habilidades para su más reciente e inconfesable vicio; para la conducta más deplorable de toda su vida. Se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador, y a pesar de que había traído algunas experiencias muy malas, lo estaba disfrutando.

_"¿Así que estás listo para atar el nudo, Muchachote?"_ Le preguntó mientras ella apoyaba su dorada cabeza en el hombro de él.

_"Ya" _Harold mantuvo su rollizo brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros_. "Vas a venir, ¿verdad? Patty está contando contigo."_

"_Por supuesto que sí." _Se detuvo_ "pero ¿por qué octubre?" _rezumbó_ "Quiero decir, es el mes más movido. Hay parciales y proyectos y todo se viene encima en octubre."_

_"Lo sé... pero el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo queríamos antes de Acción de Gracias. Ya sabes cómo es esto"_

_"Sí, supongo" _siguieron caminando en silencio por un rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar_. "No estarás arrepintiéndote, ¿verdad?"_

Harold meneó la cabeza con convicción. _"Nop. Estoy listo para casarme"_ Helga respondió con un murmullo y cayeron en silencio. Arnold estaba cómodo manteniéndose un par de pasos detrás de ellos. _"Me gusta tu pelo"_ declaró Harold después de un par de minutos. Helga se enderezó y salió de su abrazo.

_"¿En serio?"_ se volvió para verlo. Harold asintió_. "Gracias..." _vaciló_ "¿no es demasiado obvio?"_

_"Bueno... te ves diferente... pero no sé exactamente por qué." _Aceptó Harold_ "dijo Patty que son luces o alguna mierda...de esas"_

_"Sí, una mierda...de esas." _Ella se echó a reír._ "James dice que ahora me veo bonita incluso si no sonrío. ¿Puedes creerlo?"_

'¡Pendejo!' Arnold pensó.

_"¡Pendejo!"_ dijo Harold en voz alta. _"Siempre te ves bonita. ¿Qué sabe el güey?" _Helga sonrió y se volvió para verlos avanzar en silencio detrás de ellos. Luego suspiró y siguió caminando.

Arnold se dio la vuelta para ver si Gerald también estaba prestándoles atención y encontró sus oscuros ojos firmemente fijos en la espalda de Helga. Si Arnold no lo conociera bien pensaría que...

_"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que querías casarte con Patty?"_ Preguntó Helga luego, con suavidad.

Arnold recordó entonces que desde los viejos tiempos, cuando Harold y Helga no estaban peleando, ellos eran como hermanos. Era agradable ver cómo habían superado sus bravuconerías y llegado a ser buenos amigos.

_"... No lo sé... No es como si lo pudieras cambiar, no tiene nada que ver con la edad."_ Harold estaba diciendo _"No importa si tienes veinticinco o treinta... o dieciocho... Cuando conoces a la persona adecuada, desde el principio sabes... "_

_"... que quieres casarse con ella."_ finalizó Helga en un murmullo, asintiendo, pero luego se echó a reír. _"No me digas que lo sabías desde que conociste a Patty?"_

_"Bueno, no. Por supuesto que no. ¡Éramos niños, entonces! "_Exclamó su amigo con esa manera contundente con que solía hablar cuando estaba siendo categórico _"... pero cuando empezamos a salir inmediatamente reconocí que ella era la indicada." _Harold se volvió a ver su rostro_" ¿Por qué te estás preguntándome esto? No me digas que estás pensando..." _Helga lo empujó.

_"¿Yo?"_ Ladró _"¡De. Ninguna. Manera! Soy demasiado joven para atarme voluntariamente en semejante delirio."_

Harold se rió de su enfática reacción, el pacifico ánimo se había ido. _"Voy a verte caer, Hell-gurl!"_ Pronunció mientras ella sacudía la cabeza con desdén y luego se volvió hacia su derecha. Entonces dio un brinco y señaló al frente hacia el muelle donde Earl estaba arrancando en su barco solitario.

"¡Mira, Gerald!" – Si lo notaste, estas en lo correcto. Ella estaba llamando a todo el mundo ahora por su nombre- "Vamos a perder nuestro transporte" le hizo un gesto Gerald para que se apurara. Obediente, el alto y moreno chico se echó a correr.

"Espero que no lamentemos esto" Helga murmuró mientras subía a la desvencijada nave un par de minutos más tarde.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que no estemos lamentando esto!"

"¡No puedo creer que no lo hiciéramos antes!" Harold estaba exultante.

Arnold se echó a reír libremente como no se había reído en años. Parecían ellos mismos cuando eran niños. Incluso el tío de Sheena, Earl, parecía rejuvenecido después de visitar la exuberante Isla Elk.

Era un lugar hermoso, salvaje, pero ellos tenían que crecer para apreciarlo. Habían pedido al propietario del bote que volviera por ellos una hora más tarde, pero el anciano decidió quedarse y recorrió el pequeño pedazo de tierra junto con ellos. Caminaron alrededor de la orilla y visitaron la vieja casa de Agatha Coufield y la cueva donde tuvieron aquella aventura hace mucho tiempo revelando esa estúpida operación de falsificación. Pobres pendejos acuñando centavos, ¿qué habría sido de ellos?

"¡Dios oh Dios!" Exclamó Gerald "Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo... ¿Viste cómo todo era tan pequeño? La cueva... los caminos... "

"... El bote." Earl terminó la frase, refunfuñando. "¡Siéntense, niños! Y no se muevan. No queremos que el barco se vuelque, ¿verdad?"

"Yo, Earl!" Helga tenía esa sonrisa de felicidad todavía pegada en su cara cuando se dio la vuelta en su asiento para ver el conductor. El anciano respondió con un gruñido "¿Los niñitos todavía vienen a ver la isla?"

"Nah!" Earl tomó asiento al lado de la manivela y comenzó a decirles que a los niños pequeños ya no les interesaba salir a conocer los secretos del viejo Hillwood más. Los niños hoy en día pasaban todo su tiempo libre encerrados en sus cuartos. Arnold suspiró. Lamentablemente las nuevas generaciones nunca conocerían la alegría de ser un niño como lo fueron ellos en su tiempo. Corretear por toda la ciudad, conociendo cada tienda, cada edificio abandonado en el barrio, jugando a la pelota en la calle, ver la bola volar y caer en un camión de basura que se alejaba; ensuciarse por jugar en el lodo...

En el viaje de vuelta el viejo les contó una aventura llena de misterio de sus tiempos cuando trabajó en un bote de pesca. Earl seguro que sabía cómo contar una historia para mantener a su audiencia entretenida. Lo que hizo recordar a Arnold.

"Hey chicos, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora al cementerio...?"

Los rostros de sus amigos reflejaron su misma emoción. Una mezcla de expectación, deseo de aventuras e inclusive irreflexión burbujearon en su interior. Earl los observó irse con un dejo de tristeza o tal vez envidia en sus ojos. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ellos e hizo que Helga volviera para besar la mejilla del anciano y darle las gracias. Earl se tocó con su mano el lugar donde ella lo besó, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Gerald se volvió a verlo con asombro, como preguntando: _"Por favor, dime que no estoy delirando"._ Arnold sacudió la cabeza, asombrado. No, no estaba delirando. La rubia fue ayudada por su amigo entonces a subir las escaleras hasta el muelle de madera y luego corrió hasta sonriendo como una niña pequeña para alcanzar a Harold, quien estaba a unos metros adelante, hablando con Patty en su teléfono.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo. Nubes blancas poblaban el cielo ahora rosa y malva allá arriba, pero la oscuridad ya se bañaba escondrijos y los callejones aquí abajo. Arnold volvió su vista a la rubia que caminaba delante. Le encantaba ver la forma en su camisa se le pegaba a sus pequeños hombros y como caía más allá de sus caderas. Cubría bien sus largos brazos, que fue la razón por la que se la prestó en primer lugar, para evitar que los mosquitos se la comieran viva. No le importaba que ahora él sólo vistiera una vieja y gastada camiseta azul, siempre y cuando su camisa la protegiera mejor que lo que esa blusita púrpura y sus shorts de mezclilla lo hacían. Su soleado cabello estaba atado desordenadamente y mostraba la parte de atrás de su cuello. No había marcas en la suave piel ahora. No, ¿cómo iba a haberlas, cuando tres días antes James tuvo dos horas para estar en la ciudad? Sólo dos horas que pasó en un banco del parque compartiendo besos castos y un montón de risas tontas.

Arnold se preguntó por qué no irían a su casa para tener un encuentro como se debía; no es que se quejara, pero las colinas no estaban tan lejos y... Bueno, por lo que supo después, James no debería haber venido a la ciudad esa noche en primer lugar, pero estando a menos de una hora de distancia de su chica cómo podía resistir venir; la misma chica que ahora balanceaba sus caderas rítmicamente delante de ellos mientras el dobladillo de su camisa rozaba sus tentadores muslos seguía avanzando con ese vivaz y rítmico paso tan propio de ella... Tal vez entendía a James después de todo, Arnold pensaba. Tal vez entendía por qué eligió el número del niño de secundaria en lugar de su sazonada cama. Si tienes responsabilidades más allá de ti mismo y sabes que el maldito tic tac del reloj nunca se detendrá. Debe ser muy difícil ser obligado a abandonar tu tibia compañía...

El tren de pensamientos de Arnold cambió de repente al observar a Gerald mirándolo atentamente. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Así que va en serio, hombre?" Señaló con la cabeza hacia Helga. "¿Finalmente hoy tratarás de atraparla?" Arnold se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no? Tal vez no habría otra oportunidad. Había sido azaroso que Helga estuviera pasando su martes con ellos por el dichoso evento cancelado. Ella había despejado el día para la ocasión y de repente se encontró libre de obligaciones.

Con Phoebe y sus padres pasando por la parte final de la renovación de su casa; Rhonda estando extrañamente ocupada últimamente después de renunciar en el último momento a su viaje a París y el resto de la pandilla ocupados en su propios asuntos. Esa había sido la razón por la que ellos cuatro decidieron ir a encestar en primer lugar. Después de eso, había comido hot dogs en un puesto y luego fueron a cobrar la apuesta a Slausens. Entonces, de la nada Harold sugirió visitar la Isla y ahora...

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó a su vez "Hoy es tan bueno como cualquier otro día."

"Eres un chico atrevido, Arnold... un chico atrevido." Declaró Gerald y respiró profundamente. Luego añadió, echándole una mirada de advertencia "Ella todavía está viendo a James; lo sabes ¿verdad?" la expresión en su rostro mejor amigo era inconfundible. Más que una advertencia de que era como una aseveración "El tipo no es un tonto... y has visto a los dos gorilas..."

"... Cuatro." Arnold le interrumpió y sonrió al ver la sorpresa de su amigo. En realidad lo esperaba. "Tiene cuatro guardaespaldas, Gerald, no dos. Yo los vi. "Arnold miró al suelo, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y luego soltó una risita "¿Puedes creerlo?"

"¿Cuatro?" preguntó Gerald estupefacto. "¿Por qué alguien podría necesitar cuatro guardaespaldas?" se burló "¿Está hecho de oro o qué?"

"No lo sé" Arnold encogió de hombros, sin dejar de reír. "Es el Chico de Oro,¿ recuerdas?" Arnold abrió los ojos para marcar su punto, y luego procedió a llenarlo con los detalles de su aventura de aquella noche. Gerald le escuchaba atentamente. No lo había dicho antes por vergüenza, pero ahora a quién le importaba... mientras Helga no lo supiera.

"¿Así que le amenazaron con los federales?" Gerald parecía preocupado. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Para qué?" se encogió de hombros, recordando la escena y añadió. "Todo había terminado antes de que empezara a preocuparme." Vaciló. Gerald asintió con comprensión "Fue vergonzoso."

"Eso apesta" vieron cuando Harold se volvió a pedirles que se dieran prisa, luego le preguntó "¿Helga sabe?"

"He estado viéndola estos días y no me ha dicho nada. Creo que no lo sabe, pero..." Se volvió a ver a su amigo antes de agregar "Estoy seguro que James sabe..."

"Bueno, si hay tanta vigilancia sobre él creo que es obvio que lo sabe."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Creo que él sabe... ya sabes..." levantó las cejas "... que me gusta Helga" Arnold tomó una profunda respiración "Ahora que lo pienso, hay algo en sus ojos cada vez que..."

"¿Como si tuviera mucha curiosidad?" Dijo Gerald con precisión "Cómo si él quisiera saber todo lo que hay en tu mente..." Arnold lo observó con atención "Lo he visto mirándome de esa manera."

"¿En verdad?" Gerald se agitó incómodamente bajo su mirada. "¿Por qué habría de mirarte...? ¿Cuándo?"

"Siempre" se encogió de hombros "Desde que lo conocimos... ¿Qué puedo saber yo, hombre? Sólo estoy diciendo lo que he visto. Tal vez es sólo que el tipo está celoso de que yo vivo con ella. Tal vez es sólo mi propia aprensión porque creo que no le gusta que viva con ella y... Como quiera lo entiendo ¿sabes? Yo odiaría que mi chica viviera con otro güey… ¿y si él le pide que se deshaga de mí?"

"No creo que Helga..."

"Vamos. Es Helga... "

"Precisamente... Es ella. Tu sabes lo que acababa de hacer por mí" le recordó Arnold "Todo lo que hizo sólo para darme algo. Tú has visto la casa de huéspedes ahora. Es como si tuviera una nueva vida y todo es gracias a ella... ¡y ni siquiera pretendía tomar ningún crédito! Dónde está la perra ahora, ¿eh? Vamos, Gerald. Dónde está la bruja malvada, ¿eh? Ella no va a echarte. Ni siquiera porque James se lo pida." Gerald negaba con la cabeza, escéptico. Arnold se encogió de hombros. Necesitaba algún tipo de confirmación "¿Por qué crees que hace ese tipo de cosas?" Su amigo se encogió de hombros "Vamos, Gerald, inténtalo."

"Déjame adivinar... ¿Ella te ama?" Hubo una burla velada en la voz de Gerald.

Arnold resopló y se volvió para verla. Ella estaba hablando y riendo con Patty a través del teléfono de Harold mientras él estaba comiendo unas papas fritas más delante de ella.

Para ser verdad, Arnold no sabía qué pensar. Admitía que lo primero que pensó tras el shock inicial de saber todo de Sid y después de la cruda escena con los guardaespaldas fue que ella lo amaba. Esa tenía que ser la razón detrás de todas sus buenas acciones. Ella lo amaba y ese amor la hacía actuar buscando su bienestar; la hacía estar atenta a sus necesidades y deseos; a tratar de ser digna de él y de sus ideales... A fin de cuentas, eso era el amor, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que decían todas esas frases cursis sobre el amor en todas partes? Se tenía que estar allí para los seres queridos.

Pero ahora tenía sus dudas. Justo al día siguiente del suceso, el lunes, apenas saliendo de su turno Arnold fue a disculparse temprano por la tarde. Fue muy incómodo y sin embargo había que hacerse. Y entonces él se quedó con ella hasta que llegó el momento de llevarla a 'La Pampa' donde cenaron y conversaron en buen ánimo y luego la llevó a la tienda de nuevo para recoger su coche. Fue agradable tenerla solo para él toda la tarde.

Ella había estado amable, e ingeniosa y divertida y hermosa. Él trató de esconder su nerviosismo y relajarse para disfrutar de su compañía. Bueno... lo que realmente notó fue que ella no parecía perturbada por él, ni por su cercanía ni sus atenciones. Ella se portó como una buena amiga. Arnold nunca la había actuar como una amiga normal hacia él antes, no fastidiosa pero tampoco demasiado consiente de sí misma, como solía portarse cuando estaba cerca de él. ¿Todavía lo amaba?

* * *

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"¿Qué crees que hice?"

"No me digas que fuiste inmediatamente a reportarlo. Por favor, Arnold, no me digas que fuiste derechito a... "

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Arnold se sintió ofendido. "¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy yo?"

"¡Es asqueroso!" Hizo ella un rostro.

"¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Yo lo vi!"

"¿Ves? ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije eso mismo? Allá en Boston cuando querías cambiar tu hamburguesa porque la considerabas mal cocida."

Arnold abrió los ojos recordando el evento. "Sí, ya me acuerdo..."

"¿Ves?... yo te lo advertí, ¡y me acusaste de estar paranoica! Ellos hacen eso. Los camareros hacen eso. ¡Si te quejas, te friegas!"

"Bueno... estoy empezando a creerte..." Arnold admitió.

Allí estaba él, lunes por la noche, justo el día que se disculpó. En algún punto durante la tarde de su forzada presencia en Pataki Electronics, entre plática y plática, le preguntó si tenía alguna buena referencia del nuevo restaurant argentino de la calle 42.

_"¿Por qué pedir la referencia de otra persona de cuando podemos tener la nuestra?"_ Adoraba esa lógica... y lo que implicaba.

Así que allí estaban. Divirtiéndose y disfrutando de un grueso filete con chimichurri y empanadas. Arnold la estaba llenando con las experiencias de su primer día en el trabajo.

"... Pero ¿por qué...?" Helga lo miró confundida.

"¿Por qué qué?" preguntó, después de que se pasó su bocado.

"¿Por qué te fuiste de camarero? Yo había pensado que sólo querías trabajar en lo tuyo ahora"

"¿Quieres decir en un Buffet Jurídico?" Arnold sacudió su cabeza "Es sólo un mes..." se encogió de hombros. Ella volvió a su plato.

"Debiste haber venido con nosotros primero..." Arnold arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba a que continuara "Siempre necesitamos gente en la bodega. Alguien para descargar los paquetes de los camiones; de nueve a cinco; doce dólares la hora y servicio médico"

Arnold se rió entre dientes. "Tengo malos recuerdos de un trabajo de ese tipo..." murmuró. Las rodillas le dolieron al recordar aquel viejo sueño en que se casaban; de que trabajaba con Big Bob y se resbalaba por culpa de unas cascaras de plátano. Luego se rió recordando a la cigüeña y a sus feos niños.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Ella fijó sus ojos increíbles en él. Los niños no eran realmente feos ahora que lo pensaba. Tenían esos ojos. "Yo no recuerdo que trabajaras como estibador. ¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Hace mucho tiempo..." él se encogió de hombros, respondiendo a su pregunta anterior "No lo sé... El propietario es el antiguo jefe de Suzie. Esta es probablemente la última vez que voy a tener un trabajo sin responsabilidades... además, seguí tu consejo, ¿recuerdas?" Le sonrió explícitamente.

"¡Cállate!" ella se burló, apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento. "Te lo merecías... pero lo dije en serio, sin embargo. Dejé escapar eso porque quería decirlo, no porque fueras el siguiente gran fiscal que el país está esperando. La gente no necesita saber todo acerca de mí, Ca..."

Arnold levantó una ceja, desafiándola a seguir. Sus ojos eran enormes.

_"¿Ca...?"_

"Ca… ntar por cantar no es lo mío" ella abanicó su cara con la solapa de su chaqueta. "¡Esta salsa está picosa!".

"Ca… ntar por cantar no es lo tuyo" se burló él. "¡Es una vergüenza, Pataki! ¡Admítelo! Admite que estabas a punto de decir 'Cabeza de Balón'"

"Ca… ntar por cantar no es lo mío." "Repitió Helga, muy confiada. "¿Por qué la gente es tan egoísta que piensa que todo el mundo quiere saber sobre sus vidas? Yo no soy así; yo no creo que la gente tenga que saber todo acerca de mí, ¿eh?" Arnold se rió de su pobre intento de cambiar la conversación.

"Shortman dos". Él pronunció.

"Estás taaan equivocado, ca...brito necio. Admítelo, ca…balmente. ¿Ves? Hay un montón de ca... lculadas palabras que puedo decir y ninguna de ellas significa que no aprecio que hayas pagado por mis ca…lientes alimentos hoy, ¿ves?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza. La conocía bien. Ella nunca iba a aceptar la derrota.

"Está bien. Te dejo esta para ti, pero sólo porque eres muy buena para escaparte de los problemas mediante el uso ingenioso de palabras y sólo palabras."

La observó dirigirle una sonrisa altanera antes de volver su atención a su plato de nuevo; parecía que James le estaba pegando los modos. Arnold gruñó. Luego se observa la forma en que los mechones enmarcaban su rostro mientras cortaba el filete y se lo llevaba a la boca; entonces fijó la vista en sus labios y suspiró.

"Pero todavía me debes una, Pataki." Helga resopló y entornó los ojos.

"Así que, ¿has decidido cómo es que vas hacerme pagar?" Arnold sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

Llegamos hasta aquí.

Mil gracias a los que dejan comentarios: Mar Helga, Hel201, Orkidea16, Unplugged, letifiesta, Sweet-sol y especialmente a Miss Cerezo; quién fue la inspiración para el resumen.

Espero continuar mañana.

13/ marzo/ 2013


	32. Chapter 32

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 32  
IN MOTION  
(UNA SEMANA EN SHORT CUTS)**

Segunda Parte

* * *

La observó dirigirle una sonrisa altanera antes de volver su atención a su plato de nuevo; parecía que James le estaba pegando los modos. Arnold gruñó. Luego observó la forma en que los mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro mientras cortaba el filete y se lo llevaba a la boca; entonces fijó la vista en sus labios y suspiró.

"Pero todavía me debes una, Pataki." Helga resopló y entornó los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿has decidido cómo es que vas hacerme pagar?" Arnold sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

"Ya estamos aquí. Estoy asustado y todos vamos a morir, pero no soy un gallina."

Arnold sonrió volviéndose hacia su derecha y viendo a Harold llegar hasta él y sobrepasarlo. Él avnzó gimiendo mientras su vista se fijaba adelante con cautela y no a las lápidas como el resto de ellos.

Habían llegado al Cementerio Hillwood Garden antes de que éste estuviera totalmente cubierto por la oscuridad. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y ellos se habían esparcido alrededor entre antiguas tumbas, lápidas, mausoleos y bóvedas. Ahora estaban en el área donde las tumbas más elegantes se encontraban.

"¿Alguien que conociste?" Arnold escuchó a Gerald preguntándole a Helga. Helga había estado recogiendo flores silvestres en su camino hasta aquí y ahora las estaba colocando cuidadosamente al pie de una hermosa bóveda de mármol rosa, la inscripción era casi ilegible. Helga no le hizo caso, absorta en su propia mente y acariciando otro viejo ramo de flores de jardín marchitas en el florero.

Arnold continuó, caminando unos metros más adelante y leyendo algunas de las inscripciones legibles a la vez que cavilaba en el universo de personas y vidas que habían poblado Hillwood a través de los tiempos y mientras aún oía las quejas distantes de Harold. Oyó los pasos de Gerald detrás de él y luego los de Helga mientras lo alcanzaba y le hablaba en voz baja.

"Si realmente quieres saberlo, esa era Gemma Ryan; la abuela de James." oyó a su amigo mascullar una respuesta seca "Sí, Gerald... aunque no lo creas, James amaba a su abuela. Ellos eran..."

Arnold rodó los ojos. El Señorito Perfección no los deja en paz, ni siquiera en el cementerio. Se volvió para verlos. Gerald rodó los ojos cuando encontró su mirada mientras que Helga a su lado seguía mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Ya habían visto la lápida inclinada Cynthia Snell y algunas otras tumbas de interés.

Mientras caminaban hacia aquí, Gerald les había contado una leyenda urbana sobre un sepulturero alcohólico que murió en este mismo cementerio después de caer en una recientemente excavada y vacía tumba y ahora, por supuesto, regresaba cada año la noche de su muerte para castigar a las pobres almas desprevenidas que se atrevieran a entrar en este lugar por la noche. Esta era probablemente la razón de la inquietud de Harold.

El teléfono de Helga sonó entonces. Ella se disculpó y ellos siguieron avanzando. Gerald lo alcanzó finalmente.

"Creo que no hay nada más que ver aquí, amigo" Gerald le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. "Además, se está haciendo tarde. Si queremos ver la vieja estación creo que deberíamos irnos ya."

"¿Todavía quieres ir allí, entonces?"

"Sí... es una buena idea y los demás también quieren ir. Además..." se volvió de nuevo para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando "... de esa manera tendrás una mejor oportunidad de intentar algo..." movió sus cejas arriba y abajo, haciendo obvio su punto.

Arnold sonrió. Ambos se volvieron para ver a Helga pero la chica estaba muy lejos detrás de ellos. Su figura se veía tétrica recortada contra la leve neblina que empezaba a surgir de todas partes.

"¿Dónde está Harold?" preguntó Gerald repente. Dieron media vuelta, pero no pudieron encontrarlo.

"Lo más probable es que nos esté esperando en la puerta principal" dijo. Gerald asintió.

"Por qué no vas por Helga mientras yo busco a Harold, luego nos vemos en la puerta principal, ¿eh?" Arnold estuvo de acuerdo y se regresó mientras Gerald siguió caminando. De repente estaba más oscuro que un minuto antes cuando vieron a Helga caminando detrás de ellos. Ahora no se veía por ningún lado.

"¡Helga...!" Arnold gritó. Al no haber respuesta, repitió "Helga"

"Arnold?" Oyó su voz. "¿Dónde estás?" Arnold entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y pudo ver su forma vacilante avanzando unos metros delante de él.

"Aquí adelante, sigue derecho..." le ordenó.

"No puedo verte" ella se estaba acercando. La luz de su móvil la hacía más visible y Arnold se acercó a ella cuando de repente una sombra mucho más oscura blandiendo un pico salió de detrás de ella.

"Helga, ¡cuidado!" le gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

Helga se dio la vuelta y gritó ante la visión. En un segundo, ella se lanzó en su dirección mientras la figura oscura detrás también avanzaba hacia ellos tambaleándose y con su herramienta todavía en el aire. Ella tiró de su brazo una vez que lo alcanzó y siguieron corriendo hacia la salida, dejando al ser no identificado detrás. Gerald emergió de la niebla en frente de ellos.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡El sepulturero!" gritó Helga sin detener su marcha.

"Salgamos de aquí" Arnold no se detuvo para ver su reacción, pero lo instó a seguirlos. "¿Dónde está Harold?"

"Lo dejé en la puerta norte. Está más cerca. Vengan por aquí" Gerald tomó un camino lateral ellos lo siguieron.

"¿Ven? ¡Estamos a salvo!" Gerald miró a todos lados "¿Dónde diablos está Harold?"

"Harold, ¡vámonos!" Gritó Helga. "Harold, ¿dónde estás, muchachote?" murmuró preocupada. Un grito se escuchó entonces en alguna parte hacia la derecha.

"¡Es él! ¡Es el sepultu...!" la Harold voz se cortó de repente cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó" ¡Noooo!"

"Harold!" tanto Helga como Arnold corrieron hacia donde se escuchó el ruido. Arnold se adelantó corriendo delante de Helga y se volvió hacia ella.

"¡Quédate aquí!" la cara de Helga estaba blanca cuando se volvió a verlo. Sus ojos llenos de temor. "¡Dije que te quedes aquí!" Repitió, obligándola a detenerse. Gerald entonces les alcanzó y le pasó unas piedras y un trozo de tubo oxidado.

"Esto es todo lo que encontré" se volvió hacia ella, dándole otro tubo "¡Quédate aquí!" le ordenó también. Helga miró con recelo a los objetos en sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

"¡De ninguna manera! Yo no voy a ser la primera a la que maten." Y avanzó delante de ellos con convicción. "No van a hacer que me pierda toda la diversión." dijo blandiendo el trozo oxidado. Arnold sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que no cedería y se esforzó para ponerse al frente.

Fueron guiados por los gruñidos y los sonidos del pico rompiendo el suelo. Arnold temía que hubieran llegado demasiado tarde. Continuaron avanzando a través de la neblina. Su respiración era superficial y la adrenalina seguía recorriendo sus venas. No quería pensar en lo que iban a encontrar adelante. Harold tenía que estar bien; Harold tenía que estar bien. Repitió pero su silencio le hizo temer lo peor.

Gerald hizo un alto a su lado cuando vieron una sombra cubierta por una capa oscura de pie en unos pocos metros delante de ellos, con el pico apoyado en su costado. Una figura grande estaba a sus pies. Afortunadamente, la forma todavía se movía, convulsionaba en realidad. La figura de pie volvió a coger el pico y la levantó sobre su cabeza, amenazadora.

Gerald reaccionó primero; tiró una piedra con fuerza a la figura golpeándolo en la mitad de su cuerpo. Entonces Arnold siguió su ejemplo, pero el hombre esquivó su tiro. Le lanzaron entonces una lluvia de piedras, algunas de ellas lograron golpearlo. El hombre se encogió y gimió pero entonces Helga salió de entre los dos y avanzó, bloqueándoles el paso.

"¡Basta!" se volvió en torno mientras se acercaba a la figura en el suelo.

"¡Helga, detente!" Arnold corrió hacia ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Vamos, Harold. ¡Levántate!" golpeó las piernas de Harold suavemente mientras lo brincaba para llegar a la figura agazapada más allá. "¿Estás bien?" Sonaba preocupada.

¿_Era una broma?_ Arnold sintió que se llenaba de furia y Gerald maldijo. Helga le estaba quitando al tipo la capa oscura que ahora se veía como una manta escocesa y Harold se estaba levantando cuando el ser misterioso se quitó la manta de encima revelando a no otra que a la novia de Harold, Patty, quien arrojó la frazada sobre Helga, envolviéndola en ella.

"Hey!" la voz amortiguada de Helga murió ante sus quejas.

"¡Maldita sea, Patty!" Gerald enfrentó agresivamente a la chica. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?" Explotó mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Fue idea de Helga, ¿verdad?" gritó Arnold, echando humo. "No puedo creer que te convenciera para hacernos esta broma. Todos sabemos que está loca, Patty pero tú eres una buena chica"

Patty dejó de reír pero requirió tiempo para poder hablar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo tenía una gran sonrisa pegada en la cara.

"¡Debieron haber visto sus caras!" se volvió a carcajear "¡No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo!" pronunció, dando un beso rápido a la cabeza cubierta de Helga mientras la obligaba a andar a ciegas frente a ella. "¡Aquí tienes!" Tiró a la rubia en los brazos de Gerald "Un regalito para los dos" afirmó "Hey!" se volvió a Arnold a continuación "En realidad fue mi idea" agregó, mirándolo ofendida "Helga solo fue mi ayudante. ¿Es buena actriz?"

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" Gritó la rubia de nuevo, forcejeando, pero Gerald mantuvo sus brazos firmemente a su alrededor mientras regañaba a Patty. Todavía estaba muy enojado. Arnold estaba furioso también. Estaba feliz de que nada terrible sucediera, pero mira que asustarlos de esta manera sólo por diversión. Soltó aire. Arnold estaba dispuesto a seguir reprendiéndolos cuando un afortunadamente ileso Harold dio un paso delante de Patty, listo para defender a su chica.

"¡Ten!" Arnold se volvió hacia Gerald quien arrojaba a Helga en sus brazos. _¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hacer con ella?_ Tendría que haber pensado más rápido porque Helga ya se estaba liberando de su envoltorio y lo empujó, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Si ella estaba enojada, él tenía más razones para estar irritado.

"Fue Patty la que te atrapó, ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo.

Ella estaba a punto de replicar cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Se lo sacó del bolsillo de su short y se dio la vuelta sin hacerle caso. En la oscuridad fue fácil para Arnold identificar a la persona que llamaba. _'Pantaloncitos Elegantes'_ leyó.

* * *

Para estar supuestamente siempre muy ocupado, vaya que al Señor Pantaloncitos Elegantes le sobraba tiempo para enviar mensajes.

Arnold había estado mirando alrededor cuando ella tuvo que dejar su oficina para ir a hablar con algún compañero. La tienda tenía las oficinas generales de Pataki Electronics en el segundo piso. Había varias oficinas compartidas, la Sala de Juntas y luego las oficinas privadas de Bob, Helga y del Sr. Pratt aquí arriba. Las oficinas de la planta baja iban para los gerentes de tienda, los técnicos y los vendedores y había también un par de salas de usos múltiples. Había alrededor de veinte empleados si no contabas a la gente de la tienda. Era un gran número y Helga era la jefa de todos ellos, solo estaba por debajo de Bob en el organigrama.

El chico rubio estaba entrando en la oficina de Helga otra vez cuando un pillido sonó en el escritorio. Ella había dejado su celular allí. Arnold se acercó y vio en la parte superior de la pantalla el icono de un sobre amarillo y un número tres diminuto en un círculo rojo. Luego otro pillido y el tres se convirtió en un cuatro.

El rubio tomó el teléfono y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, luego tocó la pantalla y deslizo hacia abajo la barra de tareas. Allí estaba. Un correo electrónico protegido un críptico 'M' y tres mensajes de Facebook Messenger de parte de 'Pantaloncitos Elegantes'. Tocó el último y abrió una conversación. Arnold la deslizo hasta el inicio del día.

_B-L -. 'Acabo de recibir un buen regaño. Me siento como un niñito. Y tú eres la única culpable.'_-Enviado a la una treinta y ocho, la madrugada del lunes.

_H. – 'Dile a Pat que no soy responsable de tus escapadas. Culpa a tus chiflados candidatos.'_

_BL -. 'Aunque te niegues a admitirlo, sabes que es tu culpa.'_

_H. – 'Es la falta de descanso la que está hablando. '¡VETE A DORMIR!'_

Luego, a las once de la mañana.

_H. – '¿Ha dormido bien, señor Brighton-Lewis?'  
_

_BL -. 'Dando vueltas y vueltas en el asiento de un avión, ¿y todavía preguntas?'_

_H. - ¡Pobre, pobrecito bebé! Por lo menos tienes a George para que te mantenga calientito.'_

_H. - 'Por cierto, ¿te cuida incluso cuando vas al baño?'_

_B-L.- 'Sí. Él también entra, ¡hasta me asea y todo! Shawn cuida la puerta, se pierde la diversión.'_

_H. – '¡Eres tan asqueroso! Espero que diez dólares la hora valgan la pena.'_

_B-L -. '¡Bah! Ellos están aquí sólo por la compañía, ¿verdad chicos? No les importa el dinero.'_

_H. – 'Cool. Quiero treinta de esos.'_

Luego hace cinco minutos.

_BL -. 'Hay algo podrido en Santa Fe.'_

_BL -. 'Aun así... me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para disfrutar de este atardecer.'_

_B-L -. 'Se convertiría en poesía en tus labios.'_

Arnold cerró la conversación y bloqueó la pantalla. ¿En qué estaba convirtiendo? ¿En un maldito acosador? Dejó el teléfono en el lugar exacto en que estaba y salió.

Entró en el cuarto de baño controlándose para no golpear el panel. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Era tan difícil contenerse antes de invadir su privacidad? ¡En serio! ¡Sólo le faltaba revisar su bolso para convertirse en un verdadero y despreciable ser humano! Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que respetar su espacio. Lo había traspasado ya tres veces.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo podía enterarse cuan envuelta estaba con James? _'…Se convertiría en poesía en tus labios.'_ Arnold conocía bien el sentimiento, James se estaba clavando. No había más tiempo que perder. Salió corriendo del baño y se dirigió a su despacho, ignorando a una asistente que había coqueteado con él antes.

"¡Hey! Todavía estás aquí." Ella sonrió cuando entró en la habitación y caminó directamente a ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en su teléfono antes de que ella lo bloqueara. '_... si tu olor está todavía aquí, conmigo.'_ fue enviado y luego la pantalla se oscureció. Ella se volvió hacia él. Arnold fingió estar interesado en un folleto del nuevo teléfono Nokia mientras trataba de controlar lo celos que la frase despertó.

"¿Buscando un Lumia?" preguntó ella, divertida. Arnold dejó el papel sobre la mesa y sacudió la cabeza.

"No. En realidad, estaba pensando. Es realmente necesiro mostrarte cuan arrepentido estoy, Helga. No sé qué hacer. Si me permitieras..." se acercó a ella, pero ella se retractó de su cercanía y rodeó la mesa.

"Creo que lo tengo." Tomó su asiento y le hizo un gesto para que tomara el asiento frente a ella. "Yo... en realidad, ahora que volvía acá me acordé de algo..." se mordió el labio con fuerza y lo observó con cautela "Sólo quiero que sepas que no quiero imponerme... Es sólo algo de lo que me enteré y... bueno… te lo digo y tú decides"

Arnold vaciló antes de contestar, pero no porque su cautela le hiciera pensar dos veces, sino porque se le había hinchado el labio. "Está bien. Sólo dime que es."

"Se trata de Wolfgang..." ella se mordió el labio otra vez. Arnold abrió mucho los ojos, repitiendo el nombre. Helga hizo una mueca burlona. "¡No es como si fuera a venir a robarte el almuerzo, por el amor de Dios!" se inclinó en el respaldo de su silla.

"¿Ustedes son amigos de nuevo?" No podía dejar de preguntar. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No sé cuánto puedo decirte, Arnold, la verdad." Ella lo observó con atención "Te has estado comportando un poco extraño últimamente... y es solo que..."

"Olvídalo, por favor. No era yo. No sé qué me pasó, ya te lo dije. Fue como si toda la…rebeldía... que me tragué mi vida entera saliera de repente y..."

"Está bien. No hace falta que me digas" levantó la mano en frente de sí misma "Creo que lo entiendo" se oyó un golpecito en la puerta y ellos se volvieron a ver al hombre que entraba. Helga tenía razón. El Sr. Pratt se parecía mucho a 'Dientes de Sable'. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. –_Olvidaba que no les he presentado a Dientes de Sable aun. Esperen sólo un poco más._

"Helga, cariño..." el hombre lo ignoró "¿Vas a venir otra vez el domingo? Los chicos quieren saber si ellos también tienen que venir... "

"No, Henry." Helga sonrió "Fue algo de un solo día. Diles que pueden hacer planes para el fin de semana."

"Sabia decisión. Estaban empezando a sublevarse." agregó en voz baja.

"No los necesitaba aquí ayer. Ellos vinieron porque quisieron. ¿Tenemos un representante del sindicato aquí o qué?" Helga esbozó una sonrisa.

"Veo que ya lo detectaste..." el hombre levantó una ceja, mirándola inquisitivamente.

"No es un problema, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó. Él movió la mano con desdén.

"¡Nah! Sólo ladra pero no muerde." Se acercó a la puerta "Por cierto, ¿conseguiste lo que querías?"

"Sí, creo que sí. ¿Cuándo crees que sería el momento adecuado para traerlos?"

"¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?"

"Probablemente seis"

"¿Todos ellos van a las tiendas nuevas?"

"Todavía no decido..."

"No lo sé, amor... ¿a mediados de agosto tal vez?"

"Eso fue lo que pensé" asintió Helga. El hombre estaba a punto de irse cuando Helga volvió a hablar. "... ¿Henry?"

"¿No eres el amor de nadie?" el hombre maduro sonrió en tono de disculpa y palmeó el marco de la puerta. "Lo sé. Lo siento de nuevo." Entonces finalmente se fue.

Arnold se sorprendió una vez más. En verdad que si quería conocer a la nueva Helga él definitivamente tenía que haber venido a verla en su entorno. El hombre que acaba de salir era el Gerente General de PE y parecía que ella ya se había ganado su respeto. Era obvio que la estima era mutua entre ellos y eso era algo digno de mencionar porque probablemente él le doblaba la edad.

"Disculpa." Exhaló "Como te decía..." ella empezó otra vez.

Helga le informó entonces lo que quería. Wolfgang le había pedido ayuda porque estaba a punto de firmar con el equipo de Denver. El suertudo de Wolfgang entraría a un equipo de liga premier.

"Dijo que le trajeron un abogado, pero Wolfgang no confía en él. Piensa hay que algo raro ahí, Arnold. ¿Podrías por lo menos echarle un vistazo al contrato... o enviarlo con un abogado decente que conozcas? No sé... ya sabes que no sé nada de papeleo legal y Wolfgang no confía en mucha gente. Su entrenador es el que le aconsejó tomárselo con calma..."

"¿Por qué Wolfgang te confía esto, Helga?"

"¿Estás cuestionando mis razones?" le preguntó muy seria.

"No, no lo estoy. Te lo aseguro." levantó las manos frente a él "Es una pregunta válida, quiero decir..."

"Es… mi amigo, Arnold. Lo conocí una vez y conocí sus problemas. Para gente como Wolfgang no es fácil confiar en los demás. Lo sé porque yo he estado allí también. Yo tuve la suerte de conocer a gente que me ayudara con mis problemas como..."

"¿Como James?" Le preguntó. Helga fijó sus ojos azules en él, como si estuviera valorándolo.

"Iba a decir como tú, pero sí. Como James." Suspiró" Sé que estás siempre muy dispuesto a pensar mal de él, pero James es un buen tipo. Se parece mucho a ti. Es idealista, tal vez incluso más que tú_." '¿Por qué es un político, entonces?'_ Arnold quería preguntarle "Él me hizo comprender que los adultos no son esos semidioses perfectos que lo saben todo. Siguen siendo personas en construcción; al igual que nosotros, solo que mayores. Y que incluso la gente que parece tenerlo todo está muy lejos de conocer la felicidad, de nuevo, como nosotros. Ellos también son humanos. También luchan día a día."

"¿Fue bueno tenerlo como amigo cuando eras más joven?" Preguntó Arnold sinceramente. Él realmente entendía sus palabras.

"Bueno... fue agradable..." vaciló "pero no me di cuenta en ese momento, sino después; muchos años después, de hecho."

* * *

Después de padecer la broma de Patty y Harold, ellos decidieron castigarlos al no permitirles acompañarlos a la vieja estación del tren; así que los tres tomaron un taxi para dirigirse a la calle 53 un poco más allá de Livingstone.

"Espero que traigas con que pagar, Arnold, porque dejé mi dinero en el auto de Harold." Y seguía. Arnold de nuevo. Él ya se estaba cansando de este jueguito.

* * *

"¿Por qué no me llamas Cabeza de Balón ya, eh?" Le había preguntado ese primer día en su oficina cuando era obvio que había estado llamándolo decididamente_ 'Arnold'_ toda la tarde.

"Ese es tu nombre. ¿Cuántas veces me has pedido que te llame por tu nombre?" Ella replicó sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

"Bueno, sí pero..." admitió que tenía razón "Pero ¿por qué ahora?"

"¿Te estás quejando, _Arnold?_"

"No lo sé... ¿estás enojada conmigo?"

"No" ella exhaló "... pero recuerdo que una de las últimas veces que nos vimos incluso me echaste esa inquisición encima porque me estuve refiriendo a ti y a los demás con '_expresiones de cariño.'_" terminó de firmar un montón de papeles y se volvió para verlo.

Él vaciló. "Tal vez acabo de comprender que eran en realidad expresiones de cariño." se encogió de hombros. "¿Y por qué traes eso otra vez? Ya me disculpé..." se quejó.

"No lo mencioné por molestarte. Sólo para que recuerdes que prefieres ser llamado por tu nombre, _Ar-nuld_"

Arnold sonrió. Sabía que se estaba muriendo por decirle apodos.

"Está bien, entonces. Digamos que te autorizo a seguir llamándome Cabeza de Balón..."

"¿Me autorizas?" Se burló y negó con la cabeza. Arnold no podía dejar de admirar su rubia cabellera una y otra vez.

"Sólo escúchame... Yo te autorizo a..."

Helga soltó una risotada. "No estás en posición de autorizarme _nada_, Arnold" una sonrisa atractiva tiró de sus labios. "Y te llamo Arnold ahora porque quiero" Ella se puso de pie y salió de su oficina "Ven".

Arnold la siguió mientras ella lo guiaba a la Sala de Juntas y se acercaba al cristal de la ventana, desde donde se podía ver la sala de exposición allí abajo.

"Dientes de Sable es ahora el Sr. Pratt" Ella señaló un hombre con un gesto extraño que vestía traje oscuro; luego señaló una mujer joven. "La Señorita Sabelotodo es ahora Alice. El Sr. Enrabiado es ahora sólo el Encargado." Ella señaló a un hombre gordo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Ves? No eres sólo tú, Sr._ Short..." _remarcó_ "...man..."_ Sus ojos lo barrieron de arriba a abajo, de manera explícita. Arnold abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero luego bufó al ver su gesto desdeñoso.

"Sabes que es sólo mi nombre; no mi principal característica."

"¡Mi Dios...!" Se abanicó la cara pretendiendo sonrojarse. "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el verdadero Arnold?"

"El verdadero Arnold se llama en realidad Cabeza de Balón y sólo volverá cuando lo llames de esa manera." Él agitó sus cejas.

"Así que eso así es como vamos a jugar" preguntó ella, retadora.

"¡Yeah, así es!" Ella lo observó con atención. Había dejado a sus tacones debajo de su escritorio y ahora estaba de pie, erguida en su estatura real.

"¡No es justo!" Helga resopló y luego hizo un puchero, mirándolo con desamparo "¿Ves? ... por una vez en mi vida que decidí hacer algunos cambios..." sus grandes ojos no se apartaban de los suyos "…por mi propio bien. Ya no soy una niña. Quiero hacer cambios reales. Quiero ser un adulto, necesito ser tomada en serio... Acabo de darme cuenta..."

Arnold la oyó enumerar las razones por las que quería cambiar y en cada una de esas razones vio la fea cara de James escondiéndose detrás. James estaba tratando de cambiarla; de hacerla perder su esencia; de construir a otra persona dentro del armazón que era Helga... _'Esto es extraño'_, pensó. Extraño, porque tenía la impresión de que a James le gustaba la real, pendenciera Helga. La misma chica que le tomó siglos a Arnold llegar a conocer y apreciar en todo su valor. Ahora parecía que él no la quería más. Las advertencias de Brian vinieron a preocuparlo.

Arnold la observó hablando de superación personal y todo eso. Entonces pensó que Helga en realidad se parecía mucho a Olga, la perfecta Olga. Lila tenía razón. La perfección no era para él. Había perdido año tras año enamorándose de cada chica agradable y perfecta que aparecía alrededor y desenamorándose luego cuando se daba cuenta de que incluso en toda su perfección y corrección, no eran lo que él quería. Él anhelaba lo que estaba ahora frente a él. Esta imperfecta, real, hermosa a su manera, esta chica fuera de serie y ahora ella estaba tratando de ser como todas las demás. Ella estaba tratando de encajar en el molde...

"Helga... ¿por qué estás tratando de cambiar...?" Le interrumpió.

Helga hizo un alto en su discurso y lo miró, perpleja.

"¡No escuchaste nada!" Exclamó, ofendida.

"Te escuché... pero... dime la verdadera razón. Te limitaste a decir lo que es políticamente correcto decir, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?"

"Si hubieras escuchado..."

"Lo hice"

"No, no lo hiciste... Tu mente estaba en otra parte..."

"Te limitaste a decir cosas que tu padre aprobaría... que James aprobaría." Arnold se puso tenso. Él todavía no sabía si hablar de James era factible entre ellos. Tenía que ocultar lo mucho que el tipo le disgustaba.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo sospecha de James?" Gruñó ella y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Él es un gran chico. Lo que es más; no le gustaba esta idea al principio".

"No es desconfianza. Yo no le tengo desconfianza. De hecho, me cae bien." Mintió. "Creo que es sólo que no lo conocemos lo suficiente como para darnos cuenta qué clase de persona que es, ¿no te parece?" Helga se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el cristal de la ventana de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Quién más desconfía de él?" le preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

"¿De verdad te cae bien?" Helga se volvió a verlo, desconfiada. Arnold se encogió de hombros.

"Sí. Quiero decir... no ha sido nada más que una buena compañía cada vez que lo vemos." Hizo un esfuerzo para parecer creíble, pero temía que sus labios extremadamente rectos lo delataran. Entonces decidió ir con todo; lo que fuera con tal de conseguir el éxito de sus planes. "Quiero decir, _siendo quien es_..." y forzó una sonrisa afectada en su rostro.

Helga lo observó con la duda escrita en todo su rostro, pero luego poco a poco una sonrisa juguetona tiró de sus labios y sacudió la cabeza, luego le dio una palmada en el hombro en su camino de regreso a su oficina.

"¡Por favor, Arnold!" resopló "Te hace falta ese _donaire..."_ levantó la nariz y se alejó caminando con mucha seguridad, imitando a James.

Así que no había perdido el talento. Salió tras ella sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido por sus palabras, pero ella probablemente tenía razón. Él simplemente jamás sería James de la misma manera que ella nunca podría ser Lila. Resopló. Debería dejar de hacer comparaciones; eran horribles. Todo el mundo era diferente y 'especial' como el Sr. Simmons solía decir.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece mi propuesta?"

"¿Propuesta...?" Arnold se atragantó.

_"¡He-llou!_ ¿Ves cómo no escuchaste, Arnold?" Y sigue. _'Arnold'_ de nuevo.

"No estoy seguro..." comenzó, a regañadientes. La rubia resopló e hizo un gesto, pero luego prosiguió.

"Te pregunté si estabas dispuesto a ser mi conejillo de indias."

_'Enlístenme'_ pensó. "¿Para qué?" pronunció.

"... Mi determinación de cambiar. ¿Ves como no escuchas?" Exhaló "Quiero llamar a todos por su nombre..." Arnold estaba a punto de mostrar su desacuerdo cuando ella hizo un gesto para que se detuviera y sólo escuchara "¡Ya te lo dije! Quiero cambiar mi manera de acercarme a la gente. Quiero ser capaz de hacer frente a esos elegantes hombres de negocios para que me tomen en serio cuando me siento a negociar con ellos. Para mostrarles que soy una mujer adulta. Lo necesito."

"¿Es por eso que está adoptando ahora estas maneras?"

"Sí... Yo te lo dije" ella lo miró como si fuera tonto. "Si puedo dejar de llamarte 'Cabeza de Balón' significaría que puedo lograr cualquier cosa, quiero decir... mira tu cabeza. He estado llamándote así desde que puedo recordar."

_"Hey!" _Bueno... esto podría resultar interesante. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que él no estaba muy de acuerdo con su determinación de cambiar; no podía negar que la idea de ser el... objeto de control... o conejillo de indias o lo que fuera sonaba interesante. Eso significaba que se le permitiría permanecer cerca. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer?"

"No mucho" dijo sin darle importancia "Sólo estar atento... siempre que te llame de otra forma que no sea tu nombre me puede castigar."

Arnold parpadeó. "¿Estás diciendo que por cada vez que me llames Cabeza de Balón te puedo castigar?"

"Básicamente, eso es." Helga había tomado asiento frente a su mesa de nuevo y se estaba concentrando en su celular.

"¿De qué clase de castigo estamos hablando?"

"Bueno, no lo sé... castigos pagables, creo... un café y donas... tal vez una cena... un nuevo par de sneakers..." se volvió a verlo medio molesta. "No lo sé, Arnold. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo el trabajo? ¡Piensa en algo!" Y volvió a su teléfono de nuevo.

"Mmmhmm. Okay, ya pensaré en algo."

* * *

Arnold está sonriendo mientras atraviesan las vías y entran en el edificio de la antigua estación de tren. Hay un pequeño paso entre grandes tablones de madera cubiertos de telarañas. Helga es la primera en pasar, deshaciéndose de las telarañas con sus manos envueltas con las mangas de su camisa. Arnold tiene una sensación de déjà vu entonces. Luego caminan por sobre el viejo andén. La luz de la luna ilumina con su luz plateada todo el decrépito lugar. Se dispersan alrededor de las tablas, recordando viejos tiempos en tanto el canto Gerald llena el lugar.

_"¿A dónde está el maquinista?_  
_Lo esperaron sin dormir_  
_Ojalá aparezca pronto_  
_O tendré ya que partir,_  
_Whoo-Whoo!_  
_Se trata del tren fantasma_

_¡Oh, sí!_

"¡Gerald!" Helga silbó, asombrada "¡Todavía puedes sacar un buen blues!"

"Y eso que lo hice sin la armónica, ¿qué te parece?" Gerald levantó una ceja "¿Aún la tienes, amigo?"

"Sí... por ahí, en alguna parte..." Arnold respondió distraído, caminando hacia la parte trasera del lugar, con cautela "No hay nada aquí, sino puras... arañas... y basura y..." se detuvo al ver condones usados tirados al azar en una esquina. A continuación, un chillido sale de por debajo de los tablones.

"¡Y ratas!" chilló Helga, subiéndose a un débil y viejo banco de madera.

Arnold sonrió al ver su cara mientras ella miraba alrededor frenéticamente en busca de los odiados roedores. Él sabía que ella no les tenía miedo de las ratas en sí, sino a...

"Hey chicos..." Gerald habló con un dejo de advertencia en su voz. Arnold se dio la vuelta hasta encontrar la causa de su preocupación. Un rápido intercambio de miradas los hizo actuar con rapidez. Arnold miró a su alrededor en busca de una manera de escapar mientras Gerald ayudó a Helga a dejar el banco y salió corriendo con ella en sus talones. Arnold corrió tras ellos blandiendo un palo de madera y dándose la vuelta para estar alerta en su huida.

Había vagabundos allí, montones de ellos. Arnold temió por su seguridad después de que viera a un par de ellos sacar sus navajas mientras salían de sus escondites, pero luego se detuvieron y sólo los observaron huir para enseguida apresurarse hacia el lado opuesto, aparentemente asustados. Arnold no se detuvo a averiguar la causa de su temor, sino que simplemente corrió detrás de sus amigos. Cuando por fin salieron del peligro, se detuvo para hacerles saber que no los estaban siguiendo. Gerald y Helga se dieron la vuelta y alcanzaron a ver a algunos de los vagos aun corriendo más allá de una especie de granero en ruinas erigido un poco atrás de la estación.

"¿Huyeron a causa de nosotros?" Helga dio voz a sus mismas dudas. "¿Tenían miedo de nosotros?"

"No tengo idea" respondieron él y Gerald al unísono, aún sorprendidos.

Arnold vio entonces a Gerald ruborizarse cuando Helga arqueó una ceja mirando sus manos todavía enlazadas. Su amigo la soltó inmediatamente. Arnold sonrió, él pensaba que ya habían dejado esa incomodidad detrás.

"¡Diablos!" Helga fue la primera en hablar de nuevo. "¡Vaya que éramos un montón de niños imprudentes!" Gruñó "¡Mira que venir tan tarde a este lugar abandonado!"

"¡No hay duda de por qué los niños optan por quedarse en casa hoy en día!" Exclamó Gerald.

"¡Tú lo dijiste!" Arnold estuvo de acuerdo "Voy a hablar con el abuelo apenas llegando a casa. Él fue quien nos envió... " se detuvo al oír el silbido del tren en la distancia.

Helga hizo una mueca. "¿Pero por qué nunca pensamos en que era peligroso? Quiero decir, incluso ahora. Todos hemos crecido y sabemos del peligro." Aún parecía shockeada. Arnold tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. "¡Por el amor de Dios! Basta con mirar alrededor. Este lugar es espantoso." Ella hizo una mueca de nuevo. El ruido de la locomotora que se aproximaba era cada vez más fuerte.

"Tal vez no era tan inseguro en los viejos tiempos." Gritó Gerald para hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

Avanzaron aún más, cavilando en el riesgo del que acababan de escapar de Helga cuando volvió a hablar, reflexiva.

"Tal vez tengas razón... tal vez por eso no considerábamos peligroso en absoluto." El silbato del tren sonó otra vez, las aves que dormían en el derruido techo se echaron a volar. "Ewww, ¿qué es ese olor?" Gritó "¡Criminal, Gerald!"

"Hey!" la grave voz de Gerald se elevó una octava "¡No fui yo! Pssh, quién lo huele se lo echó."

"¡No es ese olor, estúpido!" el rostro de Helga se contorsionó por náuseas.

"¡Cielos, Helga!" Se rió Arnold. El olor extraño lo alcanzó en ese momento; por lo que se cubrió la nariz. La locomotora finalmente atravesó con un estruendo la estación en ruinas detrás de ellos sin detenerse.

Basura, papeles y hojas secas volaron debido al ímpetu de la máquina.

"¡Dios, apesta como a azufre!" Gerald añadió, inclinándose para escupir.

"Creo que huele a huevos podri..." empezó a decir cuando el recuerdo lo golpeó. "Esperen..." se volvió a ver a los otros moviéndose como en cámara lenta. Helga se estaba volviendo hacia atrás con sus ojos bien abiertos. Gerald lo miró, casi petrificado. Se volvieron entonces para encontrar lo que temían. "No hay nada allí."

"¿Dónde está el maldito tren?" La voz se le rompió a Helga.

Arnold sintió cuando los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban. Se quedó inmóvil, volteando a ver a los otros que parecían tan asustados como él. Helga soltó un grito ensordecedor en el momento en que los tres se dieron la vuelta y corrieron a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la calle 53 mucho después de pasar Livingstone.

* * *

"¿Era por eso los vagos huían?"

"¿Era el tren fantasma?"

"Gerald... ¡no había tren!"

"¡Lo escuchamos!"

"¡Pero no lo vimos! ¡Sin pruebas, no tenemos nada!"

"Los vagabundos también lo oyeron..."

"¿Quieres ir a preguntarles?" La mirada de advertencia de Helga se lo dijo claro "Buena suerte con eso, amigo. ¡Yo no voy a volver a ese lugar, _nunca_!"

Arnold se volvió para ver Gerald busca de apoyo, pero se dio cuenta de que después de sus primeras exclamaciones no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Su rostro estaba pálido.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Le preguntó, sacudiéndolo.

Su cabeza se sacudió en forma irregular antes de contestar vacilante. "Sí..."

"¡Estás pálido!" Helga le tomó la cara entre sus manos "... y frío. ¡Oh por Dios, Gerald! ¿Seguro que estás bien?" Gerald detuvo en seco cuando la insistencia de Helga hizo que se volviera a mirarla. Parpadeó un par de veces y respiró profundamente antes de tomar sus manos y alejarlas de su cara.

"Estoy bien." Su amigo se volvió a verlo con cautela. Arnold frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de por que actuaba así. ¿Quién creía que Arnold era? ¿Un maldito celoso? Helga sólo estaba siendo amable. "Es sólo que... No hablemos más de esto. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos qué diablos fue todo eso. ¡Yo no creo en fantasmas!" Parecía que la fría, racional Helga estaba de vuelta.

"Bueno... hay fuerzas que no podemos siquiera comprender." Él racionalizó.

"¡Vamos, Arnold!" -Ni siquiera después de la situación que acababan de vivir se olvidaba de llamarlo Arnold; su nombre. "No me digas que estas inclinándote a creer que en realidad eso era..."

"¡Ya no hablemos más de esto!" Gruñó Gerald "Sólo déjenlo ya, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tanto Helga y Arnold asintieron al mismo tiempo, observándolo con recelo. Permanecieron en silencio mientras seguían caminando.

"¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a la colina para ver si el tanque de agua aún está en pie?"

"¡Arnold!" Helga lo empujó con tanta fuerza que llegó al centro de la calle mientras Gerald lo maldijo. Él sonrió feliz. Estaba amando cualquier contacto que Helga se dignara dirigirle. Gerald pareció darse cuenta porque entonces pronunció.

"¿Saben qué...? Creo que me voy a casa ahora." se acercó a él para hacer su saludo 'secreto'. Helga sonrió al ver su gesto. "Nos vemos, chicos" se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de Helga, quien lo despidió de la misma manera y luego ella se volvió para ver su teléfono. Cuando no estaba mirando, la mirada de Gerald se posó intencionalmente en él. Arnold asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Respiró profundamente. Así que finalmente estaban solos ellos dos.

* * *

"¿Qué?!" Helga saltó hacia atrás, casi cayendo de la acera.

"¡Jesús!" Fingió estar ofendido "Por Dios, ¿es tan sorprendente?"

"¡Un beso!"

"Dijiste que yo decidía." Arnold sonrió con falsa inocencia.

"Bueno, sí…pero se suponía que era una multa por llamarte C..." se detuvo cuando vio su encantada expresión.

"Dos... y contando."

"¡Cállate! ¡No lo dije!" Arnold se dio cuenta que Helga parecía realmente agraviada. Tal vez había sido demasiado audaz, pero de ninguna manera se iba a echar para atrás ahora. Se estaban acercando ya a su casa.

"Entonces..."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." Ella lo miraba con un profundo ceño.

"Créeme. Estoy siendo muy, muy serio." Trató de actuar con seguridad pero temía perder la aparente calma en cualquier momento. Ella no había dejado de mirarlo todo el tiempo.

"Arnold... esto es extraño." dijo, severa. "¿Te has dado cuenta que soy yo, Helga? Tu sabes, ¿esta chica del demonio; esta mala influencia que no cree en la paz mundial; quién piensa que la caridad es pretenciosa y los que la practican, farsantes?" Pronunció enfáticamente "Tal vez me estás confundiendo con una de tus chicas dulces, dulces-como-la-miel y te aseguro que no lo soy."

Esto era un golpe bajo; Arnold inhaló largamente sabiendo que se lo merecía. Por supuesto, nunca creyó realmente que ella era una mala persona, pero tal vez lo había dicho demasiadas veces. Reconoció su argumento. '_¿Entonces por qué perdiste tanto tiempo?'_ Una voz fastidiosa preguntó en su cabeza. Aspiró profundamente de nuevo, tratando de no perder la calma.

"¿Por qué no?" El chico soltó con voz débil, tomó una brusca respiración entonces. _'Calma.'_

"Porque yo estoy viendo a James... y tú estás con Candy".

"Bueno... nadie tiene que saberlo."

"¡Nosotros lo sabremos!" Ella no cedería, él lo sabía por su postura. "Y a pesar de que a tu amigo le guste llamarme así, yo no soy ninguna tramposa infiel."

"Bueno... eso es mi precio y no lo voy a cambiar." Dijo con firmeza, dando un paso atrás mientras agarraba valor "Mira, no tiene por qué ser en este momento. Soy un hombre paciente." Arnold soltó lo que él esperaba fuera una sonrisa encantadora "No importa cómo, no importa cuándo. Puedo esperar por un beso, ¿sabes?" Dijo optimista; por dentro era un desastre. "... Puede tomarnos un día o una semana o toda nuestra vida. Puede llegar en nuestros últimos momentos o el día de tu boda. El día en que cobre ese beso llegará... Sólo que... para qué esperar a que nos estemos muriendo o a que tengamos mal aliento si podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, ¿qué dices?"

"¡Estás loco!" ella se burló, negando con la cabeza y volviéndose hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

"¡Hey! ¡Lo digo en serio!"

"¡Me estás asustando, Cabeza de...!" Él soltó un grito de júbilo.

"¡Me debes dos besos ahora!" dijo bromista, acercándose a ella. Ella estaba de pie en el primer escalón de su porche, mirándolo boquiabierta. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban en la luz de la luna con una mezcla de agravio, incredulidad y algo más... ¿anhelo, miedo...?

Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando Arnold cerró la distancia y la atrajo hacia él, tomando su cara entre las manos y acercándose a su boca. Era tan suave... y emanaba feminidad por cada uno de sus poros... y sus rosados labios estaban a menos de una pulgada de los suyos. Arnold sonrió al mismo tiempo que una agradable calidez llenaba su pecho. Esto era exactamente como debía ser; ella y él; Helga y Arnold. Sintió su respiración en la nariz y su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula.

"Sabes que esto estaba escrito en el cielo, ¿verdad?" Murmuró antes de besarla y entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

_¡Dios!_ Arnold tembló. Deslizó sus manos hacia su nuca y su espalda para sostenerla con fuerza. Helga sabía_... diferente_. Algo - un recuerdo infantil - despertó en un rincón de su mente. Era como si el olor de la brisa que viene con la lluvia, el olor a humedad... y a margaritas... y cierto anhelo... se mezclara con un poco de rosa. Era como un viejo sueño despertara al saborearla.

Pero ella no respondía... y estaba tiesa. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos? El rubio tiró con más fuerza, forzando la entrada a su boca... Sí, allí estaba... Arnold gimió, empapándose en su humedad exactamente de la manera que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. '_¿Por qué esperaste tanto?_' El ser que vivía dentro de sí le preguntó, entonces finalmente la escuchó quejarse suavemente y sintió que sus labios se movían junto con los de él. Él gimió de nuevo, enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos. Una necesidad primitiva de absorber todo de ella estalló en su interior, despertando ese dolor en su bajo vientre y se pegó aún más a ella. De repente, Helga se separó y lo empujó con fuerza.

"¡Suficiente!" cuando Arnold pudo ver su rostro ella estaba parpadeando, pero luego lo miró con perplejidad.

"Vamos" Arnold se acercó de nuevo.

"¡Suficiente para ser un castigo!" Helga retrocedió al siguiente escalón y extendió su brazo delante de ella. Un ceño se plantó en medio de sus cejas y desconcierto llenaba sus ojos azules. Arnold soltó su sonrisa torcida de marca registrada.

"Me debes dos, recuerdas..." se acercó y la agarró de los brazos. Ella se deslizó más arriba y luchó por liberarse, pero él se mantuvo firme.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" Escondió su rostro de él. Arnold sonrió sabiendo que ella no podía escapar de su agarre. "¡No!" resopló "¡Arnold! ¡Sólo suéltame...! "

La puerta verde con paneles se abrió de repente y Arnold se bajó de los dos escalones en un segundo. Miriam estaba allí, observándolos con una ceja levantada y mirándo a su hija inquisitivamente.

"¿Hay algún problema, cariño?"

"No..." Helga sacudió la cabeza con incomodidad. "Arnold se está despidiendo." resopló "Quería un beso de buenas noches, el muy idiota." Ella exclamó mirándolo con fastidio.

"¡Arnold!" Miriam sonrió amablemente "No te había visto en tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo ha estado todo con tus abuelos?"

Arnold se aclaró la garganta antes de contestarle. Miriam siempre tan amable, pero era obvio que no iba a dejarlos solos ahora. Después de su rápida y vacilante respuesta, ella asintió y se volvió hacia Helga.

"Apúrate con esa despedida por que es tarde, amor." Miriam dijo después de enviar sus saludos a su familia y entró de nuevo en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

"Entonces..." comenzó. "Supongo que te veré mañana... Te alcanzo cuando salgas a tus ejercicios, ¿supongo?" Trató de sonar confiado de nuevo a pesar de la avalancha de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Helga lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de murmurar a regañadientes.

"No voy a hacer mi rutina mañana. Tengo un montón de trabajo, desde el amanecer hasta bien entrada la noche."

"El jueves entonces..." estaba decidido a no perder el optimismo. Iba a cobrar ese otro beso; se lo prometió mientras observaba como sus hinchados labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

"Te equivocas, Shortman." Ella sacudió la cabeza ampliamente. "La pequeña Helga y su feliz familia se van a la playa para unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Bob necesita un bronceado y Miriam extraña a su profesor de baile." Chasqueó la lengua.

"Pero..." frunció el ceño "lo prometiste... ¡Tienes que estar aquí para el lavado de autos del domingo!" le recordó casi con desesperación "Sé que las chicas cuentan contigo."

Helga se echó a reír al ver su ansiedad.

"¡Cálmate, Arnold!" Le observó con una mezcla de diversión y confusión otra vez. "Volveré la noche del sábado. Voy a estar allí a tiempo" y luego hizo un puchero "Bueno... tal vez alrededor del mediodía." Se volvió al oír el sonido de movimiento en el interior de su casa. "Supongo que te veré por ahí, amigo..." se inclinó para besar su mejilla rápidamente, como solía hacer cuando estaban en buenos términos, pero justo antes de retractarse sonrió con travesura "Sin tomar en cuenta cierto acontecimiento..." pareció pensarlo mejor "... bueno, un par de ellos... debo decir que me la pasé genial hoy." Su voz era ronca.

Arnold reaccionó con rapidez antes de que ella se echara hacia atrás y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

"Me. Debes. Una" Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se retrajo para verla, apuntando su frente. "Tenlo presente." Ella no huyó como él suponía que iba a hacer. En lugar de eso estaba mirando sus labios con una expresión en blanco. Entonces parpadeó y subió los escalones restantes, desapareciendo dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

El domingo estaba finalmente aquí.

Arnold miró su imagen en el espejo con ojo crítico. Bermudas para la playa –en vista que los shorts cargo estaban prohibidos- camiseta ajustada y sneakers. Se veía bien; pero no se sentía cómodo. Pero todo fuera para estimular a cierta rubia de tomar su merecido castigo con un poco más de gusto. Soñaba con ella, habían pasado ya cuatro días, cuatro largos días. Pensaba en ella cada hora de cada día, en cada minuto de cada hora. Soñaba con besarla en pasillos oscuros, en cada esquina de la ciudad, bajo una lluvia suave. Soñaba con que ella se derretía en sus brazos...

Un claxon se oyó en la calle. Tomó su mochila con una muda de ropa y salió de la habitación. El día del Car Wash finalmente había llegado.

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold! **

**No poseo Nokia Lumia, Facebook Messenger, Dientes de Sable ni ninguna otra marca registrada mencionada aquí o el resto de la historia. Sólo poseo la trama y los personajes originales.**

**Gracias a Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, letifiesta, MarHelga, Miss Cerezo, hel201 y Unplugged por dejar reviews y a todos por leer.**

**See you soon, guys.**

**March 15, 2013.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 33  
CAR WASH**

* * *

"Voy a darle un nueve."

"Un nueve ¿estás segura?"

"Le diste a Arnold un ocho y creo que es mucho más guapo"

"¿Dime cuál es Arnold otra vez?" Pidió la chica.

"El rubio de allá..." Eugene señaló a Arnold de entre el grupo de chicos que estaban trabajando en una F150, su pelo largo y rubio apuntaba a todas partes.

"Es lindo..." Latrisha hizo una mueca. "Pero me gustan más toscos... tú sabes, más rudos"

"Te gusta el peligro, ¿eh?" Pete silbó "Entonces elegiste bien; así es nuestro Joey".

"¿Sabes si tiene novia?"

"No sé..." Eugene le lanzó una mirada divertida y formó con su mano una garra. "Eres toda una cougar, Latrisha!"

Ella imitó su gesto.

"¡Sabes que lo soy!" Tanto Eugene como su novio Pete maullaron al unísono.

"¡Hombre! Nunca había conocido a una." declaró Pete entonces.

"¿Quieres mi autógrafo, cariño?"

"Creo que incluso tiene ya experiencia como muñeco" Agregó Eugene dándose la vuelta para observar a Joey de nuevo. La mujer que les estaba alegrando lo que de otra manera sería una tarde aburrida alzó las cejas, interesada.

"¿Por qué viniste con nosotros?" Eugene le preguntó "sabes que estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí. Debimos haberte enviado para allá".

"Nah!" Dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera "Estoy pasándola muy bien aquí con ustedes, chicos"

"Yo ya había perdido la esperanza de divertirme con este lavado de autos de hoy, ¿sabes?" Pete dijo "Esto ha estado aburrido de muerte. Quiero decir, sólo mira este cielo."

"Si... Parece que está a punto de llover" dijo la muchacha mirando al nublado cielo.

"¿Por qué decidiste venir a lavar el coche hoy, Latrisha?"

"Porque la nena del clima dijo que un grupo de bellos chicos y chicas estarían lavando carros para la caridad." Ella expresó en su franca forma de hablar. "La nena del clima siempre acierta, así que decidí darle una oportunidad pensando que podría echarme un buen taco de ojo." Añadió mirando a su alrededor "¡La muy perra tenía razón!"

"¿Pero Lila Sawyer no advirtió que llovería hoy?"

"Ella dijo que teníamos que ser optimistas." dijo "Soy una mujer optimista. He visto dos dieces hasta ahora. ¿Dónde está el otro, a propósito?"

"Gerald está allí..." Pete señaló al alto chico negro. Se había quitado la camisa por lo que era un festín para los ojos.

"Y Thad está allá..." Eugene señaló hacia la calle, donde Thad estaba ayudando a Helga, quien parecía que estaba teniendo problemas con sus altos tacones.  
"Ves... el optimismo paga. Parece que va a estar lloviendo, pero yo diría mejor que _'Están lloviendo hombres, Aleluya; están lloviendo hombres, amén...'" _y que se suelta cantando.

_"Están lloviendo hombres, ¡Amén!"_ Pete tiró los trapos a un lado y salió a bailar con ella mientras ambos cantaban. Eugene rió al verlos. A este paso nunca iban a terminar de lavar su Highlander. Algunos de los chicos de alrededor se volvieron a verlos con extrañeza. No había sido un día muy brillante, en ningún sentido.

Su novio y Latrisha finalmente dejaron de bailar. Ella dijo entonces.

"¿Por qué se decidieron a lanzar esta cosa hoy? ... Quiero decir, es domingo, día de las familias felices'" afirmó enfáticamente "Ningún tipo va a venir a lavar el coche con ustedes si traen a sus mujeres y niños con ellos."

"Todavía podemos lavar el coche a cougars como tú y a hombres solteros." Pete movió las cejas.

Ella se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta.

"Pero eso reduce el mercado... Bueno, lo que sea que esa rubia está haciendo allí parece estar funcionando muy bien".

Eugene se volvió para ver a Helga de nuevo quien parecía estar tomando un descanso. Ella había llegado apenas hacía una hora, pero había trabajado duro y las cosas parecieron mejorar después de su llegada.

Bueno, considerando que ella llegó de mal humor. Se había quejado por todo. Se quejó por el clima; se quejó por haber sido obligada a vestir un short muy corto y un top ajustado; se quejó porque sus tacones se atascaban en el barro aquí y allá. Aun así... ella se negó a permitir que los posibles clientes tuvieran la sartén por el mango y los forzó a venir y pagar para que sus coches fueran lavados. Eugene sospechaba que los números estaban seguían siendo malos a pesar de su esfuerzo, en vista de los rostros preocupados de Sheena y Phoebe.

Pues bien, dejando eso de lado, después de un rato se supo por qué Helga estaba resultando ser la mejor vendedora. La Vieja Betsy fue traída de su retiro y estaba trabajando duro a la vista de todos. Pete se había encogió la primera vez que vio a Helga sacando a un chico de su auto jalándolo del cuello de su camisa y lo mandaba derechito con Nadine que era la encargada de la caja. Afortunadamente, el muchacho parecía divertido como los otros antes que él, quienes también se vieron obligados a pagar la cuota y esperar a que les lavaran sus autos. Mientras no hubiera quejas…

* * *

Después de un rato, Eugene se volvió y vio que su trabajo estaba casi terminado, pero necesitaban un paño seco para terminar el trabajo. Latrisha había pagado la cuota más cara que incluía limpieza y aspirado interior, que era la especialidad de Eugene y de Pete.

En busca de más trapos, Eugene se acercó a la furgoneta que hacía las veces de almacén y se encontró con Helga y Phoebe allí.

"Ya había pensado que podría estar interesado en..." oyó entonces a Phoebe decir en voz baja.

"¿En mí?" Helga resopló "¡Sí, claro!"

"Helga... tal vez deberías tomar un segundo para pensar seriamente..."

"Te dije que él dijo... _'Nadie tiene que saberlo'_" elevó las cejas enfáticamente" ¿Sabes lo que_ 'nadie tiene que saberlo' _significa, verdad, Phoebe?"

"Tal vez él estaba nervioso..."

"Sí... ¡nervioso! ¿Qué tal?" Helga rodó sus ojos "Tan nervioso que un segundo después me estaba besando." Helga maldijo "Por el amor de Dios. ¡Piensa Pheebs, piensa! ¿Soy la única aquí que se da cuenta de que es un cabrón? Quiero decir... ¿ya no me respeta o qué? Él cree que puede jugar así conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Me está tomando por una traicionera?" agitó los brazos "o piensa que estoy tan desesperada por su afecto que amaría cualquier chingadera..." Helga se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Eugene de pie detrás de ella. Luego continuó con cautela. "¡Debí haberlo mandando a freír espárragos ahí mismo!"

"Creo que estabas... un poco aturdida y..." Phoebe dijo con su voz suave y reflexiva.

"Yo creo que estaba más bien apendejada." Gruñó ella "Pero fue debido a que no me esperaba que fuera tan... audaz. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?" Helga se puso a su lado y lo empujó mientras tomaba el cartel para volver a la calle. "Lo siento, Eugene te estas interponiendo en mi camino." Eugene se movió a un lado para dejar a la rubia pasar. A decir verdad, Helga aún le intimidaba. Casi dos metros de pasión rubia... o... ponzoña... tal vez. ¿Quién sería el que estaba jugando con fuego? se preguntó. "¡Él es un idiota, eso es lo que es!" Rugió ella cuando dejó el lugar "¡Además tiene novia, por el amor de Dios!"

"Lo escuché hablando por teléfono con ella hace días, por cierto." Phoebe suplementó. La rubia gruñó.

"¡Te lo estoy diciendo!"

Ahí va, Eugene exhaló cuando se fueron. Helga Pataki estaba, como siempre, rodeada de caos.

* * *

"Ahora me siento mal..." Eugene puso mala cara mientras sacudía el polvo del tablero. "Nunca me calificaste"

"No me gustan los pelirrojos. Lo siento, cariño" Latrisha declaró sin rodeos. Eugene se rió.

"¿Quién te gusta entonces? Si pudieras elegir cualquiera de los chicos de aquí, ¿a quién elegirías?"

"Es fácil, Ge-en" señaló a Gerald. "Ya te lo he dicho. Es mi favorito. De hecho, estoy pensando en ir allí y pasar uno de veinte por sus abdominales y luego metérselos dentro de los pantalones."

Pete abrió sus grandes ojos azules. Eugene se rió. "¿Por qué no vas, entonces?"

"No sé..." abanicó sus pestañas y sacudió su trasero "¿Está saliendo con alguien? Digo... ¿con alguna de las chicas de aquí?"

Eugene le sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros "Creo que está saliendo con una chica. Ella no es de la pandilla. Nada serio sin embargo."

"Salió por años con Phoebe" Pete hizo un gesto señalando a la chica que estaba a unos metros por delante de ellos y aún ocupada conversando con Helga.

"¿Quién? ¿Blondie?" Ella levantó las cejas.

"No, la pequeña..."

"¿Asiática?"

"Bueno, sí". Titubeó Pete. Sabía que Phoebe era de hecho medio irlandesa, medio japonesa y medio...

"Bah! No es gran la cosa. Ella no es rival para mí." Y ella sacudió su frondosa anatomía de nuevo.

"Eugene, tienes que moverte más rápido, tienes más de una hora con ese coche" Sheena los regañó mientras pasaba por ahí.

"¿Usted es la jefa aquí, señora?" Su nueva compañera le preguntó.

"Sí" Sheena vaciló "¿por qué?"

"¿Hay algún problema si me quedo aquí? Si compro unas papas fritas y le hago compañía a los chicos"

"Por supuesto que no, señora, usted puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera. Sólo que una vez que su coche esté listo lo puede mover para dejar pasar a los otros."

"No hay problema" se dio la vuelta cuando Sheena se fue "¿qué otros coches?" Sonrió, mirando alrededor.

Eugene se echó a reír, pero luego siguió a su amiga para preguntarle acerca de los números. A pesar de que no estaban tan mal, parecía que al final del día se podría apenas alcanzar el objetivo de los dos mil dólares. Pero eso significaba que seguirían trabajando hasta la puesta del sol, no sólo hasta las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde, como habían previsto. El peor escenario es que tuvieran que programar otra actividad la semana que entraba, pero la mayor parte de la pandilla parecía ya cansada de este asunto de la recaudación de fondos, ya no eran tan jóvenes ni inspiraban ternura para seguir haciendo esto.

Eugene regresó al grupo y encontró Pete y Latrisha inmersos en una charla muy interesante.

"... No sé... Will Smith?"

"No me gusta Will Smith" se volvió a verlo, insultada. "¿A ti te gusta Will Smith?"

"Bueno, no está tan mal..."

"¿No es tan mal?" Gruñó ella con desdén. "¿No es tan mal?" Pete se encogió.

"Está bien, está bien... Te oí la primera vez..." él rodó los ojos hacia Eugene "¿Quién te gusta entonces? ¿Denzel Washington?"

"¿Denzel Washington?" se volvió a enfurecer "¡Hombre! ¡Me estás preguntando quien me gusta y luego me está diciendo quien me debe gustar!"

"Bueno... yo..."

"Ph-Ph-Ph." Ella se burló y se dio la vuelta como si buscara una respuesta en el aire "Me gusta... por ejemplo... este tipo Blair Underwood. ¿Lo conoces?"

Pete asintió. "Entonces te gusta... mmm... vamos a ver. También te gusta Idris Elba, entonces"

"¿Quién es Idris Elba?"

"Luther?" Eugene se unió a la conversación.

"Que Luther?"

"Heimdall? Salió en Thor... era el guardián del portal"

"Había alguien más aparte de Thor en Thor?" Preguntó ella.

"Loki?" Sugirió Eugene.

"Realmente te gusta Loki, ¿verdad?" Pete sacudió la cabeza.

"Amigo, estamos hablando de los gustos de Latrisha" le restó importancia a su comentario "¿Quién más te gusta?"

"¿Conoces a este chico Chandler de los Knicks?"

"Vaya que te gustan altos y morenos y fuertes y rudos, ¿eh?"

"Te lo dije... Pero basta de hablar de mí... ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Quién les gusta? "

"Eso es fácil..." Eugene respondió rápidamente "Me gusta Bradley Cooper" Pete se burló. "Él se burla sólo porque a él también le gusta" informó a la chica.

"Bueno, sí, Pero tu dijiste _'voy primero'_ con el" señaló Pete.

"¿Bradley Cooper?" Latrisha se burló mientras los miraba a los dos con sorna "¿Quién más?"

"Orlando Bloom" su sorna se convirtió en una carcajada entonces.

"Realmente tienen muy mal gusto".

"¿Quién te gusta a ti entonces?"

"¿Te refieres a vainillas? A mí me gusta la vainilla también... vamos a ver..." hizo una pausa. "Me gusta Ryan Gosling... y Christian Bale..."

"¡Realmente te gustan los chicos difíciles!"

"Bueno, no están tan mal..." ella dejó escapar un sonido desdeñoso de nuevo. "Son hombres de verdad, no mierda como la que les gusta a ustedes. O sea... También les gusta Justin Beaver?" Dejó escapar una carcajada.

"¡Hey, no! ¿Quiénes crees que somos? "

"Bueno... sólo quería estar segura. Creí que no les gustaban las niñas" se rió de nuevo. Eugene también rió. "Sabes... a veces me preocupo. ¿Has pensado que esas son los símbolos masculinos de los que las niñas se enamoran hoy en día?" pronunció, preocupada. "¡No quiero ni imaginar el futuro de la raza humana!"

"Latrisha, ¡ese comoquiera es un chico!" La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Hay que mantener el optimismo!" Se rió Eugene. "Todavía hay una buena cantidad de hombres bien machos por ahí"

"¿Cómo quién?"

"Como Gerald, por ejemplo..." la chica madura frunció el ceño.

"Bueno..."

"Todavía hay un montón más. Vamos a ver..." Pete se rió dando la vuelta." Todavía tenemos a Joey, ¿ves? Y a Arnold, Sid y Lorenzo... "

"¿Quién es Lorenzo?" Eugene dio la vuelta en busca de su guapo amigo latino que estaba a cargo de las mangueras cuando sus ojos cayeron en la cosa más hermosa que había visto en todo el día.

"¡Aleluya! El sol ha salido sólo para 'Brillar' sobre nosotros'" dijo en voz alta.

Pete se volvió a ver el cielo gris, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cuál sol?"

Eugene suspiró, todavía mirando hacia el frente "Este hombre es absolutamente e impresionantemente hermoso."

"¿Qué hombre?" La chica de piel oscura se volvió "Oh, ya veo..." hizo una pausa. Después de un rato, volvió a hablar. "Bueno... no es tan mal..."

"¿No es tan mal?" Ahora fue el turno de Pete de burlarse de ella. "¿No es tan mal?"

"¡Pero solo míralo! ¡Es un engreído!"

"¿A quién le importa eso?" Dijeron ambos al unísono de nuevo. Se quedaron en silencio contemplativo entonces.

"Además... es... de vainilla y vainilla no es… mi sabor..." Su voz se debilitó hasta que desapareció por completo.

"¿De dónde cayó?" Preguntó Eugene sin apartar los ojos de él. "¿Del cielo?"

"Parece que está lloviendo hombres tal como Latrisha predijo."

"Dios no es justo" la mujer hablo finalmente, exhalando con lentitud. "Tienen razón, a quién le importa... ¿A quién tengo que matar para conseguir uno de esos? "

"Tendrás que preguntarle a Helga"

"¿Quién es Helga?"

"... La rubia… de por allá" respondió Pete en voz baja, sus ojos aún fijos en la deslumbrante figura que estaba en el otro extremo del patio.

"¿Blondie?" Latrisha señaló a la esquina donde Helga había desaparecido hace diez minutos "¡Hombre, como odio a las rubias!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te han hecho? "

"Ellos son las perras más suertudas del mundo".

"Lo que quiere decir…"Eugene preguntó mientras observaba a James acercándose al grupo reunido en las mesas. Las chicas estaban sonriendo como idiotas. Vio a Sheena ruborizarse y a Phoebe abanicando sus pestañas.

"¿Qué puedes hacer para competir con pelo dorado, ojos azules y piernas largas, largas?"

"¡Dios no es justo!" Pete habló después de un tiempo con voz débil.

"Dios no es justo. Lo dije ya" La chica tomó una profunda inspiración. "Pero es lo mismo con ustedes, ¿no es así? Agregó, mirándolos. Quiero decir, mira de nuevo al resto de los chicos"

Eugene se dio la vuelta, siguiendo las instrucciones Latrisha.

"Gerald era un diez... pero ahora él es un diez" declaró apuntando hacia James "¿Entonces Gerald ahora es qué? ¿Un seis, siete?

"Creo que todavía es un diez... pero es que James..."

"¿Es como un quince?"

"Yo diría que es..." Latrisha comenzó, en voz lenta y soñadora "¡Está hasta el tope! Nadie lo alcanza allá arriba. Mira ese trasero... ¡solo mira ese trasero, hombre! Podrá ser un apretado, ¡pero vaya que tiene un trasero muy bien apretado!"

"Creo que nunca lo había visto en jeans antes".

"¿Te he dicho que creo que se parece mucho a este tipo de 'White Collar'? ¿Matt Boomer?" preguntó Eugene a Pete.

Pete sacudió su cabeza "No, hombre. Se parece a Henry Cavill el de 'Los Tudor'. Ya te lo he dicho."

"Nah!" Eugene no le hizo caso pero luego se volvió para observar a James de nuevo. "Bueno, puede que se parezca a él, pero Henry Cavill es muy británico y James es un yanqui hasta los huesos, como Matt Boomer." Pronunció Eugene con orgullo.

"Es muy británico porque está en 'Los Tudor'."

"No me importaría verlo vestido de época, sin embargo."

"¿Por qué los hombres no se visten así ya más?" se preguntó Pete, arrugando los labios.

"Porque los golpearían en el metro." respondió Latrisha en un segundo.

"Yo no creo que James tenga ese problema." Eugene rió entre dientes.

"No he visto 'Los Tudor', ¿dónde más sale?"

"¿Viste 'Whatever Works' de Woody Allen?"

"No me gusta Woody Allen." Respondió con sinceridad. "¿Así que se llama James?" Preguntó la mujer de nuevo "¿James qué?"

"James Brighton-Lewis."

"¿Es él?" Abrió los ojos oscuros y se giró para verlo, interrogante. Eugene asintió. Ella parpadeó "Mi mamá me va a odiar cuando le diga que cambié mi voto".

"Creo que te oí decir que eras demócrata".

"Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaban más los chicos negros".

"¿Que dije qué?" Dijo distraída. "¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi nombre! ¿Cuál es el problema si tengo antojo de vainilla de vez en cuando, eh? Me encanta este hombre. Solo míralo, solo mírale esos…" se calló, mirándolo con admiración mientras él se reía suavemente al hablar con Rhonda y Helen, quien llevaba una larga peluca rubia. "¡Mira nada más!" ella se volvió a verlos a ellos y luego hacia el grupo de nuevo "¡Mira a esos pobres chicos!"

"¿Cuáles pobres chicos?"

"Esos otros niños, tus amigos" Latrisha señaló el grupo, riendo en voz alta "¡Oh, por dios! Míralos nada más. Se ven como amargados gatos callejeros. ¡Pobrecitos!" Maulló entonces. "Mira a Gerald... y ese otro chico allí. ¡Dios! ¡Están tan celosos porque les robó a todas las chicas! "

"¡Míralos! ¡Caray, ella tiene razón! "Pete dio un codazo a Eugene. Eugene ya los estaba observando.¡Wow! ¿Así era como lucían de verdad? No lo podía creer.

Harold, Sid, Park y el resto de los chicos por ahí se agitaban incómodos, lanzando miradas desagradables hacia James y al parecer tramaban algo para atacarlo. Seguramente estaban hablando mierda sobre él. El muchacho bien intencionado con el pelo rojo miró a su alrededor en busca de Helga para que viniera a rescatar a su novio, pero no la encontró por cualquier lugar. Probablemente todavía estaba en la esquina tratando de atraer más clientes incautos.

"Creo que voy a ir para allá" la chica indicó. "¡Las cosas se están poniendo buenas! Quiero estar cerca de la acción cuando él finalmente les dé la espalda a los gatos feos y ellos lo ataquen en manada."

"¡Pero tu carro está listo, Latrisha!" Eugene señaló, dándole las llaves. En vista de que no había nadie más en su fila, él también quería estar cerca de la acción.

"¿Qué carro?" ella se dio la vuelta. "Ah, sí... Mi carro" vaciló" ¡Tú!" Le entregó las llaves entonces a Pete. "¿Puedes llevarlo al rincón que tu jefa dijo?" le habló con muchos huevos al rubio. Pete las tomó y sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

"Está bien... pero van a contarme todo lo que me perdí"

Cuando Eugene se dio la vuelta, Latrisha ya había desaparecido. Él también se acercó al grupo, pero se fue derecho a ver a Sheena. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

"¿Cómo va todo?"

Sheena le miró y se encogió de hombros. "Ahí la llevamos, pero es muy lento. A este ritmo creo que vamos a lograrlo, pero hasta las ocho si acaso."

Eugene curvó su boca y la observó abanicándose la cara, y luego la miró más detenidamente. Estaba sonrojada.

"¡Oh por Dios, Sheena...!" sonrió "¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?" Sheena alzó la vista para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos, Eugene. ¿Crees que estoy de humor para tus astutos comentarios?"

"¿Es por él? ¿Te gusta James?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"¡Eugene!"

"¡No le veo ningún problema!" Eugene se dio la vuelta para buscar el tipo. Todavía estaba hablando con Rhonda y Phoebe, quienes parecía tan nerviosas como Sheena. Eugene se rió de nuevo, volviéndose a ver a Latrisha, quien fiel a su palabra, estaba buscando la manera de acercarse al tumulto que rodeaba a James. Fue hasta ese momento que Eugene se acordó de los guardaespaldas. Parecían estar muy ocupados tratando de mantener a todos a una distancia segura del joven que llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada con las mangas arremangadas y jeans Levi's.

Eugene se volvió a ver a su amigo furtivamente. Sheena también estaba observando al tipo, absorta.

"Quiero decir, eres..." se detuvo, indeciso sobre cómo continuar "…tú estás bien... Lo que quiero decir es que eres libre de gustar de quien quieras, Sheen." Exhaló "James es muy apuesto... no hay nada de malo si decides que te gustan los chicos después de todo... o si te gustan ambos..." añadió en un murmullo. "Ultimadamente se trata de conocerte a ti misma... Ni siquiera necesitas de mi..."

"Está bien, Eugene" Sheena le interrumpió exhalando lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de relajarse. "Hay muchas cosas en mi mente pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo del día."

"Está bien." Vio entonces a Pete acercándose. "Sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que me necesites, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió. "Está bien... gracias de nuevo" exhaló.

Pete llegó y se sentó frente a ellos de una manera dramática, y luego se inclinó sobre la mesa para preguntarles con voz muy baja.

"¿Hay algo entre Helga y Arnold?" Su mirada mostraba confusión y excitación al mismo tiempo. Eugene se volvió para ver que Sheena que tenía un profundo ceño en la frente. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No que yo sepa... ¿por qué?" Sheena habló, inclinándose con la mejor disposición de escuchar lo que Pete tenía que decir.

"Los vi allá atrás. Arnold... No sé... me dio la impresión de que Arnold estaba coqueteando con ella, pero Helga no lo advertía. Entonces, de repente... "

"Arnold qué?" Eugene lo interrumpió.

"¿Arnold estaba coqueteando con ella?" Sheena parecía estupefacta.

"Bueno... Eso es lo que parecía."

"¿Se dieron cuenta que los viste?"

"No..." él negó, convencido "Helga estaba allí; estaba limpiando con un trapo sus tacones cuando Arnold llegó. Él la abrazó por detrás y ella se asustó. Entonces Arnold empezó a coquetear con ella, pero ella aún estaba... casi histérica. Lo acusó de estar acechándola. Entonces, de repente, él la acorraló y... "

"¿Y?" Sheena exigió. Pete hizo una pausa mientras Joey Lorenzo pasaban de largo.

Luego continuó "_'¡Para ya tus estúpidos juegos, idiota!'_ Ella le gritó y lo empujó con fuerza. Arnold cayó hacia atrás y yo me di a la fuga. Yo no quería encontrarme en medio de su camino... "

"Era Arnold, entonces..." Eugene preguntó, todavía en voz baja. "Hace rato la escuché hablar con Phoe..."

Quería hacerles saber lo que había oído, pero entonces una furiosa Helga pasó por ahí. Los tres siguieron su ágil figura pasar. Ella avanzó caminando a ciegas; empujando a la gente fuera de su camino y completamente ignorante de la atención que estaba recibiendo. Había llegado a la furgoneta que utilizaban como almacén y arrojó allí el letrero que estaba sosteniendo. Luego cerró la puerta de golpe y se volvió para encontrarse a James frente a ella.

Ella titubeó al principio, aparentemente confundida, pero luego una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara y le echó los brazos al cuello. Eugene sonrió al verlos. James le rodeó la cintura y besó la punta de su nariz con rapidez, como si quisiera que nadie notara sus acciones. Luego la soltó y habló en voz baja.

Eugene sintió luego la presencia de alguien a su derecha y se volvió para encontrarse a Phoebe. Se puso de pie para dejarla tomar su asiento y él se pasó a la silla de al lado. Phoebe venía de con Nadine y probablemente, con la intención de trabajar con Sheena. Eugene observó mientras sacaba sus papeles y luego se volvió para ver que Latrisha seguía ahí fuera. Ella estaba hablando y riendo con el grupo de chicos y aun echando miradas fugaces a la pareja de pie junto a la furgoneta y hacia él mismo Eugene.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada cuando los ojos de la chica apuntaron a Gerald y luego hizo un movimiento como si se estuviera deslizando una tarjeta de crédito por su mejor cara, o sea la de atrás, pero luego sacudió la cabeza cuando Sheena y Phoebe se volvieron para verlo con miradas reprobatorias. Pete se levantó y abandonó el lugar porque no podía parar de reír.

Un minuto después estaba todo serio para adaptarse al estado de ánimo de las solemnes chicas. Las cosas no parecían estar mejorando.

"Tal vez deberíamos darnos por vencidos y cerrar... digamos... a las cinco y luego programar algo más la próxima semana" dijo Eugene, mirando hacia el cielo.

Parecía que estaba lloviendo en la ciudad vecina o algo así, y luego se volvió para ver su reloj. Era las cuatro menos cuarto ya.

"Pero la gente sigue viniendo aún... tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que..."

"Los únicos que vienen son los que Helga atrae a punta de pistola." Dijo Phoebe mirando al grupo de chicos charlando en la sala de espera. La mayoría de ellos eran antiguos compañeros de la secundaria y preparatoria; víctimas conocidas ya por Helga.

"Eso no es verdad... Todavía tenemos algunos clientes que vienen por su cuenta." Sheena señaló un grupo de dos hombres y dos mujeres que miraban subrepticiamente a las chicas y chicos con poca ropa mientras esperaban sus coches.

"Creo que el plan de Eugene está bien" dijo Phoebe. "Digamos que cinco es la hora de cierre. Si por alguna razón todavía hay gente viniendo entonces... "

"¿...que tan difícil puede ser echarme una llamada para decirme que vienes?" la voz de Helga sonaba estresada y los tres se volvieron a ver a la rubia que se acercaba. "¡Estás todo el día pegado a esa maldita cosa, así que no digas que no pudiste hacerlo!"

"¡Te llamé!"

"Hace diez minutos y lo dejaste sonar una sola vez" bajó la voz. "¡Un mísero mensaje por lo menos!" ella se detuvo cuando llegó hasta ellos. "¿Cómo van los números hasta ahora?"

"No tan buenos." Habló Sheena, mirándola y evitando a James.

"No estamos tan mal, pero aún estamos lejos de nuestro objetivo." Informó Phoebe.

"¿Ves?" Helga se volvió para ver a James. "¿Crees que puedes aparecer de repente y enseguida los voy a dejar nada más porque sí?"

"Hay casi quince personas aquí. No estoy seguro de que tu presencia siga siendo necesaria..."

"De hecho..." Eugene comenzó "Fue sólo después de la llegada de Helga que las cosas han mejorado un poco"

"Tal vez si te hubieras aparecido antes..."

"Tal vez me hubiera aparecido antes si supiera que ibas a venir..."

"Vamos, Helga... Vengo desde St. Louis. Son casi tres horas..."

"Y no pudiste tomarte un minuto para enviarme un mensaje." Ella resopló. "¿Qué hiciste durante el vuelo?" James sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

"Trabajar… y dormir" George se abrió paso en la conversación.

"Y el niño bonito supone que yo estoy disponible para él cuando quiera, ¿eh?" Dijo con rudeza "Lo siento amigo, pero estás equivocado. Le prometí a estos chicos iba a estar aquí ayudándolos y los números están muy lejos de ser los ideales..."

"¿Y tu presencia garantiza que todo va a estar bien?"

"De hecho, estábamos hablando justamente de..." Phoebe comenzó pero Eugene la hizo callar.

"No voy a faltar a mi palabra."

"¿Así que estás hablando en serio?"

"Helga... Entendemos si quieres irte..." Nadine se había acercado al igual que algunos otros.

"Les prometí que iba a ayudar y eso es lo que voy a hacer" declaró tercamente.

"¿Esa es tu última palabra, entonces?" Dijo James con una frialdad que heló el humor de Eugene. "Estás diciendo que te vas a quedar aquí hasta que los números sean adecuados, ¿verdad?" Dijo mirándola y luego a Phoebe y a Sheena.

"Sí." Helga enunció, desafiante.

"¿Sí qué?"

"Sí. Me voy a ir hasta que cumplamos la meta" Afirmó mirándolo de frente y luego se dirigió a la camioneta y tomó el cartel de nuevo.

"Entonces no me dejas otra opción." James murmuró para sí mismo y luego se volvió para ver a Sheena de nuevo. "¿Qué tan lejos estás de tu objetivo, Sheena?" Sheena se sonrojó y le respondió. Los labios de James se convirtieron en una delgada línea recta. "¿Y la meta es?" Frunció el ceño "¿En serio?"

"No estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?" Helga preguntó desde la furgoneta después de que se quitó el cabello de la cara. Una sonrisa burlona curvaba sus labios.

"No voy a perder más mi tiempo. Tenemos una situación aquí y voy a resolverla. Eso es lo que hago." Después de su declaración, Eugene dio la vuelta para ver que todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar tenían toda su atención puesta en ellos. La mayoría tenían sus bocas abiertas o sus ojos expectantes. "¿Están aceptando cheques?" preguntó a Sheena de nuevo.

"¡No!" Respondió Arnold desde su lugar, un poco más allá de un muy divertido George. James se dio la vuelta, enarcó las cejas mientras buscaba de donde vino la respuesta y cuando su mirada cayó sobre el rubio, su boca se curvó en ese gesto altanero de marca registrada.

"¿No cheques, entonces?" Tomó una respiración forzada. "Efectivo será." El tipo sacó su billetera de la parte trasera de sus jeans "Ni siquiera sé si traigo efectivo" murmuró para sí mismo.

Helga había expresado su desaprobación con estridencia y ahora venía amenazadoramente hacia él.

"Barb llenó tu billetera anoche" George sonrió, de muy buen humor "También llenó la mía así que cualquier cosa que necesites..."

"Menos mal que Barb es una chica eficiente..." James se dio la vuelta y empezó a contar billetes. Se detuvo un segundo para hacer frente a Helga que ya había llegado hasta él.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Ella siseó.

"Pareces olvidar que no soy alguien con quien se juega" dijo él, en un zumbido muy bajo.

"¡Has perdido la cabeza!"

"Si ese es el caso, entonces cúlpate a ti misma por eso." afirmó categóricamente mientras doblaba su billetera y lo ponía en el bolsillo trasero de nuevo. Sus ojos barrieron Helga arriba y hacia abajo con una mirada apreciativa y luego maldijo por lo bajo.

"¡Aquí tienes!" el chico de pelo oscuro se volvió de nuevo hacia Phoebe y Sheena y puso el dinero sobre la mesa "Dos mil por esta rubia." Eugene parpadeó. Las chicas en la mesa estaban tan aturdidas como él; Helga se quedó helada también. Sheena se volvió hacia Eugene y murmuró algo ininteligible, pero se quedó quieta, sin atreverse a tocar el dinero. "Creo que también voy a necesitar un par de estas" extendió la mano para tomar algunas paños de la canasta en el extremo de la mesa.

"¿Qué quiere decir esto?" la suave voz de Phoebe hizo que James volteara a observarla.

"Acabo de comprar los servicios de Helga." Él pronunció, irrefutable.

"¿Pero los trapos...?"

"Ella va a limpiar mi coche." Él se encogió de hombros mientras doblaba los trapos.

"Pe... ¡Pero tu coche está impecablemente limpio!" Helga farfulló.

"Pero está así porque se limpia cada pocas horas... Y viendo que eres tan escrupulosa acerca de tus deberes te voy a dejar que te diviertas." Él lanzó las franelas a las manos de Helga, pero retuvo una de las telas de color gris rata en sus manos. "¿Lista para irnos?"

"¡Hijo de...!" Helga tiró los trapos al suelo.

"Shh-shh-shh!" La hizo callar "Se te permitirá maldecir una vez que estás haciendo tu trabajo, así que deja de hacer una escena aquí." Helga se retorció, pero él la ignoró y continuó "Además, declaraste enfáticamente que te irías una vez que alcanzaran la meta, ¿no?" se giró en torno para echar una rápida mirada sobre los que los rodeaban, haciéndolos participes del asunto. Una bulliciosa aprobación se escuchó como respuesta, Eugene también mostró su acuerdo. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para encontrar casi todo el mundo allí. Rhonda y Thad tenían sonrisas pegadas en sus rostros. Latrisha incluso dio a James palabras de apoyo. James volvió su engreído rostro hacia la rubia.

"Hemos alcanzado nuestra meta. De hecho la superamos" Sheena resolvió el asunto.

"¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Sheena!" Helga la amonestó "Y ustedes, imbéciles... ¿van a dejar que se salga con la suya?" Ella se volvió hacia los demás.

Eugene vio que algunos de sus amigos se movían inquietos, pero la mayoría de ellos sonreían. Las chicas incluso miraban a James con ojos soñadores. Rhonda picó las costillas de Gerald cuando él se agitó incómodo en su lugar. _'¡Ni se te ocurra!'_ le advirtió.

"¡Hazte a un lado, Blondie!" Latrisha habló entonces, acallando los murmullos. "Deja que el resto de nosotros hagamos algunas ofertas ahora."

"No puedo creer que ustedes, montón de_... ¡RATAS!"_ De repente gritó e instantáneamente estaba anidada en los brazos de James; entonces estiró el cuello para mirar el suelo a su alrededor, casi histérica.

"No era una rata" Pete se estaba riendo mientras recogía el paño gris y se lo mostraba a Helga. "James lanzó esto a tus pies."

Helga se giró para observarlo, furiosa. La cara de James era estoica. "¡Déjame ir!" gritó ella "¡Sólo suéltame ya!"

Contrario de lo que se esperaba, James retiró el brazo en que se apoyaba la mitad superior del cuerpo de Helga; lo que la obligó a engancharse de su cuello. Eugene se quedó sin aliento mientras la observaba luchar por sostenerse firmemente de él para evitar caer. James entonces le susurró algo en los labios y los ojos de Helga estaban fijos en los de él, estupefactos.

_"¿Eh?"_ Insistió James, con voz severa. Helga asintió dócilmente entonces "¿Estás segura?" Ella asintió otra vez. Eugene los observó con interés. Ni siquiera la fuerte y ruda Helga Pataki era inmune a los encantos de James. Parecía como si él hubiera lanzado un hechizo sobre ella porque ella lo miraba como hipnotizada. La más leve de las sonrisas se dibujó en los varoniles labios mientras su brazo derecho regresó a soportar su peso. "¿Lista para irnos, entonces?" Su respuesta fue abrazarlo con fuerza y ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Latrisha llegó a su lado. La mayoría de los presentes suspiraba y miraba con fascinación a la pareja dejando el lugar. Phoebe corrió hacia la camioneta para recoger la bolsa de Helga y le pidió a Pete hacérsela llegar.

"¿Fui sólo yo o tú también lo sentiste?" le preguntó Latrisha discretamente. "¡Me cachondeé todita!" Murmuró muy bajo, acercándose más. Pete llegó a su lado en ese mismo momento.

"¡Dios Oh Dios! ¡Oh, Eugene!" Dijo sin aliento. "Te informó que absoluta y positivamente yo te engañaría con este hombre si existiera la posibilidad. ¡Estás advertido!"

La sonrisa de Latrisha le hizo saber que no era el único que lo haría. Eugene se sentó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba mirando incómodamente esos billetes de cien dólares apilados sobre la mesa. Le pasó un brazo amistoso sobre los hombros.

"Hey chica... será mejor que recojas ese dinero antes que Fuzzy Slippers venga y se dé cuenta de lo que ustedes acaban de hacer. Él es el único que puede alcahuetear chicas en este territorio." le advirtió y luego le hizo un guiño a Eugene "Ahora dime... ¿quién sigue?"

* * *

"Bueno... esto estuvo delicioso... ¡pero todavía tengo hambre!" Se quejó Harold.

"¡Hombre, yo realmente necesitaba un bistec!" Convino con él Joey.

"Incluso cuando nos tocó pagar las bebidas; sólo tengo una cosa que decir: ¡Gracias Sheena!"

"No me des las gracias; démoselas a James ya que sin su generosa contribución no estaríamos aquí" Sheena casi gritó, probablemente debido a las dos cervezas en su haber. Luego agregó: "¡Finalmente terminamos con ese asunto de las recaudaciones!" Había júbilo y satisfacción mezclada con un poco de alivio en su voz.

"¡Yey!" La mayoría de ellos aullaron o aplaudieron. Incluso hubo quien se puso de pie e hizo el baile de la victoria en el pasillo.

Esta noche se decidieron por 'Joe's' para cenar filetes o lo que sea que se les antojara en vez de ir a 'La Cabañita del Café'. Después de una llovizna muy leve, el sol se había asomado finalmente y aunque fuera sólo por poco tiempo y las cosas mejoraron.

Ya sin la presión por la falta de resultados, cerraron alrededor de las cinco y media y luego limpiaron el lote. Luego se fueron al Centro Comunitario con el fin de utilizar las duchas y cambiarse a sus ropas normales. Entre charlas, risas, buen humor y mejor disposición finalmente llegaron al restaurante.

Más de dos horas, varios kilos de filetes y litros y litros de cerveza más tarde, allí estaban. Los ojos de Phoebe le recordaron las estrechas rendijas de su alcancía de cerdito. Eugene se rió. Él no sabía si eran los ojos con forma almendrada de la chica sentada mientras su izquierda o que su visión se distorsionó a causa del alcohol, pero la imagen le causó risa.

"Tal vez mejor deberíamos agradecerle a Helga." Murmuró Joey. Segundos más tarde, levantó su botella "¡Por Helga, por su sacrificio!"

La mayoría de sus amigos medio borrachos levantaron sus copas, pero sólo rieron algunos otros.

"¡Por-Favor!" Helen silenció el bullicio "¿Lo llamas sacrificio?" balbuceó "Ella está en el séptimo cielo ahora mismo _¡¿y tú la compadeces?!"_

"Vamos... ella no quería ir, pero ese tipo la hipnotizó..." comenzó a Joey.

"Joey... ¡por el amor de Dios, hombre!" Sid habló ahora "Ella se fue por su propia voluntad"

"No puedes estar seguro de eso, Sid" fue Harold quien habló ahora.

Un suave campaneo sonó a su izquierda. Eugene se volvió para ver a Phoebe mientras ella manipulaba su teléfono. Estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida, sus ojos parecían aún más minúsculos ahora. Él volvió a sonreír al ver cómo ella se obligaba a abrirlos mucho. Ella era tan bonita, como una muñequita hecha de porcelana. Volvió su atención de nuevo a la mesa cuando oyó a Phoebe asfixiarse y reaccionó rápidamente, deslizando el asiento de atrás para ayudarla a recuperarse. Rhonda ya estaba dando golpecitos a su espalda y le preguntaba qué había pasado. Después de unos cuantos dramáticos carraspeos, Phoebe pareció recuperar su respiración y manoteó para tomar su teléfono de nuevo, pero Rhonda ya se le había adelantado. Estaba mirando la pantalla, atolondrada.

"¿Qué es?" Les preguntó.

"¿Qué pasó?" Alguien más preguntó, preocupado.

Las dos chicas se volvieron para verse, estupefactas. Eugene sacudió el brazo de Phoebe pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Tomó entonces el teléfono de las manos inmóviles de Rhonda y se fue derecho al último rectángulo en la pantalla.

"_'James me propuso...'_" leyó en voz alta. Luego parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza cuando el entendimiento lo golpeó. "¡Oh Dios mío, James le propuso matrimonio!"

Pete tomó el teléfono de sus ahora congeladas manos y escribió una respuesta rápida "Fotos o no sucedió" y lo envió.

"¡Qué chingados!"

"¡Perra suertuda!" exclamó Helen.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"¿Es día de los inocentes o qué?" Parpadeó Thad.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Helga está comprometida!"

"¡Vamos!" Harold bufó "¡Ella no está comprometida, ella lo va a rechazar de plano!"

"¡Oh Dios mío, Helga se comprometió antes que yo!"

"¡Ella lo va a rechazar!"

"¡Estás loco!" Nadine levantó su voz "Simplemente no se puede rechazar a un tipo como James."

"Él lo tenía todo planeado... es por eso que pagó sin miramientos..." Sheena fue interrumpida por otra suave campanada. Todo el mundo se inclinó hacia adelante, expectante. Phoebe tocó delicadamente la pantalla y llevó la mano a la boca.

"Es un solitario." Ella soltó en una exhalación, sus ojos brillaban. "¡Es hermoso!"

Eugene estiró el cuello para echar un buen vistazo a la foto del anillo asentado en el dedo de Helga antes de que fuera pasada a los demás. Hizo una mueca cuando vio el mensaje que lo acompañaba. _'No digas ni una palabra todavía. Queremos tomárnoslo con calma'_.

"¡Oops! Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso" dijo en voz alta al ver unos quince rostros ávidos alrededor de la mesa. Entonces sintió a Phoebe moviéndose incómoda a su lado.

"¡Oops!" Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold!  
No soy dueña de ninguna de las TM/MR mencionado aquí como Ford F150, Toyota Highlander, Levi's. No soy dueña de la canción 'It's raining men' ni de los nombres de cantantes / actores / personajes / artistas / directores / películas o programas de televisión o series mencionadas; no poseo tampoco los nombres de los jugadores de baloncesto o sus equipos tampoco. Están aquí sólo como fondo cultural.  
Sólo poseo la trama y los Personajes Originales.  
Gracias por leer y gracias dobles a los que dejan reviews en ambas versiones: Miss Cerezo, Orkidea16, Sweet sol-, MarHelga, Carolina Diana, Letifiesta, Unplugged, hel201, raitsuki141, dos invitadas, Erinne y avergonzada. No tienes por qué estarlo. Me encanta recibir tus comentarios. Lamento no haber podido publicar el sábado- ni ayer- pero algo se atravesó. También gracias a Nep2uune por su apoyo constante y a Lolita Pataki, heyarnoldlover, y otro invitado.  
El siguiente capítulo estará aquí en un par de días. Es de Phoebe y su nombre es "Comprometida".  
Nos vemos pronto.**

**April 2th, 2013.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 34  
COMPROMETIDA**

* * *

"¡Seis malditas horas!" Helga ladró en el teléfono "¿Tienes idea de lo estúpida que me veía esperándote afuera de tu oficina toda la mañana?" Hizo una pausa mientras James hablaba y luego continuó, interrumpiéndolo. "Puedes empezar a hablar ruso en lo que a mí concierne..." hizo una pausa otra vez "Por supuesto que fui a buscar un hotel, ¿crees que soy idiota? En realidad fui a cuatro hoteles cerca de tu oficina y no había lugar en ninguno de ellos, y luego llamé a otros tantos y nada. _'Tenemos un Congreso, señora'_. Fui a almorzar y permanecí en el restaurante todo el tiempo que pude hasta los camareros empezaron a verme feo. Salí de ahí y caminé sin rumbo, arrastrando mi maleta rosa, esa que llevé porque ¡_pretendía quedarme contigo!_"

Esperó otra vez mientras respiraba profundamente "Sorpresa, sorpresa... ¡Ninguna de las perras que trabajan contigo tuvo la amabilidad...!"

Se oyó un toquido en la puerta de la residencia Pataki y Phoebe fue a atender, feliz de dejar a su amiga sola. Abrió la puerta y se encontró un gigantesco ramo de flores que bloqueaba la cara del portador. Phoebe se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. El chico sonrió y le dio una tarjeta antes de salir por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Phoebe lo siguió, sorprendida por el comportamiento inusual para un chico de reparto, pero el hombre había saltado en su camioneta Ford sin logotipo, arrancó y desapareció por la esquina en cuestión de segundos.

"Que extraño." Cerró la puerta y se fue directo a ver el enorme ramo colocado en sobre un mueble. Era un hermoso arreglo hecho de una gran variedad de flores: había camelias, lirios, campanillas azules, hinojo y, por supuesto, girasoles gigantes entre otras flores desconocidas. El olor a naturaleza llenó la sala de estar de los Pataki. Phoebe no sabía si sería capaz de llevar arriba el ramo, así que se fue en busca de su amiga para hacérselo saber. Tal vez así perdonaría a James más pronto. Descartando una molesta punzada en sus entrañas, ella miró la tarjeta en sus manos. En clara caligrafía se leía.

_'De verdad lo siento. Me acabo de enterar. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento en este momento? Me gustaría poder mandar todo al diablo y salir de aquí para estar contigo. Hay tantas cosas por aquí que he soñado mostrarte y ahora ya no es posible. Estoy profundamente apenado. James'._

Con un suspiro anhelante, Phoebe volvió a entrar a la recámara de Helga. Podía ver que ella seguía furiosa pero parecía más bien cansada. Dos vuelos y una larga e infructuosa espera habían hecho mella en ella. Su voz la delataba.

"Sé que debí llamar, pero tú nunca lo haces; así que decidí pagarte con la misma cordialidad. Pensé que una visita sorpresa sería una buena idea. ¡Ni que tuviera tanta suerte! Nunca se me ocurrió que cuando finalmente me decidera a llamarte tu teléfono estaría muerto; el teléfono de George estaría muerto; incluso el de Shawn estaría muerto..." suspiró con cansancio "La chica que me atendió se negó a llamar a Pat, más bien me llamó _'pinche acosadora'_ y me lanzó encima a los de seguridad. ¿Sabes lo que pensé?_: '¡Ya fue suficiente de esta mierda! Vete al infierno, James Brighton-Lewis...'"_ se detuvo abruptamente. Phoebe llamó su atención sobre la tarjeta y Helga se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido, pero con su atención aún en el otro lado de la línea "¿QUÉ?" se ahogó. "No, no, no, no..." Phoebe estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír al chico a través del teléfono.

_"Sí, ya es hora. Tenemos que hacerlo público. Estoy cansado de ocultarlo. Si Judy lo hubiera sabido nunca habría actuado de esa manera; ella te habría invitado a pasar..." _Helga soltó un bufido_._

"Creo que ella sabía muy bien quién era yo..." murmuró.

_"De todos modos, eso no soluciona el problema. Voy a hacérselos saber..."_

"Esta no es una decisión que estarás tomando por tu cuenta..." dijo Helga, con advertencia.

Así que... era ella quien quería mantenerlo en secreto, no él. Phoebe sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida. Su teoría acerca de James llevando al extremo su ayuda se estaba desmoronando en frente de ella. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que...?

"Tú no quieres a los medios encima de ti, ¿verdad?" Helga se encendió otra vez "Sé que sabes cómo tratar con ellos, pero no creo que desees distraer su atención de tu trabajo a tu vida privada, ¿verdad? Porque yo sé a ciencia cierta que no quiero ese tipo de atención..."

La pequeña chica sacudió el brazo de su amiga con fuerza para llamar su atención y puso la tarjeta frente a su nariz, señalando las escaleras. Helga frunció el ceño y cogió la tarjeta, alejándosela de la cara. Al hacerlo, Phoebe encontró otra nota en el reverso. Ella sujetó la mano de Helga para poder leerla. Era la misma letra.

_'Querida Helga,_  
_James se siente tan mal que temo que acabara por despedir a esa chica. Yo sé cómo son esas asambleas, tienen que estar totalmente aislados para evitar fugas. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. Por favor, no seas tan dura con él. Patricia.  
PD. ¿Estás ocupada esta noche? Me gustaría verte más tarde. ¿Qué te parece a las siete frente a la fuente en el Mall Green Hills? Trae a una amiga si quieres. Melissa también estará allí."_

La nota terminaba con un número telefónico. Phoebe parpadeó para absorber la nueva información. ¡Patricia Brighton-Lewis estaba intercediendo por su hijo!

Le pidió a Helga que volteara la tarjeta, pero la cara de la rubia ya se estaba derritiendo mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Phoebe la observó irse con una sonrisa. Ella juraría que Helga estaba disfrutando ser la prometida de un codiciado soltero y se sentía muy feliz por ella. Si alguien merecía la atención que estaba recibiendo en este momento era su amiga rubia. Qué recompensota después de años y años de amor no correspondido y de devoción sin sentido para un chico que no la merecía... bueno...

Arnold no era tan poco digno después de todo, pero había perdido tanto tiempo... Estas dos últimas semanas Phoebe notó que se veía muy triste, casi perdido y se sentía mal por él. Él la había visitado hacía unos días de preguntarle por Helga, quien ahora que estaba comprometida era aún más inaccesible para el resto de la pandilla. La banda había celebrado el cuatro de julio en el parque junto a medio Hillwood, pero no habían hablado el uno con el otro entonces.

Helga no había ido a ninguna de las reuniones en la La Cabañita del Café pero sí fue a jugar a las canchas con ellos cierta noche y había asistido también a las dos de las ahora famosas Pillamadas de los Miércoles en la casa de Rhonda donde había sido bombardeada con preguntas acerca de su nuevo status de prometida.

Bueno... volviendo a Arnold, ahora Phoebe sabía a ciencia cierta que el rubio estaba interesado en ella. Cuán profundamente que no lo sabía exactamente, pero esa expresión triste en sus ojos color esmeralda era demasiado evidente para ser ignorada. Se había dado por vencido en su búsqueda de cobrarse ese beso pendiente después de sus persistentes intentos aquel domingo en el lavado de autos. Aun así, él no dejó ver nada más, aparte de cierta preocupación por su bienestar dada su ignorancia acerca de los antecedentes de James, pero comoquiera mencionó sus mejores deseos para ellos.

Phoebe había visto también recientemente Gerald, pero sólo tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con él una ocasión dado que ella sólo podía acercarse a él cuando estaba por su cuenta, sin Dionne, quien había empezado a compartir algunas de las tardes en La Cabañita también. Phoebe le preguntó entonces acerca de sus sospechas con respecto a los sentimientos de Arnold hacia Helga pero Gerald no traicionó a su amigo. Él sólo dijo que se sentía extraño el conocer las nuevas circunstancias de la mencionada rubia. Dijo que no lo había visto venir y que era esa probablemente la razón por la que él, Arnold y el resto de los chicos seguían teniendo problemas para aceptar el hecho de que la chica más temible del grupo tenía dueño.

_"Un día ella estás jugando con ella y los chicos en las viejas canchas del vecindario y al día siguiente ya está comprometida con un apretado."_ Phoebe sabía lo que quería decir. De repente, Helga no sólo estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier chico, sino que era como si fuera la _'La Chica Modelo'_ de nuevo. Ni siquiera Rhonda estaba en su nivel ya.

Y hablando de los planes para la boda... no había ninguno hasta ahora.

La primera de las pillamadas Helga dejó bien claro que no estaban planeando una boda en el corto plazo, así que las instó a dejar de hacer planes y dejar de buscar salones, iglesias, vestidos de dama y toda la parafernalia relacionada. Les dijo que ella y James, de hecho, habían acordado tomárselo con calma y hablar de nuevo sobre la cuestión después de las elecciones en noviembre o mejor aún en enero, cuando el contrato de James expiraba. También les dijo que ya había aclarado ese punto también con Olga quien había estado extasiada; y también que calmó los cuasi ataques de Miriam y Bob.

Ella no le dijo nada al resto de las chicas, pero a Phoebe medio le dejó ver que había algún tipo de acuerdo entre ellos, pero no había sido muy explícita en ese sentido. Esa detalle es el que tenía a Phoebe pensando que su teoría acerca de que la ayuda de James, aun cuando inusual, aún era posible; incluso teniendo en cuenta que la palabra del chico y un anillo de diamantes estaban en medio de todo. Pero claro, no todo mundo tenía un amigo como James. Él era único en su clase.

Pero incluso aunque ahora ella parecía a gusto con todo el asunto, la reticencia inicial de su amiga rubia a considerar su compromiso como algo serio era muy sospechosa para Phoebe y la forma en que manejaba el valioso anillo era escandalosa por decir lo menos. Lo había olvidado en el lavabo de mármol del cuarto de baño de Phoebe una vez y en el buró de la recamara de invitados en la casa de Rhonda otra vez. Ella se lo había quitado cuando fue a jugar con los muchachos y le pidió a Harold que lo cuidara en _el bolsillo de su short, ¡por el amor de Dios!_ Después de ser regañada por todas y cada una de las chicas de la banda optó por no usarlo más. Lo mantenía ahora en el joyero sobre su vanity.

Phoebe se acercó a dicho gabinete y abrió la caja. Allí estaba, envuelto en una tela aterciopelada color azul marino. Era un vintage solitario hecho de platino con seis patitas que sostenían el diamante de corte redondo y color azul intenso de casi tres quilates. Era una joya de la familia que ya había sido el anillo de compromiso de la madre de James alguna vez.

Después de admirar la destellante piedra montada en el elegante anillo por más de un minuto, Phoebe lo envolvió de nuevo y lo dejó en su lugar especial en el joyero. Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. Debía ser enorme la responsabilidad de ser confiado de semejante tesoro... y qué decir del compromiso implícito.

Días atrás, Rhonda les dio una conferencia acerca de diamantes y había enumerado las cualidades que hacían de este anillo algo especial. Empezando por el largo discurso sobre las 'cuatro C's' y pasando con que fue cortado probablemente por un tipo con apellido suizo y que el diamante era muy raro y muy caro dada la intensidad de su color; además, estaba el diseño en sí y el material del anillo y mil cosas más. Lo que Phoebe tuvo en claro al final era que los Brighton-Lewis no eran tacaños, en el más mínimo sentido.

Y todo eso era antes de tomar en consideración que, incluso sin su riqueza y su entorno, James Brighton-Lewis en sí mismo era todo un premio. Phoebe inhaló profundamente y cerró sus hermosos ojos almendrados para reconocer esa molestia en sus entrañas. Estaba celosa. Estaba celosa de la suerte de su mejor amiga. Ella exhaló larga y lentamente, dejando que el espasmo se diluyera. Luego inhaló otra vez, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero la suya no era una envidia maliciosa, era simplemente envidia normal o tal vez incluso envidia noble. Sabía que su amiga se lo merecía. Más que cualquier otra chica, ella lo merecía y Phoebe estaba feliz por ella. Ella había dado tanto sin esperar nada a cambio, nada en absoluto durante tanto tiempo. Ella había deseado la felicidad de su amado año tras año tras año...

Recordó la pasada víspera de año nuevo, siguiendo su ejemplo, Phoebe había dejado sin usar uno de sus deseos con el fin de usarlo para desear que su mejor amiga encontrara la felicidad y ahora ese deseo parecía estar convirtiéndose en realidad. Phoebe se rió en silencio. ¡Qué pensamiento tan tonto! ... Pero ella en realidad lo había expresado.

Pero esos buenos deseos no evitaban darse cuenta de que cada vez que veía a James la sangre corría más rápido por sus venas y su corazón duplicaba sus latidos. A ella le gustaba el chico, mucho. No era la primera vez que a ella le gustaba un chico de esta manera, pero esta obsesión con él se estaba volviendo ridícula. Su última obsesión de ese tipo había sido meses atrás, cuando las fotos de cierto Príncipe salieron a la luz. _¡Maldito Príncipe Barry y maldito su bien formado y real trasero! _

Allí iba otra vez... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insoportablemente guapo precisamente ahora que su mente estaba ociosa? Ella soñaba con él todo el día, evocando reales o imaginadas conversaciones aquí y allá; imágenes que él estaba con ella todo el día, hablando con ella. Luego ella le compartía sus pensamientos y él sonreía sólo para ella. Soñaba con él en la noche; soñaba con él en su cama; dándole noches sin descanso... Ella abrió los ojos.

Noches que él todavía no se atrevía a compartir con Helga, según sabía.

* * *

Usando sus suaves maneras, Phoebe había preguntado a Helga sobre el asunto. Después de su brioso enojo usual, Helga había finalmente le hizo saber que no habían ido más allá que esa etapa de jugueteo todavía. Besos y abrazos y manos sueltas que luego se perdían y dirigían a lugares privados. Pero luego James siempre la detenía cuando las cosas parecían estar llegando al punto de no retorno. Phoebe recordaba muy bien su última conversación sobre eso.

_"Tal vez él tiene problemas, ¿sabes? No es tan joven..."_

_"Con problemas te refieres a... ¿problemas?" Helga le había preguntado levantando su dedo índice y apuntándolo hacia el cielo. Phoebe se rió, asintiendo. "Nop. Para nada. Hay un cañón listo para disparar allí abajo. Créeme"._

_"¿Entonces por qué...?" Phoebe gimió, frustrada "No lo entiendo. No es lo normal. Los hombres están siempre dispuestos para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad..."_

_Helga sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero la observó con cuidado. Phoebe supo entonces que no estaba siendo completamente sincera._

_"¡Hay algo más!" la acusó. Helga fingió estar ofendida, pero no dijo nada. "¡Eres tan frustrante a veces! ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué Helga?" le disparó a su amiga, disgustada._

_"¡Maldita sea, Phoebe!" le soltó "Hay algo que se llama intimidad, ¡tú la conoces muy bien!"_

_"¿Es James impotente? ¿Es gay?" le preguntó ella de inmediato. Helga dejó escapar un sonido burlón. "Es eso, ¿verdad? Él es gay, ¡lo sabía!" Ya estaba. Helga explotó entonces._

_"¡Él dice que no quiere seducirme!" le había gritado "Dice que no quiere sólo tomar mi cuerpo, que ya ha tenido suficientes cuerpos para este día y no quiere que yo sea uno más. ¿Estás contenta?" Helga gruñó. "Cuando se habla de la cantidad de cuerpos que había tenido yo sólo veo rojo y no quiero hablar más." Helga cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se echó hacia atrás, frustrada._

_"Y ya con eso mata el ánimo, ¿verdad?" Phoebe se acercó a Helga y le acarició el pelo mientras le hablaba en voz baja. Helga asintió._

_"¿Por qué hace eso?"_

_¿Por qué, exacto? Phoebe se preguntó, pero sólo se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez él sólo intenta protegerte" aventuró "…para que no te enamores de él" Helga se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato._

_"¡Phoebe...! Él pretende casarse conmigo" resopló. Después de un rato, continuó "Tal vez no le gusto"_

_"Eso no es verdad ... Por supuesto que le gustas... quizás demasiado... ¿Qué dice él? ¿Te dijo ya…? ¿Te dijo ya la palabra que empieza con A?" Helga sacudió la cabeza "¿Tú la has dicho?" ella negó otra vez_

_"¿Cómo podría decirla cuando no es verdad? Tú sabes que no lo amo."_

_"Pero ¿te gusta?"_

_"Bueno, sí..." sonrió "...mucho, de hecho."_

_"Tal vez él es de hecho conservador después de todo, y quiere esperar hasta casarse."_

_"¡Claro! ¿Luego iría a acostarse con alguien más mientras llega la boda?" Helga se burló. "Ya lo he pensado. Eso no es ser conservador."_

Este era precisamente el tipo de cosas que hacía a Phoebe que él sólo la estaba ayudando. James estaba evitando intimar porque estaba ayudándole a conseguir su amado y él no quería hacerle daño en el proceso. Phoebe estaba segura de que James se sentía atraído realmente hacia Helga, pero él también sabía que Helga había estado enamorada de Arnold toda su vida. Phoebe lo sabía porque Helga admitió que ella se lo había dicho desde que se conocieron, hacía ocho años, y había añadido que, recientemente, cuando se volvieron a ver y antes de que empezaran a salir, James le había preguntado por el asunto y ella le confirmó que estaba todavía enamorada del chico, pero ahora de una forma apaciguada.

_"Entonces... ¿cómo te lo propuso? ¿Qué dijo exactamente? Si él sabe que no lo amas y él no dijo que te amara tampoco entonces..." _Phoebe recordó que ella había estado confusa. Suponía que un hombre clamaba su amor y luego se ponía de rodillas, pero...

_"Bueno ... Él me lo propuso..." Helga parpadeó "Fue tan repentino..." Parecía que reviviera la escena de nuevo "Habíamos sido invitados a asistir a casa de sus padres a cenar con toda la familia..."_

_"¿Finalmente conociste a Edward...?" Helga volvió a verla, fuera de base._

_"No. Él no pudo llegar a tiempo. Pero hablamos por teléfono... Bueno... nos dirigíamos a la casa grande por el pasaje empedrado..." _Phoebe ya conocía otro secreto sobre los Brighton-Lewis que sólo sus más cercanos sabían. La casa de James y la de sus padres estaban comunicadas a través de sus jardines._ "Estaba nerviosa porque sólo vestía jeans y una blusa muy sencilla..."_

_"¿Cuál?"_

_"La rosa pálido... la que tiene botones en forma de flor."_

_"Es la de encaje. Te ves muy bien con ella. Además, ese color te va muy bien" le había dicho para tranquilizarla._

_Helga sonrió apreciando su gesto. "Bueno, el caso es que nos reíamos porque mis tacones…todavía llevaba esos tacones de aguja, ¿te acuerdas? bueno se me atoraban entre las piedras y de repente..."_

_Ocurrió en un instante. James no estaba a su lado de repente y ella pensó que estaba teniendo problemas con sus zapatos también ya que parecía estar agachado. Cuando Helga volvió a los dos pasos que había avanzado, él estaba tomando su mano y Helga se dio cuenta que era en realidad estaba arrodillado. Luego vio el anillo y se desató la locura. Ahí estaban ellos; en medio de su jardín y él que estaba esperando su respuesta._

_"¿Dijiste que sí de inmediato?" Phoebe preguntó ansiosa._

_"No me acuerdo…" Helga hablaba con dificultad. "Supongo que sí, pero no puedo recordarlo..." suspiró "Lo que sí recuerdo que sentí fue su cálido toque y ver su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz de la lámpara..."_

_"¿...Entonces dijiste que sí?"_

_"¿Cómo iba a decir que no?" respondió eufórica. "¿Cómo podría rechazarlo?" Phoebe resopló ante la veracidad de esta afirmación. "Cuando dije que sí, él se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos para hacerme girar." Helga dejó escapar una risa feliz "... y me besó... Entonces todo dio vueltas. Lo digo en serio. Fue literalmente loco. George fue el primero en acercarse a felicitarnos, luego Shawn... No sé cómo, pero de repente íbamos llegando al Patio cuando vi que allí estaban todos... "_

_"¿Ellos lo sabían?" Phoebe rió, imaginándose la escena "¿Estaban expectantes? ¿James les había avisado?" Helga asintió._

_"Bueno... entonces... nos recibieron con felicitaciones y abrazos y besos y... Sir Robert tenía una botella de champán lista..."_

_"¿Qué champán?" Helga cerrado los ojos y frunció el ceño, lo que obligó a su memoria._

_"Krug... creo... una botella verde oscuro, etiquetas doradas"_

_"¿Era buena?"_

_"No puedo recordarlo. Sir Roberts habló maravillas de ella..." Helga sonrió y cerró los ojos "... mmmhmm... era madura... agradable... ¡burbujeante, por supuesto!" levantó la vista "... no sé cómo describirla... muchas sensaciones a la vez... Pero bueno, los labios de James producen también ese efecto..." rió Helga. "Sir Robert dijo que la había tenido por casi diez años, en espera de la ocasión adecuada."_

_"¿Estaba Sir Robert feliz?"_

_"Parecía feliz. Quería mantener mi atención sobre para él durante toda la noche, pero Mike finalmente llegó y se lo llevó."_

_Dijo que hubo filetes para la cena, pero ella no recordaba haber tocado su plato y luego ellos permanecieron allí el resto de la velada. James la llevó derecho a su casa después de dejar la casa grande pasada medianoche._

_"Así que no hubo acción... otra vez"_

_"Nop. Nada de portarnos mal. Mmm. Bueno... casi rompimos el sofá temprano, pero..."_

_"¿El sofá?"_

_"Soltó un crujido..." se encogió de hombros "James tiene un sofá muy cómodo en su estudio. Es realmente suave y esponjoso. El que está en su sala es también bueno pero es un poco rígido... ¡y es blanco!" Ella hizo un mohín._

_"¿Qué hay de su habitación?"_

_Helga miró con cautela._

_"No he estado allí todavía"_

_"Ya sé que no has dormido con él, pero..."_

_"No he entrado en su dormitorio, Pheebs."_

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_"No me ha invitado. No puedo imponerme, ¿no crees?"_

_"¿No crees que él está escondiendo algo?" Phoebe alzó las cejas, juguetona._

_"¡Phoebe!" Helga le reprochó "No puedo subir sin una..."_

_"Pero nadie te gana a la hora de transgredir territorios prohibidos…"_

_"¡Estás loca!" Helga la miró con sorpresa. "O sea... ¿Para qué?" ¡Como si ella nunca lo hubiera hecho antes! "Su casa es lo suficientemente grande como para..." hizo una pausa; Phoebe sabía que ella le había inyectado a su amiga la duda "Creo que sería obvio si trato de subir subrepticiamente porque necesito llegar a la escalera y luego subir a la siguiente nivel... " sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la idea "¿Cuál sería el punto?"_

_"No lo sé... Tal vez él está ocultando los cadáveres de sus ex novias..."_

_Helga soltó una carcajada._

_"¿Cómo Barbanegra?" se echó a reír de nuevo. Sacudiendo la cabeza "¡Quiero decir Barba Azul!" se corrigió al mismo tiempo que Phoebe lo hizo._

_"Barba Azul. Sí. Ese hombre que le dijo a su esposa que podía abrir todos los cuartos de su castillo, excepto uno. Así que ese fue obviamente el que ella fue a abrir." Helga asintió y luego se rió._

_"No puedo imaginar a James como Barba Azul"._

_"Parece ajustarse a la historia. Él es mayor y con experiencia... de repente viene y te propone... tiene carruajes de lujo y vaya séquito que lo acompaña. Sabe impresionar..." Helga agitó su mano despreocupadamente._

_"Yo había pensado que podía estar ocultando cosas pervertidas ahí."_

_"¡Oh, Dios mío, Helga!" Phoebe exclamó alarmada "¿Crees que sea posible?"_

_"Nah!" se echó a reír "Le pregunté, pero él resopló y dijo que ahora que pensaba en ello tal vez fuera necesario hacer algunos arreglos porque soy demasiado alta" rodó los ojos "No se puede hablar con él de esa manera, Phoebe. Él siempre va un paso adelante"._

_"¿Estás segura de que sólo bromeaba?"_

Helga asintió, pero permaneció en silencio durante un rato, como desmenuzando todo lo dicho. Había algo extraño en todo el asunto cuando te ponías a pensar en serio. Y era mortificante. ¿Qué si Helga estaba en peligro de verdad? ¿Y si James estaba tramando algo que acabaría siendo la perdición de Helga?

Haciendo un resumen ¿Qué es lo que se tenía? La mejor posibilidad sería que él se hubiera enamorado y quisiera casarse con ella. Sería decisión de Helga si aceptaba casarse con él sabiendo que no lo amaba. Podría funcionar, pero Phoebe pensaba que Helga era todavía demasiado joven para casarse.

Otra opción podría ser la preocupación de Brian acerca de James queriéndose casar con una chica que le gustaba, pero donde podría aprovecharse del hecho de que, siendo inteligente, mayor y además muy poderoso, la quisiera como una especie de esposa trofeo, emulando a su padre. De esta manera se conseguiría una mujer hermosa, joven, limpia y fácil de manipular. Helga no parecía ser fácil de manipular, pero era muy joven e inexperta en muchos aspectos. Y James era absolutamente capaz de lograr meterse en su vida y apartarla poco a poco de todo y de todos. Incluso todo este asunto de nada de sexo parecía encajar en su plan, para tenerla dispuesta y necesitada...

Había también otras posibilidades más inocentes, como su idea original de que sólo la estaba ayudando; o que él todavía estuviera herido debido al ataque; o incluso esa otra teoría de que... pero no. Él que el sólo buscara entretenimiento parecía ahora sin fundamento en vista de ya le había propuesto matrimonio.

Phoebe negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí misma. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan suspicaz? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía creer que él la quería sinceramente por lo que ella era y estaba tratando probar la relación y eso era todo? Le propuso matrimonio porque de esa manera dejaba en claro al resto de los tipos que la halagaban que ella ya estaba apartada, y finalmente, tal vez incluso coaccionarla para que fuera a visitarlo, siendo que era más fácil para ella controlar su tiempo libre.

Tal vez era eso y ya. Phoebe estaba especulando demasiado. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto y disfrutar más de la felicidad de su amiga.

* * *

Phoebe bajó después de echar un vistazo al reloj. Eran las seis y cuarto y las colinas no estaban tan cerca. Encontró a Helga sonriente y hablando dulcemente por teléfono mientras acariciaba las flores. Al parecer, James ya había sido perdonado... incluso cuando no fue su culpa en lo absoluto. No fue culpa de ella tampoco. Fue sólo una serie de eventos desafortunados. El hecho de que ni él ni sus guardaespaldas no estuvieran disponibles tuvo mucho que ver con el antecedente de que James había sido herido en un Congreso de este tipo antes, por un miembro radical de su mismo partido o al menos eso es lo que los rumores decían.

La chica con el pelo oscuro tomó la tarjeta de la mano de su amiga y le dio la vuelta. Helga levantó las cejas cuando Phoebe señaló su reloj.

"¡Hay que darse prisa!" le advirtió a su amiga. Helga se cubrió el teléfono.

"Vas conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Phoebe se volvió para ver lo que llevaba puesto, un vestido de estampado floral de verano. No estaba nada mal. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Helga todavía llevaba lo que ella usara en el vuelo, así que tenía que cambiarse. Corrió escaleras arriba sin dejar su teléfono.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la rubia bajó vistiendo una falda color beige hasta la rodilla con volantes en la parte de abajo y una blusa cuello halter color aqua, sandalias a juego terminaban su conjunto. Se veía linda y elegante.

"¡Helga, tu anillo!" la rubia levantó la mano izquierda para que lo viera. Brillaba tanto como sus ojos.

"Vámonos"

* * *

"¿Qué piensas ahora?" Helga le preguntó.

"Son tan elegantes... y hermosas y agradables..." Phoebe dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Te lo dije. No había razón para estar nerviosa."

"Lo sé. Tenías razón... No hay duda de dónde sacó James sus ojos"

"Sabes... siempre he soñado con ser ese tipo de mujer..."

"¿Qué clase de mujer?

"Ese tipo de mujer... del tipo de Melissa"

"No estoy segura si entiendo..."

"¡Oh, por supuesto que lo entiendes! ... Me refiero a este tipo de mujer que salta de la cama y hace así..." ella estiró el cuello y sacudió su melena "…y su cabello se ve increíble. Luego baja para tomar un muffin casero del recipiente estampado con lunares que tiene en la cocina; el tipo de mujer que tienen plantas que no mueren; que sus tazones de fruta no están llenos de peras podridas de hace tres semanas, ¡porque ella en verdad se comen la fruta!

"Luego usan tenis con un traje sastre cuando caminan al trabajo para mostrar al mundo que tienen un andar poderoso... También tienen bolsos de día, bolsos de noche e incluso pequeños bolsitos de gala. Sólo toman un licuado de hierbas a la hora de comer porque es todo lo que necesitan para el día...

"Helga ..."

"Espera, espera. Estoy inspirada..." ella sonrió "... es todo lo que necesitan para mantenerlas en funcionamiento incluso cuando a esa misma hora de comer aprovechan para salir a trotar y ¡lo disfrutan! porque no tienen carne que se mueve por su cuenta en sus bien formados cuerpos…"

"Tú no tienes carne que se..."

"... Y finalmente... tienen fácil acceso a plumas en el bar para terminar el crucigrama que han empezado antes de que el hombre al que se decidieron tomar como amante... -o en caso de Melissa, como marido, ese que ella robó a otra mujer- le dice: _'Oye, anoche estuviste genial!_'". Helga dejó de hablar para mirar al cielo. "Tú sabes... ese tipo de mujer." Terminó con una sonrisa. "Creo que me llegó la inspiración de nuevo"

"Pero Helga..."

"¿Qué?" finalmente su amiga se volvió para escucharla.

"... Ya eres esa clase de mujer..." Phoebe dijo con convicción "Quiero decir... con las adaptaciones adecuadas... encajas en ese molde."

Helga permaneció en silencio, reflexionando en sus palabras durante un rato y finalmente dijo, meditativa "Tal vez tengas razón, Phoebe... Pero tú eres esa clase de mujer también. Lo has sido durante mucho tiempo, a propósito."

Phoebe se quedó pensativa también mientras caminaban hacia el coche y luego lo abordaron.

"¿Cuándo fue que nos convertimos en eso?" se preguntaron las dos al unísono.

* * *

"Por cierto, tú no tienes carne que se mueve independiente en tu cuerpo..." en el viaje de regreso Phoebe comenzó de nuevo.

Helga señaló sus senos. "Oh, te aseguro que tengo".

"Pero tus niñas sólo te hacen ver muy... pródiga"

"Pero nunca me veré como Melissa..." hizo un mohín.

"¡Pero Melissa es demasiado delgada!" Phoebe dijo: "¿Viste lo que cenó? ¿Era alpiste?" Helga asintió, incrédula.

"Ella es muy delgada, ¿no?"

"Ni siquiera Rhonda es tan flaca"

"Bueno, Rhonda es feliz. Ella se ha estado alimentando con puro amor."

"¿Tú crees?"

"¿Tu no?" Helga volvió a verla. Phoebe se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... Thad es medio pervertido"

"¿Por qué dices eso?

"¿Cómo crees que lo hace para mantener a Sarah interesada en él? Ella no es ingenua... ni joven. Ya tiene unos veinte y siete... y es una chica muy inteligente y segura; del tipo de chica que hablamos antes."

"Así que..."

"Thad debe ponerle algunas jugadas realmente buenas... en la cama... es por eso que tiene a Rhonda tan cautivada... pero me preocupa un poco el futuro si..."

"¿... si ella se enamora?"

"Algo así..." Helga se mordió el labio. "Me temo que después de esta aventura ella termine con el corazón roto."

"Mira, Helga. Rhonda es una adulta... ella debe saber lo que está haciendo, ¿no te parece?"

Helga se encogió de hombros "Tal vez deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos cuando llegue el momento, ¿es que lo que dices?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Qué sentido tiene preocuparse ahora si se ve tan feliz?"

"Tal vez tienes razón."

"¡Yo siempre tengo razón!" Phoebe dijo arrogantemente.

"¡No empieces!" replicó la rubia que sonreía alegremente mientras el Ford Fusion rojo se deslizaba en el tráfico.

Una preocupación repentina cruzó por su mente. Esperaba que después de toda esta aventura no fuera otra quien terminara con el corazón roto.

Phoebe sonrió tratando de deshacerse de malos augurios

"Arreglaste las cosas con James, entonces. ¿Cómo terminó el asunto?"

"Bueno... él va a venir mañana. Pasará la noche aquí según dijo..." Helga alzó sus cejas, mostrando excitación. Luego se quedó pensativa "Acabo de acordarme que no tarda en visitarme..."

"Mañana en la noche es la Fiesta de Agradecimiento de Arnold, ¿recuerdas? Él ha despejado ese día ya." Phoebe la interrumpió.

"¡Sheeesh! ¡Sabía que algo estaba parpadeando en mi cabeza!"

"No puedes faltar. De hecho Arnold está haciéndolo para darte las gracias a ti especialmente, además de a los otros."

"Voy a preguntarle si no hay problema que traiga a James" se mordió el labio "En fin… ya tengo la dirección de James en DC y el número de teléfono de Pat. Me va a confiar un duplicado de la llave y va a decirle a la vocera de su equipo acerca de lo nuestro" terminó "¡Oh, y no más visitas sorpresa de ninguno de los dos!"

"Pensó en todo"

"¡Hey, eran mis ideas también!" frunció el ceño "... pero sí, es genial que James piense en todo."

James era muchas muchas cosas además de eso, pensó Phoebe. Era paciente y se preocupaba por ella...

"Oh, y él va a tratar de venir para la Gala del Country Club del viernes"

"Eso es genial, Helga" vaciló "... pero si viene ¿todavía puedes llevarme de invitada?"

Helga parpadeó "Por supuesto. James es miembro. Él no necesita una invitación."

"A propósito… ¿sabes que el equipo de Arnold será el que esté asistiendo las mesas en la Gala?" Phoebe preguntó, recordando de pronto que no le había dejado caer la noticia a su amiga.

"¿En serio?" Helga volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido "Está bien supongo... aunque se sentirá raro tener a nuestro amigo en el servicio cuando nosotras somos invitadas"

"Nuestros amigos... Arnold dijo que necesitaban más ayuda así que estuvo reclutando entre la pandilla días atrás."

"¿En serio? ¿Y quién se registró?"

"... Gerald, por supuesto…y Joey y Thad también."

"¿Thad no va como pareja de Rhonda?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Phoebe se rió "¡Brooke nunca se lo permitiría!"

"¿Por qué las jóvenes no tienen permiso para tener juguetitos?" Helga gruñó, Phoebe se rió.

"Oh, ellas los pueden tener... pero no es socialmente aceptable todavía."

De un modo u otro, la charla nunca faltaba cuando las dos chicas estaban juntas.

"Uff!" Helga resopló. "Tengo el doble de trabajo en estos días. El tiempo pasa tan rápido."

"¡Y qué lo digas!" estuvo de acuerdo Phoebe. "Sabes... decline la invitación de mis padres para ir a la playa la semana que viene. Quiero quedarme aquí. Además, ya vivo cerca de Malibu y no soy gran fan de la arena..."

"¡Y qué lo digas ahora tú! Eso es genial, Pheebs. Así nos veremos más la una a la otra".

* * *

Hablaron luego de los tres días de vacaciones de Helga; lo mismo de siempre. Hablaron de Phoebe empezando la Escuela de Medicina, _'no más Pre-Med, ya sabes'_" Phoebe levantó su diminuta nariz en el aire con pedantería y ambas rieron. Hablaron de Sean, que parecía estar apartándose un poco; Phoebe sospechaba que se debía a que su viejo amor de la preparatoria también estaba en Florida para las vacaciones de verano. "Sabes_…'Lo Que Será, Sera'_ dijo con sinceridad. Tal vez era hora de pasar a otra cosa.

Phoebe también le hizo saber sobre los rumores levantados por la reacción aparentemente hechizada de Helga hacia James.

"¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad sí estaba bajo su hechizo. ¿Alguna vez has oído a Shakira?" entonces empezó a cantar "_'Se Me Acaba el Argumento-y la Metología-Cada Vez Que Se aparece Frente a Mí tu Anatomía..."_ soltó una carcajada "Ahora entiendo a la chica"

Phoebe sonrió. Ella podía entender perfectamente a la chica también. De hecho, ella también comprendía el cambio que se estaba gestando en Helga. Ella era diferente. Aún más. Después de dos semanas de estar comprometida y de otras dos visitas rápidas de su prometido, Helga parecía satisfecha con la expectativa de convertirse en la señora Brighton-Lewis. James había venido días después de que él se propuso y luego vino de nuevo días más tarde, pero no pudo hacerlo el siguiente viernes por lo que Helga decidió hacerle una visita el domingo, o sea hoy. Él vendría mañana de nuevo y si las cosas le salían bien tal vez el viernes volvería. Las cosas parecían ir avanzando sin problemas para ellos. Phoebe pensó que si ella fuera Helga tal vez lo consentiría e iría a verlo de nuevo a Washington y se quedaría con él unos días.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Afortunadamente, el tráfico de la carretera era fluido. Phoebe pensó que tal vez era hora de preguntar a Helga algo que ella realmente necesitaba preguntar.

"Y... ¿finalmente tienes una respuesta de verdad a por qué aceptaste la propuesta de James?"

Helga parpadeó una vez y un ceño apareció en su frente, pero su vista se mantuvo en el camino. Probablemente sabía que esta cuestión vendría eventualmente.

"No sé qué decirte..." -dijo con sinceridad "Sé que dije: _'No pude decir que no'..._ pero, de hecho, sí _pude_ haber dicho no, es solo que... " se detuvo.

"¿Es sólo que...?" Phoebe insistió cuando la pausa se prolongó por más de un minuto.

"Es sólo que no puedo seguir esperando eternamente a que mis viejos deseos se hagan realidad... Sé que soy todavía joven y todavía hay tiempo... pero... La esperanza de tener a Arnold para mí es una causa perdida. Él no me quiere de esa manera. Me lo he estado repitiendo a mí misma durante tanto tiempo que ya debería estar convencida a estas alturas... Y este reciente y _extraño_ interés que parece tener ahora en mí... Supongo que es sólo atracción física y... creo que fue causada sólo porque él _me vio_ con James y _tal vez pensó_ que podría ser él... ¿Qué sé yo? Lo que sí sé es que él no pretende romper con su novia...

"Considerando eso… aceptándolo... y... resolviéndome a forzar mi cabeza para dejarlo atrás debo admitir entonces que, para mí, no hay nadie ni ha habido nunca nadie como James; nunca. De Brainy a Andrew; De Wolfgang a Neal; nadie nunca se le ha comparado, ni ha estado cerca... Nunca me aburro con él, cada día es un reto y..." hizo una pausa para exhalar largo y lento "... y mi cuerpo reacciona a él por su cuenta, sin… miedo y eso es... notable…

"Lo conozco, confío en él, me gusta... lo respeto. Sé que él es un gran tipo y no me está obligando a nada, en ninguna forma, algo que se agradece. Y, por último, sé que se preocupa por mí; sé que me respeta y le gusto tal como soy."

Terminó expresándose con una franqueza que era grandiosa. Esto era Helga en su forma natural; su más puro ser, sin máscaras, sin afectación, sin pretensiones. Phoebe le observó con admiración. Phoebe supo entonces, sin lugar a dudas, por qué amaba a su mejor amiga: Helga era un gran ser humano.

Una extraña sensación llenó la atmósfera interior del coche. Phoebe decidió romperla antes de Helga se diera cuenta y se empezara a poner frenética.

"Entonces... ¿no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que él es muy guapo y famoso y millonario?" bromeó.

Helga se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

"Phoebe..." la reprendió "¿No me escuchaste? ¡Todo el asunto tiene que ver con eso!"

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold!**

**No poseo Ford, Ford Fusion, Krug, Príncipe 'Barry' -ya quisiera- ni la canción de Shakira "Ciega, Sordomuda" (Blind, Deaf-Mute).**

**El monólogo de Helga es en realidad una transcripción libre del programa de la BBC 'Miranda' y el capítulo de 'The New Me". No soy dueña ni de él ni ninguna otra TM mencionados aquí o en el resto de la historia.**

**Gracias por estar aquí. Doble gracias a aquellos que la siguen y la marcan como favorita y a OpRuth que enlistó esta historia en una comunidad. Te lo agradezco mucho.**

**Y Mil Gracias a todos mis revisores: Nep2uune y un invitado en la versión en Inglés y a MarHelga, LolitaPataki, Unplugged, Gelygirl, Hel201, un Guest, Orkidea16, letifiesta, Erinne, Sweet-sol, princesaloto y, por supuesto, a Miss Cerezo en español. Realmente aprecio sus efusivas palabras; son el combustible que me hace seguir adelante. Para Guest... Tuve que ir a la red a buscar el significado de tu elogio porque cuando lo leí pensé que era una ofensa. Sorry y ****Gracias ****. Afortunadamente Yahoo respuestas me lo dejó en claro. Culpo a la grandeza y vastedad de nuestra lengua por mi ignorancia, lo que me hace recordarles que la mayoría de las expresiones y palabrotas en la versión en español están regionalizadas al norte de México. Ahora, el rating cambiará a M en el capítulo 37.**

**05 de abril 2013**


	35. Chapter 35

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 35  
BRUSCHETTA  
**

* * *

Brian apretó el botón de reproducir y la música electrónica llenó el ambiente de nuevo. Esta era una lista de reproducción con más de 30 canciones por lo que si nadie se quejaba él no tenía necesidad de permanecer cerca del equipo durante un buen rato. La rítmica música atrajo algunos bailarines a la improvisada pista de baile en la azotea de la casa de huéspedes de Arnold mientras Brian ajustaba el volumen para permitir a las conversaciones mantenerse vivas.

Las fiestas de Arnold siempre eran diferentes de lo usual. Había gente de todas las edades, Phil y Gerthie para empezar, luego los huéspedes, los encargados de la casa y la gruñona señora Brown. Luego la pandilla de siempre; algunos amigos nuevos -como Wolfgang, nuevo amigo cercano de Arnold - y algunos viejos vecinos, como el señor Green; algunos jóvenes vecinos -como un par de chicas muy muy jóvenes que estaban coqueteando con los chicos de la pandilla- _¡Por el amor de Dios, estas niñas debían tener trece o algo así!_ - Algunos pequeños niños_-¿De dónde salieron estos niños?_ - Pensó mientras esquivaba un grupo de ellos. Luego estaba también Abner II y un montón de gatos y perros; un par de perros grandes e intimidantes mejor conocidos como guardaespaldas y un joven político que no podía dejar de reír mientras hablaba con Phil.

Phil les contaba viejas historias sobre el barrio, sobre la guerra o sobre su juventud; historias que la mayoría de ellos ya habían oído varias veces a través de los años. James estaba siendo un buen oyente, probablemente porque, según dijo, era admirador del vecindario. Él había dicho que sus abuelos y los abuelos de su mejor amigo vivían varias cuadras hacia el oeste y que ellos acostumbraban vagar alrededor de esta parte de la ciudad después de la escuela cuando eran adolescentes.

Lo que no dijo fue que sus abuelos no vivían realmente en esa parte de Hillwood sino en lo que la gente solían llamar _'Las Mansiones'_; una pequeña zona con casas grandes donde vivían los ricos en los albores del siglo XX. Ahora, la mayoría de esas casas grandes eran oficinas o habían sido demolidas para construir edificios de apartamentos, centros comerciales, escuelas o más complejos de oficinas. Aun así, no se podía negar que el joven realmente conocía bien Hillwood y lo demostró al nombrar todas las calles en orden desde la Calle Pine hasta Old Oak Street y además conocía los edificios y las tiendas más emblemáticas de la zona.

Brian se acercó a la orilla de la azotea para tomar una cerveza y se dirigió hacia el grupo reunido por la escalera. Estaban Rhonda y Thad- _¿Realmente pensaban que podían engañar a alguien?_ –Luego Gerald y Dionne-esa chica había ya hecho una impresión. _Era la dueña de Gerald_. A continuación, Eugene, Nadine, Lorenzo y Helen también estaban allí. Sid y Lila estaban un poco más allá de ellos, alimentándose el uno a la otra con mucho amor. Retando a la mayoría de las expectativas, habían estado juntos ya por más de tres semanas.

La señora Brown estaba mirando a su hija con precaución mientras ella charlaba animadamente con uno de los guardaespaldas. Brian llegó al lado de Helga. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo, hacia la calle, inclinada sobre el parapeto, sin compañía.

"¡Hey, tú!"

Ella se volvió hacia él, sonriendo distraídamente. "Hey, Brainy..."

"¿Hay algún problema?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con pereza "No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve aquí."

"El año pasado... Arnold lanzó otra Fiesta de Geeks, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí..." ella se rió despacio "¿pero yo no vine o qué...?"

"Viniste, pero luego te fuiste temprano porque Bob te llamaba insistentemente. No encontraban un lote completo o algo..."

Helga levantó las cejas y parpadeó "Sí, ahora lo recuerdo" Brian estaba seguro de que ella recordaba. En aquel entonces había tenido la impresión de que era porque Arnold estaba presumiendo a su nueva novia y ella sólo se utilizó a Bob como excusa.

"Algo te pasa." Afirmó al verla inquieta "Helga, soy yo… sólo dímelo" dijo en voz baja.

Helga gruñó y se dio la vuelta con precaución y luego se volvió hacia él "Me duele el estómago, pero no es nada, de verdad."

"Tal vez comiste algo rancio... ¿o fresas...?"

"¿Qué?" Ella frunció el ceño "No." Ella se volvió con cautela a la mesa "Nunca como fresas... además las fresas no me dañan el estómago sino la piel".

"¿Hay algún problema con James?"

"¿Con James? Por supuesto que no" Luego sonrió "Sólo míralo... está pasándola muy bien con Phil"

"¿No estás celosa?" Se burló. Helga resopló y luego respondió bajando la voz.

"Mi nombre no es Dionne" se rió de nuevo "¿Qué le pasa a esa perra?"

"¿Qué le pasa a Gerald?" Brian resopló entonces "¿Por qué deja que alguien que apenas conoce moleste a sus amigos de esa manera?"

"¿Tal vez ella es muy bonita?"

"Pero ella no es tan bonita..."

"Tal vez la perra es muy buena cuando se baja."

Brian sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Helga era un caso perdido. "Estás loca, Helga."

"Hey! Por lo que he oído es una razón válida para aguantar a una vieja de esas... pero, ¡qué pena! Gerald es un buen chico"

Entonces ella frunció la boca y se frotó el abdomen.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Sí... y deja de entrometerte..." ella lo empujó suavemente "¿Sabes qué?" sonrió con picardía "Le acabo de sugerir a Phoebe que debería coquetear con Gerald... sólo para enseñarle a esa pinche vieja una lección".

"¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?" Los dos se volvieron a encontrar a James acercándose, traía un refresco en la mano.

"... Buscando la manera de deshacernos de una perra." Helga sonrió mientras James arrugó su frente. Señaló a Dionne con su nariz.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" James preguntó antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

"Se está robando a nuestro amigo..."

James tosió de repente y se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose la boca. Brian sonrió al verlo luchar por recobrar la compostura. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo.

"¿Quieres decir que es igual que yo?" se rió suavemente. "También te estoy robando de ellos... ¿Crees que van a complotar para deshacerse de mí?"

"Nah" Helga agitó la mano. "Las chicas te aman y los chicos saben que es mejor no meterse con la Vieja Betsy" ella mostró su puño. Brian sonrió. A pesar de que no confiaba del todo en este tipo tenía que admitir que James era bueno para Helga. Además, él la respetaba, no la tocaba en público, al menos no en frente de la pandilla.

"¿Es éste tu novio, Eleanor?" La abuela de Arnold llegó a su lado entonces.

"Sí, Gerthie. Este es James "Helga asintió" ¿Conoces a Gerthie, James?"

"Es la encantadora propietaria de este edificio, según he escuchado"

"De hecho, es de Phil. Ese viejo saco de patatas nunca me lo cedió. Yo sólo soy la encantadora ama de llaves" gruñó. Luego se volvió hacia James "¿Así que tú eres el que va a llevar a Eleanor de regreso a la Casa Blanca?"

"Sí, señora. Derechito a la Oficina Oval".

"Que bien! Ahí es donde ella pertenece. Cuida de ella, muchacho, porque es una buena chica. "Gerthie asintió, dándole una palmadita en el brazo a James. "... medio loca, pero como quiera es una buena chica" dijo, extrañamente solemne y después se fue. Brian la observó irse lo mismo que sus compañeros. La mirada de Helga mostraba cariño.

"¿Por qué te llama Eleanor?" James se volvió para preguntarle. Helga se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre he tenido miedo preguntar..." murmuró, su vista aún en la anciana alejándose. "Entonces..." se volvió hacia su prometido "¿Es hora de irnos?"

"Como quieras" dijo él "¿Veinte minutos?" Ella asintió.

"¿Qué onda con los chicos de abajo? ¿Ya comieron algo?"

"Shawn y la Srita. Brown se hicieron cargo" informó. "Parece que Shawn está teniendo suerte esta noche, ¿eh?" James sonrió al observarlos aún muy entretenidos en el chat.

"¿Qué edad tiene Shawn?" Helga le preguntó. "Porque creo Annie tiene casi cuarenta..."

"Vamos a hablar de las ventajas y desventajas de la diferencia de edad otra vez?" James le preguntó divertido. Helga hizo una mueca.

"Hay desventajas?"

Brian estaba acostumbrado a esto. La gente se olvidaba de él cuando estaba cerca. A veces se sentía como si fuera invisible, como un fantasma, pero la mayoría de las veces le gustaba imaginarse a sí mismo como un escritor o un pintor que observa su entorno y luego lo capturaba con imágenes o palabras. De esta manera evitaba la picazón que la invisibilidad causaba. Sin embargo, él sabía bien que Helga estaba muy consciente de su presencia, pero ella no decía ni una palabra para no hacerlo _real_.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos, B-Brian" James habló entonces. Por supuesto, él también se daba cuenta.

"Sólo pensaba que tu teléfono ha estado extrañamente tranquilo esta noche." Murmuró, dándose cuenta de que James había extendido la B de su nombre otra vez.

"¡No lo digas!"

"¡Chin…!" Helga soltó una carcajada. Como si lo invocara, el teléfono de James dejó escapar un zumbido.

"¡Maldición!" él maldijo, y luego se rió "¡Ese es el encantamiento, Brian!" Helga empujó a James lejos mientras ambos siguieron riendo.

James se fue a contestar. Helga le dijo Brian luego que ellos no lo decían nunca en voz alta, porque funcionaba como un hechizo, siempre. Phoebe llegó a su lado preguntando qué era tan gracioso y Helga le platicó entonces. Brian volvió para ver a James. Lo encontró molesto. Dejó a las chicas y caminó hacia la mesa donde tomó un bocado y se volvió para observar desarrollarse la escena que tenía enfrente.

James estaba todavía en su teléfono, pero era obvio que algo o alguien lo habían molestado. Brian se acercó. Por alguna razón, su disfraz de invisibilidad no funcionaba con James, él lo sabía. No obstante se dirigió a un lugar oscuro detrás de las escaleras desde donde podía ver los dos sujetos de sus observaciones. Afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor. Desde ahí era posible escuchar a James... y ver a Arnold.

El rubio, unos metros más allá de él, había estado nervioso durante toda la velada. Brian lo había visto yendo de aquí para allá, tratando de ser un buen anfitrión y a la vez tratando de disfrutar de la fiesta. Había estado hablando con Gerald anteriormente, pero luego lo dejó y ahora se acercaba a la mesa de la merienda cuando casi chocó con James. Arnold se puso tenso y se volteó hacia la mesa. James aparentemente no se dio cuenta de nada.

Brian los observó con interés. Arnold estaba mirando la mesa sin verla. James mascullaba con desaprobación en su teléfono.

_"... tu no manejas mi agenda. Yo no estoy en la ciudad y no voy a estar allí mañana por la mañana..." Hizo una pausa "¿Por qué estás todavía en la oficina?" Otra pausa "No, Judy... No puedo creer que dejaras que te intimidara... Mañana por la mañana me voy a Columbus así que no podré asistir a tu famosa reunión... ¿Que Andrea hizo qué?" se burló incrédulo "... Sabes que Andrea ya está en Columbus, ¿verdad?" Resopló "Ni siquiera sé que pretendías al llamarme. Esto no está abierto a discusión. No estaré ahí; no es mi problema..."_

"¿Necesitas algo de privacidad?" Arnold le preguntó de repente.

James se dio la vuelta para encontrar al rubio a su lado. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Lo apreciaría"

Arnold señaló la ventana que conducía a su habitación.

"Esto te lleva a mi cama, pero supongo que puedes arreglártelas." Brian vio a James vacilar pero luego empezó a bajar. Antes de desaparecer, el chico de pelo pajizo vio a los guaruras checando los alrededores. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Que había alguien agazapado en la habitación de Arnold listo para atacarlo? Brian se burló... Aunque sería muy incómodo para ellos si algo así sucediera.

Brian observó a Gerald acercándose a Arnold, el chico moreno parecía estar reprobando la acción de su amigo. Arnold le restó importancia mientras tomaba un par de galletas de chocochip. Brian los miró divertido. Todos estaban siendo demasiado obvios esta noche. Desde Rhonda y Thad, pasando por Arnold y Gerald, Phoebe... por no hablar de esas chicas de secundaria tratando de cazar a Iggy y a Park.

Cinco minutos después, James regresaba y encontró Arnold por su cuenta.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Arnold, cordialmente.

"Sí. Gracias, a propósito."

"No fue nada" la mandíbula de Arnold estaba tensa. Se obligó a abrirla para preguntar de nuevo. "¿La estás pasando bien?"

"¿Esta noche?" El hombre más alto se volvió hacia él y dibujó una sonrisa cortés "Por supuesto. Tu casa es impresionante. Debió ser genial crecer en una casa de huéspedes"

"Sí, lo fue." Arnold inspiró hondo "Sabes, me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme a esta gente extraña pero una vez que lo acepté, nos convertimos en una familia." Sonrió como si recordara esos viejos tiempos.

James asintió. "Creo que te entiendo... Pero sabes... las familias normales están sobrevaloradas"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Creo que ahora somos incluso una minoría" James volvió a asentir, y agregó: "Tiene que ser algo digno de contar el haber sido criado por Phil".

"Sí, lo fue" Arnold aceptó volviéndose a ver a su viejo en el otro lado de la azotea "Vi al abuelo contándote algunas historias" se rió "No creas todo lo que dice. El abuelo es famoso por... digamos... exagerar la realidad"

"¿En serio?" James rió "Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque ya tenía mis dudas cuando dijo que él y su amigo Jimmy Kafka noquearon a un tiburón."

"Mmhm... Bueno... puede que eso sea cierto" Arnold soltó casi a su pesar. James alzó las cejas, divertido. Arnold tomó otra galleta de la bandeja.

"¿Y que luchó contra Adolfo Hitler y ganó la Segunda Guerra Mundial él solito?"

Arnold tosió. Segundos después soltó con voz divertida.

"Bueno... no luchó contra Hitler, pero acerca de esa batalla... hay incluso un monumento de él en Washington, ¿sabes?" James lo observaba con interés.

"¡Qué tal!" Sonrió "¡Phil es un todo un héroe!"

Arnold sonrió medio apenado. Como que se dio cuenta de que los cuentos de su abuelo no eran tan falsos y era él quien lucía como mentiroso.

"Sin embargo, si te dijo que construyó esta casa con sus propias manos, ahí si te estaba mintiendo" trató de compensar.

"Bueno... me dijo que todavía tiene algunas fotos para demostrarlo"

"Sí, pero el chico de las fotos es su padre, no él" dijo Arnold divertido. "Aun así... vaya que ha sido genial tenerlo como abuelo".

"Sí... me doy cuenta" Brian siguió sus miradas hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta. Phil tenía muy entretenido a su público nuevamente. Helga estaba allí, dándoles la espalda mientras apoyaba su peso sobre el hombro de Sheena. Como si de pronto estuviera consciente de la atención, se dio la vuelta y les sonrió cuando los vio. James se aclaró la garganta "Entonces..."

"Entonces..." ambos comenzaron en el mismo momento.

Arnold le indicó a James que siguiera.

"Tu habitación es increíble..." James la señaló "ese tragaluz es tan..." Arnold asintió. Brian sabía que su claraboya era la cosa más atrayente de la de por sí interesante habitación de Arnold y que él estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

"Sí, es genial. Ha sido como un... no sé... un escape... para mi mente más que físicamente" Arnold vaciló cuando se detuvo de nuevo antes de decidir lo que quería de las bandejas casi vacías.

"De haberlo yo tenido creo que me hubiera convertido en un soñador..." James dejó escapar con un toque de anhelo en su voz.

Arnold se volvió a verlo. Como si se preguntara si se estaba burlando de él. No parecía que James se burlara de él porque Arnold siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia el otro extremo del techo donde Helga estaba hablando con Gerald. Parecían muy concentrados en lo que fuera que estaban hablando.

Arnold se volvió hacia su izquierda para encontrar al imponente guardaespaldas de James acercándose.

"Judy te está buscando" dijo en voz baja.

"Ella tiene que resolver algo" dijo James, impasible "Voy a encender mi teléfono de nuevo en dos minutos"

"Se lo haré saber."

"¿Se te apetece algo, George?" Arnold preguntó. George asintió, apreciativamente.

"Los sándwiches de pepino están muy buenos" señaló James. Arnold vio a George tomar uno de esos y unas galletas antes de irse. "¿Que ibas a decir, Arnold?"

La mano de Arnold estaba sobrevolando la bandeja que tenía las galletas cubiertas de azúcar que había estado comiendo. Él se movió inquieto por un momento antes de volverse a James, quien estaba mirando las bandejas también.

A los ojos de Brian, ellos se parecían pero eran bastante diferentes a la vez. Se parecían porque eran dos hombres apuestos, sanos, en buena forma; pero por otro lado, la juventud y rubia fisionomía de Arnold - por lo general atrayentes e interesantes - ahora se veían superadas por la presencia más oscura y el porte más distinguido de James. Arnold parecía nervioso y tenso cuando James estaba relajado y en control total de sí mismo.

El silencio que había caído sobre ellos se volvió tenso.

"No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte antes..." Arnold comenzó "... por tu compromiso, quiero decir" su voz era ahogada.

"Gracias. Aprecio tus palabras." Dijo James, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

"Helga es..." su voz se fue apagando. Tomó una brusca respiración mientras sus ojos encontraban a la chica "Ella es una gran chica."

"Sí, lo es."

"Yo... yo estoy muy feliz por ella..." se aclaró la garganta "¿Están ustedes... se van a casar pronto?"

"Difícilmente este año... Con suerte el que viene." Dijo James. Arnold asintió.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de nuevo... y la tensión se incrementó... Brian se dio cuenta que Arnold estaba pálido. James a su lado parecía imperturbable mientras se estiraba para tomar la última bruschetta de queso de cabra y tomate de una bandeja muy pequeña.

Arnold dio un paso atrás, decidido, como listo para enfrentar a James entonces. Brian se puso tenso. Cuando James se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Arnold estaba en él alzó una ceja y detuvo la bruschetta en el aire.

"Lo siento..." empezó tentativamente "Mmhm... ¿La querías?"

Arnold observó la minúscula rebanada de pan en su mano y negó con la cabeza, pero volvió a observarlo fijamente.

"¿Estás seguro? Te la regreso si realmente la deseas."

Brian se congeló y los pelos de su nuca se le tensaron. James no estaba hablando del manjar. _¡Estúpido Arnold! ¡Sólo di que sí!_ Pero el estúpido Arnold era _taaaan denso_. Él se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la sonrisa afectada de James volvió a aparecer en su rostro y se comió la delicadeza de un bocado y luego se regodeó mientras la masticaba.

"¡Qué pena! Está deliciosa... y creo que es incluso saludable" se limpió los dedos con una servilleta "... pero me he dado cuenta que a la mayoría de la gente le toma algo de tiempo agarrarles el gusto. Tal vez piensan que es muy ácida..." James se detuvo "Pero una vez que la pruebas ya no la puedes dejar ir... nunca." Dijo, muy serio. Luego sacó su teléfono y lo encendió "Afortunadamente siempre habrá galletitas cubiertas de azúcar, ¿verdad?" observó entonces las charolas sobre la mesa.

Arnold siguió su mirada y parpadeó. _¡Brian no podía creerlo! ¡Arnold estaba más allá de toda esperanza, el idiota! _El teléfono de James zumbó entonces.

"Gracias por esta agradable velada, Arnold." James pronunció y lo dejó solo.

Brian dejó su lugar. Luchó contra el impulso de golpear la nuca de Arnold mientras pasaba a su lado en su camino hacia el grupo.

Vio entonces a Helga señalando su reloj cuando su mirada encontró la de James, quien asintió. Luego se despidió de todos en voz alta y agradeció a Arnold y sus abuelos antes de dirigirse hacia la escalera.

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett es el genio detrás de él y junto con Viacom son los propietarios.  
No poseo ninguna otra MR mencionadas aquí o en el resto de la historia.  
Sólo poseo la trama y los PO.  
Gracias por estar aquí. Saben que estaré aquí hasta escribir el final de la historia incluso si no hay lectores.**

**Mil gracias a quienes dejan reviews: Sweet-sol, Gelygirl, Miss Cerezo, MarHelga, Orkidea16, letifiesta, Erinne, Diana Carolina, princesaloto, Unplugged, hel201, LolitaPataki, algunos guests. Espero no haber olvidado a nadie. Gracias a todas por sus palabras, además de que me hacen sentir bien ayudan a la historia porque me hacen agregar detalles para que las cosas queden más claras. Suelo contestar privadamente los reviews así que no puedo contestar especificamente a quienes no están inscritos... iba a decir algo para ellos pero ahora mi mente esta en blanco y ya tengo que irme.**

**Feliz Weekend para todos. **

**10 de abril de 2013.**


	36. Chapter 36

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**LA GALA**

* * *

"¿Puedo tomar una copa?" Gerald parpadeó y mantuvo firme la bandeja delante de él. El bajo escote de una mujer madura se posó frente a él. Ella tomó una piña colada y se alejó sin echarle ni siquiera un vistazo. ¡Cuánta Amabilidad!

Los invitados estaban tomando su postre y el Maestro de Ceremonias seguía entregando premios. Helga fue una de las primeras personas en caminar sobre la plataforma para entregar su donación, ganada por una mujer que se veía perfectamente acomodada como para comprar su propio crucero por el Caribe.

De todos modos, está Gala no era otra cosa más que una excusa para que los ricos se reunieran a compartir el pan y la sal y para mostrar su opulencia, su buen gusto y su solidaridad con los necesitados. A juzgar por la cantidad de personas que asistían a esta lujosa fiesta, se podía ver claramente que los ricos también estaban ávidos de eventos sociales, de satisfacer sus necesidades de ser vistos y de provocar envidia. Gerald sabía que había unas cuatrocientas personas en el Hall. No quería ser visto como un evangelista sermoneador o como un comunista cualquiera, pero esta fiesta era el retrato perfecto de la decadencia.

Allí estaba él, parado como un guardia británico cuando oyó la risa de Helga. Se volvió hacia su derecha para encontrarla de pie a unos metros de distancia, platicando con un pequeño grupo de mujeres adultas. La que había ganado el premio estaba entre ellas.

Ella y Phoebe compartían mesa con Rhonda y Nadine y otras seis personas y estaban siento atendidas por Joey, quien, al igual que Gerald y Arnold, ya tenía algo de experiencia sirviendo mesas. El pobre Thad era el menos hábil de ellos, pero aún así parecía estar sacando adelante su trabajo.

* * *

"La del vestido amarillo en tu mesa quiere un vaso de agua"

"Entendido" Gerald tomó nota mental mientras se giraba para empujar con su espalda el lado derecho de las puertas de vaivén y esquivaba el mar de gente limpiando la línea de servicio, y luego caminaba derecho a la zona de lavado. Esta tenía que ser la vigésima vez que hacía este circuito. Vació la bandeja de los trastes sucios que llevaba, luego la limpió con su paño y se apresuró a la barra para cargar una nueva ronda de bebidas y un par de vasos de agua antes de salir de la cocina de nuevo. Su mesa estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación por lo que la suya era uno de los vueltas más largas. Una vez que se entregó la mitad de las bebidas en la bandeja, se retractó para permanecer contra la pared en el espacio entre las mesas.

El alto chico acababa de ver Rhonda paseándose alrededor con su vestido rojo de seda. Ella parecía estar muy ocupada con su teléfono celular y prestaba muy poca atención a los alrededores. Phoebe era el ejemplo de buen comportamiento, como de costumbre, bailando alegremente con un afortunado que no perdía la oportunidad de mantener su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, donde terminaba el escote de su largo vestido azul rey.

Nadine estaba en abierta cacería desde su llegada y parecía que sus esfuerzos habían sido ya recompensados porque ya tenía rato pegada a un chico rubio. En cuanto a Helga, ella había estado en la pista de baile con diferentes parejas y ahora bailaba con un joven con una frente muy amplia y escaso cabello. Parecían estar pasándola muy bien, asumiendo por su constante risa.

* * *

_"Save me, save me, save me from this squeeze…"_ Helga llegó cantando y luego gruñó cuando apoyó su peso sobre el pie izquierdo y arqueaba el derecho. Ella estaba de pie frente a él y tomaba un vaso de agua mineral de la bandeja "Esta tiene que ser la fiesta más larga." =_Sálvame, sálvame, sálvame de este apuro"=  
_  
Gerald se burló en voz baja.

"Por lo que he visto, habría jurado que estabas divirtiendo. No has dejado de bailar toda la noche" Murmuró, luchando por evitar la sonrisa en los labios. Él debía comportarse. No era más que un chico del servicio mientras que ella era una de las invitadas más buscadas de la fiesta. "Hasta vi que coqueteabas con ese pelón cuya mirada te sigue a todas partes"

Ella gruñó. "¿Me está viendo ahora?" Gerald asintió "¡Criminal! Ya sé... es raro... ¡incluso más, porque él dice que es amigo James!"

"¿Estás coqueteando con un amigo de James?" Gerald aparentó estar pasmado.

"¡No estaba coqueteando!" alzó la voz, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y lo repitió pero en un murmullo. "El tipo era medio agradable hasta que empezó a entrometerse"

"¿Entrometerse o manosearte?"

"¡Y tú me lo dices!" ella volvió a gruñir.

"Aquí está tu '___enorme y gorda mamá que está tratando de quebrarte'_" Gerald murmuró cuando vio a una mujer adulta viniendo hacia ellos. Helga se enderezó y le pidió en voz muy baja.

"Busca un lugar donde me pueda esconder..." Casi gimió "Por favor, por favor, Geraldo, sólo cinco minutos, hazlo por mí"

"Veré qué puedo hacer" asintió con la cabeza antes de que la mujer llegara "Veré lo que puedo hacer, señorita" dijo en voz más alta. "Usted dijo una margarita virgen, ¿verdad? "

"... Una piña colada o cualquier otra bebida de esas" ella asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndole la corriente "Sin alcohol, por favor"

"¡Helga, aquí estás! Mira qué dulce. Es tan raro ver a una chica diciendo no al alcohol hoy en día..." la dama dijo, tomando un vaso de agua de la bandeja de Gerald sin voltear a verlo. Para esta hora Gerald ya se había dado cuenta que esa debía ser lo que se estilaba por estos opulentos lares.

"No es tan inusual, Claire" Helga sonrió girándose a verla "Sabes, la mayoría de mis amigos..." Gerald la observó mientras se alejaban. Se veía muy elegante en su vestido color celeste casi blanco. La ligera tela del vestido de silueta griega daba la impresión de que se transparentaba, pero era sólo una ilusión. A pesar de su discreción y de ese aire inalcanzable ella lucía muy encantadora, al menos para él. Él hubiera querido acercarse a ella y deslizar sus manos por sus desnudos brazos y luego abrazarla y no soltarla hasta que la noche acabara. El joven suspiró. Un chico podía soñar, ¿no? Tal vez se atrevía a soñar sólo porque el Señorito Perfecto no estaba presente. No había podido venir esta noche, pero Helga parecía estar conduciéndose sin ningún problema.

Gerald resopló al ver al tipo medio calvo ahora de pie a su lado_. '¡Amigo de James mis huevos!_' pensó cuando lo vio acercándose a ella. Gerald suspiró dirigiéndose a su mesa. Tal vez realmente necesitaba un lugar para esconderla por un rato.

* * *

La mesa de Arnold estaba en el lado opuesto del suyo, por lo que Gerald apenas lo había visto esta noche. Esto era trabajo y ellos estaban ocupados. Gerald sabía que ya tendrían tiempo para cambiar impresiones cuando volvieran a casa. Sin embargo, por lo poco que podía ver, la fiesta no había hecho mucho para mejorar su estado de ánimo. Si algo, éste había empeorado. El ánimo de Arnold estaba situado en _triste_ últimamente. Gerald había sido testigo de su proceso de duelo y había estado ahí para apoyarlo hasta cierto punto. Su rubio amigo había pasado ya por la negación y el aislamiento y habían quedado ya atrás; entonces llegó la ira y Gerald había estado allí para escucharlo maldecir al destino y al tiempo y, por supuesto, a James, a él mismo e incluso a Helga por _'ceder a las expectativas de su familia'".  
_  
Luego pasó a la negociación. Vinieron los porqués... _'¿Por qué no intenté algo hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué yo no le dije antes que la amaba, ¿por qué esto, por qué aquello?'_ Ahora estaba claramente deprimido. Gerald se volvió hacia su izquierda, dirigiéndose a una mesa donde se le necesitaba y se quedó allí por un rato. No quería que preocuparse por Arnold aquí y ahora. El bienestar de Arnold era de su incumbencia, por supuesto, pero se sentía cansado. Cansado de toda esta mierda, cansado de consolarlo...

Amaba a su mejor amigo, pero una parte de su mente no podía dejar de pensar que él había tenido ya su oportunidad. Incluso le dijo que _'haz tu movida'_ literalmente hacía unas semanas. ¿Qué parte de _'haz tu movida' _no captó? O incluso, ¿por qué tenía que decírselo en primer lugar? Gerald no le tenía paciencia ya. Si hubiera sido él..., Gerald suspiró. Sabía que no había esperanza para él... era por eso que se había hecho a un lado y lo dejó solo con ella aquella noche del martes... Y lo único que Arnold consiguió de ella fue un beso robado. ¡Sólo un beso robado por el amor de Dios! No dijo ni una palabra acerca de sus sentimientos, lo único que había conseguido al final fue asustarla lo suficiente como para dejarla lista para aceptar la propuesta de James el siguiente fin de semana.

¿Por qué estaba triste ahora? Si hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ella, entonces eso pudo haberla detenido antes de decir sí a James. Bueno, eso sólo si ella realmente amaba a su amigo, porque si no, entonces por supuesto que no dejaría ir a James. Ella era una chica inteligente después de todo y James era la personificación del éxito y del poder; era lo que todo hombre, incluyendo Gerald, soñaba con llegar a ser.

Gerald volvió a la cocina y de nuevo afuera preguntándose por qué un hombre como James había elegido a alguien como Helga como futura esposa. No que él considerara que ella no merecía el puesto, claro que no, pero mirando a Helga... y luego mirando hacia el tipo de chicas que abundaban en esta fiesta le hizo pensar. Helga... ella no era exactamente el tipo de chica con las que él acostumbraba salir.

Si buscabas ese tipo de información en la web, pronto encontrarías que James había salido con algunas de las chicas más conocidas y destacadas del país, y también había salido con una buena cantidad de modelos y actrices; y Helga era solo una linda chica de clase media / trabajadora, sin ningun contacto en la alta sociedad. Aun así y de acuerdo con las citada fuentes, James nunca habían estado en una relación formal antes... y ahora... de repente estaba saliendo con Helga Pataki; la vieja y conocida Helga G. Pataki, la matonesa de su grupo de amigos... ¡y en un santiamén estaba comprometido con ella!

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de entenderlo mientras marchaba hacia su mesa. Además, por lo que había visto, no había muchas personas aquí en la Gala que sabían que estaban comprometidos. Fuera de las ancianas y el chico calvo que mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre la rubia, nadie más parecía saber la noticia. Bueno, y ellos y las siempre magníficas chicas Jameson -quienes, por cierto, le lanzaban a ella y a Rhonda las miradas con más odio que Gerald había visto jamás- pero nadie más parecía estar consciente de que una futura Sra. Brighton-Lewis estaba presente en la fiesta.

* * *

"Creo que encontré algo" Gerald se acercó a Helga cuando ella estaba de pie frente a Joey, colocando su copa vacía sobre la bandeja.

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde?" Él observó sus ojos entrecerrados. Ya no eran sólo bebidas sin alcohol, ¿eh?

"Te lo diré cuando estés lista"

"¿Quieres dejar temprano la fiesta?" Joey irrumpió, escéptico.

"Yo estoy lista" Helga le dio a Joey una mirada severa.

"Tienes que desengancharte de tu sombra..." Gerald titubeó, obligándose a no volverse para ver al persistente sujeto. "¿Está siguiéndote por órdenes de James o qué?" Gerald frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!" Helga lo miró molesta "Ya le dije a James y, de hecho, dijo que es un viejo conocido de la escuela y un vecino pero no precisamente su amigo. Me recomendó estar alerta. Incluso me pidió que le pida... a Arnold... o a ustedes chicos ayuda si lo consideraba necesario." Ella lo miró con recelo tomando un vaso de agua de la bandeja. Gerald no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que James le confiaba a Arnold de entre toda la gente la seguridad de su prometida. Si sólo supiera...

¿Le había dicho Helga qué tan amigos eran? ¿Le había hablado de su ofrecimiento de trabajo? Se preguntó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de hacer señas como si estuviera hablando de las bebidas en la bandeja.

"Bueno... deshazte de él y ve hacia la columna con la escultura del ángel en cinco minutos..."

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaba furtivamente al lugar. Él ya se había escondido detrás de las pesadas cortinas cuando llamó su atención. Entonces él la guió a través de una ventana que había abierto previamente y alcanzaron una terraza abierta. La terraza no era para el uso de los socios e invitados, sino que se utilizaba como una extensión de la cocina y los camareros y cocineros lo utilizaban como un lugar de descanso y de almacén. Gerald pensó de esta terraza desde el primer instante, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que tenía acceso a través de la sala para no hacerla atravesar la cocina.

Helga suspiró y extendió los brazos para disfrutar del aire fresco cuando salió, tambaleándose ligeramente.

"¡Dios, estoy tan cansada...!" ella arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Cómo te deshiciste de ese tipo?"

"Fui al baño. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y fue también. Apenas desapareció tras la puerta y me escapé" se encogió de hombros "Phoebe estaba vigilando."

"¿Dónde está Phoebe ahora?"

"Ahorita viene" Gerald abrió los ojos "Yo la guiaré... y ya sabes lo discreta que es."

"Bien. No quiero que estés aquí afuera tu sola por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Es un lugar de descanso para la gente de la cocina y puede que no tomen muy bien tu intrusión. ¿Entiendes?" Ella asintió, y luego se acercó a la orilla y observó la calle de abajo. Su ligero vestido flotaba a su alrededor como un velo incorpóreo bajo la luz de la luna. "Me gustaría pedirte que no te hicieras notar, pero ¿cómo podrías con ese vestido?"

Ella sonrió suavemente. "¿Te gusta? Estaba completamente perdida... necesité ayuda..."

"Te ves bien ... Luces como la prometida de un puto ricachón" Helga dejó escapar una suave risa mientras él se acercaba.

"Tú también luces bien, señor Johanssen" lo miró con admiración "Harías un muy guapo hombre de negro. Sólo que no me gusta tu moño rojo" señaló su cuello.

Gerald resopló "Ellos hacen que lo usemos sólo para diferenciarnos de los invitados. Sin este elemento distintivo nos confundiríamos..." se jactó "... pero nosotros somos más guapos"

Ella se echó a reír otra vez "Sí, esa es probablemente la razón por qué hacen que lo lleves" lo miró y luego se retractó para apoyar su peso sobre el baranda, su vista se posó en la calle de nuevo. "No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Entraré en un rato" Gerald preguntó si ella estaba consciente de la atracción que ejercía sobre él. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dio la vuelta.

"Está bien... Ten cuidado"

* * *

La gente empezaba irse y Gerald salió por la puerta para ver si las chicas habían salido de nuevo. Lo habían estado haciendo de manera constante. Encontró a Helga por su cuenta; Phoebe no estaba a la vista. Él frunció el ceño. Él no la había visto en el salón desde hacía rato. Había visto bailar a Rhonda en grupo. Sabía que Nadine ya se había ido. El chico de piel oscura se acercó a la rubia que se apoyaba en la barandilla con la cabeza entre los brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella no respondió. "Helga?" Gerald pensó que no lo había oído hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "Por favor, dime que no fumaste esa mierda de Joey"

"Estaba aquí... pero yo no le di... ni un solo golpe, ¿feliz?" Hablaba con dificultad "Pero creo que el humo... me pegó... Acabo de vomitar." Gerald soltó una risita. Helga levantó la cabeza para fijar la vista en el horizonte de nuevo y él se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida como la nieve.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" ella parecía no haberle oído otra vez.

Él se quedó allí, evaluando si estaba bien hasta que ella volvió a hablar en voz muy baja

"¿Sabes Brainy no va a volver el verano que viene?"

Gerald parpadeó... ¿qué tenía Brian que ver con esto?

"No... no lo sabía... ¿por qué?" empezó, siguiéndole la corriente. Si ella quería hablar de Brian probablemente había una razón.

"Él está..." su vista no dejó el horizonte "está buscando una oportunidad en California... algo que se enteró..." se detuvo. Era obvio que estaba teniendo una batalla interna entre su habitual secretismo y la lengua suelta inducida por el alcohol. Gerald se dio cuenta entonces de que no había visto a Helga ebria en años... desde que empezaron la high school probablemente. No estaba ebria precisamente ahora, pero... "¿Te has dado cuenta de que...?" exhaló sin fuerzas "... todos estamos cambiando y... lo que quiero decir es... me temo que no voy a verlo nunca más... no al viejo Brainy... No sé si me entiendes... Si él consigue el trabajo... y realmente quiero que lo consiga... yo… deseo lo mejor para él, pero... eso significa... ¿estamos separándonos ya? ¿Tú también lo ves? ¿Y si no lo veo nunca más? Quiero decir... sé que sólo lo veo dos veces al año, pero... "

"¿Y qué si nos estamos separando, me preguntas?" ella asintió sin energía. Gerald sonrió con tristeza "Helga... él es y será siempre tu amigo. Tú lo sabes. Él lo sabe. Todos estamos madurando. Todos sabíamos que ese momento llegaría algún día..." Gerald la observó cerrando sus ojos, estresada; estaba muy estresada, de hecho, ahora que la miraba fijamente "Pero creo que eso no es todo lo que hay en tu mente, ¿no es así?" Lentamente, ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "¿Qué es?" ella no respondió durante un largo rato. "¿Es James?" ella exhaló y frunció los labios "¿Estás enojada porque no vino?" ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía nauseas de nuevo. Él continuó con cautela "¿Estás preguntándote si fue una buena decisión aceptarlo?" entonces abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Sacudió la cabeza "¿Por qué estabas coqueteando con ese tipo? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Bill..." dejó escapar "¡_Y no estaba coqueteando con él!"_ Soltó con vehemencia. "¡Sólo estaba pasándola bien; él es divertido!" casi gritó "¿Ves? Eso es lo que me preocupa. Dijiste que yo estaba coqueteando y me pregunto si su tía también piensa que yo estaba coqueteando y me pregunto si estoy siendo irrespetuosa con James... Lo que dijiste me hace preguntarme de nuevo si estoy siendo una buena novia, si soy una prometida correcta... Eso es lo que está en mi cabeza. Bailé y me reí y pasé un buen rato con un montón de chicos... ¿Significa eso que le estoy siendo infiel a James? "

"Yo no..."

"Pero tú acabas de decir que estaba coqueteando..."

"Sólo estaba bromeando..."

"Sabes que yo nunca he sido una novia; no exactamente la novia de alguien; nunca antes y me temo que soy un fracaso ¿Has visto a esas mujeres, su tía? Hay mucha expectación por la _'próxima boda'_; por nuestra relación en su círculo. Su mamá ya me llama su _'hija menor'_ y Sir Robert dice que quiere ¡_cuatro nietos!_ por el amor de Dios... y..." respiró con rapidez "... pero luego están Bob y Miriam haciéndome prometerles que me lo tomaré con calma; ellos no quieren que me case pronto. Y yo les digo que no estoy pensando casarme en el corto plazo, - pero – ellos - no – escuchan; no -lo -pueden - entender... "

"Helga... Estoy seguro de que a James no le gustaría verte así..."

"Y ese tipo calvo que viste... ¿sabes por qué no quiero que se me acerque?" le preguntó, acercando su cara demasiado a la suya "... dijo que James y su familia están _'podridos en dinero'_ y que yo debería ir a buscar el abogado más picudo de la ciudad porque realmente tengo que estar preparada para cuando llegue el acuerdo prenupcial." Helga suspiró "¿Qué diablos le importa, por el amor de Dios? ¿Por qué demonios pensó que era prudente hablarme de esa manera? Fue por eso que llamé a James aun cuando sé que él está exhausto…. Creo que estaba durmiendo y yo fui y lo desperté sólo para preocuparlo" sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

"Estoy seguro de que prefiere saber..." pero el chico se dio cuenta de que ella no lo escuchaba porque ella siguió como un torrente incontrolable.

"Y luego... luego están Bob y la tienda. ¿Cómo saber si estoy haciendo algún bien ahí? ¿Y qué pasa si solo la estoy regando? Tal vez debería aceptar el trabajo en la editorial y dejar las tiendas a Bob. Bob confía en mí, pero tengo la sensación de que estoy haciendo todo mal... ¿Qué pasa si las nuevas tiendas no son una buena idea? ¿Y si fracasamos? ¿Y si perdemos todo? ¿Qué pasará si se pierde hasta el último centavo en esa aventura? " casi gritó "¿Y si Bob pierde los ahorros para su vejez?"

"Espera, espera, espera..." Gerald miró a la chica frente a él antes de tomarla entre sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Sólo necesitaba un par de copas y un poco del humo dulzón de segunda mano para sacar su lado débil. "Shhhh, shhhh..." él la hizo callar porque ella continuaba desvariando sobre asuntos de la escuela en voz baja. Luego maldijo a Joey y sus infames porros, pero luego se dio cuenta... tal vez debería mejor bendecirlo por la oportunidad de tenerla finalmente en sus brazos.

Continuó tranquilizándola, meciéndola, acariciando su espalda por encima de la suave tela de su vestido, inhalando su olor mientras le hablaba en voz baja, le decía que no debía tener miedo, que los riesgos eran necesarios; que su ansiedad era normal; que la admiraba por su empuje y su valentía, que todos la admiraban... Después de un buen rato, ella cayó en silencio, pero su respiración tomó su tiempo para serenarse. Mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. Entonces Gerald se dio cuenta con sorpresa que su camisa no estaba mojada. No había llorado.

"¿Estás mejor?" ella asintió ligeramente mientras retrocedía. Él sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello cuando ella pronunció 'Gracias' contra él. "Así que... te dieron el trabajo en la editorial..."

Ella asintió de nuevo y levantó la cara para verlo.

"Pero lo rechacé" frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué? ... Es lo que siempre quisiste" se encogió de hombros. Gerald dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados de mala gana. Ella parecía recuperada y no lo necesitaba más.

"Perdí todo interés..." soltó en voz baja.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella siempre se imaginó a sí misma como una mujer exitosa en el mundo editorial.

"No me entiendo a mí misma" se encogió de hombros otra vez "De hecho, había dicho que sí cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal..." su voz se fue apagando. Gerald la observó con atención. Había algo extraño en ella.

"Vas a volver a la escuela, ¿verdad?" contuvo su respiración esperando su respuesta.

"Por supuesto que voy a volver... aun cuando he perdido momentáneamente el interés, esa es mi carrera. No voy a desertar. Voy a ir a hacer todo lo que me falta y voy a recibir mi título..." lo miró mortificada cuando fijó su vista en él "... Gerald... Mira... siento que haya perdido los estribos..."

"¡Gerald...! ¡Mejor deja ya de besuquearte y vuelve aquí si pretendes que te pague!" Gerald maldijo y se volvió a verla con cara de disculpa. La fiera mirada que ella le dirigió a su jefe le hizo saber que iba a estar bien en un rato más.

* * *

Gerald entró de nuevo, pero no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Su mente estaba con la rubia cuya ausencia estaba empezando a llamar la atención. El calvo había estado buscándola por todas partes de una manera que hizo que Gerald se pusiera cauteloso.

Había querido decirle a Phoebe acerca de su amiga, pero ella parecía estar pasándola muy bien con uno de los invitados, por lo que la dejó en paz. Gerald sonrió para sus adentros. El estúpido de él había pensado que Phoebe había estado coqueteando con él estos últimos días pero al ver la forma en que se conducía con este chico le hizo darse cuenta de su gran error. Entonces se dio cuenta de que este hecho lo molestaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Gerald siguió con su trabajo. Pronto se dio cuenta de las únicas personas que quedaban en el salón eran las chicas y chicos como Phoebe y su amigo que esperaban pasar la noche acompañados.

Finalmente vio a Arnold cuando terminó la de colocar la última silla de su mesa boca abajo. Con eso terminaban sus tareas. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su amigo rubio también terminando su trabajo. Él decidió dar un último vistazo a la terraza. No sabía cómo se las arreglarían las chicas para volver, pero se sentía responsable de Helga ya que Phoebe parecía tener planes. Cuando salió, la terraza estaba vacía, y luego la buscó a su alrededor, pero nada.

Respiró profundamente el aire fresco entonces, sintiéndose agotado mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto y mirando hacia el nublado horizonte de la misma manera que Helga había mirado antes. Todavía encontraba extraordinario haber presenciado su quiebre. Por supuesto que tuvo un año entero para darse cuenta de que ella era sólo una chica; una chica con aciertos y errores como todo el mundo, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que había visto esa noche no iba a ser visto de nuevo.

Gerald se preguntó si James conocía este lado de su novia. Esta chica escondía tanto. Cuando la veías ir con sus cosas nunca pensabas que ella tenía sentimientos tan profundos sobre todas las cosas; tantas dudas. Sólo veías la superficie, pero nunca te imaginarías el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que tenían lugar bajo ese exterior controlado y rudo. Fue un descubrimiento saber de su preocupación por el bienestar de sus padres; y que decir de la forma en que ella parecía ya haber aceptado el hecho que su futuro no estaba en el mundo editorial. Del profundo vínculo que compartía con Brian, y probablemente con el resto de sus amigos; la forma en que ella veía a James... Gerald respiró profundamente. Arnold no tenía oportunidad allí. Una vez que la veías bajo esta nueva luz, era fácil darse cuenta que no sólo era su prometida, sino que ella estaba en verdad comprometida con él en muchos otros sentidos. Eran una pareja en verdad.

Pensar en su amigo le hizo ver su reloj. Estaba a punto de dejar la terraza para ir a buscar a Arnold cuando un movimiento por la ventana llamó su atención. Miró hacia allá cuando el áspero murmullo de Phoebe le llegó.

_"¡Maldita sea, Helga! ¿Por qué quieres que lo reconozca? ¡Está bien, lo admito! Cambié de opinión y ya está. También quiero mi oportunidad con un ricachón. ¿Hay algún problema?"  
_  
"_No, en lo absoluto. Qué tan difícil fue ser honesta, ¿eh?"_ La voz de Helga también era firme pero luego se suavizó _"Pero pensé que tu mirada estaba puesta en otra parte"_

Phoebe gruñó, evadiendo el toque amigable en su hombro.

"_Cambié de idea"_ Phoebe voz era firme.

"_Está bien..."  
_  
_"Si no tomo esta oportunidad ahora, ¿entonces cuándo...?"_

"No tienes que explicarme... Perdona, estaba confundida. Ya lo dejaste claro"

Helga vaciló, llevándose su mano a la frente _"Así que... ¿te está esperando?"_ Phoebe asintió.

_"¿Quieres que le pida a Rhonda que..?"_

"Nah, yo puedo encargarme"

_"Helga... no estás coordinando bien..."_

_"Estoy bien..."_ la voz de Helga vaciló.

"_No seas terca. ¡Es muy molesto!"_ Phoebe se volvió y vio su reloj _"¿Qué es lo que bebiste, por el amor de Dios?"  
_  
_"... mezclé Vodka… con Tequila..." _Phoebe negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo

_"Ahora ya sabes que no debes hacerlo de nuevo. Esa mente loca tuya aprovechará cualquier debilidad..."_

Gerald estaba a punto de hacer notar su presencia cuando Helga gruñó una respuesta molesta.

_"¡Y no pienses tanto!" _Phoebe le advirtió_ "Ya te lo he dicho. Todo va a tomar su curso correctamente pronto. A veces me pregunto..."_ Phoebe suspiró como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna, pero luego tomó aire profundamente y dijo. "_He estado pensando y pensando en eso, pero todavía no estoy segura si debo hacértelo saber. He sido un desastre desde que lo supe..."_

"¿_Qué estás queriendo...?"_

_"No sé si deba..."_

_"Vamos, hermana Sólo suelta la sopa"_ Phoebe miró a su alrededor _"Eres mi amiga, ¿no es así? Qué te gustaría que yo hiciera en tu caso, ¿eh?"_ Incómoda, Phoebe volvió a tomar aire _"¿Qué es?"_ Helga insistió.

_"Se trata de James..."_ la chica comenzó a regañadientes.

_"Te escucho..."_

_"Creo que..." _ella negó con la cabeza _"... desde el principio tuve mis sospechas... pero después de lo que Brian me dijo, algo que él oyó por casualidad..." _Helga se burló_.  
_  
_"Por casualidad... sí..."_

"_Creo que... creo que..."_

_"¿Crees que…?"_ La voz de Helga sonaba cansada, pero exigente. El chico de pie junto a la barandilla se quedó quieto.

_"Creo que todo el asunto de James es sólo un truco para ayudarte con Arnold" _habló de prisa_ "Todo... incluso la cosa del compromiso... No es más que un teatro para hacer reaccionar a Arnold... Un exitoso truco si te... "  
_  
_"¿Qué...? ... ¿Cómo...?"_ Helga no podía creer que la oía; Gerald podía decirlo porque parecía incapaz de articular palabras.  
_  
"¿Cómo lo sé?" _Phoebe preguntó_ "Tuve mis sospechas desde el principio, todo me parecía... demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Hubo varias pequeñas pistas, incluyendo su aparente conservadurismo... y ahora... Brian dijo que él le ofreció a Arnold... devolverte si..."  
_  
"¿_Devolverme? ¡Devolverme! ¿Qué se cree que soy?"_ Helga estaba que echaba humo. _"¿Cuándo fue eso?_

"_Cuando ellos hablaron por la mesa del snack en la fiesta de Arnold, ¿recuerdas? Bueno... hablaron de ti y Brian asegura que oyó a James decirle a Arnold que '_te devolvería si él realmente te quería'_ y cuando Arnold pareció no entender... James insistió, describiéndote de una manera que... él dijo maravillas de ti y terminó con un insulto velado a Arnold que… dejó claro que él sólo estaba actuando en tu beneficio."  
_  
Helga resopló despectivamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar al frente con desafío. Gerald no sabía qué hacer para no ser visto, no se atrevía ni a respirar. Se deslizó furtivamente detrás de unas cajas. Vio entonces a Phoebe observándola con cautela.  
_  
"¿Hice bien en decirte?"_

"¿P_or qué no me lo dijiste antes?"_

_"No estaba segura. De hecho, todavía no estoy segura si estoy en lo cierto. Brian dice que estoy muy equivocada..."_

_"¡Equivocada mis polainas! Por supuesto que tienes razón; siempre la tienes"_ Helga murmuró para sí misma.

_"Él… sigue siendo un gran amigo, Helga. El mejor... se tomó todas esas molestias solo para..."_

"Gerald... ¿estás aquí?"

Arnold llegó atravesando la puerta de la cocina. _"Lo siento..." _dijo cuando vio a las chicas allí _"¿Han visto...?"_ se detuvo cuando se percató de la tensión en el aire, luego se devolvió a la cocina. Gerald pensó en enviarle un mensaje, pero su teléfono no estaba silencioso y no quería exponerse.

Estaba nervioso pensando que hacer cuando un grupo o ruidosos camareros salieron. Las chicas desaparecieron a través del cristal de la ventana. Gerald dejó su lugar y entró en busca de Arnold. Lo encontró en la zona del bar y luego lo tomó de un brazo y tiró de él hasta un rincón apartado. Arnold le entregó un sobre con su pago.

"Gerald... ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Qué te dijo James cuando estaban por la mesa de snack?" preguntó mientras se metía el sobre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás ...?"

"¿Qué dijo James dijo exactamente?" repitió impaciente.

"Él... yo… hablamos de abuelo..." Gerald resistió el impulso de darle un zape.

"Acerca de Helga..."

"Yo felicité y..."

"¿Él ofreció devolverte algo?" Arnold parecía pensar. "Arnold..."

"Estaba hablando de un canapé..."

Gerald recordó entonces que ya habían hablado de ello y que Arnold sabía que hubo algo extraño pero cuando no pudo precisarlo, sólo lo desestimó. Así que eso fue, James estaba ofreciéndole a Helga de vuelta. Y al ver que el rubio era un idiota, probablemente desistió. ¡Qué desmadre! ¡James incluso actuaba a espaldas de Helga! Todas las piezas parecían estarse poniendo en su lugar en el maldito rompecabezas... En eso, un pensamiento vino a su mente. ¿Por eso no ha venido esta noche? ¿Estaba planeado? ¿Para darle al idiota otra oportunidad? ¿Por eso le dijo a Helga que le pidiera ayuda a Arnold si...?

Gerald sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que el reloj seguía corriendo; las chicas deberán estar ya afuera y listo para irse.

"Escúchame, Arnold..." Gerald sabía que no debía exponer ni a Brian ni a ellas; que no debía exponer a Helga todavía. Eso era algo en lo que Arnold debía manejar por sí mismo. "¡Escúchame bien, hombre!" dijo mirando a su amigo a la cara "Creo que todavía tienes una oportunidad de vencer a James y conseguir a Helga? ¿Me oyes? Tal vez esta es realmente la última oportunidad en tu vida así que no vayas a echarla a perder de nuevo; sólo confiesa que la quieres sin titubeos, ¿de acuerdo? "

"¿Qué estás hablando?"

"¡Sólo hazlo, k!"

"Está bien" Arnold asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Gerald supo entonces que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Sígueme"

* * *

Gerald respiró profundamente. Observó al Packard alejándose con sentimientos encontrados dentro de su pecho. El coche verde giró a la derecha en la esquina y desapareció de la vista.

"¿Estás seguro que ella estará bien?"

"Vamos. Es Arnold. ¿No confías en él ya, o qué?" Gerald volvió a ver a su compañera. Phoebe tenía un ceño fruncido posado en la frente mientras ella lo observaba detenidamente.

"¿Por qué no pudiste llevarla tu a su casa?" Inteligente pregunta. Necesitaba una respuesta fuerte. Pensó rápidamente en vista de que ella estaba ya molesta porque había perdido su carruaje dorado.

"¿Es tan obvio que mi plan para seducirte esta noche no está funcionando?" Phoebe se burló, volviéndose para ver el Ford Fusion rojo en frente de ella. Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Pensé que iba a ser al revés" se volvió a verlo con los ojos llenos de astucia. Gerald parpadeó sorprendido por su descaro. Luego continuó, impertérrita "Pensé que sería más duro quebrarte, sabes, dado que te engañé... y además sales con esta chica... ¿cuál es su nombre?"

"Pensé que tenías otros planes para esta noche..." él disparó de nuevo; dos podían jugar a este juego. "Pero me parece que él no es de los que esperan."

"Sabes... en realidad lo estoy poniendo a prueba..." ella le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono celular en la que mantenía una conversación abierta. "Vamos a cocinarlo en sus jugos un poco más... estará más sabroso…" Phoebe dijo sin apartar la vista de él "... y va a ser su cama, no la mía" Gerald también la miraba fijamente preguntándose qué había pasado con la vieja, pudorosa Phoebe. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer a continuación. "Cierra la boca, Gerald y sé un caballero. Ya conoces el camino a mi cama, quiero decir..." apenas reprimió su traviesa sonrisa cuando le tendió las llaves de Helga "... a mi casa."

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de las marcas Ford Fusion, Packard o La canción de The Kinks 'Sunny Afternoon'. No soy dueña de ninguna otra TM /MR mencionada aquí.**

**Gracias a Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen y un invitado para sus comentarios en la versión en inglés y a Miss Cerezo, GRIMMM, Misabril23, Orkidea16, hel201, diana carolina, letifiesta, MarHelga, Gabyah, Gelygirl, Sweetsol; a eXtraNIo y Lolita Pataki en la versión es español. Sus comentarios hacen mi día y me dan ánimos para seguir adelante. Aprecio mucho su apoyo. También quiero agradecer a todos los que la siguen o la hacen favorita y al resto de los lectores. Sé que hay errores. Al rato entro y los corrijo.**

**E. 05/07/2013**

**P. 16/05/2013**


	37. Chapter 37

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 37  
CONFESIÓN  
**

* * *

**Calificación MA. Ya habían sido advertidos.**

* * *

Arnold cerró la llave y salió de la ducha chorreando agua sobre el suelo. Solía ser cuidadoso y secarse detrás de la cortina, pero esta noche no le podía importar menos, tenía prisa, así que sólo se medio secó el pelo, se puso algo encima y salió apresurado hacia su dormitorio.

Helga estaba en su casa. No había querido dejarla sola ya que temía que desapareciera sin despedirse. Había venido a regañadientes mientras esperaban a Phoebe que respondiera. Phoebe se había llevado el coche de Helga y por consiguiente, también sus llaves. No se habían dado cuenta hasta que estaban en la puerta principal y la casa vacía.

Helga había estado buscando obstinadamente una manera de entrar en la casa, pero no había ninguna. Fueron a buscar a Phoebe y luego a Gerald, pero nada; el par andaba perdido. Fue hasta que el cielo lanzó uno de esos repentinos chubascos veraniegos que ella finalmente accedió a ir a la casa de huéspedes y esperar.

Pero la lluvia trajo de vuelta el malestar. El rubio la miró con preocupación mientras ella se recargaba en el asiento y respiraba profundamente tratando de mantener a raya las náuseas. Él le ofreció su chaqueta, que ella aceptó, pero pareció ser una mala decisión. Casi de inmediato ella le suplicó que se detuviera el coche porque tenía que vomitar. La chica no dijo nada, pero Arnold sabía que su chaqueta olía a comida.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, caminaron por el pasillo vacío y subieron por las escaleras. La dejó usar el baño primero mientras él fue a su habitación para escoger una camiseta y un par de pijamas y los dejó en la cama para ella, y luego bajó a tomar una ducha rápida después de que ella regresara. Al salir del baño las palabras Gerald regresaron a su mente. _"No hagas ninguna estupidez. Confiésale tu amor. No vayas a hacer nada estúpido, Arnold, sólo confiesa que la amas... "_

* * *

Llegó a su habitación iluminada por dos lámparas en la pared y por la excepcionalmente brillante luz de luna –considerando que acababa de pasar el chaparrón- que se filtraba por su tragaluz.

"Te dije que volvería en un inst..." Se calló. Helga estaba acostada en su cama, sobre las sábanas, mirando a la pared. "Helga..." se acercó para darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida.

Respiró profundamente mientras se volvía para apagar las luces y luego volvió a observarla. Se había puesto su camiseta que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, pero los pants fueron dejados de lado. Se había soltado el cabello que ahora estaba esparcido por sobre la almohada.

Arnold respiró hondo otra vez mientras se dirigía a la silla donde su fino vestido estaba cuidadosamente doblado. El chico tocó la delicada tela recordando la forma en que éste se pegaba a su cuerpo cuando bailaba; la forma en que la hacía lucir casi como diosa etérea. Una diosa que pertenecía a los cielos; una diosa que sólo podía ver de lejos sabiendo que estaba tan fuera de su alcance como lo había estado desde el momento en que aceptó el anillo de James. Ese anillo la había transformado. Arnold tomó aire de nuevo. Pero ahora... se volvió a ver a la chica acostada en la cama... pero allí estaba ahora. Allí tendida, la Helga de siempre, su amiga... Allí estaba, en su habitación de lo más terrenal; durmiendo en su humilde cama. Las palabras de Gerald resonaron en el fondo de su mente otra vez_. "Tómalo con calma. No es ella misma esta noche. Sólo quédate a su lado, todo lo que necesita es saber que la quieres..._ "

Sintiéndose inquieto, fue a cerrar la puerta, y luego a su escritorio para poner un poco de orden. Tomó un par de libros y avanzó para colocarlos en el estante, pero los libros cayeron de sus manos haciendo un ruido sordo cuando chocaron en la gruesa alfombra. Se dio la vuelta con cautela para ver que ella no había reaccionado ante el ruido. Se rió incómodo mientras volvía a su escritorio sintiendo las rodillas temblar. No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Sus nervios lo estaban matando. Las mariposas se habían liberado de su estómago y estaban causando estragos por todo su cuerpo.

Él simplemente no podía ignorar el enorme elefante rosa en su habitación. _Helga estaba en su cama_.

El rubio dejó su mesa finalmente en paz, movió la silla a un lado y se acercó a la cama, se detuvo en el borde mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de relajarse. Luego la observó. Helga estaba sobre su costado derecho, hacia la pared y dándole la espalda. Sus largas piernas estaban dobladas hacia su pecho, sus manos cerca de su cara, y su cabello cubriéndola. La luz que se filtraba a través de su tragaluz la iluminaba y hacía que su pelo soltara un reflejo plateado. Él extendió la mano para quitarle el cabello de la cara cuando un zumbido sonó en la mesilla de noche e hizo que se detuviera.

Se volvió para encontrar el negro teléfono celular iluminándose; luego se inclinó para ver la delgada línea que cobró vida en la parte superior de la pantalla.

_"J:"_ Decía. Ya no Pantaloncitos Elegantes, ¿eh? Arnold sonrió.  
_  
"¿Salió todo bien? Ya..._

_... estoy bien despierto por si quieres…"_

Fue todo lo que la pantalla mostró antes de que se oscureciera de nuevo. Arnold resistió la tentación de abrirlo sabiendo que sería demasiado obvio. Sin embargo, observó el ítem un poco más antes de volverse a ver a la chica. El ver sus redondeadas formas le hizo tomar una decisión. Como dijo Gerald, ésta era probablemente su última oportunidad.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y subió sus piernas sobre el colchón, inclinándose hacia ella. Observó su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, sus labios entreabiertos; sus cabellos dorados cubriéndole el rostro. Su piel se veía tan blanca iluminada por la luna plateada y su cuerpo emanaba cierto calor y un perfume dulce.

Allí estaba ella. Helga Pataki, la chica de la que se había enamorado. Hizo a un lado su cabello y sus pestañas temblaron por un segundo, pero luego, ella eligió ese preciso momento para moverse y su mano izquierda subió a proteger sus ojos de la luz, entonces Arnold lo vio. El anillo reflejó una cegadora luz blanca sobre él.

Arnold contuvo su respiración mientras se retraía ligeramente. No era sólo la innegable belleza de la piedra lo que lo paralizaba, sino el saber que era la causa de su infelicidad. ¿Cómo es que una simple piedra podía contener tanto poder?

"¿Cómo es que una simple piedra retiene mi destino?" preguntó en voz baja. "¿Cómo es que una simple piedra te aleja de mí, eh, Helga?" resopló tristemente "Estás comprometida, por el amor de Dios. Estás comprometida con otro hombre" hizo un alto; era doloroso continuar "... con un hombre que va a ser tu marido Quién te dará su nombre. A quién le pertenecerás. Será a su lado y no al mío donde despiertes cada mañana. Sería el hombro y no el mío, donde tu cabeza descansará cada noche... ¿Sabes cómo se siente eso? ¿Tiene una idea? ... ¿Sabes que no he podido dormir una noche entera desde ese primero de julio? ¿Te importa acaso? "

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo soñé que seríamos nosotros?" dejó escapar una risa suave "Viviríamos en la casa de huéspedes mientras nos acomodabamos, pero luego iríamos a buscar una bonita casa en los suburbios." Él se rió "Nunca soñé las colinas, sabes, pero si tu quisieras..." resopló, burlándose de sí mismo "... bueno, sería una bonita casa, con un patio enfrente y una cerca blanca de madera. Un gato y un perro y dos niños... tal vez tres... rubios... que harían un lío cada noche y tu gruñirías mientras haces la cena porque yo estaría ocupado trabajando -porque acostumbro traer trabajo a casa, ya sabrás, cosa que odias- pero después de limpiar el desastre y después de cenar y de meter a los niños a la cama terminaríamos tumbados en la cama con las piernas enredadas y hablando de nuestro día, del futuro, de los niños, quienes preferirían a Bob sobre Abuelo. El Abuelo estará en desventaja, ya que estaría demasiado viejo y decrépito par entonces y Bob trataría de ganar su amor con dinero y regalos..." hizo una pausa observando que ella fruncía los labios "No me digas que ya no es posible...

"No digas eso, vamos... ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo si te casas con ese idiota? ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo este am..." se detuvo abruptamente. "Yo sé que he sido un idiota. No puedo entender cómo es que me perdí tanto tiempo, tantos años queriendo conocer tantas niñas como pude simplemente... simplemente... Dios ... Ya ni siquiera sé por qué ...

"Tal vez porque quería demostrarme a mí mismo que en cualquier momento una de ellas me podría demostrar el significado del verdadero amor; cuál era el objetivo de todo, cuál era el secreto del universo. Que conocería a una chica que no me hiciera sentir tan... inseguro... tan temeroso... que no me hiciera perder el control de mí mismo cuando estaba con ella... una chica que no me hiciera sentir como si estuviera perdido sin ella; yo estaba feliz con quien era yo; estaba feliz con lo que conseguía; con niñas dulces que no representaran un reto a cada segundo...

"Pero ya sabes... las chicas no son tontas. Ellas tarde o temprano se daban cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo, con la forma en la que te trataba, siempre se dieron cuenta de que había una rival y que esa rival no era otra más que tú. Incluso se dieron cuenta antes que yo. Siempre creí que me interesaba... obsesivamente... en ti por tus asuntos familiares... o porque eras una bravucona, o porque eras problemática... pero estaba ciego, no podía ver lo que sentía, no podía ver que me gustabas" Arnold se rió... "¿Sabes cuando empecé a darme cuenta que me gustabas?

Observó a la silenciosa Helga quien seguía durmiendo. Sin duda fue una noche pesada para ella. Arnold se preguntó qué tan real sería la sospecha de Gerald sobre si alguien había alterado su bebida. Le quito la mano de la cara. No quería ver el diamante azul, quería ver sus ojos aún más azules.

"Fue cuando estábamos en séptimo grado..." Arnold soltó una risita "¿te acuerdas de que teníamos Inglés juntos en el primer período de lunes a miércoles? Me perdía mirándote más a menudo de lo que me gustaría admitir. Me encantaba ver tu cuello y esos aretitos que solías usar, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre llevabas el cabello en esa cola de caballo suelta y yo lo odiaba porque escondía la línea de tu cuello. Solías rascarte detrás de la oreja izquierda con la tapa de tu pluma morada y eventualmente me di cuenta de que fue allí cuando empecé a fantasear contigo... "Arnold se inclinó sobre su cuello y le murmuró al oído "Quería quitarte la pluma y besarte; morderte..." _Tal como lo hace ahora otra persona_, pensó al retraerse. "Quería abrazarte por detrás y no dejarte ir... Entonces llegó el verano y traté de hablar contigo... incluso cuando tú no estabas en la lista de las chicas de moda... tal vez era sólo porque yo ya sabía que te gustaba, pero yo quería darle una oportunidad..." inhaló de nuevo "... si tuviera que ser sincero debería reconocer que... experimentaba una insano placer al ver... que me veías con otras chicas. Me sentía muy bien. Me gustaba desdeñarte... tal vez incluso me volví adicto a ver tus ojos tristes. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado, pero ¿qué quieres? Era un estúpido. Siempre he sido un tonto. Una linda chica venía hacia mí para invitarme a salir y no podía rechazarla... nunca pude...

"Ese verano me hiciste ver mi suerte. Me dijiste que estuviste enamorada de mí alguna vez, pero ya era pasado. Estaba seguro de que estabas mintiendo, pero... Ahora sé que estabas saliendo con Brian en ese entonces... entonces..." Arnold sacudió la cabeza. ¿Para qué traer a la mesa el asunto de Brian ahora? Él la miró de nuevo preguntándose cuantas veces la había visto tan serena.

"¿Sabes otra cosa que me he dado cuenta acerca de ti? ¿Debería decírtelo?" sonrió "Tu falta de valores y tu ética retorcida es sólo una cortina de humo. Puedes fingir que no te interesan las necesidades de las personas que te rodean y te importa un comino la caridad pero no podías dejar que Brian sufriera en ese entonces, ¿verdad? De la misma forma en que no podías dejarles a tus amigos todo el trabajo en el autolavado y de la misma manera que irías más allá que cualquier persona y cualquier cosa para conseguir que el trabajo se haga. Pero tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo, ¿verdad? Nunca romperás tu promesa de ayudar a Gerald y nunca ignorarás mis necesidades…. Sabes que ya sé de tu ayuda en el asunto de Mai?... El Sr. Hyunh me lo dijo hace poco." Arnold sonrió "Eres un caso serio del síndrome de Robin Hood"

Se inclinó para besar su hombro y murmuró.

"Bueno... lo que quería decirte a final de cuentas es que te amo Helga. Te amo... No puedo esperar para decírtelo y estoy tentado a despertarte para hacértelo saber..." Cerró los ojos y pegó la nariz a su cuello, respirando en su perfume y luego se estiró para besar su mandíbula "Te amo, Helga... Soy todo tuyo..."

Abrió los ojos, respiró suavemente, pero luego casi se ahogó cuando sintió que ella se movía.

"¿Arnold...?"

Arnold se enderezó en un segundo. Helga se estaba dando la vuelta, su mano fue a tirar del dobladillo de su camiseta mientras se sentaba. Arnold tragó saliva, sus ojos fijos en ella mientras ella parpadeaba.

"¿Qué dijiste?" lo miraba medio dormida y confusa.

"¡Te amo!" le soltó, envalentonado y cerró la distancia. Ella parpadeó y se retrajo ligeramente por su cercanía, su pelo le cayó sobre los ojos.

"Tú... ¿qué?" frunció el ceño.

Él hizo a un lado la cortina de cabello y la miró a los ojos.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Helga..." vio como sus ojos se agrandaban y su mandíbula caía. "Te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí."

Ella se retractó de nuevo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"Tienes que estar bromeando"

"No. Estoy hablando en serio" moviendo la cabeza, ella cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con su mano. Él la retiró "No, no es un sueño. Soy yo, Helga. Realmente soy yo... lo juro por Dios..."

"¿De verdad me amas?" interrumpió ella. Él asintió con la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" rió. De todas las preguntas que existen tenía que hacer precisamente esa. "Yo... no lo sé... mi corazón eligió. No hay nada que yo pudiera hacer..."

"No te creo..." había un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando se fijaron en él. Horadaron hasta su alma. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Helga..." empezó, sin apartar la mirada de ella "¿Escuchaste lo que dije… antes?"

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Escuché algo acerca de... quitarme mi pluma morada y..." Ella se sonrojó y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Ella bajó la cabeza y respiró rápidamente "¿Cuándo fue eso?" preguntó en un susurro.

"En la secundaria..."

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro.

"¿Tú me querías ya en…?"

"No estoy seguro, Helga... pero he estado enamorado de ti por un tiempo..." continuó, en voz lenta y tranquila.

"¿Por qué nunca...?"

"No sé..." Se encogió de hombros.

"Esto es extraño..." dejó escapar un suave resoplido.

Arnold se rió suavemente. Ella parecía estarse relajando.

"Lo sé..." sonrió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas "... pero ahora quiero que sepas que te amo y que te amaré por siempre. Todos los días y noches hasta el final de los tiempos. Amo tu forma de reír; tu forma de pelear, eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya conocido... Tus ojos son como dos diamantes que brillan en este pálido cielo azul..."

Vio a Helga quedarse quieta; sus grandes ojos contemplándolo con estupefacción.

"Esto tiene que ser un sueño..." dijo con recelo.

"Te aseguro que no lo es" él sonrió, acercándose de nuevo "¿Quieres que te pellizque?"

Ella no había dejado de verlo todo el tiempo.

"Mejor bésame, Cabeza de Balón"

Obediente, Arnold se inclinó para besarla, soltando una risita. Besó sus labios ligeramente una, dos, tres veces y luego se retractó para verla a los ojos. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Hay una cosita que me incomoda..." dijo él en voz baja. Entonces le tomó la mano izquierda, donde la piedra azul volvió a brillar. Helga siguió su vista sin decir una palabra. Arnold tomó su silencio como aprobación y le quitó el anillo, colocándolo en la mesita de noche encima de su teléfono. Respiró, percibiendo la oscura mirada que Helga le lanzó al objeto. "¿Dónde estábamos?"

No fue como sus últimos besos, esos que le había robado cuando tuvo que abrirse paso a su boca. Ahora ella lo estaba esperando y él la besó de inmediato; acariciando sus labios, chupándolos. Sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia, su almohada no se sentía para nada como ella. Helga era… ella era... ¿por qué siquiera estaba buscando palabras para describirla?

Decidió que se tomaría su tiempo. Arnold continuó sorbiendo de sus labios pausadamente; rozando su lengua contra la de ella; regocijándose en su sabor, deleitándose con cada centímetro de ella. Su lengua estaba ocupada también, pero la de ella tenía prisa; acariciaba también sus labios, yendo más allá de sus dientes para saborearlo; coaccionándolo a abrir más la boca para regodearse en su humedad. No se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta acunar su cabeza, obligándolo a inclinarla a su voluntad para llegar más profundamente en su boca ni se dio cuenta en qué momento se las arregló para colocarse debajo de él, pero de lo que si se dio cuenta fue cuando una de sus piernas subió y lo rodeó por la cintura, cruzó su espalda y tiró de él.

Reaccionó instintivamente presionándose contra ella; contra el espacio caliente entre sus piernas y se frotó contra ella. Helga dejó escapar un gemido y respondió restregándose contra él con rudeza y luego rodando en la cama de modo que ella ahora estaba sobre él. Ella lo observó impasible y en silencio durante unos segundos e inhaló antes de tomar el dobladillo de su camiseta y tirar hacia arriba. Él levantó su torso lo suficiente como para sacarla y siguió sus brillantes ojos mientras bajaba para besarlo de nuevo.

Sus labios dejaron pronto los suyos, deslizándose por su barbilla, y luego a lo largo de su mandíbula. Arnold cerró los ojos para perderse en las percepciones que esos labios suaves y hambrientos dejaban mientras vagaban por su mandíbula, dejando un camino abrasante que iba de su cuello hasta su pecho. Se detuvo allí para besar ligera y repetidamente su pezón y luego lo tomó entre sus labios; Arnold gimió pero luego se quedó sin aliento cuando lo mordió. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó incontrolablemente pero la parte más sensible de su anatomía fue donde más se resintió. Arnold se estremeció, su miembro se agitó contra la cremallera de su short de mezclilla y bajo el peso de Helga.

"Helga..."

"¿Mmhm?" ella se enderezó, liberándolo brevemente de la tortura que le infligía "¿El otro está celoso?" se rió suavemente, inclinándose de nuevo sobre él, en control. Arnold volvió a gemir. Conocía bien su cuerpo, su mitad izquierda era mucho más sensible. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente se perdiera por un espacio de tiempo no pudo estimar. Luego sus labios se movieron hacia abajo, dejando un camino húmedo y una sensación quemante en su vientre, luego alrededor de su ombligo. Arnold se quedó sin aliento nuevamente cuando su lengua rozó los pocos vellos de su bajo vientre y sus manos se detuvieron sobre su bragueta.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había tomado el control. En un movimiento rápido que lo sorprendió incluso a él, se dio la vuelta para que ella ahora quedara con su espalda sobre la cama. Si quería que se perdiera de toda la diversión se había equivocado. Helga abrió los ojos, sorprendida y Arnold aprovechó su breve lapsus para deslizar las manos bajo su camiseta y tirar de ella por sobre su cabeza. Su peso la mantenía pegada a la cama por lo que la camiseta se le enredó en el cabello.

Él tomó un segundo para disfrutar de la florecida belleza que estaba debajo de él vistiendo sólo sedosas panties blancas antes de continuar sin advertirle. Ella lo vencería de nuevo si él le diera la menor oportunidad. Él se inclinó sobre ella, besándola toda, desde la mandíbula hasta el ombligo y por supuesto, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de sus senos, que tenían el papel principal en la mayoría de sus sueños. Él los besó ligeramente de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho, y luego los besó y apretó sus pezones con los labios. Fue recompensado con sus jadeos y gemidos. Arnold sabía que estaba perdiendo un poco de restricción en cada gemido que ella dejaba escapar, con cada uno de sus gritos. Sus instintos más básicos se avivaron al verla retorcerse debajo de él, quejándose por su asfixiante peso, debilitándose debido a su incesante ataque. Cuando sus labios llegaron a la parte elástica de sus panties, ella se mordió los labios, probablemente para no gritar su nombre. Arnold sonrió. Una advertencia le vino a la mente de repente.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?" Le preguntó antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Helga refunfuñó y se sacudió debajo de él otra vez "Helga..."

"¡Por Dios!" gruñó, sin aliento "... ¡Cállate de una buena vez...!" se enganchó los pulgares a la cintura de sus panties "lo he querido toda mi vida" refunfuñó como para sí misma.

Por supuesto que lo había querido su vida entera. Él lo había querido aún por más tiempo probablemente. Él se echó hacia atrás para ver como ella levantaba sus caderas y deslizaba hacia abajo su ropa interior y se detuvo para contemplarla.

"Eres hermosa" murmuró. Bendijo a la luna llena que los bañaba con su tenue luz. Tenía que ser aquí, en su cama en una noche como ésta. Se inclinó para besar sus pechos de nuevo a la vez que la empujaba contra el colchón. Helga llevó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y Arnold deslizó hacia abajo sus manos para acariciar con movimientos circulares la piel suave de sus caderas. Entonces la atrajo hacia él y deslizó sus manos hacia sus nalgas y las amasaba.

"Oh, Dios..." dijo mientras las manos de ella iban a su bragueta de nuevo. Esta vez hizo una pausa para dejarla terminar la aparentemente imposible tarea. Por los que sus manos dejaron sus caderas para ayudarla. Segundos después, sus pantalones se unieron a sus bragas en la parte inferior de la cama.

"¿No usas boxers?" Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

"¡No hubo tiempo para es-aaagh!" jadeó mientras su mano lo envolvía. Se le fue todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se echó hacia atrás sabiendo que se vendría allí mismo si no hacía algo para evitarlo. "No... no... espera..." pidió retirando su mano. "Por Dios, Helga..." se estremeció de nuevo cuando llegó la otra mano para amasar su escroto. Sintió que iba a explotar. Tomó aire rápidamente antes de besarla de nuevo y tomarle las dos manos para hacerlas rodear su cuello. Ella las enlazó detrás de su nuca y profundizó el beso.

Arnold deslizó las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo y se detuvo en sus caderas, elevándolas un poco mientras amasaba su trasero de nuevo. Los buenos modos ya habían quedado detrás... al igual que su gentileza habitual. Él volvió a gemir cuando su mano llegó a ese punto caliente entre sus piernas. Ella se quedó sin aliento. "Estás húmeda" murmuró contra sus labios "... estás tan..." su voz se apagó. Helga era sorprendentemente suave y estaba muy caliente, la sintió tensarse cuando sus dedos jugaron con sus rizos por un segundo antes de que deslizara su dedo medio entre sus pliegues, adentrándose en ella. Ella gritó y arqueó su cuerpo contra él, levantando las caderas para dar la bienvenida a su contacto, abriendo más las piernas y permitiendo la exploraración.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y todo su cuerpo reaccionó presionándola con más fuerza contra el colchón. Él la quería ahora, no podía esperar más. Se estiró por encima de la mesita de noche. Helga se quejó por debajo de él, y él gruñó ante la intensidad de su respuesta a los quejidos femeninos. Con las manos temblorosas encontró lo que estaba ciegamente buscando, abrió el cajón de arriba, pero no pudo evitar golpear las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, el celular de Helga y el anillo cayeron. Arnold parpadeó.

"Arnold..." hubo cierta inflexión en su voz que hizo que se pusiera alerta. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos los ojos azules brillaban de una manera que hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Era tan hermosa, y su corazón se contentó al verla.

"Te amo" él murmuró inclinándose para besarla "No tengas miedo. Siempre estaré a tu lado" la vio tragando saliva y asintiendo con la cabeza, pero cuando se apartó ella había cerrado los ojos. Le dio un beso a sus labios de nuevo antes de rasgar el paquetito, sacar su contenido y ajustárselo. Le lanzó una última mirada cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada fija en él. Volvió a tomar aire mientras recuerdos y recuerdos de esos ojos pasaron por su mente. Todo comenzaba y terminaba con ella. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Él era suyo. La conciencia de ese hecho lo sobrecogió mientras se empujaba con más fuerza de la necesaria adentro de ella. Ella se sacudió bajo él y él empujó con más fuerza, una ferviente sensación se posesionó de él. Ella era suya; Helga era de él y por Dios que él quería iba a dejarlo muy en claro…

Pero entonces la oyó sollozar.

"Helga..." sus ojos estaban húmedos "Estás bien - ¡Oh, Dios mío, Helga!" él se detuvo, parpadeando, sorprendido, shockeado ante la revelación "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares "¿Te hice daño?" ella estaba jadeando, pero negó con la cabeza. Le tomó la cabeza con las manos para hacer que lo mirara "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" sus ojos miraban a todas partes menos a los suyos. "Helga" insistió.

"Lo siento" habló con voz muy débil cuando sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en él.

Arnold rió son suavidad.

"No te disculpes" le acarició la mejilla "No debes disculparte..." se inclinó para besarla de nuevo "pero debí saberlo. Debiste decirme" luego un repentino pensamiento lo sacudió. Buscó su rostro, sorprendido "¿Esto significa que James y tú nunca...?" ella exhaló y luego negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado. No pudo dejar de preguntarse por qué, pero decidió que no le importaba. Ella era suya. Ella era sólo suya. No había que preocuparse más por los chingados pantaloncitos del señorito elegante. Ese pensamiento alivió su alma y dejó escapar su risa de nuevo. Estaba feliz, más que feliz. Estaba exultante.

"Voy a ser gentil, te lo prometo" le dio un beso los labios y comenzó a moverse, enterrándose más profundamente en ella. Sus movimientos comenzaron lento, con cuidado, sondeando... pero luego se movió más rápido, imponiendo un ritmo. Ella era tan suave, y sus paredes tan estrechas lo comprimían en una forma que lo volvía loco. Se sentía todopoderoso, se enderezó, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus caderas seguían meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, aumentado ritmo, haciendo crecer el placer.

Las desenfocadas imágenes que llenaban su mente cuando estaba perdido como ahora llegaron de pronto. Nunca supo por qué, pero la mayoría de las veces, cuando su guardia estaba baja y él era más que vulnerable, siempre había imágenes en su mente, imágenes vagas de Hillwood, de sus calles. Calles que él no era capaz de identificar dónde estaban, como si ya no existieran, como si pertenecieran a tiempos idos, a un sueño que parecía pertenecer al sereno vaivén del mar. Una esquina y una tienda que solía ver a diario, pero que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la lluvia, los coches, la gente, charcos, edificios, escaparates, agua sucia corriendo a lo largo de los bordillos de las aceras... un atisbo de rosa salpicado de lodo dando vuelta en la esquina…Arnold se quedó sin aliento y se contuvo.

Abrió los ojos. Su respiración era entrecortada. Entonces vio a la chica debajo de él y dio gracias al cielo por el poco autocontrol que aún poseía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¡Ella no tenía experiencia en absoluto! Él se dobló hacia adelante para besarla, para besar su cuello, pero en su condición desesperada la mordió en lugar de besarla, ella se retorció debajo de él y Arnold empujó al fondo de su mente el molesto recuerdo del otro hombre mientras ladeaba la cadera para empujar más profundamente dentro de ella.

Pero luego el mismo recuerdo volvió para recordarle que él era el único, que era su dueño y el pensamiento casi lo hizo perderse. Arnold gruñó conteniéndose. Llevó a su mano hasta la comunión entre sus muslos y la sintió. Luego empujó el pulgar hacia abajo, y luego más profundo hasta su punto más sensible y comenzó a trabajar en círculos. Los gemidos de Helga se volvieron aullidos, su tensión aumento, sus muslos le temblaban. No detuvo sus estocadas cuando sintió que su temblor aumentó y que sus músculos internos se hinchaban, comprimiéndolo. Dejó escapar un grito. Después de tomar aire de nuevo, sus dedos continuaron su labor dentro de ella, en su viscosa humedad; frotó más rápidamente mientras sus caderas rodaban en un movimiento circular. Entonces sus muslos se agitaron y ella gritó cuando el clímax se desencadenó alrededor de él. Arnold aulló, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sintió como si ella se lo estuviera tragando, comprimiendo, desintegrando. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás inerte mientras explotaba finalmente y se dejaba llevar, estallando en pedazos, desapareciendo dentro de ella...

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por la paciencia que han mostrado al llegar hasta aquí, después de más de doscientas mil palabras. Sólo tengo que decir que esto no está terminado todavía, pero el final ya no está lejos. Espero terminarlo antes de su tercer aniversario que se celebra el 30 de julio.**

**Sus comentarios son, como siempre, bienvenidos y hacen mi día más brillante.**

**Quiero dar dobles gracias a los que suelen dejar reviews: Nep2uune y Conor Dachisen, así como a Miss Cerezo, GRIMMM, Misabril23, Orkidea16, hel201, diana carolina, letifiesta, MarHelga, Gabyah, Gelygirl, Sweet-sol, eXtraNIo y Lolita Pataki. A Hel 201, y todos los demás, siento mucho que el capítulo anterior había tomado tanto tiempo, pero espero que se recompense con éste y el próximo que viene en un par de días. Después de eso, la historia avanzará a un ritmo más rápido hasta llegar al final.**

**Nos vemos por ahí y que tengan un buen día. Dejen reviews o no habrá más de limón.**

**Regresaré a arreglar los typos más tarde.**

**28/ MAYO/2013**


	38. Chapter 38

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 38  
LAS PREOCUPACIONES DEL ABUELO**

* * *

"Preocuparte de esta manera te hace ningún bien, Phil. Tex ya es un hombre. Él sabe lo que hace."

La inusual preocupación en la voz de su esposa lo había obligado a doblar el periódico y colocarlo en la mesa del desayuno. Puso los codos encima y levantó la vista para encontrar a Gerthie llevando su taza al fregadero y voltearse a verlo. Entonces, cuando supo que todavía tenía su atención, habló.

"A veces creo que no ha crecido nada en absoluto, Pookie. Siento como si fuera todavía un niño..."

"¿Un niño se elevaría en armas contra el poderoso Yanqui para defender a una damisela en peligro?" Phil suspiró ante su la súbita efusividad de su esposa "¿Para rescatar a su chica de las garras de la fatalidad?" el anciano gruñó.

"Un niño normal no lo haría." Phil murmuró con resignación "Uno tirando aceite..." tarareó el resto de la frase. El sonido distintivo de la puerta del dormitorio de su nieto al cerrarse y luego el de sus pasos bajando las escaleras silenció a los dos.

Su esposa se apartó del gabinete y se acercó a la puerta.

"Me retiro…" Pookie dijo: "No quiero interponerme en su plática de hombre a hombre con el soldado raso, General. Vuelvo a las mil doscientas. Diga al teniente encargado de la cocina que las patatas y las frambuesas están ya listas"

Phil sonrió con tristeza al oír a Arnold saludar muy efusivamente a su abuela en el vestíbulo. Un segundo después estaba palmeando con gentileza su dolorida espalda y luego se acercó a la cafetera.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo, abuelo?"

"No mucho por aquí, Shortman" había hecho una pausa. "¿Qué tal estás tú?"

Arnold se había dado la vuelta con una sonrisa resplandeciente dibujada en su juvenil rostro. Tal vez él no era más que un viejo amargado, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"¿No es esta una gloriosa mañana de sábado?" El chico se sirvió copiosamente huevos, tocino y hot cakes de la bandeja. Phil se rió entre dientes, el chico ni siquiera parecía tocar el suelo mientras se dirigía al otro mueble para tomar unas rebanadas de pan.

"Me hiciste recordar un sábado en que querías hacer aquella lista, ¿te acuerdas?

"Sí. La lista de para el sábado perfecto de un niño" se rió" Todo salió mal ese día, ¿eh?"

"Pero terminó bien, si mi memoria todavía funciona"

Arnold sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras le ponía atención a su plato. Phil lo vio comer con unas ganas que no le había visto en todo el verano. Parecía todavía un niño pequeño en tantos aspectos a pesar de que cumpliría veintidós dentro de pocos meses. Phil se preguntó si él se veía tan joven cuando tenía veintidós. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él cuando tenía veintidós? vaciló. Todavía no había estado tras las líneas enemigas... todavía le faltaba conocer a las chicas francesas... ¿Hedy Lamarr ya había protagonizado 'Éxtasis'?

"Abuelo..."

¡Maldición! Tenía que ser su nieto favorito el que llegara a interrumpir uno de los pocos momentos en los que todavía sentía el pinchazo del amor.

"Mmhm" se volvió a verlo, cediendo. Oh, cómo se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Observó a Arnold mientras vaciaba su plato.

"¿Viste por casualidad a qué hora... mmm...?"Arnold perdió su brío. Su abuelo esperó, pero el chico parecía haber perdido la voz.

"... ¿La palomita voló?" terminó por él, como sin darle importancia. "Hará unas tres horas. Trataba de escapar desapercibida utilizando la escalera de incendios, pero _casualmente_ yo estaba en el techo. Le dije que se mataría si trataba de bajar por esos viejos fierros llevando semejantes zapatos, así que cortésmente la invite a dejar la casa de la manera adecuada"

El rostro de Arnold se había puesto rojo.

"Mmhm... bien... ¿Y cómo se fue?" preguntó de nuevo, reticente.

"Phoebe vino" contestó, secamente "Así que..."

"Entonces..." se interrumpieron mutuamente "dime, abuelo"

Philip vaciló antes de seguir.

"Veo que finalmente seguiste tus instintos..." empezó a decir, volteándose para otro lado, no quería avergonzar al chico aún más. Arnold no respondió por lo que continuó "cuando iba de salida... vi que llevaba el anillo en sus manos, Arnold" se detuvo "¿Está comprometida aun?" Vio a Arnold encoger los hombros. "¿Tú todavía estás viendo a Candy?"

"No es lo que parece, abuelo." Arnold gimió "Ya hablé con Candy, pero ella se niega obstinadamente a escuchar..." su voz se fue apagando.

"Sé que siempre te ha animado a actuar según tus instintos y entiendo tu necesidad de luchar contra las injusticias y la admiro..." Phil se preguntó si estaba siendo hipócrita, pero aun así continuó "... Y admito que yo solía desafiar a ese viejo gruñón que es Rex Smythe-Higgins sólo por diversión..." habló lentamente y -por lo menos que esperaba– con sabiduría "... pero la chica está comprometida, Arnold. Está comprometida con otro hombre. Un hombre que, te guste o no- es un tipo decente..." y uno muy poderoso, pensó "Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien."

"Abuelo..."

"No estuvo bien, Shortman. Lo sabes." Ignoró su interrupción "Un hombre no puede ir por ahí robándole las novias a otros hombres. No hay ningún honor allí y creo que te crié mejor que eso."

"Abuelo... Yo la amo" la voz de Arnold era baja pero firme "Realmente la amo y tuve que aprovechar la oportunidad, incluso si no era el momento adecuado. No puedo perderla..." su nieto habló con una pasión que le hizo sentirse orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentir miedo "ya se lo dije y, de hecho, voy a estar a su lado cuando ella lo enfrente."

"¿Ella te lo pidió?" Arnold lo miró fijamente antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Se lo voy a decir apenas, bueno... cuando la vea de nuevo. No puedo esperar, sabes, pero creo que aun así la dejaré en paz un par de horas. Probablemente las necesite" Arnold estaba sonriendo ahora. "Entonces haremos planes, supongo... si todo va bien..."

"¿Así que ya estás planeando como arreglar esto?"

"Sí, abuelo, por supuesto." Dijo tranquilizador "Nunca aceptaría verla a sus espaldas. No soy un mal tipo... ni ella lo es tampoco." Su voz estaba llena de alegría "De hecho, creo que ella es una de las mejores personas que existen sobre la faz de la tierra"

"¿Por fin te diste cuenta?" Arnold asintió "Muy bien... Date prisa entonces. Mejor arregla esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Sonriendo, Arnold saltó de su asiento. Llevó el plato y la taza al fregadero y salió no antes de inclinarse para palmear su espalda de nuevo en su camino de regreso a su habitación.

Phil dejó su asiento con un gran esfuerzo. Llegó al fregadero y miró por la ventana el cielo gris. Su corazón se encogió. No podía precisar por qué, pero tuvo un sombrío presentimiento.

* * *

Días después, mientras trabajaba en su ahora bonito jardín, vio el adusto gesto de Arnold mientras aparcaba el Packard en el borde de la acera y se dirigía a la casa por la puerta de la cocina sin decirle una palabra. Phil no podía dejar de lamentar su mal presentimiento de hace días.

Después de que el chico salió de la casa el sábado por la tarde se desató una tormenta sobre la ciudad. Eso no paró de Arnold de ir en busca de la Pataki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y listo para decirle que él ya estaba ahí para ella y que se haría cargo de todo. Además de que ya era hora de ser franca con su novio y decirle la verdad. Y ya luego planear juntos su futuro, pero las cosas no habían salido como él había previsto.

Esos primeros momentos Arnold compartía con el los acontecimientos y su frustración, pero a medida que pasaban los días, el muchacho se aisló y ya no era tan platicador. Parecía que la damisela en cuestión lo estaba evitando. Le tomó hasta el día siguiente, domingo, encontrarla cuando salía de su casa y lo único que ella dejó escapar de mala gana antes de que su padre se la llevara fue su declaración de que había tomado mucho, que todo había sido un error y que ellos debían actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Por supuesto que Arnold no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Un amor hecho en el cielo no podía ser desechado como si nada, así que él insistió. La había llamado sin parar; la había buscado cada minuto que no estaba en el trabajo; había ido a la tienda y a su casa, pero no sirvió de nada. La chica era muy buena para esquivar gente cuando quería; además, también había dejado de ir a las reuniones que frecuentaba el grupo de amigos, así que encontrarla no era tarea fácil. Finalmente la había abordado casi una semana más tarde, cuando por suerte la vio en el Starbucks a la vuelta de la esquina de su lugar de trabajo.

Sólo porque la amenazó con hacer una escena fue que ella le concedió unos minutos. Ella había insistido en el asunto de que fue un error, pero al enfrentar la determinación de Arnold admitió ella estaba confundida y estresada, y que ella simplemente no podía darle una respuesta en las circunstancias actuales, que necesitaba tiempo.

Arnold creyó intuir algunas otras cosas que ella no dijo. Considerando su lenguaje corporal, era obvio que estaba irritada, impaciente e inquieta. Ella también había vuelto de nuevo a sus viejos modos y el ceño fruncido nunca abandonó su frente. El noble chico suponía que ella estaba en realidad bajo mucha presión tal como ella dijo. Tal vez su aparentemente calmado y maduro novio no había tomado muy bien su intento de libertad después de todo y la estaba amenazando. El mismo Arnold incluso había buscado una manera de ponerse en contacto con él a través de su oficina o por las redes sociales para confrontarlo, pero James Brighton-Lewis resultó ser un hombre absolutamente ilocalizable.

Pero cuando el fin de semana llegó y se fue y su mejor amigo volvió de un corto viaje a la playa ellos tuvieron una plática larga y bajo llave. Entonces su nieto llegó a la conclusión de que era Helga y no su novio, quien estaba siendo ruda. Ahí fue cuando llegó a la clara conclusión de que ella se estaba vengando de él.

* * *

Las reflexiones del abuelo estaban siendo confirmadas apenas hoy, casi tres semanas después. Gerald estaba aquí otra vez y Phil llegó a la puerta de Arnold para ofrecerles a los chicos cervezas y snack, pero se detuvo antes de llamar cuando oyó la voz de Gerald.

_"No, hombre, no cuentes conmigo. Yo no voy a ser de ninguna ayuda ahí. Phoebe y yo… nosotros... simplemente no, ¿de acuerdo?" sonaba incómodo._

_"¿No se están viendo de nuevo?"_

_Gerald resopló "¡No'mbre! ¿No me viste con Dionne hace dos noches?" le preguntó "Estás realmente perdido últimamente, ¿eh?"_

_Phil escuchó a Arnold vacilando._

_"Pero entonces... ¿qué va a pasar con Phoebe?"_

_"Nada, no va a pasar nada..." soltó a regañadientes._

_"Pensé que ustedes dos habían vuelto"_

_"Nah... Déjalo ahí, hermano, eso es... eso es privado."_

_"Gerald... somos amigos. Te comparto todas mis cosas"._

_Gerald se quejó._

_"¡Amigo! ..." Respiró profundamente "Está bien... Pero sólo para estar parejos "Gerald hizo una pausa "Digamos que fue sólo cosa de una noche. Ella no está interesada y en realidad yo tampoco."_

_"Pero Gerald, Phoebe es una gran chica..."_

_"Sí, lo es... pero... no quiero volver a toda esa mierda..." se detuvo "Eso es todo lo que queda para nosotros. Además, ella está viendo ahora a ese tipo de la fiesta. Lo nuestro quedó en eso. Una aventura de una noche. Puedo vivir con ello... Y creo que tú estarás condenado a lo mismo si no te pones las pilas." Gerald se detuvo de nuevo. "¿Para qué necesitabas a Phoebe, por cierto?"_

_"He estado pensando en pedirle ayuda con Hel..."_

_"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Gerald parecía exaltado "¡Absolutamente no, hombre! Phoebe nunca se uniría contigo en contra de Helga. Y Helga... estoy seguro de que no le gustaría nadita que le dijeras a alguien lo que pasó aquí. Ni siquiera a Phoebe."_

_"No sería en contra de Helga. Sería para..."_

_"Arnold... no. Simplemente no lo hagas."_

_Arnold exhaló con fuerza._

_"Entonces no sé qué más hacer. Quiero decir, ¡esto me está volviendo loco! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insoportablemente pesada?"_

_Gerald rió._

_"Recuerdo que dijiste hace días que ella era la 'mujer más tierna que he conocido' y ahora me dices que es 'tan insoportablemente pesada', amigo..." Gerald le recordó "Además... ella te pidió tiempo, ¿verdad?"_

_"¡Hace dos semanas!"_

_"¿Y ahora?"_

_"No la he vuelto a ver desde el pasado domingo. Aghhh! Odio que ella sea tan... vengativa... "_

_"No creo que ella sea vengativa..."_

_"Sé que está tomando su revancha, Gerald. ¡No la conoces en lo absoluto! "_

_"¿Y tú sí?"_

_"Tú estás más que fascinado con ella porque te ofreció un trabajo de ensueño."_

Esa mentada oferta de trabajo se trataba de entrenarlo para convertirse en el CEO de Pataki Electronics dentro de tres años, nada menos.

_"¿Y qué si ella me ofreció un trabajo? Lo que sea que te esté haciendo ahora, no cambia el hecho de que Helga es una de las personas que más me había ayudado en la vida. No me puedo hacer de la vista gorda." Gerald dejó su punto muy en claro "Y sigo pensando que no es vengativa, pero si ella está actualmente queriéndose vengar de ti, tal vez te lo mereces"_

_Arnold se rió entre dientes._

_"Con qué facilidad compró tu lealtad" pronunció con desdén._

_"Ella se la ganó" la voz Gerald era severa._

_"Eras más divertido cuando la odiabas..." Arnold señaló "ahora que la amas te volviste fastidioso"_

Phil escuchó a Gerald inspirar ruidosamente y se preparó para su explosión. Cuando no llegó, se maravilló de nuevo acerca de cuanto habían crecido los chicos últimamente_._

_"Voy a tomar eso como el lloriqueo de un niño malcriado que no consigue lo que quiere cuando lo quiere." La profunda voz del muchacho de piel oscura resonó en la puerta. Arnold volvió a reír. "Una pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo esperó ella por ti, eh?"_

_"Veo que por fin me crees..."_

_"Las palabras de Phoebe fueron: 'James te está ayudando a conseguir a Arnold'. Está implícito, hombre. Está loca por ti. Helga no lo negó... Por lo tanto, si ella ha estado enamorada locamente de ti durante tanto tiempo, hasta el punto que incluso su amigo rico lo sabe y, de hecho, viene __a pesar de su apretada agenda __y hace algo para ayudarla ... O sea, tiene que estar realmente loca por ti."_

_"Todavía no entiendo el porqué de la actuación de James…"_

_"En serio, hombre. Se ganó mi respeto. ¿Cuántos tipos conoces que actúen por pura amistad, eh?" Preguntó Gerald, sorprendido._

_"¿Ahora también tú lo amas?"_

_"¡Vete a la chingada!" Gerald bufó "No estoy seguro de si tú harías algo así por mí y eso que somos hermanos, hombre, hermanos de verdad, no chingaderas."_

_"Tampoco estoy seguro de si tú lo hicieras por mí, ¿sabes?" Gerald se aclaró la garganta. Entonces cayeron en silencio "No estoy seguro de si Helga lo aprecia" Arnold habló después de un rato._

_Gerald gruñó._

_"Eso es lo que odio de ti, Arnie. Pasas de amarla a odiarla en un segundo. No sé por qué estás siempre como que muy dispuesto a pensar mal de ella. "_

_"¿Yo? Pensé que eras tú quien siempre estaba dispuesto a pensar mal de ella."_

_"No, eres tú. Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí"_

_Arnold se rió, su voz sonaba divertida._

_"¿Qué está pasando aquí, según tú?"_

_"Tienes miedo de ella. Tú le temes, maldita sea. Le has tenido miedo toda tu vida" Arnold lo maldijo, pero Gerald siguió "La has tenido en tus brazos, por el amor de dios, ¡ya la tuviste! ¿No significa algo eso? Es tu incapacidad para mantenerla contigo algo que no puedo entender. Si la chica ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no has sido capaz de conseguirla?"_

_"¿Por qué no he sido capaz de conseguirla? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_

_"¡Quiero decir que ella es increíble! ¡Piensa Arnold, piensa! Siempre has creído que no era lo suficientemente buena, pero aun así se guardó para ti. Ella te estaba esperando..." Gerald exhaló, como con admiración "Tú simplemente no la aprecias bien, Arnold. Nunca lo has hecho."_

_"¿Y tú sí?"_

_"No estaba hablando de mí, estaba hablando de James. Conoces al tipo, lo has visto. Está en las noticias todo el día; está de moda y se la cosa se va a poner peor a medida que se acerquen las elecciones. Es un chingón. Todo el mundo, todos los noticieros de todo el país está hablando de él, buscando una entrevista..."_

_"... como dije antes, amas al tipo..."_

_Gerald exhaló, molesto._

_"Lo que quiero decir es que él la aprecia. Ella debe ser una amiga muy querida para él si se tomó tantas molestias para dejar todo y venir aquí a ayudarla a atraparte. ¡Eso es lo que quiero decir, imbécil!" levantó la voz "¿Te has preguntado cómo es que ella se ganó su amistad y su respeto, eh?" Gerald se detuvo mientras Arnold se quedó en silencio "Ves... entonces, dado eso y considerando la clase de amiga que ella ha sido para mí me hacen decir alto y claro que creo que ella es una mujer increíble y que tal vez tú no la mereces. Eso es lo que quiero decir y no que la amo, güey. No te engañes."_

_Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Phil preguntó si debería hacer su presencia obvia cuando oyó a Arnold hablar de nuevo._

_"¡Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando!"_

_"¿Y tú sí? Porque créeme, lo que yo veo es que no te das cuenta lo que está pasando"_

_"¿Crees que soy idiota, verdad? No has vivido toda tu vida sabiendo que una chica como Helga está enamorada de ti... "_

_"Si tú la has amado tanto como ella ¿por qué no hiciste algo antes?"_

_"¡Porque yo no la amaba! ¿Cuál era el punto de dejarla hacerse ilusiones si no la amaba?"_

_"Pero la amabas. Han pasado años desde la primera vez me dijiste que la amabas"_

_"¡Pero yo no lo sabía! Pensé que sólo la quería, o que 'me gustaba – me gustaba', pero yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella; que había estado enamorado de ella por años... No fue sino hasta hace muy poco que me enteré del hecho de que yo podría haber estado enamorado de ella desde siempre"_

_"¿Qué quiere decir 'desde siempre'?"_

_"Desde siempre, Gerald. 'Desde siempre' significa desde siempre"._

_Gerald resopló._

_"¿Quieres decir desde la primaria?" Arnold se encogió de hombros. "¡Dios! Eso es inaudito... Y vaya que has sido un enamorado. ¿Has estado enamorado de otras chicas al mismo tiempo, entonces? ¿Por qué usted nunca la invitaste a salir?" Arnold estaba a punto de contestar cuando se detuvo en seco. "Vamos, Arnie. ¿Dime por qué no la invitaste a salir siendo que al menos 'te gustaba-te gustaba? ¿Por qué, si siempre supiste que estaba loca por ti, eh?"_

Phil giró el pomo y abrió enseguida la puerta. También quería saber. Creía saber la razón, pero quería escuchar y ver a su nieto cuando lo dijera. Los chicos estaban de pie en el centro de la habitación, a pocos metros de distancia el uno del otro. Gerald apenas parpadeó cuando lo vio entrar pero no dio marcha atrás. Arnold gruñó y cayó sobre su sofá, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos enterrándose en su salvaje melena.

"¿Por qué, Arnold? Siempre me he preguntado eso. ¿Por qué usted nunca la invitaste si sabías que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti?" Preguntó Phil.

Gerald asintió.

"¿Por qué nunca le diste una oportunidad?"

Ese pareció ser el punto de quiebre. Arnold gruñó y levantó las manos delante de él para que dejar el asunto zanjado.

"Porque ella tenía que confesarlo" vaciló "Porque ella debía primero decirme que me amaba. Es por eso."

Sus ojos y los de Gerald permanecieron clavados entre sí. La mirada de Gerald era de pura incredulidad. Phil no estaba seguro de si había entendido bien.

"¿Por qué?" Gerald se volvió a ver a su amigo, sorprendido "¿Por qué tenía ella que...?"

"Porque ella fue la que comenzó toda esta maldita cosa. No sé por qué... pero siempre sentí que estaría con ella el día en que llegara y admitiera ante mí que me amaba, que nunca había dejado de amarme"

Se hizo el silencio en el cuarto de nuevo y esta vez se quedó allí por un tiempo. Como si cada uno de ellos estuviera absorbiendo la nueva información. Phil se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Había pensado que Arnold simplemente no estaba preparado para lidiar con ella. La chica no era poca cosa. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Y Arnold era un buen chico al que le gusta una vida simple y sin complicaciones.

"Tú..." Phil dejó de hablar, por miedo a la respuesta que obtendría "¿… le dijiste... todo esto... a ella?"

Esperó hasta ver a Arnold respirar profundamente. Gerald también estaba esperando su respuesta. Arnold finalmente asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

"¡Mierda!" Gerald soltó una larga espiración. Phil silbó.

"No es de extrañar que esté tan enojada contigo"

"Tal vez ella realmente se quiere vengar, hombre" Gerald siguió caminando en círculos y le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo al volverse. "Lo siento Arnie pero me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta que ella decida dejar de castigarte y te perdone" Respiró profundamente "Si es que alguna vez se decide a hacerlo."

Arnold no respondió. Él estaba mirando hacia abajo.

"Creo que lo va a hacer con el tiempo" Phil asintió con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con Gerald. "Pero ella tiene que sopesarlo primero, Shortman. Y estoy seguro que le va a tomar su tiempo... Creo que no fue prudente decírselo." terminó con su voz lenta.

Se movían por la habitación. Gerald fue a la bandeja de Phil acababa de traer y tomó una cerveza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"No estoy seguro". Arnold habló lentamente, extrañamente optimista. "He pensado en otra manera de acercarme a ella."

Gerald frunció el ceño, volteando a verlo con cautela.

"Si estás pensando en decirle a Phoebe ya te dije que es una mala idea."

Tomó un trago de su cerveza.

"No, no es Phoebe. Tienes razón. Pero hay alguien más que se preocupa por ella... y que tiene cierto poder sobre ella, alguien que le pueda meter un poco de sentido común en la cabeza"

"¿Estás hablando de James?" preguntó Phil. "Todavía tengo mis dudas de que él..."

"No. No estoy hablando de James... Abuelo... si no de alguien más."

Fue todo lo que misteriosamente dejó escapar

* * *

**No soy dueño de Hey Arnold!  
No soy dueño de las MR Hedy Lamarr, Packard o Starbucks.  
Sólo poseo la trama y los Personajes Originales.  
Saludos a todos. En especial a los que dejan reviews: Sweet-sol. Orkidea16, diana carolina, paola sicuc-no me deja poner tu nombre sin el punto-, MarHelga, GRIMMM, ;), Miss Cerezo quien volvió a dar señales de vida, hel201, letifiesta, Gelygirl and gabyah. A Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen and a guest en la version en inglés. Gracias a todos los que fueron tan amables de dejar reviews por el cap anterior, cualquier sabor de boca que les haya dejado, así tenía que ser y... .- Mejor ahí lo dejamos.**

**Ya nos veremos pronto  
W. 23/05/2013  
P. / 30.05.2013**


	39. Chapter 39

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**RUTINA MATINAL**

* * *

Finalmente después de esta curva fue que él la vio; ella corría unos sesenta metros por delante de él. El chico tomó aire por la boca y se esforzó más. Sería cuestión de un minuto o dos. Tenía un buen tiempo de no haberla visto, tal vez ya dos semanas. Ella había estado ocupada… y probablemente eludiendo todo y a todos desde la Gala del Contry Club. Ya ni siquiera contestaba su teléfono últimamente y Brian sabía por Phoebe que ella no había acudido tampoco a ninguna de las pijamadas de Rhonda durante el último mes.

Unos tres minutos y casi doscientos metros adelante el chico con cabello color paja la tenía casi al alcance; vaya que era rápida. Helga llevaba una falda-short para correr en colores azul y negro y una blusa deportiva a juego. Poco antes de alcanzarla Brian frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta de que la chica delante de él parecía más delgada que Helga, pero él estaba seguro de que era ella. Para asegurarse hizo un esfuerzo extra, pero justo ahí, estando apenas un paso detrás de ella, la chica se detuvo, se volvió rápidamente y él vio estrellas y sintió inmediatamente ese viejo y muy conocido dolor en la nariz y ese olor a sangre que procedía al golpe.

_"¡Maldito pervertido!"_

Brian recordaba que esto le parecía un juego cuando era niño pero ahora era simplemente incómodo. Dio la bienvenida al contacto de su espalda con el suelo. La cara le palpitaba.

"Brainy!" oyó a Helga decir entre respiraciones forzadas. Brian sabía que estaba cerca de él pero él no podía abrir los ojos. "¡Criminal! ¿Nunca aprendiste a respetar el espacio personal, verdad?

"Yo…" se detuvo. Hablar era doloroso. Era bueno saber que la Vieja Betsy aun tenía ese poderoso punch pero porqué tenía él que experimentarlo en directo para tener esa garantía. "Aghhh"

"¿Estás bien?" él asintió ligeramente "Toma tus lentes"

Él abrió los ojos y los tomó de sus manos. Helga estaba de pie, inclinada sobre él. Brian la observó detenidamente. Lucía más delgada, lo que no le sentaba mal _per se_ pero él la prefería como estaba antes.

"¿Listo para levantarte?" él asintió torpemente. Helga se enderezó mientras extendía su mano para ayudarlo. No supo que se apoderó de él en el último momento pero cuando ella se preparaba para tirar de él, él la jaló primero.

Ella cayó pesadamente encima de él.

"¡Eres un pendejo!" le gritó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con torpeza. Brian la sujetó por la cintura para impedirle levantarse "¡Suéltame zopenco!"

"Dime que es lo que te pasa."

"Me pasa que me vuelve loca que ya cualquier idiota se cree con el derecho de venir a tocarme, ¡eso me pasa!" volvió a pelear por liberarse "¡Suéltame!"

"Te soltaré cuando te calmes" dijo calmado.

"Me calmaré cuando me sueltes" replicó enojada y volvió a retorcerse. Brian estaba encontrando este juego bastante divertido.

"Mmhm….Tal vez yo debí haber exigido primero ese derecho, sabes"

Esas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas. Ella dejó de luchar.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" ella se apartó para verlo a la cara "¿Qué chingados les pasa a todos ustedes ahora?"

"Nada… es sólo que de repente te ves mayor y… te das cuenta de todas las oportunidades que dejaste ir por ser tan noble… te arrepientes tanto de no haber sido un poco más listo."

"¿Por ser noble o por ser pendejo?" preguntó ella

"Huh?" Brian frunció el ceño otra vez, no sabiendo si debía sentirse ofendido.

"A veces se te va la oportunidad por pendejo, no por noble. No lo digo por ti, tonto" ella se retorció otra vez "Déjame ir ya"

"¿Quiénes son esos otros que se estar tomando muchas libertades contigo?"

"¡Suéltame!"

"Dime…"

"Fue sólo una forma de hablar"

"Es Arnold?"

"¿Arnold? ¿Qué dia…?

"¿Arnold está tratando de conquistarte?"

"¡¿Conquistarme?!" ella resopló.

"No te hagas la tonta, Arnold habló conmigo" Helga se puso muy seria. Brian ya se esperaba algo así. Si Arnold había estado tratando de conquistarla y ella no había caído redondita, entonces eso significaba sólo una cosa: algo no había salido bien. Helga se estaba haciendo la dura y él sabía la razón.

"¿Que te dijo exactamente?"

"Que te había buscado y que se te había declarado… pero que tú no le diste una respuesta y le pediste tiempo. Ya está desesperado"

"¡Ja! No puede esperar unas semanas..." se burló "¿Por qué fue contigo?"

"Cree que me estimas mucho como amigo… o que yo tengo el poder de influir en ti" sonrió traviesamente.

"Tú también pareces creerlo, en vista de que viniste"

"No vine por eso"

"¿No?"

"No."

Ella aprovechó para retorcerse de repente y se soltó de su amarre. Brian se daba por bien servido con el tiempo que pudo retenerla.

Helga se incorporó, pero no permaneció de pie. Avanzó unos pasos y se sentó junto al tronco de un árbol. Brian la siguió.

"¿Por qué viniste entonces?"

"Para saber si era cierto"

"¿Que se me declaró?" él asintió. Ella inspiró largamente "Sí, lo hizo."

"¿Y tú no lo aceptaste?" él la miró fijamente "¿Por James?"

"¿Que tiene que ver James con esto?"

"Es tu prometido, ¿no?" ella lo observó de nuevo, como tasándolo.

"Qué más te dijo Arnold" preguntó inquisitiva.

"No mucho, creo que no tiene caso repetírtelo porque me parece altamente ofensivo." La miró "Entre otras cosas que él tenía –erróneamente- muy enterrada dentro de sí la noción de que tu tenías que venir a confesarle tu amor y demostrarle que eras digna de ser amada por él antes de que él te aceptara…" la vio hacer muecas "¿Es necesario que siga?"

"No." Sacudió la cabeza "¿Que más te dijo?

"Como información nueva, básicamente eso." Ella lo escrudiñó por un rato antes de parecer convencida.

"Y por qué viniste, ya hablando en serio"

"Me pareció extraño que no lo aceptaras, después de todo, _es Arnold_"

"Hubieras oído lo que me dijo"

"Es un estúpido. Sabes que siempre lo he pensado" Brian tomó aire "Aunque reconoció que había sido un tonto y se justificó diciendo que realmente eran nociones que tenía desde la preparatoria o antes, que no se había… no sé qué palabra usó… digamos _actualizado_…"

"¿Él mencionó esa palabra… _actualizado_?" ella sonrió con sorna.

"No, esa palabra es mía." Él copió su sonrisa "Pero me imagino que conoces la sensación. Es como cuando te quedas con una idea vieja y no la cambias en mucho tiempo. Años después, un día te das cuenta de que ya no corresponde a la actualidad"

"¿Qué la _versión_ ya no es funcional para tu _sistema_?" sonrió socarrona "… ¿con tu _sistema operativo, _quiero decir? Entonces debes _actualizarte_ pero qué tal si resulta que el nuevo _software_ ya no es _compatible_ con tu viejo _hardware_, ¿eh?"

"¿Por eso estás consiguiéndote uno nuevo _dispositivo_?" él se la devolvió sin chistar. La jerga computacional era su especialidad después de todo. "El más moderno, el más caro y el más buscado de la temporada"

"¿Cuál es tu problema con James?" ella pregunto fastidiada.

"Tú sabes que me hice a un lado porque te respeto. Me hice a un lado hace años cuando Arnold mostro interés en ti…"

"Sí, una semana después de que lo mostró pero para cuando me cortaste ya era demasiado tarde; él ya estaba saliendo con alguien más"

"No fue mi culpa"

"Brian. Sabes que no te culpo a ti; sino a ese zopenco que nunca pudo aguantarse un instante y se enamoraba de la chica de moda siempre"

"Bueno…" Brian notó la dureza en la voz de Helga. Realmente estaba enojada con él. Tanto, que no actuaba como solía hacerlo. Siempre tenía dulces y comprensivas palabras para su amado a pesar de todas las torpezas que el idiota cometiera. Se preguntó si su enojo duraría más que el ofrecimiento de amor de Arnold… o su paciencia. Sacudió su cabeza "Bueno… lo que te decía es que yo me hice a un lado por respeto a tus sentimientos por Arnold; no insistí a pesar de que sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi" la miró duramente y ella agachó la mirada "… te he visto perder el tiempo aquí y allá; intentando y fallando siempre; echando a perder todas tus relaciones porque siempre seguías esperando a que Arnold te pusiera atención. Incluso imagino que las mantenías ocultas para que él no se enterara… en fin…" exhaló "…sé que James no es cualquier cosa y sé que te ha deslumbrado; ¿Quién no se deslumbraría con él después de todo?" volvió a exhalar "…sólo quiero que no olvides todos esos años de miseria que pasaste sufriendo por él. No fueron sencillos, pero tú debes recordarlos más vívidamente que yo, después de todo fuiste tú quien los padeció." La miró de frente otra vez. Ella estaba muy seria mirándose las manos en el regazo "No vayas a equivocarte, Helga. No me gustaría que por un enojo pasajero echaras por la borda la primera oportunidad real de ser feliz a su lado. No me gustaría que lo echaras a perder porque James te tiene muy entretenida... o por venganza…"

"Yo no soy vengativa"

"Lo sé. Nunca lo has sido…" sonrió "Has sido abusona, grosera, ruda, malhablada, malhumorada, conspiradora para destruir sus citas y sus romances; metiche, cínica…"

"Ya, ya, ya" se quejó "…tampoco soy el diablo"

"Siempre he tenido mis dudas…" Brian estornudó.

Ella suspiró y luego levantó la vista para mirar al cielo.

"Pensé que ya habías superado ese problema con tus adenoides"

"Si, lo hice" él gruñó "Debe ser la humedad en el ambiente. Ha llovido mucho últimamente"

Helga movió la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras y luego suspiró.

"Sabes que últimamente lo encuentro tan estúpido" dijo pensativa.

"Siempre lo ha sido" él dijo con burla; ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

"No sé cómo hacer…"

"Date tiempo… tal vez sea mejor que no le des una respuesta aquí. Escucha a tu corazón. Espera a estar en Boston. Las cosas se habrán calmado y estarás más segura de lo que quieres… se te habrá pasado el coraje"

"Es que dijo tantas estupideces…"

"Creo que Darcy también lo hizo, ¿no?"

"¿Darcy?" ella se volvió a verlo.

"El máximo galán romántico de todos los tiempos" bromeó.

"Ah, ya" ella sonrió y lo volvió a empujar con el codo.

"Darcy eventualmente conquista a la chica. Hace méritos. Dale tiempo para que Arnold también los haga."

"¿Crees que tenga la paciencia?"

"Él dice que te ama…" vaciló "la verdad creo que en realidad te ama, ¿sabes?"

"¿Tú crees?"

"¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿Acaso la posibilidad de ser la Sra. Brighton-Lewis te atrae ahora más? ¿Realmente te visualizas como la gran señora dueña de una mansión? ¿Sabes que sería por el resto de tu vida y no sólo por un par de semanas, verdad?"

Helga suspiró.

"Esa no es una opción ya, Brainy" dijo con voz suave.

"¿Entonces si ya tomaste una decisión que esperas?"

"No es tiempo aún."

"Pues no te tomes tanto tiempo. Arnold es medio tonto. Cualquier rato se voltea para otro lado y…"

"¡Muy gracioso!" lo volvió a golpear. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie "Ya tengo que irme." Lo interrumpió cuando él iba a empezar a hablar "No te preocupes. Escucharé a mi corazón aunque tampoco creas que soy tan lista, ni que me actualizo tan a menudo como debería. Lo que es peor… ya no podría vivir engañándome a mí misma."

"No serás lista pero nunca has dejado de ser sensata"

"¿Y de que me sirve ese consuelo?… Sólo me ha llevado y me seguirá llevando por el camino del dolor."

"A veces no sé si te entiendo…. Pensé que eso era lo que querías"

"Yo me entiendo, Brainy… con eso es más que suficiente" murmuró.

Le dijo adiós con la mano y se alejó sin más

Brian permaneció allí con el ceño fruncido viéndola irse. Tuvo una extraña sensación al verla desaparecer en la distancia. Como si algo fuera a cambiar definitivamente y para siempre de allí en delante.

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold!, Orgullo y Prejuicio ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Poseo solo este plot y los Personajes Originales.**

**Gracias por leer y como siempre dobles gracias a los que comentan. Norweninwonderland, MarHelga, diana carolina, sweet-sol, Gelygirl, GRIMMM, Anillus, Orkidea16, Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen, neguis bonis, Arabrab83 and JenniferAbellaBrown. Gracias tambien a los que la marcan como favorita o la siguen.  
**

**A partir de hoy habrá actualizaciones cada dos o tres días de los siguientes cinco capítulos. Espero contar con su presencia como lectores y leer sus comentarios durante este tiempo.**

**Nuevamente saludos y feliz fin de semana.**

**W. 06/14/2013**

**P. 06/15/2013**


	40. Chapter 40

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**SOLTANDO CULPAS**

* * *

_"Es por eso que siempre elijo Pataki Electronics..." _Lila pronunció con su dulce y cantarina voz, concentrando su mirada en la cámara. _"El lugar donde encuentras todo lo que necesitas" _ terminó, dejando escapar una risita.

"¡Corte!" el director gritó. "¡Ya hemos terminado!"

Lila sonrió al asistente a quien le entregó la Tablet que tenía en sus manos. Se acercó entonces a la gente que los rodeaba y les aplaudía. Algunos de los clientes continuaban con sus asuntos, pero la mayoría de ellos se habían acercado a la acción.

Tuvieron que venir a la tienda porque el director decidió que no le gustaba ninguna de las tomas previamente grabadas para el final del comercial. Él quería que fuera aquí, en la tienda. El comercial de treinta segundos estaba casi listo si no fuera por eso. Necesitaron sólo un par de horas para la labor, pero el trabajo de Lila aún no había terminado. Había firmado algunos autógrafos y estrechó algunas manos cuando su agente se acercó a ella.

"Lila... tenemos que irnos" la apuró. "¡Tenemos que estar en la presentación en una hora!"

"Ya voy, ya voy..." ella respondió, sonriendo en tono de disculpa a sus fans y caminó hasta las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó la muchacha, mirándola con exasperación.

"Arriba..." parpadeó, incrédula "Tengo que cambiarme"

"Hay un baño aquí" su compañera insistió. Lila estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando sonrió con burla, haciéndole señas para hacerle saber que no se iba a cambiar en el baño público, y luego continuó hacia arriba.

En realidad no tenía ninguna intención de cambiarse. Estaba en una misión, todo por Las Perras.

Pasó de largo por el escritorio de la recepcionista sin detenerse. Ella sabía exactamente a dónde ir, hacia la puerta de madera oscura etiquetada con el nombre de su amiga y estaba a punto de llegar a ella cuando la voz de la recepcionista se lo impidió.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?"

"Hola..." Lila se dio la vuelta con la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Sólo necesito hablar con Helga rapidito, señora..." dijo, cogiendo la perilla.

"Yo no lo creo" la mujer venía hacia ella "Helga está en una llamada de conferencia, ¿señorita...?"

"Sawyer..." hizo una reverencia y sonrió a la mujer mayor "Soy Lila Sawyer" Eso debería calmarla.

"Bueno, señorita Sawyer, es necesario hacer una cita para hablar con la señorita Pataki. Como le he dicho antes, Helga apenas va llegando y ahora ella está ocupada en una llamada que ha estado esperando por ella todo el día..."

Lila gruñó internamente. Esta mujer no cayó con su nombre y tampoco estaba cayendo con su encanto.

"Pero acabo de hablar con ella y ella me pidió que viniera..."

"¿En serio?" la mujer se burló. "¿Y cuando hablaste con ella, si ella ha estado ocupada...?"

"¡Lila!" su agente estaba llegando al final de la escalera. Lila maldijo y tomó una decisión rápidamente cuando abrió la puerta:

_"¡Señorita Sawyer!"_

_"¡Lila!"_

La chica con el pelo rojo brillante entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, bloqueándola con el seguro. Ella respiró hondo y luego se rió, sorprendida por su propia audacia.

"¡¿Qué demonios...?!" Lila se volvió para ver a Helga acostada en su escritorio jugando con una resortera en la mano. "¿Lila...?" parpadeó, sorprendida "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Helga gracias a Dios! ¡Ayúdame!" se dirigió a la chica y la abrazó una vez que estuvo sentada sobre el escritorio. "¡La recepcionista parece un bulldog y me quiere comer!" se quejó en voz baja.

Helga levantó la vista para mirar a la puerta al oír las quejas de las dos mujeres allá afuera.

"¡Bueno... sí! ¡Esa es precisamente la razón por la que está ahí fuera!" resopló. "Sólo tomará un segundo Stu, James" que pronunció en voz alta mientras se encaminaba allá afuera. Lila se volvió.

_"¿Está todo bien por ahí?_" se escuchó una voz a través del altavoz.

_"Tómate tu tiempo, Helga..._" otra voz, más profunda, la siguió.

"Hola, James" Lila saludó, entusiasta. Un vacilante '_Hola'_ se escuchó como respuesta.

Helga habló a las mujeres afuera, cerró la puerta y regresó casi de inmediato.

"No es ese James, Lila" dijo mientras tomaba asiento. "Chicos, esta es Lila. Lila... son sólo unos chicos." Helga hizo las presentaciones "Ahora toma asiento y espérame un minuto" ella le hizo una señal mientras se llevaba el auricular a la oreja.

Lila observó a su amiga rubia mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se había apagado el altavoz. Ella parecía estar considerando una propuesta... de decoración... o diseño... algunos de ese tipo; algo que tenía que ver con construcción.

La muchacha pelirroja dejó de la silla para echar un vistazo a su oficina mientras su amiga continuaba en el teléfono. Era una habitación amplia, pero no parecía hecha exactamente para Helga. En sus paredes había pinturas desangeladas y había sólo unos pocos adornos, sin un estilo determinado. Era medio masculina, pero teniendo en cuenta que Helga no estaba en la ciudad más que unos pocos meses al año, probablemente esta oficina iba para otra persona cuando ella no estaba en la ciudad.

Helga se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación. Lila volvió a verla cuando se paró junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Llevaba un traje sastre cuya falda caía por encima de su rodilla, de color azul oscuro. Se veía elegante, pero entonces Lila vio sus zapatos y dejó escapar un gritito.

"¡Qué hermosos zapatos!" saltó y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Helga se volvió a verla sorprendida y luego a sus tacones color fucsia y sacudió la cabeza.

"Mira... Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir..." Lila prestó atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo "... pero no puedo autorizar algo que no he visto todavía. No tiene nada que ver con dinero, Stu, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy abierta a cualquier cosa que cree el espacio que queremos... Es sólo que... ¿Por qué no me envías un bosquejo primero? Sólo unas líneas rápidas en papel normal del lugar exacto donde iría, James... y Stu, sé ya que no lo has trabajado antes así que sé que no tienes nada en tu portafolio, pero por qué no buscas fotos o algo que... me ilumine. Realmente necesito ver cómo se vería antes de decir que sí."

Se detuvo unos segundos.

"Me parece justo... bien... Voy a esperar tu mail. Te responderé tan pronto me tengas algo... Muy bien... Mmhm... Okay... Nos vemos"

"Hola, Helga" Lila la saludó antes de colgar.

"Hola, Lila..." colocó el auricular en su base "Debo confesar que me sorprendes." La rubia le sonrió "Nunca te imaginé del tipo de mujer de acción."

"¡Yo tampoco!" sonrió ampliamente. "Me sorprendí a mí misma... pero fue emocionante, ¿sabes?" casi gritó "¡Estoy tan contenta de verte! No te he visto en mucho tiempo"

"¿No fueron tan sólo unos días?" Helga agitó la mano, sin darle importancia, y tomando su asiento después de invitarla a tomar el que estaba delante de su escritorio "¿Cómo va el rodaje, por cierto?"

"Acabamos de terminar"

"¿En serio?" Helga levantó la vista de los papeles "Eso fue rápido. Pensé que tomaría todo el día."

"No eran más que un par de escenas que faltaban... Conozco mi trabajo" sonrió "De la misma manera que tu pareces conocer bien el tuyo."

"Gracias... creo..." se volvió a verla, divertida "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No, estoy en solo de paso"

"Ah, es cierto. Tu amiga dijo algo acerca de un compromiso en una hora..." la rubia abrió un cajón y sacó dos paquetes de Skittles "¿Un caramelo, entonces?" le arrojó un paquete.

"¡Gracias!" Lila chilló. Vio a Helga encogerse y se rió internamente. Sabía que Helga le tenía poca tolerancia a su voz aguda. "Será en dos horas de hecho. Pero puedo usar diez minutos para hablar con una vieja amiga, ¿no?"

"Puedes tomar todo el tiempo que quieras, Lila. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte." dijo abriendo su paquete y echándose un montón de coloridos dulces a la boca.

"No he comido Skittles hace años" dijo ella, masticando discretamente un par de piezas.

"Entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer...?"

"Me gusta tu estilo... siempre vas directo al cuello."

"¿Cuál es el punto de andarse por las ramas, eh?" La chica más alta se reclinó en su silla.

"Las chicas y yo te echamos de menos en las pijamadas" Ella vio a Helga cerrar los ojos y gruñir. "Y creo que los chicos también extrañan tenerte cerca"

"He estado medio ocupada aquí"

"Sí, todos sabemos eso..." empezó con voz dulce "Pero verás, yo he estado también allí... muy ocupada, quiero decir, y sé lo que es. Nunca hay tiempo para ver a nadie. Pero me he dado cuenta de que cuando realmente te lo propones, encuentras el tiempo para hacerlo; no importa cómo; por ejemplo, ahora estoy segura de que Claudia está enojada ahí afuera, pero yo obtuve lo que quería. Estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo y tomara sólo unos minutos de nuestro programa".

"Bueno..." Los ojos de Helga mostraban diversión "no sé qué decir. Me siento honrada de saber que pones tanto empeño en verme"

"Tú eres mi amiga... nuestro amiga, de hecho. Te has estado perdiendo todas las novedades que hay." Ella pilló de nuevo "¿Sabes que Sheena tiene un nuevo novio?"

Helga levantó las cejas.

"¿Un nuevo _novio_?" -preguntó muy sorprendida "¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco?"

"No sé si lo conoces. ¿El chico alto del refugio de animales en la Calle 10?"

"¿Bobby?" le preguntó "¿El muchacho que conduce la camioneta amarilla?"

"El mismo" asintió "¿Lo conoces?"

"Él iba a Lincoln... un par de años por encima de nosotros... Yo solía verlo jugar en las canchas..." se echó a reír "Te digo algo... El tamaño no garantiza a un buen jugador." Arqueó una ceja enfáticamente "Pero fuera de eso, me alegro por Sheena"

"Bueno... ella se ve feliz" sonrió de nuevo. "¿Sabes que Nadine finalmente parece haber superado su ruptura con Nate? Ella ya no está persiguiendo hombres aquí y allá."

"Creo que necesita atenderse a sí misma antes de empezar algo nuevo..." Helga dijo, pensativa. "Pero imagino que es difícil no tratar de devolverles el golpe, ¿no? ¿Cómo está Peapod Kid, por cierto?"

"Él ya se regresó a la universidad" le informó. Helga suspiró.

"¡Hijo de su pinche madre!"

"¡Vaya que lo es!" Las chicas se quedaron en silencio durante más de un minuto.

Lila rebotó luego en la silla de nuevo, volviendo a tener la atención de Helga.

"¿Ves lo que has estado perdiendo por no juntarte con nosotras?" Helga suspiró, recostándose de nuevo. "Además, todos queremos verte al menos una vez antes de que finalice el verano. Sé que estás por regresar a Boston la semana que viene"

Lila vio a Helga abriendo sus ojos e inclinándose hacia adelante para ver el calendario en su escritorio. Estaba segura de que no estaba consciente de que el verano estaba por terminar.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Tienes razón" que casi se atragantó con el caramelo.

"¿Ves?" ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente "Lo bueno es que todavía queda un miércoles más..."

"¿Sólo uno?" parpadeó "¡Diablos! Tienes razón"

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"El 30 de agosto... Justo en una semana" levantó las cejas, todavía sorprendida. "Ya sabía que el tiempo se agotaba, pero no había visto qué tan rápido"

"Sí, fue lo que supuse. Por eso vine. Supongo que has estado muy ocupada. Escuché el Partido está teniendo..."

"¿Las chicas te enviaron?"

Lila se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido mentir.

"Yo les propuse venir, pero pensamos que te asustaríamos si llegáramos todas de repente, así que al final fui solo yo." Helga asintió.

"No puedo ni siquiera empezar a pensar en una enorme manada de perras enojadas tumbando mi puerta" se rió "Tienes razón, Lila. Gracias por venir."

"De nada, Helga" cuidó de no mostrar lo feliz que estaba "Entonces, ¿vas a venir mañana por la noche?"

"Creo que voy a estar allí..." se detuvo "¿Dónde sería? ¿En la casa vieja o la nueva?"

"La casa vieja... es mejor y nos queda más cerca..."

"Muy bien" la rubia asintió "Voy a estar allí"

"¿Es una promesa?" Ella arriesgó.

"Hey, yo no lo sé. Algo podría suceder…" Helga gruñó, pero Lila se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente enojada. "Pero si no pasa nada importante, voy a estar allí."

"Gracias Helga" dejó su silla y fue a abrazar a la rubia de nuevo.

"Hey! Acabo de decir que voy. ¡No que te voy a comprar un yate! ¡Criminal!"

Lila se rió de su intensidad.

"¡Oh, Helga... siempre eres tan, pero tan ingeniosa!" le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y la vio hacer ese gesto de fastidio otra vez. Tal vez no debería tentar más su suerte hoy, pensó cuando vio a Helga abrir su laptop.

"Así que... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está James?"

Helga se encogió de hombros mientras escribía algo.

"Bien, supongo..."

"Lo vimos hace poco..." Ella soltó de repente "Quiero decir Sid y yo..." La mirada de Helga dejó su ordenador portátil por un momento.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" luego se volvió a ver la pantalla de nuevo.

"No sé... veníamos de cenar..." Frunció el ceño, girando a la ventana "Tal vez no fue hace tan poco ahora que lo pienso... ¿quizás hace un mes?" ella sonrió como disculpándose mientras levantaba la vista para encontrar los curiosos ojos de Helga en ella "Bueno... lo vimos por el muelle. Él estaba en el coche. Los chicos estaban comprando hamburguesas en un puesto. Saltamos y nos agitamos delante de él, pero supongo que no nos vio"

"Eso es lo más probable, ¿sabes?" Helga dijo despreocupadamente mientras continuaba escribiendo. "James es demasiado amable para ignorar a alguien a quien conoce."

"¿Qué ha estado haciendo? He oído que tienen su Asamblea el próximo domingo. Debe estar muy ocupado."

"Su Asamblea fue hace dos semanas, Lila" informó Helga, con paciencia "Las Encuestas de Intención del Voto tendrán lugar el próximo domingo."

"Oh, eso es; cierto. Se me revolvieron los días..." dejó escapar una risa tonta "Debe ser muy interesante..." Helga volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido "Su vida, su mundo, quiero decir... ser su novia. ¿Fuiste a la Asamblea, a propósito?"

"Nop" Helga negó con la cabeza.

"¿Vas a la gran Reunión del domingo?"

"¿Al Waldorf?" preguntó ella. Lila asintió efusivamente "No lo creo... Mmhm... De hecho, Lila..."

"¿Por qué?" observó atentamente a su amiga. Por fin había dejado su laptop en paz y la miraba directamente a la cara "Si yo fuera su novia estaría a su lado todo el tiempo..."

"Lila... creo que..."

"Debes ser cuidadosa. Podrías perderlo. Yo sé de lo que estoy hablando. Hay chicas por ahí cuyo único propósito en la vida es atraparse un marido..."

"Lila..."

"Y los hombres como James son los más codiciados, Helga, yo he visto cómo se las gastan para..."

"James y yo ya no estamos juntos." Helga la cortó con firmeza.

Lila dejó de hablar y parpadeó varias veces. Se inclinó hacia su amiga y le tocó la mano.

"Oh, Helga. Estoy tan, tan..."

Helga sacó su mano rápidamente de debajo de la de ella.

"¡Por favor, Lila! No empieces con _'Estoy oh pero tan apenada'_ porque yo no lo estoy. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" Habló mostrando solidaridad con la rubia, pero ella frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Luego se dirigió al archivero.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ha pasado casi un mes."

"¿Un mes?" preguntó, chillando de nuevo. Helga se encogió otra vez así que añadió en voz más baja "Está bien... si dices que estás bien, te creo... Disculpa, entonces. Pensé..." se detuvo. Podría ser posible que su separación tuviera algo que ver con los rumores que se propagaban últimamente acerca de que Arnold estaba loco por ella.

"No hay problema." La rubia pronunció.

Lila observó a Helga sacando una carpeta azul.

"Pensé que sería difícil dejar ir de un hombre como James..." se detuvo. Así que James estaba soltero otra vez "¿Sabes si está viendo a alguien ya?"

Helga resopló divertida, dándose la vuelta.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Lila! Pensé que tú y Sid iban en serio" Soltó una carcajada.

Lila respiró relajada. Parecía como si la rubia estuviera en verdad bien. Entonces no sería inapropiado si hablaba de Arnold, ¿verdad? Pero Helga habló primero.

"Bueno... ya sabes lo mucho que aprecio a ese Narizotas, pero si quieres puedo decirle que estás disponible la próxima vez que lo vea..." sus ojos parecían divertidos cuando ella levantó la vista de nuevo del expediente.

"No." Tienes razón" Habló fingiendo consternación "No sé qué me pasó. Debe ser la costumbre" se rió, un poco avergonzada" ¿Sabes lo que dicen: _'Los malos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar?'._

"Sí" asintió la rubia, mirando su archivo y escribiendo algo ahí "...aunque recientemente escuché otra versión, más moderna, ¿sabes? El nuevo dicho reza: '_Nunca nos actualizamos con la frecuencia necesaria_."

"Bueno..." Lila se rió "Creo que el cambiar de hábitos no es tan simple como una actualizarte pero... supongo que veo cierta relación." Exhaló.

Helga continuó escribiendo durante más de un minuto.

"Puede que tengas razón..." Habló por fin, distraída.

Tal vez era hora de irse, pensó Lila. Pero ella no quería irse sin hablar de otra cosa.

"¿Has oído de Arnold últimamente?"

"¡No también tú!" la rubia gruñó, cerrando el archivo "Por Dios, Lila..."

"Se ve triste últimamente"

"Definitivamente esa no es la forma en que va a conseguir..." la rubia respiró profundamente "Mira, Lila. Te lo agradezco, pero no voy a hablar de esto." Afirmó, severa.

"Entiendo... pero yo sólo quería decir..."

"Por favor, no lo digas. No quiero escuchar lo pesado que el mes pasado ha sido para él"

"Bueno, yo no quiero hablar del último mes. En realidad quería hablar de años atrás; de nuestros años de adolescencia." Helga puso la pluma a un lado y la miró de mala gana "Helga... Arnold ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que te amaba desde que estábamos en sexto grado, al menos, en la época que él y yo salimos..."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y saliste con él, como quiera, sabiendo que no te amaba?"

"Bueno, yo no lo sabía desde el principio, me di cuenta más tarde..."

Helga se burló.

"Mira Lila... No me importa..."

"Está bien, entiendo que no quieras escuchar... pero eso sucedió en realidad. De hecho, incluso si nunca llegas a saber esto, eso no quiere decir que nunca sucedió."

"¿Y tú y sólo tú posees la flama de la verdad?" se burló "¿Tengo que creer esto sólo porque tú lo dices?"

Lila se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar ninguna discusión, por lo que optó mejor por hablar.

"Empecé a darme cuenta de que sus ojos siempre te perseguían, para ver lo que estabas haciendo; para criticar tus modos; elogiar tus logros, para cuidarte. Le preguntaba qué estaba pasando, pero me decía que no era nada. Insistía, pero sólo se reía de mis ideas y me decía que estaba celosa. Pero que en el fondo él sabía que yo tenía razón, Helga. Sabía que lo amabas. Y tú siempre fuiste tan obvia. Tus ojos lo decían todo; ellos clamaban que lo amabas y por supuesto, él se dio cuenta. Sé que es medio tonto, pero a la vez él es muy perceptivo. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta... "

"Sólo se dio cuenta porque yo se lo dije una vez" Helga murmuró.

La chica de pelo rojo exhaló. Así que Helga se había confesado. Esa era la razón por la que Arnold sabía... Lila decidió dejarlo pasar con el fin de seguir hablando.

"Cada vez que leías tu poesía en voz alta, tus ojos siempre lo buscaban en la multitud, Helga... tal vez no te dabas cuenta, pero lo hacías..." exhaló "Pero supongo que él no estaba listo para ti en ese entonces. A veces me pregunto si te temía; si temía tu pasión..."

"¡Eso es basura!" la rubia se puso de pie "Mira Lila, aprecio que pasaras a decir hola... y te agradezco lo que estás tratando de hacer. Habla toneladas de Arnold que lo tengas en tan alta estima, pero…"

"Hay algo más que tengo que decirte... que pedirte" Helga suspiró con resignación "Por favor, Helga. No va a tomar más de un par de minutos."

"¿Qué es?"

"Toma asiento"

Helga obedeció a regañadientes, echando un vistazo a su reloj. Lila vaciló, mirando sus manos en su regazo durante algunos segundos, pero luego continuó.

"Tiene que ver con..." inhaló. Sabía Helga estaba impaciente, pero no era fácil de decir "... se trata de aquella noche; justo después de la fiesta de graduación; cuando yo... cuando yo..."

"¿Cuando la reputación de Arnold se fue a la luna?" su voz estaba llena de cinismo "Mira, Lila..."

"Yo no lo dije para aumentar su fama. Quiero decir... de hecho no sucedió nada... bueno, sí sucedió, pero..." exhaló "Creo que lo dije sólo para hacerte daño." Hizo una pausa para mirar a la rubia, esperando que no se estuviera preparando para golpearla, pero como de costumbre, la cara de Helga no dejaba adivinar nada. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido pero no pronunció una sola palabra "Lo siento. Lo siento mucho Helga., No sé qué me pasó... supongo que no quería ser la única que se sintiera mal, que se sintiera degradada... Sabía que fui usada. Sabía que él estaba pensando en ti. Quería castigarlo y hacer que tú te sintieras también mal por..." exhaló de nuevo, mirándola avergonzada.

Vio a Helga con la mirada fija en la nada. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"No sé qué decir."

"Lo siento. Tú sabes que yo no soy mala, que yo no soy cruel, pero..."

"Yo sé que no eres una mala persona..." sus labios se convirtieron en una línea muy delgada "Yo tampoco soy una mala persona... cometer un error no nos convierte en malas personas"

"Helga..."

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

"Pero, ¿sabes? ... ya no me importa, Lila. Gracias por decírmelo, pero supongo que tu necesidad de sacarlo era más fuerte que mi necesidad de escucharlo."

"¿Estamos bien, entonces?"

Helga se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quién soy yo para mantenerte angustiada?" Se encogió de hombros otra vez "Yo he cometido mis propios pecados."

Lila cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una pesada carga dejaba sus hombros. Ella sabía que la confesión era buena para el alma, pero nunca la había sentido tan real. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Helga, quien la miraba con tristeza.

"Supongo que me tengo que ir ahora..." dijo entonces, mirando su reloj "¡Oh, Dios mío, mira la hora!" Se levantó y se fue de nuevo a abrazar a la rubia sentada en su sillón "Entonces nos vemos mañana con Rhonda, ¿verdad?"

"Me hiciste prometerlo" la rubia pronunció, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Te dijo Phoebe que queremos ir a bailar el domingo?"

"No, no lo hizo." Helga levantó la vista. "No la he visto últimamente..."

"Oh, bueno..." ella sonrió, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola "Ahora ya lo sabes" se rió "Estás puesta, ¿verdad? Va a ser muy divertido..."

"Si tú lo dices..." La rubia soltó una sonrisa forzada cuando la puerta se cerró.

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de Skittles.**

**Gracias por estar aquí. Reviews son bienvenidos. Nos vemos mañana.**

**E. 18/06/2013**

**P. 19/06/2013**


	41. Chapter 41

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**  
**CAPÍTULO 41**  
**HERMANDAD**

* * *

"¿Entonces, estamos todas de acuerdo? ¿Hacemos la declaración? ¡El amor ya no existe!" Nadine dijo en voz alta, inclinándose para alcanzar un paquete de endulzante artificial.

"Por supuesto que existe..." Sheena defendió su punto mientras vertía a su vaso jugo de naranja de la botella "y si todavía tienen dudas sólo hay que voltear a ver a mis padres..."

"Sólo un pequeño favor..." La voz de Rhonda estaba llena de burla "Sin padres. Vamos. Los padres esconden tantas cosas que... Simplemente no" terminó, directa.

"Sí, tiene razón. Nada de padres." Nadine estuvo de acuerdo.

Phoebe se dirigió a bajar el volumen de la televisión que estaba en la repisa de esquina. Estaban en la vieja casa de Rhonda. Era jueves por la mañana. La noche anterior tuvieron su última pijamada, que estuvo un poco apresurada, pero gracias a dios todas estuvieron presentes.

Pero incluso así, parecía que la interminable conversación de la noche anterior no fuera suficiente, ya que todas se despertaron con un estado de ánimo muy platicador temprano esta mañana; casi tan temprano como la hora en que Lila se había ido. La chica era un pájaro madrugador ahora que estaba en las noticias de la mañana.

"Bueno, yo sólo tengo cosas buenas que decir acerca del amor" Patty extendía la mantequilla sobre su pan tostado. "Y Nadine, creo que hiciste bien al escuchar esa voz que te llamaba a una huelga de amor..."

"Patty, hablas de esa manera sólo porque estás a punto de casarte..." Rhonda le devolvió.

"Bueno, entonces eso debería justificar porque creo que el amor es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. El amor mueve todo."

"Vamos, Patty..."

"Hey! Cada opinión cuenta, ¿no? Yo sólo expuse la mía. Nunca me casaría si no estuviera enamorada de Harold".

"Vamos, Patty vamos!" Sheena levantó su puño, en apoyo a su amiga.

"Creo que el mejor momento de la relación es justo antes de que te enamores..." Nadine decía lo que pensaba de nuevo "me refiero al coqueteo, la expectativa, la persecución, la fase de luna de miel ... pero después, cuando la relación se estanca, todo se va al infierno"

"¿Qué piensas tú, Phoebe?"

"¿Acerca de...?" -le preguntó desde el rincón, bebiendo de su taza de té.

"Del Amor. ¿Crees que todavía existe?"

"Bueno, el amor es una fuerza que mueve el mundo, como dijo Patty..." comenzó " de la misma manera que la envidia, el miedo y los celos lo hacen..." -prosiguió-. "Por supuesto que existe. Al amor no le interesa que en este preciso momento estamos todas un poco... decepcionadas... o... sufriendo por su causa."

"Bueno, Lila es feliz." Sheena respondió de pronto.

"Pfffttt!" Rhonda resopló.

"Yo soy feliz también!" Patty exclamó "Y también lo es Helen."

"Vamos, Rhonda. Ella se ve muy feliz" Sheena insistió, sonriéndole a Patty.

"Sheena tiene razón, Rhonda. Incluso tú debes admitirlo" dijo Patty. "Lila se ve feliz"

Rhonda dejó escapar una risa irónica.

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo durará?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo duramos todas?" Phoebe respondió, viéndola a los ojos. Rhonda la ignoró, bebiendo de su taza de café.

"Creo que tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que ella está ahora en el noticiero matutino" Helen señaló. "Quiero decir, eso impulsó su imagen hasta la luna"

"¿Su ego, querrás decir?"

"Y Sid, ¿eh? También se ve feliz."

Rhonda volvió a resoplar, pero luego suspiró.

"No me malinterpreten... Realmente deseo lo mejor para los dos..." hizo un alto.

"¿Pero...?" Varias voces sonaron.

"Pero están apenas empezando... además tengo la impresión de su última relación la dejó... un poco amargada." Rhonda terminó.

Todas las chicas se quedaron pensativas.

"No creo que amargada sea la palabra correcta..." Phoebe pensó que sabía cuál era el problema de Rhonda y no iba a dejarla sola, después de todo, ellas dos habían experimentado situaciones similares "Lila siempre supo lo que quería obtener de ese tipo... y consiguió exactamente lo que estaba buscando, ¿verdad, Rhonda?"

Rhonda asintió con indiferencia, pero Phoebe notó su mandíbula tensarse. El resto de las chicas la miró con asombro. Como si se preguntara por qué Phoebe estaba siendo tan franca cuando solía ser amable. Phoebe vio la advertencia en los ojos de Nadine. Pero continuó, como quiera.

"Del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste."

Rhonda se movió incómoda en su silla, luego la miró.

"Todas ustedes saben yo nunca hablé de amor. Desde el principio los dos sabíamos que era sólo algo físico."

"Pero en el principio pensabas que sería sólo una semana y duró más de un mes" Fue sorprendente que Nadine fuera quien hablara ahora.

"Bueno, lo disfruté mientras duró"

"Así de bueno era, ¿eh?" Helen bromeó, dándole un codazo.

"¿Qué dijo Thad decir antes de irse?"

Rhonda zumbó, fingiendo indiferencia.

"Mmhm... ¿Adiós?" dejó escapar una risa incómoda. Luego se aclaró la garganta "Vamos, tenemos que avanzar. ¿Quién es la siguiente? ¿Serás tú, Phoebe?"

"¡Eso es!" Patty volvió a verla "¿Qué pasa contigo, Phoebe?

"¿Qué?" Phoebe tosió en su té. Eso fue rápido. Sabía que se le iba a devolver, pero no tan rápido. Ella sonrió y luego dijo "¡Hey! Estábamos contigo y Thad. Todavía no sabemos por qué decidió regresar a Boston tan pronto"

"Quería estar con su novia los que resta del verano" Rhonda se encogió de hombros. "Ahora, ¿qué pasa contigo y ese tipo, Gus?"

"¡Hey! ¡Yo supe que tuviste una movida con Gerald!" Helen señaló. Phoebe se echó a reír al ver su gesto.

"No fue na..." empezó.

"Sin mentiras, Phoebe!" Sheena le advirtió "Estoy cansada de que todas mientan. Ahora resulta que Helga fue la única que no mintió ayer por la noche."

"¿Dónde está, por cierto?" preguntó Nadine.

"Está tomando una ducha. Tiene de una reunión a las nueve en punto."

"Yo tengo que ir a trabajar también así que date prisa, Phoebe" Patty solicitó.

"Pensamos que estabas en _'buenos términos'_ con Gerald"

Phoebe sonrió para sus adentros. Ella inspiró con fuerza. Ya había decidido que diría la verdad. Eran sus amigas de toda la vida, después de todo y el verano terminaba. Sólo Dios sabía lo que el futuro les traería.

"El domingo pasado Gus viajó a Asia para atender unos asuntos de negocios..." se detuvo "No somos pareja ni nada. Sólo somos..."

"¿Amigos?"

"¿ACD?"

"Mmhm..." Phoebe vaciló, haciendo un mohín de sus labios "... digamos Amigos Con Derechos, pero sin la cosa Amistosa, sólo los Derechos."

"¡Eres una Perra!" Helen se carcajeó "¿Ustedes dos van a seguirle?"

Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo. Voy a volver a Palo Alto el próximo miércoles. Él no va a volver de Hong Kong hasta mediados de septiembre así que..." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo es él? ¿Es dulce?"

Phoebe soltó un bufido.

"Tan engreído" ella negó con la cabeza "Los paseos en ese auto eran cool... conocer su casa y su mundo..." ella señaló hacia el cielo "... pero no era un buen tipo..." Ella arrugó la nariz "ni siquiera era tan bueno en la cama. No voy a echarlo de menos."

"¡Wow!" Helen exclamó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lo viste?"

"Dos semanas... Fue toda una experiencia, de todos modos."

"Phoebe... Nunca pensé que fueras tan... 'P-e-r-r-a'" articuló la última parte.

"¿Perra?" Phoebe sonrió "¡No me conoces en lo absoluto, Helen!" dijo enigmáticamente, dejando escapar una sonrisa pícara. Luego se echó a reír con normalidad.

"¡Mírate nada más!" Rhonda abrió los ojos, sorprendida. "¡Te ves tan dulce!"

Las chicas la miraron con cierta desconfianza y Phoebe se rió para sus adentros. En momentos como estos entendía el bullying de Helga. Se sentía bien sorprender a la gente. Convertirse en alguien más era apasionante...

"¿Qué hay de Gerald?" Preguntó Patty, llevando sus platos al fregadero y buscando su bolso de mano.

"Gerald?" Se encogió de hombros. "No fue nada... solo un rápido viaje al pasado"

"¿Eso fue todo?"

"Bueno, tal vez demostrarle una cosa o dos... y poner a esa perra de nuevo en su lugar"

"¡Phoebe!" Sheena exclamó, sorprendida. El resto de las chicas se rió y la miró con admiración.

"¡Pero chicas!" ella llamó su atención "Para eso somos Las Perras. Todo lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Palabra de Perra" Todas ellos levantaron la mano derecha como en un juramento. Inventaron el código hacía unas semanas. Phoebe asintió y dejó que las expresiones de sorpresa desaparecieron antes de continuar. Entonces Helen habló.

"Bueno, volviendo a nuestra anterior conversación, creo yo apoyo Patty pero no con tanto entusiasmo" dijo. Todos voltearon a verla, confundidas "Sus concepciones sobre el amor, quiero decir. Que no haya malentendidos, por favor, todas ustedes saben que amo a Stinky, pero a veces simplemente no puedo dejar de soñar que estoy en medio de una multitud, y luego, hay un hombre guapísimo que está viniendo hacia mí con la sonrisa más maravillosa que jamás he visto…" ella suspiró "... y los jeans más apretados..."

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor, chica! ..." Nadine replicó, divertida "Sólo significa que ves demasiado el canal Hallmark."

"Hablando de Hallmark..." Helen bajó la voz "Qué sorpresa enterarnos de la ruptura de Helga y James, ¿eh?"

"No puedo decir que no lo vi venir" Patty habló, deteniéndose de pronto cuando estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina. Las chicas se volvieron para verla con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué, desde cuándo?" Preguntó Sheena.

"Hey! No me malinterpreten. Me encantaba verlos juntos, pero... -creo que todas ustedes también se dieron cuenta, de hecho..." se detuvo, indecisa sobre cómo continuar. Phoebe creyó entender lo que quería decir, pero de todos modos puso una cara de curiosidad "... era por eso que siempre le aconsejamos a Helga que mantuviera su mal humor bajo control..." exhaló "lo que quiero decir es... Helga... estábamos siempre con el miedo de que ella lo echara todo a perder, ¿no es así?"

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el grupo de chicas. La TV en el mostrador de esquina emitía el único ruido que se escuchaba en la cocina.

"Bueno, todos sabíamos que ella está enamorada de..."

"Shhhh" Patty hizo callar a Sheena.

"¡No puedo creer que todavía está prohibido hablar de eso!" gruñó "Todas lo sabemos... y de hecho ahora incluso Arnold ha admitido que también está enamorado de..."

"Bueno..." Rhonda la interrumpió y se volvió a Patty "Tienes un punto aquí, Patty. Yo también tenía miedo de que ella terminara jodiéndolo todo..." ella aceptó de mala gana. "... justo de la forma en que lo hizo"

"¡Qué pena ser cortada por un hombre como James, Dios!" Nadine dijo.

"Eso no es justo" Phoebe intercedió con su voz tranquila "Ella de hecho no lo jodió todo, ¿saben?" afirmó. Ella era la mejor amiga de Helga después de todo, ella iba a ayudarla a solidificar su pretexto. "Y James no la cortó... Es como ella dijo... tal vez no era el momento adecuado para ellos. Todos sabemos lo difícil que es mantener una relación a larga distancia... además... tal como también dijo, ella no estaba lista aún. James es mayor. Quería casarse de inmediato y... "

"... Y quería ser padre muy, muy rápido." La voz de Helga les llegó desde el vestíbulo. Un par de segundos después, ya estaba entrando en la cocina. "Quiero decir, ¿me ven como madre de una tribu?" -preguntó ella "Realmente pronto, quiero decir, ¿ya el año que viene?" entonces sacó la lengua "¡Guácala!"

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, un poco sorprendidas porque no la habían oído llegar.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?"

"¿Por qué dijiste que era porque no era el momento adecuado?"

Helga gruñó.

"Porque es cierto que no era el momento adecuado, para nosotros, quiero decir." se dio la vuelta para ver a Patty. "También es cierto. Él está en todo momento en el teléfono. Su vida es su trabajo. O sea, está bien, pero es ridículo. Sé que está ocupado... yo también estoy ocupada. No voy a abandonar todo sólo por él; apenas estoy comenzando mi vida..." Se encogió de hombros "Es un gran tipo, pero creo que necesita una chica que esté lista para casarse... lamentablemente yo no soy esa chica. Tengo otras prioridades".

Las chicas sólo escuchaban. Phoebe sabía lo que pensaban. Casarse con un tipo como James se convertiría en prioridad para cualquier chica en todo el mundo. Allí era donde su excusa se debilitaba. Tal vez debería decir la verdad y decir que él nunca estuvo interesado en serio.

"¿Estás feliz con tu decisión?" Sheena preguntó dulcemente.

"¿Lo echas de menos?" Patty le preguntó.

Phoebe prestó atención a las reacciones de Helga. Después de todo ya pesar de su disposición a ayudarla, ella apenas supo de la ruptura el martes. Helga le envió un mensaje de texto con la noticia una vez que Lila salió de su oficina.

"¡Chica, por supuesto que lo extraña! Yo lo extraño y mira que yo no compartía su cama!" Helen dijo, divertida.

Helga se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sonriendo casualmente mientras repartía astutas respuestas con facilidad y se servía un poco de café en el gran termo con el logo de Pataki Electronics. Después de añadir una cucharada llena de coffee mate, ella lo cerró bien.

Phoebe se preguntó si realmente lo echaba de menos. Ya que ella no sabía nada de su separación no pudo estar atenta a sus reacciones antes. Además, no había visto a Helga mucho últimamente. Las últimas tres semanas Helga había estado '_muy ocupada'_ y Phoebe también había estado también ocupada con su nueva relación que simplemente dejaron de hablarse a diario. El sólo pensar en Gus le hizo hervir la sangre. El tipo resultó ser un idiota. Gus no era ningún James, en lo más mínimo.

Ella suspiró. Bueno, Helga le dijo que su separación fue tranquila y que no hubo peleas ni nada de eso. Ella sólo se había encogido de hombros cuando le preguntó si lo había confrontado acerca de su engañosa actuación.

Pero Phoebe sabía muy bien que Helga era una carta oculta cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que James había dejado huella en ella, de una u otra manera, incluso cuando Helga le dio la noticia de su esperada ruptura casi con indiferencia.

La chica de pelo negro consideraba a James como un gran tipo. Había aplanado el camino para que Arnold y Helga estuvieran juntos después de todo, incluso cuando su '_buena obra_' debía permanecer en las sombras. Arnold y Helga deberían ser una pareja para ahora, si las cosas hubieran salido de la manera esperada.

Si sólo Arnold fuera más inteligente. Phoebe negó con la cabeza. La realidad era que todo el trabajo duro de James estaba cerca de ser tirado a la basura. Arnold había conseguido arruinarlo todo. Phoebe no podía entender al chico que ahora afirmaba que la amaba. Sus excusas para su comportamiento eran muy tontas, por no decir estúpidas.

Arnold había acudido a ella para pedirle ayuda. Phoebe le escuchó y se sorprendió porque se enteró de algo inesperado. Ella sabía perfectamente que él y Helga se había acostado la noche de la Gala, pero no esperaba que fuera la primera vez de Helga. Helga no le dijo nada la mañana siguiente cuando fue a recogerla; su amiga rubia estaba hecha un desastre y, como la misma Phoebe tenía sus propias preocupaciones, las dos habían estado silenciosas en el interior del coche. Ella sabía que Helga ya vendría a contarle cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Helga había conseguido cumplir su auto promesa después de todo. Arnold tenía que ser el primero. James no consiguió nada... Bueno, nunca lo pretendió, de hecho... Y Phoebe... Phoebe había sido la amiga desinformada, de nuevo. Afortunadamente, Arnold, como todos los demás, no se había dado cuenta.

Después de la conmoción que le había causado el saberlo, Arnold le hizo saber que se había jodido todo. Fue con Brian en el primer lugar, pero en vista de que la ayuda de Brian no fue suficiente, se acercó a ella. Phoebe fue clara. Ella no iba a coaccionar a Helga en nada. Ella sólo iba a hacerle saber del interés de Arnold y así lo hizo.

Helga sólo la escuchó, pero dijo que no estaba interesada en lo absoluto. Phoebe podía ver que ella parecía realmente herida e incluso hizo una mueca de amargura cuando la pequeña chica le pidió que por lo menos pensara en ello. Era Arnold, después de todo, él era todo lo que siempre quiso, y podría perderlo para siempre.

Luego, ayer Phoebe trajo a colación el tema de la ruptura debido a que Lila ya lo había difundido ampliamente y allí fue cuando Helga redobló la nota sin ninguna emoción, como si estuviera leyendo aquel viejo poema que Phoebe escribió para nombrar las virtudes de sus amigos después de su actuación en la Choza de Cacao de regreso en cuarto grado.

"Shhhh!" Rhonda ordenó, de manera autoritaria. "Ya es el que sigue."

Phoebe fue traída de vuelta de su ensueño y fijó su atención en la ruidosa televisión. Allí estaba, el nuevo promo de Pataki Electronics presentada por Lila. Phoebe se volvió a ver a sus amigas. Todos ellas estaban mirando atentamente a la chica que mostraba el vasto conocimiento de los técnicos de la tienda mientras enumeraba las razones por las ella elegía la tienda. Helga se había quedado atrás, con su teléfono en la mano y cubriendo el micrófono. Ella tenía una sonrisa agradable en su rostro. Era un buen cambio de la expresión sombría de la noche anterior.

_"Es por eso que siempre he elegido Pataki Electronics..."_ Lila pronunció con su dulce y cantarina voz, mirando directamente a los ojos del espectador, pero entonces su voz se hizo más profunda y sus ojos brillaron "_Es el lugar donde encuentras todo lo que necesitas_" se rió entonces.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Helga soltó con aprecio "Esa chica está tan llena de carisma. ¡Podría vender cualquier cosa!" luego se volvió a su teléfono mientras el resto de las chicas hablaban entre sí. "¿Qué piensas, Bob...?" caminó fuera de la cocina, dejando atrás su termo.

El volumen de la TV aumentó cuando los anfitriones empezaron a recitar los titulares del día. Como de costumbre, empezaron con noticias políticas y Phoebe dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se abrió camino hasta la esquina para bajar el volumen mientras la chica hablaba de las próximas Encuestas de Intención de Voto.

Oyó a Helga de nuevo en el grupo ya despidiéndose y ella estaba a punto de apagar el televisor cuando la imagen que apareció en la pantalla plana la congeló; su garganta se puso rígida.

Phoebe se volvió rápidamente para ver que Helga levantaba los ojos al notar el silencio en la habitación y vio que también se tensó. Todas las chicas estaban mirando la televisión asombradas.

_"... Fue visto ayer por la noche saliendo de un elegante restaurante en Washington, D.C. en compañía de la señorita Emma Winters. La señorita Winters llevaba un sorprendente anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda. Fuentes del restaurante informaron que la chica podría haber recibido la piedra allí mismo de parte del señor Brighton-Lewis. James Brighton-Lewis es ampliamente conocido como el principal asesor del Partido Republicano y como el hijo mayor de... "_

"Hey!" Helga amonestó a Phoebe cuando ella apagó el televisor. Era suficiente. Las imágenes de hecho mostraban a alguien que sólo podía suponerse era James caminando casi a ciegas hacia su coche. Una chica de pelo oscuro lo seguía tomada de su mano. Ellos estaban siendo protegidos por una figura robusta que obviamente era George; otros hombres también estaban protegiendo al pequeño grupo.

"Oops!" Phoebe sonrió disculpándose. "Quería subir el volumen... lo siento." Buscó el botón correcto.

"Déjalo así ya" dijo Rhonda, impaciente. "Vaya, vaya, Helga. Tenías razón..." las otras chicas estaban mirando a la rubia con la boca abierta. Phoebe observó con atención la escena que tenía delante.

"¡Te lo dije!" exclamó la aludida, chasqueando la lengua, luego gruñó. "Pero yo quería ver a la chica..."

"Bueno... no había mucho que ver... Yo ni siquiera vi si en realidad era James." Nadine pronunció.

"Es difícil verlo a través de George" se rió Helen. "Ese hombre es una pared."

"Y ese era definitivamente George"

"¿La conoces?" Patty, que iba a estar ya seguramente retrasada para su trabajo, preguntó.

"Sé que es una de la '_gente bonita_' de Ciudad Capital, pero eso es todo." La rubia respondió, tomando su taza.

"Bueno..." Sheena habló "Siempre puedes decir que fuiste la primera opción."

"Es cierto..." Helga dijo, pensativa. "Yo fui la primera opción, justo por encima de esa tonta ricacho…" su teléfono se encendió. "Oh, diablos! Realmente me tengo que ir ahora. ¡Ya nos veremos chicas!" Ella dijo, buscando su mochila.

"No nos dejarás planadas el domingo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" -gritó desde el pasillo. "Quiero bailar hasta que mis suelas pidan misericordia." Luego dio dos pasos atrás "Patty, ¿necesitas que te lleve?"

"No, gracias. Traje mi coche" la aludida respondió en voz alta "No me perderé el chisme caliente de por aquí" añadió en voz baja y sólo para que las chicas de la cocina la escucharan.

"Está bien... Adiós, adiós entonces." El clamor de la cocina ahogó el sonido de la principal puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Rhonda casi gritó cuando ya ella estaba fuera "¡Eso fue rápido!"

"¡No puedo creer que la olvidó tan rápidamente!" Nadine exclamó "Apenas rompieron el mes pasado..."

"¡Y juzgábamos al pobre Peapod!"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

"Ese no era el anillo de Helga"

Eso era exactamente lo que se estaba preguntando Phoebe. Bueno, no sólo eso exactamente. La excusa de que James quería casarse pronto era sólo eso, _¡una excusa!_

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Estaba James comprometido desde antes? ¿Él hizo todo esto aunque en realidad estaba en una relación? ¿Y estaba ahora retomando su antigua vida, con su antigua novia? ¿Era la joven que la jefa de Helga mencionó? ¿Esa chica acomodada de la alta sociedad de Washington?

"¿Te diste cuenta de que Helga ya lo esperaba? Quiero decir, ni siquiera parpadeó..." Helen soltó, asombrada. "Yo estaría berreando sin parar si se tratara de mí."

"Pero no eres Helga, todos sabemos eso, ¿verdad?" Patty dijo: "No sé por qué, pero sentí como si ella se quitara una carga de sus hombros... ¿No lo sintieron también?"

"Yo vi a la misma vieja y cínica Helga de siempre…"

Phoebe dejó su taza en el fregadero y pronunció.

"Lo siento chicas, pero tengo que irme. Me había olvidado que mi padre quería verme temprano." Y sin más ceremonia, salió de la casa.

Fuera lo que fuese, Helga tenía que saberlo. Phoebe casi corría por la calle hasta la esquina este, donde el coche de Helga estaba aparcado. Helga tenía que decirle si su excusa era real o si sólo...

La pequeña joven vio las luces traseras del coche de Helga ponerse rojas, blancas y rojas de nuevo y los neumáticos delanteros torciendose hacia afuera; estaba a punto de arrancar. Ella se apresuró para llegar a tiempoa, pero luego las luces cambiaron de nuevo y el coche no se movió más. Phoebe llegó a la puerta del acompañante y jaló el picaporte pero no se abrió.

"Helga..." se agachó para ver a través del cristal "Abre la puerta!" le señaló a la rubia, pero había algo extraño sucediendo allí, lo supo de inmediato. Esperó un par de segundos y jaló el pestillo de nuevo, pero no se movió. Lo hizo una y otra vez hasta enojarse. Se apoyó en la ventana de nuevo, pero la cara de Helga estaba oculta por su pelo. Estaba a punto de rodear el coche cuando oyó las cerraduras liberándose.

"¡Por fin...!" resopló saltando al asiento. "¿Qué diablos te pasa...?" se quedó paralizada al ver a su amiga, su pecho se sintió pesado. "Oh, Dios mío, Helga? ¿Qué pasó?" se apresuró a tomar un montón de Kleenex de la caja en el tablero. Allí vio el celular de Helga manchado de sangre. También tenía sangre en su pelo. "Dame eso" no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido allí, pero al menos tenía una idea; un accidente menor y una pequeña herida; eso parecía. La pesadez en el pecho disminuyó.

Ella tomó la mano sangrante de la rubia entre las suyas. Tenía que limpiar toda la sangre para encontrar la herida. "¿Tienes toallitas?"

"En la guant… la guantera" dijo Helga vacilante. Su voz era débil, apenas audible. Phoebe temía que no fuera una pequeña herida después de todo. Nunca había visto a Helga tan angustiada por apenas algo mayor que un moretón, pero no quería decir algo hasta estar segura de que no era realmente nada.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó mientras cerraba el compartimiento, sacaba un par de toallitas y entregaba una a su amiga. Podía empezar limpiando su mano izquierda ella sola. Había sangre todavía emanando del dedo índice y Phoebe limpió con mucho cuidado, mientras valoraba el daño. El peor escenario era un hueso roto.

"..e . as imé eo o la erta" Phoebe frunció el ceño. La voz de Helga era apenas un soplo ahora.

"Helga! No entendí." La regañó en lo que terminaba de limpiar; cortaba un pañuelo de papel por la mitad y lo doblaba para cubrir el corte, y luego lo apretaba. No había huesos rotos.

"Mi dedo... se quedó atascado... con la puerta..." la rubia dijo con voz llorosa. Phoebe resopló, volviéndose a verla, divertida. Helga nunca lloraba. ¿Estaba acobardándose sólo por una pequeña lesión? Pero ella no esperaba lo que vio. Ella no la había visto hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no se había vuelto a verla hasta ahora? "Helga? Todavía te está doliendo? ¿Te duele mucho?"

Su pecho se sintió pesado de nuevo. Ella aflojó la presión sobre la herida, tocando de nuevo. No había huesos rotos, estaba segura. Pero la cara de Helga aún mostraba agonía, incluso más que antes. Ella no la había notado angustiada cuando subió al coche, pero ahora sus ojos estaban rojos e inflados, aguantando un millón de lágrimas mientras se clavaban en los suyos. Tenía la nariz roja y los labios estaban húmedos y fruncidos. Phoebe se quedó sin aliento, sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su amiga.

"Helga..." apenas podía hablar; el gran nudo en la garganta le dolía. Ella abrió la boca de nuevo. "Helga... no hay nada roto..." Helga gruñó algo ininteligible mientras las primeras lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sin soltar la presión sobre la herida, tomó más toallas de papel y se volvió para secar la cara de su amiga. Estaba a punto de tocarla, pero Helga se encogió, mortificada. Phoebe tragó saliva.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto llorar a Helga antes; nunca; ni siquiera una vez. Ni en sus peores momentos. Aun con toda la tristeza que se sentía, era un hermoso espectáculo digno de ver. Parecía surrealista. La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules. Era un torrente de lágrimas transparentes, imparables que emanaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Phoebe se maravilló ante la imagen. La cara de Helga se arrugó como si fuera una niñita y luego sollozó.

"Él..." ella hipó. A Phoebe dolía la garganta. Echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga y lloró con ella. Mientras la abrazaba le dio golpecitos en la espalda y le acarició el pelo. Finalmente Phoebe encontró su voz para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero la rubia sólo lloró más. Por último, juntó todo su valor para echarse hacia atrás y mirar a su amiga a la cara.

"Helga, sólo dímelo. ¿Qué es?" el rostro de la rubia era un desastre; una revoltura de pelo, lágrimas y mucosidad. Ella le dio un montón de toallas de papel.

"Oh, Phoebe..." por fin habló "Mírate. Estás hecha un desastre..." extendió débilmente la mano para limpiarla.

"Yo puedo encargarme de mí misma" habló contundente, tomando un montón de papeles para limpiarse "...pero necesito saber qué te pasa..."

"Tú también lo viste..." otro débil sollozo escapó de su garganta. "Está comprometido. Se comprometió de nuevo y yo todavía tengo su anillo." Sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas. Phoebe dejó de secarse las mejillas y fijó su vista en ella. Se le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos "Va a casarse; él va a casarse y va a tener un montón de niños hermosos y yo..." jadeó.

La pequeña joven abrió los ojos al máximo mientras observaba a su amiga que lucía desconsolada y lloraba en silencio. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tomó aire dolorosamente.

"¿Lo amas?" La cabeza de Helga se había inclinado y caía hacia su pecho. "Helga... ¿te enamoraste de James?"

Más que un sí lo que Phoebe oyó fue un lamento. _'¡Oh, Dios_! Phoebe sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga. _'¡Oh, Dios mío!_' cerró los ojos mientras la sostenía con firmeza y no lo soltaba porque ella también necesitaba algo de que sostenerse.

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No poseo la marca Kleenex.**

**Soy dueña de este plot y los PO.**

**Gracias por leer y como de costumbre dobles gracias a los que dejan reviews: Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen, Arabrab83, un Invitado, Orkidea16, MarHelga, GRIMMM, Así como a diana carolina, sweet-sol, Gelygirl. También quiero dar las gracias a los que marcan como favoritas o que la siguen.**

**¡No lancen tomates podridos, por favor!**


	42. Chapter 42

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 42  
SUPOSICIONES EQUIVOCADAS**

* * *

Phoebe se estacionó en frente de la casa Pataki. Bajó y rodeó el coche para ayudar a su acongojada amiga a entrar en su casa y luego arriba a su habitación. Había llamado a Bob y le pidió que cancelara las citas de Helga. Le dijo que ella había sufrido un pequeño incidente; nada de gravedad, pero necesitaba ser atendido y que ella iba a acompañarla.

Dejó a su amiga en la cama y bajó a preparar un poco de té mientras hacía un recuento. ¡Todo era un lío! pero había un par de cosas que estaban tomando su lugar correcto, al menos.

Ahora sabía por qué Helga estaba rechazando Arnold una y otra vez y por qué había estado evitando a todos. Esa era también la razón por la que estaba tan distante últimamente. De esta manera no tenía que poner un fuerte frente para enfrentarlos. Había estado sufriendo por su corazón roto a solas, como siempre lo hacía.

Phoebe se sentía culpable porque sus propios vacuos problemas le impidieron estar al lado de su amiga. Ella debía saber que Helga estaba tratando con algo más complicado que un simple berrinche.

Pero, ¿cómo saber cuándo Helga no soltaba nada? Incluso ahora, no había hablado nada más después de esas pocas palabras. En el camino hasta aquí ella sólo respondió sólo con gruñidos por lo que Phoebe decidió darle tiempo. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que lo que veía era sólo la punta del iceberg. Las palabras _'Oh, Phoebe, si sólo supieras..._' la llenaban de miedo por lo que estaba a punto de ser revelado.

Por otro lado, Phoebe se preguntó qué estaba pasando con James. ¿Sabía que Helga se había enamorado de él? Y aun así ¿todavía fue a proponerle matrimonio a su novia? Phoebe negó con la cabeza. No confiaba más en sus suposiciones. Ella necesitaba que su amiga empezara a hablar ya.

Arregló la bandeja y subió. Encontró a Helga sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Se había cambiado la ropa de oficina por unos pijamas y una camiseta sencilla y estaba mirando hacia la nada. Ya no estaba llorando, pero su rostro y sus ojos aún estaban hinchados y rojos.

"Ten" Phoebe le dio una taza de té. El termo con café se había quedado en el coche, pero a nadie le importaba. No era tiempo para café. Un relajante té era una mejor opción.

"¿Lista para hablar?"

Ella le preguntó a la rubia cuando ésta hubo tomado un sorbo de su té.

"No sé por dónde empezar" habló sin entusiasmo.

"El principio es siempre el mejor lugar." Phoebe dijo, sentándose a su lado.

"Bien..." Helga suspiró "el principio siendo la noche que pasé con Arnold, supongo ..." ella tomó un sorbo de su té de nuevo y cerró los ojos "... pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora, sabes? ... yo... no puedo imaginarme hablando..."

"Está bien. Podemos hablar de otra cosa..." Phoebe la interrumpió, tomando su propio té. Pero entonces siguió inmediatamente. "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de James?"

La cabeza de Helga volvió a caer.

"Esa misma noche..." Hizo una pausa "... en algún punto entre esa noche y la mañana siguiente." Phoebe parpadeó.

"¿Es por eso que estabas tan callada cuando te recogí?"

"Supongo..." tomó otro sorbo de té y se inclinó para colocar la taza en la mesita de noche. "De hecho, creo que lo supe desde el primer momento..." se interrumpió, tomando la cabeza en sus manos "... Bueno... Yo no sabía exactamente que era... sentí..." exhaló.

Tal vez su amiga necesitaba más tiempo para sentirse cómoda, pero se sorprendió cuando ella continuó.

"Todo está medio revuelto , porque en ese entonces ..." se detuvo "... sentí ..." exhaló "... como que no se sentía correcto... quiero decir, yo siempre pensé que al estar con Arnold sería especial ... que sería obvio que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero... yo no sé qué pasó... No recuerdo exactamente lo que estaba en mi cabeza en ese entonces... Yo estaba tan confundida..." gimió "pero no quiero esconderme detrás de la excusa de que yo estaba confundida..."

_'Bueno, una cosa a la vez'_, pensó Phoebe.

"¿No fue especial?"

Helga levantó la cabeza para verla, con la mirada arrepentida.

"No fue lo que esperaba... fue... sólo..."

Phoebe asintió, conocedora.

"¿Simple?" Helga la miró con recelo "Sé lo que estás hablando." Phoebe se contentó de ver una tangente clara, por lo que se salió por ahí. Ella conocía muy bien a su amiga; sabía que tenía que limar las asperezas del asunto antes de llegar a esa plática íntima que era su objetivo. "Eso fue lo que quise decir el otro día cuando te pregunté quien fue tu primera vez, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Quieres decir que es... no es inusual?"

_¿Era rubor lo que estaba coloreando sus mejillas?_

Phoebe observó a su amiga con interés. Debió saberlo; Helga siempre estaba pretendiendo. Sólo era cuestión de lógica darse cuenta de toda su desfachatez respecto al sexo era sólo un intento por lucir mundana y experimentada.

"Mmmhmm... podemos decirlo así." Ella hizo una pausa, ella tenía que pensar bien cómo continuar. Cualquier otro día esta sería una charla espinosa, pero ahora sólo era para calentar el ambiente. _¡Qué ironía!_ "Helga... si fue un poco decepcionante tal vez no deberías culpar a Arnold por completo.

"Yo no lo culpo a él; no lo culpo en lo absoluto Es sólo que... no sé... Puede que esperaba que fuera... natural..." Helga frunció el ceño.

Phoebe soltó un resoplido suave.

"¿Como en las películas, que el sexo siempre es genial?"

"Bueno... no... no lo sé. He oído que es todo una fantasía, pero..."

Phoebe decidió ayudarla entonces.

"No es una fantasía, pero es no fácil para nosotras, las mujeres, ya sabes, la primera vez." Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba gesticulando mucho con las manos "Los hombres siempre sienten de inmediato. Nosotras no. Necesitamos paciencia y algo de experiencia... antes de ser capaces de _sentir._"

"Sí, me han dicho eso antes."

"¿La Dra. Bliss? ¿Tu padre?" Helga no le contestó.

"¿Tú no sentiste?" -preguntó la rubia "Quiero decir, ¿en tu primera vez?"

Phoebe tomó aire… y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo no sentí la primera vez... ni la segunda" Phoebe se rió al ver la cara de Helga. Luego tomó otra respiración larga y profunda. Ella había empezado esta conversación después de todo. "De hecho, no sentí por un tiempo. Tal vez por más de un año..."

"¿Quieres decir que...?" La sangre Pataki hirvió en un segundo "Y ese melenudo se atrevía a presumir! ¿Qué hizo al respecto para solucionarlo?"

Phoebe se rió de nuevo, alegrándose de que ella estuviera superando, aunque momentáneamente, su corazón roto.

"Bueno, la primera vez fue sólo él..."

"¡Ese hijo de puta!"

"... Luego... se las arregló... para hacerme sentir..."

"Usando los dedos ...?"

Phoebe rodó los ojos. He ahí; Helga y su rápida bocota.

"La mayoría de los hombres son así, al menos cuando son tan jóvenes Es por eso que todos los chistes sobre ellos aguantando sólo diez segundos existen, ¿no crees? Es nuestra venganza." exhaló ruidosamente "Bueno, con el tiempo aprenden; de la misma manera que nosotras lo hacemos."

Helga se quedó callada. Phoebe la dejó en paz por un rato y luego continuó.

"¿Supongo que tu primer experiencia no fue tan mala?"

La chica alta se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

"Tal vez no... pero aun así... un poco..." sacudió la cabeza, todavía dudando si hablar.

"¿Esperabas algo más?"

"No sé si _'más'_ es la palabra correcta..." exhaló tristemente "Creo que en el fondo sabía que Arnold no era a quien quería... incluso cuando había soñado con él por tantos años..." tomó entonces una larga inspiración y continuó con dificultad "... debí saber justo allí que algo andaba mal." Ella resopló, cayendo de nuevo en la cama.

"Eso está bien, Hel... no hables si no quieres" Phoebe salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, tratando de aliviar su malestar. "¿Cómo darse cuenta de que se está equivocada cuando..." vaciló "... cuando se está viviendo lo que supuestamente se quiere más que nada en el mundo?"

"¡Y que lo digas!" La rubia bufó "Pero eso es sólo una pobre excusa para justificar mi mala acción, Phoebe. Puedo hablar contigo y decir un montón de cosas que sé ahora. Después de que tuve todo un mes para reflexionar, pero en aquel entonces... ¿qué había en mi cabeza?" se preguntó "James sólo había estado divirtiendo a mis costillas; todo lo que habíamos vivido, todo lo que me preocupaba era falso; él ya no era una opción más... Entonces, aparte de toda esa turbulencia yo estaba borracha, tal vez incluso drogada; estaba muy enojada con James... Y, de repente, Arnold está allí, confesando su amor. Todo parecía estar tomando su lugar. James era un sueño, una pesadilla de hecho y mi realidad era Arnold Él era quien había estado allí todo el tiempo, después de todo. Él era mi adoración y finalmente confesaba su amor... él era todo lo que quise por dieciocho años... ¡Me idioticé y caí redondita por el tipo!"

"No te juzgues tan duramente."

"No lo estoy haciendo, Phoebe... ¡pero engañé a James!"

Phoebe se volvió exaltada, con su dedo apuntando a la rubia.

"¡No te atrevas a decir que lo engañaste!" se acercó a ella "¡No lo engañaste, Helga! Estás siendo cruel contigo misma, así que por favor deja ya de hacerlo!" sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana de nuevo.

_"¡Dios ...!"_ Helga gruñó. La inflexión de su voz exasperó a la chica de pelo oscuro.

"¡James te estaba ayudando!" ella casi le gritó "¡Es un hombre hecho y derecho! Él debió saber que había cierto riesgo de que te enamoraras de él!"

"Phoebe... date la vuelta" Phoebe suspiró exasperadamente, pero obedeció aunque a regañadientes; ella sabía que Helga se guardaba algún argumento para maltratarse a sí misma de nuevo; para culparse por todo. Cuando la miró, Helga la miraba muy atentamente. "Aun no sabes ni la mitad de esto, Phoebe" Pronunció con voz perfectamente modulada. El pecho de Phoebe se sintió pesado de nuevo, expectante. "James nunca pretendió ayudarme con Arnold."

Phoebe parpadeó. Una vena latió en su párpado.

"¿Qué...?" dijo despacio, apenas moviendo la cabeza. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Helga continuó con la misma voz controlada.

"Él realmente pretendía casarse conmigo." Su frente se arrugó y su compostura vaciló por un segundo, pero ella continuó valientemente. "Él quería casarse conmigo, Phoebe y..." tragó "¡y yo lo engañé con Arnold!"

Phoebe cerró los ojos y se recargó en la mesa. Esas palabras hicieron que toda la sangre se le fuera a los pies.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

"¿Cómo lo supe?" Helga soltó un ruidito que sonó a algo intermedio entre un bufido y un gemido. "¿Cuando me dijo que era una puta?"

"¿Te llamó puta?"

"Me llamó peor, Phoebe..." inhaló por la boca "!Dios! Nunca lo había visto tan enojado; tan furioso. Nunca pensé que algún día lo vería..."

"Helga, ¿por qué no..." se detuvo, juntó sus manos y le hizo una seña a su amiga para que esperara "... empiezas a contar desde el principio?" Dijo en un murmullo. Sus ojos le ardían de nuevo.

"Desde el principio..." Helga se levantó y caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó allí con la cabeza entre las manos. Phoebe vio que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de nuevo, pero no estaba llorando. Vaciló antes de comenzar.

"Todo sucedió el domingo... dos días después... de La Gala" se detuvo "Mamá y papá querían salir y me cedí aunque no estaba de humor. Arnold me había estado llamando todo el día, persiguiéndome y finalmente nos atrapó apenas al salir de la casa Afortunadamente nos dejó en paz muy pronto, Bob todavía puede verse como un monstruo cuando quiere". Estaba hablando cuando oyeron la puerta del garaje abrirse. Eso significaba que alguien más estaba en casa. Helga continuó con voz más baja "Ni siquiera llegamos al restaurante cuando me sentí indispuesta y me trajeron de vuelta a regañadientes... entonces les pedí que fueran ellos de todos modos. No tenían porque que perderse esa hermosa noche sólo por mí..." cerró los ojos "... de alguna manera finalmente conseguí que se fueran...

"Creo que tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba por suceder. Yo estaba en la cocina preparando café cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era James..." parpadeó varias veces "Pude ver que estaba preocupado. Yo había dejado de responder a sus mensajes y sus llamadas como solía hacerlo. Todavía no sabía en ese momento cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera… ¿sabes? ... Yo de verdad creía que él había actuado a mis espaldas; pero a la vez también sentía como si le hubiera fallado... Yo ya sabía que lo amaba y no me había animado aun a..." Helga se detuvo, mirando a la nada "lo dejé entrar y le dije que teníamos que hablar." Ella tomó aire "Le dije ahí mismo que me acosté con Arnold y...-¡_Oh, Pheebs_!" cerró los ojos otra vez "... si lo hubieras visto. Se volvió loco. Nunca pensé que alguna vez lo vería alterarse tanto…. Me gritó; me llamó puta; me dijo la peores cosas que alguien me ha dicho alguna vez... "

"¿Qué más te dijo?" Phoebe preguntó con la mano en la garganta.

Helga negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba con voz débil.

"Nunca podría repetir la mayoría de las cosas que dijo..." una larga inspiración escondió un sollozo.

"¿Le dijiste que todo fue un error, un malentendido?" Le preguntó Phoebe, ansiosa.

"No hubo tiempo para eso"

"¡Se necesitaban sólo unos segundos! ¡Debiste decirle que no fue tu culpa! ¡Que te hicieron creer que él no estaba siendo..."

"¡_Phoebe!_" Helga gritó "Él no escuchaba. Estaba fuera de sí."

"¡Pero debiste decírselo aun entonces!" Ella insistió.

"¿Qué debí decirle? ¿Que yo creía que sólo estaba ayudándome a atrapar a Arnold? ¿Sabes lo ridículo que habría sonado justo ahí; una vez que has visto lo furioso que podía estar?"

"No debiste tolerar su rabia."

"Me la merecía, Phoebe."

"¡Helga!" observó a su amiga la miraba con paciencia "No puedo entender por qué estás tan tranquila."

"Phoebe... ha pasado más de un mes. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, como ya te dije. He pensado mucho en todo."

"¿En todo?"

"En lo estúpida que fui. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta que ya no quería Arnold más? Brian tiene razón. Dejamos que nociones antiguas permanezcan en nuestras cabezas y guíen nuestros actos aun cuando no son importantes ya... cuando no son reales ya." Ella se corrigió "No entiendo cómo es que acepté tu teoría tan rápidamente, cómo fue que pasé por alto lo que sentía por James. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo para poder haber entendido por qué estaba tan enojada y confundida. Porqué odiaba tanto a James por ser tan falso; por ilusionarme. Yo simplemente no podía creer que todo era una broma para él. ¡Todo! Sus palabras, sus atenciones, sus besos..." Cerró los ojos, luciendo devastada "Debí saber que él nunca mintió; yo lo conocía. Siempre fue honesto...".

Phoebe sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Comprendiendo la magnitud de los daños causados por sus propias acciones y conjeturas.

"Oh, Helga! Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Nunca debí decir algo que era sólo suposiciones..."

"No te culpes, Phoebe. No fue tu culpa"

"Pero si yo no hubiera dicho nada en ese entonces nunca te hubieras ido con Arnold."

"Pero no es tan simple como eso, Phoebe. No sabemos lo que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿no?" se detuvo "De hecho, yo te creí porque tu teoría respondía muchas preguntas que estaban siempre en mi cabeza."

"¿Qué tipo de preguntas? ¿Preguntas acerca de ti y James...?"

"Sí, preguntas... sucesos..." Helga inhaló profundamente y luego soltó el aire lentamente por la boca "La principal siendo porqué James me eligió precisamente a mí de entre todas las personas."

"Helga, eres una gran chica."

Su amiga sacudió la cabeza para hacerle ver que no se detendría por su interrupción y continuó.

"Y otras cosas... lo que dijiste respondía también porqué James parecía siempre tan tranquilo sobre nuestra relación. Tú sabes lo que dicen, los hombres siempre tienen miedo de perder su libertad, pero James se veía tan relajado. Le pregunté una vez y él dijo que a él no le parecía un problema; como si nada. Y luego a veces hablábamos de cosas; como dónde viviríamos y solía decir que viviríamos donde yo quisiera y que yo elegiría la casa que me gustara y que yo también decidiría si íbamos a tener un gato o un perro, ya sabes, cosas así ... O cuando hablamos de los niños ... " Helga cerró los ojos, luciendo verdaderamente destrozada "Lo que quiero decir es que cuando dijiste que él sólo me estaba ayudando entendí que era por eso; nunca había tomado la perspectiva de nuestro matrimonio en serio..." los ojos azules se volvieron hacia ella "¿Me entiendes?"

Phoebe asintió.

"Pero era una suposición equivocada... mi suposición equivocada." Phoebe se sintió culpable. Se preguntó si los celos que estaba experimentando en ese entonces guiaron su razonamiento. Pero qué sentido tenía llorar ahora. "Así que él realmente quería casarme contigo..."

"Sí". Helga asintió con la cabeza y arrugó sus labios de nuevo "Yo era la elegida." Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y su voz sonó débil.

Phoebe exhaló por la boca. _'La Elegida'_, después de todo, ella era de hecho la elegida; por encima de la Perfecta Señorita Winters.

"¿Por qué te eligió? ¿Te lo dijo?"

"Bueno... mientras despotricaba dijo que era porque yo reunía 'las condiciones correctas'"

"¿Las condiciones correctas?"

"Estaba enojado, yo no le pregunté qué era exactamente lo que eso quería decir, pero creo que era conveniente: joven, manipulable, respetuosa de su carrera, compartía su ideología..."

"No puedo imaginarlo estando enojado, quiero decir, que siempre se veía tan agradable."

"No estaba enojado, Phoebe... estaba enloquecido."

"Pero su reacción fue intensa..." Phoebe se preguntó en voz alta "Tal vez te amaba..."

Helga negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no lo creo. Creo que se volvió loco porque le estropeé todo su trabajo... Es decir, el esfuerzo que le costó encontrarme, proponerme matrimonio... llevarme con su familia y amigos..."

"Pero tal vez como quiera le gustabas..."

"Supongo que yo le gustaba, hasta cierto punto, ya que él quería que yo fuera la madre de sus hijos"

"¿Le dijiste que lo amabas?"

Helga tragó saliva, luego se humedeció los labios y asintió lentamente.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Chinga tu madre." Phoebe tragó en seco "No tú, Phoebe. Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando le dije que lo amaba. _'¡Chinga tu madre!'"_ Inhaló de nuevo "Y luego se fue dando un portazo."

"Oh, Helga..." Phoebe la abrazó "Lo siento tan..."

"¿Helga...?" La voz de Miriam se oyó en el pasillo. Phoebe se retractó de ver a su amiga.

"Aquí". Helga gritó, aplastándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas y dándose golpecitos suaves en la cara. Un segundo más tarde, Miriam abrió la puerta, sus ojos buscando a Helga.

"¡Oh, mi querida niña!" Miriam corrió derecho de su hija, tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza. "Corrí todo el camino hasta aquí cuando me enteré. Rogué a Dios que no hubieras visto las noticias." Se retiró y la besó varias veces. "Bob me dijo que estabas aquí."

Helga miró a su madre con asombro. Phoebe se quedó muy quieta.

"Mamá... ¿Lo sabías?" Helga frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Phoebe se le llenaron de lágrimas.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía... Soy tu madre, ¡Te conozco!" Ella pronunció como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y la abrazó de nuevo. "Te he visto lloriqueando por los rincones cuando piensas que nadie te ve. Te dejé en paz porque pensaba que si te decía algo sería más difícil para ti... Tu padre también se dio cuenta..." luego se separó de ella hasta donde sus brazos se lo permitían y miró a su hija con atención y su voz cambió "... pero pensábamos que James te había engañado a ti, no que fuera al revés"

Helga se encorvó.

"Todo fue un malentendido, Miriam" Phoebe intercedió.

"Sí, las escuché. Lo siento." Ella le dirigió a Phoebe una mirada de disculpa "No sabía que estabas aquí, Phoebe. Subí para saber cómo estaba Helga lidiando con esto. No quería molestarla... pero me sorprendió mucho lo que escuché, así que decidí quedarme atrás". Se volvió hacia Helga de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?" Helga dejó su abrazo y se fue a la cama y colapsó allí. "¿No podías creer qué tan mal metí la pata?"

"No, Helga. No es eso." suspiró "La vida es así... pero para ser honesta, no sé si te debería mostrar mi admiración... o mi lástima" Helga se volvió a ver a su madre "No puedes ir por allí engañando a un hombre como James. Eso fue algo muy estúpido..."

"Creo que ya entendí eso." Helga gruñó.

"Tu padre no lo va a creer. Él encontrará grandioso que hayas sido tú, pero..."

"¡Mamá!" Helga gruñó "¡No se le digas a papá, por favor!"

Miriam se encogió de hombros, de mala gana.

"Está bien... No voy a decirle..." vaciló "pero tu padre piensa James te ha hecho daño..."

"Dile que no fue así. Solo... dile que nos hicimos para atrás..."

"¿Y ahora él está comprometido con otra? ¿Tan pronto?" Miriam suspiró "No le diré nada, está bien. Pero estás tan triste que va a ser difícil que no se entere, cariño."

"Estaré bien" Helga soltó con un suspiro.

"¿Estás segura?"

Helga asintió.

"Sé que lo que hice fue estúpido... Estaré bien. Sólo necesito tiempo"

"Ha sido ya más de un mes Helga." Su madre señaló.

"Yo ya estaba bien... fue... el saber que él está..." respiró lentamente de nuevo, ocultando sus sollozos "...comprometido de nuevo... fue un shock"

"Ojalá nunca te hubiera dicho nada", dijo Phoebe en voz baja.

"No te culpes, Phoebe..." la voz de Helga sonaba agotada "... porque yo no te culpo en absoluto No fuiste tú la que durmió con Arnold. No fuiste tú quién engañó perfecto, gentil, encantador novio. No fuiste tú quien no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía. Fui yo. Fui yo la idiota que hizo todo mal".

"Oh, Helga! No seas tan dura contigo misma."

"No es acerca de ser duro. Es acerca de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos."

"Phoebe tiene razón, cariño. No seas tan dura." Miriam intercedió. "Vamos a la cocina. Vamos a terminar esta charla allí y ustedes dos van a escuchar un par de cosas acerca de la vida y el amor bebiendo unos deliciosos smoothies." Dijo con un chillido optimista, como tratando de mejorar los ánimos y salió de la habitación.

"¡Miriam!" Phoebe la siguió, mirando amonestadoramente su espalda mientras desaparecía rumbo a la escalera; se volvió inquisitiva hacia Helga, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, Phoebe. Ella puede manejar una copa o dos." Dijo tranquilizadoramente, alcanzándola. Helga explicó que Miriam no era seguidora de las doctrinas de AA. Ella había encontrado su propia manera de salir de su adicción.

"¿Entonces ella todavía bebe?" Helga asintió con la cabeza, ella todavía estaba abatida, pero parecía contenta de hablar de otra cosa.

"Tiene todo bajo control. Ella ha estado muy bien durante años."

"¡Pero ni siquiera es mediodía!" señaló, pero su amiga no la escuchó.

Afortunadamente, cuando entraron en la cocina se dio cuenta de Miriam estaba bromeando. Ella había preparado en realidad malteadas de chocolate y estaba colocando barquillos en ellos.

Helga sonrió y se sentó mientras tomaba una galleta más del paquete antes de que Miriam lo cerrara.

"Si quieres puedo hacer un batido de fresa para ti, Phoebe"

"No, está bien. Me encanta el chocolate." Ella tomó su asiento. Se dio cuenta de que había tomado sólo dos tazas de té en toda la mañana.

Las malteadas de Miriam eran deliciosas y vigorizantes. Phoebe sonrió recordando que la gente solía decir que el chocolate era bueno para mejorar el ánimo. Se preguntó si Miriam lo sabía y estaba tratando de ayudar a Helga con su corazón roto o si se trataba de una mera coincidencia. Se volvió a la mujer y encontró su preocupada mirada fija en Helga, que removía su batido con el popote, pero no lo bebía.

Miriam encontró su mirada y suspiró, luego chilló de nuevo.

"Phoebe... entonces ¿qué ha sido de ti últimamente?"

Phoebe suspiró antes de hacerle saber acerca de sus andanzas y sus planes para la escuela y los últimos acontecimientos en su casa. Miriam la elogió de forma habitual y todavía estaban hablando de ello cuando Helga interrumpió.

"Phoebe... nunca me dijiste cómo te fue con Gerald"

Phoebe rodó los ojos. Su amiga seguía jugando con su batido. Miriam le amonestó.

"¡Bébelo, Helga!"

Helga suspiró exasperada y rodó sus ojos, pero comenzó a beber, aunque a regañadientes. Fijó la mirada en Phoebe luego como esperando una respuesta.

"¿Es en serio?"

Helga asintió.

"¿Estás saliendo con Gerald de nuevo, Phoebe?" Miriam frunció el ceño.

"No…. Nosotros…" vaciló. No podía decirle _'Sólo fue entretenimiento de una noche'_ a Miriam, ¿verdad? "Como que lo intentamos de nuevo..." finalmente mintió "... pero no funcionó"

Miriam hizo una mueca.

"No sé si debería decir _'Siento que no funcionara'_..." Comenzó "... porque no lo siento. Gerald y tú estuvieron juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Ustedes niñas tienen que seguir adelante. Son demasiado jóvenes para atarse a sí mismas a un solo prospecto…"

"¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?"

Phoebe se sorprendió al darse cuenta de Helga estaba escuchando a su madre con interés.

"Quiero decir que el amor no es lo que dicen. No es eterno; no es fácil. Ustedes chicas, necesitan salir y conocer a otras personas antes de que saber lo que quieren. Antes de sentar cabeza. Cuando te enamoras tan joven como ustedes lo hicieron, nunca dejan que el sentimiento crezca, nunca se permiten a ustedes mismas desarrollar su mayor potencial..."

"¿Tú ya no quieres a papá?" Helga levantó las cejas.

"Yo..." Miriam dudó "No es eso, cariño. Me casé hace treinta y cinco años. El amor cambia a través del tiempo... por supuesto que todavía amo a tu padre, pero creo..." hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor con incomodidad.

"Creo que entiendo lo que dices..." Phoebe intervino "Saben que ... ahora que salí con Gerald de nuevo, yo..." se detuvo. Tal vez ella se había precipitado, tal vez no estaba preparada para dar voz a sus pensamientos sobre eso todavía. Suspiró "... estar con él otra vez me hizo preguntarme si debo dejar de luchar... si debo dejar de buscar alrededor por un inexistente príncipe azul o un mero buen amigo... y volver al lugar que ya conozco bien; a lo que es seguro; a lo que sigo amando de alguna manera..." se detuvo.

"¿Gerald le pidió que volvieran?" Preguntó Helga. Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

"No. Soy sólo yo y mis meditaciones."

"¡No hagas eso, Phoebe!" Miriam pronunció firmemente apoyándose en la mesa. "No escuches el canto de la sirenas. Parece seguro y tibio, pero sólo quiere atraerte a tu perdición. Si te atrapa, te hará renunciar a tus otros sueños..." la observó atentamente "¿No me digas que ya te ha afectado?"

"A veces... cuando me siento muy cansada estoy tentada a tirar la toalla."

"Escúchame, querida. Sé que la universidad es dura. Sobre todo la tuya, no es fácil llegar a ser médico... pero sólo echa un ojo al futuro, sólo un vistazo rápido... Imagina que dejas la escuela y te casas con Gerald. Luego tienes un par de hermosos bebés, y entonces, ¿qué?... Está bien..." aceptó "el cuidar bebés es un trabajo de tiempo completo... y muy satisfactorio por un tiempo... pero es extenuante... y necesitas dinero para las necesidades básicas... y nunca hay suficiente dinero. Entonces pones las necesidades del bebé encima de todo lo demás, luego las de tu marido... Con los años aprendes a renunciar hasta el último grano de individualidad y egoísmo que tienes en tus huesos. Eso entonces cuando eres asaltada por la comprensión de que todo el mundo se está moviendo, creciendo, teniendo éxito, hasta el más tonto del salón... todos menos tú." Phoebe estaba mirando a Miriam asombrada.

Helga habló entonces.

"... Es entonces cuando tu marido empieza a ver hacia otro lado y eso te lleva a ahogar tus penas en vodka y luego lleva a tus hijos a ser obsesivamente perfectos o a tener que cuidar de sí mismos..." Helga sonrió, volviéndose a ver a su madre "No te ofendas, Miriam"

Miriam sonreía también, enderezándose.

"Para nada, querida. Un regalo que viene con la edad es la aceptación." Miriam volvió a ver a Phoebe "Escúchenme bien ustedes dos. Lo que vivieron, todas estas experiencias son muy tristes, pero no es el fin del mundo. Es sólo la vida haciendo lo suyo. Phoebe... "se volvió hacia la pequeña chica "... no sigas ese seductor canto, querida. El sueño no dura."

Phoebe asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la madre de Helga tenía la mejor de las intenciones.

"Ok, creo que lo entiendo. Pero si estás tan convencida, porqué pareces pensar de otra manera en el caso de James..."

"Bueno... James es un caso aparte. Puede que haya estado equivocada respecto a él; pensé que era demasiado viejo para Helga, pero ahora que él ya no está aquí me he dado cuenta de que era un buen hombre; le hizo bien a Helga. Además..." levantó las cejas con apreciación "Su riqueza hace que todo sea posible, el dinero siempre ayuda... Y como un punto extra, él no parecía del tipo de hombre que quisiera acabar con tu libre albedrío, con tu autoestima. Incluso creo que estimulaba los tuyos, cariño ¿no es así?"

Los labios de Helga se fruncieron.

"¡Fui una idiota!"

Phoebe gruñó.

"No vayas a atacarte de nuevo, amor" Miriam gimió.

"Pero no lo hago porque sea una especie de heroína trágica que va a sufrir para siempre..." se burló "Voy a estar bien... con el tiempo. Sé que voy a seguir con mi vida y con mi carrera y que voy a trabajar duro para ser alguien. Sé eso... pero es sólo que me hiciste recordar algo más que tampoco vi a tiempo, Miriam. Yo amé ciegamente a Arnold, durante años; pero él sólo me amaría también cuando yo cambiara; cuando dejara de ser bravucona; cuando _'fuera buena'_... "

"¿Él dijo eso?" -Preguntó Phoebe. No podía creer lo que oía.

"Él dice un montón de cosas estúpidas cuando estoy con él porque 'l_o pongo nervioso_'..." puso comillas en el aire.

Phoebe resopló.

"¿Él necesitaba que cambiaras para poder llegar a amarte?" Miriam preguntó, incrédula.

"Algo así..."

"¡Qué idiota!" exclamó "Tú estás bien así como eres. Estoy tan feliz de que por fin lo olvidaras, cariño." Ella sonrió tiernamente a su hija.

"Creo que el amor no te ha hecho ningún bien, Helga." Phoebe estuvo de acuerdo.

"Es por tu forma de amar; es muy intensa..." Miriam señaló.

"Es muy '_estúpida_'... o tal vez '_de larga duración'_ es un mejor término" ella respiró profundamente "Bueno, sólo espero que no ame sin esperanzas a James por otros dieciocho años o voy a tener cuarenta para cuándo finalmente lo deje atrás."

'Bueno' pensó Phoebe, al menos el sarcasmo estaba de vuelta.

"Así que... ¿James te animaba a ser tú misma?"

"Sí". Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Una cosa sí sé con certeza. A James le gustaba la verdadera Helga..." exhaló "... pero ¿qué sentido tiene recordarlo si ahora me odia?"

"Vamos, Helga. Él no te odia."

"Sí, me odia." La Helga voz era débil de nuevo "Él me odia. Me desprecia."

"Helga..."

"Él no te odia. Es sólo que estaba muy enojado. Acababa de enterarse que había sido traicionado."

"Lo sé, pero aun así... ¿Sabes que dijo que nunca había sido engañado… que tenía que haber sido yo? La más joven y la más..."

Phoebe vio a Helga apoyarse en la mesa y dejar caer sus brazos lánguidamente por sus costados.

"¡Bastardo!" ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir esas cosas?" Preguntó Phoebe, aunque se acordó que Gerald usó un peor vocabulario en su momento.

"No lo llames así, cariño. Ustedes no saben lo que se siente..." Miriam les dijo. "Cuando eres traicionado el dolor es tan intenso que quieres matar a alguien; deseas dañarlos tanto y tan mal que te asusta..."

Phoebe asintió, comprendiendo.

"Tu madre tiene razón, Helga. El deseo de devolver el golpe es tan intenso que no te reconoces a ti mismo." La chica inteligente, dijo en voz baja. "Seguramente recuerdas la reacción de Gerald hace un tiempo"

Helga asintió lánguidamente.

"Pensé que me iba a golpear hasta cansarse" aceptó Helga "Él pensaba que yo te había animado"

"¡El muy idiota!" Phoebe resopló. "Como si no se lo mereciera."

"Pero con el tiempo el dolor disminuye, aunque nunca se va del todo." Miriam continuó "¿Has pensado que James podría llegar a perdonarte?"

"Es cierto, Helga." Phoebe intervino "Tal vez deberías darle un tiempo y luego llamarlo. Explicarle todo y esperar que esté..." Helga bufó, desalentada, y negando con la cabeza, pero Phoebe se sentía optimista por primera vez "...pero puedes insistir, ¿verdad? No vas a dejar las cosas así. Si él quería casarse contigo, entonces le gustabas, hasta cierto punto, tal vez..."

"Él no quiere saber más de mí, Phoebe." Helga le recordó.

"Además de que está comprometido con Emma Winters ahora." Miriam murmuró.

"¿Es la chica que tu jefa dijo?" Helga asintió. "¿Habían estado saliendo?"

"Él dijo que era una buena amiga" ella se encogió de hombros. Luego suspiró "Fue su última palabra… su declaración final." Helga seguía en el mismo entono.

"¿Había ya hecho una declaración antes?"

Los tristes ojos de Helga se clavaron en ella.

"Él no contestó ninguna de mis llamadas. ¿Crees que eso se podría tomar como hacer una declaración?"

"¿Lo llamaste?"

"Cientos de veces, nunca respondió."

"¿Nunca?"

"Ni siquiera una vez."

"Entonces, ¿no has hablado con él desde ese día?" la rubia negó con la cabeza "¿No ha habido contacto en absoluto, por ningún medio, de Facebook, twitter, correo...?" Helga volvió a negar.

"Sabes que él no se ocupa personalmente de esas cosas. Aparte de su teléfono, nada es privado."

"¿Mensajes?"

Helga levantó las cejas.

"Bueno, en realidad lo hice. Envié un mensaje, días más tarde. Nunca recibí una respuesta."

Phoebe estaba pérdida para las palabras. Helga no se merecía eso. Ella era una gran persona y James siempre pareció ser un hombre razonable. Él debería saber que tenía que haber una explicación para su actuación.

"Helga, considerando sus reacciones, supongo que él estaba muy herido. Tal vez realmente le gustabas" Helga negó con la cabeza "A fin de cuentas te propuso matrimonio. Tiene que haber una razón por la que lo hizo"

"Cuando no encontré ninguna llegue a la conclusión de que era porque se sentía culpable..."

"Culpable..." Phoebe sintió el radar protector de Miriam levantándose "¿por qué?"

"Porque él siempre está haciendo lo correcto y..." Helga suspiró con cansancio "... todavía hay algunas cosas que ustedes no saben."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Preguntó Miriam.

"Nada. Nada serio, pero él se toma tan en serio su papel de Mr. Correcto que..."

"Helga..."

Helga suspiró como si se quisiera tragar todo el aire de la habitación.

"No es nada Miriam, en serio... Tal vez te lo diga algún día, pero no ahora..." ella se removió incómodamente.

"Bueno..." Miriam suspiró "Así que tú ahora estás igual que como estabas cuando empezó el verano. Estás perdidamente enamorada de un chico y no hay ninguna esperanza..."

"Estoy peor porque ahora el tipo me odia..."

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Dejarlo atrás... tratar de olvidar..." Helga levantó sus pequeños hombros. "Volver a la escuela, buscar un nuevo trabajo..."

"…Aprender la lección" Miriam terminó. Las dos chicas se volvieron a verla "Cada experiencia nos enseña una lección, niñas. Nunca las subestimen."

Phoebe se dio cuenta de que Miriam tenía razón. Incluso su experiencia con Gerald y la otra con Gus. Eran parte de aprender de la vida. El tipo de cosas que no se aprende en la escuela. Dejó que las palabras de Miriam se asentaran bien en su cabeza.

Miriam vio su reloj y se apresuró a limpiar la cocina. Ella les dio un beso antes de irse y le preguntó Helga sobre sus planes para el resto del día

"Voy a la oficina después del mediodía" ella contestó "no puedo perder todo el día. Tengo sólo dos días más en ese lugar antes de regresar a Boston"

"Ten cuidado, cariño y recuerda que estoy al alcance de una llamada" y con un último beso a su hija ya se había ido.

Phoebe terminó limpiando. Sólo fue cuestión de poner la licuadora en la alacena y la leche en la nevera. Cuando terminó se encontró que los ojos de Helga habían enrojecido de nuevo y se limpiaba las lágrimas acumuladas y sin derramar. Phoebe se inclinó para abrazarla.

"Vas a estar bien, Helga", dijo, para tranquilizarla.

"Lo sé..." dijo, desconsolada. Phoebe vaciló, instándola a seguir. "Es sólo que... no puedo evitar sentirme triste cuando me acuerdo de él... cuando me acuerdo de sus conversaciones, de su risa, de su olor..."

"Esa es la peor parte"

"Sí" asintió. "Es duro."

"¿Es más duro que recordar a Arnold?"

"No lo sé" se limpió la nariz ruidosamente "De hecho... sabes que nunca tuve a Arnold... Supongo que lo que me dolía era que yo quería estar con él, pero nunca se hizo; nunca fue mío... Pero sí tuve a James. Yo lo tuve de verdad y nunca pensé que él era real, que era mío... y... cuando me acuerdo de lo que se sentía estar con él... siento... el dolor es tan profundo... que me está destrozando... y yo... " tomó aire dolorosamente "... y me pregunto... si ahora que está con ella, él es tan tierno como solía ser conmigo; y si se ríe con ella de la misma forma que se reía conmigo; si también hablan de niños..."

"¿Ustedes hablaban ya de niños?" -Preguntó Phoebe, asombrada. Helga asintió y luego sintió una cálida lágrima al caerle en el antebrazo, Phoebe la miró con simpatía "Pero Helga..." comprendió de pronto la magnitud del profundo cambio que le había ocurrido a su amiga. "... Helga..." estaba casi paralizada "... pero ni siquiera te gustan los niños"

"Lo sé..." su amiga lloraba suavemente "... pero a ellos los habría amado..."

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!  
No poseo Facebook ni Twitter.  
Soy dueña solamente de esta historia y de los PO.**

**Gracias por leer y dobles gracias a los revisores de las dos versiones: Anillus, Arabrab83, Nep2uune, Lolita Pataki, Conor Dachisen -parece que el que engañaba era el otro, ¿verdad? y un invitado en la version en inglés y a gabyah, LolitaPataki, MarHelga, GRIMMM; Nerwen en Wonder, ShinobuByako, Orkidea16, Missabril, Sweet-sol, neguis bonis y a ti si llegaste a este punto.**

**El siguiente capítulo estará aquí pronto. Sera muy corto.  
**

**W. 06/24/2013**

**P. 06/27/2013**


	43. Chapter 43

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO**

**CHAPTER 43**

**HECHO PEDAZOS**

* * *

"¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Ya no hay nada que hacer?"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. Estaban en la cantina. Jueves en la noche. La última velada en Romántico's antes de volver a la universidad para lo que sería oficialmente su último año de educación.

Los demás chicos estaban en la mesa usual y Arnold y Gerald se habían dirigido hasta la rockola para cambiar la ruidosa música por algo más acorde al humor cantinero.

"Pero Arnie… ¿vas a dejarla ir así tan fácil?"

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?" el rubio exhaló "Ella fue muy terminante, Gerald. No está interesada en mí. Ya no me ama. Y es cierto; lo vi en sus ojos."

"Pero tantos años… ¿Cómo pudo haberte dejado de amar así tan de repente?"

"Ella dice que tampoco lo sabe." Gerald vio a su triste amigo vacilar frente a las opciones de música a elegir. Gerald detuvo su mano cuando Arnold estuvo a punto de presionar el botón de una canción para cortarse las venas de _Chicago._

"Te van a matar aquí si pones eso." Le advirtió. Arnold exhaló de nuevo, asintiendo. "Pon _'Hecho Pedazos'_ ya si tantas ganas tienes de oírla" le dijo. Vio a Arnold presionar decididamente el botón.

* * *

'_Darling, you left my heart  
In pieces on the floor  
So tell me why shouldn't I  
Break some things of yours?...'  
_

_ ESPAÑOL_

_'Querida, dejaste mi corazón_

_hecho pedazos en el suelo_

_Así que dime, ¿Por qué no habría yo_

_De romper algunas de tus cosas también? ...'_

* * *

En lo que empezaban la notas de la canción icónica de Dino Spumoni, Gerald repasó la hora previa. Él había pasado a recoger a Arnold. Ahora era su turno. El Mustang ronroneaba feliz cuando entró a la calle donde vivía su mejor amigo pero casi se ahogó cuando vio El Torero estacionado enfrente de la casa de huéspedes. Al igual que su auto, Gerald experimentó mil emociones distintas en lo que se estacionaba detrás y titubeaba en si debía bajarse o no de su auto.

Había hablado con Arnold hacía 15 minutos para decirle que ya iba en camino y aquel le dijo que estaba bien. Pero obviamente Helga había llegado de improviso y estaba con él ahora en la casa, tal vez eso significaba que cambiarían los planes. ¿Debía entrar e interrumpirlos? ¿Esperaba mejor afuera? Tal vez ella finalmente había venido para aceptarlo; a decirle que estarían juntos de aquí en adelante y que serían felices para siempre…. Gerald no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Él amaba a su amigo y le deseaba lo mejor del mundo. También sabía que el rubio había pasado por mucho este verano y que había madurado y que probablemente estaba ya listo para iniciar una relación con la que sería seguramente la mujer de su vida. De lo que no estaba seguro si él estaba preparado para ver a su mejor amigo con la mujer que aun el quitaba el sueño y con quien compartiría la casa por un año más.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Helga descender los escalones de la entrada. Arnold venía detrás de ella. Ella tenía una mirada triste cuando se volvió y le echó los brazos al cuello, le dio un rápido beso de despedida en la mejilla y se apartó de él, algo tensa, antes de que él pudiera abrazarla también. Entonces la chica se volvió Gerald quien venía llegando a su lado.

"Hace mucho que no te veía, Pataki" le dijo él mientras la saludaba.

La chica le sonreía con una mueca. Estaba un poco pálida pero vaya que se veía bien. Altísima y esbelta; vestida para la oficina. En nadie como en ella el tiempo había trabajado tan afanosamente.

"¡Oye! Armar la que será tu futura familia no es cosa fácil; no se hace solo." Ella lo empujó cuando terminó de saludarlo. Gerald sonrió. No sabía cómo ni porqué a los Pataki les había pasado por la mente ofrecerle un puesto a futuro. Después de pensarlo bien varios días y consultarlo con su padre, él les había dicho que sí. Claro que aún era muy pronto; aun la idea estaba muy verde y su futuro puesto no existía aun ni era necesario, pero para Gerald, y al parecer para la misma Helga era ya un hecho.

"Entonces ¿qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Apúrate y trabaja duro." le dijo en son de broma a la rubia. "Yo quiero llegar nada más a sentarme en mi sillón elegante y comenzar a dar órdenes."

"¡Mira, por Dios!" Helga resopló "¡No sabes cómo me voy a divertir poniéndote en tu lugar y obligándote a que te cortes esa melena!"

Ella se volvió a Arnold entonces y su rostro cambió. Gerald se puso serio también al ver a su amigo quien lucía despedazado. Y él que pensaba que todo estaba resuelto entre ellos.

"Entonces… nos vemos." Arnold apenas asintió. Helga se removió incómoda un segundo y luego se dio la vuelta. "Nos vemos por allí, Geraldo" se despidió y se dirigió rápido a su carro.

"Espera…" Gerald apenas reaccionó cuando ella ya estaba encendiendo el motor. "Quería preguntarle cuando vuelve a Boston…"

"Dijo que el martes…" Arnold suspiró "¿Quieres irte con ella?"

"¿Qué no nos vamos a ir con ella, como siempre?" Arnold negó con la cabeza.

"Nosotros dijimos que el miércoles."

"Bueno, es cierto… pero otros años lo hemos cambiado por la ventaja de irnos acompañando en el camino y alternando al conducir los dos autos."

Arnold volvió a negar, volviéndose para mirar la puerta de su casa.

"Si quieres irte con ella por mí no hay problema." Dijo con sequedad, su voz contenía cierto titubeo.

"Qué es lo que pasa, Arnold?" Gerald le preguntó de pronto al verlo indeciso, como queriendo regresar a su casa "¿Crees que no recuerdo que la chica te ha estado evadiendo todo el mes y de pronto vengo y la encuentro aquí?" le preguntó "¿Pensé que había traído buenas noticias?"

Arnold estaba checando sus bolsillos, probablemente buscando su cartera, celular y llaves pero de pronto desistió, y se sentó en el bordillo de las escaleras de la entrada, exasperado. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un grito de impotencia.

Gerald se sentó a su lado. Lo observó un rato mientras se calmaba y luego preguntó.

"¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dio calabazas, verdad?"

"No sé qué diablos pasó." Arnold reconoció a regañadientes. "Te aseguro que pensé que estaba bromeando. Llegó hace unos minutos y Kate la hizo pasar directo a mi cuarto…. Cuando la vi pensé…" se detuvo al escuchar ruido adentro de la casa "Larguémonos de aquí" dijo señalando al interior "Deben estar deseosos de que les cuente."

Gerald no vaciló. Se puso de pie de inmediato y ambos abordaron el auto. Y fue en el auto donde Arnold le contó todo. Al principio tuvo dificultades para dejar salir las cosas pero poco a poco se sintió en confianza… o tal vez sería la necesidad de hablar de ellas en voz alta para llegar a entenderlas.

Resultaba que Helga había entrado a su cuarto mostrándose nerviosa e incómoda, pero decidida. Arnold se puso feliz y casi corrió a abrazarla pero ella lo detuvo en seco. Dijo que le pidió disculpas antes que nada. Por haberlo hecho esperar, nada menos. E inmediatamente después que lo lamentaba pero que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Arnold dijo que no comprendió al principio. Pensó que bromeaba. ¿Corresponder a sus sentimientos? Si había una verdad absoluta, un paradigma en su vida, ese era que Helga Pataki lo amaba desde su más tierna infancia. Pero ya no era así. Helga empezó una relación derivada de una profunda y excitante amistad con James, y en algún momento se había enamorado de él en realidad.

Esto fue motivo de una gran confusión y luego una verdadera sorpresa para Gerald. Tuvo que repasar los datos para entenderlo bien. _Primero,_ James no la estaba ayudando. Parecía que después de todo por la mente de James jamás pasó la idea de ayudar a su amiga a conseguir al largamente añorado objeto de sus afectos. _Segundo_, ¡Helga se había enamorado de James! El tipo se la había ganado a pulso. _Tercero,_ James pretendía realmente convertir a Helga en su mujer. Lo irónico del asunto era que James ahora la había dejado porque le fue infiel.

¡Vaya inesperado resultado de eventos!

Arnold también comentó que Helga dijo que no le había dicho nada durante días porque realmente creía que una vez que se le pasara el coraje que sintió cuando supo sus razones para no estar con ella – eso de que no era la falta de amor, sino la suposición de Arnold de que debería salir de ella el primer acercamiento, entre otras cosas-, se permitiría darse una oportunidad con él; ver cómo iban las cosas, trataría de amarlo de nuevo y esperar conseguir olvidarse de su recién descubierto amor por James.

Pero no esperaba la conmoción que le provocó el saber que James ya la había olvidado. La intensidad de su reacción, de su dolor y de sus sentimientos la sorprendió tanto que supo que no podía engañarse. No podía estar con Arnold ya; no tenía futuro ni sentido. Sería injusto para él porque no había posibilidad de que ella le correspondiera. El amor que sintió por él se sentía como una ilusa fantasía comparado con el que sentía ahora por el ausente joven político.

Ella sabía que no iba a dejar de pensar en James. No podía ni quería hacerlo. Era muy reciente como para tratar de olvidarlo y había muchas cosas que aun atesoraba de él. Quizá eventualmente volviera a salir; de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente cuando sabía que amaba a Arnold y aun así salía con tipos sabiendo que no corría el riesgo de enamorarse. Entonces ella tenía todo bajo control. Ahorita no. Ahorita era un manojo de emociones y contradicciones y necesitaba tiempo para ella misma. Para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, para sanar heridas y para volver a ser fuerte de nuevo.

Finalmente le dijo que deseaba que pudieran seguir siendo amigos; que él siempre iba a ser importante para ella y que siempre lo amaría de alguna manera.

* * *

_... Darling - POW - I'll smash 'em all;  
Lover, it's just a game;  
Cupid can take the blame;  
I'll take the place apart,  
But don't worry - I won't smash your heart!  
_

_HA HA_

_... Cariño –POW –haré pedazos todo;_

_Amor, es solo un juego;_

_Cupido puede cargar con la culpa;_

_Romperé todo el lugar,_

_Pero no te preocupes, no romperé tu corazón!_

* * *

"¿Y entonces allí quedó todo?" Gerald volvió a la realidad con la nota final.

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé." Exhaló "Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer ahorita. Es muy reciente, está lastimada…. Aún tengo mucho que pensar al respecto. Creo que la dejaré en paz unos días, pero le brindaré mi amistad. Estaré ahí para ella, siempre. Con suerte, un día podré reconquistarla, tú sabes, poco a poco, sin ser demasiado insistente. Si ella me amó por tanto tiempo…"

Si ella lo amó por tanto tiempo debía de haber un remanente de esos sentimientos aun. Sí. Gerald lo sabía. Era cierto, lo mejor era darle tiempo pero sin dejar de estar presente.

"¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora? ¿Te dijo? ¿No intentará… no sé… lograr que James la perdone?" preguntó con cierta precaución. No imaginaba la reacción que su amigo podría tener.

¿Cuál era el gran problema después de todo? Gerald se preguntó mientras Arnold encogía los hombros. James estaba resultando ser muy inflexible. Helga era una gran chica; era divertida e intensa; era hermosa… y se movía con más sensatez y reserva que la mayoría de las chicas que conocía. Había sido infiel pero parecía haber aprendido no solo la lección sino un mar de conocimientos acera de sí misma y de la vida que sólo la harían una mejor persona. Además, ¿Dónde estaba el gran pecado? ¿Quién no había sido infiel alguna vez? ¿A poco el mismo James estaba exento de esa culpa?

Gerald suspiró maldiciendo su suerte… pero a la vez una esperanza casi inconsciente destelló en un rincón de su mente.

"Se lo pregunté pero me dijo que no." Arnold finalmente habló "Fue muy abierta, ¿sabes? Dijo que no lo cree posible. Dice que James es muy orgulloso y que basa su vida y su trabajo en viejos principios como el respeto a los acuerdos, la honra y la lealtad; que están enraizados muy profundamente en su personalidad, en su linaje. No va a traicionarlos." Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, como preguntándose al igual que él qué tipo de persona era James; como alguien podía poner semejantes tradiciones por encima de sus sentimientos. "Aun así dijo que le hará llegar el anillo. Es de él, finalmente, de su familia."

"¿Entonces no hay nada más por hacer?" Gerald preguntó. Volteó a la mesa desde donde Harold le hizo señas, como preguntándole que pasaba.

Gerald solo señaló a Arnold y la rockola como minimizando el asunto. Los chicos sabían que Arnold andaba volando muy bajo a causa de Helga. Todos asumían que Helga había roto con James porque simplemente no podía traicionarse a sí misma y seguirlo en el juego de un matrimonio apresurado que él necesitaba pero ella no. Tal vez algunos también sentían que tal vez ella correspondía los sentimientos de Arnold y era cuestión de tiempo que anunciaran que estaban saliendo.

"Por ahora…"dijo Arnold, con un poco más de seguridad. "Estoy seguro de que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes. Una vez que volvamos a la rutina de la escuela y a las preocupaciones, ella volverá a ser la misma, ya verás."

"Ojalá y tengas razón, amigo" dijo él.

"Sabes que ella…" vaciló de nuevo "...ella… dijo algo interesante… y extraño." Arnold se volvió a ver a los chicos en la mesa detrás de ellos y luego se volvió a verlo con confusión en su mirada "Es una de esas cosas que se me que me van a tener pensando por un buen tiempo." Suspiró.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Gerald preguntó curioso mientras veía a Arnold oprimir los botones de la música seleccionada.

"Bueno… primero que nada que deseaba que la olvidara pronto. Que me consiguiera una novia interesante y dejara de idealizarla. Ella dice que el amor no correspondido tiene mucho que ver con no enfrentar nuestras propias obsesiones y miedos; con darles más importancia de la que tienen; con darles poder sobre nosotros…" los tristes ojos de Arnold mostraban además confusión por el significado de esas palabras y por la intencion de la chica al decirlas. Gerald lo veía con atención.

Luego se detuvo y pensó un rato más antes de continuar.

"Me dijo también que lo pensara bien. Que tal vez yo no la amaba; que tal vez confundía el sentimiento con deseo, con pasión o deseo de posesión…"

"¿Deseo de posesión?"

"Así lo llamó ella…" Arnold volvió a concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. "¿Sabes? Yo… yo no sé… te digo que tendré que recostarme para pensar bien en todo esto…. Pero me hizo pensar… ¿Por qué me enamoré de Helga? ¿Qué es el amor, después de todo? Me obsesioné con ella sólo porque sabía que ella me amaba…. El saber de su amor fue el detonante de todo."

"¿Y ahora crees que en realidad no la amas?"

"No. Sé que la amo." Entonces suspiró "Bueno, Helga también confesó que durante este tiempo que yo _clamaba_ que la amaba, ella no se detuvo a pensar mucho en mí o mis sentimientos porque estaba abrumada por los suyos propios…" miró a Gerald a la cara "… o porque tal vez no le interesaba; así de sencillo." Arnold volvió a fruncir el ceño "Dijo que tal vez a mí no me preocuparon sus sentimientos por años por la sencilla razón de que a mí ella tampoco me interesaba realmente…"

"¿Crees que tiene razón?" Gerald preguntó escéptico. Él había visto a su rubio amigo obsesionado por la chica en cuestión, en realidad.

"No. Yo sé que la amaba… sé que la amo. Pero sé que fui egoísta. Tenía prioridades y como a ella siempre la consideré segura, como siempre pensé que ella estaría allí para mí, para cuando yo quisiera, la pasé por alto…. Me dediqué a otras cosas… me hice vano y la perdí. Tengo que reconocerlo; la perdí." dijo con voz triste. "Ahora la reconquista se vislumbra aún más difícil que si fuera la primera vez, ¿sabes? Cualquier tipo tiene más oportunidades que yo."

Las palabras de Arnold trajeron de vuelta el pensamiento de que Helga viviría con él de nuevo. Pero de algún modo, ahora no sintió miedo. Sería interesante. Tal vez la cortejara, tal vez a escondidas... Gerald exhaló ruidosamente. Esa sería una situación muy complicada a decir verdad. Alteraría su relación para el resto de sus vidas; alteraría a todos. A él, a Helga… a Arnold… y mucho…; a Phoebe, por supuesto. Phoebe estaría en la incómoda posición de ver a su mejor amiga con su ex… Gerald se rió entonces. ¿Para qué se hacía ilusiones? No había ninguna esperanza.

"¡Ven, vamos a emborracharnos!" dijo Arnold, melancólico. "Al menos ahora tenemos la excusa perfecta."

"Cierto" dijo suspirando mientras seguía a Arnold a la barra para pedir una cerveza más antes de volver a reunirse en la mesa con los chicos. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Arnold había vuelto a seleccionar _'Smashed'_ en la rockola. Escuchar a Dino despotricar por la traición de su amada le hizo darse cuenta de algo. "¿Oye, Arnold…?"

Arnold se volvió desde la barra y le extendió una cerveza; luego abría la suya y le daba un buen trago.

"¿Qué?" dijo éste con un dejo de indolencia en la voz. _Oh, Dios. Apenas iba a empezar el tormento del desamor._

"¿Te diste cuenta de algo…?" le preguntó. Arnold levantó las cejas casi con indiferencia "¿James pasó de ser el amigo a toda prueba a ser un pendejo traicionado?" Arnold resopló y dio otro trago a su cerveza. Pero luego se detuvo a medio trago y se volvió a verlo, casi espantado "Y tú eres el ofensor. De repente pasaste de ser '_el bueno'_ a ser _'el otro_'" le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. "Ahí tienes un motivo más para preocuparte."

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold! ni Dino Spumoni ni la cancion 'Smashed'.**

**No poseo el nombre 'Chicago' ni 'Mustang'.**

**Poseo sólo el plot y los personajes originales.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Gracias especialmente a quienes dejan reviews y a los que la marcan como favorita. Entre ellos a Anillus, Arabrab83, Nep2uune, Lolita Pataki, Conor Dachisen y un invitado en la version en inglés y a gabyah, Orkidea16, MarHelga, GRIMMM; Nerwen en Wonder, ShinobuByako, Missabril, Sweet-sol, neguis bonis, diana carolina, eXtraNIo y a ti también si llegaste a este punto.**

**La versión en inglés tardará unas horas todavía.**

**El siguiente capítulo estará aquí el miércoles -o jueves a más tardar- para empezar la cuenta regresiva. Será titulado 'Un Paseo por la Mente del Otro' e imagino que suponen quien lo narrará.  
**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**W. 31/06/2013**

**P. 01/07/2013**


	44. Chapter 44

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 44  
UN PASEO POR LA MENTE DEL OTRO**

* * *

"... No sé qué más decir. Sé que fui un idiota al principio. Confieso que pensé que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, pero ahora estoy feliz por haberte escuchado. ¡Gracias James! Es gracias a ti que estoy aquí esta noche."

"Es lo más inteligente que te he oído decir desde que te conozco."

James Brighton-Lewis sonrió socarronamente, mirando con altivez al hombre frente él. Estos potenciales representantes necesitaban ser puestos en su lugar todo el tiempo si quería conseguir que se hiciera el trabajo.

Aun así, James se dio cuenta de que los oscuros ojos del hombre parecían realmente conmovidos cuando le estrechó la mano, haciendo caso omiso de su desdén. Su esposa a su lado parecía muy dispuesta a agradar, como de costumbre. Él los vio irse y la simulada mueca se deslizó de su cara, luego resopló al ver como se pavoneaban mientras se alejaban. Dándose la vuelta, vio que lo que abundaba esta noche en la sala eran pavorreales y gallitos altaneros. Apenas tocaban el suelo en su andar. Y eso que solo eran las encuestas de intención de voto y no las verdaderas elecciones. Sonrió de nuevo... incluso los perdedores potenciales parecían ya perdedores.

"Por fin te encuentro a solas." James se volvió y encontró a Anthony Cash, muy probablemente futuro senador por Connecticut. "No te quitaré mucho tiempo, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero darte las gracias. Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir, ya sabes, en ese entonces. No puedo creer que no lo viera desde el inicio."

"Me alegra saberlo." James le palmeó el hombro "Pero debes tener en cuenta que esto no ha terminado aún."

"¿Podemos hablar mañana sobre lo que necesitamos cambiar?" Parecía realmente estimulado por su rotundo éxito en las encuestas.

"No hay que hacer ningún cambio, al menos no por ahora. Todo está funcionando muy bien de esta manera. Mantente apegado a esas propuestas; mantén ese enfoque amistoso y gentil y no le prestes la más mínima atención al otro tipo. Haz como si no existiera. La semana que viene yo te busco para trabajar sobre los detalles que hablamos antes, sólo para estar seguro de que mantendremos el mismo margen en el cierre."

"Tú mandas, yo obedezco. Esperaré tu llamada y... bueno, gracias de nuevo." James asintió y volvió a estrechar la mano de uno de los candidatos más idealistas bajo su asesoría.

_Idealismo..._

Esa desdeñosa voz infantil botó de nuevo dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

_"La política no tiene nada que ver con idealismo."_

_"No estoy diciendo que lo tiene. Sólo estoy diciendo que se trata de gente comprometida con mejorar el nivel social..."_

_"¡Mejorar el nivel social mis calzones!" la rubia bufó "Se trata de poder; poder político y económico. Eso es lo que tus supuestos políticos comprometidos persiguen. ¡Poder! La mierda social es sólo lo que viene junto y no se puede evitar"._

_"¡Te crees muy lista, Helga! ¿Por qué crees que lo sabes todo? No eres más que una niñita. ¿Cuántas elecciones has vivido, dos, tal vez tres?"_

_"Piensa lo que quieras, zoquete, pero echa un vistazo a los tipos ahí 'debatiendo' - ¿cuál es la diferencia entre eso y Miss Estados Unidos, eh? Mira esas sonrisas blanqueadas y ese falso encanto... ¡Incluso desean la 'paz mundial' los pendejos! ... La única diferencia que veo es que ellos no tienen la competencia en traje de baño. ¡Gracias a Dios por eso!"_

* * *

"Tú eres el que me he estado buscando. ¡El hombre de la noche! Ven aquí, hijo." El hombre del traje gris oscuro -un tono más claro que él suyo- le dio un fuerte abrazo y le palmeó la espalda" Mira a esos números. ¿Puedes creerlo?" Ese- quien-también-dirigía-los-destinos-del-partido señaló las dos pantallas gigantes en el centro de la sala. Las personas que los rodeaban vitorearon y aplaudieron, atrayendo una mayor atención "Tus candidatos son los mejor posicionados. Todos son virtualmente ganadores" el resonante discurso del hombre finalmente trajo toda la atención sobre ellos.

"Me alegro de que nuestro trabajo esté rindiendo frutos..." James comenzó. Sabía que estaba siendo observado muy atentamente por los otros consejeros.

"¿Rindiendo frutos?" Jeff se burló, mirándolo con asombro "¡No seas humilde, muchacho! ¿Qué quieres que digamos?"

_"¡Eres el más político más chingón hoy en día!"_ Gritó alguien de la multitud. James parpadeó varias veces, asombrado y luego resopló. Jeffrey T. Matthews mostró una momentánea sorpresa, pero luego aplaudió al igual que todos los miembros de la Asamblea. James sonrió, agradeció la confianza, pidió mantener la unidad del partido, respetar la dignidad del oponente y prometió seguir trabajando duro.

Él no era alguien a quien le gustara aburrir a la gente con largos discursos. Otros personajes aprovecharon la ocasión para llegar a la parte delantera del improvisado stand y atraer la atención sobre ellos y él esperaba escapar del abrazo de Jeff, pero el hombre con cabellera plateada tuvo el mismo pensamiento y lo llevó aparte. Después de estar seguro de que los medios estaban fuera de su alcance, declaró.

"Espero que estés listo para la Presidencial" James se volvió a verlo, pasmado. "Dos años estarán aquí en un parpadeo" él observó entonces el jerarca, con cautela.

"¿Estás diciéndome...?" Hizo una pausa "Creo que debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo que tenemos por delante; diez semanas más y luego ya veremos" El hombre mayor sonrió.

"Me agrada ver la sensatez con la que te conduces. Esto es exactamente lo que esperaba de ti. Sin embargo, hablo por el partido. Ahora es oficial; tú estarás a cargo. Tu bien plantada cabeza tiene a todo el mundo ya haciendo planes" el hombre le palmeó la espalda de nuevo.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Preguntó James, todavía aturdido. "Gracias" El hombre negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias a ti." Dijo expresivamente "Me alegro de que finalmente te alcanzara. Decidí permanecer un día más en Nueva York solo para esperarte. Sé cuan ocupado has estado últimamente" el hombre tomó un par de whiskies de la charola de un mesero que pasaba y le extendió uno. "Felicitaciones de nuevo" James asintió y brindo con él. "Y felicitaciones también por tu compromiso" dejó escapar una risita burlona.

James gruñó. _¿Alguna vez le iba a ver el fin a esto?_ No podía evitar sentirse estúpido cada vez que alguien mencionaba el asunto.

"Sabes…" él empezó, sabiendo que Jeff era uno de los pocos que debían saber.

"… ¿Que ella no es tu verdadera prometida?" Jeff se hizo para atrás para verlo bien. "Tu padre me lo dijo" le explicó, mirándolo medio divertido y medio preocupado "¿Qué pasó?

"Lo que suele suceder… los medios llegando a disparatadas conclusiones y haciéndolas públicas de inmediato"

"¿Por qué no lo has aclarado?" Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida mirándolo con interés.

"Porque a Emma le correspondía hacerlo"

"Siempre tan caballeroso" Sacudió la cabeza. James se encogió de hombros.

"No es sólo eso…. Tenía las manos atadas. No podía hacer ningún movimiento antes de las encuestas. Tu sabes cuan sensible es la percepción pública."

"Lo sé. De hecho, te entiendo perfectamente. Debo confesar que me preocupé cuando lo supe" asintió "Es más sencillo que la chica lo desmienta"

James no escondió la molestia en su voz.

"Supuestamente… pero parece que sus circunstancias cambiaron después de que '_nos comprometimos'_ ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio? _¿'A río revuelto ganancia de pescadores'_?" el hombre le preguntó. James resopló "¿Así que todo se complicó?" se rió.

"¡Y que lo digas!" _'y de qué manera_' James pensó. No podía decirle a Jeff que alguien de su mismo equipo fue el que le lanzó la prensa encima el pasado miércoles. "Como dicen por ahí. Hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre…"

"Eso es cierto. Nos sucede a todos… todo el tiempo." Jeff suspiró. "Pero mientras tu novia sea comprensiva. ¿Cómo lo ha tomado ella, a propósito?"

El estómago de James dio vueltas pero forzó una sonrisa.

"Ha estado muy tranquila, a decir verdad"

"Eso es lo importante… Tu padre dice que es una chica que vale la pena, ¿eh? ¡No la dejes ir!" Jeff hizo una mueca, buscando alrededor un lugar donde dejar su vaso; avanzó un paso y luego señaló al frente "Mira al engreído de tu padre; no es que lo culpe, claro está. ¡Pero qué idiota más soberbio! Como dice el dicho '_Genio y figura hasta la sepultura'_."

James siguió su mirada, Jeff tenía razón, la vanidad en el rostro de su padre era ahora más evidente que nunca y vaya que era algo digno de decir porque esa era precisamente su característica más conocida, su arrogancia. Sacudió la cabeza, resoplando con cierta incomodidad antes de reanudar la conversación con su jefe acerca de los planes para las próximas semanas. En cierto momento, su mirada captó la de su padre y James lo observó mientras levantaba su vaso en un respetuoso reconocimiento. James frunció el ceño y respondió a la atención de su padre.

_A la atención de su padre_…. Su cabeza no necesitaba mucha labor de convencimiento para viajar al pasado.

* * *

_Su mente viajó al pasado, de nuevo a ese verano de hacía ocho años. Había ido a la casa de sus padres en Hillwood por la que probablemente sería la última vez que llamara 'casa' ese lugar. Ya había estado trabajando durante algún tiempo para que una empresa de relaciones públicas en New Hampshire después de terminar su MBA, y estaba a punto de aceptar una promoción para un puesto de tiempo completo en Chicago cuando su padre lo llamó a su lado durante la etapa final de su campaña al Senado._

_Robert quería presumir la imagen de una familia feliz trabajando juntos para conseguir el mismo objetivo. Por supuesto, James cumplió cabalmente su parte -aunque a regañadientes- porque tratándose de su padre por supuesto que deseaba lo mejor para él, pero por otra parte su padre hizo el llamamiento basado en viejos acuerdos familiares. Así que, ahí estaba él con toda la familia para sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, cenas y apariciones públicas._

_Ellos no habían estado en los mejores términos durante años. Nada cambió entonces y James se encontró de repente en el viejo Hillwood viendo pasar su tiempo y su vida sin hacer nada. Ni una maldita cosa en todo el día. A pesar de haberlo pregonado tanto, su padre no se acercó a él en busca de ayuda ni para sus asuntos políticos ni para los empresariales. En realidad, fue hasta una cena con su socio de negocios, cuando Robert finalmente encontró un trabajo adecuado para él: cortejar a la hija de su socio. 'Es bueno saber que tantos años de educación servirían para algo'._

_La chica que llamó la atención de su padre no estaba tan mal. Bueno, para ser sinceros, era hermosa. Lamentablemente, James no estaba interesado en una relación seria en ese momento, mucho menos con alguien elegida por su padre. Olga Pataki era de su misma edad, con una maestría en educación de alguna universidad en Vermont y una belleza clásica del medio oeste. Era la definición de 'la chica de tus sueños', el tipo de chica que a una madre le encantaría que se casara con sus hijos. Sin embargo, salir con esta chica significaba mucho escrutinio por parte de ambas familias, sobre todo la de ella ya que mientras sus padres estaban muy ocupados con esta nueva aventura política; los Patakis parecía tener la mayor parte de su tiempo libre para vigilar y alabar todas las buenas obras de su única hija._

_Así que, sin duda alguna, esa era la misma razón por la que cualquier chico, o en este caso él, se mantendría lo más alejado posible de chica. Él tenía veinticinco; recientemente había tomado posesión de su herencia, y tenía la cabeza llena de planes y sueños que incluían dicho patrimonio. Quería encontrar un trabajo prometedor y que estuviera muy, muy lejos de su familia; quería disfrutar de ser soltero y sin compromisos. No estaba listo para sentar cabeza, ni siquiera con una chica que sólo podía ser más perfecta si pudiera mantener la boca cerrada._

_James había accedido a invitarla a salir ese mismo fin de semana. Cuando llegó el día, él salió de su casa temprano para evitar escuchar los consejos de sus padres y las burlas de sus hermanos. El joven dejó su coche en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial local y caminó por la parte más antigua de la zona durante casi una hora antes de que llegara la hora fijada. Le gustaba pasear por allí, lo encontraba relajante. _

_Esta parte del pueblo tenía algunos edificios históricos y a pesar de su lamentable estado, era boyante. Las escuelas públicas tenían una alta y mixta población. Los parques, piscinas públicas, canchas deportivas y campos estaban siempre llenos de gente. Las calles estaban colmadas de tiendas y de casas unas al lado de las otras, viviendo con armonía._

_Alrededor de esta zona se podían ver niños de diferentes entornos corriendo juntos por la calle; adolescentes tomados de la mano; jóvenes y felices parejas paseando sus niños en cochecitos; viejos vecinos jugando a las damas en espacios públicos, e incluso a una anciana vistiendo un antiguo disfraz de diosa griega saliendo de una tienda con un gran trozo de jamón en sus frágiles manos. James parpadeó un par de veces viendo la escena; sus ojos clavados en la gloriosa mujer hasta que ésta desapareció detrás de la puerta de un hermoso edificio de ladrillo rojo. Un edificio de ladrillos rojo que había conocido de cerca recientemente._

_Él había entrado -como en un sueño - en una florería en esa misma calle. Otra espléndida dama lo asistió con esas maneras coquetas que no eran fáciles de encontrar hoy en día. Ella le ayudó a elegir un ramo de rosas color rosa que incluían tres hermosos capullos de lo que ella llamaba Rosas de Damasco, pero él recordaba que su abuela solía llamar Rosas de Castilla. Era un hermoso ramo, 'especiales para una rubia'. Él había halagado a la dama besando su mano al despedirse y ella se había atrevido a ruborizarse en respuesta. La mirada vigilante y suspicaz de un joven empleado había seguido toda la escena._

_Eludiendo a un grupo de ruidosos chicos que parecían estar huyendo de algo o alguien, James iba aún fascinado con las encantadoras ancianas; pensando que esta calle debió haber sido un hervidero de bellezas hacía cincuenta años o más, cuando, justo doblando la calle, se estrelló contra alguien que venía en sentido contrario. El fuerte golpe en la barbilla lo hizo dio un paso atrás. Una chica larguirucha se tambaleó frente a él. Se apresuró a sostenerla antes de que cayera de sentón sobre el concreto y la ayudó a ponerse de pie otra vez. La chica sonrió graciosamente, aunque solo por un segundo, cuando sufrió una transformación._

_"Arn..." sacudió la cabeza, luego ladró "¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme?" se liberó de él empujándolo con fuerza "¡Fíjate por donde caminas, pendejo!" Ella pasó junto a él y avanzó, pisando fuerte; dos coletas rubias botando orgullosamente a su espalda. James frunció el ceño mirándola alejarse y se dio la vuelta para retomar sus pensamientos. Como había dicho antes, hacía cincuenta años no era lo mismo que hoy en día..._

* * *

La ventaja de hablar con Jeffrey era que la gente los dejaba en paz. Jeffrey era muy respetado para ser interrumpido. Había sido un largo día y para esta hora, James había saludado a cientos de personas. Muy pronto, por suerte, esta tarea también se había terminado y él se encaminó hacia una pequeña habitación reservada exclusivamente para él. Esquivó con éxito a partidarios e invitados en su camino allá. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano le tocó el hombro y se dio vuelta, enmascarando su exasperación.

"Ven" dijo después de ver quién era, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvieron adentro. Caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación cuando la chica lo abrazó por la espalda.

"¿Todo listo?" le preguntó desenganchando sus manos.

"Sip. Mañana en la noche. Nueve en punto. En su estudio en D.C." le confirmó "Tienes que estar allí media hora antes por lo menos"

"Bien." Se volvió a su escritorio.

"Él no podía creerlo, ¿sabes?" dijo ella efusivamente "Pensé que iba a llorar cuando le dije quién era" James sonrió con una mueca "Me alegro de que por fin estemos aquí" dijo eufórica.

Él se dio la vuelta. Había aún mil cosas por hacer y él no quería otra cosa más que unos momentos para sí mismo.

"Judy, ¿Por qué no me das diez minutos? Después estaré contigo."

"¿Diez minutos a solas o si deseas que te envíe a alguien?" Se aferró a su cuello nuevamente. James suspiró con cansancio, se sacó sus brazos de nuevo y caminó a la mesa, tomando su portafolio "Tengo un buen número de niñas a quienes les gustaría ser elegidas esta noche"

"¿Cuándo te he pedido a una chica antes?" Preguntó molesto. "¿Y qué pasa contigo últimamente?... ¿Conseguiste otro trabajo? ¿Ahora también alcahueteas chicas o qué?"

"Vamos, James. Relájate y disfruta un poco. Sólo el Día de las Elecciones puede eclipsar este triunfo... y tú te mereces todo esta noche." Dijo en tono cargado.

"Entonces me merezco mis diez minutos a solas"

"Vamos... Todos sabemos que necesitas un buen revol..."

"¿Un buen qué?" Soltó, dándose la vuelta. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. "Soy tu amiga. Sólo estoy tratando de facilitarte las cosas".

"Bueno… ese no es tu trabajo." Se volvió de nuevo a la mesa. "De hecho creo que aún hay un montón de cosas esperándote afuera"

"¿Así que eso es todo lo que soy aquí?" preguntó con enojo velado "¿Nuestra relación es sólo trabajo? Yo solía pensar que éramos amigos."

"Yo solía pensar lo mismo pero estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia con este nuevo estilo de hacer las cosas; así que prefiero dejar las cosas bien claras antes de que todo se eche a perder" dijo categóricamente, todavía buscando su agenda.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Su humor se volvió agrio.

"¿Cuál es el tuyo? Hemos estado trabajando muy bien hasta ahora. Me gustaría tener la seguridad de que las cosas van a seguir así porque todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer." Hizo una pausa para dejar que las palabras fueran entendidas "Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz" La chica no se movió. Él se volvió a verla para pedirle que se fuera otra vez cuando ella habló.

"Nunca me perdonaste cuando rompimos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó rencorosa "¡Ese viaje a Europa era mi recompensa! Te lo dije cuando volví".

"No puedo creer que estés trayendo eso ahora" Él resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué sigues haciéndome pagar por ello? Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No debí haber ido. Ahora lo sé. ¿Cómo podía saberlo entonces?"

El ceño de James se profundizó.

"Te escucho y me pregunto cómo es que lo hemos logrado hasta ahora." Él la miró con asombro. "Si has tenido esoen tu cabeza todos estos años, ¿cómo has sido capaz de trabajar conmigo?" le preguntó "Te ofrecí un trabajo, nada más."

"¿Ahora estás pensando en despedirme? Después de todo lo que hemos logrado juntos"

James se rió de su dramática respuesta.

"Lo que quiero es hacerte entender que todavía hay mucho trabajo por venir. Necesito saber que serás una profesional hasta el fin" afirmó, mirándola atentamente "No puedes empezar a hablar de repente de algo que sucedió hace años" exhaló "Somos un equipo. Los veintidós lo somos. Todo el mundo ha contribuido a que la gente nos esté aclamando ahora. El trabajo de todos ha conseguido esto. Y cada uno de nosotros está consiguiendo cosas a cambio también: admiración, experiencia, reputación, _dinero_... hablas de todo lo que has hecho por mí" se burló de nuevo "¿Me imaginas a mi soltándole esa basura chantajista a Jeff?" Judy no respondió inmediatamente. Él realmente no quería nada más que tirarse en el sofá en estos momentos. Solo.

"¿Por qué me dijiste acerca de tu compromiso, entonces?" Después de un minuto o algo así ella le preguntó "Si no había nada personal - quiero decir, entre tú y yo - ¿por qué sólo yo necesitaba saberlo, yo, de entre todos en el equipo? Si estabas manteniéndolo en secreto..."

"Tú eres la vocera aquí, ¿verdad? Necesitabas saberlo, por si acaso" dijo desapasionadamente "¿O qué? ¿Habrías preferido la sorpresa?" La chica lo miró con furia.

"¿Sabes cuántas veces impedí que la noticia se supiera?"

_Impedí que se supiera…_

"¿Por qué tenía que saberlo? Dispones de la información y del poder. Hiciste tu trabajo; de la misma manera que hice el mío cuando hice que tu nombre apareciera en La Lista. No tenías por qué saberlo tampoco." comentó con frialdad, escribiendo un recordatorio en su agenda pero sus últimas palabras destellaban en un rincón de su cabeza, como una advertencia. Tal vez encontró al traidor en el equipo después de todo; pensaba mientras seguía trabajando con la agenda en sus manos.

Otra pausa se fue alargando y estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera cuando Judy comenzó de nuevo.

"Nunca pensé que fueras de esos hombres que tienen un desagradable gusto por jovencitas. De haberlo sabido te habría presentado a mi sobrina. Ella acaba de tener su Baile de Graduación el mes pasado." Sus palabras y la entonación le hicieron sentir enfermo.

James se volvió tranquilamente hacia ella. Incluso sonrió ocultando su furia preguntándose por qué Judy habría elegido precisamente esta noche para mostrar su agenda oculta. Hubo sospechas y rumores, pero nunca habían pasado ese punto; así que Judy era la responsable. Aspiró -imperturbable- mientras tomaba su celular y le daba indicaciones al respecto a Pat. Sabía que no iba a reñirla aquí y ahora, no era una cosa inteligente por hacer; pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir como si nada. Sonrió mostrando un ambiguo interés entonces, antes de soltarle:

"¿Es rubia, mide alrededor de uno ochenta y usa copa C?" levantó las cejas. "Si no es así, por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Ahora vete, quiero estar solo"

Su rostro se puso rojo y casi escupió espuma por la boca. Después de su berrinche apenas velado, ella preguntó con dificultad:

"¿Así que quieres que te deje en paz?"

"¿Ahora eres incluso sorda?" bloqueó su celular "Por favor, fuera."

"¿No debería tu pequeña prometida estar aquí contigo esta noche, James?" Preguntó con sorna "¿Dónde está ella?"

Imágenes de una desordenada cama con un tragaluz encima y un par de vigorosos rubios vinieron a su mente y le hicieron hervir la sangre. James sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y rugió.

_"DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS. ¡A LA CHINGADA; AHORA!"_

La chica castaña hizo una mueca burlona y giró sobre sus talones.

"¡Vaya prometida que te conseguiste!" murmuró antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

El golpe lo sobresaltó y arrastró su mente al pasado de nuevo; tal como había venido haciendo todo este maldito día. El estrépito de otra puerta, una verde con paneles de vidrio, dos palabras dichas con voz sollozante y todas las cosas de las que había estado huyendo desde aquel día.

* * *

_La vista del atardecer sobre el lago y la Isla Elk era espectacular. Estaban paseando por el muelle. Como de costumbre, George estaba un par de pasos detrás de él y Shawn un poco más adelante. Él sonrió mientras la miraba. Su enrojecido rostro y esa sonrisa incomoda le divertían. Encontraba extraordinario que sus demostraciones públicas de afecto aún la ponían nerviosa._

_"Bien, hablemos, entonces; siempre terminamos haciendo las cosas a tu manera." Él hizo una mueca "Además, todavía sabes al Falafel de la Cabaña de Omar."_

_"¿No te gustó?" Le había preguntado en voz baja, pero al ver su astuta sonrisa se corrigió rápidamente "¡Me refiero a la comida, baboso!"_

_"No estaba mal" reconoció._

_"George y Shawn todavía lamiendo sus labios" ella observó._

_"Es porque no tienen nada mejor que lamer" Helga lo empujó cuando trató de acercarse de nuevo. Él sonrió, observando la forma en que su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo "¿De qué quieres que hablemos?"_

_Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando al frente hacia Elk y luego volvió a mirarlo _

_"No sé" Ella sonrió juguetonamente "¿Cuáles son los temas para una pareja comprometida? Nunca he estado comprometida antes."_

_"Yo tampoco. No creo que haya algo especial..."_

_"Oh, te aseguro que lo hay" Ella se burló "Hay revistas llenas de esa mierda; no es que me hayan interesado antes."_

_"No puedo imaginarte perdiendo el tiempo con esas frivolidades. Mmm... Vamos a ver... ¿qué hay de residencia, dónde te gustaría vivir, Helga?"_

_Ella vaciló_

_"Siempre pensé que viviría en Manhattan, aunque hipotéticamente viajaría mucho, ya sabes, París, Londres, Roma..."_

_"¿No estás atada aquí debido a tus asuntos con Bob?"_

_"No precisamente tan pronto, tal vez en siete, diez años. Bob y yo hablamos ya de eso." Se mordió el labio "Mi principal preocupación ahora es decidir si voy a trabajar en el mundo editorial o en la política cuando termine la universidad. ¿Sabes? Extraño esos bastardos." Ella lo miró con travesura "¿Inclinarías la balanza?" _

_Él levantó sus cejas. ¿Estaba complaciéndolo?_

_"Entonces, Manhattan será opción sólo si eliges literatura" ella asintió._

_"Sip. Si elijo política, sería DC."_

_"Bueno, yo ya estoy instalado allí"_

_"No voy a vivir en tu 'departamento de soltero'"_

_"Mi hogar no es un apartamento de soltero" la acercó a él "Es una pequeña casa en el viejo centro de la ciudad; muy linda, por cierto. Estoy seguro de que te gustara"_

_"¿Por qué tienes una casa ya?" Preguntó con desconfianza "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pensando en casarte?" Él había tomado su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos._

_"¿Por qué sospechas de todo?" le preguntó a la vez, con el ceño fruncido. "Estoy muy consciente de la reserva con lo que hemos hablado sobre el futuro, pero aun así podemos – digamos - hacer planes acerca de esto, ¿no lo crees?"_

_"Tienes una casa ya" Dijo ella en tono acusador._

_"Helga, vivo allí... y he tenido la casa en las colinas por ocho años. ¿Significa eso que yo estaba planeando una boda en ese entonces?"_

_"Bueno, tenías la edad suficiente" hizo un puchero, dándole la espalda._

_"¿Quién dice que cuando es el momento correcto para contraer matrimonio?" Exhaló con fuerza, alejándose de ella. Esta conversación se estaba tornando impertinente "Creo que será mejor cambiar de tema." Después de unos momentos, la sintió que corría para alcanzarlo._

_"No, no, está bien" se detuvo frente a él y se puso de puntillas "Es sólo que es muy bueno tener un novio tan previsor." Sonrió coquetamente "Es fantástico, de hecho." James volvió su cara hacia arriba para evadir sus labios y siguió caminando hacia al frente, dejándola un poco más atrás. Por supuesto que desdeñar a Helga siempre tenía su riesgo, pero qué era la vida sin un poco de aventura. Segundos más tarde, oyó que se apresuraba para alcanzarlo de nuevo._

_"¿De qué más quieres hablar?" su voz era un poco frenética. "¿De niños? ¿Has pensado en los niños? ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener, James?"_

_Él se dio la vuelta, enarcando una ceja. ¡Vaya que ahora quería hablar!_

_"Cinco. Siempre he pensado que me gustaría tener cinco hijos" dijo, conteniendo su risa._

_"¿Cinco?" Helga gritó, azorada "¿Estás loco? ¡De ninguna manera voy a embarazarme y a dar a luz cinco bebés!" Le lanzó una mirada furiosa._

_"¿Por qué no?" Él esperó por ella ahora "¿No te gustaría tener cinco pequeñitos con esa linda ceja tuya y esos impresionantes ojos?"_

_"¿Te estás riendo de mí?" lo miró con incredulidad entonces "¿Qué es eso que es tan divertido acerca de reírse de mí?"_

* * *

James abrió el grifo y observó la línea de agua deslizarse por el lavabo de mármol y luego irse por el caño sin verla realmente. Apoyó su peso en los lados del lavabo y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, tomó aire y luego lo soltó varias veces antes de refrescar su rostro. Un asistente le ofreció una toalla de inmediato. El dio las gracias al chico y procedió a secar su rostro; luego se volvió para ver su imagen en el espejo antes de salir. Los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada eran color gris oscuro, una tonalidad a la que se había ya acostumbrado a estas alturas.

Después de hablar con otro candidato jubiloso, James se dirigió al pasillo. El lugar todavía estaba lleno, pero de alguna manera era menos opresivo. La gente aún estaba felicitándolo cuando alguien mencionó que la fiesta se trasladaría a la casa de su padre en Hillwood; el viejo y querido Hillwood.

Mientras el lugar se estaba vaciando, él mantuvo una breve reunión con su equipo y logró convencer a Patrick, su segundo de a bordo, que se adelantara prometiendo que lo alcanzaría allí. Pat dijo que escuchó que estaban hablando de una reunión con los jefes del partido, la cual probablemente se llevaría a cabo en casa de su padre y que necesitaba que se pusieran de acuerdo en unos detalles antes de la reunión. Eso estaba bien y todo, pero James dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar a futuro y no cedió. Inmediatamente, el agente de Parsons, alias George, estaba frente a él y maniobró fácilmente para llevarlo aparte.

"¿Podemos simplemente desaparecer?" Habló antes de que el hombre mayor lo hiciera.

"Está todo listo." Asintió "Tienes que ir a través de la salida del servicio. Sólo necesito un par de minutos, luego vete por allí" le indicó una puerta detrás del panel, el hombre hizo una pausa "Pero antes... Tengo algo que debo darte" habló con solemnidad, sacando una carta de debajo de su chaqueta y extendiéndosela con cautela. Los ojos grises de George lo miraban atentamente mientras esperaba a que la tomara. James vaciló antes de tocarla.

"¿Hay algo que necesite saber?" La reserva de George le hizo ser precavido. El grandulón sacudió la cabeza con su habitual compostura.

"Es de la Srta. Pataki" dijo llanamente. James se sorprendió por la impetuosidad con la que tomó el sobre.

"¿Vino?" George asintió "¿Cuándo?" Una sensación de frío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió algo duro dentro de la envoltura.

"Estabas en el stand" George añadió: "Ella me pidió confidencialmente que te lo hiciera llegar. También dijo que pensó dejarla en tu casa, pero temía que pudiera perderse antes de que lo encontraras" James asintió con la cabeza, observando el blanco sobre de nuevo.

"Vámonos ya de aquí. En dos minutos voy a estar afuera de la cocina"

"Bien." George se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo para decirle con una sonrisa seca "La Srita. Pataki te envió sus felicitaciones. También dijo que sabía que utilizarías su frase acerca de los perdedores".

James no respondió. Fue por su portfolio; ignorando a todos antes de llegar a la puerta dejando atrás el área de servicio en pocas y largas zancadas. George estaba ya fuera y lo guió a través del jardín hasta llegar a la Cherokee que esperaba a mitad de la calle ya lista para arrancar. Luego ordenó que lo llevaran a su casa en lugar de la fiesta. Entonces posó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, sintiendo el sobre anidado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era el bulto. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. La irregular pieza de metal que se clavaba contra sus costillas era una declaración de lo que ya no podía ser. El anillo no descansaría en ese joyero de su tocador ya más. Ella no despertaría a su lado, nunca. Eso no iba a suceder. Había elegido a alguien más.

No hizo nada para detener a los recuerdos que fluían a su mente en esta ocasión. Tan agotado como se sentía era más fácil dejar que la cabeza se ahogara en penas que luchar por encontrar por una paz que no vendría.

* * *

_La cita con Olga Pataki había comenzado igual que la mayoría de las citas. Una muchacha bonita que abre la puerta y se sonroja cuando aceptaba el ramo. Luego caminar con mucho estilo hasta su coche, tomar una mesa privada a la luz de las velas en un restaurante con clase y comenzar una tímida y educada conversación que rápidamente se convirtió en un largo discurso acerca de los problemas del Medio Oriente y algunas soluciones ilusorias. Esa voz aguda puso en sus nervios de punta antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Después de una hora más o menos de una disertación que sonaba hueca y hecha sólo para complacer, se sintió estúpido. Él solía parlotear ese mismo discurso hasta hacía no mucho tiempo atrás. El momento en que pensó que no aguantaría más Olga recibió una llamada y se excusó para responder, cuando volvió estaba más tranquila y calmada lo que pareció genial._

_Por fortuna, la cena terminó pronto. Olga pidió una caja para las sobras y él condujo hacia los cines locales -los bonitos- pero Olga sugirió ver una película en su casa en su lugar. James se preguntó durante el viaje de vuelta sobre sus verdaderas intenciones de la chica una vez llegando a su casa porque ella parecía del tipo de chica muy correcta y bien portada, pero él estaba puesto para cualquier cosa. Era soltero después de todo. Aunque el recuerdo de su fastidioso discurso todavía resonaba dentro de su cráneo. Tal vez sería mejor si solo la dejaba en su casa y se largaba de allí de inmediato._

_Llegaron a la residencia de los Patakis y ella lo llevó a la 'Sala de Trofeos' y le mostró donde estaban las películas antes de excusarse y subir las escaleras. La Sala de Trofeos le hacía honor a su nombre. El lugar estaba lleno de un montón de trofeos, premios y reconocimientos de todo tipo alabando las innumerables cualidades de Olga._

_Vagó por el lugar observando las fotos que mostraban a Olga a diferentes edades recibiendo dichos premios, por lo general acompañada de sus orgullosos padres._

_"¿Así que así es como una familia feliz vive, eh?"_

_Eran solo los tres. El amoroso y orgulloso padre; la encantadora y tierna madre y la hija perfecta en todos los sentidos. A esa imagen perfecta fue sólo le hacía falta el novio perfecto. Su estómago se revolvió. Ese novio perfecto no sería él. James salió de la insoportable habitación en busca de un muy necesario cuarto de baño. Llamó a Olga a cabo, pero nadie respondió. Abrió un par de puertas pero sólo encontró un armario y un cuarto oscuro._

_Subió entonces, fotos y diplomas seguían llenando las paredes y todas las superficies de los muebles. Parecía que una sala de trofeos no fuera suficiente para exhibir todos sus logros. En un par de las fotos, sobre un pequeño muro en el segundo piso había también niños fuera de foco. Sabiendo que se no se trataba de fotos de estudio, sino de esas tomadas en el exterior, no era extraño que niños ajenos anduvieran alrededor y fueran capturados._

_Finalmente encontró un cuarto de baño. Esta cita lo había dejado con una sensación de letargo de la que no podía deshacerse. No sabía si fue la comida italiana, la voz de Olga y esta casa dulzona o esta perfecta familia lo que lo tenía al borde._

_"Ya vine" se escuchó la planta baja y se apresuró, porque había dejado sin seguro la puerta del baño. ¿Por qué me sigo molestando?" La voz llamó de nuevo y ahora se trataba de un sonido claro y amargo que fluía hacia el baño. Parecía que la casa tenía visitantes. La voz gruñona que iba maldiciendo zopencos e idiotas causaba suficiente alboroto para alertar a una persona normal de la presencia de un extraño. A cualquiera, por supuesto, excepto Olga Pataki, aunque parece obvio que la visitante era bienvenida aquí, de lo contrario estaría más callada._

_Él se lavaba las manos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica se estrelló contra su costado. Se volvió y vio que se estaba quitando su playera. Ella tiró de ella, cubriéndose nuevamente y retrocedió, alarmada. Los frenéticos movimientos de los brazos largos dejaron detrás de una revoltura de pálido cabello rubio. Un segundo más tarde, los salvajes ojos azules lo estaban mirando fijamente. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron a sus costados, preparándose para la acción. James reconoció en ella a la misma chica con la que se había estrellado antes en la calle._

_"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó ella._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" él preguntó a la vez, tratando de calmarla y encontrando gracioso que semejante niña tratara de intimidarlo. "Olga está arriba. ¿Quieres que la llame?" Su postura se relajó un poco, pero ella mantuvo los puños listos como prevención._

_"¿Quieres que la llame?" ella imitó sus palabras, y luego gruñó "¡Apártate, Sr Pantaloncitos Elegantes! Hay un baño en planta baja para visitas. ¿No te lo dijo O-ol-ga?" Luego pasó junto a él y cerró la puerta a su espalda._

_Confundido, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la sala de TV. ¿Tal vez podría dejar la casa sin ser notado? Allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que estaba condenado a esperar hasta que Olga decidiera que era suficiente castigo por no esforzarse más por disfrutar de la cita. Afortunadamente, no tenía ganas de regresar pronto a la casa y de verse obligado a departir en la fiesta con los invitados de su padre, por lo que se instaló cómodamente en el sofá, y tomó el control remoto dispuesto a esperar hasta que la princesa quisiera._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que el agua comenzara a escucharse escaleras arriba para el momento en que encontró algo digno de ver en la televisión. James no se dio cuenta cuando se detuvo, pero fue traer de vuelta a la realidad cuando una puerta se cerró de golpe, y luego oyó pasos fuertes y otros ruidos por algún tiempo. Se acostumbró al sonido y se centró en ver un partido de béisbol. No mucho después de eso escucho estrépito en la cocina. Decidió dar a la niña un par de minutos antes de levantarse sin entusiasmo._

_Al llegar a la cocina, el adolescente había preparado un sándwich y servido un vaso de soda, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Dándose la vuelta cuando oyó pasos en la escalera, se retractó contra el marco de la puerta para dejarla entrar en la cocina, evitando ser empujado de nuevo. Ella había tomado una ducha porque su largo cabello estaba mojado, pero atado ya de nuevo. Ella lo miró, mientras colocaba un grueso libro sobre la mesa._

_"Así que todavía estás aquí, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no subes con O-ol-ga y dejas de estar husmeando? Tal vez te está esperando, ¿no crees? Su dormitorio es el de la izquierda en el tercer piso" dijo antes de morder el sándwich. De repente se precipitó sobre la papelera para escupir el bocado, arrojando el resto de su sándwich también._

_"Criminal! Supuestamente con Olga aquí habría comida decente en este infierno de casa" se dio la vuelta después de enjuagarse la boca. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo con fastidio, antes de volverse de nuevo y sacó un paquete de Mac and Cheese de un estante superior y una olla de otro._

_"¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?" Le preguntó sin mirarlo "¿No hay una madre amorosa en algún lugar esperándote?" Vertió un poco de agua en la olla._

_"¿No preferirías que la comida que trajimos de Mama Kitchen?" se preguntó a la vez._

_"¡Oh Dios mío, sí habla!" Ella se burló, pero de inmediato su voz cambió y su ceño se suavizó "¿Trajiste comida? ¿Dónde está? "_

_"En la nevera", él la señaló. Ella la abrió._

_"¿En la caja?" James asintió "¿No son de los burritos de Bob?" Hizo un mohín de disgusto._

_"Estoy bastante seguro de que la comida de 'Mama'. Yo mismo lo puse allí"._

_La chica abrió el paquete sin ceremonias y observó la comida con ojo crítico. Luego lo metió en el microondas y lo encendió._

_"Las sobras de Olga son mi cena de nuevo…" suspiró. "Así que... ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?" Le preguntó casualmente después de colocar un plato y un tenedor sobre la mesa y volver a llenar el vaso con soda._

_Él vaciló. ¿Qué podía decir a esta chica? ¿Qué iba a saber ella acerca de las complicadas cuestiones de la adultez? Sin embargo, ella no esperó mucho tiempo para su respuesta._

_"¿Demasiado dulce para ser real?" Se burló de nuevo "¿Te dejo la cabeza llena de ilusiones o llena de mierda?" Se volvió a mirarlo con una cara divertida. "¿Qué clase de persona eres tú, de todos modos? ¿No eres demasiado viejo para ser manipulado de esa manera? "_

_"¿Qué ...? ... ¿ qué ...?" James tartamudeó._

_"Debí imaginarlo... Otro pendejo "se burló y luego se volvió a la llamada de microondas y sirvió el plato. James estaba sorprendido con esta niña tan maleducada._

_"¿Quién eres tú?" Finalmente consiguió preguntar cuando pasó por su lado, masticando un bocado de linguini marinara de manera poco elegante y caminando hasta la sala de TV con el plato en una mano y el vaso de refresco en la otra. Cuando la alcanzó, ella se había encaramado en el sofá y cambiaba los canales en el televisor hasta que se encontró con un espectáculo de lucha libre, y luego reanudó su comida._

_Él la observó por un rato una vez que se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, y luego se volvió a ver el partido. ¡Era ridículo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¡Que se friegue Olga y Bob Pataki! ¡Que se friegue su padre! Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando la chica habló de nuevo._

_"Ya cálmate, Chico Pedante" ella tomó el último bocado y el linguini se movió como una lombriz de tierra antes de desaparecer en su boca. Tenía la cara manchada con salsa de tomate y sabrá dios que otras cosas y se tomó su tiempo para limpiarlo con sus dedos y con la lengua primero y luego con una toalla grande de papel, sin ninguna vergüenza, y luego bebió de su refresco y - como era de esperar - eructó ruidosamente._

_Observó con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de todo y por alguna extraña razón, la chica era fascinante a su manera. Cuando los juiciosos ojos azules se posaron sobre él se sintió estúpido por estar en esta situación, observando con mucha atención a esta chica mal educada como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer en el mundo. Sólo entonces, después de poner los platos sucios en una mesa lateral y estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, ella se concentró en él._

_"¿Cuánto rato has estado perdiendo el tiempo por aquí?" Aún estaba considerando si debería contestarle cuando ella disparó de nuevo "¿Olga sólo te dejó aquí o qué?" Luego siguió "¿Ella salió y te pidió que la cubrieras, es eso?"_

_"¿Qué? ¡No! Ella está arriba" casi gritó "Llegamos y... ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir adiós cuando me pidió que esperara un minuto" terminó patéticamente "Entonces llegaste"._

_"Así que estás esperando por el beso de buenas noches, ¿eh?" Le preguntó, con sorna nuevo. "Lamento ser la que te traiga las malas noticias, amigo, pero creo que ella se olvidó de ti" la voz de la chica se había vuelto grave "Ella se ha vuelto últimamente... un poco... ¡adicta a... las redes sociales! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡A las redes sociales!" Terminó, tratando infructuosamente de ocultar su ansiedad._

_"¿Está segura?" preguntó simplemente por preguntar, porque realmente no se preocupaba por el paradero de la chica mayor._

_"Bueno, has estado abandonado aquí por un tiempo, ¿no es así? Pero si quieres seguir esperando, allá tú. Debo agradecerte sin embargo, ya que es por ti que yo tuve una de las mejores cenas que he tenido últimamente" se frotó el plano vientre mientras sonreía complacida._

_Toda esta situación era rara. Decidió no seguir su último comentario porque estaba seguro de que sólo lo llevaría a más rarezas. Esta niña... bueno, esta adolescente era otra cosa sin embargo. Ella podría tratar de hacerlo creer que era áspera y grosera, pero él se dio cuenta de que era inteligente y educada. Su discurso era cultivado y ese humor agrio... tienes que tener el don para saber cómo usarlo. Hasta ahora, ella era la persona más terrenal de todas sus nuevas 'amistades'._

_"¿Crees que debo esperarla?" le preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros, volviéndose rápidamente a ver la televisión. El acné en sus mejillas hacía patente que se sentía avergonzada. Sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Así que ella lo había estado observando!_

_"¿Cómo estuvo la salida? ¿Prometedora?" Otra pregunta fue su respuesta. Él sacudió la cabeza, negando "Lamento escuchar eso." Suspiró, mostrando extrañamente empatía._

_"No es necesario. Apenas la conozco y como que no es mi tipo" expresó sin pesar._

_"Oh, ¿no me digas?" Ella rió burlonamente ante sus palabras, pero sus ojos brillaron "Si tienes asuntos pendientes con Bob no te atrevas a decir eso en su cara."_

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_"¡Porque ella es su hija dorada, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien no la encuentre irresistible?" La niña abrió los ojos para dejar en claro su sarcasmo._

_"Yeah. Ya lo había supuesto" dijo" ¿Cuál es su problema, a propósito?"_

_"¿Su problema? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo._

_"¿Está saliendo con alguien más?" le preguntó, y como para ganar su confianza, añadió "Ella estaba actuando completamente diferente de la última vez que la vi. Ni siquiera trató de ser agradable más de unos pocos minutos. En algún momento de la velada, recibió una llamada y después de eso ella se puso toda nerviosa y ausente." La chica frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior._

_"Tal vez a ella tampoco le gustas" dijo casualmente._

_"No creo que sea eso." Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro._

_"¿Porque eres tan hermoso que ninguna chica se te resiste por qué?" Replicó ella, rechazando sus suposiciones._

_"Algo así..." sonrió, divertido al ver que ella se quedó sin habla. "Estoy bromeando, ¿okay?" Agregó por si acaso. La muchacha lo observó con curiosidad, "¿Qué es? ¿Tiene un novio que Bob no aprueba? Porque tengo que decírtelo, sabes, estaba muy ansiosa, tal vez incluso preocupada" el ceño de la niña se hizo más profundo. Ella lo pensó por un rato, y luego dijo._

_"Mira, amigo. Pareces ser un buen chico y todo pero ella es mi hermana. No voy a echarla de cabeza"_

_"¿Tu hermana?" soltó sin pensarlo, pasmado, antes de que pudiera detenerse. La chica parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron. Su rostro se puso pálido mientras ella se retraía hasta el respaldo del sofá._

_Era torpemente obvio que sus palabras la habían lastimado. Se puso de pie rápidamente y alcanzó por ella; pero ella fue más rápida y un segundo después ya llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina. Él se reprendió a sí mismo por un minuto entero antes de ir tras ella. ¿Cómo pudo no verlo? ¡Ella vivía aquí, por el amor de Dios! ... Pero, luego… ella no estaba en ninguna de las fotos de la familia en las paredes y los llamaba a todos por sus nombres. ¡Wow! ¿Qué clase de padres eran de los Patakis, entonces? James la encontró en la cocina secándose las manos después de haber lavado sus platos._

_"Lo siento..." él comenzó._

_"No es necesario que te disculpes." Ella le espetó secamente sin mirarlo "Sé que Olga ganó todos los atributos bonitos, así que no me vengas con excusas para arreglar lo que dijiste."_

_"¿Qué?" le preguntó desconcertado. La chica lo miró y trató de pasarlo de largo en su camino de salida, pero él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a que lo mirara._

_"¡No me toques!" Ella se retorció, tratando de liberarse, pero él no cedió._

_"Eso no salió bien. Lo siento, ¿okay?" vaciló un poco porque lo que realmente quería decir era aún más rudo, pero continuó de todos modos. "Nadie me dijo que había otra hija" agregó en una forma más suave, la chica seguía con su expresión en blanco "Pensé que Olga era hija única"._

_"Suéltame" ella forcejeó otra vez. Él le soltó el brazo y la vio tomar un gran suspiro y decir con voz cansada "Mira, amigo… yo voy arriba ahora y creo que tú ya deberías marcharte. Les voy a hacer saber que eres todo un caballero si te preocupa tanto"._

_Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando como la chica tomaba su libro. El ceño fruncido no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos. Una idea cruzó por su mente._

_"Estaba pensando en caminar hasta Slausens a comprarme un helado... ¿Quieres venir?" El rostro de la muchacha se levantó para verlo._

_"¿Ahora?", preguntó dubitativa._

_"¿Por qué no? Todavía es temprano... Creo que el sol no se pondrá en un buen rato…" Él arrugó su rostro "…y yo no quiero volver a casa aún..." se encogió de hombros "Te traigo de vuelta más tarde."_

_"No tengo nada de dinero" ella informó._

_"Yo te estoy invitando, yo me hago cargo" le sonrió; ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió alegremente. "¿No vas a decirle a Olga que vamos a salir?"_

_"No, seguro que está ocupada." Dijo, sacando un pequeñísimo teléfono Panasonic de color rosa de sus pantalones cortos; sus largos y delgados dedos se movieron por todo el teclado "Le enviaré un mensaje, pero tenemos que traerle algo también, ¿te parece?"_

_James asintió con la cabeza, yendo tras ella cuando tomó las llaves de un tazón y abrió la puerta. Vio que el llavero tenía grabada una H en él._

_"Yo soy James Brighton, a propósito", dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, le tendió la mano._

_Ella lo miró de nuevo, luego empujó las llaves en su bolsillo y le estrechó su mano._

_"Brighton, ¿qué?" Sonrió sagazmente. "He oído que vienes de una de esas familias a las que les gusta ir por allí coleccionando apellidos anticuados" Él rió de buena gana. Le encantaría ver la cara de su padre si escuchara a este pequeño demonio. Ella pareció muy contenta con su respuesta porque añadió._

_"Quiero decir, por Dios, ¡Qué tan difícil es decidirse por un solo apellido! ¿Eligen de entre todos los recién llegados a la familia o sólo de los bonitos?" continuó riendo "Hay algún momento en que el abogado dice: ¡Por el amor de Dios, señor, no hay espacio en esta mierda para otro más! Esto es simplemente ridículo." soltó una carcajada._

_James la observó mientras ella caminaba a su lado; pisando fuerte en un principio como desafiando al mundo a meterse con ella, pero a medida que avanzaban por la calle, ella lo cambió a un paso elástico más ágil y relajado._

_"Creo que ese fue mi ta ta-ta tatarabuelo. El nombre no ha cambiado desde sus tiempos." Le Informó con ligereza._

_"¿Allá en el viejo terruño?" Ella levantó las cejas cuando se volvió a verlo. Su nariz tenía una pequeña mancha de salsa._

_"Ven aquí" James la atrajo hacia sí y frotó su pulgar contra su nariz. La mancha se quitó fácilmente. Él se rió al darse cuenta de su tensión. Por un momento pensó que ella lo golpearía allí mismo. "Fue en Brooklyn, de hecho. ¿Brighton Beach?"_

_Siguió caminando. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguirlo. Avanzaron en silencio durante un rato._

_"¿Y este es?" preguntó después de un minuto o menos. Él la miró, confundido. "¡He-llou! ¿Tu apellido?" se habían detenido en un semáforo en rojo._

_"Lewis, Brighton-Lewis" le sonrió de nuevo "¿El tuyo?" Ella abrió grandes los ojos, dándose cuenta de que todavía tenía que decir su nombre._

_"Helga", dijo. Y señalándolo en el pecho, añadió "Helga G. Pataki, y no lo olvides nunca, bucko."_

* * *

**No poseo Hey Arnold!**

**No poseo los nombres Panasonic ni Mac and Cheese.**

**Poseo solo el Plot y los Personajes Originales.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**La segunda parte estará aquí alrededor del sábado.**

**O si hay suficientes reviews podría trabajar más rápido.**

**Los veo pronto.**

**Escrito. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.**

**Publicado. 4/07/2013.**


	45. Chapter 45

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 45  
UN PASEO POR LA MENTE DEL OTRO **  
**Segunda Parte  
**

* * *

**Un par de advertencias antes de empezar a leer:  
En primer lugar. Este es un capítulo muy, muy largo. El más largo hasta ahora en este fic.  
Y en segundo lugar. Contiene material que podría ser considerado sensible. Se aconseja proceder con cautela.**

* * *

_Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguirlo. Avanzaron en silencio durante un rato._

_"¿Y éste es?" preguntó después de un minuto o menos. Él la miró, confundido. "¡He-llou! ¿Tu apellido?" se habían detenido en un semáforo en rojo._

_"Lewis, Brighton-Lewis" le sonrió de nuevo "¿El tuyo?" Ella abrió grandes los ojos, dándose cuenta de que todavía tenía que decir su nombre._

_"Helga", dijo. Y señalándolo en el pecho, añadió "Helga G. Pataki, y no lo olvides nunca, bucko."_

* * *

James miró por la ventana, el coche estaba atascado en el tráfico. No habían llegado al Puente de Brooklyn todavía. Él esperaba que el lento trayecto a Hillwood hubiera desinflado el ánimo de los asistentes a la fiesta y decidieran volver a la ciudad. Él deseaba nada más que encerrarse en su dormitorio y reunir el valor para abrir el maldito sobre y reconocer todo lo que venía junto con el hecho de que el anillo había sido devuelto.

Estas últimas semanas... éstas cinco semanas en realidad, él había dejado el futuro de la relación en espera. Algo que era seguro era que él nunca había dicho que todo había terminado. No le dejó a ella la posibilidad de que dijera que todo había terminado, tampoco. Simplemente no quería pensar en ello, no quería hablar de ello, se enfocó febrilmente al trabajo en su lugar. Pero parecía que ella tenía prisa para seguir adelante y había tomado la decisión por su cuenta. Su bien publicitado 'compromiso' era la excusa perfecta.

* * *

_Helga G. Pataki y él regresaron de Slausens alrededor de una hora después, riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias. Cuando llegaron a la casa azul, ésta ahora estaba llena de vida. La televisión estaba a todo volumen en el pasillo y Big Bob y Miriam estaban en el sofá cenando; comida Thai, sólo dos porciones. Se pusieron de pie cuando se dieron cuenta que era él y fueron muy amables, igual que el día anterior. Una radiante Olga les había contado una historia que él no se molestó en poner atención y lo hizo comprometerse para otra cita a la noche siguiente. Él se despidió rápidamente y buscó a Helga pero no pudo encontrarla alrededor._

_Esa noche, Robert Brighton-Lewis vino hasta su habitación para saber cómo le había ido con la chica. '_¿Qué es esto, el Siglo Dieciocho?'_ su mente habló extrañamente con la voz de Helga. Él no soltó mucho pero recordó que su padre le advirtió que no debía echar a perder esta oportunidad. – _'¿Esta oportunidad?'_ -Helga hubiera abierto muy grandes sus ojos- y para recordarle que su presencia sería indeseable tanto en su comité de la campaña como en la tienda; y que también debería evitar andar causando conmoción o andar llamando mucho la atención durante el resto de su campaña._

_James se había ofrecido a desaparecer en Chicago en su lugar, pero el patriarca había lo prohibido expresamente con el fin de no dar la impresión de ser una familia no comprometida. Se preguntó si su padre se dio cuenta de que fue en ese instante en que la rebelión comenzó a bailar desnuda frente a él._

* * *

_Así que el estúpido de él hizo su aparición en el pórtico Pataki al día siguiente con el fin de volver a salir con una chica seriamente perturbada, que un momento era radiante y feliz y enseguida toda áspera y temerosa. Cuando llegó a su casa, sin embargo, se encontró sola a Helga. Ella le dijo que Olga había salido pero no debía tardar y le dejó entrar_

_Ella lo llevó a la sala de TV y dejó en él la elección de una película. Por supuesto, las opciones eran seleccionadas: terror, drama o acción. Eligió acción y después de unos buenos veinte minutos, ella detuvo la película. Le hizo saber que Olga no vendría. Él le preguntó si había un problema si permanecía allí hasta que terminara la película y ella se encogió de hombros "A donde te lleve tu barco", le dijo. La película terminó y de alguna manera fue manipulado para hacer la sugerencia de ver otra película y pedir una pizza. La chica aceptó felizmente (por supuesto, era su idea en realidad) y así la noche siguió._

_Olga llegó después y se unió a ellos en la sala de TV. Después de un rato se lo llevó aparte y se disculpó dejando en claro que no estaba interesada en una relación. Él no preguntó sus razones, pero señaló el hecho evidente de que sus padres querían mantenerlos ocupados durante el verano. Después de algunas negociaciones, se acordó mantener la farsa andando y fingir que seguían saliendo. Iban a permanecer en su casa y, ocasionalmente podían salir. Helga les ayudaría -por supuesto Helga protestó- pero pronto quedo convencida cuando Olga le ofreció que le pagarían._

_RL RL RL_

_Así que de esa manera pasó ese verano. Él y Helga habían visto casi toda la biblioteca de películas de los Patakis y luego pasaron a películas alquiladas; Pedían comida a domicilio y, a veces, Olga los agraciaba con cocina casera. ¡Vaya que la chica sabía cocinar! Después de no mucho tiempo, Helga lo invitó al cine; ella pagaría -había ganado buen dinero a sus costillas en las pasadas semanas- que luego llevaron a paseos, parques de atracciones, zoológicos, paseos en su coche y cualquier otra cosa que Hillwood pudiera ofrecer._

_Las largas horas pasadas en su compañía le permitieron conocer a la más joven del clan Pataki. Ella habló de sus amigos. Phoebe era el nombre de su mejor amiga, pero la chica se había salido a visitar a su familia y hacer un poco de turismo._

_Mencionó algunos otros amigos, los miembros de 'La Pandilla', que era sólo un apodo, no una banda de maleantes, a propósito. También dijo que no se llevaba muy bien con las chicas, Ella prefería unirse a los chicos para pasar el rato, ya que solían ser más divertidos, pero últimamente ya se estaba cansando de su compañía._

_Cuando salían, él se dio cuenta de que ella desaparecía de su lado en ocasiones, sólo para encontrarla una manzana o dos adelante. Ella no solía darle explicaciones pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era para evitar encontrarse con amigos o vecinos estando con él. La chica tenía una vida muy interesante. Se movía en el barrio con confianza. Conocía todas las calles, callejones y atajos. Sabía que edificios abandonados evitar y cuáles eran útiles y les encantaba subir escaleras de incendios y vagar por los techos._

_Conocía casi todas las tiendas de la zona y a sus propietarios, quienes parecían conocerla también. A veces ella le pedía que se quedara atrás para evitar vecinos entrometidos y cuando no podían ser eludidos, inventaba historias. Por lo general, lo presentaba como el novio de Olga y la gente dejaba de mirarlo con extrañeza._

_Era realmente extraño, pero él se acostumbró a su compañía muy pronto y, de hecho, llegó a disfrutarla. Helga era inteligente y divertida sin abrumarlo. No hablaba para impresionarlo, sino para ella misma. Ella hacía mofa de la gente alrededor; a veces podía ser grosera y cruel, pero nunca con personas inocentes o discapacitados. Gastaba bromas a chicos incautos; a chicos incluso mayores, quienes nunca llegaron a darse cuenta de esta niñita rubia era el cerebro que provocaba todas sus angustias._

_RL RL RL_

_Finalmente, también se dio cuenta de que era una matonesa; pero ella también tenía un lado más dulce que salía de repente de la nada. Podía recitar poesía para describir objetos o situaciones que se encontraban alrededor, como nubes, árboles o reflejos en el agua. Al principio, él pensó que era la poesía que había aprendido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era suya. Había sido un día que había llegado temprano, que se encontró con un pequeño libro lleno de anhelantes poemas. La mayoría de los poemas eran de amor: amor intenso, apasionado y no correspondido. Pero otros trataban de infelicidad; de no ser valiosa; de injusticias y de quejas a la vida y de renuncia a Dios._

_Se dio cuenta de que la falta de atención de sus padres la había herido profundamente, aunque ella siempre ponía una cara fuerte. Ellos solían comportarse como el retrato de la familia perfecta, pero estaban lejos de ese ideal. Bob solía llamarla por el nombre de su hermana. Se podría decir que a Miriam no le importaba en absoluto y Olga solía llamarla 'hermanita bebé' y abrazarla y acariciarla todo el tiempo, pero era sólo para el show porque para el resto del día a día, su presencia y necesidades eran -la mayoría de las veces- criticadas o pasadas por alto, mientras que las de Olga eran elogiadas constantemente y favorecidas._

_Pero, James se dio cuenta que aun así le tenían algo de consideración, en su propia extraña manera. Si bien era cierto que nunca fue tratada con la atención y el amor que le dedicaban a Olga, sus dos padres solían hablar con ella como si fuera mayor. Una vez, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Helga y Bob discutir la gestión del dinero de la familia. Se dio cuenta de que ella solía llenar los cheques de pago a los servicios y otras cosas falsificando el monograma de su mamá y que ella estaba a cargo de comprar los comestibles y todas las cosas que la casa requiriera._

_Una vez también la escuchó advertirle a Bob en su presencia –ellos probablemente pensaron que estaba fuera del alcance del oído- que algo debería hacerse pronto en relación con el problema con la bebida de Miriam a menos que quisiera convertirse en viudo._

_James supuso que Helga hablaba con la misma rudeza a su madre, pero nunca llegó a ver su interrelación más allá de los comentarios desdeñosos Helga solía lanzarle. Miriam estaba apenas por allí en aquellos tiempos. De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, no era habitual ver a ninguno de los padres entonces. Lo recordaba todo porque hacía poco, cuando estaba allí para recoger a Helga, la Patakis estaban en casa por lo general. Nunca dejando de enviarle miradas duras que él sabía que tenían poco que ver con el hecho de que ellos sabían muy bien que él conocía todo lo que estaba debajo de la alfombra._

_RL RL RL_

_Luego James también se dio cuenta de que Helga no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios. La primera ocasión que él había admirado en voz alta una de sus cualidades, ella lo había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados; con la desconfianza escrita en toda su cara y su humor se había vuelto amargo. Le tomó un par de días que volviera a ser la misma de siempre. Tampoco le gustaba que la tocaran. Él estaba acostumbrado a tocar a la gente, pero pronto se dio cuenta que debía andar con pies de plomo alrededor de ella porque solía gruñirle cada vez que la tocaba accidentalmente o si de repente sentía invadido su espacio personal._

_En cierto modo, ella le hizo recordar a un gato callejero que sus abuelos adoptaron hacía mucho tiempo, cuando él era un niño. La pobre criatura era maleducada y agresiva. Les tomó algún tiempo llegar a ganar su confianza y dejar que lo tocaran, pero nunca estuvo en realidad a gusto entre la gente. Su abuela le dijo que la falta de atención y compañía humanas y las malas experiencias cuando gatito le hicieron convertirse en desconfiado para el resto de su vida. Era triste. Odiaría ver a Helga dañada de esa manera._

_Así que esta fue la forma en que pasó la mayor parte de aquel verano; en su compañía. El resto de su tiempo lo pasó evitando su padre, disfrutando los buenos momentos con el resto de su familia y lidiando con la construcción de su propia casa._

* * *

James abrió los ojos para ver que el tráfico seguía cerrado. Recordó que Helga había intentado contactarlo insistentemente los días que siguieron a su separación. Finalmente, después de una semana sin obtener respuestas, finalmente envió un único mensaje que permaneció seis días sin abrir en la bandeja de entrada hasta que una abrumadora noche en que estaba débil y borracho y adolorido.

_Lo siento_.  
Decía.  
_Lo siento_.  
Sólo dos palabras, eso era todo lo que tenía por decir.  
_Lo siento_.

Ella no había repetido el '_Te amo'_ que le había lanzado aquel fatídico domingo, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Ella había estado llorando entonces. _'Te amo'_, las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Probablemente se dio cuenta de que las palabras que escaparon de su boca esa noche había dicho en el calor del momento y que no tenía sentido repetirlas. Cualquiera que fuese la razón del nacimiento de esas dos palabras, no sanaron el daño causado. Si ella estaba tratando de causarle menos dolor, o como señuelo para detener la avalancha de sus insultos, no había funcionado.

De hecho, fue peor porque ahora sabía que ella era capaz de semejante bajeza con el fin de eludir las consecuencias de sus actos. Él la tenía en un mejor concepto. Siempre pensó Helga era el tipo de chica que no se escondía de merecidos golpes. Nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de darle alas a alguien, de engañarlo, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos para conseguir propósitos ocultos.

La odio. La odio. La odio. La odio.

¡Cuánto la odio!

No.

Eso no era cierto. Deseaba con todo su ser capaz de odiarla, pero simplemente no podía.

¿Cómo podría odiarla?

* * *

_"... ¿Qué maldito pecado he cometido para ser condenado con la maldición eterna de tener una hija tan imperfecta? ... Eres una terrible molestia en nuestras vidas, ¡todo lo contrario a Olga! ... Ella es perfecta, inteligente, hermosa, adorable... cordial. ¿Por qué tan difícil puede ser tratar de ser como tu hermana? ¿No hay una habitación llena de trofeos y diplomas para marcar el camino?"_

_Mientras Bob continuaba su diatriba contra Helga se tomó una pausa para llamar de una manera más dulce de su hija mayor para que estuviera lista pronto; James observó la escena. Todo parecía surreal. Bob llegó furioso sólo para acusarla de monopolizar el teléfono, pero Helga no había usado el teléfono durante toda la tarde; había estado viendo la televisión a su lado. Olga había estado perdida allá, pero ahora se paseaba alrededor, todo propia y luciendo como una princesa... y la madre... saliendo quien-sabe-de-donde con el aspecto de un zombi._

_Pero la más surrealista de todo este lío era Helga. Allí estaba parada con sus pequeños puños cerrados a los costados, su tupida ceja fruncida y sus labios contraídos. La expresión de sus ojos grandes era sombría, pero su rostro era estoico. Él podía ver desde su escondrijo que sus ojos oscurecidos tenían una película casi imperceptible de humedad que brillaba, pero sólo por un momento. Ella parpadeó un par de veces para luchar contra las lágrimas, mientras soportaba palabras más venenosas._

_RL RL RL_

_James recordó entonces las paredes llenas de fotos; esa estúpida habitación llena de trofeos, diplomas y recortes de periódicos. Recordó la mayoría de las fotos. Estaban por todas partes tanto en la planta baja como arriba, retratando a esta hermosa y perfecta familia de tres miembros. También recordó la par de fotos equivocadas con la niña fuera de foco. Ella era muy pequeña en ellas, no más de tres o cuatro años cuando mucho. Eso era criminal._

_¿Qué oportunidad tenía ella contra la siempre impecable y hermosa Olga? ¿Cómo podía siquiera competir? ¿Qué tan doloroso debió ser el haber crecido en esta casa con todos esos horribles recordatorios de lo poco que era su valía?_

_Al verla allí de pie; alta y delgada; fuerte, resistente, soportando con valentía una reprimenda que no se merecía, y viendo a su hermana alejarse como la persona egoísta que era, le hizo desarrollar una gran admiración por la chica. James luchó contra su instinto de salir de su escondite para defender a la indefensa niña que lo había escondido allí, en primer lugar; a gritarle a ese maldito hijo de puta que cómo podía ser tan estúpido y destapar la falsedad y la cobardía de su hija dorada._

_Sin embargo, lo que le impidió tomar medidas fue el hecho de que él sabía que salir sería un error. ¿Cómo iba a explicar su presencia en la casa? y luego explicar que sus reuniones eran inocentes, como de hecho, lo eran. Estaba seguro de que no podían contar con Olga para contar la verdad._

_Tenía que proteger a Helga, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, así que esperó pacientemente a que los Patakis se marcharan. Así que después de un rato que le pareció eterno, por fin oyó que la puerta se cerró y el coche partiendo. Sólo entonces, salió de detrás de la puerta y encontró a Helga en la cocina sentada en un taburete, con los codos sobre el mostrador, con la frente apoyada en el borde. Estaba muy callada y él hubiera jurado que estaba llorando. James caminó en silencio hacia ella y abrazó al pequeño cuerpo._

_"Lo siento..."_

_Helga levantó bruscamente y salió de su abrazo con ímpetu._

_"¡Suéltame, con un demonio!" había caminado hasta el centro de la cocina y lo miraba con recelo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí?" James se sorprendió al verla tan compuesta. Aparte de una leve palidez, lucía como siempre, pero sus ojos... ¡Dios! "¿No tienes que asistir a una lujosa cena?"_

_"Yo no voy a ninguna parte." James se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar por el mueble, mirándola. Helga había tenido los ojos sobre él todo el tiempo. Él estaba fascinado con todas las emociones que pasaban en sus iris azules._

_"¡Como sea! Sólo déjame en paz" se volvió para salir de la habitación, pero él estaba listo ya. Si había aprendido algo en los últimos días era como tratar con ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la sala de trofeos. La cocina estaba tan cerca de la calle. La chica puso una buena pelea, pero no pudo escapar de su amarre. Llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, colocándola de pie en contra de ella. Ella lo estaba maldiciendo y golpeando como si esperara una recompensa a cambio._

_"¡No tienes que luchar contra mí! ¿Entiendes?" -casi le gritó, sacudiéndola por los hombros- "¡No tienes que fingir más delante de mí; no tienes que ser fuerte! Por lo que sea que valga, te prefiero a ti mil veces antes que a cualquiera de ellos"_

_Helga dejó de golpearlo, respiró profunda y dolorosamente y comenzó a temblar. Él la abrazó con fuerza cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos y dejó que escondiera la cara en su pecho._

_"¡Di que los odias! ¡Por el amor de Dios, dilo!" -le pidió después de que pasó el primer espasmo._

_"¡Los odio! ¡Los odio! Yo los odio, los..." finalmente sollozó calladamente "No, no los odio... Ellos son mi familia y sé que son un montón de idiotas..." -dijo en voz ahogada "... pero no puedo odiarlos..."_

_La chica entonces lloró con suaves gemidos y pesadas lágrimas en sus brazos. Se podría decir que era difícil para ella porque su llanto salía en un patrón irregular. A veces parecía que se había detenido cuando una nueva ola de espasmos la sacudía de nuevo. Él la mantuvo en sus brazos todo el tiempo mientras murmuraba palabras dulces contra su pelo y le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos._

_James fue capaz de ver algo que Bob nunca pudo. Ella se había vuelto hacia su padre en su búsqueda de una figura a imitar en la vida; no hacia Olga ni Miriam. Su hija lo amaba y lo admiraba; ella se visualizaba a sí misma como él y esa era la razón por la cual sus palabras y su abandono le dolían más que las de cualquier otra persona._

_Toda esta situación era desgarradora. Ella era muy joven y dulce para tener que sufrir todo eso por su cuenta. Deseó poder llamar a su mejor amiga o alguien que sin duda haría un mejor trabajo que él al reconfortarla, pero ¿cómo? Él no conocía a ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera al aparentemente gentil muchacho objeto de sus afectos. Además, dudaba de que a ella le gustara la idea de que pidiera ayuda. Ella parecía mantener ese aspecto de su vida para sí misma, escondido incluso de Phoebe. Tal vez era más fácil para ella dejar que él se acercara, porque en última instancia, James no era más que una presencia transitoria en su vida.  
_

_RL RL RL_

_Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada pesadamente contra él. Se retiró un poco para mirarla a la cara. Estaba dormida. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Una vez allí, hizo las sabanas a un lado antes de colocarla en su cama rosa. Él nunca ha estado allí. La habitación rosa y blanco era tan obviamente la recámara de una niña que él sintió un calor en su pecho. Mucho podía pelearlo, pero el hecho era que ella era en realidad una niña sentimental. James se agachó para cubrirle el cuerpo con la mullida colcha y se estiró para besar su frente. Incluso olía como una pequeñita. La vio moverse en la cama para arreglar las colchas. Después de un momento, ella fijó sus ojos entrecerrados en él y él vio su silenciosa gratitud. Él sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió._

_"Duerme bien gatita linda, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Negra..." Ella murmuró medio dormida "Siempre quise ser una gatita negra"_

_"Ya lo eres" sonrió, tomando su cabello para alejarlo de su cara y acariciando su mejilla "Nos vemos mañana entonces, Gatita Negra."_

* * *

La voz de George le hizo enderezarse en el asiento. Le dijo que un accidente más adelante era la causa del tráfico paralizado, nada grave, por suerte. Debían permanecer en el coche, aún atorado en Brooklyn Bridge junto con otros cientos. Él asintió y cerró los ojos, preparándose para bloquear el mundo exterior de nuevo.

La baja melodía que emitían los altavoces llamó su atención y de mala gana se inclinó para ver la pantalla del equipo de sonido. _'The Wall'_, sonrió. No sabía que les había contagiado el estado de ánimo a los chicos ¿o era casualidad? Había pensado que no podían oír lo que solía escuchar esas noches melancólicas.

Respiró hondo mientras fijaba su vista más allá de la telaraña que formaban los cables del puente. La evocativa música lo conmovió esta noche más de lo que solía hacerlo. La sensación de vacío que solía provocar ahora estaba impregnada de soledad y ausencia.

_..._

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lone souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl_

_Year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here._

_ESPAÑOL_

_Como desearía, como desearía que estuvieras aquí.  
Somos apenas dos almas solitarias  
Nadando en una pecera  
Año tras año,  
Siempre corriendo sobre el mismo viejo suelo  
¿Qué hemos encontrado?  
Los mismos miedos de siempre  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí_

* * *

_"James... ¿Soy tan estúpida? ¡No sé qué más hacer! Si vieras esa mirada que hay en sus ojos cada vez que me ve."_

_"Oh, créeme, conozco bien esa mirada. Me ha estado mirando de esa manera desde que tengo memoria"_

_"¿Cómo has sobrevivido?" James se encogió de hombros "Pero ¡mírate ahora! Estoy segura de que odia simplemente el verte. Gracias a Dios que tienes tu propio hogar James. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" la voz de Melissa sonaba tan desesperada que él la había abrazado._

_"Puedes si realmente quieres, Missy. Pero sabes que no hago el desayuno"_

_"¿Quién piensa en el desayuno?" parecía molesta, pero luego dibujó una sonrisa vacilante "¡Hey! ¡Siempre tomas el desayuno con nosotros!" Missy le dio un puñetazo en el brazo._

_"Sí, pero tenemos que esperar a que Anna nos llame; cuando ya no hay moros en la costa"_

_"¿Así que ese es el secreto de su éxito? Anna ¿En serio?" James asintió, sonriendo ante el desconcierto de su hermana por el uso -o abuso- de su buena relación con la cocinera. Ella lo golpeó de nuevo. "¡Hombres, ustedes son todos iguales! Basan su éxito en las mujeres, ¿Dónde estarían sin nosotras?"_

_James recordó que se había reído de la molestia de su hermana. Ella lo había sacado de la casa después de una incómoda cena con la familia y había conducido sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta que aparcó su Countryman rojo y negro en la acera junto a un parque bien iluminado donde un grupo de chicos jugaba a los aros en lo que parecía un nivelado partido de dos contra dos._

_"... Y entonces, la maldita chica perdió el archivo con el registro de los gastos y ¿sabes lo que hizo? Me envió a mí a buscarlo. ¡A mí!" Melissa gritó "... había un montón de pasantes y yo estaba terminando el proyecto que debíamos exponer a la mañana siguiente..."_

_La diatriba de Melissa seguía y seguía._

_Era Acción de Gracias tres años atrás; el Viernes Negro para ser exactos. Su padre estaba en el quinto año de su primer período como senador y Missy se habían unido a su equipo de trabajo a principios de ese año. Melissa era una chica inteligente y una política por derecho propio, pero su trabajo no era público. Ella era administradora y ya se estaba acostumbrando a que sus jefes siempre se apoderaran de su trabajo. Ella tenía 27 años en ese entonces y James pensó que probablemente era hora para que se ajustara bien los pantalones y tomara las decisiones correctas._

_"Déjalo." dijo James simplemente._

_"¿Qué?" Melissa le preguntó un tanto distraída. Los chicos en las canchas estaban poniendo un muy buen juego._

_"Déjalo. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Washington? Te han ofrecido un trabajo aquí; Tu novio vive aquí y te pidió que te mudes con él; es un buen muchacho; le está yendo muy bien. Nunca te he dicho esto antes, pero me simpatiza. Es un tipo decente, aunque no es... "_

_"¿Te escuchas a ti mismo?" Missy parecía genuinamente sorprendida._

_"Está bien, olvida lo que dije acerca de Paul. Ese es asunto tuyo. Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo en D.C.? Tu relación con papá sólo es cada vez peor; tu trabajo no es la gran mierda; él siempre te está maltratando enfrente de esa pandilla de lameculos. Tu trabajo nunca ha sido apreciado por él... ¿Quieres que siga?" le preguntó categóricamente "... porque lo que yo veo es que te estás desgastando allá. Siempre estás ocupada y furiosa; tu relación con Paul está sufriendo ¿Al menos estás ganando bien? Sé que la respuesta es no"._

_"Papá me va a matar si lo dejo."_

_"¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu gran preocupación?" dijo con sorna "Ya te está matando. Mira, Missy... Yo ya sabía que ibas a terminar de esta manera desde el principio, pero tu querías ir con el jefe allá; querías demostrarle tu valor; querías hacerle ver que eras familia y estarías siempre allí para él…" se detuvo debido a que los chicos en las canchas empezaron a armar un lío. Missy también se distrajo momentáneamente, observándolos._

_"Tal vez..."_

_"Déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo?" Missy asintió sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera "Creo que necesitabas vivir lo que viviste. Necesitabas darte cuenta por ti misma que demostrarle tu valor no vale la pena. Debes ir a buscar tus sueños por tu propia cuenta; no siguiendo sus pasos ni ayudándolo, sino forjando tu propio camino." Terminó._

_Oyó su hermana zumbar. Se dio la vuelta a la izquierda para ver que ella seguía mirando el juego._

_"¿Al menos me escuchaste, Melissa?" la chica no respondió, lo que hizo que se molestara. Había esperado casi todo el año hasta que ella llegara a este punto de no retorno para hacerle saber sus pensamientos acerca de su situación. Y ahora ella estaba mirando unos jovencitos en vez de escuchar el sincero consejo de su hermano mayor._

_"Te escuché, es sólo que..." empezó vacilante._

_"Esos muchachos son más importantes que lo que estamos..."_

_"No... hay una chica de allí... y creo que ellos la acaban de llamar..."_  
_  
-. "... Maldita tramposa. Eres una maldita farsante, Pataki!"_

_"No estoy haciendo trampa; tú no eres más que un mal perdedor, Johanssen!"_

_la chica tiró la pelota con toda su fuerza a un chico alto y moreno. "La próxima vez, si quieres ganar llama a tus amigos mariquitas y no a mí."  
_  
_James se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo al observar al grupo. Había de hecho una chica entre ellos y esa chica no era otra que Helga G. Pataki. Dios... Habían sido años... Estaba oscuro y los cuatro se habían quitado las chaquetas, que ahora estaban en una pila sobre un banco. También era obvio que ella era una chica por su contorno más corto y delgado que el de los otros; aunque probablemente traía el pelo recogido o algo porque no evidenciaba su género._

_Era indudable que estaba discutiendo con el muchacho negro porque otro chico alto y fornido la estaba restringiendo. La jaló hasta el banco y le entregó una chaqueta oscura. Por otro lado, su oponente también estaba siendo calmado por un muchacho rubio un poco más corto que también parecía estar pasando por un mal momento._

_- "Esa es tu Helga, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Missy, su voz llena de curiosidad. -_

_- "No es mía, ¡por el amor de Dios, Melissa!" respondió mecánicamente sin volverse a verla. Su vista estaba todavía en la chica rubia que había puesto una chaqueta suelta en y había vuelto hacia la salida no antes de volverse para maldecir. El chico fornido la siguió de cerca "Ya te lo he dicho. Es sólo una chica que conocí..."_

_- "¿En serio?" Melissa se burló de él "Entonces, cuando vas a dejar..."_

_- "No sé. Shhhh... No todavía." había hablado en la voz baja. -_

_"¿Quieres esperarlos?" -preguntó el muchacho a Helga. Casi habían llegado a la entrada. "¿Vienen o no?" Gritó entonces a los chicos retrasados._

_"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte con ese idiota! ¿Se atreve a llamarme farsante? ¿A mí? No puedo entender por qué Phoebe todavía está con él"_

_"Yo no sé por qué te importa, Helga. Phoebe no hace tanto lío", dijo su amigo._

_"Porque, Niño Rosa, ella es una boba... ¡y este idiota ya perdió la decencia!"_

_"Estas por tu cuenta" el chico negro respondió "Yo y mi amigo aquí aún tenemos unas nalguitas que zarandear."_

_Melissa se quedó sin aliento a su lado. Helga se retorció y maldijo entre dientes, mientras el Niño Rosa la retenía de nuevo contra un coche maltrecho estacionado en frente de ellos._

_"¡Sólo quiere molestarte! ¡Ya lo sabes!" le advirtió._

_"Puedes venir si quieres, Harold, pero primero tienes que llevar ese monstruo de vuelta al infierno" el chico Johanssen gritó de nuevo._

_"¡Eres un maldito idiota, Gerald!" Helga soltó cuando él se acercó._

_- "Esto se está poniendo bueno" Melissa masculló, divertida "¡Que pase el desgraciado!" gritó._  
_  
"De nada, rubia. Dile Phoebe que le envío mi amor"_

_"Gerald!" el chico rubio advirtió._

_"¿Qué?" Gerald se volvió a verlo "No es su problema, es de Phoebe y mío" y luego miró a Helga "No tienes ningún derecho a ir y decirle"_

_"Yo no le he dicho nada aun y no es por protegerte..." Helga gritó con fervor._

_"¿Entonces por qué? ¿Porque ella ya no te cree más?" había conseguido acercarse de ella y le estaba casi gritando desdeñosamente en el rostro. Helga lo empujó "¿Así que eso es? Ella ya no te cree!" él se rió._

_"¡Phoebe está hasta el cuello de trabajo escolar y tú lo sabes!" Le ladró._

_"Oh, lo sé..." Gerald dijo con sarcasmo._

_"¡Entonces deberías tener más cuidado, melenudo!" Dijo entre dientes ahora "A veces pienso que han dejado de importarle tanto tú como toda la mierda que le pones encima" Gerald le dirigió una mirada llena de odio "¡Cómo me gustaría que te pagara con la misma moneda!"_

_"Mientras no te escoja a..."_

_"¡Cuida tu pinche boca, Johanssen!" el chico más grande se interpuso entre los dos._

_El chico moreno maldijo. El rubio se había llevado a Helga más allá del viejo coche._

_"No puedo entender por qué eliges a esa fea marimacha por encima del montón de chicas que has tenido, Harold, ¡en serio!" Dijo Gerald._

_"No es asunto tuyo. Ahora quiero que la... ¡Dejes. En Paz! ¿Entendiste?_

_"... Deberías alimentar a tu amigo con toda esa basura feliz, Arnold, no a mí. Soy una causa perdida, ¿recuerdas?" Helga se había escapado del rubio._

_"¿Sabes qué, Helga?" el rubio dijo exasperado, parecía como si estuviera a punto de maldecir, pero luego suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza "Ya que importa"_

_Helga tomó el brazo de Harold y lo arrastró con ella, pasando al lado del Countryman._

_"¡Pinche perra!" Gerald masculló._

_Ella se dio la vuelta, deteniendo su paso y respiró hondo antes de hablar._

_"Todo este lío es sólo porque no pudiste tragarte ese último tiro." Helga se la regresó con frialdad. "¡Pobre y patético hombrecito!"_

_El muchacho suprimió su reacción cuando vio a Harold situarse frente a ella otra vez._

_"Vamos Helga" Harold tiró de su mano "Mamá cocinó carne con patatas. Le encantaría tenerte en casa para la cena."_

_"¿Tú crees?"_

_"Por supuesto. Ella dice que no ha visto desde El Baile de Graduación. ¿Es cierto?"_

_"Mmhm..." Las voces se volvieron poco claras debido a la distancia._

_RL RL RL_

_La atención de Melissa y James se dirigió entonces a los chicos enfrente que miraban a los que se alejaban por una rato más._

_"¿Está el coche abierto?" Arnold preguntó entonces, caminando hacia el coche maltratado._

_"Espera hasta que den vuelta en la esquina" Gerald respondió mientras Arnold sonrió conocedor "¿Puedes creer que el pendejo todavía tiene esperanzas?"_

_"Son sólo amigos, Gerald. Helga es como su hermana, su pareja para jugar."_

_"¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo para ayudarte a conciliar el sueño en la noche?"_

_El rubio suspiró ruidosamente. "_

_¿Qué quieres ahora?" dijo cansado "¿Otra vez con eso? Ya déjalo ir."_

_"¡De ninguna –puta- manera!" Gerald giró la cabeza para observarlo "¡Mientras estés padeciendo esta locura estamos jodidos, hombre!"_

_"¡Es un maldito juego!"_

_"Que ella siempre gana. ¡La próxima vez voy a traer a Joey en tu lugar! Él sí sabe cómo tratar a esa perra" Gerald sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta del copiloto de su coche, pero ésta no cedió._

_"Entonces deberías elegirla a ella; ella siempre gana, según dijiste" Arnold murmuró._

_"¡No hay manera en este mundo de que alguna vez yo haga equipo con Helga G. Pataki!"_

_"¿En serio?" Arnold se burló "Estás basando en ella tus esperanzas de volver a Boston el domingo... de a gratis"_

_"¡Chingada madre!" Gerald pateó la puerta y se quedó con los puños en las caderas. "¿Viste el coche de papi le compró?"_

_"Sí" Arnold asintió "¿El que ofrecimos conducir en el camino de vuelta, supongo que es tu pregunta?"_

_"¡Maldición!" Gerald volvió a maldecir "Su Alteza necesita choferes porque tiene mucho trabajo que hacer."_

_"Y nosotros necesitamos que nos lleve, no lo olvides." Arnold vaciló antes de continuar mientras Gerald reanudaba su batalla contra la puerta. "Sabes que ella dijo eso sólo para darnos la oportunidad de venir aquí bajo su cargo, ¿verdad?"_

_"Así que, según tú, esto es sólo otra buena obra encubierta de Santa Helga de Hillwood." Gerald se burló. "¿Otra vez, Arnold?"_

_"Me conformo con que digas 'gracias' al final, ¿de acuerdo?" Arnold le pidió._

_"Lo que sea" se enderezó "¿Cómo es que eligió un Ford por sobre un Lincoln?"_

_"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos" Arnold levantó las cejas "Gerald, ¿por qué no abres tu lado primero?"_

_"Porque esa es la que está atorada." Rodeó el coche y le mostró, pero la puerta se abrió en el primer intento "¡Mierda!" La sonrisa de Arnold se burlaba de él, pero no dijo nada. Se trepaba en el carro cuando su mirada cayó sobre sus testigos silenciosos. Él frunció el ceño y vaciló antes de finalmente entrar en el coche y cerrar la puerta. Arrancaron casi de inmediato, dejando una nube de humo azulado atrás._

_- "Así que, ¿qué decías...?" Melissa preguntó, un tanto vacilante después de que el coche dio vuelta en la esquina._

_"Él nos vio."_

_"Sí, lo hizo." Melissa dijo exhalando lentamente, luego se rió. "¡Qué novelita! Mira que Hillwoodtown todavía tienen un montón de entretenimiento que ofrecer." A continuación, lo empujó juguetonamente "¡Vaya personaje que es tu Helga!"_

_"¡Vamos!" gruñó "¿Por lo menos escuchaste lo que dije?" decidió retomar su anterior tema._

_"¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir esperando antes de ir tras ella?" -le preguntó, sonriendo._

_"Esa no es mi intención Melissa. Nunca lo fue." James dijo, con calma._

_"¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo para conciliar el sueño en la noche?" parafraseó a Gerald. "¿O cómo iba?"_

_"Es apenas una niña."_

_"Ya no lo es. Es una universitaria ahora."_

_"Es aún demasiado joven " indicó con precisión. "¿Has visto a esos chicos? Esos son su tipo. Incluso solía estar enamorada de uno de ellos."_

_"¿De cuál?" Melissa preguntó, su curiosidad picada._

_"El rubio" dijo con amargura. Missy vaciló._

_"Es lindo. Tienes un bonito trasero." Su hermana se rió de su reacción "Me quedaría con ese rudo Gerald sin embargo; se ve más sabroso." dijo expresivamente._

_"¿Sabes qué? Ya vámonos." gruñó "No me gusta lidiar contigo cuando tienes ese humor."_

_"¿Por qué? Porque soy lo suficientemente honesta para reconocer abiertamente que encuentro atractivos a los chicos más jóvenes, ¿es eso?" -preguntó ella, exaltada mientras arrancaba el motor ¡Tú eres tan hipócrita que te niegas a ti mismo que has estado enamorado de esta chica desde hace años! Desde que era una bebita, por el amor de Dios. ¡La tienes tan idealizada que no has sido capaz de tener una novia estable desde el día en que la conociste! "_

_"¡Si nunca tuve una novia estable fue porque nunca me puse a buscar algo formal!"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"¡No quiero sentar cabeza todavía!" -casi gritó, con las orejas prácticamente ardiéndole "¿Es tan difícil de entender?"_

_"¡Lo que tú tienes no es más que miedo!" Missy lo acusó._

_"¿Yo?" se mofó "¿Miedo de qué?"_

_"Del tipo de pervertido que serías si realmente albergaras sentimientos por ella"_

_"¡Estás loca!" no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Melissa se burlaba de él con respecto a este asunto cada vez que lo traían a la mesa, pero nunca le había hablado con esa rudeza antes._

_"Tú eres el único loco aquí... Pero mira ahora… ella tiene... ¿cuántos años? Vamos, sé que lo sabes... veinte... ¿tal vez diecinueve?"_

_James forzó su respiración a reducirse._

_"Dieciocho". Soltó entre dientes._

_Missy abrió mucho los ojos._

_"Bueno, todavía eres medio pervertido, pero no tanto. Tú tienes treinta... y no te estás haciendo más joven, James. Deberás hacer tu intento ahora."_

_"Eres muy divertida, Melissa" murmuró con sequedad._

_"Y tú eres un mojigato, James. No eres el primero ni el último que gusta de pollitas recién nacidas."_

_"¡No me gustan las polli...! las jóvenes... Sólo e...! ... ¡Diablos!"_

_"Gotcha!" se carcajeó ruidosamente. Después de un buen rato riéndose de su humillación, su risa disminuyó y añadió casi con dulzura "Deberías verte la cara cuando hablas de ella... Te conozco, James. Te he conocido toda mi vida y, de hecho, a diferencia de Ed, te creí cada vez que dijiste que sólo velabas por su bienestar... " -suspiró, deteniéndose ante un semáforo en rojo y se volteó para verlo "... pero ella dejó una marca en ti que tú has idealizado con el paso del tiempo."_

_"No sé de dónde sacas toda esta mierda" dijo a la defensiva, pero sabía que sus palabras estaban tocando algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirse a sí mismo._

_"Tú, como la mayoría de los hombres eres un tonto en asuntos del amor." El discurso de Melissa se puso serio. "Esa chica te cambió hace años; pero ella no era para ti en ese entonces... Ahora ustedes dos no son los mismos. El tiempo ha pasado. Tal vez ella no está allí para ti todavía, pero... ¿cómo saberlo? Creo que deberías ir por ella y ver si ella es lo que has estado esperando; o simplemente darte cuenta de que te has equivocado y seguir adelante"._

_"Ella tiene dieciocho años, Melissa. Creo que es incluso ilegal."_

_"¡No es ilegal!" Ella resopló "Ya es lo suficientemente mayor; hay gente que se casa a esa edad."_

_"No nuestro tipo de gente."_

_"¡No estoy diciendo que debas casarse con ella ahora, por supuesto!"_

_"¡Por supuesto! ¡Tenemos claro eso, por lo menos!"_

_"¿Sabes qué, James?" Melissa preguntó mientras entraba en la cochera de su casa y aparcaba junto a su impecable 650i azul. "Haz lo que quieras. No soy una reconocida consejera; ¡lo eres tú! Vamos a dejar pasar el tiempo. Vuelve a tus chicas clonadas tratando de encontrar a Helga en ellas mientras ella hace su intento con ese chico rubio. ¡Qué tan bien suena eso?"_

_"¡Perfecto para mí!" Cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza._

_"¡Muy bien!" ella cerró la suya también._

_"¡Tan perfecto como que te conviertas en la esposa de Paul!" Dijo mordaz "Lo bueno es que tú sí eres una experta en cuestiones del amor, porque, imagínate... ¿qué sería si no lo fueras?"_

_James observó mientras ella se congeló a medio paso. El dolor en su rostro era evidente. Se volvió a verlo furiosa._

_"¡Vete a la chingada!" –le gritó, pero James había caminado adelante, subió los siete pasos para llegar a su entrada rápidamente._

_"¿Todavía pretendes dormir aquí?" -preguntó escéptico._

_"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿O qué? ¿Necesitas soledad para dejar llorar tus ojos hasta que se sequen?" James tenía una respuesta cáustica en la punta de su lengua, pero obligó a sus labios a cerrarse._

_"¡Esperaba compañía…!" terminó sin convicción. Melissa se burló._

_"¡Seguro! ¡Trae a todas los que puedas! Me pondré orejeras" dijo entrando en la casa una vez que James tecleó el código, a continuación, cuando ella le pasó en su camino a las escaleras, agregó: "Mamá dice que nunca traes a nadie aquí. " James maldijo "Me pregunto por qué, pinche mojigato". Melissa gritó desde el fondo del pasillo. Él entró a su estudio y se sirvió una copa. Iba a ser una larga noche._

* * *

El re encuentro que tuvo lugar en la tienda de los Pataki había sido planeado. No era precisamente el primero intento, pero fue el de la suerte.

Habían pasado años desde que la había visto de cerca. Era más alta ahora; los ángulos de su cara eran más estéticos; su cabello era de un rubio más claro de lo que recordaba. Después de las presentaciones ella había eludido sus ojos a toda costa. Se sintió bien de saber que ella también lo recordaba.

¿Quién podría haberlo culpado por el repentino cambio en sus planes? ¿Por ofrecerse a llevarla; por haber enviado a los escoltas en el otro coche para estar a solas con ella? ¿Por luchar tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones en vista de su incomodidad no enmascarada y su frialdad evidente?

Ella había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del viaje; sólo habló de responder secamente a sus preguntas. Tenía miedo de que su nerviosismo fuera tan evidente que la hubiera asustado. El trayecto había sido demasiado corto, pero fue una bendición que ella tuviera dificultades recogiendo sus cosas porque eso le permitió rodear el coche, llegar a la puerta del pasajero y abrirla antes de que ella estuviera lista. Él la había ayudado a salir y de alguna manera su cercanía le dio el valor para convertir osadamente su agradecimiento en una deuda que exigía ser pagada.

Invitarla a cenar fue lo único que vino a su mente. '¡Qué bobo!' Probablemente pensó ella. Había apelado a los viejos días en vista de su indecisión. Ella aceptó a regañadientes. Él no estaba seguro si era porque iba retrasada; porque estaban empezando a atraer la atención o porque un Pataki nunca debía un favor. Cualquiera que fuera la razón; el día siguiente estaba marcado.

* * *

"Diez minutos más, señor" James zumbó una respuesta a la voz del conductor; protestando por la llegada. Había recibido un mensaje de Pat pidiéndole darse prisa, porque la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado a la fiesta y algunos grandes nombres ya estaban allí, esperándole.

* * *

_"¿Por qué la cortas? ¿Quién te nombró censor?"_

_"De ninguna manera vas a ver eso" James respondió con severidad." No en mi presencia al menos; ahora cierra los ojos "_

_"He visto a ese tipo de escenas antes."_

_"¡Tus ojos, Helga!" La chica se volvió molesta "Te lo advertí. Si querías ver esta película me dejarías hacer esto. Hay algunas partes que simplemente no puedes ver."_

_Helga lo remedó mientras volvía a regañadientes su vista hacia la pared lateral. Estaban viendo 'Pulp Fiction'. La película era una obra maestra en su opinión-y algo que Helga debía ver, junto con 'The Wall', su favorita de todos los tiempos- pero no podía verlas completas. No era como si la estuviera corrompiendo. La chica dijo que ya las había visto completas antes, y se lo había demostrado recontando algunas escenas. Ella también dijo que ya había visto 'Kill Bill' y otros títulos de la clase, pero no podía estar cómodo viendo dichas escenas con ella._

_Él ya había pedido que se volviera cuando pulsó el botón de reproducción de nuevo. Habían visto el día anterior "Lo Que Queda Del Día". Era una inusual petición de ella, pero James se había dado cuenta de que ella también disfrutaba de ver películas románticas. Ella solía tener en cuenta sus gustos por lo que cedió con eso, pero esa película terminó siendo mucho más que una comedia romántica. Era una especie de novela costumbrista que rodeaba la segunda guerra mundial, que contaba historia de un mayordomo con un alto sentido de la dignidad y la lealtad. La película incluía una buena dosis de asuntos políticos; lealtad enfermiza; honor mal colocado; amor anhelante; oportunidades perdidas y arrepentimientos._

_La película actual no era tan sublime. Bailaron como Vincent y Mia y recitaron el guión en esa escena y en el de la hamburguesa al principio. Ahora que estaban viendo cómo Bruce Willis huía de la casa de empeño montado en una Chopper._

_"Zed está muerto" Helga dijo un minuto más tarde antes de tomar los platos sucios y llevarlos a la cocina._

_Él retiró el DVD del dispositivo, lo puso en su caja y fue al perchero de la entrada para colocarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego la alcanzó en la cocina._

_"Creo que debería irme"_

_"Si así lo quieres... sólo ayúdame a llevar el rompecabezas a mi habitación." Helga le pidió mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla de cocina "No quiero que Bob nos eche a perder todo nuestro trabajo. ¡Ayer comió sobre él!"_

_"Está bien…"_

_"¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda?" ella mostró todos sus dientes en esa sonrisa clásica de ella cuando él tomó la mesa por su cuenta._

_"No podemos ir arriba sosteniendo un extremo cada uno. Ahora guíame y te seguiré" ella corrió hasta desaparecer de la vista después de la primera vuelta. El rompecabezas de mil quinientas piezas de 'L'Hermitage in Pontoise' de Pissarro estaba casi terminado después de una semana de trabajo inconstante. Cuando llegó a su habitación, ella estaba recogiendo los pequeños libros de poesía que ella no sabía que él ya conocía. En su apresuramiento, dejó atrás una barata historia de amor que sobresalía de debajo de la almohada._

_James dejó la mesa junto a la cama y tomó el libro cuando ella entró en el armario. Ni siquiera tenía que verla de cerca para saber que era, ya que era una serie muy popular fácil encontrar en las cajas de cualquier supermercado. Al salir de su armario, Helga soltó un grito tan agudo que lo dejó momentáneamente sordo._

_"¡Qué demonios!"_

_"¡Dame eso!" le arrebató la novela de su mano agresivamente, aprovechando su breve deficiencia "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"_

_"No sé..." él se echó a reír "... dándome cuenta de que a veces alimentas tu alma con palabras basura, tal vez" Él se burló de ella. El rostro de la muchacha estaba rojo como un tomate. Arrojó el objeto acusatorio al cubo de la basura._

_"¿Y qué, Sr. Perfecto? ¿Vas a decirme que nunca cometiste semejante pecado?"_

_"¿Por qué estás leyendo esa basura?"_

_"No todo en el mundo tiene que ser ensalada... o en este caso, no sé... Fitzgerald." Helga seguía frenética, sus movimientos eran casi histéricos "¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!"_

_Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros._

_"No, no tienes que hacerlo. Hey, cálmate voy a guardar tu secreto, pero no deberías leer esto, Helga. No eres más que una niña. No te hace ningún bien."_

_"¿Eres un maldito predicador ahora o qué?" ella lo empujó. James suspiró, tratando de mantenerse paciente._

_"Debes saber que todo esto..." apuntó al cubo de la basura "... está mal; es basura; está totalmente manipulado." exclamó "Eres muy joven para entender que es una fantasía. La vida real no es así. La fantasía te lleva a esperar el romance como algo mágico, surrealista; pero en realidad es crudo y... peculiarmente tangible y algo… mecánico." James exhaló con cansancio "No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto."_

_"¿... Mecánico?" La expresión de Helga era tan perpleja que se hubiera reído si no hubiera sabido la implicación de la palabra en el contexto en el que ella hablaba._

_"De todas las malditas palabras que dije, tú sólo tomaste la que no debí decir." Murmuró, enojado consigo mismo, casi tirando de su cabello. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando de pronto la habitación rosa extrañamente asfixiante "Me voy."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" Helga le preguntó desde su lugar al lado de su escritorio._

_"Me voy ahora" evadió muebles en su salida._

_"¡No eso, zopenco! Todo la cosa cruda y... mecánica..."_

_"Algo que no debí decir, ¿está bien?" Dijo desde la puerta._

_"¿Que no debiste decir, como yo no debí escuchar… o leer antes…. O ver…?"_

_"¿Ver?" se dio la vuelta, enloquecido._

_"¿Qué estabas supuestamente haciendo? ¿Dando un consejo?"_

_"¿Qué has estado viendo? ¡No me digas que ves po... por... ¡Maldición Helga!"_

_"¡Di la palabra maldita! Porno - Porno"._

_"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tienes trece!"_

_"¡No me digas que nunca lo hiciste, Señor Santurrón!"_

_"No, a tu edad. A los dieciséis años todavía estaba jugando videojuegos todo el santo día. Fue hasta la preparatoria cuando empecé a notar las niñas. Y eso fue sólo porque ellas me notaron antes" se dio cuenta de su voz era un poco aguda._

_"¡No me digas!" ella esbozó una sonrisa "Allí estaba el joven, inocente y pequeñito James matando zombis cuando una niña traviesa te arrastró hasta un armario y te llevó al cielo durante siete minutos"_

_"¿Estabas ahí o qué? Fue una revelación." Helga sacudió la cabeza, riéndose burlonamente de él sin ningún recato. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para hacer que él, un adulto, se sintiera tan incompetente?_

_"Oh, James, James..." ella lo miró lastimeramente mientras se acercaba "... ¿y cuánto tiempo más te tomó perder... ya sabes...?" Esta chica era el diablo "¿Diez años más?" su provocación era persistente._

_"Ese mismo día, si tienes que saberlo" Helga dio un paso atrás porque él se había inclinó hacia delante de repente, así que cuando habló estaban cara a cara._

_No sabía si fueron sus palabras o su actitud, pero Helga retrocedió. Ella parecía tener dificultades para hablar otra vez porque había comenzado con palabras ininteligibles cerca de tres veces cuando él la cortó._

_"Así que, como alguien con la suficiente experiencia para hablarte sobre esto, creo que deberías tomar el consejo, ¡porque no veo a tus padres o a Olga interesados en hablar contigo de esta manera!" dijo con severidad "¿lo entiendes?" ella asintió tímidamente "Así que deja de ver porno. Hablo en serio, Helga"_

_"No veo porno. Nunca lo he hecho." algo en la inflexión de su voz le llevó a creerle, incluso cuando la forma burlona en que le había hablado hace un momento le hizo retener la duda._

_"Realmente espero que estés diciendo la verdad." Su voz era grave._

_"¡Lo estoy!" ella levantó la cara hacia él, con su ceño fruncido y sus grandes ojos azules implorando. ¿Qué demonios estaba implorando? "Es sólo que... Dios, esto es vergonzoso..." ella respiró forzadamente un par de veces antes de pasar "...es que... quiero decir... todo lo que tengo sobre el futuro son ilusiones. Viejas y estúpidas ilusiones de amor y de plenitud… ¡y tú me vienes a decir que todo eso no existe! Que la felicidad es cruda y hacer el amor es mecánico y... y... ¡Y tienes razón, a mi familia no le importa! "_

_"¡Helga detente!" la tomó del brazo y lo apretó en buena medida porque estaba histérica. ¿Quién diablos lo metía en estos problemas? Helga era una chica muy especial y también muy... impetuosa... para dejarla a la deriva en su mundo solitario; tal vez todo su futuro se basaba en esperanzas tan frágiles como pompas de jabón. James suspiró. Su propio futuro se basaba en esperanzas tan frágiles como las de ella, y el futuro del resto de la gente, pero por lo general las personas no estaban conscientes de este hecho y a él no le importaba el resto del mundo en absoluto._

_Estaban sentados en su cama, uno al lado de la otra cuando James se dio cuenta de que la había estado observando. La chica era encantadora. ¿Cómo no se le había dado cuenta antes? Como probablemente la mayoría de la gente y seguramente los chicos de su edad, él se había distraído por su apariencia sin refinar. Ella tenía aún que estilizar esa ceja y Dios, ¡esos modales! Luego dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo en su cuerpo, pero todo lo demás estaba ya ahí. Esos enormes ojos que te desarman, más azules que el mismo cielo, como si necesitaran el crédito adicional; los labios carnosos; esa increíble sonrisa que casi nunca dejaba salir; la línea delicada de su cuello y sus hombros; su estatura; sus piernas... su cara se recompuso, avergonzado. Sus ojos cayeron sobre esa saludable melena de pelo rubio que solía estar rudamente atada, como si necesitara ser castigada por ser demasiado femenina._

_James tuvo que parpadear un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de Helga también lo había estado observando en silencio, Dios sabía por cuánto tiempo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él; no recordaba si había visto -realmente visto- ojos azules antes. Eran como una visión del universo; como una profunda galaxia con líneas que se irradiaban infinitamente azul, algunos pequeños toques negros y trazos dorados..._

_"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" le preguntó con cansancio "¿Que el amor te está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿Que sólo por un toque celestial vas a ser feliz para siempre? ¿Y cuando finalmente ganes a este muchacho Arnold, todo va a ser perfecto?"_

_"¿Cómo sabes de Arnold?" le preguntó llena de sospecha._

_"Siempre estás diciendo su nombre. Incluso me has llamado Arnold a mí."_

_"Yo... um…"_

_"Mira, Helga, todavía tienes mucho que vivir. No sé lo que la vida tiene para ti. No sé lo que tiene para mí o para mis padres o los tuyos. Nadie conoce el futuro..."_

_"¿Qué pasa si Sir Robert no gana?" -preguntó de repente._

_"La Terra Trema", dijo, sabiendo que ella lo entendería. Helga no había conocido a su padre todavía, pero lo había apodado con tanta precisión que Edward, su hermano menor, se había apropiado el nombre y ahora lo utilizaba a diario._

_"Él va a ganar. Su rival no es guapo." Ella dijo con confianza, James sonrió ante su inocencia._

_"Vamos a dejar que Sir Robert se preocupe por eso, ¿okay?" Ella asintió "Helga, has tenido una vida dura con esos padres tuyos. No sabemos por qué son así, pero he visto muy de cerca a Bob y sé que él te quiere. En su propia, extraña manera, sé que te ama. Es sólo que está demasiado acostumbrado a tenerte cerca"_

_"Gerald dice que soy una niña quejumbrosa y que deberíamos intercambiar casas durante una semana."_

_"¿Quién es Gerald?"_

_"Otra baboso de la pandilla"_

_"Bueno, no sé nada de él, pero seguro que a él le falta algo que tu das por sentado..." ella asintió con la cabeza "y viceversa."_

_"Él tiene a Phoebe... y una mamá muy perra."_

_"Bueno, el punto es, Helga que no estás nada mal; tienes un montón de cosas de tu lado y eres una chica muy inteligente, pero hay que seguir adelante. El tiempo va a traerte algunas cosas, pero otras sólo las conseguirás con esfuerzo y trabajo. Habrá cosas buenas y malas viniendo hacia ti. Necesitas hacer una carrera, conseguir un trabajo y marcar el paso a tu manera. Si en algún momento de tu vida, Arnold se te atraviesa, eso estaría muy bien. Si no, habrá otro chico, o tantos como sean necesarios hasta que se encuentres el que realmente te gusta. Pero ninguno de ellos te traerá la felicidad en una bolsa como regalo. La felicidad ya está dentro de ti. "_

_"¿La felicidad está dentro de ti ahora, James?"_

_"Bueno..." Tosió, no se esperaba esa pregunta: "Sí, soy feliz ahora. Verás... no tengo una novia en este momento, pero no la necesito. Tuve una el mes pasado, sin embargo, y estuvo bien, pero eso ya pasó; alguien más vendrá después. Discuto mucho con mi padre y él realmente me molesta pero el ver como lidias tú con Bob me ha hecho más valiente. Amo a mi familia, sin embargo. Perdí a mi abuela hace un par de meses y eso fue difícil... "_

_"Lamento eso"_

_"Está bien, es pasado ahora, Helga. Tuvo una vida larga y plena."_

_"¿Así que no sucedió nada con la mallrat?" _

_(Persona que se la pasa en los malls sin comprar ni hacer nada, solo perdiendo el tiempo. Rata de mall)_

_"¿Quién te ha enseñado esas palabras, Helga?"_

_"La televisión... ¿entonces?"_

_"No voy a verla de nuevo. ¿Por qué?"_

_Ella se encogió de hombros_

_"Ustedes dos se ven bien juntos" él no contestó "¿Qué pasa si ella está esperando su llamada?" ahora James fue el que se encogió de hombros._

_"Entonces lo siento. Voy a irme en una semana o dos, así que ¿cuál es el punto?" hizo una pausa "¿Ves ahora lo que digo? Las mujeres leen esas historias románticas y tienden a pensar que la vida es así, pero no lo es."_

_"No vengas a decirme que el amor no existe. Lo que estás diciendo en realidad es que el amor no se siente igual en hombres que en mujeres"_

_"¡Ahí vamos otra vez!" exhaló "No esperan lo mismo, más bien. Los hombres no esperan que el amor se les atraviese; la mayoría de las veces no quieren que suceda... y eso... y eso que viste no es más que un caso práctico"_

_"Lo que viviste fue 'tu' caso práctico"_

_"Lo que sea. Veo que no tiene caso..."_

_"No todos los hombres piensan como tú"_

_"¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Tienes maestría en el amor acaso? ¿Has estado enamorada por lo menos, Helga?"_

_"¡Toda mi vida! ¿Has estado enamorado, James?" Ella se la regresó rápido, por lo que respondió de la misma manera._

_"Dos o tres veces, no fueron especialmente grandiosas." se levantó y se acercó al escritorio._

_"¿Especialmente grandiosas?"_

_"¡Sí, especialmente grandiosas! Mis mejores experiencias en lo que respecta al… bueno... al sexo... no fueron con ninguna de las chicas por las que tuve fuertes sentimientos"_

_"¡Ese es tu caso!"_

_"¡Eso es lo que sé y lo que sucede que he visto!"_

_"¿Porque el amor es algo mecánico...?"_

_"¿Voy a ver alguna vez el final de esa maldita palabra?"_

_"¡Fue tu palabra!"_

_Respiró hondo, exasperado._

_"¡Entonces sí! Hacer el amor es una habilidad que perfeccionas con la práctica. Es falso lo que tu historia dice acerca de la primera vez para ustedes, chicas, se vienen naturalmente… ¡Chingado! ... ¡Maldita sea, Helga!"_

_"¿Qué pasa con: '…y allá adentro, en lo más recóndito de ella, su centros fueron separados e invadidos, explotando y rodando juntos, en grandes, tersos oleajes y entonces, en lo más vivo de ella, algo se encendió y...?"_

_"¡Por Dios, niña! ¿Qué diablos estabas leyendo?"_

_"Ja, ¡Mira a tu rubor!"_

_"¡Mira tu falta de pudor! ¡Es escalofriante!"_

_"Es un clásico. No es una novela barata."_

_"Los clásicos también están clasificados. ¡Por dios, Helga! ¿Qué quieres demostrar?"_

_"El amor puede ser tierno" exclamó, él se burló "... puede ser subjetivo. Se siente bien."_

_"Por supuesto que se siente bien; se siente grandioso y puede ser tierno y todo lo que quieras... pero esa mierda que dice de que el amor es para 'siempre' y que sólo es provisto por esa persona 'única y especial' que te trae 'una felicidad sin fin' es sólo para vender libros y películas. Si eso es lo que quieres oír para sentirte bien... allá tú..." Se encogió de hombros "¡Hemos terminado aquí!"_

_"Con qué facilidad renuncias"_

_"Lo que sea" se acercó a la puerta otra vez "Sólo recuerda tener cuidado cuando llegue el momento."_

_"Porque es una..."_

_"Sí, porque es una habilidad. ¡Maldición, lo es! Esas palabras que recitaste - ¡Dios, las recitaste! - … no hablan de una sensación subjetiva, sino de algo muy, muy físico."_

_"Sólo oíste lo que quisiste..."_

_"Yo ni siquiera sé qué era. No sé si antes o después de lo que dijiste hay un sentimiento subjetivo. Pero eso de 'muy recóndito, e invadido… y esos oleajes…" hizo una pausa por efectos "... el significado es muy obvio. Eres una chica inteligente..." La cara de Helga enrojeció en un segundo "No seas tan ingenua"_

_La chica farfulló sin hablar una palabra reconocible de nuevo. _

_James se rió de ella, no era sólo porque amaba fastidiarla sino porque era tan evidente que ella haría cualquier cosa por ganar una discusión, incluso cuando tuviera que sacar argumentos injustificables de la nada. Tenía tanta confianza en su audacia combativa que ignoraba la razón y a veces era demasiado divertido demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba._

_"Dijiste que has estado enamorado..." empezó beligerante de nuevo._

_"Oh Dios, ¿estamos empezando todo de nuevo?" -le preguntó con sarcasmo "No vas a ganar esta, Helga..."_

_"…Dos o tres veces..."_

_"... No con la gran cantidad de experiencia que tienes bajo el brazo..."_

_"¡Son casi diez años!" ella casi gritó._

_"Lo mismo aquí. ¡Estos son de verdad!"_

_"¡Los míos son reales también!"_

_"Vamos a ver... ¿es el mismo sentimiento? ¿Durante diez años? ¿Cómo puedes saber que en realidad es amor y no... No sé... un capricho?"_

_"¡Un capricho! Tal vez los tuyos fueron caprichos... ¡o deseos incontenibles!"_

_"Bueno, cuando comparo yo creo que eran amor. ¿Cuándo comparas qué encuentras?"_

_"¡Yo no comparo!"_

_"Entonces, ¿qué hay? ¿Cómo saber que has amado?"_

_"El montón de cosas que he hecho por el idiota" James se rió con ganas "¡Todo lo que siento, el beso que compartimos!"_

_"Eso es genial Helga, ¡el beso que compartieron!" ella se dio la vuelta sin contestar "Tal vez deberíamos vernos dentro de algunos años y retomar este debate de nuevo. Espero que estés dispuesta"_

_"No esperes de pie por mí, bucko" Helga puso en cuatro patas ara recoger Dios-sabe-qué. Él se volvió hacia el escritorio, para no traicionarse a sí mismo._

_"Yo por lo menos tengo este montón de besos ahora, ¿qué tenías tú a los trece años?" gritó desde debajo de su cama._

_"Sólo los de mi mamá y los de mi abuela" se rió alegremente._

_"Estoy segura de que un beso no es lo mismo... ya sabes... que toda la cosa..."_

_"¿Temes a las palabras ahora Helga? ¡Qué pena! Dilo, di en voz alta 'Sé que un beso no es lo mismo que hacer el amor, pero...'" sin pensarlo había tomado un espejo de pedestal de un estante y lo puso sobre el escritorio._

_"Sé que un beso no es lo mismo que hacer el amor, pero los besos pueden ser muy diversos." dijo tercamente "Sólo estaba siendo considerada con sus modos mojigatos, Jamie."_

_"¿Soy Jamie ahora?" observó como ella se levantó de nuevo con una gran muñeca Raggedy Ann y una almohada con forma de elefante. Ella tiró la almohada sobre la cama y lo rozó en su camino hacia la puerta donde se colgó la muñeca. La muñeca llevaba una pancarta que decía 'Helga's Room'. Helga comenzó a quitarle el polvo "... ¿qué pasa con los besos?"_

_"Salí con este chico la mayor parte del año pasado..." comenzó._

_"¿Arnold?" James casi se ahogó._

_"¿Yo dije Arnold?" pronunció cuando se volvió desde la puerta "Llamémosle B. Bueno, los besos B no eran..." rodó los ojos "... ya sabes"_

_"¿Apasionados...?" James se burló._

_"Bueno, algo así..." continuó ignorando la burla. "No era como si él no tuviera el fuego, ya sabes, era como si... me temiera o me respetara... mucho... "_

_"¿Por qué saliste con él en primer lugar?" -Preguntó con curiosidad, la chica no estaba inventando esta historia._

_"Es tan loco por mí como yo lo estoy por... Arnold..." Levantó la vista para buscar alguna pizca de burla en su expresión, pero parecía contenta cuando continuó "... de todos modos, no era lo mismo. Arnold ha tenido chica tras chica como si nada y a veces me pregunto si estoy condenada a venerar ese beso y ninguna otra cosa en mi vida se comparará con eso"_

_Se había dado cuenta de que su voz había perdió algo de fuerza cuando mencionó a las novias de Arnold. El joven habló, decidiendo no cavar mucho en el hecho de que eran todos eran amiguitos de trece años._

_"No sería entonces un signo de esperanza mi pronunciamiento sobre... bueno... que besar se perfecciona con la práctica"_

_"Si...", afirmó distraída, pero luego añadió: "... pero eso significaría que yo apruebo todo lo que dijiste y Helga G. Pataki no da marcha atrás"_

_"Helga G. Pataki puede pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo."_

_"No acerca de eso"_

_"¿Por qué no lo intentas?" se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido "Sal mañana y busca a un chico que te guste..."_

_"Como si..."_

_"Vamos, no me digas que Arnold es el único que hace latir tu corazón" ella abrió los ojos aún más. Era divertido de ver porque su rostro caía cuando ella hacía eso, dando la impresión de una chica tímida "No es como si Arnold te está siendo fiel de todos modos. Incluso si ustedes dos están destinados a ser, ¿hay algún problema si tu medidor tiene un poco de kilometraje?" se echó a reír "Deberías tomar a su mejor amigo para darle un escarmiento..."_

_"Su mejor amigo es el novio de Phoebe"_

_"Eso lo deja fuera, entonces. Bueno, ve y toma cualquier chico y bésalo. Ahora, si lo besas pensando que es Arnold o lo que diría Arnold, no funcionará. Estás apuntando a encontrarle el gusto, ¿recuerdas? Así que ve por él. Coge al niño; pisa firmemente en el suelo y chupa de esos labios con pasión."_

_"¿Esa es tu famosa técnica?" se burló. Luego añadió en un tono sobrio "Eso es lo que hago, pero hay algo que falta... como química"_

_"No hay tal cosa como la química; es buen o mal desempeño Bueno, tal vez mal aliento..."._

_"No. Hay algo más. Haces clic o no... No sé lo que es, sin embargo."_

_"¿Ha pensado que tu memoria puede estar manipulada?"_

_"¿Por mí misma?" Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida._

_"¿Por quién más?" le preguntó. Ella miró hacia abajo, pensando "Ven aquí y cierra los ojos" la acercó a él y pasó suavemente sus dedos contra su flequillo y sus pestañas; estaban cubiertos de pelusa y polvo. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que se había puesto rígida "No te voy a morder" bromeó, sacudiendo entonces sus coletas._

_Ella abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en él, pero luego parpadeó varias veces, llevando sus manos hasta sus ojos, había algo lastimándola. Él la tranquilizó y levantó su rostro para checarla. Había una pestaña perdida incrustada en la esquina interna de su ojo izquierdo y algunas lágrimas saliendo. Él las quitó rápidamente. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo después de un momento, con cautela y parpadeando varias veces como prevención. Él observó su ojo enrojecido y le limpió una nueva lágrima a la vez que le soplaba suavemente su aliento en el ojo lastimado como su abuela solía hacer._

_"Allí tienes" dijo, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz y luego en el párpado cerrado._

_"¿Así que este es su método? ¿Para dejarlas en lágrimas?" Helga seguía con la cara hacia abajo, consiguiendo que sus pestañas se secaran o algo y frunciendo los labios._

_"Nop. Este está reservado para las chicas malas. Las chicas que se portan bien siempre terminan complacidas."_

_"¿En serio?" se burló "¿Entonces por qué Olga corrió lejos de ti?" ahora se estaba limpiando la nariz._

_"Nunca besé a Olga" James se dio cuenta que nunca antes había visto esas pecas desvanecidas en el puente de su nariz. Espera un segundo. ¿Estaba ella...?_

_"Y la mallrat, ¿por qué ella no vino por más?" Yeah! Ella estaba tratando de llegarle. Buena suerte con eso, niñita._

_"No le di mi número, conseguí el suyo, como quiera" la cabeza de Helga vacilaba bajo sus narices "Helga..." él habló con severidad "Basta. Sé lo que estás haciendo."_

_"¡No estoy haciendo nada!" Ella levantó la cara. Su cabeza rubia chocó con su nariz. James dio un paso atrás, tropezando con la cama, que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Helga se carcajeó cuando él se tambaleó torpemente. Furioso, él tiró de ella antes de caer sin ninguna gracia hacia atrás y golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra la piecera de la cama. Maldijo en voz alta mientras ella caía encima de él, con el rostro en su abdomen. Ella se levantaba, aun burlándose de él cuando él la tomó por los flancos y la deslizó hacia él._

_"Esto es lo que querías, ¿eh?" -le preguntó acaloradamente contra sus labios. Helga cerró los ojos, aturdida, y trató de alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió. "Vamos. Aquí estoy. ¡Ven por mí!" La retó. Ella abrió los ojos con recelo, su cercanía le era incómoda, por lo que la dejó retroceder y fijando sus ojos en cualquier lugar, excepto en ella... ni en sus labios. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. La nuca y la nariz le palpitaban. Suspiró, tragándose las maldiciones que quería decir mientras esperaba que ella se desprendiera de él._

_Todo esto era una estupidez. ¡Él mismo era estúpido! Ni siquiera sabía ya qué pensar de esta chica. ¡Diablos! ¡Qué pensar de sí mismo! ¿Por qué estaba aquí jugando con fuego? ¿Había siquiera un objetivo? Tenía que salir ahora mismo, pensó mientras se llenaba los pulmones muy profundamente._

_Se estaba levantando cuando una cálida respiración lo sobresaltó y luego el cosquilleo de su cabello en su mandíbula. Oyó su suspiro y sintió el colchón moviéndose bajo su peso justo antes del revoloteo de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y dejó de respirar cuando sus labios comenzaron a explorarlo._

_¡Esto estaba mal, muy mal! Pero... entonces..._

_¿Por qué se quedaba inmóvil? ¿Por qué no la detenía? ¿Por qué...?_

_Sus labios acariciaron ligeramente lo largo su labio inferior, sin prisa, y luego fueron al de arriba. Mantuvo ese meneo por más de un minuto antes de cambiar a una inspección más cercana; tan suave como antes, pero tomando sus labios, uno a la vez, entre los de ella. Su respiración se volvió superficial; Helga lo estaba torturando, tanto mental como físicamente. ¡Maldita vacilación! ... Él no quería ser grosero... la última cosa que quería era lastimarla, pero..._

_Ni siquiera podía calcular cuánto tiempo duró su exploración cuando comenzó a sorber su labio inferior, todavía suavemente, James ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él accedió a abrir la boca. En algún lugar dentro de su mente había una luz roja parpadeando intermitente... sabía que debía poner fin a esta locura en cualquier momento... un momento u otro... ahora... ¡Sólo hazlo! ... Pero la cálida y ajena humedad en su boca se sentía bien. Helga cambió su posición por encima de él cuando fue el turno para mimar su labio superior._

_Él no había respondido a sus atenciones; sólo se permitió ser un sujeto de prueba. ¿Cuánto más lejos podría ir? James suspiró y obedeció cuando ella tiernamente le hizo volver la cara hacia arriba justo antes de deslizar su lengua en su boca. Sus manos sostenían ambos lados de la cabeza para mantenerlo en su lugar cuando la sensación lo hizo estremecerse._

_"Helga..."_

_"Shhhh. Es sólo un ensayo..." ella susurró en su boca "... tú me invitaste, ¿recuerdas?..." Su lengua húmeda se movió dentro de su boca, rozando contra la suya, contra su paladar y sus dientes cuando, en un suspiro, ella sorbió su saliva._

_Él se estremeció de nuevo, sus brazos la rodearon. Helga se quedó sin aliento cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, y en un impulso, él reaccionó atrapando sus labios. Helga gruñó y trató de liberar sus labios, pero él la había probado y quería más. Su sabor era una delicia, como cuando mordisqueas una cereza madura y es tan sabrosa, pero la mordida es tan pequeña que quieres más, necesitas más. Él bloqueó sus intentos de libertad bebiendo de sus labios sin consideraciones, intensamente, rudamente... Besarla era un placer que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir._

_Pronto, ella renunció a luchar y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, aunque reservadamente. Su suavidad lo hizo abandonar su frenesí y responder con una calmada urgencia. Se sentía tan bien; a ella le salía natural. No se detenía para respirar dramáticamente y sus labios y lengua se deleitaban en los suyos con curiosidad e innata habilidad. Sus piernas le habían encarcelado por los flancos y su cuerpo se rozaba contra él de una manera tentadora pero inocente a la vez mientras sus dedos jugaban en su nuca._

_Se dejó llevar, deslizando una mano a la cabeza y el otro a la espalda para mantenerla en su lugar porque ella se agitaba de vez en cuando. Después de un rato, ella se quejó y se dejó caer a un lado, tratando de escapar de su abrazo, pero no cesó el beso. Él sabía que ella sólo quería tomar el control otra vez porque comenzó a morderlo hasta fue doloroso. James gruñó y se la llevó con facilidad a la parte superior de la cama, haciéndola rodar. La vio parpadear un par de veces, sorprendida, pero al cabo, subió sus brazos hasta su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo para continuar el beso._

_La besó rudamente una vez más; necesitaba dejar claro que él era el que tenía el control porque esta chica lo estaba desafiando constantemente. Como era de esperar, ella tomó el reto y lo superó; jugueteando con su pequeña lengua dentro de su boca y metiendo sus manos debajo de su camisa._

_Sus manos se posaron de nuevo en su cintura. Su forma era muy pequeña, pero atlética. Sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de sus costados, poco a poco, permitiendo a sus pulgares desviarse hacia adentro con audacia y barriendo en su camino de regreso a sus pechos nacientes. James se quedó sin aliento; eran primorosos. Se permitió hacerlo una vez más, sus pequeños pechos estaban calientes y eran muy firmes. Ella no llevaba sujetador, sólo uno de esos tops de algodón debajo de una camiseta que le iba grande. Helga arqueó su cuerpo contra él y él la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo sus formas calientes contra él mientras el beso continuaba._

_Después de un rato, él aflojó el abrazo mientras sus manos recorrían sus costados una vez más, ahora bajo la ropa. Ella palpitaba expectante mientras sus manos se acercaban a su pecho una vez más. Esta vez dejó sus pulgares detenerse sobre sus pezones sólo por un segundo, amasándolos. Helga se sacudió violentamente y gimió. Él retrocedió rápidamente ante el sabor a sangre._

_Ella jadeaba enérgicamente, había sangre en sus labios. Su camiseta estaba hecha un lío, la piel de su abdomen al descubierto. James se asustó el instante que la vio. ¡Esto era una locura, una maldita locura! Saltó de la cama, tropezando con una almohada y cayendo sobre su trasero._

_"Esto está mal, ¡oh Dios! ¡Esto está muy mal!" su voz temblaba "Helga, lo siento mucho. Esto es... esto es..." él estaba enloquecido "¡Yo no soy este hombre! ¡Por Dios, créeme!" declaró desde el suelo, torpemente tratando de levantarse. Los ojos de Helga eran turbulentos y parecía tan asustada como él. "Me crees, ¿verdad?"_

_Preguntó desde una distancia segura. Ella lo miró desde la cama indefensa, confundida, tratando de hablar, pero sin lograrlo. Había una mezcla de vulnerabilidad y miedo en sus ojos. Tenía los labios hinchados y la cara roja. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan primitivo, tan... animal. Ella era una niña, por el amor de Dios, una niñita... Pero al mirarla otra vez, también temió por sí mismo. Tragó saliva. No estaba seguro aquí ya... ni ella tampoco. De hecho, ella corría mas peligro que él. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, tropezando mientras bajaba, y sólo haciendo un alto en la puerta para tomar su chaqueta y arreglar su imagen un poco antes de salir de la casa para siempre._

_Huyó a New Hampshire esa misma noche sin detenerse a pensar dos veces en nada, sin ningún cuidado por los compromisos de su familia. Había mucho en peligro. Esta niña necesitaba protección. Él era un hombre decente, pero estuvo tan cerca de cometer un crimen... si es que no lo había cometido ya... Helga necesitaba la protección contra él... y contra depredadores peores que él. Y él también necesitaba desaparecer. Él no era un cobarde, pero... ¿Y si sus padres se dieran cuenta? ¿Qué pasa si ellos tomaban acciones legales? ¿Cómo un maldito reto se salió de control? ¿Era tan fácil cambiarse al lado oscuro; a tu propio lado oscuro?_

* * *

James abrió los ojos y se encontró en el espejo con la preocupada mirada de su guardaespaldas. George le observó durante un segundo más antes de voltearse. Ya estaban en su ciudad natal. ¿Era inquietud o recelo lo que vio en sus ojos? ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que pasaba por su mente? ¿La culpa que sentía por su mal actuar era tan palpable?

George siempre había sido afeccionado a Helga. Ella se lo había ganado desde el primer día con su picardía y su desprecio por la reverencia. George también sabía lo importante que ella era para él y una vez incluso lo llamó valiente por haber tenido el coraje de dejarla ir. El guardaespaldas conocía muy bien la causa de su separación, James nunca lo había mencionado, pero él estaba de pie a sólo algunos metros de distancia la noche de la pelea y fue testigo de arranque de rabia que tuvo después en su casa. George también habló alguna vez de oportunidades que no vuelven; de arrepentimientos... y de perdón.

Perdón...

Perdonar una ofensa estaba en contra de su naturaleza. Además, con el fin de concederlo, ¿no se tenía que pedir primero? Ella no se lo había pedido hasta ahora, probablemente porque en el estado de felicidad en que se encontraba actualmente le importaba un comino el perdón.

* * *

_"James..." fue dicho entre sofocados jadeos. Él gruñó en respuesta cuando sus labios llegaron a la cintura de sus jeans. Él los desabrochó y ella se puso rígida. Poco a poco, recorrió con sus labios todo el camino de regreso, besando su lechosa piel a través de su abdomen, pasando entre sus pechos y llegando hasta su cuello. Toda su hermosa piel se erizó de nuevo._

_"¿Mmhm?" él preguntó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, inhalando su fragancia. En ese punto exacto; detrás de la oreja y justo debajo de la línea de su cabello encontró su esencia real. Ese mismo olor que ella había infundido en él hacía mucho tiempo; el mismo olor que lo hacía perder el control. Era tanto… tan insoportable... la necesitaba tanto que todo su cuerpo estaba gritando._

_"Estoy en mis días..." ella susurró en su oído. Él gruñó frustrado, besando ese exacto lugar y luego mordiéndola con sus incisivos. El cuerpo de Helga se arqueó contra él y sus largos y delgados brazos lo rodearon con fuerza mientras él aspiraba la piel lesionada._

_Se sintió miserable e impotente de nuevo, débil; respirando con dificultad, mientras que trataba de dominar su cuerpo. Cómo lo lograba él nunca lo sabría. ¿Cómo restringir tu cuerpo cuando se estaba quemando? ¿Cuándo estabas tan descontrolado? Ella estaba allí, en sus brazos... sus dedos ansiaban enterrarse en su piel; besarla sin limitaciones; aplastarla; molerla hasta llegar a su centro y luego poseerla... explotar dentro de ella; fundirse... impregnarla... Amasó con rudeza la firme la piel de su vientre y ella gimió. Sus hijos estarían allí algún día... algún día... Finalmente, se sacó lentamente, besando apenas sus labios y la punta de su nariz antes de retraerse lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos._

_"¿Estás enojado?"_

_Sonrió desolado negando con la cabeza y empezó a abotonar su blusa sin prisa. Se detuvo para enganchar su sostén blanco; luchando contra la necesidad de arrancarlo y reclamarla toda. -¿Cuál era el problema si ella estaba sangrando, después de todo? ... - Pero él continuó su trabajo hasta llegar al botón superior y cerrar sus solapas justo hasta la barbilla._

_"Aun así podemos..." Ella llevó sus manos a tientas hasta su bragueta._

_"No" inhaló con fuerza, moviendo su peso y tomando sus manos para apartarlas "Podemos esperar al viernes."_

_"Ya no quiero esperar más", gimió, sus manos fueron a su cintura de nuevo._

_"Pero yo estoy empezando a amar esta espera" rió porque ella lo hizo luchar para atrapar sus manos. Se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó muy derecho en el lado opuesto del sofá "Ven aquí", le dio unas palmaditas al espacio a su lado. Helga obedeció de mala gana, deslizándose sobre el asiento, él la abrazó entonces, besándola en la frente "Me estoy haciendo experto en esperar. Sólo por ti.". Ella soltó una risita suave. Era un sonido que hacía que su corazón aleteara; ella no solía reírse de esa manera tan a menudo. Ella abrió los ojos para verlo de cerca mientras se movía para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. "Ahí vas otra vez... Tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?"_

_Él tampoco lo hacía. Él adoraba cuando su lado infantil afloraba y empezaba a preguntar por qués y dóndes mientras jugaba con su corbata._

_"Eres hermoso." Su voz era baja y ronca. Él sostuvo su mirada, cautivado. No habría por qués ni dóndes esta noche, ¿eh?_

_"¿Querrás decir guapo?" –le preguntó, sonriendo "Lo sé."_

_Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no sonrió_

_"Hermoso." repitió, lentamente, tomando su cara entre las manos "Eres tan perfecto" le acarició la cara con los dedos "Tu piel es siempre tan tibia - mmmhmm..." ella apretó su mejilla contra la de él "Tus ojos tienen el color de las aceitunas... "_

_"¿De las aceitunas verdes?"_

_Helga no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos; entonces asintió._

_"La mayoría de las veces…" suspiró y lo hizo mirar hacia arriba "... y sin embargo, a veces lucen como el césped en la tarde; cuando los últimos rayos de sol lo barren justo antes del ocaso..." Helga seguía hablando pero la maldita televisión bloqueaba su voz. Él solía mantener el televisor encendido y fuerte cuando Helga estaba en la casa porque sabía George o el chofer en turno llegaban hasta afuera de su puerta en su patrullaje y no quería que los escucharan._

_Era el último día que estuvieron juntos. Él dejó Hillwood la mañana siguiente para lo que se suponía sería una corta ausencia. Helga y él habían mantenido las comunicaciones habituales en los primeros días -unos cuantos mensajes durante el día por un lado u otro y por lo general una larga conversación en la noche. Nunca eran conversaciones ni mensajes ñoños ni empalagosos; sólo los sucesos del día y hasta se permitían un 'Te extraño' a veces; pero luego, los ella dejo de enviar mensajes y las conversaciones eran cortas y secas, hasta que ella simplemente dejo de contestarle por completo._

_Sabía que algo andaba mal, así que hizo una parada forzada en Hillwood ese domingo fatídico y tocó el timbre de su puerta a las ocho en punto sólo para ser recibido con el aborrecible "Tenemos que hablar". Y, por supuesto, hablaron. No recordaba que ella dijera algo más que "Me acosté con Arnold "; él, sin embargo, habló hasta que se dio cuenta de ninguna cantidad de palabras y acusaciones jamás lo haría sentir paz._

_Él gritó desde la esperada: "¡Qué puta de primera clase!" hasta ese: 'Debí haberlo sabido " o "¿Al menos te gustó?" y "Fue así de bueno, ¿eh?" a otras tajantemente ofensivas de las que se avergonzaba ahora. Y esas acusaciones como "Si me estabas usando para atraparlo, ¿por qué no me advertiste al menos?", "¡Me hiciste quedar como un idiota!", 'Big Bob tenía razón al tratarte como lo hizo" o "Eres realmente una horrible persona; compadezco a aquellos que quieran cuidar de ti"..._

_Entonces él salió de prisa dando un portazo. Él no quería oírla ni verla nunca más. Deseó poder matarla allí mismo con sus propias manos. Ella había estado llorando como nunca antes la había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando Big Bob condenó su existencia hacía años. Ella balbuceó 'Te amo', y él la maldijo justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe._

_James había llegado a su casa rompiendo cosas y se fue al patio a buscar el jardinero y pedirle que destruyera el jardín de girasoles que había hecho plantar allí desde el primer día en que el lugar fue erigido. Entonces él había huido de la casa para no volver hasta el día de hoy. Era su casa, después de todo, no de ella... ¡Nunca de ella!_

_RL RL RL_

_Se tocó las costillas otra vez para sentir el sobre. Vehementes palabras llenaron su mente, como si estuvieran saliendo del papel "... como las aceitunas, la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, a veces se ven como el césped en la tarde, cuando los últimos rayos de sol lo barren justo antes del ocaso... Esta cicatriz en tu frente... ¿dolió?" Él sacudió la cabeza "Me habría gustado estar allí para protegerte" había besado el lugar "Tus pómulos te dan ese aire arrogante, ¿sabes?, son típicamente tuyos... y tus labios son tan pequeños - y delgados y sinuosos-... no puedo dejar de ver cómo se mueven cuando hablas. La forma en que el superior se curvea cuando te ríes es diferente a la forma en que se curvea cuando te ríes de mí; se arquea de una manera imposible", continuó murmurando sin sonreír. "La forma en que se sienten cuando nos besamos...-él podría haber jurado que sintió sus labios en los suyos, su boquita de cereza. Su piel reaccionó intensamente con la memoria, como siempre lo hacía, como una niñita; como un adolescente que acaba de ser golpeado por el amor; causando reacciones hasta sus pies-._

_"... Tu pelo tiene el color del castaño a la sombra. No bajo el sol, ya que entonces es cenizo; pero en la sombra, sin embargo, tiene ese rico color marrón con tonalidades rojizas, como el chocolate liquido... Y tu barba es más oscura y de alguna manera me hace sentir segura." Había suspirado, rozando su mejilla contra la de él de nuevo "Eres tan hermoso, Robert James Brighton-Lewis... con tu nombre tan esnob y tus maneras tan galantes, que yo... que yo..." ella había flaqueado. La pausa fue intensa, con cada segundo que pasaba él encontraba más difícil respirar. Pensó que iba a morir mirando fijamente sus ojos hasta que su voz flotó de nuevo, suave, como una brisa "... que yo me pregunto si alguna vez sabré lo que estoy diciendo."  
_

* * *

James sintió que el coche venía bajando la velocidad y salió disparado por la puerta el instante que en que se detuvo. Sin esperar al protocolo, entró en el garaje cuando George lo empujó contra la pared. Ni siquiera se preocupó en esta ocasión. Era su trabajo, así que al diablo con él. Los oyó lidiando con alguien cuya voz reconoció sólo un segundo antes de que George le pidió confirmara que era su jardinero.

Cuando le desbloquearon la vista, vio que los guardias habían desarmado el hombre de sus utensilios de su trabajo. Un par de herramientas, unas tijeras de podar, una pequeña pala y un girasol yacían en el suelo. Miró al chico, que parecía más preocupado por la posesión de este último objeto que por los guardias apuntando sus armas hacia él. James le había dicho que no quería volver a ver esas flores en su tierra de nuevo. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras Tommy le hacía saber que su padre lo envió como vigía para su llegada, que ya lo estaban esperando. Él le dio las gracias y le pidió que se reservara la información de su llegada por unos minutos antes de pasarla.

Luego entró en su casa, esta vez permitiendo a Shawn inspeccionar todo el lugar y que lo declarara sin peligro antes de encerrarse en su estudio. Allí, rasgó el sobre y vio por primera vez las dos hojas tamaño esquela llenas con su letra y una tira de masking tape fijando el anillo a la parte superior de la primera página. Se la quitó, y tomó el anillo, colocándolo en el cajón, viendo el brillo azulado que emitía antes de empezar a leer.

* * *

**No poseo Oye Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los siguientes nombres o marcas registradas: La canción 'Wish You Were Here' de Pink Floyd; El amante de Lady Chatterley; Pulp Fiction o Tiempos Violentos; The Wall; The Remains of the Day; Countryman de Mini Cooper; BMW 650i; Ford, Lincoln, L'Hermitage at Pontoise, Ningún Talk Show ni ninguna frase usada en éstos o cualquier otra MR reconocible.**

**Poseo sólo el plot y los Personajes Originales.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**W. and P. 07/08/2013**


	46. Chapter 46

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 46  
LA CARTA**

* * *

_James,_

_Hola, espero que estés bien. Me hace feliz oír que todo va tan bien en tu vida. Escuché de las grandes expectativas que tus candidatos están levantando. Realmente deseo lo mejor para ti y para tu partido en las encuestas y, por supuesto, también más adelante en las elecciones. ¡Enhorabuena, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Y... también quiero felicitarte por los otros logros en tu vida._

_Ahora bien, la razón de esta carta. El anillo. Sé que te lo debí devolver personalmente, pero en vista de la situación actual creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Sé que George es el hombre más confiable del mundo por lo que debía ser a través de él. Disculpa la confianza._

_Siguen mis disculpas. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho en verdad. Estoy profundamente arrepentida; realmente lo siento. Por favor, no pienses que son sólo palabras. Todos los días lamento mi error. Nunca quise lastimarte, en lo más mínimo. Si hubiera sabido en aquel entonces lo que sé ahora las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes._

_¿Sabes? Después de mucho pensar y después de este mes de reclusión y meditación he llegado a nuevos descubrimientos acerca de mi misma y acerca de algunas cosas que tengo que dejar salir, que tengo que hacerte saber, incluso cuando hace algunos días había jurado que nunca los daría a conocer, no a ti, por lo menos. Eres libre de romper estas hojas hasta hacerlas pedacitos y tirarlas a la basura en cualquier momento, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero que sepas por el bien de llevar a buen término lo que sea que quede de nuestra relación._

_Primero que nada: nunca te mentí o pretendí mentirte. Tú sabias desde el principio lo que yo sentía por Arnold y aun cuando acepté tu propuesta siempre dejamos ese punto en claro. Aun entonces yo quería estar contigo y tú querías que estuviéramos comprometidos._

_Segundo: incluso bajo esas condiciones, yo no te estaba usando para ganármelo. Yo estaba disfrutando el tiempo que estuve contigo y realmente pensé que algún día nos casaríamos._

_Tercero: ... bueno... en tercer punto es una serie de circunstancias que me rodeaban en ese día... circunstancias que, por supuesto, no había forma que tú supieras ni en aquel entonces ni ahora. Y es precisamente de estas circunstancias las que quiero hablar. No para excusarme... ni para conseguir tu perdón. Sé que lo que hice no puede ser disculpado y también sé que no merezco tu perdón y lo acepto._

_Supongo que sabes... o tal vez no... que nuestra relación y posterior compromiso trajeron mucho chismorreo entre mis amigos. Había teorías sobre las razones detrás de su propuesta y yo escuché la mayoría de ellos a pesar de mí misma. Por supuesto, las ignoré, pero no pude evitar prestar oídos a las de Brian y Phoebe. Mi opinión personal a ese respecto es que todo tenía que ver con cierta situación de nuestro pasado Situación que a decir verdad no sé si aún recuerdas. Si lo haces, sólo quiero que sepas que nunca dije una palabra a nadie. Nunca nos traicionaría de esa manera._

_Bueno, la noche en cuestión me dijeron que sólo me estabas ayudando a conseguir a Arnold, que no eras más que un buen amigo. Sé que suena estúpido ahora, pero en ese entonces me pareció creíble. Alguien me dijo que oyó cuando decías a Arnold que me darías de vuelta a él si él te lo pedía. Yo no podía creerlo. Esto añadido al hecho de que yo estaba triste porque no llegaste; a mis propias dudas en cuanto a nuestra relación; a la presión que el evento social estaba teniendo sobre mí; a que yo había tomado un par de copas..._

_No quiero que esto suene a patéticas excusas, pero saberlo me sacudió profundamente. El hecho de que no me dijeras lo que estabas haciendo en realidad; el saber que todas tus atenciones hacia mí eran un acto; el saber que yo no merecía tu cariño... Mi cabeza era un caos. Decir que estaba aturdida se queda corto. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Arnold estaba confesándome su amor eterno y puro y en el estado de confusión en que me encontraba, la lógica me dijo que todo estaba por fin bien. Él era todo lo que siempre quise en la vida y me estaba diciendo lo mucho que me amaba. Me había prometido a mí misma mucho antes de conocerte que el sería mi primera vez y finalmente él estaba listo; yo también estaba lista y tú ya no eras una opción posible... Esto era también lo que tú querías después de todo... así que me dejé llevar._

_Fue un grave error. Lo supe, lo sentí inmediatamente. No sé cómo o cuándo sucedió, pero Arnold ya no era lo que yo quería y yo me sentía terrible. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. No sabía cómo actuar. Te escribí un centenar de mensajes que no envié; traté de llamarte pero no me atreví a marcar; no hubiera sabido siquiera cómo empezar, qué decir. Luego llamaste y lo único que pude decir fue pedirte que vinieras, pero estabas ocupado... y yo fui cobarde._

_Cuando finalmente viniste quise explicarte todo pero no me diste oportunidad. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido; era ridículo. Cometí un error y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias. Entendí tu reacción. Supe allí que ya todo había terminado._

_Lidiar con mis pensamientos y sentimientos era lo que me quedaba por hacer. Es increíble como la misma vida te enseña cómo vivirla. Incluso cuando me he maldecido a mí misma y a mi actuar éstas últimas semanas, ahora estoy más en paz conmigo misma. No porque ahora bendiga lo que sucedió, por supuesto, sino porque trajo consigo una lección y una mejor comprensión de mí misma._

_A veces pienso que si nada de esto hubiera sucedido y las cosas hubieran seguido su curso, tal vez aún estaríamos juntos. Tal vez yo seguiría creyendo que estaba enamorada de Arnold. O lo que es peor, tal vez me hubiera casado contigo y todavía estaría pensando en él; anhelando estar a su lado y no el tuyo; no valorándote. Yo viviría tan equivocada. Ese sería un error aún más grande._

_Mi falta me ayudó a darme cuenta de que ya no lo amaba más. Ha pasado ya un mes y he aprendido la lección y la agradezco. Espero que entiendas que esta es mi justificación, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no tengo derecho a imponértela. Tú y sólo tú tienes el derecho de decidir si me crees o no... y hasta de leerme. Estoy dispuesta a reunirnos de nuevo, si así lo deseas, para poner fin a las cosas de una manera correcta._

_De hecho, mi única intención al decir todo esto es salvarte de que guardes un rencor eterno contra mí; eres una buena persona que no se merece cargar con eso. Y creo que yo no soy la terrible persona que crees que soy y tampoco merezco ser vista y recordada de esa manera._

_Sólo me resta esperar, por mi parte al menos, que si algún día en el futuro nos encontramos de nuevo, me gustaría que fuéramos capaces de apreciarnos el uno al otro y darnos la mano, aunque sea tan solo por el recuerdo de los viejos y buenos tiempos, sin odios ni malos sentimientos. Eres muy querido por mí para permitir que algo así nos suceda._

_Deseando lo mejor para ti, ahora y siempre, me despido,_

_Helga_

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de ninguna otra MR aquí. Tengo poseo la trama y los OC.**

**Gracias por leer y mil gracias a los que dejan reviews: lauralogan80, un invitado, Conor Dachisen y Nep2uune en la versión en Inglés y para GRIMMM; Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, LolitaPataki, ShinobuByako, Katy28 y MarHelga en la versión en español. Y a los que la marcan para seguirla o como favorita. Realmente hacen que todo este trabajo valga la pena.**

**Creo que aquí es donde empezamos a la cuenta regresiva. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis... seis capítulos más por venir.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**P. 17/07/2013**


	47. Chapter 47

**AMOR CORRESPONDIDO  
CAPÍTULO 47  
MIRIAM PATAKI. PRODUCTORA DE TELEVISION.  
**

* * *

**English Chapter will take a couple of hours**

* * *

_"En Washington, D.C. todo mundo está festejando casi como si se tratara de las elecciones. Esta tarde cuando empezaron a darse a conocer los resultados preliminares…"_

La mujer tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal. Ya estaba harta de noticias políticas. ¿Que no había un programa que no hablara de las malditas encuestas? ¿Qué no mencionara que los republicanos estaban retomando posiciones? ¿Que no le recordara a ese engreído y aparentemente vanguardista joven al que todo mundo estaba tratando como semidiós y que resultó no ser más que un machista de la vieja escuela?

¡Pobre Helga! Probablemente esa era la razón por la que su hija decidió no regresar al club después de haberle hecho llegar la carta con el anillo y su explicación al mencionado joven. Parecía que de verdad tenía ganas de pasarla bien pero tal vez sólo estaba fingiendo entusiasmo para no demostrar a sus amigos su verdadero sentir.

Miriam se lamentaba mientras cambiaba canales en su enorme televisor de pantalla plana. Era el último juguetito que Bob había instalado en la casa. Tercera dimensión y toda la cosa. Nada. Dejó en control remoto a un lado cuando se cansó de buscar. Había un montón de programas tontos, de esos que Bob disfrutaba ver pero su esposo estaba profundamente dormido con su cabeza en su regazo. Miriam volteo a verlo. A veces era tan niño aun a pesar de su edad, pensaba mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello gris. Aun quería probar todas las novedades electrónicas que caían en sus manos aunque a veces resultaran ridículas. Esta enorme tele resultaba realmente incómoda de ver.

Miriam suspiró. Al menos ya había dejado detrás aquella aventura. No quería ni recordar el riesgo que conllevaba su relación con una política en campaña. Al menos Bob aún tenía el suficiente sentido común para darse cuenta que los estaba exponiendo a todos a un riesgo innecesario. Suspiró de nuevo al pensar en su propia relación extramarital. Tal vez ya debería dejarla también. Ya había cumplido su cometido. Ya también había pasado la novedad. Su esposa ya lo estaba sospechando y lo último que quería era también meterlos a todos en problemas.

Miriam no pretendió nunca hacerle daño a la pobre mujer. No era su culpa que hubieran decidido tener tres hijos uno detrás de otro y la pobre mujer no tuviera tiempo ya de atender a su esposo, ¿verdad? Alguien tenía que entretenerlo. Y era mejor que ese alguien fuera una mujer mayor que no tenía ningún interés en alejarlo de su familia. Solo compartir unos buenos momentos juntos. Miriam sonrió. Se estaba volviendo una desvergonzada.

Después de ver a Bob moviéndose para acomodarse mejor en el sofá volvió a su mente aquella idea de escribir un libro. O como Helga le había dicho recientemente tal vez mejor debería ser un blog. Bajo un seudónimo. No sabría qué cara poner cuando Helga supiera de que era de lo que pretendía escribir. Consejos para mujeres en sus cuarentas. Así se llamaría. Mujeres inteligentes, por supuesto. Mujeres que ya estuvieran cansadas de soportar a sus maridos de los últimos no sé, diez o veinte años.

Las chicas eran tan tontas, pensaba. Se casaban tan jóvenes y diez años después, a los treinta o cuarenta ya estaban cansadas de la vida y del amor. De maridos apáticos muy amantes de la televisión que cada vez eran más inactivos en la cama; y de sus hijos pequeños o adolescentes que exigían todo de ellas. De amigas con las que siempre había que estar en competencia: que si esta SUV es mejor que aquella; que si donde compraste ese cuadro; que a qué escuela van tus hijos…

También ellas necesitaban un poco de diversión. Ella podría darles consejos de cómo se veía la vida una vez sobrepasada la barrera de los cincuenta. Aconsejarlas que no perdieran el tiempo. Que disfrutaran la vida mientras fueran jóvenes. Que en lugar de amargarse cuando sus maridos dejaran de atenderlas se consiguieran un amante más joven con quien gastar sus energías. Por supuesto que la discreción era vital… nadie quería sufrir…

Puso atención a la televisión de nuevo. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese que pudo ser su yerno. Le dio risa ver que Bob reaccionaba a su voz. Había sido James el que obligó a Dixie a terminar la relación con Bob aunque esa no era la razón por la que Bob no lo soportaba. Él ya estaba deseando terminar el asunto. La razón por la que la existencia del chico lo molestaba tanto estaba relacionada con Helga. Aunque Miriam aún no estaba segura de si esto era porque estuvo a punto de quitársela o porque su hija aun sufría por él.

Y a pesar de lo que le prometió a su hija, Miriam le había dicho a su esposo la verdadera razón de su rompimiento; el que Helga había sido quien había engañado a James y no al revés. Como había supuesto Bob se puso feliz por un momento hasta que recordó quién era James y medio se preocupó, al igual que ella.

Pero parecía que sus temores eran infundados. James no había actuado en represalia hasta ahora y parecía que ya no lo iba a hacer. De hecho, Miriam pensó al ver al grupo de periodistas que perseguían aparentemente al mismo James quien abordaba un vehículo oscuro y partía a toda velocidad del lugar, no podía evitar pensar en el chico. Debió haber sido un golpe duro de tragar para alguien como él. De repente sentía pena por él. Pero también por momentos pensaba que ese era el precio que tenían que pagar los hombres que como él enamoraban a una chica que elegían por conveniencia con la cabeza sin comprometer su corazón.

Este juego del amor era tan complicado cuando se era joven, Miriam suspiró, volviéndose a ver a Bob de nuevo. El hombre estaba empezando a roncar y ella le picó las costillas para que se volviera de lado y dejara de hacerlo. Su esposo cumplió exactamente del modo en que ella preveía. Entonces resopló.

Para que se engañaba. El juego del amor era complicado aún ahora, a su edad. Aquí estaba ella, con su esposo de los últimos treinta y cinco años recostado sobre ella; descansando tranquilamente en su regazo. Confiado. No lo necesitaba a él cuando quería sentirse mujer. Odiaba discutir con él temas relacionados con su trabajo o con el de él. Sólo le seguía la corriente cuando empezaba a hablar de innovaciones tecnológicas y apenas toleraba los programas de televisión que a él le gustaban. Pero acostumbraban cenar juntos y le gustaba ver las noticias de la noche con él. No dormía si él no estaba a su lado. Los dos estaban resintiendo que su hija menor estaba creciendo y pronto los dejaría para siempre. Los dos sabían que entonces estarían solos.

Este asunto del noviazgo y posterior compromiso de Helga con James también los había acercado de nuevo. Y luego aún más el atestiguar su decepción amorosa, de la que culpaban al joven político. Y luego también el enterarse de que habían estado equivocados y que su niñita había sido quien había faltado a su palabra. Era una Pataki después de todo. Y luego el observar prudentemente a distancia al rubio jovencito quien no parecía estar tomando muy bien el haber sido desplazado del corazón de su pequeña.

Vio a Bob moverse de nuevo y ella tomo un cojín y lo puso bajo su cabeza, acomodándolo para que estuviera cómodo y ella se movió al otro sillón. No cabía duda de que Bob era el hombre de su vida y el saberlo era de alguna manera reconfortante. Aun amaba mucho a su esposo. Por supuesto que ya no de aquella manera pasional y alocada de sus primeros años. Saber que había salido con otras mujeres ya no le provocaban celos ni la hacían sufrir. El darse cuenta de que sería su compañero hasta el fin ya no le parecía insoportable.

Quizás era solo comodidad… o conveniencia… o compañía. O quizás era lo que la vida traía al final. Aun les faltaba mucho por vivir. Aun les faltaba tener nietos. Volvió a prestar atención a la televisión cuando volvió a aparecer la imagen del joven de cabello oscuro en el anuncio de un noticiero político; del noticiero nocturno más sobrio de la televisión.

"_Recuerde que mañana a las nueve en punto tendremos la entrevista exclusiva con…"_

Miriam bajó el volumen del televisor a escuchar la puerta de la recámara de Helga abrirse y luego sus rápidos pasos en la escalera. Segundos más tarde la escuchó atravesando el hall para dirigirse a la cocina. Entonces volvió su atención a la televisión mientras la escuchaba abriendo y azotando las puertas de los estantes de la cocina. Probablemente buscando su complemento alimenticio de fibra. Oops! Miriam lo había colocado en el estante de hasta arriba suponiendo que no lo usaría más.

Helga se iría dentro de dos días a Boston. Mañana lunes por la tarde ella y Bob tenían una importante cita con el notario público para poner en regla la propiedad de la empresa. Y luego ella tenía un compromiso en Boston para el miércoles a primera hora relacionado con el trabajo al que había tenido que renunciar después de su compromiso con James, así que tenía que estar allá desde el martes por la tarde.

Siguió escuchando a Helga lidiando con los anaqueles. Tal vez debería ir a decirle donde estaba lo que buscaba pero entonces se dio cuenta de que dejó de hacer ruido. Probablemente ya lo había encontrado. Miriam suspiró. Tal vez debería aprovechar esta noche para estar con ella. Era la penúltima noche que su pequeña estaría en casa y sabía que una vez que se fuera la iba a echar mucho de menos y ya no podría devolver el tiempo.

Mientras vacilaba en lo que se decidía a ponerse de pie escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó sorprendida, debía ser casi medianoche. Llamó a Helga para que ella no se acercara a abrir aunque lo más probable era que fuera Phoebe o alguno de sus amigos. Helga no contestó a su llamado y Miriam salió del cuarto de TV hacia el hall y luego rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando paso por la cocina vio a Helga trepándose en el mueble para alcanzar los estantes superiores. Llevaba esos enormes audífonos, así que probablemente esa era la razón por la que no la escuchó. Miriam paso directo a la puerta y observo por la mirilla. No vio nada. ¿Sería Phoebe? Abrió la puerta y casi jadeó.

"Buenas noches."

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él siempre tan formal y elegante. Tuvo que abrir más la puerta para permitir el paso al corpulento guardaespaldas también.

"Buenas noches, James… pensé que estarías en Washington para esta hora."

Él sonrió con una mueca.

"No. Hay mucha acción también en Nueva York esta noche… en Hillwood, por cierto."

Él se movió incómodo. Parecía que recordaba la última vez que estuvo en este lugar. Vio al guardaespaldas recorrer con la vista todo el entorno y dar órdenes a alguien afuera antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Felicidades por los resultados… aunque la verdad no sé por qué tanto alboroto. Apenas son las encuestas…"

"Sí, así es. Son sólo una tranquilizadora afirmación que nos dice que vamos bien. Pero en efecto se le ha concedido más importancia de la que tienen."

Miriam asintió. Aquí estaba ella, platicando muy cordialmente a medianoche con el chico por quien su hija sufría. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Se preguntó mientras lo observaba. Vaya que de verdad era muy atractivo; y ni qué decir de la poderosa distinción que su personalidad emanaba. Helga no necesitaba justificar cómo fue que se había enamorado de él.

Pero él… ¿Qué sentía por ella? Miriam observó con atención sus oscurecidos ojos. Era muy obvio que estaba incómodo. Su guardaespaldas se movía muy inquieto. Estaba innegable que tenían prisa por llegar a algún lugar. Y sin embargo, estaban aquí esta noche en que ella supondría que estarían festejando.

"¿Quieres hablar con Helga, supongo?"

Él asintió, apretando su mandíbula.

"¿Está aquí?"

"Está en la cocina" así que no la había llamado para decirle que venía. Fue algo repentino. No, era obvio que Helga no sabía que él venía en camino o no trajera ropa de dormir en este momento.

Miriam sonrió para sus adentros. Le gustaría ver su expresión cuando él la viera. Allí sabría por seguro que era lo que sentía por ella. Aunque considerando que él estaba aquí cuando era obvio debería estar en otro lugar y por su oscurecida expresión se atrevería a fantasear con que él estaba tan loco por ella como ella por él.

Debía pensar rápido si quería ayudar a su hija. No conocía exactamente sus intenciones pero entre más tiempo pasaran juntos sería más probable que uno de los dos terminara cediendo a la presión. Uno era muy orgulloso y la otra era muy terca. Una _consejera _de cincuenta y tantos años debía ser de alguna ayuda, ¿no?

"James… no sé qué pretendas hablar con ella. Es asunto de ustedes dos. Pero si pretendes discutir no me gustaría que lo hicieran aquí. Bob está dormido en el salón y no quisiera que lo despertaran."

"No es mi intención discutir, Miriam, pero siendo sincero no puedo prometer que no sucederá. Entiendo tu posición." Exhaló enmascarando su exasperación "Tal vez sea mejor volver en otra ocasión. No esperaba tener otros compromisos esta hora pero me están llamando a uno que no puedo eludir."

"Tal vez venir hasta aquí fue una decisión apresurada"

James la miró a los ojos fijamente y luego parpadeó. Miriam luchó por mantener su cara estoica. Fue solo un segundo pero vio lo que quería ver.

"Tal vez lo fue"

"Pero ya estás aquí. ¿Para qué posponerlo? De una vez que se acabe todo, ¿no?" Ella vaciló, volviéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina donde volvió a escucharse ruido "Tal vez podrían discutirlo en el camino a tu reunión y la envías de regreso con uno de esos choferes tuyos"

Ella se encamino hacia la cocina y vio a James vacilar un segundo antes de seguirla. Antes de llegar allí se volvió.

"No creo volverte a ver después de esta noche así que… creo que ahora es un buen momento para agradecerte el que nunca le hayas dicho una palabra a Helga sobre… nuestra situación."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"No es asunto mío, Miriam. Ustedes saben lo que hacen." Él se detuvo "Pero creo que subestiman a Helga. Ella es perfectamente capaz de entender la situación y en su momento, apoyarlos a ambos en cualquier decisión que tomen."

Ella asintió. Y luego asintió con aceptación al guardia que se veía desesperado por entrar a inspeccionar la cocina. Así que James no juzgaba. Su voz era neutral y no la miraba con la superioridad moral con que la miraban las personas que sabían su secreto. Pero luego recordó a que se dedicaba el chico y pensó en todo lo que habría visto en su carrera.

"Bien" asintió "Gracias de todos modos" se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar a la cocina y ella se fue al salón de la TV para asegurarse que Bob siguiera dormido y luego corrió escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de Helga y luego directo a su closet.

Estaba segura de que tenía el vestido perfecto por allí. Un vestido azul turquesa, ese color era el que mejor le iba. Realzaba su piel e iluminaba sus ojos como ningún otro. Turquesa… turquesa… tenía varios de ese color pero el que buscaba era uno muy discreto. Sedoso, cuello V, con mangas que apenas caían por los hombros y falda que le llegaba a las rodillas. Voilá! Lo tomó y lo puso sobre la cama. Los pumps fucsia que había usado temprano quedarían perfectos. Y ya estaban en el closet de abajo.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Suspiró. Porque si no lo hacía estaba segura de que Helga subiría sin ver alrededor y se pondría unos jeans y una blusa cualquiera. No, el amor necesitaba un empujoncito. Y sabía muy bien por experiencia que los hombres eran muy visuales y ese que estaba abajo no era la excepción… además de que estaba empezando a ser celoso.

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!  
****No poseo ninguna marca registrada mencionada aquí o en el resto de la historia. Los asuntos políticos son solo para ilustrar el fic.  
****Soy dueña solamente de esta historia y de los PO.**

**Mil gracias a los revisores de las dos versiones: Arabrab83, Nep2uune, Conor Dachisen e invitado y a Gelygirl, GRIMMM, ShinobuByako, Orkidea16, Sweet-sol, ya todos los demás que suelen dejar comentarios en esta historia o que la han marcado como favorita o para seguirla.**

**Gracias también a todos por leer y seguir aquí.**

**Ya quedan solo cinco capítulos.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**W. 19/ 07/2013**

**P. 20/07/2013**


End file.
